Obsesja
by LadyPrince2001
Summary: Lily wychodzi za Jamesa. Niestety ich szczęście nie trwa długo. Jak obsesyjna miłość może doprowadzić człowieka do szaleństwa i spleść dwie różne drogi? Akcja dzieje się przed Karmieniem Filozoficznym. AU. Severus Snape X Lily Evans Potter Z A S T R Z E Ż E N I E ! Harry Potter nie jest mój!
1. Rozdział 1 Pokój 38

**Witam Drogi Czytelniku!****Cieszę się, że zajrzałeś/aś do mojej opowieści. Z uwagi, że to moje pierwsze "pełnometrażowe" fanfiction, będę wdzięczna za wyrozumiałość. Krytyka zawsze mile widziana. Wybaczcie mi błędy. Dzięki waszym komentarzom będę wiedzieć co mogę poprawić. :)**

**Jeśli jesteś zagorzałym fanem Jamesa Pottera, błagam nie znienawidź mnie bardzo za rolę jaką ma jego postać w moim ff. Obiecuję, że postaram się jakoś uratować jego osobę. ;)**

**To fanfiction jest również publikowane przeze mne na wattpadzie. Pytasz, dlaczego? Powód jest prosty. Nie wiem, czy to tylko mój problem, cxy też innych wattpadowiczów, ale brak komentarzy od czytelników jest straszne. Nie wiem przez to, co sądzą o mojej pracy, ani co w niej poprawić. To jest powodem. Dlatego to robię. I to nie żaden plagiat. :)**

**Starałam się jak najlepiej oddać charakter postaci. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miłej lektury!**

**LadyPrince2001**

\- Wyglądasz prześlicznie Kochanie. - powiedziała pani Evans, patrząc na swoją młodszą córkę w sukni ślubnej. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do matki. To najszczęśliwszy dzień w jej życiu. Wychodzi za mąż.

Lily zakręciła się w miejscu. Biały materiał sukni zafalował, a młoda czarownica uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Odwróciła się do matki, która patrzyła na córkę, ze szczęśliwymi łzami, kręcącymi się w oczach. Pani Dalia Evans wiele lat czekała na ten dzień, kiedy, któraś z jej córek wyjdzie za mąż. Ale nie sądziła, że nadejdzie on tak szybko.

W zeszłym roku wydała za mąż swoją starszą córkę, Petunię. Jej zięciem stał się młody biznesmen, Vernon Dursley. Teraz przyszedł czas na młodszą córkę. Jej mała Lily wychodzi za mąż. Za tego kulturalnego młodzieńca, Jamesa Pottera, który podobnie jak ona jest czarodziejem.

Pani Evans zdziwiła się, gdy Lily przyprowadziła go do domu i oświadczyli, że się pobierają. Bowiem, wiele razy słyszała jak rudowłosa dziewczyna opowiadała o Jamesie Potterze, jak o leniwym, pompatycznym, aroganckim, snobie z bogatej rodziny. Razem z Severusem oboje tak twierdzili.

Dzieci przyjaźniły się od dziewiątego roku życia. Severus Snape był miłym i kulturalnym chłopcem. Niestety wychował się w agresywnym domu, przez co stał się introwertyczny i nieufny, ale nadal pogodny. Pani Evans lubiła tego chłopca. Potem razem z Lily poszli do Hogwartu. Aż pewnego lata przestali z sobą rozmawiać. Ta nagła zmiana, nie wzięła się znikąd. Podczas piątego roku jej córki w tej szkole coś się zmieniło. Od tego czasu, ani razu Dalia nie widziała Severusa Snape'a. Gdy pytała córkę, co się stało, ta zbywała ją, mówiąc, że wszystko w porządku. Chociaż wszystko wskazywało, że wcale tak nie jest.

Gdy pierwszy raz Lily przyprowadziła młodego Pottera, Pani Evans nie nabrała zaufania do czarodzieja. Nie był taki, jak Severus. Bez trudu roztaczał wokół siebie aurę bogactwa i wyższości, co wcale się jej nie podobało. Ale Lily wydawała się być przy nim szczęśliwa, a Pani Evans nie chciała burzyć jej szczęścia, chociaż zielone oczy jej córki nie błyszczały w taki sposób, co kiedyś.

Pani Evans podeszła do swojego, dorosłego już dziecka i wzięła jej dłonie w swoje. Spojrzała na córkę, która cały czas miała na twarzy promienny uśmiech.

\- Usiadź, Lily. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. - powiedziała Pani Evans, prowadząc córkę w stronę łóżka. Obie kobiety usiadły. Dalia ani na moment nie puściła dłoni córki.

\- Słucham, mamo. - powiedziała młoda kobieta, patrząc na matkę zielonymi oczami. Pani Evans uśmiechnęła do córki.

\- Dziś, Lily, wychodzisz za mąż. Bez wątpienia to wyjątkowy dzień dla ciebie, ale i dla nas wszystkich. Bardzo cieszę się widząc cię tak szczęśliwą, Kochanie... - starsza kobieta przerwała na moment. - Małżeństwo jest rzeczą wyjątkową. Gdy już powiesz "tak", zostaniecie mężem i żoną. Spędzicie ze sobą przyszłość. Życie jest tak ważne, że nie warto spędzać go bez miłości. Pomyśl o tym. Każdej nocy będziecie spać w jednym łóżku. Rano zawsze będziesz widziała jego twarz. Może pomyślisz sobie, że urodzi się dziecko, wszystko się ułoży i pokochasz go. - kontynuuje Dalia Evans. - Ale tak się nie stanie. Poświęcisz się pracy. Ale i tego będzie za mało. Twoje życie zamieni się w koszmar, z którego nie będziesz mogła się wydostać. To nie takie proste wyjść za mężczyznę, którego się nie kocha. Dlatego dobrze to przemyśl. Bardzo dobrze to przemyśl... Ja nie mówię tego, żeby cie zniechęcić, Lily. Chcę tylko być pewna, że będziesz szczęśliwa, córeczko. - zakończyła pani Evans. Lily patrzyła na matkę, oczami migoczącymi od emocji.

\- Mamo, Ja naprawdę go kocham. - powiedziała Lily, brzmiąc pewnie. Ale gdzieś tam w jej głosie była mała nutka niepewności, którą chciała przekonać, że tak jest. - Nie wyszła bym za niego, gdybym nie była pewna tego uczucia. James też mnie kocha, całym sercem. Wiem, że razem będziemy szczęśliwi. - zapewniła gorliwie Lily. Pani Evans uśmiechnęła się do córki, lekko ściskając jej dłonie.

\- Nie chcę niczego więcej, niż twojego szczęścia, córeczko. A skoro uważasz, że James Potter ci je zapewni, będę cię wspierać. - powiedziała szczerze Pani Evans. Krótko przytuliła córkę. Gdy ją puściła, obie kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

Następnie pani Evans wstała i podeszła do wyjścia. Z ostatnim uśmiechem kobieta wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy rozległo się kliknięcie zamka, uśmiech powoli zniknął z twarzy Lily. Teraz, gdy myślała o słowach matki, nie była już taka pewna tego małżeństwa. Czy aby napewno dobrze robi?

Panna młoda potrząsnęła głową. To tylko stres przed ślubem, miesza jej w głowie.

**HP**

Ceremonia zaślubin już się rozpoczęła. Goście siedzieli na krzesłach, obleczonych kremowym materiałem. Na twarzach obecnych malowały się radosne uśmiechy, podzielające szczęście młodej pary. Tylko jedna osoba nie podzielała ich radości.

W cieniu, niewidoczny dla innych, stał samotny czarodziej w czarnych szatach. Kurtyna kruczoczarnych włosów okalała jego twarz. Smutne, atramentowe oczy obserwowały widok przed nim. Nie pasujący do szczęśliwych gości, w cieniu stał Severus Snape. Z żalem i bólem patrzył przed siebie.

W otoczeniu czerwonych i białych róż, w centralnej części kobierca stał Albus Dumbledore, a przed nim James Przeklęty Potter i jego ukochana Lily Evans. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnała się promiennie, a jej cudowne, szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały szczęśliwie. Severus z bólem i zazdrością patrzył jak podaje delikatną dłoń, swojemu przyszłemu mężowi.

James Potter znowu wygrał. Całe siedem lat w Hogwarcie uczynił dla niego piekłem. Przez Jego dręczycielstwo, Severus wszedł na ścieżkę, na którą nigdy nie chciał wejść. Stracił przez to Lily bezpowrotnie. Pozwolił, by ciemność ukryta w jego duszy przejęła kontrolę.

Został Śmierciożercą.

Na początku była radość i duma, którą zastąpił żal i chęć cofnięcia czasu. Gdy już przejrzał na oczy, Snape zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a o pomoc i takim sposobem został szpiegiem dyrektora w szeregach Czarnego Pana.

Ale to nic nie zmienia. Nadal pozostał brudnym Śmierciożercą z Mrocznym Znakiem, wypalonym na przedramieniu.

\- Czy Ty, Lily Evans, bierzesz Jamesa Pottera za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, uczciwość i wierność małżeńską? - Severus wrócił do rzeczywistości. Znów spojrzał na szczęśliwą Lily, stojącą na ślubnym kobiercu. Rudowłosa kobieta przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Jakaś cząstka jego duszy wierzyła, że tego nie powie. Że jest jeszcze nadzieja.

\- Tak. - z tym jednym słowem cała nadzieja, która tliła się w jego duszy, zgasła jak zdmuchnięta świeca. - Przysięgam na moją duszę i magię. - Severus poczuł jak jego serce pęka i rozsypuje się na drobne kawałeczki.

To już koniec.

Nadzieja na naprawienie błędów zmarła, pogrzebana pod górą kamieni. Stracił Lily drugi raz. Severus przemknął oczy. Przynajmniej choć jedno z nich będzie szczęśliwe. Z tą myślą, punury mężczyzna aportował się do Hogwartu.

Nie wiedział, że kilka sekund późnej Lily Spojrzała w miejsce gdzie stał.

**HP**

Miesiąc później.

**HP**

Lily Potter szła oświetlonymi ulicami Londynu. Dziś jest 15 czerwca, rocznica oświadczyn Jamesa. Oboje stwierdzili, że to ważna data, którą należy uczcić. W końcu to dzień, w którym postanowili spleść swój los.

James poszedł do biura aurorów, miał do załatwienia jeszcze kilka spraw. Obiecał wrócić za trzy godziny, tak by mieli wolny wieczór. Minął już miesiąc odkąd są małżeństwem.

James nic się nie zmienił. Dalej był czuły i czarujący jak przed ślubem. Mimo, że spędzał dużo czasu w pracy, kiedy przychodził do domu, spędzał z żoną każdą wolną chwilę. Rudowłosa czarownica była szczęśliwa kiedy był z nią w domu.

Niekiedy, gdy była sama w domu, nadchodziły ją myśli i wspomnienia z przed lat. Większość z nich była związane z jej przyjacielem, Severusem. W końcu w tamtym czasie był nieodłącznym elementem jej życia.

Lily trudno było się do tego przyznać przed sobą, ale mimo tego jak ją zranił, nadal tęskniła za jej dawnym przyjacielem. Za nim, za jego oryginalnym, poczuciem humoru i jego spojrzeniem onyksowych oczu.

Ale wiedziała, że nie ma odwrotu. Każdy z nich podjął własną ścieżkę. Ona wyszła ja Jamesa, a Severus został Śmierciożercą, późnej szpiegiem.

Czasem go widywała na spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa. Ale on na nią nie patrzył. Nie patrzył na nikogo. Przychodził, zdawał raport i szybko wychodził. Wiedział, że nie był tam mile widziany. Każdy patrzył na niego z wrogością lub nieufnością. Może gdyby mu wcześniej wybaczyła... Nigdy nie wkroczyłby na tę drogę.

Rudowłosa czarownica otrząsnęła się z myśli o przeszłości. Lily musiała kupić parę rzeczy w Londynie. Po drodze postanowiła wstąpić na Pokątną.

Pani Potter odszukała cel swojej podróży. Dziurawy Kocioł. Kobieta weszła do magicznego baru. O tej porze nie było wiele ludzi. Tylko kilka stolików było zajętych.

\- Dobry wieczór, Pani Potter. - przywitał ją barman, Tom, zza lady. Lily mogła przysiąc, że brzmiał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale zignorowała to. To po prostu późna godzina i nie spodziewał się ją tu zobaczyć o tej porze.

\- Dobry wieczór, Tom. - odpowiedziała uprzejmie pani Potter.

\- Nie spodziewałem się Pani tak wcześnie, Pani Potter. - rzekł barman, wycierając szklany kufel. Gdyby spojrzał na rudowłosą wiedźmę, zobaczyłby zaskoczenie na jej twarzy.

Spodziewać się? Tak wcześnie? O co w tym chodzi?

Lily szybko się opanowała, zanim Tom zobaczył jej zdziwienie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie do barmana.

\- Wcześniej udało mi się załatwić moje sprawy. - barman kiwnął głową ze zrozumiem. Czarownik uśmiechnął się ukazując żółte zęby.

\- Rozumiem. Pan Potter zarezerwował pokój numer 38. - powiedział Tom, machając różdżką, a szklane przedmioty same ułożyły się na miejsce. - Ostatni pokój po prawej stronie, na najwyższym piętrze.

\- Dziękuję, Tom. - Lily uprzejmie podziękowała i poszła we wskazanym kierunku, a jej uśmiech znikł. Kobieta zastanawiała się po co James miał by wynajmować pokój w Dziurawym Kotle. I dlaczego nic jej nie powiedział?

Zignorowała niepokojące uczucie rosnące w żołądku. Szła korytarzem od czasu do czasu przechodząc obok jakiegoś czarodzieja. Z prawej strony minęła ją jakaś wiedźma. Na początku Lily ją zignorowała, dopóki nie zauważyła, że brązowowłosa czarownica idzie w dokładnie tym samym kierunku co ona. Niepokój Lily, zastąpiła nerwowość. Zwolniła tępo i dalej szła w stronę pokoju numer 38, upewniając się, że tamta się nie zorientuje.

Ta część Dziurawego Kotła była opustoszała. Było to piętro dla najbogatszych czarodziejów, a mało kto rezerwował tu pokój. Chyba, że miał interes, który chciał zachować dla siebie.

Potwierdzając obawy Lily, czarownica zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, zarezerwowanego przez jej męża, pokoju. Rudowłosa kobieta zatrzymała się w cieniu, oczekując na rozwinięcie wydarzeń. Wiedźma zapukała do pokoju. Kilka sekund późnej, drzwi otworzył James Potter. Kobieta przybliżyła się do czarodzieja i namiętnie go pocałowała. Lily błagała w myślach by Jamesa ją odepchnął. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Rudowłosa kobieta poczuła ból.

\- Witam, Panie Potter. - zamruczała kobieta, uwodzicielsko przeciągając "r". James obiął ją w tali, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Witaj, Felicity. Czekałem tu na ciebie. - odpowiedział Potter, tym swoim bajeranckim głosem, który Lily znała, aż za dobrze. "Felicity" zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, zbliżając swoją twarz do niego. Lily poczuła jak jej serce pęka na drobne kawałeczki.

\- Wiem. - odparła kobieta z ustami tuż przy jego uchu. - Dlatego przyszłam... - Lily miała już dość. Łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wycofała się z korytarza. Zbiegła po schodach i nie rozglądając się, wrzuciła proszek Fiuu do paleniska. Krzycząc lokalizację weszła w zielone płomienie. Świat zawirował przed jej oczyma. Kilka sekund późnej wyszła z kominka do nieskazitelnego salonu Potter Manor.

Lily, ignorując domowego elfa, Cycerona, z zamglonym wzrokiem, pobiegła po schodach do sypialni. Czarownica machnęła różdżką, a jej rzeczy zaczęły same pakować się do kufra.

Kobieta spojrzała na zdjęcie, stojące na nocnym stoliku. Zdjęcie z ich dnia ślubu, a konkretnie pierwszego tańca. Jeszcze więcej łez, potoczyło się po jej twarzy. Jak on mógł jej to zrobić?! Myślała, że ją kocha. Że się zmienił.

Czarownica zacisnęła dłonie na ramce ze zdjęciem.

Ale jednak nie. Severus miał rację. Potter dalej był tym samym, pompatycznym, egoistycznym, snobistycznym, fałszywym, draniem.

Dlaczego się z nią ożenił?

Lily zrozumiała.

Była dla niego tylko zabawką. Czymś w rodzaju trofeum. Była taka naiwna.

Czarownica ścisnęła mocniej ramkę, aż szkło pękło, boleśnie wbijając się w jej dłonie. Krew splamiła zdjęcie, powoli spływając po jej dłoni i nadgarstku. Łzy gniewu, zdrady i upokorzenia upadły na ziemię. Lily z furią rzuciła zdjęcie. Przedmiot przeleciał przez pokój, łącząc się ze ścianą. Rozległ się trzask i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Patrzyła chwilę na rozbite szkło, jako symbol jej zniszczonego małżeństwa.

Nagle usłyszała z dołu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Lily szybkim ruchem różdżki zmniejszyła kufer do wielkości pudełka zapałek i schowała do kieszeni.

\- Lily, Kochanie! Już jestem. - Lily usłyszała wołanie Jamesa z salonu. Pewnie Cyceron go powiadomił. Przeklęty elf! Po jej wparowaniu przez dom jak tornado, mogła się spodziewać, że skrzat zawiadomi swojego Pana.

Lily gniewnie otarła łzy z twarzy. Po upewnieniu się, że jej twarz jest neutralna, wyszła z sypialni. Zeszła po schodach.

W salonie był James. Właśnie dawał skrzatowi swój płaszcz. Uśmiechnął się na widok żony. Zaraz jednak ten uśmiech zbladł, gdy zobaczył jej twarz. Zbliżył się do Lily.

\- Co się stało, Skarbie? - zapytał zmartwionym głosem. Próbował pogłaskać Lily po policzku, ale ta się odsunęła od niego jak oparzona. - Lily?

\- Jak było w pracy? - zapytała nagle Lily chłodno. James zmarszczył brwi, na zachowanie żony. Lily nigdy nie rozmawiała z nim takim zimnym tonem. Nawet jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu, gdy broniła Smarkerusa.

\- Tak jak zawsze. Udało się nam złapać kilku Śmierciożerców i uratować dwie mugolskie rodziny. - odparł Potter zwykłym tonem, gdy mówił o pracy. Lily założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Ah tak? - nie typowo przeciągała samogłoski. - To dziwne, James. Widocznie jedna z tych misji obejmowała wizytę w Dziurawym Kotle. Chyba, że masz sobowtóra. - wycedziła sarkastycznie kobieta. James zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć wyraz paniki, szybko zastąpiony fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- A tak. Byłem w Dziurawym Kotle z Syriuszem, po misji. - skłamał James, poprawiając okulary. Lily wcale nie była przekonana.

\- Z Syriuszem. - powtórzyła ironicznie. - Kłamiesz. - syknęła Lily, z nietypową dla niej jadowitością.

\- Ja nie...

\- Nie kłam!

\- Lily, Kochanie... Dlaczego miałabym... - James próbował położyć jej ręce na ramionach, by ją uspokoić. Lily gwałtownie go odepchnęła.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknęła rudowłosa czarownica, a jej szmaragdowe oczy gniewnie płonęły. - Pokój 38. Widziałam was. Ciebie i tę _Felicity_. - James wiedział już, że Lily wie. - Zdradziłeś mnie! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Jak mogłeś mnie zdradzić, James?! I to miesiąc po naszym ślubie! Myślałam, że mnie kochasz!

\- Ależ kocham cię, Lily, całym sercem. - przerwał Potter.

\- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

\- To nie jest to na co wygląda...

\- A jak?! - teraz Lily weszła mu w słowo. -Na co wygląda, gdy żonaty czarodziej wynajmuje pokój w tajemnicy przed żoną i sprowadza sobie jakąś malowaną wiedźmę?!... - twarz Pottera pociemniała na te słowa.

\- Nie mów tak o niej. - wycedził Potter, zaraz jednak zamilkł. James przymknął oczy. Właśnie przyznał się do winy. Lily rzuciła mu tryumfalne spojrzenie zaraz zastąpione gniewem i rozczarowaniem.

\- A więc jednak mnie zdradziłeś! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Myślałam, że mnie kochasz! Ale to nie prawda! Byłam dla ciebie tylko zabawką. Trofeum, które możesz pokazywać wszystkim zainteresowanym. Pupilkiem prowadzanym na smyczy na pokaz. Ależ ja byłam naiwna! Jak mogłam wyjść za takiego aroganta i egoistę. - krzyknęła Lily. Łzy gniewu i upokorzenia spływały po jej twarzy. Twarz Potter wyrażała gniew na słowa żony. Jak ona śmiała tak do niego mówić! Do niego! Do Głowy Domu Potterów.

\- Milcz! - warknął Okularnik, ciskając w rudowłosą czarownicę piorunami.

\- Nie! To ty milcz! Zdradziłeś mnie, Ty draniu! Ożeniłeś się ze mną tylko dlatego, by się mną zabawić. Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś! - wykrzyczała kobieta, wymachując rękami. - Potter złapał ją za nadgarsteki. Wystarczająco mocno by pozostawić sinice. - Nie dotykaj mnie!

\- Uspokój się, SZLAMO! - krzyknął Potter śmiertelnym tonem. Lily zamarła, zaszokowana, zarówno jego tonem, jak i użytym słowem. James nigdy nie rozmawiał z nią w taki sposób ani nigdy tak ją nie obraził. Ale bolało tak samo, a nawet bardziej. - Masz rację. Nigdy cię nie kochałem. Byłaś idealną kobietą, na Moją żonę. Niczym więcej. - każde słowo padające z jego ust cięło jej serce, jak miecz. Lily czuła jak coś w jej wnętrzu pęka, na miliony drobnych kawałeczków. To nie może się dziać naprawdę. - Naiwna! Myślałaś, że po co się z tobą ożeniłem? Mądra, inteligentna, ładna. Byłaś odpowiednim na to miejsce _egzemplarzem_. Nic więcej. A teraz jesteś Moją _własnością_...

Lily czuła się jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w żołądek. Odpowiednim _egzemplarzem_? James cały czas traktował ją jak przedmiot, który może zabrać kiedy chce? Jest jego _własnością_?

\- Nie jestem niczyją własnością. - wysyczała Lily, prosto w jego twarz. - A już napewno nie Twoją! - krzyknęła ostro Lily. Potter mocniej ścisnął jej nadgarstki. Lily skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła ból. - Puść mnie! To boli!

\- Milcz! - wrzasnął Potter, ciskając błyskawicami.

\- Nie! Severus miał rację! Jesteś egocentrycznym oszustem, który... - sens zdania uciekł, gdy Lily w jednej chwili poczuła ból na twarzy i znalazła się na podłodze. Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, ze zdziwienia. James własnie ją uderzył. Dotknęła ręką twarzy, czując metaliczny posmak krwi. Z kącika ust cięką stóżką płynęła krew.

Potter pochylił się i złapał ją za przód szat. Jednym, płynnym ruchem pociągnął żonę do góry i mocno uderzył o ścianę. Lily skrzywiła się, gdy jej ciało w mało delikatny sposób zetknęło się z elewacją. Potter zbliżył się do Lily. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry.

\- Jeżeli jeszcze raz wspomnisz imię Smarkerusa w tym domu to gorzko tego po żałujesz. Rozumiesz, _żono_? - Lily nie odpowiedziała. Szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwowała swojego męża. Strach zaczął wykradać się z zakamarków jej duszy, oplatając ciało jak Diabelskie Sidła. Chciała coś zrobić. Jakoś uciec. Ale jej ciało nie chciało słuchać. Potter potrząsnął nią, ponownie uderzając o ścianę.

\- Rozumiesz?! - wrzasnął jej prosto w twarz. Lily odwróciła głowę na bok. - Odpowiedz albo... - James przerwał, gdy poczuł rozgrzewający się medalion. Złoty ptak, będący symbolem Zakonu Feniksa. Lily też poczuła ciepło medalionu. Prawie odetchnęła z ulgą. Ktoś w Zakonie napewno jej pomoże.

Potter jakby odczytując jej myśli, uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Strach Lily wzrósł, a ulga jaką poczuła zniknęła tak samo szybko jak się pojawiła. James złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek i brutalnie zaciągnął w stronę schodów. Lily krzyczała i prosiła by ją puścił. W odpowiedzi czarodziej tylko mocniej ścisnął jej nadgarstek. Lily syknęła z bólu.

Potter dotarł do drzwi ich sypialni. Otworzył drzwi z rozmachem i brutalnie wepchnął Lily do pokoju. Czarownica upadła boleśnie na ziemię. Kobieta w desperacji próbowała wyciągnąć różdżkę (w między czasie przeklinając siebie dlaczego nie zrobiła tego wcześniej), ale ta zahaczyła się o materiał.

\- _Expelliarmus! -_ różdżka Lily wleciała w otwartą dłoń Pottera. - Rozmówimy się za to jak wrócę. - zagroził James, tonem jakby mówił o pogodzie. Następnie zamknął drzwi. Lily rzuciła się do wyjścia. Po drugiej stronie drzwi usłyszała jak James rzuca zaklęcia blokujące. Kobieta bezskutecznie szarpała za klamkę i uderzała dłońmi o drzwi.

\- James! Wypuść mnie! Słyszysz? Otwórz... - Rudowłosa czarownica bezwładnie osunęła się na podłogę pod drzwiami. Łzy flustracji, upokorzenia i rezygnacji spłynęły po jej twarzy.

Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, wyszła za Jamesa Cholernego Pottera?

Uważała, że się zmienił, wydoroślał od czasu Hogwartu. Ale była w błędzie. W rzeczywistości pozostał takim samym dręczycielem i tyranem. A nawet gorszym.

Lily przesunęła drgającymi palcami po pękniętej wardze, rozmazując trochę krwi na twarzy. Rozdzierający szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Lily wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech, który zakończył się kaszlem. Więcej łez spłynęło po jej bladej twarzy. Młoda czarownica otoczyła drgającymi rękami kolana, przyciskając je do klatki piersiowej.

I tak siedząc, pod drzwiami sypialni, skulona Lily łkała, twarzą przciśniętą do bordowego materiału swojej sukienki.

Płakała nad beznadziejną sytuacją, w której się znała. A także nad sercem, złamanym na kawałeczki, rzucone w otchłań rozpaczy, przez tego, który miał je chronić.


	2. Rozdział 2 Zebranie Zakonu

Cześć Kochani!

To znów ja z kolejnym rozdziałem. Starałam się zniwelować błędy do minimum. Za wszystko co przeoczyłam, przepraszam. :)

Będę starać się aktualizować "Obsesję" regularnie. ;)

Miłej lektury!

LadyPrince2001

James Potter zatrzasnął drzwi od sypialni. Na wszelki wypadek zablokował je kilkoma silnymi zaklęciami blokującymi. Nie chciał przecież, żeby Lily uciekła i naopowiadała członkom Zakonu jakichś bzdur, co się tu stało.

Słyszał jak Lily błaga, by ją wypuścił. Głupia! Myśli, że ujdzie jej na sucho to, co powiedziała? Zapłaci za to, jak tylko wróci. Nie, żeby było to coś poważnego. Jego wuj, Tyberiusz Potter tak samo traktował swoją żonę i jakoś nic wielkiego się nie stało. Też ją zdradzał. Na początku reakcja Rozalii Potter była podobna do Lily, ale kilka lekcji wystarczyło, by ciotka się uspokoiła. Oczywiście to był skandal, gdy tylko wyszło na jaw, ale wszystko zostało w rodzinie. Wkrótce Lily się do tego przyzwyczai. Pokocha go. A jak nie to nauczy ją tej miłości.

James zszedł po schodach, wzywając po drodze płaszcz. Różdżkę Lily zostawił na stoliku przy drzwiach. Co prawda był czerwiec, ale wieczory w Anglii zwykle bywają chłodniejsze.

Potter włożył płaszcz i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko przeszedł poza granice osłon wokół domu, aportował się przedGrimmaundPlace 12.

Rodzice Łapy umarli rok wcześniej i to jemu zapisali dom. A Syriusz był tak uprzejmy, by użyczyć swoje mieszkanie Zakonowi na Kwaterę Główną. Dom jest chroniony wieloma silnymi zaklęciami, między innymi urokiemFideliusa.

Z cichym trzaskiem, James Potter pojawił się w zaroślach, przed Kwaterą Główną. James wyszedł na ulicę i przeszedł na drugą stronę. Wszedł po schodkach, prowadzących do wejścia i zapukał do drzwi. Stał chwilę, czekając, aż drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując MollyWeasley.

\- James! Jak miło, że jesteś. - Okularnik został powitany wielkim uściskiem PaniWeasley.

\- Witaj, PaniWeasley! - Molly uśmiechnęła się.

\- Molly wystarczy. - odparła czarownica, chichocząc wesoło. - Nie stój tak w wejściu, wejdź do środka. - James wszedł do środka. Zawiesił płaszcz na wieszaku i poszedł za Molly do kuchniGrimmaundPlace. Cicho, by nie obudzić portretu Pani Black, przeszli przez korytarz.

\- A gdzie Lily? - zapytała Molly, gdy już minęli„strefę ciszy".

\- Źle się czuła. - skłamał Potter na poczekaniu. - Złapała chyba grypę czarodziejów. - wyjaśnił z udawanym smutkiem Okularnik.

\- Ojej! MożePoppypowinna do niej zajrzeć? - zapytała zmartwionamatriarcha rodziny Weasley'ów. James pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Lilyeee...wzięłaeliksiry i terazeee... śpi. - odpowiedział Potter, na poczekaniu wymyślając wiarygodną historyjkę. PaniWeasleyskinęła głową.

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko wróci do zdrowia. - James pokiwał głową.

\- Przekażę...

\- James! - zawołał przez pokój Syriusz Black. James uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, Łapa! - Potter został powitany braterskim uściskiem Blacka. - Jestem ostatni?

\- Już prawie wszyscy są. BrakujeDumbledore'a. - James usiadł przy stole, między Syriuszem, aArthuremWeasley'em. Każdemu, kto pytał o Lily, mówił to samo. Każde następne kłamstwo było coraz bardziej przekonujące.

Jedyną osobą, którą wiedział, że trudno będzie oszukać toSnape. Dlatego Potter miał nadzieję, żeSmarkerusdziś nie przyjdzie. W końcu nie bywał na każdym spotkaniu. AŚlizgonnie był szpiegiem za nic, to musiał mu przyznać. Aczkolwiek niechętnie. Ale to, żeSnapebył podwójnym agentem na rzecz jasnej strony, wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że James Potter nienawidziłSeverusaSnape'a. Ze wzajemnością.

James rozejrzał się po kuchni Grimmaund Place. Większość czarodziejów już usiadła. A ci, co tego jeszcze nie zrobili, szukali swoich miejsc. U szczytu stołu siedziałDumbledore, któregoprzyjścia nawet nie zauważył. Po lewej siedziałAberforth, brat dyrektora. Krzesło po prawej było puste.

\- Dobry wieczór, moi Drodzy. Dziękuję za przybycie. - zaczął dyrektor z iskierkami tańczącymi w niebieskich oczach. - Spotkaliśmy się tu w związku z rosnącą działalnościąVoldemorta... - większość obecnych sięwzdrygnęła. - IŚmierciożerców. Wierzę, że obecni tuaurorzycoś o tym wiedzą. - tuDumbledorespojrzał naMoody'ego, Jamesa i Syriusza.

\- Rzeczywiście. -Szalonookipierwszy zabrał głos, kierując magiczne oko na dyrektora. - Jest coraz więcej interwencji związanych z... - przerwał, gdy kominek zapłonął na zielono. Ze szmaragdowych płomieni wyszedł Severus Snape. Ręką strzepnął wyimaginowany kurz z ramienia i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

\- Proszę, wybaczyć spóźnienie. - odezwał się głosem pozbawionym emocji.

\- Nie szkodzi,Severusie. Usiądź. -Snape, ignorując wszystkie nieufne, bądź pogardliwe spojrzenia, bez słowa usiadł na miejscu obok dyrektora. James rzuciłSnape'owi nienawistne spojrzenie, które nie zostałoniezauważone. Mistrz Eliksirów odpowiedział równie wrogim, zmieszanym z pogardą wzrokiem. - Kontynuuj, Alastorze. -Moodyodchrząknął, nieco teatralnie. Po czym odrywając magiczne oko oŚmierciożercy — Szpiega, kontynuował.

\- Zwiększyła się liczba interwencji związanych zeŚmierciożercami. Coraz więcej mugolskich rodzin i rodzinmugolakówpada ofiarami Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Ostatni duży atak był w małej wiosce na północ od Londynu, w którym brał udział Sam-Wiesz-Kto, we własnej osobie, a podczas którego zginęły cztery mugolskie rodziny, w tym jeden czarodziej. - zrelacjonował stary auror. Jego mina mówiła, jaka to była masakra.Severuswiedział, o czymmówiSzalonooki. To był rajd nowych ŚmierciożercównaWoodwalton. Molly zakryła usta ręką, z niemym„Ojej!"

-Severusie, wiesz coś o tym? -Dumbledore zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Tak... - zaczął powoli Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- To oczywiste, przecież im pomagał! - wtrącił się Potter. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Rogacza, który siedział wyciągnięty na krześle.

\- Z łaski swojej, zamilcz Potter, gdy mądrzejsi od Ciebie rozmawiają. - wycedziłSnape, piorunując Pottera wzrokiem. James zarumienił się gniewnie, aż po cebulki włosów. Potter otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął, pod wpływem ostrzegawczego spojrzenia podarowanego przezDumbledore'a.

\- Rzeczywiście tam przebywałem. - kontynuowałSnape, jakby nikt mu nie przerwał. - Ale nie byłem z resztą Śmierciożercówi nie bratem udziału w ich... zabawie. - kilka osób w pokoju wzdrygnęło się na jego ostatnie słowo.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałShacklboltKingsley, marszczącbrwi w konsternacji.

\- Pupilek ma swoje przywileje. - mruknął Black pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy to usłyszeli.„Pupilek"w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Załóż kaganiec i przestań szczekać, Black, bo nikogo nie wzrusza twoje ujadanie. - zadrwiłSnape, patrzącwprostna Syriusza. - Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów. Do warzenia niektórych mikstur potrzeba nieskalanych krwią rąk. I nawet Czarny Pan o tym wie. - wyjaśnił dalej, tonem profesorskim, nie dopuszczającAnimagado słowa. Ostatnie zdanie powiedział z drobną kpiną.

\- Pilnuj swojego interesu... - zaczął zły Syriusz.

\- A więc twój zawód działa na twoją korzyść,Severusie. - wtrącił się Remus, kopiąc Syriusza pod stołem, starając się ukrócić kłótnię w samym zarodku.

\- Bystre spostrzeżenie, Lupin. - odpowiedział Severusz przekąsem. Wilkołak po prostu się uśmiechnął. TylkoSeverusSnapepotrafi się z kimś zgodzić, jednocześnie go obrażając.

\- Wiesz coś o następnym, planowanym ataku,Snape? - zapytałMoody, nieprzyjemnym tonem, jak na prośbę o informacje.

\- Czarny Pan jestnieufny. Wie, że wśródŚmierciożercówjest szpieg, dlatego nie wykłada wszystkich kart na stół. - odpowiedział młody nauczyciel. - Dał mi jedynie listę mikstur. Jednakże... - Severus pozwolił, byzdanie na moment zawisło w martwympunkcie - mampodejrzenia co docelu następnego ataku.

\- Tak?

\- Czy to nie wRenholdukrywa sięSlughorn? - zapytał retoryczneSnape, sugerując cel i miejsce.

\- Rzeczywiście. - przytaknąłDumbledore. - Ostrzegę Horacego. Czy jest coś jeszcze, Severusie?

\- To wszystko, dyrektorze.

Po zakończeniu spotkaniaSeveruszostał jeszcze zatrzymany przezDumbledore'a. Obaj czarodzieje usiedli w bibliotece Blacków. Dyrektor rzuciłbezróżdżkowokilka zaklęć prywatności, zanim wyjaśnił cel spotkania.

\- Herbaty,Severusie?

\- Rozumiem, że nie zatrzymałeś mnie, żeby napić się herbaty,Albusie? - zapytał prosto Snape. Dyrektor zachichotał.

\- Rzeczywiście, mój chłopcze. - starszy czarodziej spoważniał. - Chodzi o Jamesa...

-Albusie, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmawianie na temat Pottera. -Severus wypluł nazwisko, jak obelgę, wstając z fotela.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, mój chłopcze. Myślę jednak, że tym będziesz zainteresowany,Severusie. -Severusz westchnieniem usiadł z powrotem.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem młody czarodziej, masując skronie.Severusjuż czuł, zbliżającą się migrenę.

\- Od przyszłego roku James będzie nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, więc...

\- Postradałeś zmysły,Albusie?! - głowaSnape'a podskoczyła na to oświadczenie. - To jest James Potter, o którym mówimy. -Albusuśmiechnął się dobrotliwie na oburzenie byłego ucznia.

\- Tak,Severusie. W związku z tym, chciałbym prosić byście przynajmniej spróbowali się jakoś dogadać. -Snapespojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, jakby postradał zmysły.

\- Dogadać? - powtórzył tępoSeverus.

\- Nie mówię, że macie razem z uśmiechem chodzić na kremowe doHogsmade. Może naszedł czas zostawić niektóre rzeczy za sobą,Severusie? - wzrokSnape'a stwardniał.

\- Niektórych rzeczy nie da się zostawić za sobą,Albusie. - odpowiedział chłodno młodszy czarodziej.Dumbledoreze smutkiem spojrzał na byłego studenta. Patrząc na tego człowieka widział krzywdę, jaką wyrządził, puszczając płazem wybryki Maruderów.

\- Ale przynajmniej nie okazujcie sobie wrogości przed uczniami. Niech ten konflikt zostanie między wami. Jak sam wiesz, sytuacja międzySlytherinem, aGryffindoremi tak jest napięta. A walczący nauczyciele temu nie pomogą. - poprosił dyrektor.Snapepokiwał głową.

\- Z mojej strony możesz na to liczyć,Albusie. Za Pottera nie odpowiadam. - Odpowiedział młodszy czarodziej. - Ale jeżeli spróbuje, czegoś wymierzonego w moichstudentów - obajczarodzieje wiedzieli, że mówi oŚlizgonach - lubmnie to nie będę się wahał go przekląć.

\- Wolałbym, gdybyś przyszedł z tym do mnie, Severusie. Nie chciałbym widzieć mojego nauczyciela mikstur wAzkabanie.

\- Umiem się kontrolować,Albusie. - wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów urażony sugestią dyrektora. Wypracował taką dozę samokontroli, jakiej można było pozazdrości.Dumbledoreuniósł lekko kąciki ust.

\- Nic takiego nie sugerowałem, mój chłopcze. - odparł starzec pogodnie. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. - Wiem o waszej wzajemnej niechęci i nie chcę, by to wpędziło któregoś z was w kłopoty.

\- Dziękuję za troskę,Albusie, ale potrafię o siebie zadbać. Robię to od 9 roku życia. - zapewniłSnapebezbarwnym głosem. W dzieciństwie to jego matka się nim opiekowała i broniła przed pijanym ojcem. A przynajmniej się starała. Od najmłodszych latSeverus nauczył się radzić z ojcem. Gdy umarła, na jego szóstym roku,Severusmusiał zacząć radzić sobie sam, bo na ojca nie mógł liczyć.

\- Wiem,Severusie. - westchnął smutnoDumbledore.Severusnie miał dzieciństwa, na jakiezasługiwał. To zaś sprawiło, że szybko dorósł. Za szybko.

\- Czy to wszystko,Albusie? Mam mikstury do uwarzenia. - zapytał młodszy czarodziej. Starzec pokręcił głową.

\- To wszystko,Severusie. -Snapekiwnął głową i wstał.

\- Dobranoc, dyrektorze. - pożegnał się Mistrz Eliksirów i wyszedł z biblioteki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.Snapewyszedł na korytarz i poszedł do kuchniGrimmaundPlace.

Tam przy stole siedzieli James, Syriusz i Remus, rozmawiając miedzy sobą. Molly krzątała się przy garnkach, szykując kolację. Pani Wesley będąc w kuchni, czuła się w swoim żywiole, a Syriusz nie miał nic przeciwko. Zresztą, kto by się odważył stanąć na drodze matriarsze rodzinyWeasly'ów. Arthur siedział na krześle z jednym z bliźniaków. Drugi spał w pokoju na górze.Snapewszedł cicho do kuchni i skierował się w stronę kominka.

\- Dobranoc, Molly, Arthurze. - powiedział Snapekiwając głową. Molly odwróciła się do czarodzieja w czarnych szatach.

\- Nie zostajesz na kolacji,Severusie? Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt chudy. - zapytała Molly, mierzącSnape'a oceniającym spojrzeniem. Severusprawie przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie, Molly. Mam eliksiry do warzenia. - Molly, pokręciła potępiająco głową.Severusjest zbyt introwertyczny. Powinien więcej czasu spędzać z ludźmi. Chociaż z drugiej strony czarownica mu się nie dziwiła. Część Zakonu skutecznie go do tego zniechęcała. Przede wszystkim James i Syriusz wykonywali dobrą robotę.

\- Eliksiry mogą poczekać,Severusie. - zachęcił Arthur, kołysząc małego Freda alboGeroge'a. (Severusnie raz zastanawiał się jak Molly i Arthur ich rozróżniają).

\- Niestety, o ile chcę zachować moją głowętam, gdziejej miejsce, nie mogą zaczekać. - wszyscy złapali przekaz. Molly smutno westchnęła, a Arthur pokręcił z przygnębieniem głową.

\- Masz rację,Smarkerus. Trzeba być na każde skinienie, prawda? - zapytał jadowicie James, patrząc wrednie naSnape'a.Ślizgonpowoli odwrócił się do Huncwota, zaszczycając go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak Pan karze trzeba zrobić. - dodał Syriusz, chichocząc z własnego żartu.

\- Więc to dlatego zawsze słuchasz Pottera, Black? - zapytał chytrzeSnape. Syriusz i James natychmiast wstali od stołu. Krzesło za Blackiem głośno szurnęło po podłodze.

\- Zamknij się, ty kłamliwy wężu! - warknął Animag.Snapetylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Kłamliwy? - powtórzyłŚlizgonudając niedowierzanie. - Pamiętam jednego czarodzieja... Jak on się nazywał...? -Snape udał, że się zastanawia, stukając długim palcem w policzek. -Ah, tak! To Peter Petegriew, który był kłamliwym Gryfonem, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół. - zaszydził Mistrz Eliksirów. Obaj Maruderzy pobladli ze wściekłości. Zarówno jedenjak idrugi zacisnęli pięści na myśl o ich byłym przyjacielu. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Remus powoli wstał z krzesła, ale po to, by w razie potrzeby móc powstrzymać przyjaciół, przed rozszarpaniemŚlizgonana kawałki. - Zaraz, zaraz... Przecież to byliście wy! Oszukani przez takiego szczura...

\- Nie mów o Peterze! - warknął Potter, prostując się bardziej, próbując zastraszyć swoje Nemezis.Snapenic sobie z tego nie robił. Obaj byli tego samego wzrostu, więc zamiar Jamesa, by być bardziej zastraszającym, nie powiódł się.

\- Najbardziej tchórzliwy z czterech Huncwotów, postanowił szukać heroizmu i prewencji u Czarnego Pana.Coś, czego najwyraźniej nie znalazł wśród towarzyszy. Jakie to smutne. Idealny James Potter, wspaniały auror, świetny graczQudditcha, ale taki słaby przyjaciel. - kontynuował szyderczoSnape.

\- Przynajmniej ja nie wyzywam moich przyjaciół odszlam. - syknął jadowicie Potter. TwarzSnape'a pociemniała z gniewu.

\- Nie używaj przy mnie tego słowa. - wysyczał exŚmierciożerca, niebezpiecznie cichym głosem, obiecującym długą i bolesną śmierć. Potter zaśmiał się okrutnie.

\- Czyżbym uderzył w czuły punktSmarkerus? - zapytał sarkastycznie Rogacz, nietypowo, jak na siebie. - Ona dalej Ci tego nie wybaczyła. - powiedział Potter, chociaż po dzisiejszym zachowaniu Lily, a konkretnie osposobie, w jakiwspomniała o jego wrogu numer dwa, zaraz poVoldemorcie, nie był już tego taki pewien.Snapeniebezpiecznie zwęził oczy.

\- Nie mieszaj do tego Lily, Potter.- wycedził Snape, ukrywając ból i żal, za złością. W każdej sekundzie swojego życia żałował, że tak bardzo skrzywdził Lily. Winił siebie za to, że nie słuchał, gdy mówiła, żeMulciberiRosiersą złym towarzystwem i ściągną go na dno. Wtedy niesłuchał - dziśżałował. Kochał ją od dziecka, a potem własnymi rekami, pchnął ją w ramiona Pottera.

\- Dlaczego mam cię słuchać,Śmierciożerco? - zapytał kąśliwie Maruder. - Nie ważne, że teraz jesteś szpiegiem. Nadal pozostaniesz nikczemnymŚmierciożercąz symbolem niewolnictwa na lewym przedramieniu. - rzekł Potter wrogo, a każde słowo ociekało nienawiścią.Severuswiedział, że ten jeden raz Potter ma rację. Wybrał ścieżkę niewolnictwa i ma jej piętno. Ale nie miał zamiaru tego przyznawać Potterowi. Za żadne skarby!

\- Jakie błyskotliwe wnioski, Potter. Może powinieneś utworzyć tomik mądrości na każdy dzień. Niewykluczone, że jak razem z Blackiem połączycie swoje komórki mózgowe, coś mądrego z tego wyjedzie, w co szczerze wątpię. - zadrwiłSnape, niebezpieczne błyskając oczami.

\- Zamknij się,Śmierciożerco! - warknął Black, prawie jak jego forma animagiczna. Snape zaśmiał się okrutnie.

\- O topawdziwyBlack. - szydził szpieg. - To szaleństwo, tak podobne do Belli... -Snape zatrzymał się, błyskawicznie wyciągając różdżkę, gdy Black zrobił to samo.

\- Nie porównuj mnie do tejwariarki! - ryknął Syriusz wściekle.Animagnie lubił większości swojej rodziny. Andromeda i Narcyza były wyjątkami.Bellatriksnienawidziła go, tak samo, jak on jej. Reszta rodzinyzreszątak samo. Nie mato, jakwsparcie w rodzinie, prawda?

\- Jesteście w końcu rodziną.

-Expell...

-Expelliarmus! - różdżka Blacka upadła na podłogę, po drugiej stronie pokoju, a sam Syriusz boleśnie wylądował na plecach, odrzucony siłą zaklęcia. Potter wskazał swoją różdżkę wSnape, tylko poto, byzobaczyć jego własną różdżkę wycelowaną prosto w jego twarz. - Nie prowokuj mnie, Potter, bo przez tydzień będą cię składać w Św. Mungo. - zagroziłSnape, swoim najbardziej przerażającym głosem. Potter się nie poruszył. Remus stanął obok Jamesa, kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- James. - powiedział stanowczo wilkołak. Okularnik ani drgnął. W dalszym ciągu piorunowałSnape'a wzrokiem. - James. - powtórzył Lunatyk ostrzejszym głosem. Potter spojrzał naSnapenienawistnie. W końcu jednak (z wielki trudem) opuścił swoją różdżkę, ale dalej trzymał ją w ręce.Snapepowoli zrobił to samo.

\- Pokonałbym cię w prawdziwym pojedynku. - zapewnił Potter, piorunując wzrokiem rywala. Mistrz Eliksirów zimno się roześmiał.

\- Ty, mnie? - powtórzył sarkastycznie młody profesor. - Puste przechwałki. W dalszym ciągu żyj w swoim świecie, gdzie każdy pada na twarz, przed Wielkim Jamesem Potterem, a zobaczymy jak daleko cię to zaprowadzi. - syknął czarodziej. James zaczął powoli podnosić różdżkę.

\- Ty... - zaczął Potter, ale wtedy włączyła się MollyWeasley.

\- Oh, na litość Merlina! Macie po dwadzieścia lat, a zachowujecie się jak dzieci. - czarownica weszłapomiędzykłócących się czarodziejów stając bokiem doSeverusa. Black już otwierał usta, aleSnapego ubiegł.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za zaproszenie, Molly, ale muszę wracać. - powiedział Snape bezbarwnym głosem z idealną miarą uprzejmości. Molly uśmiechnęła się do młodszego czarodzieja.

\- Dobrze,Severusie. Ale liczę, że kiedyś zostaniesz. -Severuskiwnął głową. Żaden z Huncwotów nie odezwał się słowem. Ale Ślizgonwidział jak Black, który już wstał z podłogi, zaciska gniewnie pięści, a Potter dłoń na różdżce.Severusuznał to za koniec, więc poszedł w stronę kominka. Arthur podał mu pojemnik z proszkiem Fiuu. Snape machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ogień. Wywołał lokalizacjęSpinner's End, a płomienie zmieniły kolor na zielony.Snapeodwrócił się jeszcze do zebranych.

\- Miłego wieczoru. - i zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach.

\- Co za... - Gdy zniknął Syriusz zaklął siarczyście, przez co zarobił potępiające spojrzenie Molly. Remus odwrócił się do dwóch mężczyzn wpoziewyrażającej dezaprobatę. James uniósł brwi.

\- O co chodzi, Lunatyku? - zapytał Potter. Lupin pokręcił głową.

\- Onic. - odpowiedział krótko wilkołak.James uniósł brew.

\- Jak to? Przecież widzę. - zapytał Potter. Remus spojrzał potępiająco na dwóch Huncwotów.

\- Obaj zachowujecie się jak dzieci! - warknął wilkołak. Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

\- O to ci chodzi... - mruknął Łapa. - Daj spokój, Lunatyku.

\- Nie„daj spokój". Jeśli myślicie, że wykonujecie dobrą robotę to jesteście w błędzie. - zdenerwował się wilkołak.

\- BroniszSmarkerusa? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Potter. Remus gwałtownie obrócił się do niego.

\- Nie mów tak o nim. Itak,bronię.Snapenic wam nie zrobił, a wy go atakujecie.

\- Obraził nas! - Zaprotestował Black, oburzając się jak dziecko. Remus przewrócił oczami.

\- Bo go sprowokowaliście, na litość Merlina!

\- My, jego? - powtórzył piskliwie Syriusz.

\- Syriusz! - syknął zdenerwowany wilkołak, a jego oczy na moment zmieniły się na bursztyn. Obaj czarodzieje cofnęli się o krok od wściekłego przyjaciela.

\- Spokojnie Remusie! - zawołał James, unosząc poddańczo ręce. Lupin spojrzał wilkiem na dwóch mężczyzn i po chwili obrócił się na pięcie wychodząc z kuchni. - Dokątto? Lunatyku?! - Obaj czarodzieje pobiegli za przyjacielem. Remus zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, ściągając płaszcz z wieszaka.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał Syriusz, obserwując poczynania kolegi.

\- Po przebywać w towarzystwie jedynej rozsądnej osoby z nas trzech. - wycedził z nietypowym dla siebie sarkazmem. Po czym nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami, pozostawiając dwóch Huncwotów.

Następna część: "Rozdział 3. Były, a jedyny przyjaciel"

Zapraszam!


	3. Rozdział 3 Były, a jedyny przyjaciel

**Odpowiedzi na recenzje:**

**Dumb Dreamer - Znam polskie tłumaczenie "Maruders", ale nie chciałam używać go wszędzie, by nie powtarzało się non-stop. Zresztą każdy wie, o co chodzi. Dziękuję za wskazanie tego komiczne go błędu. Wcześniej mi umknął. Teraz jak go zauważyłam nie mogłam się nie zaśmiać :D Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem popełniłam taki błąd. XD. Co do spacji mam ustawione na automatyczne odstępy, jednakże faktycznie mogło mi coś umknąć. :) Swoją drogą dziękuję za twoją opinię. :) Następny rozdział już wkrótce. Mam nadzieję, że zajrzysz. :)) **

**A teraz zapraszam do rozdziału. :) **

Lily nie wiedziała, ile tak siedziała, płacząc pod drzwiami. Łzy, lecące strumieniami już wyschły, a ona sama próbowała uspokoić oddech. Wytarła twarz wierzchem dłoni.

Lily poczuła pieczenie w ręce. Spojrzała na swoją zakrwawioną dłoń. Kilka kawałków szkła z ramki ze zdjęciem wystawało z jej dłoni. Krzywiąc się, wyciągnęła te większe, które mogła. Potem jej umysł wrócił do bieżącego problemu.

Na myśl o beznadziejnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła w jej oczach pojawiły się nowe łzy. Lily szybko zamrugała odganiając je. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Już i tak za bardzo się rozkleiła. Musiznaleźćjakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Kobieta wstała z podłogi, przytrzymując się drzwi. Lily odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i poprawiła sukienkę. Czarownica rozejrzała się po pokoju, szukając czegoś, co może pomóc w ucieczce.

Kobieta podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. Natychmiast owiało ją letnie powietrze. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Na jej nieszczęście to było pierwsze piętro, a okno obłożone zaklęciami ochronnymi, żeby przypadkiem ktoś przez nie nie wypadł. Lily odsunęła się od okna. Tędynapewnonie uda się jej uciec.

Nagle z dołu dobiegł szum kominka. Serce Lily podskoczyło. To pewnie James wrócił ze spotkania z Zakonem. Nawet nie myśląc, podniosła z podłogi podłużny kawałek szkła. Po schodach rozległy się ciężkie kroki.

Lily zacisnęła dłoń na trzymanym kawałku szkła, przecinając skórę. Krew spłynęła po jej dłoni, ale kobieta nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwowała drzwi. Kroki zbliżały się. Osoba zatrzymała się pod drzwiami. Rudowłosa kobieta bezwiednie wstrzymała oddech.

Rudowłosa czarownica usłyszała jak Potter odwołuje zaklęcia nałożone na sypialnię. A potem nastała cisza. Kobieta słyszała bicie swojego własnego serca w ciszy, jaka zapanowała. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanął James Potter. Jego twarz była pusta, a oczy zimne. Był zupełnieniepodobnydo człowieka, którego poślubiła miesiąc temu.

\- Masz mi coś do posiedzenia, żono? - zapytałPotter, wchodzącdo środka. Lily zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- A co chcesz usłyszeć? - odezwała się lodowatym głosem Lily.

\- Na przykład, przeprosiny za swoje zachowanie. - zaproponował James, bawiąc się różdżką. Lily prychnęła, nagle nabierając odwagi.

\- Niby jakie zachowanie? - zapytała kpiąco. - Za przedstawienie, jaka jest rzeczywistość? A może za odkrycie twojego sekretu, Jamesie Potterze? - James wykrzywił gniewnie twarz. - Ja tylko powiedziałam prawdę, na temattego, kimnaprawdę jesteś. To ty zdradziłeś mnie! Nie ja! To ty podniosłeś na mnie rękę! - krzyknęła kobieta. Potter zbliżył się powoli do czarownicy. Kilka razy kliknął językiem.

\- Widzę, że nic się nie nauczyłaś, Lily. - James pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem. Lily nie spodobał się sposób, w jaki wymówił jej imię. Gdy Potter podniósł głowę na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. - Więc muszę nauczyć cię lekcji, żono. - Lily pobladła znacząco, słysząc jego słowa. Potter machnął różdżką, a skrzydła okienne zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę żony.

Lilycofnęła się. Potter był coraz bliżej, a rudowłosa czarownica coraz bardziejcofała się w tył. Kobieta poczuła drewnianą kolumnę łóżka za sobą. Potter dalej zbliżał się. Lily ominęła mebel i w dalszym ciągu szła do tyłu. James śmiał się z jej wysiłków. Była taka bezradna i bezbronna. Nie miała z nim szans.

Ucieczka Lily zakończyła się, gdy jej plecy napotkały zimną ścianę. Rudowłosa kobieta rozejrzała się, panicznie szukając drogi wyjścia. Potter zaśmiał się zimno z jej trwogi. Wręcz rozkoszował się jej dławiącym lękiem.

Potter zbliżył się. Lily chciała go odepchnąć, ale ten złapał ją za nadgarstki. Potrząsnął nią i z całej siły uderzył o ścianę.

Następnie pchnął drobną kobietę na bok, gdzie wpadła na nocny stolik. Lily mogła przysiąc, że słyszała trzask łamanych kości.Potem gdyznalazła się na ziemi, poczuła ostry ból w płucach, odbierający powietrze.Zakaszlała, rozpaczliwie próbując złapać oddech, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło ból. Lily poczuła w metaliczny posmak w ustach i ciepłą ciecz. Kobieta wypluła krew na podłogę. Udało jej się zaczerpnąć powietrza. Potter pochylił się i złapał ją brutalnie za ramiona, pociągając do pionu. Następnie uderzył nią po raz kolejny o ścianę. Lily skrzywiła się. Zbliżył twarz do jej. Czarownica odwróciła głowę na bok.

\- Masz do powiedzenia coś mądrego, czy mam to powtórzyć? - zapytał jej mąż. Lily uparcie milczała. Potter ponownie nią uderzył. - Mów!

\- Niech cię szlag, Potter. - wysyczała Lily, cichym szeptem. Czarownica machnęła trzymanym kawałkiem szkła. Potter puścił ją, automatycznie łapiąc się za krwawiącą twarz. Lily wykorzystała moment i mocno pchnęła swojego oprawcę. Potter poleciał w tył i wpadł na drzwi z łazienki, wpadając do środka. Lily, nie czekając na nic, wybiegła z pokoju. Ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej, kobieta zbiegła, jak najszybciej po schodach.

\- RóżdżkaAccio! - krzyknęła po drodze. Różdżka odleciała ze stolika przy drzwiach, wpadając w jej dłoń. Słyszała, jak Potter wybiega z pokoju na górze. Lily rzuciła za sobą tarczę. W samą porę, by odbić klątwę lecącą w jej stronę. Kobieta machnęła różdżką na regał, a książki zaczęły spadać i rozsypały się na dywanie salonu, tarasując drogę Potterowi. Rudowłosa czarownica, nie odwracając cię pobiegła do drzwi.

\- Bombarda! - drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów, lądując na zewnątrz. Lily wybiegła na zewnątrz, ignorując wołanie Jamesa. Gdy tylko wyszła za furtkę, deportowała się. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała Lily, był widok wściekłego Pottera, zanim świat rozpłynął się w kalejdoskopie kolorów.

Severuszatrzasnął księgę, leżącą na blacie w laboratorium. Machnięciem ręki zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i pozostawił eliksir do wystudzenia. Mistrz Eliksirów wysłał wolumen do salonu. Machnął różdżkąodsyłającingrediencjena ich miejsce. Następnie wlał szarą miksturę do fiolki.

Po skończeniu pracy w laboratoriumSeverusSnapewreszcie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z laboratorium, zamykając za sobą drzwi piwnicy. Idąc do salonu, czarodziej machnął ręką, a w pokoju zapłonęło kilka świec.Snapeposzedł do barku, po drodze zapalając ogień w kominku. Zabrał stamtąd butelkę Ognistej Whiskey i nalał bursztynowy płyn do wezwanej wcześniej szklanki.Severususiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem z kryształowym naczyniem w dłoni.

Czarodziej odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy, masował jedną ręką skronie. Potter i Black naprawdę działają mu na nerwy. Dlaczego ci dwaj kretyni nie mogą zostawić go w spokoju, tylko wiecznieszukajązaczepki? Jeśli poszukują w ten sposób rozrywki to bardzo kiepski pomysł. A przynajmniej dlaSnape'a nie było to zabawne.

Potter i Black są siebie warci. Sentymentalne dzieci rozpaczające, jak to trudne jest życie. Oczywiście, obaj dopilnowali, żeby iSeveruso tym nie zapomniał. Jego lata wHogwarcieuczynili piekłem. Terazkontynuująswoją misję, by w dorosłym życiu też o tym wiedział.

Może nadszedł czas zostawić, niektóre rzeczy za sobą,Severusie?

Snapeprychnął na słowa dyrektora. W jakiej rzeczywistości żyjeAlbusDumbledore? Może w jego wizji idealnego świata, którą pielęgnuje w swoim umyśle, jest to możliwe, ale na pewno nie tu. Zbyt wiele ran pozostajeniezagojonychi zbyt wiele blizn zostaje, by rzucić przeszłość za siebie. Na niektóre nie ma lekarstwa.

James będzie nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Snapeprawie się zaśmiał. Prawie. Potter nauczycielem! Czyżby piekło zamarzło i nikt o tym nie poinformował?Severusmógł się założyć o cały barek Ognistej Whiskey, że będzie najbardziej ze wszystkich faworyzowałGryffonówi poniżałŚlizgonów. To taka gorsza wersjaSnape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. Potter wHogwarcie.

Znowu.

Severuswestchnął. A już myślał, że uwolnił się od Pottera, a tu co?

Snapenie pałał radością na ideę zobaczenia go na spotkaniu Zakonu, a teraz będzie widywał swoje Nemezis codziennie.Severusmiał przynajmniej nadzieję, że Potter będzie pilnował swojego biznesu i nie będzie wchodził mu w drogę. Ale jak to mówią:„Nadzieja matką głupich".

I częściej będzie widywał Lily.Severuspoczuł ból, ale i w jakiś sposób radość na tę myśl. Radość, że będzie mógł znów zobaczyć jej oczy, a ból na zimno, zranienie i rozczarowanie widoczne w szmaragdowych tęczówkach za każdym razem, gdy w nie spojrzy. Dzień, w którym nazwał Lily tym... słowem, był najgorszym dniem jego życia. W tym dniuzniczyłwszystko. Zniszczył ich przyjaźń bezpowrotnie.

Ona nadal ci tego nie wybaczyła.

Słowa Pottersprzedkilku godzin zadźwięczały w jego umyśle. I nigdy pewnie tego nie zrobi. A jedynarzecz, jakiejSeverusbył pewien to fakt, że to była jego wina. Jego i tylko jego. Nikt inny nie zawinił. Tylko on.

Snapepodniósł szklankę i jednymchlustemwypił jej zawartość. Kochał ją. Kochał ją każdym włóknem swojej istoty. Ale ona o tym nie wie. I nigdy się nie dowie. Wyszła za Pottera.

Severuspostanowił, że nie będzie się wtrącał. Jeżeli go kocha i naprawdę jest z nim szczęśliwa, to niech tak będzie. Usunie się w cień. Będzie z daleka patrzył na jej szczęście, ukrywając uczucie do królowej jego serca głęboko na dnie swej duszy, gdzie będzie bezpieczne.

Ale będzie tam dla niej.

Dla Lily.

Zawsze.

Z cichym trzaskiem, Lilypojawiła sięw pierwszym miejscu, jakie jej przyszło do głowy w tamtej chwili. Kobieta upadła na ziemię, ciężko oddychając. Kolana jej drżały, a ręce się trzęsły. Każdy oddech ranił jej płuca jak miecz.

Lily dała sobie chwilę, starając się uspokoić raniący oddech i szalejące serce. Czarownica zakaszlała, zasłaniając ustaręką. Gdy spojrzała na swoją dłoń zobaczyła świeżą krew.

Cudownie.

Po kilku minutach rudowłosa kobieta uspokoiła się na tyle, by wstać. Nadal czuła ból z każdym oddechem, ale po tym mocnym upadku na szafkę wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej ma złamanych kilka żeber, a jedno postanowiło bliżej zapoznać się z jej płucem. Stąd krew. W końcu była uzdrowicielką, więc wiedziała, jakie obrażenia mógł spowodować Potter. Lily owinęła się rękami i rozejrzała, gdzie jest.Mimo żebyło ciemno rozpoznała miejsce. Stare, zardzewiałe huśtawki, zaniedbana piaskownica.

Plac zabaw wSpinner's End.

Dlaczego pomyślała akurat o tym miejscu?

Może dlatego, że wiązała z nim wiele wspomnień. To tu w dzieciństwie bawiła się zSeverusem. Spędziła tu wiele radosnych chwil.

Lilypotarładłońmi ramiona.Mimo żebyło lato, wieczory w Anglii bywały chłodniejsze, a w tym roku szczególnie.

Wiedziała, że nie może tu zostać. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem opuściła plac zabaw.

Co ma teraz zrobić?Dokądiść? Przyszło jej namyśl, bywrócić do domu. Tak. Jej rodzicenapewnojej pomogą.

Małżeństwo Dalii i Marcusa Evansów było udane i pełne miłości. Lily idąc, wspominała, jak będąc małą dziewczynką patrzyła na rodziców i myślała sobie, że chce być, tak samo szczęśliwa, jak oni. Mieć kochającego męża. W późniejszym czasie swoje własne dziecko, które będzie kochać jak nic innego na świecie.

Ale to tylko dziecięce marzenia. Rzeczywistość nie była już w tęczowych barwach. Wyszła za mąż za człowieka, o którym myślała, że ją kocha, a w rzeczywistości się nią bawił. O którym myślała, że ona kocha. Lily już sama nie wiedziała, co czuje. Uczucia i emocje wirowały w jej duszyjakw kalejdoskopie.

Co czuła?

Ból... rozczarowanie... żal... zranienie... złość... smutek... upokorzenie...

Jedno pytanie odbijało się echem w jej umyśle.

Dlaczego?

Lily zamrugała łzami. Kilka słonych kropli potoczyło się po jej twarzy. Szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Kobieta zakaszlała, znów pozostawiając świeżą krew na dłoni. Płacz i złamane żebra nie są dobrym połączeniem.

Czarownica zatrzymała się, patrząc na dom po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ciepłe światło rozjaśniało okna w salonie domu Evansów. Na podjeździe stały dwa samochody. Lily sądziła, że Petunia z mężem odwiedziła rodziców. Zawsze ich odwiedzała, ale kiedy była pewna, że jej tam nie będzie.

Dawniej Lily miała dobry kontakt z siostrą. Aż do czasu, gdy poznałaSeverusa, który powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. Wtedy więź ta się urwała. Petunia zazdrosna o zdolności siostryzaczęłajej z tego powodu dokuczać. Tak ich nić dobrego kontaktu się zerwała.

Lily zrobiła krok, by przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, gdy wtedy ukuła ją nagła myśl.

Pierwszym miejscem, w którym James będzie jej szukać to najprawdopodobniej dom jej rodziców. Rodzice Lily byli mugolami. Nie mieliby szans z w pełni wyszkolonym czarodziejem. Młoda kobieta wycofała się. Nie mogła tam iść. Rudowłosa czarownica nie chciała narażać rodziców i siostry na gniew Jamesa Pottera.

Lily znów zakaszlała.Mimo żebyła już zmęczona poszła dalej chodnikiem, by zniknąć z widoku swojego rodzinnego domu. Kobieta weszła w wąską uliczkę między domami i oparła się plecami o chłodny mur. Co ma teraz zrobić? Gdzie iść?

Mogłaby iść do Alice, ale ona ma własną rodzinę i problemy, a Lily nie chciała obciążać przyjaciółki swoimi.

Drugą opcją jestHogwart. Lily wiedziała, że zawsze może szukać pomocy u takich nauczycieli jak Minerwa McGonagall,FiliusFilwick, czy u dyrektora. NawetSlughornbyłby skłonny pomóc. Ale wHogwarciejeszcze trwał semestr. Lily nie chciała spotkać jakiegoś ucznia, żeby potem cała szkoła plotkowała o jej sytuacji. W Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa wieści zawsze roznoszą się lotem błyskawicy.

Poza tym Lilynaprawdę nie miała już sił aportować się doHogwartu. Klatka piersiowa bolała ją przy każdym oddechu, coraz bardziej. A za każdym razem, gdy kaszlała zostawiała na dłoni coraz więcej krwi.

Wtedy do głowy przyszła jej jedyna osoba, którą nie chciała widzieć, a któranapewnojej pomoże.

SeverusSnape.

Lily oparła głowę o mur i spojrzała w niebo.Severusjest jej jedyną opcją. Rudowłosa kobieta nadal była na niego zła, zato, jakją nazwał tym słowem, wtedy nad jeziorem. Przepraszał ją za to nie raz, ale mu nie wybaczyła, pozwalając ranie na sercu dalej krwawić.

Ciałem Lily wstrząsnął dreszcz. Czarownica poczuła, jak na jej twarz zaczynają kapać krople deszczu. Ranna kobieta spojrzała w kierunku ulicy, prowadzącej w stronę domu jej byłego przyjaciela. Ramiona Lily opadły.

W tej sytuacji nie ma wyboru.Severusjest jej jedyną opcją.Pozatym,Ślizgonjest ostatnią osobą, u której James szukałby Lily. A po drugieSeverusjest prawdopodobnie jedynym czarodziejem, zdolnym sprzeciwić się Potterowi i nie ucierpieć w tym procesie.

Rudowłosa czarownica wyszła z zaułka i ostrożnym, lekko chwiejnym krokiem poszła ulicą, oświetloną ledwo świecącą latarnią. Deszcz zaczynał padać coraz mocniej, od czasu do czasu jasna błyskawica przecinała niebo, a grom przeszywał tętnienie deszczowej melodii, zakłócającej bezgłos ciszy. Ulica zionęła pustką, którą naruszyła tylko jedna, drobna sylwetka załamanej czarownicy, idącej do domu byłego, a jednocześnie jedynego przyjaciela.

James Potter zamknął za sobą drzwi z wielkim trzaskiem. Gryfon był wściekły. Właśnie dał uciec tej przeklętej czarownicy, zwanej jego żoną.

Jak się to w ogóle stało?

Jeszcze przed chwilą była w sypialni, przyszpilona przez niego do ściany, a zaraz potem znalazła się na zewnątrz i aportowała się spod jego nosa.

James dotknął opuszkami palców rozcięcia skóry na twarzy. Czarodziej skrzywił się przy dotyku. Podniósł dłoń na wysokość oczu. Na palcach miał odrobinę krwi. Piekielna żmija! Zapłaci za to. O, jak tylko ją dorwie zapłaci.

Jest żoną Jamesa Alexandra Pottera, czarodzieja czystej krwi i musi znać swoje miejsce, a nie wychodzić przed szereg. Powinna być szczęśliwa, że taki szlachetnie urodzony czarodziej, chciał kogoś takiego jak ona. Ale nie! Niewdzięcznica! Gdyby trzymała nos daleko od spraw, które jej nie dotyczą wszystko byłoby dobrze i nic takiego, by się nie wydarzyło. Dalej byliby szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Przynajmniej do czasu.

James wiedział, że wcześniej, czy później Lily odkryłaby jego zdradę. Nie sądził jednak, że nastąpi to zaledwie miesiąc po ich ślubie. Dowiedziała się za szybko. Jednak Lily była sprytniejsza niż sądził.

Potter wszedł do salonu, który cały był zawalony książkami, walającymi się po podłodze. Kilka szklanych przedmiotów leżało roztrzaskanych na ziemi. Potter machnął różdżką. Książki zaczęły same wracać na swoje miejsca w biblioteczce. Szklane bibeloty naprawił szybkimreparoi odstawił na miejsce.

Okularnik usiadł w jednym z foteli i zastanowił się co ma robić. Widział, że musi ją odnaleźć, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny i Lily opowie, co tu się wydarzyło. Aledokądmogła się udać?

James sądził, że pierwszemiejsce, do jakiegomogła pójść to dom jej rodziców. Ale z drugiej strony Lily nie była głupia, więc nawet jeśli tam poszła, to długo tam nie była. Przypuszczalnie wiedziała, że to będzie pierwsze miejsce, w jakim James będzie jej szukał. Ale gdzie mogła się udać?

Hogwart?Longbottomowie?

GrimmaundPlace,napewnonie. Gdyby tam się pojawiła, Syriusznapewnojuż fiukałby doPotterManor. Pytanie tylko, czy z awanturą, czy też nie.

Hogwartbył prawdopodobną opcją. Choć z drugiej strony Potter wątpił, czy Lily chciałaby, żeby jakikolwiek uczeń ją tam zobaczył w tym stanie. Zaczęłyby się plotki.Coś, czegoPan Potter nie bardzo chciał. Byli tam jednak ludzie, którzy mogli jej pomóc. Na przykład taka profesor McGonagall, czyAlbusDumbledore. Wtedy właśnie cień obawy pojawił się w umyśle Pottera. McGonagall lub dyrektor raczej nie pochwaliliby jego działań. Oni nie rozumieli. Nic nie rozumieli.

Potter wstał z fotela i wezwał płaszcz. Czarodziej poszedł do drzwi, zakładając go po drodze. James wyszedł na zewnątrz i skierował się do granicy odsłon, otaczających dom. Następnie okularnik skupił się na domu swoich teściów. W końcu gdzieś trzeba zacząć. Sekundę późnej James poczuł się, jak wciśnięty w wąską rurkę, a świat rozmył się w wirze kolorów i barw. Kilka sekund późnej James Potter z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się przed domem państwa Evansów.

Mistrz Eliksirów w dalszym ciągu siedział w fotelu, wsłuchując się w ciszę, w jakiej tonął dom. Bezgłos przerywało tylko skwierczenie ognia w kominku i rytmiczne uderzanie deszczu o okna.Severusrozkoszował się tą ciszą i spokojem.

Jutro wraca doHogwartu, gdzie znów będzie panować gwar, dyskutujących o najnowszychplotkach — portretówi zainteresowanych, wszystkim, tylko nienauką — uczniów. Tak, dziś był wolny weekendSnape'a.

Każdemu nauczycielowi wHogwarcieprzysługuje wolny weekend. Teraz była kolej Mistrza Eliksirów. Mimo toSeverusswoje wolne dni nie raz spędzał w zamku. Jako Głowa DomuSlytherinu, miał sporo obowiązków, więc nie często mógł sobie pozwolić na takie zniknięcia. Gdy go nie było jego obowiązki przejmowałFilius, aleŚlizgonirzadko kiedy szukali pomocy u małego profesora zaklęć. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubili SzefaRawenclowu. O nie! Większość lubiła ProfesoraFilwicka, jednak nie mieli do niego takiego zaufania jak do swojej Głowy Domu.ŚlizgoniuważaliSnape'a za dobrego Opiekuna ich Domu, wbrew opiniom innych studentów, mających nauczyciela mikstur za wrednego Nietoperza. Gdy mieli jakiś problem zawsze szli do swojego Szefa Domu, do którego mieli zaufanie i pewność, że nie zostawi ich bez pomocy.

Mimo żeSeverusuczył wHogwarciedopiero rok, już zaskarbił sobie szacunek studentów. ProfesorSnapebył uważany za surowego nauczyciela o wysokich standardach,szczycącegosię swoim mrocznym wizerunkiem i wręcz nałogowym sarkazmem. Mistrz Eliksirów na swój własny, pokręcony sposób znajdował rozrywkę w używaniuironiii szyderstwa. To jego własne,oryginalnepoczucie humoru, które nie każdy rozumiał.

Nagle uroczystą ciszę, panującą w domu, przerwało pukanie do drzwi.Severuspoderwał głowę, patrząc na źródło nagłego dźwięku. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.Severuswzruszył ramionami, sądząc, że mu się wydawało. Za chwilę jednak pukanie się ponowiło.

Mistrz Eliksirów odstawił z trzaskiem szklankę na stolik i wstał z fotela, zły, że ktoś odważył się zburzyć jego spokój. Mrucząc pod nosem, co ma zamiar zrobić śmiałkowi, który wpadł na heroicznykoncept, by zapukać do drzwiSeverusaSnape'a w środku nocy,ówczarodziej poszedł do wyjścia. Przechodząc przez krótki korytarz, Mistrz Eliksirów z rozmachem otworzył drzwi.

\- Kto do jasnej cholery... - reszta sensu wypowiedziSeverusanie nastąpiła. Czarodziej zamarł, gdy zobaczył swojegoniezapowiedzianegogościa.

**Następny rozdział: "4. Niespodzianek ciąg dalszy".****Do zobaczenia! **


	4. Rozdział 4 Niespodzianek ciąg dalszy

**_Poprzednio:_**

_\- Kto do jasnej cholery... - reszta sensu wypowiedzi Severusa nie nastąpiła. Czarodziej zamarł, gdy zobaczył swojego niezapowiedzianego gościa._

\- Lupin? -Snape stwierdził zaskoczony, lecz szybko ukrył zdziwienie za pustą maską. - Mam nadzieję, że masz dobrą wymówkę, by zjawić się u mnie w środku nocy. - wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów, opierając się o framugę. Lupin uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Chyba nie powiesz miSeverusie, że wyciągnąłem cię z łóżka? - zapytał wesoło wilkołak. Severus musiał mentalnie przyznać mu rację. Raczej nie kładzie się do łóżka w swoich czarnych szatach.

\- Jakkolwiek ta rozmowa by mnie bawiła, sądzę, że nie przyszedłeś poplotkować. - wyraz twarzy drugiego czarodzieja spoważniał.

\- Rzeczywiście. Czy mogę wejść? -Severus westchnął dramatycznie. Zawsze chciał gościć w swoim domu wilkołaka.

\- Jeżeli musisz... -Snapeodsunął się, robiąc przejście. Gospodarz zamknął drzwi za drugim mężczyzną i poprowadził go do salonu. Po drodze Remus zawiesił mokry płaszcz na haczyku nie daleko drzwi, a następnie dołączył do kolegi z Zakonu. Snape usiadł na wcześniej zajmowanym fotelu. Za to Remus stanął niezdecydowany na środku pokoju, rozglądając się. Snape przewrócił oczami. Czyżby wilkołak spodziewał się w jego domu trumien, nietoperzy i zaschniętej krwi na podłodze?

\- Jeżeli już przekonałeś się Lupin, że żaden wampir nie wyskoczy z ukrytej trumny, by pozbawić cię każdej kropli krwi, możesz wreszcie posadzić swój szanowny koniec pleców w fotelu. - zaszydził Mistrz Eliksirów z cynicznym uśmieszkiem. Wilkołak lekko się zarumienił, ale usiadł we wskazanym fotelu. Po chwili jednak wrócił do normy. - Czego chcesz, Lupin?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać,Severusie. -Severus uniósł brew.

\- Porozmawiać? - powtórzył, patrząc na Remusa, jak na nie do końca zdrowego.

\- Tak. - Remus wziął głęboki oddech. - To, co się dziś stało na Grimmaund Place...

\- Postanowiłeś wsiąść przykład ze swoich małych przyjaciół i szukać rozrywki tam, gdzie jej nie ma? - zadrwił ex Śmierciożerca zimnym głosem. Lupin pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pochwalam ich zachowania względem ciebie, Severusie. - odpowiedział stanowczo wilkołak. Severus prychnął. Nie pochwala, ale jakoś nie robi nic w tym kierunku. - James i Syriusz po prostu cię nie lubią i obaj mają ku temu powody. Widzisz...

\- „Chodzi bardziej o to, że istnieje, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli... „ - zacytował zimnoSnape, rzucając gościowi spojrzenie mrożące do szpiku kości. - Czy to właśnie nie to jest uzasadnieniem Pottera? - zapytał gorzko Mistrz Eliksirów. Remus spojrzał na niego smutno, doskonale pamiętając sytuację, kiedy zostały wypowiedziane.

\- To nie jest wytłumaczenie, a James nie ma racji. Każdy ma prawo do własnego życia. Nie ważne czy jest Gryfonem, czy Ślizgonem...

\- Nie potrzebuje twojej litości, Lupin. - warknął Snape, prostując się nagle w fotelu. Severus nienawidził, jak ktoś się nad nim litował. Aż robi się nie dobrze.

\- Wiem,Severusie. - odskoczył Remus, unosząc ręce. - Ja wiem, że zrobiłem źle. Już dawno powinienem ich powstrzymać, ale tak bardzo bałem się stracić przyjaciół, którym nie przeszkadza mój stan. - wyznał wilkołak. Snape milczał. Coś o tym wiedział.

Przed poznaniem Lily, Severus nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Nikt nie chciał się z nim kolegować. No, bo kto chciałby się przyjaźnić z samotnym chłopcem w starych, zużytych ubraniach, gdy wokoło jest wiele innych roześmianych dzieci z dobrych domów?

Gdy już się zaprzyjaźnili, Severus nic jej nie powiedział o sytuacji domowej w obawie, że nie będzie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego i poszuka nowego towarzystwa.

Ale Lily była bystrą dziewczynką i szybko zauważyła, że było coś nie tak. Wbrew jego obawom nie przestała się z nim przyjaźnić, ale zaczęła go wspierać.

Lupin ma gorzej. Agresywny dom, a bycie wilkołakiem to dwa problemy różnych kalibrów, ale równie poważne.

\- Przymykałem oczy na ich wybryki, wmawiając sobie, że niebiorąc w tym udziału, nie będę winny. Ale teraz wiem, że byłem tak samo odpowiedzialny, jakoni. A nawet bardziej, bo nie zrobiłem nic, by ich zatrzymać. I za to przepraszam. Za nich i siebie. - Snape spojrzał w punkt gdzieś przed sobą. A więc po to przyszedł Lupin. Nagle poczuł ukłucie winy i postanowił przeprosić, by uspokoić sumienie.

\- I myślisz sobie, że jedno słowo zmaże lata drwin i upokorzenia? - zapytał lodowato Ślizgon, mrożąc drugiego wzrokiem. - Myślisz, że jak powiesz „przepraszam" to zapomnę o wszystkim, co się działo wvHogwarcie i nagle zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie liczę na wybaczenie,Severusie. - odparł spokojnie Rumus, patrząc w oczy kolegi ze szkoły. - Chcę jednak byś wiedział,że żałuje. -Severus widział szczerość w jego oczach, ale mimo to nie był w stanie mu wybaczyć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Snape tylko kiwnął głową. Obaj czarodzieje mogli powiedzieć, że ich tymczasowy sojusz jest zawarty.

\- I tylko po to przyszedłeś w środku nocy? - zapytał Snape zerkając na zegar nad kominkiem, który wskazywał 22.56. Remus zastanowił się.

\- Między innymi. - odpowiedział wilkołak. Snapeuniósł brwi. - Miałem to zrobić po spotkaniu, ale nie chciałem tego mówić przy Jamesie i Syriuszu. Chodzi o eliksir. - Severus mentalnie się z nim zgodził. To nie byłby dobry pomysł.

\- Jakieś żenujące efekty uboczne? - zapytał sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Lupin zaśmiał się.

\- Nie. Chciałem podziękować i zapytać, czy mogę coś zrobić. W końcu ten eliksir jest dość drogi i czasochłonny. -Snape machnął ręką.

-Na pewnonie zdołałbyś uwarzyć go lepiej niż ja.

\- Nie wątpię. - zachichotał wilkołak, zaraz jednak spoważniał. Między mężczyznami nastała chwila ciszy. Severus spojrzał uważnie na kolegę z roku. Coś tu nie gra.

\- Dlaczego myślę, że masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, Lupin? - zapytał Snape unosząc brew. Remus westchnął.

\- Wiem, że nie jest to najlepszy temat do rozmowy z tobą, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, która może coś zrobić. - odpowiedział tajemniczo wilkołak. Severus spojrzał na swojego gościa z zainteresowaniem. Co może mieć do powiedzenia Lupin?

\- Mów, Lupin.

\- To James. - wzrok Snape'a stwardniał. Potter! Oczywiście! A któż by inny!

\- A na co związanego z Potterem tylko ja mogę coś poradzić? - zapytał kwaśno Snape, próbując nie przekląć Pottera na odległość. Remus pochylił się do przodu.

\- Cztery miesiące temu James był na misji dla Zakonu. Gdy wrócił był... w jakiś sposób inny. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale zachowywał się inaczej. Na początku tego nie zauważyłem. Dopiero kilka tygodni późnej. Zrobił się bardziej agresywny i arogancki...

\- Arogancja to drugie imię Pottera. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. - stwierdził z przekąsem Snape. Remus pokręcił głową.

\- Ale to, za wiele nawet, jak dla niego. Z czasem to się pogłębiło. Syriusz tego nie dostrzegł, ale ja tak. Wydaje mi się, że ktoś rzucił na niego urok. - podsumował Remus, prostując się. - Zrobiłem ukradkiem kilka testów, niestety wszystkie negatywne.

\- Więc nie masz dowodów na poparcie swojej tezy, Lupin.

\- No nie. Dlatego proszę o pomoc ciebie, Severusie.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że pomogę Potterowi? - zapytał Snape, splatając palce, uważnie obserwując wilkołaka.

\- Wiem, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Severusiei zrobisz co słuszne. - odparł łagodnie wilkołak. Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa. Że też ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi Lupin musiał przyjść po pomoc akurat do niego. I to w związku z Potterem. Podejrzenie, że Huncwot jest przeklęty było niepokojące. Normalny Potter jest niebezpieczny, ale przeklęty Potter o wiele bardziej. A jest on mężem Lily.

Co, jeśli pod wpływem przekleństwa skrzywdzi Lily?

\- Czego próbowałeś? - zapytał Snape, lekko zrezygnowanym tonem. Remus lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Wszystkich znanych mi zaklęć odkrywających.

\- I nic?

\- Niestety.

\- Bez poszlak nie licz, że cokolwiek można zrobić, Lupin. - warknął nagle rozdrażniony Snape. Severus niewiedział, co go podkusiło, by zacząć pomagać Potterowi.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedział cicho Remus. - Ale wiem też... - nagle grom huknął, odcinając jego wypowiedź. Obaj spojrzeli na okno rozświetlone błyskawicą. - Rozpętała się porządna burza. - skomentował Remus.

\- I nadal tu jesteś, żeby rozmawiać o pogodzie? - zapytał cynicznie Snape. - Zabieraj się stąd, zanim sam cię wyprowadzę. - warknął z typową zajadliwością. Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wrócił stary, dobry Severus Snape. Remus wstał, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie. - Sprowadziłeś swoich małych przyjaciół, Lupin? - zaszydził Snape. Remus pokręcił zdezorientowany głową. Snape wstał i nachmurzony powędrował do drzwi. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa i to w kilku językach oraz w myślach przeglądając listę przekleństw, którymi ma ochotę uraczyć kolejnego niespodziewanego gościa, Snape otworzył drzwi.

\- Kto tym razem do cholery... - po raz kolejny sens zdania uciekł, gdy Severus zamarł w miejscu. Na jego progu, przemoczona do suchej nitki, z krwią na twarzy i ubraniu stała Lily Evans. A właściwie Potter. Z jej kasztanowo rudych włosów kapały krople wody, a twarz była mokra od deszczu i nie tylko. Szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły na Severusa ze smutkiem, jak i nadzieją. Snapevzamrugał zaskoczony, a mięśnie jego twarzy ogłosiły strajk. Lily była ostatnią osobą, której by się spodziewał. - Lily?

-S-Severus. - szepnęła Lily, chwiejąc się lekko. Severusvwyciągnął ręce i przytrzymał przyjaciółkę w pionie. Lily z wdzięcznością przyjęła pomoc czarodzieja. - Proszę, pomóż mi, Severusie. - szepnęła słabo rudowłosa czarownica.

\- Oczywiście, Lily. -Severus wprowadził wyczerpaną wiedźmę do środka i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając burzę i lodowate fale deszczu na zewnątrz. Lily cicho syknęła, gdy nieświadomy jej obrażeń, Severus położył dłoń na jej tali. Czarodziej natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk i ostrożnie zaprowadził przemoczoną przyjaciółkę do salonu, gdzie był Lupin.

Remus odwrócił się do wejścia. Gdy zobaczył przemoczoną i osłabioną Lily, prowadzoną przez Severusa, natychmiast wstał. Szybko podszedł do żony przyjaciela i zbladł, widząc jej stan.

\- Lily, co się stało? Czy James wie? Czy...

\- Nie teraz, Lupin. - odciął go Snape, prowadząc Lily, w stronę sofy. - W pudełku na kominku jest proszek Fiuu... - resztySeverusnie musiał już mówić.

\- Wezwę Pomfrey. - wilkołak szybko poszedł w stronę kominka.

-Poppy jest we Francji na szkoleniu. - zatrzymał go Snape, pomagając Lily usiąść. - Wezwij Molly. - Lupin pokiwał głową i rzucił proszek Fiuu w płomienie, wywołując Norę.

Tymczasem Severus rzucił czar suszący na Lily, po drodze wzywając koc i torbę z eliksirami. Nie mówiąc nic, czarodziej otulił ukochaną miękkim materiałem, za co Lily była wdzięczna. Severus grzebał w torbie z eliksirami, gdy Remus odsunął się od kominka, z którego kilka sekund późnej wyszła Molly Weasley. Matriarcha rodziny Weasley'ów natychmiast podeszła do młodszej czarownicy.

\- Lily, moja Droga. Co się stało? - zapytała natychmiast starsza wiedźma, łapiąc rudowłosą kobietę za rękę. Lily otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zaatakowała ją fala kaszlu. Zielonooka zasłoniła usta ręką, a zaostrzony ból w klatce piersiowej zmusił ją do zwinięcia się w kłębek. Na jej ręce znów znalazła się krew. Molly zaczęła uspokajać młodszą czarownicę. Lily powoli uspakajała oddech.

\- Masz tu jakiś wolny pokój, Severusie? - zapytała Molly czarodzieja w czarnych szatach.

\- Tak, na górze.

\- Zabierzmy ją tam. -Severus podszedł do Lily i pamiętając o jej poprzedniej reakcji na dotyk najdelikatniej, jak mógł podniósł rudowłosą do pionu. Remus stanął po jej drugiej stronie, trzymając za ramię. Cała trójka pomału skierowała się do schodów, na górę. Molly szła za nimi, biorąc po drodze torbę z miksturami Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy byli na górze, Severus bezróżdżkowo otworzył jedne z kilku drzwi. W środku stało jasnobrązowe łóżko z błękitną kołdrą i granatową narzutą. Naprzeciwko okna była tego samego koloru szafa, a po obu stronach łóżka były dwa stoliki nocne. Cały pokój był pomalowany na niebiesko i biało. Obok szafy były drzwi, prowadzące do łazienki.

Dwaj czarodzieje wprowadzili Lily do pokoju i posadzili na łóżku. Molly rzuciła czar diagnozujący, podczas gdy Severus już szukał potrzebnych Eliksirów i układał je w odpowiedniej kolejności na stoliku. Zaś zaniepokojony Remus stał w nogach łóżka, obserwując Lily i zachodząc w głowę, kto mógł jej to zrobić. I dlaczego Lily poszła szukać pomocy i Severusa, ze wszystkich ludzi. A czy James wie?Na pewnosię martwi.

\- Jeżeli nie masz co do roboty, Lupin to sprawdź, czycię nie ma na dole, a nie wiś nad nami jak kat, na litość Merlina. - warknął Snape, gdy zauważył unoszącego się nad nimi wilkołaka. Remus pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście,Severusie. Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. - odpowiedział Remus, rozumnie. - Zawiadomię Jamesa...

\- Nie! - nagłe zaprzeczenie Lily, zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Rumus spojrzał na żonę przyjaciela oszołomiony, Molly przykleiła wzrok do młodszej czarownicy z uwagą, a Severus zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Coś tu było nie tak... - Nic mu na razie nie mów, Remusie, proszę. - w głosie Lily słychać było wręcz błaganie.

\- Dlaczego...

\- Remusie. - przerwała mu Molly, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu młodszego czarodzieja. - Nie teraz. - powiedziała cicho wiedźma, prowadząc go w stronę drzwi. Remus wyszedł na korytarz i zszedł do salonu. Reakacja Lily go zaskoczyła. Dlaczego nie chce, by James wiedział? Remus wiedział, że Rogacz nie będzie uradowany, widząc Lily w domu swojego Nemezis. Czyżby tego się obawiała?

Tymczasem w pokoju na górze Severus zajrzał Molly przez ramię, zgłębiając wyniki skanu diagnostycznego. Złamane dwa zebra, jedno przebiło płuco, kawałki szkła wbite w jedną dłoń, druga dość głęboko przecięta. Severus zastanawiał się z niepokojem, co na Salazara jej się przytrafiło. Kto jej to zrobił? Kto ją napadł? Kto... Nie ważne. Severus wrócił do rzeczywistości. Teraz nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiał. W tej chwili musi zająć się Lily, a późnej wszcznie śledztwo. Severus zabrał ze stolika jeden słoiczek z maścią dezynfekującą i podał go pani Weasley.

\- Molly, ty zajmij się jej prawą ręką, ja lewą. Żebra później. -Severuszwrócił się do czerwonowłosej czarownicy.

\- Dobrze, Severusie. -odpowiedziała Molly, przechodząc na drugą stronę łóżka. Severus obrócił się do siedzącej na łóżku Lily.

\- Staraj się spokojnie oddychać i jak najmniej się ruszać, Lily. - powiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Dobrze. - odpowiedziała szeptem czarownica. Severus zabrał ze stolika drugi słoiczek z maścią i odkręcił go, ukazując czarną zawartość. Lily spojrzała na bynajmniej napawający optymizmem kolor.

Severus usiadł na skraju łóżka i wziął zranioną dłoń Lily w swoją. Kobieta poczuła lekki prąd, jaki przeszedł, gdy ich ręce się zetknęły. Ukradkiem zerknęła na przyjaciela. Jeśli Severusto poczuł, nie okazał tego. Czarodziej przyjrzał się jej ręce. Z jej dłoni wystawało kilka kawałków szkła. Severus wysunął różdżkę z rękawa i cichym zaklęciem je usunął.

Lily przygryzła wargę, gdy szkło zniknęło, a z cięć zaczęła sączyć się krew. Severus rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, zamykając rany. Potem delikatnie nałożył maść na zaczerwienione linie i obwiązał, wyczarowaną, białą tkaniną. Snapewstał i odłożył zakręcony słoik na stolik. Severus spojrzał na Molly, która właśnie skończyła zawiązywać bandarz. Teraz nadszedł czas na jej żebra. Molly wymownie spojrzała na bladą czarownicę. Severus kiwnął głową. Lily nie zauważyła tej cichej konwersacji.

\- Idę do Lupina.Zawołaj, jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować, Molly. - poinformował Severus, idąc w stronę wyjścia.

\- Dobrze, Severusie. - Lily patrzyła, jak Severus wychodzi z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czarodziej przeszedł przez korytarz i zszedł po schodach do salonu. Tam, pochylony na kanapie siedział Remus Lupin. Gdy usłyszał kroki, wilkołak odwrócił się i wstał.

\- Co z Lily? - zapytał zaniepokojony, stanem przyjaciółki.

\- Złamane dwa żebra, jedno przebiło płuco i kilka zadrapań. Nic poważnego. Molly się nią teraz zajmuje. - odpowiedział Snape, starając się nie okazywać nerwowości. Usiadł we wcześniej zajmowanym fotelu.

\- Nie rozumiem. Co jej się stało? - Lupin puścił pytanie w przestrzeń. Severus spojrzał ostro na wilkołaka.

\- Myślisz, że nie chcę się dowiedzieć? - zapytał sarkastycznie młody profesor. Remus westchnął głęboko.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli,Severusie.

\- Proponuję zapytać Lily, gdy już Molly z nią skończy. - poradził Snape z nutą sarkazmu przy ostatnich słowach. Remus pokiwał głową, zgadzając się. Severus zatonął w myślach. Kto mógł to zrobić? Kto odważył się skrzywdzić jego słodką Lily? Severus przysiągł, że jeśli ten ktoś wpadnie w jego ręce, będzie żałował, że nie trafił do niewoli u Czarnego Pana. Na razie tylko Lily wie, kto jest odpowiedzialny. Severus miał nadzieję, że wie.

Severusa zdziwiła reakcja Lily, na propozycję Lupina, powiadomienia Pottera. Czyżby miał on coś z tym wspólnego? Może obawiała się jego reakcji, na fakt, że jest w domu jego Nemezis. To mogło być to. Ale Severus miał nie jasne przeczucie, że to nie jedyny powód.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Czy Potter mógłby...? Mistrz Eliksirów rozważył taką możliwość. Chociaż uważał ją za mniej prawdopodobną. Potter mógł być dupkiem dla niego, ale nie sądził, by podniósł rękę na Lily. A jeśli tak to nienawiść, jaką Snape czuł do Pottera, wzrośnie stokrotnie,a już jest gigantycznych rozmiarów.

Severus wyszedł z zadumy, gdy usłyszał kroki po schodach. Dwaj czarodzieje spojrzeli na schodzącą po schodach, Molly Weasley. Obaj mężczyźni wstali.

\- I jak Molly? - zapytał Lupin, podchodząc kilka kroków. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się lekko, zaraz jednak uśmiech ten zbladł.

\- Jest w porządku. Chce rozmawiać. - trójka czarowników weszła po schodach na górę do jednego zajmowanego pokoju. Remus natychmiast podszedł do przyjaciółki i stanął obok łóżka. Severus wezwał dwa krzesła dla Remusa i Molly. Sam stanął obok okna, opierając się o parapet. Czarnowłosy czarodziej zlustrował badawczym wzrokiem, siedzącą na łóżku czarownicę. Lily nadal była blada, ale wyglądała lepiej, niż jak się pojawiła.

\- Jak się czujesz, Lily? - zapytał Remus, przyglądając się jej. Lily uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- A jak wyglądam?

\- Lepiej, niż poprzednio. - odpowiedział szczerze wilkołak.

\- Co się stało Lily? - zapytała Molly, sadowiąc się na krześle obok łóżka. Na twarzy Lily zawitał smutek, a ona sama zacisnęła dłonie na prześcieradle.

\- Ja... Nie wiem jak mam zacząć.

\- Najlepiej od początku. - poradził Remus, pochylając się w swoim krześle.

\- Nie spiesz się, kochanie. - powiedziała łagodnie Pani Weasley. Severus nie odezwał się słowem w obawie, że nagle Lily odkryje, że tam jest i przypomni sobie, jak ją nazwał. A wtedy wyjdzie i Severus znów ją straci.

Zaś Lily podobało się to milczenie. Severus nigdy nie wyciągał nic na siłę, za co zielonooka była wdzięczna. Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Byłam dziś w Dziurawym Kotle i dowiedziałam się, że... James wynajął tam pokój. Nic o tym nie wiedziałam i poszłam tam dowiedzieć się, po coto zrobił. Ja... zobaczyłam tam Jamesa... I... - Lily wzięła drżący oddech. - Tę kobietę... On... On mnie zdradził! - wykrztusiła Lily, nie patrząc na nikogo. Łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach.

**Następny rozdział: "5. Pomysł Lupina"**


	5. Rozdział 5 Pomysł Lupina

**_Poprzednio:_**_\- Byłam dziś w Dziurawym Kotle i dowiedziałam się, że... James wynajął tam pokój. Nic o tym nie wiedziałam i poszłam tam dowiedzieć się po co. Ja... zobaczyłam tam Jamesa... I... - Lily wzięła drżący oddech. - Tą kobietą... On... On mnie zdradził! - wykrztusiła Lily, nie patrząc na nikogo. Łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach._

\- Merlinie! - Molly zasłoniła usta ręką, z niedowierzaniem. Przeniosła się na łóżko, otaczając ramieniem młodszą czarownicę. Mięśnie twarzy Remusa ogłosiły strajk, otwierając jego usta z niewiary. James zdradził Lily?! To nie może być prawdą! To niemożliwe! Rogacz nigdy, by tego nie zrobił. James, jakiegozna, jest dobrym człowiekiem. Uczciwym, odważnym i lojalnym. A Lily kocha do szaleństwa. Nie mógłby jej zdradzić.

Severus zacisnął dłonie na parapecie, a usta zwęził w wąską linię. A więc idealny James Potter wcale nie jest taki idealny. Severus poczuł gniew na Gryfona. Jak on mógł jej to zrobić?! Jak on mógł zdradzić Lily dla jakieś malowanej wiedźmy?! Lily jest wrażliwą, najmilszą i najpiękniejszą, o wielkim sercu kobietą, jaką Severus kiedykolwiek znał. Ale Potter tego nie dostrzegł. Zamiast tego szukał towarzystwa, sprowadzając sobie jakieś puste czarownice.Severuspoczuł złośliwą chęć zemsty. O, jak tylko Potter wpadnie w jego ręce...

-... Ja... Nie mogłam dłużej na to patrzeć. - Lily kontynułowaładrżącym głosem. - Uciekłam stamtąd do... Do Potter Manor. Spakowałam się, ale skrzat zawiadomił... Jamesa, że coś jest nie tak. I on przyszedł. Ja... Zażądałam od niego prawdy. Na początku mnie okłamywał, ale późnej... Zrozumiał, że ja wiem. I wtedy... Nagle się zmienił... Nigdy go takiego nie widziałam. Ja... Krzyczałam na niego. I wtedy... On... Uderzył mnie! - na te słowa Severus poczuł, jak krew w nim zamarza, a jego nienawiść do Pottera wzrasta stokrotnie. Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął mocniej dłonie na parapecie. Aż dziwne, że podokiennik nie pękł. James Cholerny Potter śmiał podnieść rękę na Lily! -... Wtedy nadeszło wezwanie na zebranie Zakonu. On...Zamknął mnie w pokoju i wyszedł. - Teraz Severus rozumiał, dlaczego Potter był sam. - Gdywrócił, oczekiwał,że będę go błagać o wybaczenie. - Lily wypluła trzy ostatnie słowa z nietypową dla niej pogardą. Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Prawie. - Ja odmówiłam, wtedy on... - Lily wzięła kolejny drżący oddech. -... On ponownie to zrobił... - każdy wiedział, co kobieta miała na myśli. - Ale udało mi się uciec. - zakończyła Lily, bojąc się spojrzeć na ich twarze. Snape odwrócił się twarzą do okna. Nie chciał, by Lily widziała żądzę mordu, widoczną na jego twarzy. Severus wiedział, że jakby teraz zobaczył Pottera, zrobiłby coś, za co w trybie natychmiastowym trafiłby doAzkabanu. Jeszcze nie wymyślono słów na to, co miał ochotę zrobić temu draniowi, który odważył się podnieść rękę na Lily. Pamiętał, kiedy mówił jej, jaki jest Potter. I chociaż korciłogo, by powiedzieć teraz„A nie mówiłem!", powstrzymał się. Severus wiedział, że to nie byłoby najmądrzejsze posunięcie z jego strony w tej chwili.

Remus siedział sztywno na krześle, patrząc na jakiś odległy punkt na ścianie. Wilkołak był zarówno sceptyczny, co do zachowania Jamesa, jak i dogłębnie wściekły. Ukryty w jego wnętrzu wilk szalał z furią. Zaś druga strona, jego naturalnie spokojna natura zadawała pytanie.

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego James zdradził Lily? Dlaczego się z nią ożenił, jeśli jej nie kochał? Czy rzeczywiście potrafiłby w gniewie ją uderzyć? Może i był dupkiem w szkole dlaSeverusai nie raz jego dowcipy zamieniały się w okrutne dręczycielstwo, ale, czy byłby zdolny uderzyć Lily?

Molly siedziała, obejmując załamaną czarownicę ramieniem. James zawsze wydawał jej się miłym młodzieńcem. Może trochę napuszony, ale sympatyczny. Molly pamiętała, jak James się zachowywał, gdy byli z Lily jeszcze narzeczeństwem. Był taki czuły i opiekuńczy względem niej. Zupełnie niepodobnydo tego, co powiedziała teraz Lily. Ale Molly wierzyła jej. Sposób, w jaki przeżywała, opowiadając to, mówił czerwonowłosej czarownicy, że to prawda. Lily nie miała powodu, by kłamać.

Molly ukradkiem spojrzała na pozostałych dwóch czarodziejów. Remus siedział z dłonią we włosach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel był zdolny do takiej podłości. Pani Weasley wiedziała, że jest mu trudno pogodzić prawdę z tym, co wie o przyjacielu. Musi przetrawić to, co się stało. To od niego zależy, czy przyjmie to do wiadomości, czy nie.

Pani Weasley zerknęła na czarodzieja w czarnych szatach, będącego przy oknie. Severusstał tyłem do wszystkich, ściskając rękami parapet. Jego gniew był wręcz namacalny. Molly prawie widziała iskrzące powietrze. Było jasne, że ex Śmierciożerca jest wściekły. Molly nie dziwiła się. Gdyby to ona była na jego miejscu, byłaby równie rozeźlona.

Jednak jedno Molly wiedziała napewno. Pojawienie się na progu domuSeverusabyło najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Lily mogła zrobić. Severus mógł być porywczy i mieć ognisty temperament, ale nigdy,przenigdy nie skrzywdziłby Lily i chroniłby ją, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Jest on bardzo oddanym przyjacielem.

Molly nawet kiedyś zastanawiała się, czy on czegoś do niej nie czuje. Nawet jeśli tak jest, to ukrywa to głęboko w sobie. Pani Weasley spojrzała na Snape'a ze smutkiem. Popełnił w szkole jeden nie bagatelny błąd, który pociągnął za sobą kolejne. A teraz płaci za nie cenę. Ale dostał szansę na odkupienie błędów. Jednak Molly wiedziała, że jedyną rzecz, jaka pozwoli mu wybaczyć samemu sobie to wybaczenie Lily.

\- Ja... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. - odezwał się wreszcie Remus, prostując się. Lily spojrzała na czarodzieja wielkimi oczami.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? - zapytała cicho Lily, spuszczając wzrok na kolana.

\- Wierzę, Lily, wierzę. - zapewnił gorliwie Lupin. - Po prostu... to wydaje mi się takie... - wilkołak szukał odpowiedniego słowa. - Abstrakcyjne. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobił. - Remus wstał i zaczął krążyć. - Nigdy taki nie był. Czasem naprawdę szybko się złościł z byle powodu, ale rękoczyny to nie w jego stylu.

_\- Nie w jego stylu? -_ powtórzył Snape, nagle się odwracając. Dopiero teraz Lily i Remus przypomnieli sobie, że też jest w pokoju. - Rzeczywiście. Akceptowanie niewygodnej prawdy to _nie w jego stylu. _\- wycedził zajadliwie Snape.

\- Co masz na myśli, Severusie? - zapytał Remus, nieco marsowo.

\- Jeszcze nie wymyślono słów na to, co teraz myślę, Lupin. - wycedził lodowato Snape. Było jasne, że jest wściekły. Lily spojrzała na przyjaciela, który teraz ciskał gromami w wilkołaka. Severus zawsze miał porywisty charakter. A gdy była mowa o Potterze był bardzo antypatyczny. Lily była świadoma ich wzajemnej nienawiści i wiedziała, że to się nigdy nie zmieni. Tym bardziej teraz. Ale wiedziała, że mimo swojego ognistego temperamentu nie skrzywdzi jej w taki sposób, jak James. Nigdy nie podniósłby na nią ręki. Była tego pewna.

\- Severusie... - zaczął Remus, gdy nagle z salonu dobiegł szum kominka. Lily z obawą spojrzała na wyjście z pokoju. Nie! To ostatnie miejsce, w jakim James będzie jej szukał. Severus spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

\- Na Salazara, kogo znów niesie? Jak słowo daję... - reszta zdania uciekła, gdy Severus wyszedł z pokoju, a szaty za nim falowały. Mistrz Eliksirów zszedł do salonu, gdzie w fotelu siedział...AlbusDumbledore.

\- Albusie? -Dumbledore spojrzał naSnape'a i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, a w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki. Jak zwykle.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie.

\- Dobry wieczór,Albusie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tej porze? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów zwykłym tonem. Albus uśmiechnął się. Jak zwykle od razu do rzeczy.

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, Severusie, że idziesz już spać. - zachichotał starzec. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Teraz napewno nie. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. - Co się stało, Albusie?

\- Widzisz, mój chłopcze, przed chwilą odbyłem ciekawą rozmowę, której temat raczej cię zainteresuje. - zaczął zagadkowo dyrektor. Severusmiał nie jasne przeczucie, żewie, o co może chodzić.

-Cóż to takiego, Albusie? - zapytał Severus, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Przed chwilą był u mnie James Potter. - Snape już wiedział, o co chodzi. Teraz pozostaje posłuchać, jaką to fantastyczną bajeczkę wymyślił Potter. - Twierdzi, że Lily zniknęła. - brew Snape'a podskoczyła. - Powiedział, że jak wrócił do domu, już jej nie było, a ona sama nie daje znaku życia. Był w domu Evansów i u Longbottomów. Tam także jej nie było. Co ty na to, Severusie? -zapytał dyrektor, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu pracownikowi zza okularów połówek. Dumbledore był pewien, że Snape coś wie. I Severus o tym wiedział. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął, opierając ręce na oparciu drugiego fotela.

\- To jest interesujące.

\- Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony, mój chłopcze. - stwierdził dyrektor.

\- Jest na górze z Molly i Lupinem. - odpowiedział Snape, patrząc na pracodawcę. - Sama tu przyszła. -zastrzegł, zanim Dumbledore otworzył usta. - Rozmawiałem z Lupinem, gdy zapukała do drzwi. Była przemoczona, ranna i szukała schronienia. Nie mogłem jej nie pomóc. - wyjaśnił czarodziej. Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Dyrektor doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Severus był gotowy zrobić wszystko dla Lily.

\- Czy mówiła, co jej się przytrafiło? - zapytał dyrektor. Twarz Snape'a stwardniała, a oczy zapłonęły gniewem. Severus zwęził usta w wąską linię. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, a starszy mężczyzna cierpliwie czekał.

\- Potter ją pobił. - odpowiedział w końcu Snape. Albus zamrugał zaskoczony tym nagłym oświadczeniem.

\- Severusie, wiem, jak bardzo nie lubisz Jamesa, ale nie sądzisz, że przesadzasz? - Snape spiorunował drugiego czarodzieja wzrokiem.

\- Sugerujesz, więc Albusie, że Lily kłamie? - Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym mówisz, mój chłopcze? -Snape uśmiechnął się z mieszanką gniewu na Potteri satysfakcji, że choć raz wie więcej niż Albus Dumbledore.

\- Przed chwilą Lily opowiedziała, jak odkryła, że Potter - nazwisko swojego Nemezis wypluł jak obelgę - ją zdradza. Gdy ten się o tym dowiedział, uderzył ją, zamknął w pokoju i jakby nigdy nic udał się na zebranie Zakonu. Gdy wrócił, postanowił bez skrępowania wylądować swój gniew i flustracje na Lily, której na szczęście udało się uciec. - Snape zrelacjonował wszystko, co opowiedziała Lily. Pod koniec opowieści iskierki migoczące w oczach Dumbledore'a znikły całkowicie.

\- To jest...

\- Niewiarygodne? Surrealistyczne? Karygodne? Niedopuszczalne?! - zaczął wyliczać Snape, coraz bardziej rozgniewanym tonem. Dumbledore przetarł ręką twarz. Dyrektor wyglądał w tej chwili bardzo staro. Lata wojen wyrzłobiłyna twarzy dyrektora wiele bruzd.

\- Mogę zobaczyć Lily? -Snape kiwnął głową. Dumbledore wstał z fotela i obaj czarodzieje poszli po schodach na piętro. Zbliżając się do drzwi, słyszeli stłumione głosy rozmowy, które ucichły, gdy Severus otworzył drzwi. Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do środka, a za nim dyrektor. Wszyscy spojrzeli na wchodzących. Severus stanął na swoim poprzednim miejscu pod oknem. Dyrektor podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na skraju naprzeciwko Lily, biorąc zabandażowane ręce byłej uczennicy w swoje pomarszczone. Dumbledoreswoich ulubionych uczniów, którzy ukończyli Hogwart, traktował, jak wnuczęta. Lily była jedną z nich.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. - powiedziała cicho czarownica.

\- Dobry wieczór, Lily. Severus opowiedział mi, co się stało. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu, moja droga. - rzekł starszy Czarodziej. - Wiedz, że zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc, Lily. - Lily lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękuję, panu.

\- Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - zapytał Albus. Lily podniosła lekko zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy.

\- Chcę magicznie zerwać małżeństwo z Jamesem. - Lupin wciągnął ostro powietrze, ale nic nie powiedział. Molly westchnęła smutno.

\- Jesteś pewna, Lily? Może warto to jeszcze przemyśleć. - Lily pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, Molly. Miałam wystarczająco dużo czasu na przemyślenia, gdy zamknął mnie w pokoju. - Lily wzięła lekko drżący oddech. - Nie chcę być żoną człowieka, który ożenił się ze mną, ponieważ byłam _idealnym egzemplarzem_. - Lily wypluła dwa ostatnie słowa z nietypową dla siebie pogardą.

Severus zacisnął dłonie na parapecie. _Idealny egzemplarz?_ Potter zachował się jak prawdziwyczarodzejczystej krwi. I to w negatywnym znaczeniu. Potraktował żonę jak przedmiot. Jak on mógł to robić Lily?!

Lucjusz Malfoy ma więcej przyzwoitości. Może popada w manię wyższości i jest trochę pompatyczny, ale nigdy nie traktował Narcyzę, jak przedmiot. Jak bibelot, który można postawić na kominku lub schować do szafy, gdy się znudzi.

Dumbledore spojrzał smutno na byłą uczennicę. Razem z Jamesem wyglądali na taką piękną parę. Kto wiedział, że po ślubie James tak się zmieni.

\- To twoja decyzja, Lily, jednakże prosiłbym cię o przemyślenie tego. Często żałujemy wyborów podjętych w gniewie. - Lily kiwnęła ponuro głową.

\- Dobrze, profesorze. Chociaż tu nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać. - odpowiedziała pewnie Lily. Severus prawie się zaśmiał. Potter zrobił dokładnie ten sam błąd, co on. Jak Severus sam pchnął Lily w ramiona Potter, tak on własnoręcznie ją z nich wypchnął. Jaki ten los bywa przewrotny.

\- Teraz pozostaje sprawa, gdzie teraz będziesz mieszkać, Lily. - Dumbledore porzucił poprzedni temat. Lily westchnęła.

\- Szczerze, to nie wiem. Chciałam przeprowadzić się do rodziców, ale jak tak teraz myślę to nie najlepszy pomysł. Nie chcę narażać ich na gniew Jamesa. - odparła Lily trochę zrezygnowana.

\- Możesz zostać u nas, Lily. Bill i Charlie napewnou cieszą się z widoku swoje ulubionej cioci. - zaproponowała paniWeasley. Lily uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do Molly.

\- To miłe, Molly, ale nie mogę tak zwalać się wam na głowę.

\- Oj! To żaden problem. Im więcej ty lepiej. -Severus prawie prychnął. Molly i Arthur preferują zasadę„im więcej, tym lepiej"od samego początku małżeństwa. Oboje się dobrali.

\- Nie mogę, Molly. - rudowłosa kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową. Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko do młodszej czarownicy. Lily zawsze taka była. Nie chciała się nikomu narzucać.

\- Możesz zamieszkać wHogwarcie, Lily. W zamku zawsze znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. - zapewnił Dumbledore. Remus podrapał się po karku.

\- Myślę, że... -odchrząknął trochę niezdecydowany wilkołak. - jeśli Severus się zgodzi... - tu zerknął na Snape'a stojącego przy oknie, który zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Co też wilkołak wymyślił? - powinnaś zostać tutaj, Lily. -Severus uniósł brwi do góry. Ze wszystkich osób w pokoju, które mogły wpaść na ten pomysł, wilkołak był ostatni na liście. Lily zamrugała, chyba myśląc o tym samym, co Severus. A Dumbledore po prostu się uśmiechnął.

\- Ale...

\- Remus ma rację, Lily. - powiedziała Molly, popierając pomysł Huncwota. - To ostatnie miejsce, w jakim James będzie cię szukał. A jestem pewna, że Severus nie będzie miał nic przeciwko... - Molly wyczekująco spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten odchrząknął, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na Lily.

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział krótko, starając się opanować oszołomienie. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek będzie zachęcał Lily do pozostania w domu Śmierciożercy — szpiega. Lily zerknęła ukradkiem na Severusa, jakby sprawdzała, czy ma coś przeciwko.

\- A co z... _gośćmi_ Severusa? - zapytała Lily, szukając nieprawidłowości w tym pomyśle. Każdy wiedział, o jakich gości chodzi. - Jeśli Voldemort... -Severus lekko wzdrygnął się na to imię. -... dowiedziałby się o tym, jego życie i pozycja byłoby zagrożone. - to rzeczywiście mogło być problematyczne.

\- To nie koniecznie jest problemem. - powiedział powoli Severus, patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę. - Mam dwór w Szkocji, ukryty pod urokiem Fideliusa, którego jestem Tajnym Strażnikiem. A o istnieniu tego miejsca wie tylko pięć osób, do których mam pełne zaufanie. Dwór jest nie do wykrycia.

\- Mówisz o Prince Manor, Severusie? -Snape dał dyrektorowi wzrok mówiący: „czyż to nie oczywiste?". Lupin zmrużył oczy, łącząc wątki.

\- Mówicie o tych Prince'jach, czystej krwi, których córka wyszła za mugola i została wydziedziczona, a jej młodszy brat przejął majątek? - zapytał Remus, gdy połączył kropki. Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Tak, Lupin. O tych samych. - widząc proszące o wyjaśnienie spojrzenia, Snape westchnął i wyjaśnił - Moja matka została wydziedziczona za małżeństwo z mugolem i jej brat, a mój wuj, Kasjusz Prince, odziedziczył majątek po śmierci moich dziadków. Niestety zmarł na moim pierwszym roku, więc dziedziczenie spadło na moją matkę, a po jej śmierci, zgodnie z testamentem na mnie. Ale w tej chwili, w środku nocy fascynująca historia mojej rodziny nie jest ważna. - dodał złośliwie na koniec. Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

\- Rzeczywiście. - starzec zwrócił się do Lily. - Tak, więc pobyt w Prince Manor jest dla ciebie najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem, Lily. - rudowłosa czarownica westchnęła i spojrzała na dyrektora, trochę zrezygnowana.

\- Chyba nie mam wyjścia. - dyrektor klasnął w dłonie.

\- A więc ustalone! Severusie może zabierzesz Lily do dworu? -Snapebez słowa wezwał kawałek pergaminu, atrament i pióro. Napisał na nim lokalizację dworu i podał go Lily, potem Albusowi, Molly i Remusowi. Nie był naiwny. Wiedział, że będą chcieli ją odwiedzić. Potem zwrócił się do Lily.

\- Wstań. - poprosił spokojnie, opanowanym głosem. Lily odsunęła koc i wstała, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. Żebra były zabandażowane i Skle-wzro już działało, a proces zrastania się kości jest dość nieprzyjemny. Severus wezwał z drugiego pokoju dwie z czarnych peleryn i podał jedną, Lily. - Będziemy się aportować. -Severus wyciągnął ramię i wymownie na nie wskazał. Lily ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się, że nagle ją uderzy, położyła dłoń na czarnym ramieniu. Snape miał ochotę przekląć Pottera w zapomnienie. - Trzymaj się. - ostrzegł Severus, po czym zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie w umyśle cel podróży. Lily w nagłym odruchu złapał za ramię Severusa drugą ręką, zanim wciągnął ich kalejdoskop kolorów i barw.

Dokładnie kilka sekund późnej pojawiła się dwójka czarodziejów z cichym trzaskiem, rozniesionym przez echo na pustej polanie. Lily puściła ramię Severusa, otulając się mocniej płaszczem. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że musi wyglądać zabawnie w tej o wiele za dużej pelerynie. Kobieta rozejrzała się po pustej polanie, szukając wzrokiem dworu, ale poza trawą i w oddali drzewami nie zobaczyła nic. Lily czuła jak serce jej przyspiesza. Gdzie Severusją zabrał?

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał zaniepokojona, rozglądając się, jakby zaraz mieli się pojawić Śmierciożercy, albo wyskoczyć jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Severus tymczasem przeszedł kilka metrów i zatrzymał się, patrząc na zaniepokojoną Lily. Gdyby to był ktoś inny Severus miałby uciechę. Ale to była Lily. I wcale nie podobało mu się, że zaczynała się bać.

\- Jesteśmy na granicy osłon, otaczających posiadłość. - Lily wcale nie poczuła się uspokojona.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo chcę dodać twoją sygnaturę do tarcz, by dwór rozpoznawał cię jako mieszkańca, żebyś mogła się do niego bezpośrednio aportować. Mogłem nas teleportować od razu do środka, ale chcę to od razu załatwić. - wyjaśnił Snape. Lily wzięła kontrolowany oddech.

\- I nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć wcześniej? - zapytała kobieta, podchodząc do Severusa, który teraz machał różdżką nad jakimś kamieniem, mrucząc pod nosem inkantację. Kamień zaczął się wynurzać z ziemi, ukazując kamienny słup z wyrytymi runami. Severus położył dłoń na szarej skale, mrucząc jakąś formułkę i na moment runy zabłysły na złoto. Severus odwrócił się do Lily, która obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem.

\- Daj rękę. - to nie była prośba. Lily bez słowa podała zabandażowaną dłoń. Severus machnięciem różdżki usunął materiał, ukazując nagą dłoń z zaczerwienionymi liniami. Mężczyzna machnął różdżką, tworząc małą ramkę, z której natychmiast popłynęła krew. Zaskoczona Lily syknęła cicho. Severus położył jej dłoń na szarej skale w tym samym miejscu, co on wcześniej, przykrywając swoją własną. Lily poczuła przepływ magii. Runy na kamiennym słupie zaświeciły na srebrno, a potem zgasły. Severus zabrał jej dłoń, lecząc ranę i znów sprawiając, że pojawił się bandaż. - Teraz osłony cię rozpoznają. - powiedział, krótko. Machnął różdżką i kamienny słup znowu zaczął znikać pod ziemią, pozostawiając wystający tylko czubek. Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- Co teraz? -Severus spojrzał na Lily.

\- Polecimy do dworu. - Lily uniosła brwi.

\- Jak? Przecież tu nie ma mioteł. -Severus uniósł brew, dając jej spojrzenie: „przecież widzę".

\- Nie potrzebuje miotły. - oświecił jąSnape, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Może i tak, ale ja owszem. - powiedziała Lily lekko zdziwiona. Słyszała o umiejętności lotu bez miotły, ale wiedziała, że to trudna do nauczenia sztuka. No, ale Severus zwykle chwytał się trudnych do nauczenia rzeczy. I z reguły mu się udawały.

\- Wystarczy, że tylko ja to potrafię, możesz mi wierzyć. -Severus zbliżył się do Lily, łapiąc ją w tali, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytała Lily, chcąc się odsunąć.

\- Mam zamiar polecieć. Mocno się mnie trzymaj. - oświadczył Severus, patrząc gdzieś na punkt ponad jej głową.

\- Co?

**Następny rozdział: "6. Prince Manor"****Do następnego!**


	6. Rozdział 6 Prince Manor

**_Poprzednio:_**

**_\- Co?_**

Nagle Lily straciła grunt pod nogami, a ziemia zaczęła się oddalać. Kobieta desperacko zarzuciła Severusowi ręce na szyje, trzymając się czarodzieja, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

Lily nigdy nie lubiła latać na miotle. Nie lubiła i nie posiadała jakiś wybitnych umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. Dodatkowo miała lekki lęk wysokości. Poza tym zawsze obawiała się, że spadnie z miotły i zostanie po niej mokra plama na boisku. Zdecydowanie wolała wszystko, co działo się na ziemi. Nie raz z zapartym tchem oglądała, jak podczas meczu Qudittcha zawodnicy różnych domów (nie tylko James Potter szpanował swoim naturalnym talentem) popisywali się swoimi umiejętnościami. Nie lubiła tego. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś dla posłuchu prawie spadał z miotły. Już po pierwszej lekcji latania stwierdziła, że to nie dla niej.

Teraz desperacko trzymała się Severusa jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Czarownica zacisnęła mocno powieki i schowała twarz w jego szacie. Lily była na niego zła, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie cierpi latać i ma lęk wysokości, a mimo wszystko wybrał ten środek transportu. Ale była także wdzięczna, że ręka czarodzieja mocno trzymała ją w tali zapewniając, że nie będzie trzeba zbierać jej po fragmencie na czubkach drzew.

Lily czuła, jak chłodne, nocne powietrze rozwiewa jej włosy, muska skórę na karku i dłoniach. Nie odrywała jednak twarzy od miękkiego, czarnego materiału, nie chcąc patrzeć, jak wysoko lecą.

Severus czuł, jak Lily zaciska dłonie na materiale jego płaszcza i wciska twarz w czarną tkaninę. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Ostatni raz, gdy Lily go objęła, (co prawda w innych okolicznościach) było na ich piątym roku, zanim koncertowo zniszczył ich przyjaźń. Potem widywał ją z Potterem, gdy razem za ręce lub przytuleni do siebie chodzili po Hogwarcie. Zawsze czuł wtedy ból, smutek i żal, ale widział, że to jego wina. Sam pchnął Lily w ramiona Pottera. Teraz znowu ma ją bliżej. Czuł, jak zaciska dłonie na jego płaszczu. Czuł zapach jej perfum. Szczęśliwe wspomnienia odżyły w jego pamięci. Ma szansę wszystko naprawić.

Severus doskonale wiedział, że Lily ma lęk wysokości i nie cierpi latania, ale chciał już dodać jej sygnaturę do osłon dworu i mieć to z głowy. Że był środek nocy, działało na jego korzyść. Gdyby to był dzień Lily na pewno nie dałaby się na to namówić, tylko zaczęłaby długi spacer do rezydencji, która jest oddalona o około godzinę lub dwie drogi pieszej. Lecąc, zajmowało to kilkanaście minut. Ale i tak Lily będzie na niego zła. Severus to wiedział.

Lecieli tak nad czubkami drzew. Światło księżyca oświetlało im drogę. Severus widział już zarys rezydencji. Przelecieli nad ogrodem. Mężczyzna gładko wylądował przed drzwiami frontowymi. Lily chyba nie zauważyła, że już są na ziemi, bo dalej trzymała się Severusa, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Severus rozluźnił uścisk na jej tali, na co Lily mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na jego płaszczu.

\- Już jesteśmy na ziemi, Lily. - powiedział cicho Severus, sięgając rękami do jej dłoni, by rozluźnić uścisk. Lily oderwała powoli twarz od jego szaty i rozejrzała się szeroko otwartymi oczami po otoczeniu. Rzeczywiście byli już na ziemi. Młoda kobieta szybko puściła Severusa i odsunęła się, rumieniąc się zaciekle. Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Nie chciał jej bardziej denerwować, więc udał, że tego nie widzi i poszedł do drzwi frontowych. Lily, starając się opanować, rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Dwór był spory. Mógł śmiało konkurować z Malfoy Manor, którego zdjęcie zobaczyła kiedyś w Proroku. Mimo że było ciemno, widziała, że budynek i ogród były zadbane. Widać ktoś tego wszystkiego doglądał.

Lily, gdy już się opanowała, spojrzała na Severusa, który szedł do drzwi frontowych. Kobieta poczuła złość na czarodzieja, że tak ją podszedł.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytała wsparta o boki. Severus zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce.

\- Niby co? - rozgniewana Lily jest niebezpiecznym i jednocześnie pięknym widokiem. Nie robi się brzydka, o nie! Wręcz przeciwnie. Te iskry płonące w jej szmaragdowych oczach, zdolne podpalić trawę u jej stóp są niesamowite.

\- Wiesz, że nie cierpię latania. - Severus przewrócił oczami, czego w słabym świetle pochodni, Lily mogła nie dostrzec. Zaczyna się.

\- Wolałabyś o pierwszej w nocy iść przez las? - zapytał spokojnie Severus, jednocześnie sugerując, jak głupi to pomysł.

\- Tak! - odpowiedział gorliwie Lily.

\- Przez las, w którym żyją wilkołaki, akromantule, że tylko to wymienię? - Oczy Lily się rozszerzyły, a usta otworzyły w idealne „o". Czarownica zerknęła z obawą w stronę lasu, widocznego za żelazną bramą w oddali. To rzeczywiście nie byłby dobry pomysł. Severus kiwnął głową. - Też tak myślę. - Mistrz Eliksirów nacisnął klamkę, otwierając drzwi. Severus wskazał gestem, by Lily poszła przodem. Kobieta weszła do ciemnego holu. Za nią Severus, a drzwi za nim się zamknęły. Czarodziej machnął ręką, a ściany zaczęły emitować światło. Jego Ślizgoni zawsze byli pod wrażeniem tego czaru.

W tej chwili, z cichym trzaskiem pojawia się skrzatka, z dużymi fiołkowymi oczami, ubrana w ciemnozielone ubranie z herbem rodowym. Skrzat ukłonił się nisko, prawie dotykając uszami podłogi. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Witaj w Prince Manor, Mistrzu Severusie. Mispi nie spodziewała się ciebie o tej porze. - Severus warknął pod nosem.

\- Mispi, ile razy mówiłem, że masz mi się nie kłaniać? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, trzymając się za nasadę nosa.

\- Wybacz Mistrzu Severusie. Mistrz jest taki dobry na Mispi i innych skrzatów... - Severus uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując tyradę przeprosin ze strony elfki.

\- Już dobrze, Mispi nie przepraszaj. - ostatnie, na co Severus miał ochotę tej nocy to mokre przeprosiny skrzata domowego. Oczy strzatki zrobiły się wodniste. Mistrz Severus zawsze był taki dobry dla skrzatów Prince Manor. I nie tylko. - Mispi, to jest Lily Evans-Potter, będzie tutaj mieszkać przez jakiś czas. Wszyscy macie ją traktować z należnym szacunkiem i reagować na wezwania. - powiedział Snape. Skrzatka Spojrzała na gościa swojego pana wielkimi oczami. Pani Evans — Potter była taka piękna.

\- Oczywiście, Mistrzu Severusie. Pani Evans-Potter, Mispi zawsze do usług. - skrzatka skłoniła się lekko, pamiętając o poprzedniej reprymendzie kłaniania się do ziemi.

\- Lily wystarczy, Mispi. - powiedziała łagodnie Lily. Skrzatka zamrugała fiołkowymi oczami.

\- Jak pani sobie życzy, Pani Lily. - Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko. Polubiła tę skrzatkę. W przeciwieństwie do Cycerona, skrzata domowego Jamesa, który był poważny jak posąg, czy wiecznie narzekającego Stworka, Mispi była bardzo sympatyczna.

\- Mispi, czy pokoje gościnne są czyste? - zapytał Severus, patrząc na skrzatkę, która energicznie pokiwała głową.

\- Tak, Mistrzu Severusie. Mispi i skrzaty dbają o dwór pod nieobecność Mistrza. - Severus kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze, Mispi. Możesz odejść. - skrzat przygotował się do zniknięcia. - I Mispi? - skrzat zatrzymał się w miejscu, oczekując polecenia. - I nie karaj się. - skrzatka zamrugała wodnistymi oczami, a wielkie krople się z nich potoczyły.

\- Dobrze, Mistrzu Severusie. Mistrz Severus jest taki dobry dla nas... - i znikła z trzaskiem. Severus odetchnął, mrucząc pod nosem coś na kształt: „co ja mam z tymi skrzatami".

\- Zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. - Severus zwrócił się do Lily. Mistrz Eliksirów poprowadził przyjaciółkę przez hol do dużego salonu, który następnie był połączony z salą balową i jadalnią. Po prawej stronie od wejścia były schody prowadzące na piętro. Lily rozglądała się ciekawie po otoczeniu. Na ogół był wystrojony w ciemniejszych barwach z przebłyskiem srebra, ale mimo to było przytulnie. Weszli na piętro i Severus poprowadził ją korytarzem. Minęli po drodze dużą bibliotekę, o której Lily już wiedziała, że ją odwiedzi. Spokojnie mogła konkurować z tą w Hogwarcie. Portrety przebudzone nagłym pojawieniem się czarodziejów w dworze zaczęły szeptać między sobą.

Severus zatrzymał się przed drewnianymi drzwiami przy końcu korytarza i otworzył je. Oboje weszli do jasnego i przestronnego pokoju gościnnego. Dwie ściany były kremowe, dwie kolejne w ciepłym odcieniu wiosennej zieleni. Po prawej stało duże łóżko z baldachimem, po obydwu stronach były stoliczki nocne. Narzuta była jasnozielona, a pościel błękitna. Na środku leżał błękitny dywan. Naprzeciwko drzwi były okna i drzwi balkonowe. Po lewej stała szafa i fotel. Były też kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do łazienki.

\- To twój pokój. Jeżeli jutro będziesz zwiedzać dwór, a jakieś drzwi są zamknięte, to z jakiegoś powodu są niedostępne. I prosiłbym o niemyszkowanie po moim laboratorium, które jest w lochach. - Severus byłby głupi, gdyby wierzył, że Lily będzie cały czas siedzieć w pokoju. Zawsze była ciekawa świata. Pewnie jutro zacznie odkrywać sekrety Prince Manor. - Jutro wyjeżdżam do Hogwartu, ale dziś zatrzymam się tu. Będę w pokoju na końcu korytarza. - Severus odwrócił się do wyjścia. Lily poczuła niewytłumaczalną potrzebę zatrzymania go.

\- Severus? - mężczyzna zatrzymał się w drzwiach, obracając się do przyjaciółki. Lily czuła jak jego czarne oczy przewiercają ją na wylot. - Dziękuję. - nie musiała mówić za co. Oboje to wiedzieli. Severus kiwnął głową w porozumieniu.

\- Dobranoc, Lily. - wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Dobranoc, Severusie. - odpowiedziała cicho Lily.

Następnego dnia Lily obudziły ciepłe promienie słoneczne, łaskoczące jej twarz. Kobieta otworzyła oczy, rozglądając się po nieznajomym otoczeniu. Gdzie jest?

Nagle fala wspomnień spadła na jej umysł, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dziurawy Kocioł. Pokój 38. Felicity. Potter Manor. Zamknięcie w sypialni. Ucieczka. Pojawienie się na progu domu Severusa. Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em. Przybycie do Prince Manor. Przepłakana godzina przed zaśnięciem.

Lily przetarła ręką oczy. Jej idealne życie posypało się w jedną noc. Dlaczego właśnie jej?

Kobieta odsunęła pościel i włożyła stopy w bordowe kapcie. Podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Ranne, letnie powietrze owiało jej twarz, a śpiew ptaków rozbrzmiał w pokoju. Lily rozejrzała się po okolicy. Dookoła posiadłości rozchodziły się piękne, zadbane ogrody, a w oddali był las. Czarownica obiecała sobie przejść się po ogrodzie. Wiedziała, że Severus jest dziedzicem sporego majątku. Powiedział jej to kiedyś, jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Ale zobaczyć na własne oczy to inna sprawa. To miejsce było magiczne. Nie tylko ze względu na wszędzie obecną magię. Samo w sobie miało swój czar. Coś, czego brakowało w Potter Manor.

Lily poszła do łazienki wykonać poranną toaletę. Wcześniej zabrała ubrania ze swojego kufra, który powiększyła wczoraj. Chwilę późnej, wyszła z łazienki, ubrana w delikatną błękitną sukienkę. Męczyło ją noszenie wiecznie czerwonych i złotych strojów. James na to nalegał. Ale miała już tego dość.

Kasztanowo rude włosy zaplotła w warkocza, rzucając go do tyłu. Kilka pojedynczych, falowanych pasemek zwisało po obydwu stronach jej twarzy. Lily stanęła przed lustrem, które stało w rogu pokoju. Założyła jedno z pasem za ucho, gdy jej uwagę przykuł błysk złota. Obrączka na jej palcu. Lily spojrzała na złoty pierścionek. Element jej zrujnowanego małżeństwa. Dobry nastrój, jaki miała, lekko zmalał. Młoda kobieta ściągnęła z palca obrączkę i schowała ją do szuflady stolika nocnego. Czarownica chciała zerwać z przeszłością i na razie o tym nie myśleć. Lily rzuciła szybkie tempus. Było dwadzieścia minut po dziesiątej. Wcześniej o tej porze już była na nogach. Severus nie obudził jej, dając odpocząć po pełnym wstrząsów, wczorajszym dniu. Nagle Lily przypomniała sobie, że nie jest w dworze sama. Znając Severusa, już dawno wstał.

Lily przeszła przez pokój i wyszła na korytarz. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że nie wie, gdzie ma iść. Jak na zawołanie przed nią pojawiła się z cichym trzaskiem Mispi.

\- Dzień dobry, Pani Lily. Mistrz Severus jest już w jadalni. Mispi zaprowadzi. - zaproponowała skrzatka. Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dzień dobry, Mispi. Byłoby miło, dziękuję. - skrzatka skłoniła się lekko i poprowadziła gościa swojego pana do celu. Po drodze Lily z ciekawością rozglądała się po otoczeniu, zapamiętując drogę. Mispi zatrzymała się przed wejściem do jadalni i skłaniając się znikła z trzaskiem.

Rudowłosa kobieta wzięła wdech i weszła do środka. Ta jadalnia różniła się od tej, którą widziała na dole poprzedniej nocy. Była znacznie mniejsza. Na środku stał mały stół i sześć krzeseł. Na stole stało kilka talerzy z zawartością. U szczytu stołu siedział Severus jak zwykle w swojej czarnej szacie. Czytał Proroka Codziennego, popijając kawę. Gdy usłyszał, że Lily weszła, opuścił gazetę niżej.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział czarodziej, odkładając filiżankę na talerzyk.

\- Dzień dobry. - Lily usiadła po jego prawej stronie. Przez całe śniadanie, żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Severus czytał czarodziejską gazetę. Ukradkiem zerkał na kobietę, która zdawała się tego nie zauważać. Zaś Lily jadła spokojnie śniadanie. Oboje milczeli. Czy to nie wiedzieli, co moją powiedzieć, czy po prostu pasowała im ta wygodna cisza, albo po prostu nie chcieli przeszkadzać jeden drugiemu. Gdy Lily skończyła, odłożyła sztućce na talerz z cichym trzaskiem. Tę właśnie chwilę wybrał Severus, by się odezwać.

\- Rano przyszedł Dumbledore. - Lily Spojrzała zaciekawiona na czarodzieja.

\- Czego chciał?

\- Rozmawiać z tobą, ale, że było wcześnie, powiedział, że przyjdzie późnej. - odpowiedział Severus. Czarnowłosy czarodziej odłożył gazetę na stół. - Potter zarządzał zaangażowania Zakonu w sprawę. Dziś odbędzie się spotkanie. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Dlaczego James chce mieszać Zakon do ich prywatnych spraw. Sądziła, że będzie chciał ukryć swoje zachowanie.

\- Po co miesza w to Zakon? Przecież to nie ma nic wspólnego z wojną. - Snape westchnął.

\- Sądzę, że nadal chce udawać przed Zakonem wzorowego męża. Dziwne byłoby, gdyby na twoje rzekome porwanie zareagował uśmiechem. - Lily w duchu zgodziła się z Severusem. To byłoby dziwne. - Poza tym uważam, że chce dowiedzieć się, czy nie jesteś czasem u kogoś z Zakonu.

\- Kto wie?

\- Tylko ja, Albus, Lupin, Molly i z konieczności Arthur. I nie martw się. Żaden z nas nic mu nie powie. - zapewnił Snape. O to Lily się nie martwiła. Wiedziała, że są godni zaufania. Obawiała się jednak reszty Zakonu. Potter będzie mógł manipulować nimi, jak chce.

\- Wiem. - powiedziała cicho Lily, przygryzając wargę i patrząc za okno. Severus przyglądał się kobiecie, siedzącej obok niego. Martwiła się. Zawsze przygryzała wargę, gdy to robiła. Martwiła się następnymi ruchami Pottera i jego manipulacjami w Zakonie.

\- Jak wrócę, wszystko ci opowiem. - powiedział Severus, wstając.

\- Będziesz tam? - zapytała zdziwiona Lily. Severus zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

\- Oczywiście. Przecież należę do Zakonu. - powiedział Snape, wskazując, że to oczywiste. Lily zwęziła usta.

\- Miałam na myśli, że nie sądzę, by James chciał twojego zaangażowania w sprawę. - wyjaśniła kobieta. Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie leży w jego gestii. - Severus poszedł do wyjścia. Lily obróciła się na krześle.

\- Uwielbiasz go drażnić, prawda? - zapytała ze złością czarownica. Severus zatrzymał się w wejściu. Czarodziej zastanowił się, nieco teatralnie.

\- Rzeczywiście... - powiedział powoli. - jest to w pewien sposób zabawne. - Lily zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi. Severus jest mściwym człowiekiem. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie odpuści Jamesowi i Syriuszowi tych wszystkich lat dręczenia. A teraz, po tym, co się stało, nienawiść do Pottera wzrosła. Lily o tym wiedziała. I wcale jej się to nie podobało.

\- Ale do niczego nie prowadzi.

\- Być może. - przyznał Snape. - Ale nigdy się nie nudzi.

\- Jestem pewna, że stać cię na więcej niż zemsta.

\- Gdybym chciał się zemścić, zrobiłbym to już dawno w bardziej _subtelny_ i _bolesny_ sposób. - odpowiedział nieco mrocznie Snape. Lily niezauważalnie zadrżała pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

\- A czy nie po to stałeś się Śmierciożercą? - zapytała Lily, wstając z krzesła i wypatrując się w czarnowłosego czarodzieja, który kiedyś był jej przyjacielem. Severus poczuł, jak krew w nim zamarza, a potem zaczyna płynąć szybciej niż wcześniej. Wiedział, jak blisko Lily jest prawdy. Na początku tak było, zanim zrozumiał, jaki to był błąd. Ale nie zamierzał jej o tym uświadamiać.

Severus podszedł dwa kroki i zatrzymał się. Lily wiedziała, że może przesadziła, ale nie zamierzała się wycofać.

\- Nie masz prawa sądzić moich powodów. Nikt nie ma. - powiedział Snape miękkim i niebezpiecznie cichym głosem. Lily poczuła dreszcz, przechodzący po plecach przy każdym słowie, ale mimo to nie czuła lęku. - To moja decyzja. I tylko ja znam jej powody i konsekwencje. - Severus wyprostował się. - Wracam do Hogwartu. Powiem Albusowi, że już się obudziłaś. - po czym wyszedł, dramatycznie falując szatami. Lily została sama w jadalni. Kobieta wypuściła powietrze, które nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy wstrzymała. Severus, gdy chciał, potrafił być naprawdę przerażający. Czarownica usłyszała szum kominka, a potem nastała cisza. Lily weszła do mniejszego salonu i usiadła na jednym z foteli.

_Nie masz prawa sądzić moich powodów. Nikt nie ma.__To moja decyzja. I tylko ja znam jej powody i konsekwencje._

Powtórnie usłyszała głos czarodzieja, tyle że w swoim umyśle. Lily wiedziała, że rzeczywiście to nie jej sprawa. To jego decyzja i to on ponosi konsekwencje. Nie znała powodu, dla którego Severus dołączył do Śmierciożerców. Nie byli już przyjaciółmi.

Czy nadal nie jesteśmy?

Odezwał się głosik w jej głowie. Lily nie wiedziała. Dalej bolało ją to, co zrobił na piątym roku. Umysł odtwarzał sceny każdych przeprosin, które za to otrzymała. Widziała szczerość w każdym jego słowie i oczach. Widziała, że naprawdę żałował.

Czy nie potrafi wybaczyć, czy po prostu nie chce?

Czy nadal żałuje?

Jak dotąd nie wyrzekł ani słowa w tej sprawie. Może uznał, że to należy już do przeszłości. A przeszłość należy zostawić za sobą. Albo może wcale nie liczy na wybaczenie.

Czy naprawdę uważa, że to niewybaczalny błąd, którego nic nie zdoła naprawić?

Czy myśli, że Lily mu nie wybaczy, cokolwiek by nie zrobił?

Lily poczuła ukłucie rozczarowania. Czy Severus uważa ją za tak bezduszną? Po części to jej wina, że tak może uważać. Przepraszał, ale ona nie słuchała. Nie potrafiła się przebić przez ścianę bólu i żalu.

A może nie potrafi sobie wybaczyć...?

Rozmyślania Lily zostały przerwane, gdy kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią, a z płomieni wyszedł Dumbledore.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. - powiedziała Lily, podnosząc się z fotela.

\- Dzień dobry, Lily. - powitał ją dyrektor, otrzepując popiół z niebieskich szat w gwiazdki. W oczach miał jak zwykle tańczące iskierki. - Przyszedłem rano, ale jeszcze spałaś, a Severus nie chciał cię budzić. - dyrektor uśmiechnął się. Lily mimowolnie uniosła kąciki ust. Severus pozwolił jej odpocząć, odprawiając Największą Szychę Czarodziejskiego Świata z kwitkiem.

\- Herbaty?

\- Dziękuję, poproszę.

Chwilę później dwoje czarowników siedziało w salonie z parującymi filiżankami na kolanach, przyniesionych przez skrzaty.

\- Jak się czujesz w Prince Manor, Lily? - zapytał beztrosko dyrektor, lekkim tonem. Dumbledore jest czasem naprawdę niemożliwy. Pyta o tak błahe sprawy, by zaraz przejść do poważnych.

\- To miejsce jest niezwykłe i tajemnicze, ale i na swój sposób piękne.

\- O tak. Dwór kryje w sobie wiele tajemnic. - potwierdził dyrektor, kiwając głową. - Będziesz mieć dużo czasu na ich odkrycie. - Dumbledore mrugnął figlarnie. Twarz Lily rozjaśnił uśmiech. Prawie się roześmiała. Dyrektor zachowuje się jak dobrotliwy dziadek.

\- Rzeczywiście. Severus już zastrzegł, by jego laboratorium zostawić w spokoju. - czarodziej zachichotał.

\- Severus nie lubi, jak ktoś buszuje po jego pracowni. Laboratorium to jego królestwo i nikt nie ma tam wstępu. Nawet ja. - Lily prawie parsknęła śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie Severusa siedzącego w laboratorium, w srebrnej koronie, wyrzucającego dyrektora, wymachując berłem. Widok komiczny. Jednak jej wesołość zniknęła wraz z następnymi słowami dyrektora.

**Następny rozdział: "7. Zerwana więź"**


	7. 7 Zerwana więź

**_Poprzednio:_**

_Jednak jej wesołość zniknęła wraz z następnymi słowami dyrektora._

\- Dziś odbędzie się specjalne spotkanie Zakonu, związane z twoim zniknięciem. - Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- Severus powiedział mi o tym dziś rano. Rozumiem, że na żądanie Jamesa. - to nie było pytanie.

\- Rzeczywiście. James poprosił o zaangażowanie Zakonu. Czy przemyślałaś kwestię waszego małżeństwa, Lily?

\- Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym człowiekiem. - oznajmiła pewnie Lily. Jej oczy, głos i postawa wyrażały pewność tej decyzji. Dumbledore westchnął smutno. Oboje wyglądali na takie udane małżeństwo. Kto wiedział, że zostanie zrujnowane w jeden dzień. Dyrektor wyciągnął z szaty dokumenty rozwodowe, zabrane wcześniej z Ministerstwa i podał je Lily, przywołując przy okazji pióro i atrament.

\- To twoja decyzja, Lily i nie chcę w nią ingerować. Ale jedna noc to za mało, by przemyśleć tak poważną sprawę. Nie jest łatwo usunąć z serca uczucie do drugiej osoby. - rzekł mądrze Dumbledore. Lily potrząsnęła głową, maczając pióro w atramencie.

\- Nie jest łatwo. - potwierdziła cicho Lily, z bólem wpatrując się w pergamin. - Ale nie chcę być jego zabawką. Gdybym teraz wróciła, uznałby to za akceptację jego zdrady i przyzwolenie do podobnych zachowań. - wyjaśniła cicho kobieta, dalej wpatrując się w pergamin. Czarownica zamrugała szybko i bez dalszej zwłoki złożyła podpis na pierwszym dokumencie. Potem następne. Gdy podpisała ostatni dokument, podała pergaminy dyrektorowi. Czarodziej spojrzał ostatni raz na byłą uczennicę, zanim zamoczył pióro w atramencie. Albus wiedział, że Lily rzeczywiście ma rację. Powrót to akceptacja i przyzwolenie.

Gdy Dumbledore również złożył swój podpis, Lily poczuła, jakby coś się w niej złamało. Tak jakby mocny sznur został przerwany w pół albo przerwana w połowie kartka pergaminu. Ale czuła też uczucie straty. Czarownica wiedziała, że więź małżeńska została zerwana. Podobnie było z różdżką. Gdy została złamana czarodziej lub czarownicaczuli, że coś stracili. Tak właśnie czuła się Lily. W pewnym sensie coś straciła.

Dumbledoremachnął różdżką i dokumenty znikły. Została tylko pojedyncza kartka pergaminu. Kopia dla Lily.

\- Dziś wieczorem wszystko będzie sfinalizowane, Lily. - poinformował dyrektor, wstając. Widział ból związany ze stratą na twarzy byłej uczennicy i wiedział, że najlepiej pozostawić ją na chwilę w samotności, by sobie z tym poradziła. - Severus opowie ci wszystko, co było na dzisiejszym zebraniu. - Lily pokiwała głową, również wstając. - Dzisiaj chyba wstał lewą nogą, ale nie przejmuj się jego nastrojem, to z reguły normalne. - Dumbledore mrugnął figlarnie. Lily poczuła lekkie rumieńce na twarzy.

\- Sądzę, że może być w tym trochę mojej winy. - przyznała Lily, lekko kręcąc stopą po podłodze. Czuła się jak uczeń na dywaniku u dyrektora. - Wdepnęłam na temat jego powodów dołączenia doŚmierciożerców... - wyznała trochę ze wstydem. Wiedziała, że to nie było najlepsze posunięcie z jej strony. Ledwo Severus jej pomógł, a ona na niego na skoczyła. Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Severus jest człowiekiem tajemniczym i dumnym. Nie lubi przyznawać się do swoich błędów przed innymi. Wyznanie swoich grzechów na głos uważa za pewną formę słabości. - wyjaśnił Dumbledore. Lily uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Doskonale o tym wiedziała. Severus był dumny. I nie chodziło tu o chodzenie, jak paw. Dotyczyło to raczej własnej godności. Być może ma to coś wspólnego z pochodzeniem ze starożytnej czystokrwistej rodziny albo to wpływ dołączenia doVoldemorta.

\- A jego ulubioną reakcją obronną jest obrażanie lub zastraszanie ludzi sarkastycznymi uwagami. - dodała Lily kwaśno.Albuszachichotał.

\- To prawda. Obydwie zdolności, Severus opanował do perfekcji. Ale można się do tego przyzwyczaić. - Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- Współczuję studentom.

\- Niektórzy już się przyzwyczaili. - Dumbledore mrugnął figlarnie. - Niestety muszę się opuścić, Lily. Remus i Weasley-owie bardzo chcieli cię zobaczyć, powiedziałem, żeby pozwolili ci się zaklimatyzować. Ale możesz się spodziewać jutro odwiedzin. - Lily uśmiechnęłasię. Jak zna Molly, zapewne osaczyła Dumbledore'a, jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem.

\- Oczywiście będą mile widziani. - odparła pogodnie Lily.

\- Muszę wracać do szkoły. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, daj znać komukolwiek z nas. - mówiąc „nas" Lily wiedziała kogo Dumbledore ma na myśli. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Remus i Severus. Grupa osób, na których może polegać.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. -Dumbledore machnął pomarszczoną rękę.

\- Nie jestem już twoim profesorem, Lily.

\- Dla mnie zawsze pan nim będzie. - odpowiedział uprzejmie Lily. Dyrektor uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Zawsze uprzejma i taktowa. To cechy rzadko spotykane wśród młodych ludzi. - Lily odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Do widzenia, moja droga.

\- Do wiedzenia... -Dumbledoredał jej znaczące spojrzenie. -...Albusie. - powiedziała, ale dziwnie się czuła, mówiąc do starego dyrektora po imieniu. Podziwiała za toSeverusa, który jakoś nie miał z tym problemu. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i wywołał lokalizację swojego biura, wkraczając w płomienie. Lily została sama w salonie. Kobieta podniosła ze stolika dokumenty rozwodowe.

_Ja, Lilianna Rose Evans Potter zrywam więź małżeńską z Jamesem Alexandrem Potterem, na podstawie zerwania wierności małżeńskiej wyżej wymienionego. Zrzekam się nazwiska Potter, powracając do panieńskiej godności, Evans. Nie roszczę sobie prawa do majątku i dziedziczenia._

_Lilianna Evans_

Nie jest już Potterem. Tylko Lily Evans. Tak jak dawniej. Ale uczucie straty nie minęło. Nadal czuła, jakby coś w jej duszy i sercu zostało siłą wyrwane, pozostawiając po sobie krwawiącą ranę.

Powietrze zaczęło gęstnieć, a w oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. Lily zamrugała szybko, zabrała dokumenty i szybkim krokiem poszła do swojej sypialni. Pergaminy rzuciła w roztargnieniu do szuflady, w której była także obrączka. Kobieta podeszła do oszklonych drzwi na taras i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Natychmiast owiało ją ciepłe czerwcowe powietrze, a promienie letniego słońca oświetliły jej twarz. Lily przymknęła powieki i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, uspakajając przytłaczające uczucie straty, szalejące w jej duszy. Odczucie utraty dalej pozostało, ale obok niego pojawiło się coś na kształt radości i ulgi. Lily czuła się w pewien sposób wolna. Wiedziała, że postąpiła właściwie, ale melancholia pozostała. Czuła ból z powodu zdrady i zranienia. Ale rozstanie również było bolesne. Podobnie się czuła, gdy jej najlepszy przyjaciel nazwał ją tym złym słowem w Hogwarcie. Wtedy znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach pewnego Marudera w okularach i nieokiełznanym mopem włosów na głowie. A teraz? Teraz jest dorosła i silniejsza.

Lily otworzyła oczy i natychmiast uderzyło ją jasne światło słońca. Czarownica poczuła wilgoć na twarzy. Szybko otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni. Nie chciała płakać. Nie za kimś, kto na to nie zasługuje. Nie chciała być taka słaba. Zielonooka szybko zamrugała, gdy kolejne łzy zagroziły upadkiem. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Ale nie mogła. Jej myśli same biegły w tym kierunku. Lily potrząsnęła głową. Musi się czymś zająć. Teraz.

Kobieta weszła do środka i wyszła z pokoju. Poprzedniej nocy obiecała sobie, że pójdzie do biblioteki. I miała zamiar właśnie to zrobić. Lily uwielbiała czytać. Już od najmłodszych lat. Biblioteka mogła być jej drugim domem. Czarownica wolnym krokiem szła korytarzem, mijając po drodze wiele drzwi. Niektóre zamknięte, inne uchylone. Mijała ręcznie szyte gobeliny i portrety. Słyszała szepty namalowanych czarodziejów i czarownic, ale żaden z nich się do niej nie odezwał, tylko udawali, że śpią lub znudzenie, ale gdy tylko poszła dalej, wznawiali żywe dyskusje.

Wreszcie dotarła do biblioteki. Oczy Lily zabłyszczały, kiedy zobaczyła wszystkie półki wypełnione książkami o różnej tematyce. Biblioteka Prince Manor mogła spokojnie konkurować z tą wHogwarcie. Czarownica podeszła do jednego z regałów. Transmutacja, Eliksiry, Zielarstwo, Obrona przed Czarną Magią, Starożytne Runy, Magiczne Stworzenia, Neurologia i wiele innych dziedzin.

Lily przechodziła między regałami, znajdując wzrokiem znajome tytuły. _Ciemne Moce: Poradnik Samoobrony, Dzieje Magii, Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych, Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, Magiczne wzory i napoje, Natychmiastowa Transmutacja, Księga zaklęć: Stopień I_. I wiele innych, które nie raz przeglądała wHogwarcie. Lily minęła sekcję ksiąg Czarnomagicznych (która była całkiem spora), aż znalazła się przy półce z książkami o nie magicznej tematyce. Zauważył tytuły takie jak: _Duma i Uprzedzenie, Sherlock Holmes, Dramaty Szekspira, Romeo i Julia, Wichrowe Wzgórza, Rozważna i romantyczna._

Severus musiał je dodać, bo nie sądziła, że czystokrwista rodzina Prince'ów doceniłaby mugolską literaturę. Lily ominęła książki o treści romantycznej. Na jakiś czas miała dosyć romansów. Zamiast tego wyjęła z półki jedną z części _Sherlocka Holmesa. _Kobieta usiadła na fotelu w bibliotece i zaczęła czytać, odciągając myśli od smutnych wspomnień.

Severus Snapez ulgą wszedł do swoich prywatnych kwater wHogwarcie, odcinając się od hałaśliwych studentów. Z rozkoszą powitał przyjemną ciszę swojego lokum w zamku, przerywaną jedynie odgłosem trzaskającego ognia w kominku. Severus z westchnieniem usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Nareszcie skończył się kolejny długi dzień zajęć. Znowu prowadził zajęcia, próbując nauczyć czegokolwiek te małe gnomy, zajmujące się wszystkim innym tylko nie nauką. A zwane są przez resztę kadry nauczycielskiej — uczniami. Severus nie raz zastanawiał się, jakim cudem niektórzy studenci zdają swojeowutemy. To chyba kwestia szczęścia. Głupi ma zawsze szczęście i tyle.

Podczas lekcji wybuchło dziewięć kociołków. Zadziwiająca liczba. Gdyby studenci słuchali na zajęciach i uważniej czytali polecenia, byłoby o wiele wybuchów mniej. Czasem Severus miał wrażenie, że uczniowie robią to specjalnie. Oczywiście widział, jak niektórzy Ślizgoni umyślnie wyrzucają błędne składniki do kociołka kolegi, najczęściej Gryfona. Ale ze swoją pozycją musi czasem przymknąć oko na niektóre zdarzenia. Choć czasem Snape ma ochotę wywlec niektórych rozpuszczonych smarkaczy czystej krwi za uszy lub przełożyć przez kolano. Doprawdy, jak ci rodzice wychowują te bachory.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu uczucie rozgrzewania złotego wisiorka. Severus odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymykając powieki. Spotkanie Zakonu. Już drugi raz w tym tygodniu musi oglądać tego idiotę, Pottera i wtórującego mu, Blacka. Zdecydowanie o dwa razy za dużo.

Severus z westchnieniem wstał i wziął garść proszku Fiuu z pojemnika. Wrzucił go w płomienie, wywołując lokalizację kwatery Zakonu. Powitał go znajomy widok kuchni Grimmauld Place 12, która była wyjątkowo pusta. Molly krzątała się przy blacie. Kobieta odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się widząc Severusa.

\- Dobry wieczór, Molly! - przywitał się formalnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Witaj, Severusie! Wcześnie dziś jesteś. - zauważyła Molly.

\- Kto jest?

\- Albus, Syriusz, James, Arthur iSzalonooki. Siedzą w salonie.

\- To rzeczywiście wcześnie. - mruknął Snape, siadając na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy stole.

Molly postawiła przed Snape'em filiżankę gorącej herbaty. Po kilku razach nauczyła się, żeby nie pytać, bo zawsze odmówi, tylko po prostu to robić.

\- Łyżeczka cukru, tak jak zawsze, Severusie. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do młodszego czarodzieja.

\- Dziękuję, Molly. - Severus podziękował skinieniem głowy. - Choć myśląc o dzisiejszym spotkaniu, mam ochotę na coś mocniejszego.- skomentował ironicznie Snape, wyobrażając sobie szklankę Ognistej Whiskey i myśląc o temacie spotkania. Molly prychnęła, nie podobnie do swojego naturalnego zachowania.

\- Nie ty jeden. - Czerwonowłosa czarownica zerknęła na drzwi. - Arthur był wściekły, gdy się dowiedział. - powiedziała cicho. Severus był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. - Jak...? - Pani Weasley nie musiała kończyć pytania. Severus wiedział, o co pyta. Wiadome było, że Molly będzie ciekawa stanu Lily.

\- Dobrze. - odpowiedział krótkoSnape. - Potem byłem w Hogwarcie, o szczegóły pytaj Albusa, na pewno wie więcej. - Pani Weasley pokiwała głową, odwracając się do blatu, kończąc przerwane czynności.

\- Jak było na lekcjach? - Molly porzuciła na razie temat. To nie jest miejsce odpowiednie do tej rozmowy. Snape prychnął.

\- Masz na myśli pole bitewne, jakim są klasy Slytherinu i Gryffindoru? - zapytał sarkastycznie Profesor Eliksirów. Molly zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Z pewnością nie było tak źle.

\- Zdziwisz się. - mruknąłSnape. - Nie wiem, po jaką cholerę, Albus łączy te dwa domy na zajęciach.

\- Próbuje je jakoś pogodzić. - zaproponowała wyjaśnienie, kobieta. Snape parsknął.

\- Coś słabo mu to wychodzi.

\- Nie miałbyś takiej rozrywki, gdyby było inaczej, Severusie. - od drzwi odezwał się pogodny głos dyrektora. Severus rzucił okiem na rozbawionego pracodawcę. Dumbledore miał na sobie niebieskie szaty w gwiazdki. Co, na Merlina, Albus myśli ubierając się jak czarownik rodem z mugolskiej kreskówki?

\- Utrzymanie w jednym kawałku uczniów obu domów, usilnie próbujących pozabijać się nawzajem, bynajmniej nie jest rozrywką. - oświadczył Snape. Dumbledore, który usiadł na swoim miejscu u szczytu stołu, obok Mistrza Eliksirów, zachichotał cicho. Potter, Black i Moody również usiedli, ale żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem. Szalonooki w milczeniu, uważnie obserwował podwójnego agenta.

Snape prychnął w duchu. Stała czujność. Potter i Black zaś milczeli ze względu na obecność Dumbledore'a. Chociaż Black wyglądał, jakby chciał rzucić kilka wrednych uwag. Zatrzymał się jednak na wrogim spojrzeniu. Potter natomiast przyglądał się badawczoSnape'owi, licząc coś wyczytać z twarzy swojego Nemezis. Snapejednak, będąc Mistrzem ukrywania emocji, niczego poza niechęcią do wyżej wymienionego, nie dał po sobie poznać.

\- Jesteś jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli w Hogwarcie, Severusie. - Potter prychnął, ale został zignorowany. - Uczniowie cię szanują...

\- Gdyż wiedzą, że marnie skończą, gdy będzie inaczej...

\- Pilnie zdobywają potrzebną im wiedzę...

\- Bo inaczej skończą bez duszy...

\- Dbają o zachowanie na twoich zajęciach... -Dumbledore uwielbiał drażnić tego szczególnego Ślizgona.

\- Bo skończą bez duszy i punktów... Tego drugiego boją się bardziej. - Dumbledore i Molly i Arthur zachichotali. Moody wykrzywił nikle wargi. Mógł nie lubić Snape'a, ale czasem bawiły go te jego sarkastyczne komentarze.

\- Rzeczywiście. Minerwa ostatnio skarżyła mi się na znaczące zmniejszenie się puli kryształów jej domu. - powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Po lekcji siódmego z tobą z klepsydry zniknęło siedemdziesiąt punktów, a panna Nelson trafiła do skrzydła Szpitalnego. - odezwała się Minerwa McGonagall, która akurat weszła. -Poppy przez godzinę ją uspakajała. Tak ją zrugałeś, Severusie, że musiała dostać eliksir uspakajający! -Snapeprychnął.

\- Gdyby panna Nelson zajmowała się lekcją, a nie wszystkimi, innymi pierdołami świata, wiedziałaby, że wrzucanie wszystkich składników bądź jak i mieszanie wedle kaprysu nie utworzy Eliksiru Mortus Mortem, tylko eksplozję, której gdybym nie powstrzymał zrównałaby pół Hogwartuz ziemią, a tych, którzy przeżyli, zabiłyby opary. Eliksiry siódmego roku to nie zabawa. - bronił sięSnape.

\- Założę się, że gdyby to był Ślizgon... - zaczął cicho Black.

\- Dostałby taka samą karę. - dokończył Snape, rzucając mu spiczaste spojrzenie. - Nie toleruje ignorancji ma moich lekcjach u studentów każdego domu. - Syriusz skrzywił się, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Siedzący u szczytu stołu, Dumbledore, uciszył siedzących przy stole czarodziejów i czarownice, zgromadzonych w kuchni Grimmauld Palce. Severus zauważył, że są tylko niektórzy członkowie Zakonu. Oczywiście Potter i Black, Lupin, Moody, Minerwa, Longbottomowie, Molly i Arthur Weasley, Marlena McKinnon, Mery McDonald, Aberforth, Fabian i Gideon Prewettowie.

\- Dziękuję moi Drodzy za przybycie. Zebraliśmy się tu w związku z zaginięciem Lily Potter. - ci, co nie wiedzieli, sapnęli. Alice Longbottom miała łzy w oczach, przytulając się do ramienia do Franka, Weasley'e mieli przejęteminy, a Molly zasłoniła usta ręką. Severus musiał przyznać, że dobrze pozorowała reakcję. Mery i Marlena na raz położyły dłonie na ustach w szoku i przerażeniu. Reszta Zakonu spojrzeli na siebie z ponurymi minami. Remus udawał posmutniałego, co całkiem dobrze mu szło. Syriusz był autentycznie zmartwiony i bezgłośnie wspierał przyjaciela. James Potter zaś siedział przybity i z ponurym wzrokiem patrzył na blat przed sobą. Snape w duchu przewrócił oczami. Świetnie strugał zmartwionego i kochającego męża przed innymi. Mistrz Eliksirów ledwo utrzymywał swój gniew na wodzy. Severus miał ochotę przekląć Pottera w zapomnienie za to, co zrobił Lily. Tylko stół dzielący ich od siebie i obecność członków Zakonu powstrzymał go przed ciężkim morderstwem.

\- Jak to się stało? - zapytała Marlena, kierując swoje pytanie do Jamesa. James wziął wdech i zaczął mówić martwym głosem.

\- Wczoraj Lily źle się czuła, więc została w domu, a ja poszedłem na spotkanie Zakonu. Gdy wróciłem, wszystko było porozrzucane i potłuczone. - Potter wziął kolejny lekko drżący wdech. - Na podłodze była krew, a Lily nigdzie nie było. - dokończył Rogacz. Snape miał ochotę zmusić go do zrzucenia tej maski zatroskanego męża. Ale to wymagałoby to ujawnienia prawdy. Severus z wielkim żalem się przed tym powstrzymał. Chociaż ciekawie by było zobaczyć jego minę. Snape musiał uważać, by się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy wyobraził sobie jego twarz.

\- To straszne!

\- Ale co się mogło stać?

\- Kto się na to odważył? - w kuchni zapanowało małe zamieszanie. Podczas gdy inni snuli różne teorie Severus siedział spokojnie, utrzymując swoją beznamiętną maskę na miejscu. Potter uważnie się mu przyglądał, licząc na jakiekolwiek znak, że coś wie.

\- Czy masz podejrzenie, kto to mógł zrobić? - zapytał Aberforth, gdy hałas trochę ucichł. James po kręcił smutno głową.

\- Osłony są nienaruszone. Gdyby to byli Śmierciożercy wiedziałbym o tym.

\- Czyli to ktoś znajomy.

\- Być może nawet sama go wpuściła. - stwierdził Frank. Severus mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak Moody mruczy: „A nie mówiłem. Stała czujność."

\- Czy istnieje możliwość, że Śmierciożerca użył eliksiru wielosokowego? - zapytał Syriusz, mimowolnie zerkając na Snape'a.

\- Ale po co? - Zapytał Arthur. Potter odchrząknął niezręcznie i niechętnie zwrócił się do Snape'a.

\- Snape, czy... - Potter przełknął ślinę. Snape uniósł brew. - słyszałeś coś... - Snape był prawie pod wrażeniem, że Potter odważył go o to spytać.

\- Pytasz mnie, czy wiem coś o tym porwaniu? -Snapenie mógł powstrzymać szyderstwa. Potter zrobił skwaszoną minę. Wiele kosztowało go, by o to zapytać. - Gdyby coś takiego było planowane, na pewno bym o tym wcześniej powiedział. - odpowiedział Snape sugerując, że to oczywiste.

\- A może po prostu Sam-wiesz-kto już ci nie ufa? - zapytał sardonicznie Syriusz. Snape zmroził go swoim najbardziej złowrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Nie waż się kwestionować zaufania Czarnego Pana do mnie, Black. - wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów niebezpieczne cicho. Syriusz niezauważalnie się wzdrygnął. Snape cieszył się w duchu ze swoich zdolności zastraszania ludzi. - To porwanie nic by mu nie dało. Chyba że Potter dał ku temu powód. A mogę wymienić co najmniej dwa. - tu Snape spojrzał sugestywnie na Pottera. Ten zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Czyżby Smarkerus coś wiedział?

\- Sugerujesz coś, Snape? -Snape przewrócił oczami.

\- Rusz głową, Potter. Masz ją po to, żeby jej używać. - zaszydził Książę Półkrwi.

\- Co masz na myśli, Severusie? - zapytał spokojnie Remus, widząc, że James zaraz wybuchnie.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Potter jest aurorem, wspierającym Zakon Feniksa. - zasugerował Snape, wskazując, że to oczywiste. James wewnętrznie odetchnął. Smarkerus nie wiedział. Czyli Lily nie poszła do niego. Chyba że tak dobrze gra. Ale nie. Gdyby coś wiedział, już dawno by powiedział, prawda?

\- Rzeczywiście, to może być powód. - Aberforth pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. - Jednak nie mamy żadnych wskazówek.

\- Rozpoczniemy śledztwo w Ministerstwie. - rzekłMoody. - Poszukiwania żony jednego z najlepszych aurorów będzie sprawą priorytetową.

\- Dziękuję,Moody. - stary auror kiwnął głową.

\- Mam nadzieję... - Syriusz nagle zamknął usta, gdy do kuchni wleciała szara sowa. Ptak wylądował przed Potterem i wystawiał nogę, do której była przywiązana koperta. James odwiązał list, a sowa odleciała. Odłożył kopertę na blat, wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru jej czytać.

\- Co to? - zapytał Syriusz. Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Późnej przeczytam.

\- A co jeśli to coś ważnego? - zapytał Black, nieświadomie przyczyniając się do pogorszenia nastroju przyjaciela. James pokiwał głową i otworzył list. Gdy to zrobił, poczuł, jakby coś w nim zostało zerwane.Jednak zniknęło, jak szybko się pojawiło. Potter zaczął o czytać, a jego twarz poszarzała, a zaraz potem poczerwieniała. Dumbledore i Snape wymienili ukradkowe spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, o czym był list. Molly, Arthur i Remus byli prawie pewni.

\- James? - Syriusz położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, którego twarz z zaszokowanej przeszła we wściekłą, a zaraz potem w niedowierzanie. Snape poczuł złośliwą satysfakcję. Musiał uważać, by się nie za śmiać. Szkoda, że nie ma aparatu.

\- To nie możliwe. - powiedział cicho bardziej do siebie. Podniósł kopertę, a z niej wypadła złota obrączka. Oczy nie wtajemniczonych członków Zakonu wyszły na wierzch. Każdy wiedział, co oznacza obrączka wypadająca z koperty. Że jedna ze stron zerwała więź małżeńską.

Potter wpatrywał się tępo w metalowy przedmiot leżący na blacie. To niemożliwe. Lily nie mogła się z nim rozwieść. To jakaś fikcja! Lily nie... Lily jest jego żoną! Nie ma prawa do rozwodu z nim. Tylko on może to zrobić! Jak ona śmiała?! Okryła hańbą jego i nazwisko Potter. Co się stanie, gdy media się dowiedzą?

\- James, jesteś pewien, że Lily zaginęła, a nie odeszła? - zapytała Alice, patrząc badawczo na męża... a właściwie byłego męża, swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Przecież wiem, co widziałem! - Potter uniósł ręce w geście frustracji. Rogacz zaczynał być coraz bardziej spanikowany, że jego intryga wyjdzie na jaw. Nie! Chociaż to bardzo skomplikowało sprawy, nikt się o tym nie dowie!

**Następny rozdział: "8. Koszmar"**


	8. Rozdział 8 Koszmar

**_Poprzednio:_**

_\- James, jesteś pewien, że Lily zaginęła, a nie odeszła? - zapytała Alice, patrząc badawczo na męża... a właściwie byłego męża, swojej przyjaciółki._

_\- Przecież wiem, co widziałem! - Potter uniósł ręce w geście frustracji. Rogacz zaczynał być coraz bardziej spanikowany, że jego intryga wyjdzie na jaw. Nie! Chociaż to bardzo skomplikowało sprawy, nikt się o tym nie dowie!_

\- Nie martw się Rogaczu, wszystko się wyjaśni. - Syriusz usiłował pocieszyć załamanego przyjaciela.

\- Może ktoś ją porwał i zmusił do tego? - zasugerowała Marlena, starając się logicznie myśleć. Potter uniósł twarz z dłoni.

\- To jedyne wyjaśnienie. - powiedział Syriusz. Nie wierzył, że Lily sama, z własnej woli rozwiodłaby się z Jamesem. Kochała go. To było widać. Poza tym nigdy by tak nie skrzywdziła Jamesa. Potter siedział zmartwiony i zrozpaczony, gdy nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał mordercze naSnape'a.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś. - Snape zatrzymał filiżankę w połowie drogi do ust, unosząc brwi. Każdy inny patrzył na obu czarodziejów z mieszanką zaskoczenia i niedowierzania, a kilku z dezaprobatą.

\- Przepraszam? - zapytałSnape, udając zdezorientowanego. Wiedział, że Potter go oskarży o związek ze sprawą. To było pewne, że w jakiś sposób jego ukryty pod mopem włosów umysł tak pomyśli. Potter zmroził Snape'a spojrzeniem, a przynajmniej próbował. Ten drugi nawet się nie wzruszył.

\- Ty porwałeś Lily! - wykrzyczał Potter. Snape zaśmiał się zimno i sarkastycznie.

\- Postradałeś zmysły, Potter. Idź do domu, sprawdzić, czy nie zgubiłeś kilku klepek w tym bałaganie. - Potter poczerwieniał ze złości.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ale zapłacisz za to! -Snape przewrócił oczami z irytacją.

\- Puste groźby, Potter. - Mistrz Eliksirów odstawił filiżankę na talerzyk.

\- To jakaś twoja intryga. Jestem pewien! -Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- A czemu miałoby to służyć? - naprawdę był ciekaw, co takiego wymyślił Potter.

\- Ponieważ byliście kiedyś przyjaciółmi, a ona nadal ci nie wybaczyła, że nazwałeś ją szlamą. I masz zamiar błagać znów o wybaczenie. - Nastrój Snape'a pociemniał znacząco na sam dźwięk tego słowa. Siedzący obok Severusa Frank, dyskretnie przysunął się bliżej żony. Nie chciał być narażony na przypadkowy wybuch gniewu mrocznego Ślizgona.

\- Ja _nigdy_ i _nikogo_ nie błagam. - wysyczał cicho Snape, tonem wyrażającym obrzydzenie na samą myśl o tym. - I jak sam _bystrze_ spostrzegłeś Potter, to było kiedyś. - Zaznaczył Snape, obrażając spostrzegawczość Pottera. - Poza tym nie porywa się kogoś, jeśli ma się do niego jakikolwiek interes. Sądzę, że nawet twój niekompletny umysł to rozumie. Chociaż nadzieja matką głupich. - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów z pogardą. Potter po raz kolejny poczerwieniał ze złości. Snape wyprowadził go z równowagi.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty...! Ty obślizgły padalcu! - Jamesowi wyraźnie brakowało słów. Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Wspaniały auror, Złoty Gryfon, posługujący się takim językiem. - Zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. Potter otworzył usta, a zaraz je zamknął z trzaskiem. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując się uspokoić.

\- I tak wiem, że za tym stoisz. - oznajmił pewnie Potter.

\- Ty to... Wiesz. - powiedział powoliSnape. - Zadziwia mnie, Potter, twój talent, o którym większość zaledwie mogłaby śnić. Jakże cudownie być tym Wspaniałym auroremi złotym Gryfonem, którego podziwiają inni. Szkoda tylko, że nie jesteś takim wzorowym mężem i przyjacielem jak pracownikiem.

\- Ty parszywy...

\- Dosyć! - przerwałDumbledoreautorytarnym tonem, widząc, jak James ma zamiar sięgnąć po różdżkę. Severus dziwił się, że dyrektor nie zareagował wcześniej. - James, zostaw uprzejmie różdżkę na miejscu. - powiedział Dumbledore. I to nie była prośba. Snape'owi podarował tylko krótkie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.- Wracając do głównego tematu zebrania. List rozwodowy nieco rozjaśnił sytuację. Lily najprawdopodobniej nie została porwana, James, tylko być może odeszła z własnej woli. Jednakże... - Albus uniósł pomarszczoną latami dłoń, widząc, jak James już otwiera usta. - Dopóki Lily nie skontaktuje się z kimś z nas i nie upewnimy się, żebędzie bezpieczna, zrobimy to,co ustaliliśmy. - Czyli małe śledztwo. Snape już widział bezradne minyaurorów, gdy ich indagacja okaże się bezowocna. - To tyle, co możemy na razie zrobić w obecnej sytuacji. - zakończył Dumbledore. Snape wstał, bezbłędnie odczytując to jako zakończenie zebrania.

Lily siedziała w salonie w fotelu. W kominku miło płonął ogień. Iskierki skakały wesoło. W salonie panowała cisza, przerywana tylko skwierczeniem płonącego drewna. Rudowłosa czarownica wpatrywała się mieniące się czerwone, pomarańczowe i złote światło w palenisku. _Sherlock Holmes_ leżał zapomniany na jej kolanach. Lily od kilkunastu minut nie mogła się skupić na czytaniu. Myślami była na spotkaniu Zakonu. Ciekawa była kto będzie na spotkaniu i jak James wyjaśni jej zniknięcie. Wkrótce się dowie, od Severusa, ale i tak zżerała ją ciekawość.

Kobieta spojrzała na otwartą książkę na kolanach. Z westchnieniem włożyła zakładkę, zamknęła ją i odłożyła na stół, a zabrała z niego filiżankę gorącej czekolady. Lily mocniej otuliła się kocem i przyłożyła obie dłonie do gorącego szkła. Miły aromat czekolady i kardamonu roznosił się po pokoju. Lily była naprawdę wdzięcznaMispi, że ją zaproponowała. Nigdy nie piła czekolady w tak dobrym podaniu.

Tak siedziała i czekała aż Severus wróci ze spotkania. Dziś nie robiła nic specjalnego. Po wcześniejszej wizycie w bibliotece postanowiła zwiedzić trochę dworu. Zaczęła od piętra, gdzie mieści się jej pokój. Nie odkryła tam nic niezwykłego. Tylko same pokoje gościnne. Z roztargnieniem zauważyła, żeSeverusdał jej najlepszy pokój. To miłe z jego strony.

Później zeszła niżej. Tam znalazła kuchnię. Gdy do niej weszła, powitały ją przerażone wizytą skrzaty, wśród nich Mispi. Severus opowiadał jej kiedyś o skrzatach, że są spanikowane, gdy nie mają rodziny czarodziejów, dla której mogą pracować. Intrygujące stworzenia.

Dalej znalazła salę do pojedynków. I na tym skończyła wycieczkę. Późnej siedziała w salonie, dalej czytając _Sherlocka Holmesa._ Przynajmniej aż do czasu, gdy mogła się skupić.

Wzrok Lily padł na jej dłoń, gdzie jeszcze kilkanaście godzin wcześniej była złota obrączka. Symbol jej małżeństwa. Ale teraz jest wolna. Znów jest Lily Evans. Co powie jej rodzina?

Petunia będzie pewnie jej z tego powodu dogryzać, co jest dla niej typowe od czasu jej pójścia doHogwartu. Rodzice będą wściekli na Jamesa, że tak bardzo skrzywdził ich młodszą córkę. Mama na początku będzie pewnie płakać, a tata zachowa złość w ciszy.

Ale na razie nie wiedzą. I lepiej, żeby tak pozostało. Lily nie chciała, żeby James wykorzystał ich w swojej zemście.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją nagły szum kominka. Ze szmaragdowych płomieni wyszedł Severus Snape. Lily przyjrzała się czarodziejowi, szukając wskazówki, jak poszło zebranie. I czy nadal jest zły za rano. Severus usiadł na drugim fotelu.

\- Jak było? - zapytała Lily, gdy cisza się przedłużyła.

\- Nikt niepowołany nie wie, gdzie jesteś. - rzekł spokojnie Severus.

\- Kto był obecny?

\- Molly, Arthur, Lupin, bracia Prewett, Mary, Marlena, Longbottomowie, Moody, Aberforth, Potter i Black.

\- A James? - spytała cicho. Severus spojrzał na nią przelotnie, zanim zapatrzył się w ogień.

\- Potter struga przed Zakonem zmartwionego męża. A właściwe byłego. - Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił ironicznie usta. Lily spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Powiedział to? -Snape pokręcił głową.

\- Pod koniec spotkania przyszedł list. Otworzył go, a z koperty wypadła obrączka. - To wszystko wyjaśniło.

\- Jak zareagowali?

\- Lupin, Molly i Arthur nie byli zdziwieni, Prewettowie milczeli całe spotkanie, ale byli zaskoczeni. Marlena i Mary podobnie. Alice pod koniec była podejrzliwa. Wcześniej czy późnej to rozgryzie. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że Potter nie był zachwycony tym obrotem spraw. -Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Lily nie była zdziwiona. - Jednakże Moody zaproponował małą indagację.

-Aurorzy będą mnie szukać? - Lily poczuła supeł w żołądku. Nie pomyślała, że James zaangażuje aurorów. Severus zauważył jej niepokój.

\- Nie martw się. To miejsce jest równie bezpieczne, jak Hogwart, z tą różnicą, że wiedzą o nim oprócz Albusa, Lupina i Weasley'ów, tylko pięć innych osób. Podejrzewam, że Potter nawet nie wie, że dziedziczę cokolwiek innego niż Spinner's End. - Lily trochę się uspokoiła. Jednak nadal czuła się trochę źle. Severus był nieco zdystansowany. Odpowiadał krótko, nie wdając się w szczegóły. I nie patrzył na nią, co było dla niej znakiem, że jest o coś zły.

\- Jesteś zły? -Severus powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę Lily. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

\- O co niby?

\- O to rano. -Severuswestchnął, przeczesując ręką czarne włosy.

\- Nie. - odparł krótko.

\- Jesteś. - rzuciła Lily, zwężając usta w wąską linię i marszcząc brwi. - Widzę, że jesteś. - dodała, widząc, jak mężczyzna otwiera usta, by zaprzeczyć. Severus przymknął oczy. Zapomniał, że Lily zna go zbyt dobrze, by dać się oszukać. - Wiem, że trochę przesadziłam, ale nie mam zamiaru tego cofać. Nadal nie podoba mi się, że kłótnie z Huncwototami są dla ciebie rozrywką. - Severus wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Powinnaś najlepiej wiedzieć, że nigdy nie będziemy razem chodzić na Kremowe do Hogsmeade bez _Imperiusa_. - Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

\- Nie? -Severus udawał zdziwionego. - A ja myślałem, że cały czas do tego dążysz.

\- Mówię o tym, że możecie zacząć zachowywać się, jak na swój wiek przystało. - wyjaśniła Lily, nieco zirytowana. Severus doskonale wiedział, o co jej chodzi. Lily to wiedziała. Ale świadomie udawał, że nie.

\- Powiedz to swojemu drogiemu... -Severus się zatrzymał, zanim uśmiechnął się złośliwe. - byłemu mężowi. To on zawsze szuka zaczepki. - Lily zwęziła usta. A jej oczy zabłysły gniewem.

\- Cieszysz się z tego? - zapytała Lily, siadając prosto w fotelu. - Cieszysz się, że rozwiodłam się z Jamesem. Cieszysz się z mojego zrujnowanego małżeństwa, że to wszystko mnie spotkało...

\- Nie! -Severus przerwał jej zaczynającą się tryradę. - Nigdy nie życzyłbym ci źle, Lily. To prawda, nie lubię Pottera, - bardzo delikatnie mówiąc. - ale nie chciałem, by twoje małżeństwo się rozpadło. - nie w ten sposób. Ale tego nie powiedział już na głos. Lily spojrzała krytycznie na dawnego przyjaciela i westchnęła, opierając się ponownie w fotelu. Znów się uniosła bez większego powodu, na człowieka, który jej pomógł, mimo ich konfliktu. Co się z nią dzieje?

\- Przepraszam. - mruknęła kobieta, dotykając palcami czoła. Severus machnął ręką.

\- Ostatnie dwa dni były dla ciebie trudne...

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. - przerwała Lily. - Nigdy taka nie byłam.

\- Ale nigdy nie miałaś takich problemów. - Tu Severus miał rację.

\- Racja. - między dwojgiem czarowników zapadła spokojna cisza. Wpatrywali się w ogień i myśleli nad dzisiejszym dniem. Lily przypomniała sobie różne sytuacje w Hogwarcie i po nim. Ilekroć odtwarzała sobie je w głowie, dochodziła do wniosku, że rzeczywiście tak było, jak mówił Severus. W większości przypadków to James był prowokantem.

Lily dopiła czekoladę i odstawia filiżankę na stół.

\- Idę do siebie. - powiedziała, wstając. Severusnawet się nie poruszył, zapatrzony w ogień, płonący w kominku. - Wracasz dziś do Hogwartu? - zapytała głośniej. Severus zamrugał, jakby wybudził się z letargu i spojrzał na Lily.

\- Tak. Jest koniec semestru, więc mam jeszcze trochę papierkowej roboty. I ktoś musi upilnować Ślizgonów. W najbliższym czasie mało czasu spędzę poza Hogwartem. - Lily pokiwała głową. - Molly i Arthur jutro cię odwiedzą.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Mimo, że mam częsty kontakt z Sybillą Trawelny, chyba nie sądzisz, że pobudziło to moje wewnętrzne oko? - zapytał sarkastycznie Snape. Lily uniosła kąciki ust. Severus wiedział jak używać sarkazmu. - Molly i Arthur osaczyli mnie po spotkaniu. - Lily prawie parsknęła śmiechem. Wiedziała, co znaczy być osaczonym przez Molly Weasley.

\- Miło z ich strony. - odparła Lily. - Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Lily obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, przez jasne promienie rannego słońca, łaskoczące jej twarz. Kobieta przetarła ręką oczy iusiadła na łóżku, odgarniając kołdrę na bok. Obudziła się w pełni wyspana. Włożyła stopy w kapcie i poszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Ciepłe, letnie powietrze wpadło do pokoju, niosąc ze sobą miły zapach kwiatów i ćwierkanie ptaków. Kobieta poszła do łazienki, zahaczając po drodze o szafę, by zabrać ubrania.

Chwilę później wyszła stamtond w pełni ubrana. Miała na sobie długą do kolan granatową sukienkę zawiązaną wtalitakże granatową tasiemką. Kobieta podeszła do lustra i zaczęła czesać swoje długie, rude włosy. Lily dziś czuła się dobrze. Spokojnie przespała całą noc, a teraz była pełna energii. Miała dziś zamiar dalej odkryć tajemnice Prince Manor.

Nagle usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi. Pomyślała, że to pewnie Severus. To pewnie coś ważnego, skoro nie mógł poczekać, aż zejdzie na śniadanie.

\- Proszę! - zawołała Lily, zaplatając włosy. Drzwi kliknęły i ktoś wszedł do środka.

\- Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie, Severusie? Z tego, co wiem, lekcje... - Lily odwróciła się i zamarła w miejscu.

\- Witaj, _kochanie_. - na środku pokoju stał James Potter we własnej osobie, z różdżką w dłoni i lodem w oczach. Lily czuła jak serce zaczyna szaleć jej w piersi. Kobieta upuściła grzebień na ziemię. Ten upadł na podłogę z łoskotem, doskonale słyszalnym w cichym pokoju.

-J-James... - wyjąkała zaszokowana i jednocześnie przerażona kobieta. To niemożliwe. Severus mówił, że ten Dwór jest niewykrywalny. Że James ją tu nie znajdzie. Lily czuła pogłębiającą się panikę i strach, wrzynający się w jej płuca jak ostrze noża.

\- Jesteś zaskoczona, widząc mnie. - stwierdził Potter. Rudowłosa czarownica drgnęła na dźwięk jego zimnego głosu. - Myślałaś, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci odejść? Jesteś moją żoną i znajdę cię choćby na samym dnie piekła.

\- Nie jestem już twoją żoną. - wyszeptała, kładąc nacisk na pierwsze dwa słowa. Potter roześmiał się zimno. Lily czuła dreszcz, idący po jej kręgosłupie.

\- Nie oddaję tak łatwo tego, co moje.

\- Nie jestem twoja. - krzyknęła Lily, cofając się z każdym krokiem Pottera do niej, aż za plecami poczuła gładką ścianę, która w tej chwili wydawała się zimniejsza niż normalnie.Potter śmiał się z jej desperackich prób ucieczki. Nagle pomieszczenie zawirowało w kalejdoskopie kolorów i barw. W jednej chwili pokój nie był tym w Prince Manor, ale sypialnią wPotterManor.

Lily rozejrzała się, panicznie szukając drogi ucieczki. Potter zaśmiał się zimno, z jej trwogi. Wręcz rozkoszował się jej dławiącym lękiem. Potter zbliżył się. Lily chciała go odepchnąć, ale ten złapał ją za nadgarstki. Potrząsnął nią i z całej siły uderzył o ścianę. Czuła każde uderzenie i znajome uczucie déjà vu.

Potter znów nią potrząsnął, a potem zbliżył twarz do jej.

\- Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. - wyszeptał mężczyzna. Jego usta były tuż przy uchu kobiety. Lily czuła jego oddech na szyi. Cała drżała. Czy to ze strachu, czy emocji.- Będziesz moja i będziesz mnie kochać.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością. - odpowiedział Lily, starając się brzmieć pewnie i silnie, ale mimo to jej głos drżał i zawierał nutę strachu. Potter zaśmiał się okrutnie. Lily zadrżała. W jego oczach odbijał się błysk szaleństwa.

\- Jesteś nią od dnia naszego ślubu. Ale nie martw się. Nauczysz się mnie kochać albo inaczej sam nauczę cię tej miłości. - Lilydrżałaczując jego ręce dotykające jej tali. W jej oczach odbijał się strach. Ciało zesztywniał i nie mogła się ruszyć, a głos uwiązł w gardle. Zamknęła ze strachu oczy.

Lily gwałtownie usiadła w pionie na łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oddychała szybko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jest w Prince Manor. Jest bezpieczna. Lily uważnie rozejrzała się po pokoju, jakby nagle z któregoś kąta miał wyskoczyć James. Kobieta zamrugała i przetarła ręką oczy. To tylko zły sen. Ale był tak rzeczywisty. Czuła w nim każde uderzenie o ścianę. Jego zimne dłonie na nadgarstkach i stalowy uścisk. Ciepły oddech na szyi. Nadal drżała niekontrolowanie.

Lily spojrzała na okno. Słońce zaczęło już wychodzić zza horyzontu. Czarownica złapała różdżkę ze stolika obok łóżka i rzuciła szybkiev_tempus_. Była 5.43. Lily odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i odłożyła kołdrę na bok. Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie. Kobieta wstała z łóżka, chcąc przygotować się na nowy dzień.

Kilka minut późnej, Lily wyszła z pokoju, zapamiętaną dzień wcześniej drogą, idąc do jadalni. Panna Evans nie była kobietą, która potrzebowała godziny na uszykowanie się na nowy dzień tak jak niektóre znajome jej czarownice. Nie to, że nie dbała o siebie. O nie! Po prostu nie stała godzinami przed lustrem, poprawiając makijaż, czy biegnąc ułożyć na nowo fryzurę po najmniejszym podmuchu wiatru.

Lily weszła do pustej jadalni, gdzie czekało jedno nakrycie. Severus jest wHogwarcie, więc jest sama w Dworze. Kobieta usiadła na swoim nie zapisanym miejscu. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, pojawił się skrzat z jedzeniem.

Po zjedzonym śniadaniu Lily wstała z miejsca i wyszła z jadalni. Młoda kobieta stwierdziła, że Weasley'owie przyjdą pewnie po południu, ponieważ teraz Arthur jest w pracy, a Molly ma dużo pracy w domu, więc ma sporo wolnego czasu. Lily postanowiła wyjść na świeże powietrze. Ogrody otaczające Prince Manor, mają dużą powierzchnię, więc ma gdzie spacerować.

Lily wyszła przez drzwi wejściowe i natychmiast poczuła, jak ciepłe promienie czerwcowego słońca ogrzewają jej twarz, a letni wietrzyk muska skórę i rozwiewa płomienne włosy. Rudowłosa czarownica wolnym krokiem przeszła przez wyłożony kamieniami dziedziniec, otoczony po obydwu stronach wysokim żywopłotem i symetrycznie ustawionymi magicznymi latarniami. Skręciła w jedną z bocznych alejek, prowadzących do ogrodu.

Alejka była prosta, łagodnie wyginająca się, a po obydwu stronach rosły krzew pokryte kolorowym kwieciem, oddzielające kamienną ścieżkę od jasnozielonych trawników. W oddali rosły drzewa, których liście falowały w rytm wiatru. Słyszała miły śpiew ptaków. Motyle latały nad kwiatami, przy siadając co jakiś czas, na którymś z nich.

Zachwyt błyszczał w szmaragdowych tęczówkach Lily. To miejsce było takie piękne. Zielonooka czarownica szła wolnym krokiem prosto przed siebie, tak jak wiodła ją ścieżka. Szła tak, aż doszła do zielonej polany, obsypanej różnokolorowymi kwiatami. A na środku, na lekkim wzniesieniu rósł wysoki czerwony dąb. Lily zboczyła ze ścieżki, wchodząc na kwiecistą łąkę. Młoda kobieta usiadła u stóp potężnego drzew, schodząc z widoku słońca. Czarownica zrywała kwiaty i zaczęła robić wianek. Robiła to zawsze, gdy była młodsza. Siedziała na łące niedaleko domu lub w ogrodzie, zrywając kwiaty i zaplatając je w wianek. Petunia nie robiła tego. Uważała to za bezsensowne zajęcie i marnotrawstwo czasu. Ale nie dla Lily. Rudowłosa czarownica uwielbiała zaplatać takie plecionki.

Lily pozwoliła swoim myślom błądzić. Co się stało z jej życiem? W jednym dniu była szczęśliwa, że wychodzi za mąż, za człowieka, który ją kocha. A przynajmniej myślała, że kocha. A w rzeczywistości się nią tylko bawił.

Rudowłosa kobieta skoczyła zaplatać wianek. Składał się z maków, rumianków i chabrów. Zielonooka wiedźma założyła plecionkę na włosy i oparła się o pień drzewa, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Widział Dwór i zarys lasu. Patrzyła na błękit nieba, gdziekolwiek przepleciony białymi chmurami.

Zaledwie miesiąc po ślubie poszedł do innej. Miesiąc? A może spotykał się z nią już wcześniej, w tajemnicy przed Lily. To nie zmienia nic. Oszukiwał ją. Nie ważne ile.Ale, że to zrobił. Lily czuła się z tego powodu zraniona i upokorzona. Dlaczego to zrobił? Co takiego ma ona, czego nie ma Lily? W czym jest od niej lepsza? Czy zrobiła jakiś błąd? Lily prychnęła. Jeden na pewno. Że wyszła za tego człowieka, którego myślała, że zna. W rzeczywistości nie znała go wcale. Remus też był zaszokowany tą rewelacją. Nie sądziła, że o i Syriusz wiedzieli o jego romansie. Remus na pewno by jej powiedział, a Syriusz próbowałby wybić mu to z głowy. A może Łapa wiedział, ale w obawie przed zrujnowaniem ich małżeństwa nic nie powiedział? Nie. Syriusz taki nie jest.

A kim jest ta całaFelicity? Lily nie kojarzyła żadnej dziewczyny wHogwarcieo tym imieniu. Może była z innej, zagranicznej szkoły. Niestety nie była w stanie przeprowadzić śledztwa, ponieważ była tutaj. Zarówno Molly, jak i Remus i Dumbledore, byli zdania, że chociaż na razie powinna tu zostać. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż James popełni błąd, a jego intryga z „porwaniem" wyjdzie na jaw.

**Następny rozdział: "9. Odwiedziny"**


	9. Rozdział 9 Odwiedziny

Kilka, miło spędzonych w ogrodach Prince Manor, godzin później Lily wróciła do Dworu. Była to pora obiadowa, więc udała się do jadalni. Po skończonym obiedzie rudowłosa czarownica poszła dalej odkryć sekrety Prince Manor. Przechodziła właśnie przed salon, gdy kominek zapłonął żywo, szmaragdowym płomieniem. Z płomieni wyszła Molly Weasley, a zaraz za nią Arthur. Lily przeszła przez salon z uśmiechem, witając gości.

\- Witajcie! Czekałam na was. - Molly uściskała młodszą czarownicę.

\- Dzień dobry, Lily!

\- Witaj, kochana. Skąd wiedziałaś?

-Severus powiedział mi, że wczoraj „osaczyliście" go po spotkaniu. - powiedziała Lily, świadomie cytując Severusa. Arthur i Molly roześmiali się serdecznie.

\- Nie „osaczyliśmy" go. - zaprzeczył wesoło Arthur. - Po prostu zatrzymaliśmy chwilę po spotkaniu. - Lily uśmiechnęłasię.

\- Nie stójce tak. Siadajcie. - Lily zaprosiła małżeństwo w głąb salonu. Molly i Arthur usiedli na kanapie, a Lily zajęła fotel naprzeciwko nich. - Herbaty?

\- Chętnie. - po chwili siedzieli z parującymi filiżankami w rękach. Arthur Rozejrzał się ciekawie po salonie.

\- Spory ten dwór. - skomentował Pan Weasley. Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- O tak. Jeszcze nie odkryłam wszystkich jego sekretów. - Molly uśmiechnęłasię.

\- Zawsze byłaś ciekawa świata. - powiedziała czerwonowłosa czarownica. - Jak się odnajdujesz w tym wszystkim? - zapytała poważnie Molly. Lily uniosła lekko kąciki ust.

\- Staram się nie myśleć.

\- Jest nam naprawdę przykro, z powodu tego, co się stało. - powiedział szczerze Arthur. - Gdy Molly mi opowiedziała... - mężczyźnie brakowało słów. - Nigdy nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. - Lily uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Nikt się nie spodziewał, Arthurze. Ja sama do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobił. Tak nagle się zmienił. - Lily mówiła ostatnie zdania bardziej do siebie.

\- Pamiętaj, Lily, że jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i zawsze możesz na nas liczyć. - Zapewniła gorliwie Molly. Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję, Molly. Jestem wam naprawdę wdzięczna. A jak się mają Bill, Charlie, Percy i bliźniaki? - zapytał Lily, zmieniając na lżejszy temat.

\- Zostali z Fabianem i Gideonem. Bill, ostatnio był trochę chory. Załapał jakieś przeziębienie.

\- Ale już mu lepiej? - zapytała Lily, lekko zmartwiona. Molly uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco.

\- Tak, już wyzdrowiał.

\- Fred i George już pokazują pierwsze oznaki przypadkowej magii. - Powiedział z dumą ojciec piątki chłopców.

\- To cudownie! - zawołała Lily. Mimo własnych problemów cieszyła się szczęściem swoich przyjaciół. W końcu świat nie kończy się na jej kłopotach.

\- Tak.Jednak czasem mam wrażenie, że doskonale wiedzą, co robią. - powiedziała Molly lekko kwaśno, myśląc o ostatnim razie, gdy bliźnięta lewitowały bułeczki z jagodami ze stołu lub, gdy zupa, za którą nie przepadali, w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknęła. Lily zaśmiała się wesoło.

\- Coś czuję, że będzie do para psotników.

\- O tak! - Arthur i Molly zdecydowanie się zgodzili. Lily uniosła kąciki ust. Nagle Arthur pochylił się do przodu.

\- Lily, ty wiesz wszystko o mugolach. Powiedz mi, do czego służy gumowa kaczka...? - następnym głosem był oburzony ton Molly.

\- Arthur!!

Arthur i Molly zostali jeszcze przez dwie kolejne godziny. Rozmawiali o różnych, mniej i ważniejszych sprawach. Psoty bliźniaków, zabawne wspomnienia z Hogwartu, Zebrania Zakonu. Przewinął się nawet temat Jamesa Pottera, ale szybko został opuszczony, za co Lily była wdzięczna. Nie miała ochoty psuć sobie humoru rozmową o kimś takim jak James Potter.

Gdy Weasley'eposzli, Lily poszła do biblioteki po książkę. Następnie powędrowała do ogrodu, a konkretnie do wielkiego Czerwonego Dębu. Spędziła tam kolejne kilka godzin, czytając i wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków oraz szum wiatru. Wróciła do dworu, dopiero gdy na niebie zaczęły błyszczeć pierwsze gwiazdy.

Severusnie wrócił dziś do Prince Manor. Zresztą podobnie jak przez kilka następnych dni. Lily nie dziwiła się. Był koniec kadencji i miał mnóstwo pracy. Wystawienie ocen, zachowania, doradztwo zawodowe u starszych uczniów, masa papierowej roboty i jeszcze sprawy Domu. To jasne, że był zajęty. Dlaczego większość czasu, Lily spędzała sama w dworze. Rano włóczyła się po Prince Manor, odkrywając kolejne jego sekrety. Od laboratorium trzymała się z dala, zgodnie z prośbą Severusa. To było jego królestwo, o czym Lily doskonale wiedziała i nie sądziła, by docenił, że ktoś panoszył się w jego laboratorium. Zamieniała parę słów z portretami, które były ciekawe, pierwszego od kilkunastu lat, gościa. Niespecjalnie przeszkadzało im, że nie jest czystej krwi. Może niektórym było to solą w oku, ale nie dawali jakoś o tym specjalnie znać.

Popołudnia Lily spędzała w ogrodzie, pod rozłożystym Dębem, czytając albo po prostu patrząc w chmury i rozmyślając o wielu sprawach. James, jej rodzice, Petunia, Zakon, Voldemort, Severus. Martwiła się intrygami Jamesa w Zakonie i śledztwem w Ministerstwie. Wiedziała, że nie może zostać w Prince Manor za zawsze. Kiedyś będzie musiała je opuścić. Ale na razie musi być tu. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż James się pogodzi z jej odejściem i przestanie jej szukać.

Ciekawa była co słychać u jej rodziców. Co powiedział im James? Czy wiedzą o jej zniknięciu? Pewnie tak. Na pewno się martwią. Ale nie mogą wiedzieć, co jej się stało ani gdzie jest. Wiedziała o tym. Ta wiedza może im zagrozić. Tak samo Petunia. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie się przejęła. Pewnie powie: „A nie mówiłam" z tym swoim uśmiechem na koniowatej twarzy.

Nie wiedziała też nic o Voldemorcie. Nie chodziła na zebrania Zakonu, a Severus nie mówił jej szczegółów o ruchach Czarnego Pana. Weasley'owie i Remus, który odwiedził ją dwa razy, byli równie skorzy do udzielania informacji na ten temat. Tak, więc jeśli chodzi o wojnę w czarodziejskim świecie, Lily żyła w kompletnej ciemności.

Będąc sama w Dworze, miała mnóstwo czasu wolnego, ale czuła się przez to trochę samotna. Pogawędka z portretami, chociaż czasem naprawdę ciekawa nie mogła zastąpić rozmowy z rzeczywistym człowiekiem. Coraz więcej czasu spędzała w cieniu rozłożystego Dębu, gdzie mogła usłyszeć trel ptaków i brzęczenie owadów. Coś więcej niż echo własnych kroków. Tak spędziła kolejne dziewięć dni.

Godzina 22.45. Jest dawno po ciszy nocnej. Studenci już śpią w swoich łóżkach bądź spędzają czas w swoich pokojach Wspólnych. Korzystają z ostatnich dni spędzony w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Zostało jeszcze tylko kilka dni do zakończenia roku szkolnego i rozpoczęcia sezonu wakacyjnego. Niestety nie wszyscy cieszą się czasem wolnym. Podczas gdy studenci wykorzystują go na zabawę z przyjaciółmi, nauczyciele mają mnóstwo pracy związanej z końcem roku szkolnego.

Profesor Severus Snape siedział w swoim gabinecie, przy biurku, na którym leżał stos pergaminów. Kilka świec lewitowało nad biurkiem, oświetlając mroczny gabinet. Blask, topiących wosk, płomyczków odbijał się od poukładanych w idealnym porządku słojów, straszących groteskową zawartością. Sam profesor w skupieniu pisał coś na pergaminie. Gdy skończy, odłożył kartkę na stosie kilkudziesięciu kolejnych. Severus z westchnieniem wyprostował się w fotelu. To była ostatnia. Koniec roku szkolnego zawsze jest pełen pracy, z której niestety nikt nie mógł go wyręczyć.

Ostatnie dziewięć dni Severus spędzał w Hogwarcie. Czuł się trochę winny, że przez cały ten czas nie wrócił do Prince Manor, zobaczyć jak się miewa Lily. Ale tłumaczył sobie, że na pewno ma co robić. Zresztą Weasley'e i Lupin ją odwiedzają. I nie to, że ona za nim tęskni.

Poza tym nie był w stanie patrzeć na jej szmaragdowe oczy, w których nie widział wesołości i ciepła, jak za dawnych lat. Tylko spojrzenie pełne bólu i żalu, nawet jeśli na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech. Z każdym takim spojrzeniem napływały wspomnienia, które sądził, że odeszły daleko. A uczucie do zielonookiej kobiety powracało, choć myślał, że pogrzebał je głęboko na dnie swej duszy pod stertą kamieni i lodu. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Zniszczył wszystko kilka lat wcześniej. A może jednak? Może uda się wszystko naprawić? Nie... Po tym, co zrobił, jak ją zranił, nie zasługuje na przebaczenie.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało Severusa pukanie do drzwi. Kto może być o tej porze?

\- Wejść! - zawołał Snape, uprawniając się, że jego maska obojętności jest na miejscu. Drzwi się otworzyły a do środka wszedł Dumbledore.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie! - powitał go wesoło dyrektor. Severus oparł się w fotelu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Albusie! Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tej porze, Albusie? Skarżący się Gryfoni? -Dumbledore zachichotał, nad sarkazmem słyszalnym w głosie swojego podwładnego. Dyrektor usiadł na fotelu, przed biurkiem.

\- Jesteś jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli w tej szkole, Severusie. Nie ma na ciebie żadnych skarg, nawet jeśli bardzo byś się starał. Nawet, jak to ujmują studenci, „krzyki na lekcji" nie dają ku tu podstaw. - Snape zrobił skwaszoną minę, pogłębiając rozbawienie dyrektora.

\- Nie staram się o skargi. - podkreślił Mistrz Eliksirów - I nie krzyczę na zajęciach. Ja _wykładam_. - zaznaczył profesor.

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. - powiedział dyrektor, rozbawiony.

\- Bałwochwalcze przejawy uznania podmoim skromnymadresem, chyba nie sprowadziły cię do mojego biura o tej porze, Albusie. - Dyrektor uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

\- Zawsze od razu do celu dyskusji. - skomentował dyrektor. Ale kontynuował, zanim Snape miał okazję się odezwać. - Jak się ma Lily? -Severus zamrugał na to nagłe pytanie. Zaraz jednak wrócił do normalnej postawy.

\- Nie byłem ostatnio w Prince Manor. - odparł Severus siląc się na obojętny ton. - A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Zastanawiałem się nad jej samopoczuciem. W końcu spędza całe dnie sama w tak wielkim dworze.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Albusie? - zapytał podejrzliwie Mistrz Eliksirów, mając nie jasne przeczucie, że wie, do czego zmierza dyrektor.

\- Na pewno czuje się samotna.

\- Weasley'e i Lupin ją odwiedzają. - poinformował szorstko Snape.

\- Tak, ale większość czasu spędza sama. Dwór jest spory...

\- Na Merlina, Albusie przestań mówić zagadkami. Powiedz wreszcie, o co ci chodzi. - poprosił Severus, masując skronie, czując zbliżającą się migrenę. Był zmęczony grami dyrektora.

\- Sugeruję, żebyś więcej czasu spędził w Prince Manor, Severusie.

\- Po co? - mruknął Snape do siebie.

\- Lily przyda się towarzystwo.

\- Rzeczywiście. Towarzystwo Ex-Śmierciożercy, podwójnego agenta, sarkastycznego, zimnego drania, mistrza oszustwa będzie bardzo podążane. Lily będzie przeszczęśliwa. - wycedził sarkastycznie Snape.

\- Nie oceniaj siebie zbyt surowo,Severusie. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli w Hogwarcie, światowej sławy Mistrzem Eliksirów, człowiekiem, który miał odwagę stawić czoła konsekwencjom swoich decyzji i przystąpił do walki z największym czarnoksiężnikiem, jaki nawiedził czarodziejski świat oraz jej najlepszy przyjacielem. -Snape prychnął. Dyrektor jak zwykle lubi widzieć wszystko w kolorowych barwach bez względu na to, jak bardzo czarno to wygląda.

\- Były przyjaciel. - poprawił Snape. Albus uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Tak jakby wiedział coś, o czym Severus nie.

\- Czy zwróciłaby się do ciebie o pomoc, gdyby nadal tak uważała? -Snape przewrócił oczami. Jaki ten człowiek jest uparty. Jak sobie coś wbije do głowy...

\- Była ranna i roztrzęsiona emocjonalnie. Nie myślała jasno. W innym wypadku nigdy nie przyszłaby do mnie.

\- Oczywiście. - zgodził się dyrektor, tonem mówiącym, że wcale tak nie jest. - Uważam jednak, że Lily doceniłaby towarzystwo. Nawet twoje. -Severus nie odezwał się słowem. Dyrektor wstał i poszedł do drzwi. - A jestem pewien, że nie tylko ona. Dobranoc, Severusie. - starszy Czarodziej wyszedł, zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył wygłosić jakąś niezbyt sympatyczną uwagę, zostawiając go samego.

Severus z westchnieniem oparł się w fotelu. Dlaczego dyrektor musi wszędzie wtykać swój długi, pomarszczony nos?

Lily machnęła różdżką, rzucając szybkie _tempus_. 23.01. Jak co wieczór, czytała książkę i nawet nie wiedziała, jak ten czas przeleciał. Treść tak ją pochłonęła.

Lily z westchnieniem odłożyła książkę na stolik i wstała, ściągając koc, który następnie złożyła w kostkę. Miała właśnie zabrać książkę ze stolika, gdy Fiuu rozbłysnęło na zielono. Lily zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. Ze szmaragdowych płomieni wyszedł Severus Snape. Lily była zaskoczona, widząc go tu o tej porze. No, ale to jego dom, więc może przychodzić, kiedy tylko chce.

\- Dobry wieczór,Severusie! - powiedziała Lily. Severus poderwał głowę w jej stronę. Nie zauważył jej. Nie sądził, że będzie tu o tej porze.

\- Dobry wieczór, Lily! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu zobaczyć, o tej porze. - odpowiedział Snape swoim normalnym tonem.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo. - odparła Lily.

\- Przyszedłem po pewną książkę. - wymyślił szybko wymówkę. Planował przyjść nie zauważony, zostać na noc i dopiero rano spotkać się z Lily. Nie spodziewał się zastać jej w salonie.

\- Ja właśnie miałam iść do siebie. Jaką jeśli mogę spytać? - Severus wertował w swojej głowie listę ksiąg...

\- _Sztuka uzdrowienia: Magiczne receptury Eliksirów uzdrawiających. _Potrzebuje jej do poniedziałkowych zajęć z siódmym rokiem. - odpowiedział Severus, nie myśląc o fakcie, że dokładnie ten sam egzemplarz leży na biurku w jego gabinecie. Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Eliksiry uzdrawiające. - powiedziała powoli. - O ile dobrze pamiętam, książka zawiera skomplikowane receptury.

\- Rzeczywiście. Właśnie dlatego, nie wszyscy mogą uczestniczyć w moich zajęciach. Nie toleruje niekompetencji.

\- Jesteś surowym nauczycielem, Severusie. - stwierdziła Lily, marszcząc brwi.

\- W istocie. - potwierdził Severus. - Eliksiry to nie zabawa. Jeden błąd może wywołać, eksplozję, która ma moc zrównać pół Hogwartuz ziemią.

\- Prawda. Wierzę jednak, że są w Hogwarcie uczniowie zdołający sprostać twoim wysokim standardom.

\- Istotnie. Paru się znajdzie. - potwierdził Snape, myśląc o pojawiających się paru nazwiskach. - Idę do biblioteki. Nie zatrzymuje cię. - Severus przeszedł na piętro do biblioteki. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że Lily szła za nim. W bibliotece rozeszli się do różnych półek. Severus wzrokiem odszukał wybraną książkę, zabierając ją z półki. Następnie przesunął się do książek z ciemniejszymi eliksirami. Tak bardzo, jak nie chciał warzyć któregokolwiek z nich, nie miał wyjścia. Przejechał palcem po tytułach, aż znalazł wybrany wolumen. Ściągnął go z półki. Umyślnie nie powiedział, że książka na lekcje nie jest jedyną, którą musiał zabrać.

\- Myślałam, że skończyłeś z Czarną Magią. - usłyszał głos za sobą. Severus powoli odwrócił się do Lily, stojącej przy jednej z półek, patrzącej na książkę w jego ręce.

\- Gdy raz wejdziesz na tę ścieżkę, już zawsze będzie kierować twoim losem. - odpowiedział gorzko mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od mrocznej księgi.

\- To my kierujemy ścieżką, jaką pójdziemy, a nie ona nami. - odezwała się, Lily. Severus prychnął, kładąc książkę na drugą.

\- Brzmisz jak Albus.

\- Może ma rację.

\- Łatwo to powiedzieć komuś, kto nigdy nie wszedł na tę drogę. - odpowiedział Severus, odrywając wzrok od podręcznika.

\- Przypomnę ci, że ostrzegałam cię przed tym. - przypomniała Lily. Severus prawie warknął. Równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć „A nie mówiłam".

\- I co? Chcesz za to Order Merlina? - zapytał cynicznie, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Lily założyła ramiona na piersi, w geście irytacji.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- O nic. - zakończył krótko Mistrz Eliksirów. Ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to dyskusja w środku nocy "co było, a co nie było".

\- Nie rozumiem cię. - oznajmiła Lily. Severus przeczesał wolną ręką włosy.

\- Słuchaj, Lily, nie mam ochoty na tę dyskusję. Każdy z nas poszedł swoją ścieżką i poniósł konsekwencje swoich wyborów. Nie ma nad czym debatować, bo to nic nie zmieni. - rzekł Mistrz Eliksirów, rzucając jej krótkie spojrzenie. Severus odwrócił się do wyjścia. Lily zwęziła usta.

\- Rzeczywiście. Nie ma sensu dyskutować nad faktem, że gdybyś mnie posłuchał nie byłbyś teraz Śmierciożercą. - Severus zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. Powoli odwrócił się do Lily.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już ci mówiłem, że to nie twoja sprawa. - Lily nic sobie nie zrobiła z jego ostrzegawczego tonu.

\- A mi wydaje się, że boisz się głośno przyznać do błędu, Severusie. -Severus zbliżył się kilka kroków.

\- No jasne. Obwieszczę to całemu światu, najlepiej Czarnemu Panu w pierwszej kolejności. - stwierdził cynicznie. Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

\- No to o co, na Salazara?! - zawołał Snape, tracąc cierpliwość. - Dołączyłem do Zakonu i zacząłem szpiegować. Muszę działać po cichu, bo inaczej skończę sześć stóp pod ziemią. Dobrze o tym wiesz. - Lily westchnęła. Wiedziała o niebezpieczeństwie, z którym stykał się Severus za każdym razem, gdy był wezwany.

\- Wiem o tym! Chodzi mi o to, że mówisz, że to był błąd, ale dalej w to brniesz!

\- Nie mam wyboru. - oznajmił Severus.

\- Każdy ma wybór. - powiedziała pewnie rudowłosa kobieta.

\- Dlaczego ci to przeszkadza? - zapytał nagle Severus. - Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? To przecież nie jest twoja sprawa. - Lily zamknęła usta. Właśnie, dlaczego ją to obchodzi?

\- Masz rację. To nie moja sprawa. - potwierdzenia Lily. - Ale jesteś członkiem Zakonu i dlatego mnie obchodzi. - Ma rację. Jest tylko członkiem Zakonu. Nie jej przyjacielem. Już nie...

\- A nie powinno. - warknąłSnape. - Nie potrzebuje niczyjej litości.

\- Nie! Ty po prostu nie możesz znieść, że inni widzą twoje błędy, a ty nie potrafisz się do nich przyznać! Jesteś... - Severus zbliżył się do Lily, która cofnęła się kilka kroków, aż napotkała za plecami półkę z książkami. Severus nie zatrzymał się. Lily czuła jak serce zaczyna przyspieszać i nagle ogarnęło ją drżenie. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się dopiero kilka centymetrów od niej. Lily nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, szeroko otwartych oczu. Czarnowłosy czarodziej oparł rękę o półkę obok jej głowy. Lily obserwowała każdy jego ruch.

\- Jestem kim? - zapytał cicho Severus niebezpiecznie miękkim głosem, powodując przyjemne mrowienie. Lily czuła jak jego ciepły oddech muska jej policzek, sprawiając miły dreszcz, przechodzący po plecach. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe.

\- Ja... - wyjąkała Lily, nie wiedząc czemu, nie mogła sklecić pełnego zdania. Zamiast tego patrzyła w atramentowe oczy, nie będąc w stanie oderwać od nich wzroku i także się poruszyć. Stała tak po prostu, jak słup soli niezdolna do ruchu. - Odezwij się. - poprosił cicho. Lily otworzyła usta, ale nic nie wyszło spomiędzy rozchylonych warg. - No powiedz: „Severusie Snape jesteś tchórzem."- Patrzył w te oszklone, szmaragdowe tęczówki, teraz zaszokowane jego zachowaniem, nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Tak myślałem. - powiedział. Po plecach Lily przeszedł kolejny dreszcz, na dźwięk jego głosu. Severus nagle się odsunął, prostując. - Dobranoc. - i wyszedł z biblioteki, zostawiając Lily samą, opartą o półkę. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Jak z oddali słyszała szum Fiuu. Lily oparła się o półkę, czując, że jak tego nie zrobi, to drżące kolana ustąpią i upadnie. Kobieta dała sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu. Powoli się wyprostowała i jak w transie wyszła z biblioteki, idąc w stronę swojego pokoju. Przeszła zaciemnionym korytarzem, skręcając dopiero do swojego pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

Co to było? Severus nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. To prawda, sprowokowała go. Znowu. Lecz on też się nie potrzebnie uniósł. Powinna jednak pamiętać o jego temperamencie. Ale jego zachowanie ją zaskoczyło. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak zareagowała. Nadal drżała tak jak pod wpływem jego głosu i spojrzenia. Co się z nią, na Merlina, dzieje?

**Następny rozdział: "Wyróżnieniająca się prostota"**

**Do następnego! **


	10. 10 Wyróżniająca się prostota

**Małe info!****Jeśli czytając moje fanfiction zauważyliście błędy w postaci braku spacji między słowami to proszę, nie obrazicie się. Ostatnio zrozumiałam, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Otóż program, który używam do poprawiania błędów, w miejscu błędu usuwa mi spacje, które pojawiają się dopiero po pierwszej publikacji. Staram się na bieżąco je poprawiać, gdy tylko je zauważę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie pogniewacie na mnie za to. ;)****Swoją drogą, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy do tej pory zostawili po sobie recenzję. Wiele dla mnie znaczy opinia innych. :)****A teraz zapraszam do rozdziału!**

Lily obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, przez świergot ptaków, dochodzący zza otwartego okna. Musiała zapomnieć je zamknąć. Lily usiadła, marszcząc brwi. Co takiego się stało, że zapomniała? Nagle wczorajsze wydarzenie odświeżyło się w jej pamięci.

WizytaSeverusa.

Kobieta poczuła dreszcz, powoli przechodzący niczymwąż po jej plecach. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że nie czuła ani grama strachu. Lilyzadrżała, przypominając sobie brzmienie głosu czarnowłosego czarodzieja.Alenie było ono nieprzyjemne. Mogła wręcz powiedzieć, że... Pożądane?

Lily prychnęła, mentalnie klepiąc się w czoło. Severusprzyszedł tylko po książki. Ona sama go sprowokowała. Znowu. Oboje byli na swój sposób temperamentnymi ludźmi, co powodowało, że w kłótniach trochę się ścierali. Lily wiedziała, żeto, copowiedziała, poniekąd było prawdą,lecz być może nie powinna mówić tego w taki sposób. SamSeverus, wyraźnie powiedział, że to nie jej sprawa i ma się trzymać z dala od tego tematu. Jednak w tamtej chwili nie mogła powstrzymać słów.

A powinna.

AlezachowanieSeverusają zaskoczyło. Spodziewała się krzyków, brutalnego sarkazmu, kilograma ironii, być może przekleństw, czy czegokolwiek innego, ale nie idealnego spokoju zmieszanego ze studzonym gniewem. To było coś nieoczekiwanego, na co Lily nie zdołała znaleźć odzewu. W tamtej chwili nie potrafiła zrobić nic, jak tylko patrzeć w wyzbyte z emocji, onyksowe oczy.

Lily potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się tych myśli. Rudowłosa czarownica wstała z łóżka, przyszykować się na nowy dzień.

SeverusSnapeotworzył oczy. Powitał go widok białego sufitu sypialni w jego kwaterach. Gdy wczoraj wieczorem wrócił doHogwartunie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Przed oczyma dalej widział obraz oszklonych, jasnozielonychtęczówek, wyrażających oszołomienie. Czyżby Lily spodziewała się, że zacznie ją przeklinać, czy też jak Potter pójdzie wmugolskąpraktykę i pobije ją do nieprzytomności? Tak źle o nim myślała?

W głowieodtworzył sobie w głowie tę scenę w bibliotece. Widział każdy jej krok w tył, aż napotkała za sobą regał z książkami. Czuł zapach jej perfum, których zawsze używała. Jej zaszokowane spojrzenie przeszywało go jak miecz, ale nie zatrzymało w miejscu. Szedł dalej. Zatrzymał się dopiero kilka centymetrów od oszołomionej, rudowłosej kobiety. Widział każdy dreszcz idrżenie, jakiespowodował jego cichy głos, doskonale słyszalny w bezgłosie biblioteki. Widział szok wywołany przez jego zachowanie.

Dlaczego to zrobił?

Dlaczego tak się zachował?

Dlaczego nie zaczął krzyczeć, sarkastycznie ripostować?

Dlaczego zachował taki spokój?

Nie wiedział. Gniew, jaki wywołały słowa Lily, stopniał tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Zastąpił go wyważony spokój, który go do tego pchnął.

Uczucie do zielonookiej czarownicy powstrzymało go od krzyku, brutalnego sarkazmu, ironii i przekleństw. Nie pozwoliło zranić jedynej kobiety, którą kochał. Nie chciał wywoływać u niej łez, ostrymi słowami swojej obrony. Wystarczająco ją zranił, gdy byli wHogwarcie. Nigdy więcej nie chciał być powodem jej gorzkich łez. Nigdy więcej.

A potem uciekł. Uciekł do swojej nory. Jak tchórz.

Zrobił to, bo im dłużej tam stał, tak blisko, miał, tym większe pragnienie przyciągnięcia ją do siebie i dotknięcia wargami jej ust. Wyznania jak bardzo ją kocha. Jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna.

Alenie zrobił tego. Nie mógł. Nie teraz. To jeszcze nie czas. Jeśli on kiedykolwiek nadejdzie.

Dopóki Czarny Pan istnieje, Lily o niczym się nie dowie. To dla jej dobra.

Severusprzemknął oczy, ale zaraz je otworzył. Nie potrafił wyrzucić obrazu jej zaszokowanych oczu z pamięci. Patrząc na zegar wiszący na ścianie,Severuspoliczył, że ma jeszcze dwie godziny do śniadania, a trzy do pierwszej lekcji.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał z łóżka, wiedząc, że nie będzie już w stanie zasnąć.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Lily lekkim krokiem opuściła jadalnię. Znów miała cały dzień dla siebie w samotności.Severusanie było, zapewne był wHogwarcie, przygotowując się do zajęć. Więc miała mnóstwo samotnie spędzonego czasu, na dalsze odkrywanie sekretówPrinceManor.

Lily postanowiła na razie oszczędzić sobie pozostałe pokoje na niższych kondygnacjach, a zobaczyć, co znajduje się na samej górze. Z ogrodu widziała taras na jednej z wież, podobny do Wieży Astronomicznej wHogwarciei bardzo chciała się tam udać. Była niemal pewna, że widać z niej prawie całą posiadłość.

Kobieta weszła po schodach na piętro, a potem na kolejne schody. Następnie korytarz i kilka następnych. Lily zajęło trochę czasu odnalezienie właściwej drogi, co w plątaninie korytarzy było nie lada wyzwaniem. W końcu odnalazła kolejne schody, prowadzące do góry. Lily uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wchodząc po stopniach. Weszła na sporych rozmiarów poddasze, gdzie było jeszcze kilka korytarzy i drzwi. Lily wytrwale szła dalej, uparcie szukając wejścia na wieżę. Mijała kolejne drzwi, ale nie zaglądała do środka. Nie interesowała ją zawartość pokoi. Aż do momentu, gdy na trafiła na wyjątkowe drzwi. Wyjątkowe w tym znaczeniu, że różniły się od innych. Wszystkie były z ciemnego drewna, zdobione eleganckimi, ale nie przesadzonymi wzorami. Natomiast te drzwi były gładkie, wyróżniające się swoją prostotą.

Lilypołożyła dłoń na klamce,naciskając ją,ale drzwi się nie otworzyły. Były zamknięte, co bardziej zaintrygowało rudowłosą wiedźmę. Lily w odruchu wyciągnęła różdżkę, z zamiarem rzucenia zaklęcia otwierającego, ale zawahałasię. Przypomniała sobie prośbę Severusao zamkniętych drzwiach. Lily nie chciała wywoływać kolejnej kłótni. Potrząsnęła głową i niechętnie schowała różdżkę na miejsce, odchodząc od drzwi. Lily ruszyła dalej korytarzem, zatrzymując się przy zakręcie. Ostatni raz zerknęła na tajemnicze i niepasujące do ogólnego wystroju, drzwi, zanim zniknęła za zakrętem.

Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach błądzenia Lily w końcu znalazła schody prowadzące, do upragnionego celu podróży. Młoda kobieta zadowolona ze swojego osiągnięcia, oparła się o metalową barierkę, podziwiając widoki z najwyższej wieżyPrinceManori rozmyślając, co się stało z jej życiem.

W głowie zapisała sobie notatkę, by późnej wstąpić do biblioteki i znaleźć książkę o historii rodzinyPrinceI Dworu.

Ogień trzaskał w kominku, ciepłym światłem oświetlając pokój. Złote iskry wesoło tańczyły w palenisku. Ciepłe światło ogrzewało pokój i drobną postać na fotelu, przykrytą kocem, ze starą, grubą książką na kolanach. Lily czytała historię rodzinyPrince. Musiała przyznać, że była ona dość ciekawa.

Prince'owie byli starożytną rodziną czystej krwi, połączoną z wieloma innymi ważnymi w czarodziejskim świecie rodami. Takimi jak na przykładMalfoy, Black,Zabini, Weasley, Bulstrode, a nawet (o czymSeveruslepiej nie wie, a nawet jeśli to Lily wolałaby mu nie przypominać) Potterami. Większość Książąt trafiała doSlytherinuiRawenclowu. Zdarzyło się trzechGryffonówi dwóchPuchonów, ale to rzadkość. Na ogół ich dzieje są spokojne, chociaż nie uszło uwadze Lily, żePrince'owie nie byli do końca ciemną rodziną, ale też nie jaśnieli jasnym blaskiem pośród innych. Uznała to za ciekawe.

Lily po minęła całe drzewo genealogiczne, przeskakując kilka kartek dalej, aż do historii dworu.PrinceManorzostało wybudowane ponad czterysta lat temu, przezAppiusa Prince. Od tego czasu stało się ono głównym dworem rodu Książęcego, znajduje się on gdzieś na północy Anglii, w hrabstwie Westmorland. Oprócz niegoPrince'owie posiadająjeszcze jedenaście innych, mniejszych dworów, nie tylko w Zjednoczonym Królestwie, ale także Europie. Między innymi Szwajcarii, Bułgarii, Francji i Niemczech.

Dalej były opisane kolejne dzieje rodziny Prince. Lily nie mogła uznać ich za nudne. Przewijała się w nich miłość, zdrada, zemsta, nienawiść, smutek, gniew, rozpacz.

Jednak po kilku godzinach czytania ich, jakkolwiek byłyby ciekawe, Lily postanowiła zostawić dalsze czytanie na inny czas.

Gdy tylko zamknęła wolumen, kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią, a z płomieni wyszedł nikt inny jak Remus Lupin.Lily uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela i odłożyła księgę na stół, wstając.

\- Dobry wieczór, Lily! - odezwał się wilkołak, gdy spostrzegł przyjaciółkę. Lily uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła przyjaciela, który odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Witaj, Remusie! Miło, że przyszedłeś. - powiedziała Lily, prowadząc czarodzieja do kanapy. Sama zajęła fotel.Mispiprzemknęła się z herbatą.

\- Stwierdziłem, że cię odwiedzę. Siedzisz tutaj sama, więc pomyślałem, że przyda ci się towarzystwo. - Lily uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Remus zawsze był najbardziej rezolutny z całej ich czwórki.

\- Dwór jest spory, a jak się jest samemu, wydaje się jeszcze większy.

\- Tak jakHogwartw wakacje. - podpowiedział Remus.

\- O tak. - zgodziła się Lily. - Tęsknię zaHogwartem. - powiedziała tęsknie czarownica. Remus uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Nie tylko ty. Czasem idąc korytarzami zamku czuję się znów jak uczeń.

\- Bywasz wHogwarcie? - zdziwiła się Lily. Lupin kiwnął głową.

\- Co miesiącSeveruswarzy dla mnie eliksirtojadowy. - rozwinął. Lily mentalnie klepnęła się w czoło. Powinna o tym pomyśleć, przecież wiedziała.

\- Nie ma z tym problemu? - zapytała Lily, myśląc o niechęciSeverusado każdego z Huncwotów. Remus uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Wiesz, jaki jestSeverus, Lily. Wyrazi swoje niezadowolenie w tej sprawie, ale robi to, o co prosi doDumbledore. - Remus uniósł kąciki ust przy słowie niezadowolenie.

\- Tyle dobrze. Cieszę się, żeSeverusgo dla ciebie warzy. - Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ja też. Transformacje są o wiele łatwiejsze. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez eliksiru. A jak ty się czujesz, Lily? - zapytał Remus, subtelnie odwracając uwagę od swojej osoby. Lily uniosła lekko kącik ust.

\- Dobrze. - jasnowłosy czarodziej rzucił jej wyczekujące spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, że wcale nie jest przekonany. Rudowłosa kobieta westchnęła. - Nie mogę narzekać, bo to miejsce jest piękne, szczególnie ogród i biblioteka jest interesująca, ale... prawie całe dnie spędzam sama. - powiedziała szczerze Lily, lekko ponuro. Jej oczy wyrażały pewien rodzaj smutku. W końcu Lily jest osobą towarzyską i pełną energii. A teraz jest w wielkim Dworze, całkiem sama. Nic dziwnego, że czuła się samotna.

-Severusnie przychodzi? - zapytał Remus, marszcząc brwi. Lily zwęziła usta. Remus czuł, że stąpa po ciężkim lodzie.

\- Przychodzi. - powiedziała krótko Lily.

\- Domyślam, że między wami nie jest najlepiej. - powiedział ostrożnie Remus. Lily prychnęła.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc.- Remus uniósł brwi.

\- Aż tak źle? - Lily westchnęła.

\- Jak na razie każda nasza rozmowa kończy się kłótnią. - Kobieta kontynuowała, zanim Remusmiałokazję się odezwać. - Przyznaję, że to może być po części moja wina, bo trochę go sprowokowałam.

\- Dlaczego, więc to robisz?

\- Nie wiem. To samo z siebie tak wychodzi. - wyrzuciła Lily z frustracją. Remus przyjrzał się jej przenikliwie.

\- Dalej jesteś na niego zła? - Nie musiał precyzować pytania. Oboje wiedzieli, że mówi o tym incydencie na piątym roku. Lily nie odpowiedziała od razu. Czy była zła? Nie już tak bardzo. Czy była rozczarowana? Tak. Rozczarowana, że zakończyli swoją przyjaźń w taki sposób.

\- Chyba już nie. - powiedziała po chwili przedłużającej się ciszy.

\- Więc dlaczego traktujesz go jakbyś nadal była? - Lily westchnęła ciężko.

\- To nie takie proste, Remusie.

\- Wiem.Alechyba warto podjąć wysiłek? - Lily zmierzyła wilkołaka badawczym spojrzeniem.

-Severusjest arcywrogiem Jamesa, drugim poVoldemorcie. Czy nie powinieneś robić wszystkiego, że nas utrzymać na wojennej ścieżce? - zapytała z nutą rozbawienia. Remus roześmiał się.

\- Gdybym był Syriuszem, zapewne byłoby to moim głównym celem.Alewcale nie uważamSeverusaza złego człowieka. Mimo waszego konfliktu nadal dba o ciebie. - Lily prychnęła.

\- Akurat. - mruknęła kobieta. Remus uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

\- Czy pomógłby ci, gdyby się tobą nie przejmował? - zapytał rezolutnie wilkołak.

\- Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że nie było innych opcji. - powiedziała Lily.

\- Nie widziałaś go, gdy Molly była z tobą na górze. Próbował to ukryć, ale i tak widziałem, że się przejął. - odparł Remus, w pamięci przywołując zmartwionegoSeverusaw domu naSpinner's End. Lily zastanawiała się, czy było tak naprawdę. CzySeverusnaprawdę się przejmował? - Lily, wiem, że nie łatwo jest zapomnieć, ale czy nie warto spróbować? - zapytał łagodnie Remus. Lily westchnęła.

\- Nie wiem, Remusie. Nie wiem. Ciężko mi zapomnieć, bo to nadal boli.

\- Wiem, ale oprócz bólu i żalu, nie odczuwasz większych skutków.

\- To znaczy? - Lily spojrzała pytająco. Teraz dla odmiany Remus westchnął.

\- Ty jesteś zraniona jego postępkiem, sprawiło to, że szukałaś pocieszenia w ramionach Jamesa. Przynajmniej do tego czasu. NatomiastSeverusazepchnęło to na mroczną ścieżkę. Nie mówię, że to twoja wina, bo tak nie jest. Chodzi mi o to, że każde wezwanie przypomina mu o jego błędzie z przeszłości. - Lily zastanowiła się nadsłowamiLupina. Ma rację. Skutki ich konfliktu na piątym roku są o wiele bardziej katastrofalne dla niego.

\- Ostatnio nie był wzywany. - stwierdziła Lily. Remus uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Dziś był. - Lily otworzyła szerzej oczy. Dziś został wezwany? Teraz gdy ona siedzi sobie wygodnie w fotelu, w bezpiecznym Prince Manor,Severusstoi przed najgorszym czarnoksiężnikiem, jaki nękał czarodziejski świat, pomiędzy jego zwolennikami, którzy zabijali i torturowali dla zwykłej zabawy. Jest w zapomnianej przez Merlina dziurze, obłożonej zaklęciami ochronnymi, gdzie, jeśli zginie, nikt nawet nie będzie wiedział. Lily poczuła nieprzyjemny skręt w żołądku. Mogli się kłócić przy każdej okazji, ale nadal się o niego martwiła. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi od dziecka.

\- A wcześniej?

\- Trzy razy w ciągu tego tygodnia. Dziś jest czwarty. - Oczy Lily prawie wyszły z orbit. _Trzy razy? Trzy? _O żadnym wezwaniu Lily nie wiedziała. To dlatego szybciej się wściekał. A ona jeszcze go prowokowała. Teraz wiedziała, dlaczego nie przychodził tak często. Był zdenerwowany wezwaniamiVoldemortai nie chciał się denerwować dodatkowo. Lily poczuła się winna. Jeżeli już podjął ścieżkę szpiegostwaVoldemorta, to Lily powinna go wspierać, pomagaćtrwać, a nie wszystko utrudniać. Co z niej za przyjaciółka?... Przyjaciółka? Czy tym właśnie są? Znów przyjaciółmi?

Mistrz Eliksirów z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.Severusz ulgą wrócił doHogwartu. Dziś znów został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana. To już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu. Mroczny Władca miał dziś wyraźnie dobry humor. Na szczęście dla Snape'a. Na nieszczęście dla mugoli, którzy się do tego przyczynili.Alecóż. To wojna i są ofiary. Nie da się powstrzymać niektórych jej skutków.

Dzisiejsze spotkanie przebiegło krótko i sprawnie. Mistrz Eliksirów zdał raport z tego, co się dzieje wHogwarciei dostał listę mikstur do warzenia.Severusnienawidził tych spotkań. Na czas ich trwania musi głęboko zakopać wszystko, co może zdradzić jego prawdziwą lojalność. Najmniejszy błąd i wszystko będzie stracone. Czarny Pan zatryumfuje, a świat czarodziejów pogrąży się w ciemności i cierpieniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów przeszedł przez błonia w kierunku szkoły. Gdy wszedł do zamku tajnym wejściem, od razu znalazł się w lochach. Severusjak cień przemykał się szybkim krokiem przez korytarzeHogwartuw kierunku swoich prywatnych kwater. Snapenie chciał spotkać po drodze nikogo, a szczególnie tych z RadyHogwartu, którzy akurat dziś mieli spotkanie, to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę. Byłaby to krótka rozmowa, a jej rezultatem byłby jednostronny bilet doAzkabanu. Nawet ci kretyni nie są tak głupi, żeby uwierzyć, że Mistrz Eliksirów paraduje poHogwarciew szatachŚmierciożercówbez powodu.

Profesor wszedł do swoich kwater. Prostym zaklęciem rozpalił ogień w kominku. Następnie z wielką przyjemnością przebrał się w swoje zwykłe czarne szaty.Severus przeszedł korytarzem do salonu, a konkretnie do kominka. Trzeba przecież zdać raport dyrektorowi. Rzucając proszekFiuui wywołując lokalizację,Snapewszedł w szmaragdowe płomienie, wychodząc u celu swojej podróży.

AlbusDumbledoresiedział przy biurku, czytając jakiś list. Gdy zobaczył swojego gościa, odłożył kopertę do szuflady.

-Severusie, mój chłopcze. Widzę, że wcześnie dziś wróciłeś.

\- Rzeczywiście. Spotkanie było wyjątkowo krótkie. - potwierdził szpieg. - Czarny Pan miał dziś dobry nastrój. - Na szczęście. DopowiedziałSeverusw myślach.

\- Rozumiem, że jego dobry humor oszczędził ci wizyty pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłamiPoppy? - zapytałDumbledoreuważnie lustrując postawę swojego Mistrza Eliksirów i oddanego przyjaciela, szukając obrażeń.

\- W rzeczy samej. - potwierdziłSnape, zadowolony.Severusnienawidził skrzydła Szpitalnego. A uzdrowicielka, traktująca go jak dziecko, szczególnie go irytowała. APoppy doskonale o tym wie, alenadal to robi, czerpiąc jakąś niebywałą radość z tego.

\- Czy było coś ważnego?

\- To samo co zwykle. O tępieniumugolakówi mugoli, ale nic domagającego się większej uwagi.

\- Czy Tom nie planował kolejnego ataku? - dopytywał dyrektor.

\- O dziwo nie. Myśli o innych sprawach i nie kłopocze się planowaniem kolejnego rajduŚmierciożerców. - powiedziałSnape, siedząc wygodnie w fotelu z wyprostowanymi przed sobą nogami. Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

\- Zgaduję, że potrzebował usług Mistrza Eliksirów, dlatego cię wezwał.

\- Zgadza się. Dał mi listę mikstur, kolejną w tym tygodniu. Większość to lecznicze, więc wnioskuje, że szykuje się do jakieś większej akcji, bo w magazynie jest ich jeszcze wystarczająco. - wywnioskowałSnape.

\- Nie wiesz, co to może być,Severusie? - Mistrz Eliksirów zaprzeczył.

\- Czarny Pan nie ufa wszystkim. Wie, że wśród nich jest szpieg, dlatego nie wykłada wszystkich kart. -Dumbledorepokiwał smutno głową. Każdy dzień dlaSeverusajest grą, w którą czy chce czy nie musi grać, żeby przeżyć. Dyrektor widział jakie to brzemię dla tak młodego człowieka.Albusnie raz proponował Severusowi, że nie musi już szpiegować. Dyrektor znajdzie inny sposób na zbieranie informacji.Aleten człowiek jest uparty. Albuspo części go rozumie.Severus chce być przydatny w Zakonie.Dumbledore nie raz tłumaczył, że nadal będzie. Usługi tak wielkiego Mistrza Eliksirów będą przydatne w Zakonie. Aleon nie chce, jak to ostatnio określił „tchórzem, chowającym się za spódnicą Zakonu, takim jak Mundungus Fletcher.". ASeverusjest upartym człowiekiem i nie da tak łatwo się przekonać.Alechce także odkupić swoje winy. Szczególnie te względem Lily.

\- Tom jest ostrożny. Nie popełnia tych błędów co wcześniej. -Snapepokiwał głową.

\- Niestety uczy się na błędach. - w gabinecie nastała cisza. Każdy z czarodziejów zatopił się w swoich myślach.Dumbledoreprzyglądał się swojemu pracownikowi zza okularów połówek.Severusod czasu pojawienia się Lily na jego progu zachowywał się inaczej. Albuswiedziało jakim uczuciuSeverusdarzy rudowłosą czarownicę.

\- Idź odpocząćSeverusie. Lilyna pewnosię martwi, że tak długo nie wracasz. - powiedział starszy Czarodziej. OczySeverusarozbłysły na wspomnienie jej imienia, ale zaraz ten blask zniknął, przywracając tęczówki do wyglądu ponurych, bezdennych tuneli.

\- Nie wracam doPrinceManor. - oznajmił po prostu.Dumbledoreuniósł brwi na ten buntowniczy odzew.

\- Lilyna pewnosię martwi...

\- Nie martwi się, bo nie wie. - przerwał niecierpliwie Mistrz Eliksirów. Wzrok dyrektora zmusił go do sprecyzowania. - Nie bywam wPrinceManor. A jak już muszę to tak krótko, jak to możliwe.

\- Dlaczego? - jedno z kilku najbardziej denerwujących pytań dyrektora, które doprowadzaSnape'a do szewskiej pasji.

\- Dlaczego, co? - zapytał zrzędliwieSnape.

\- Dlaczego unikasz, Lily? - Doprecyzował Dumbledore, pytając wprost. Severus gwałtownie podniósł wzrok.

\- Ja nie... - ale przerwał tak szybko, jak zaczął. Nie unikał jej. A może jednak?Severuswziął kontrolowany oddech. - Ja po prostu nie mam czasu. Jest koniec roku szkolnego i mam dużo pracy. - odpowiedział opanowanieSnape. Oczy dyrektora rozbłysły szalonymi iskierkami. Severusmiał ochotę potrząsnąć głową dyrektora i wytrzepać te cholerne ogniki z oczu Lidera Światła.

\- Zawsze dwa tygodnie przed zakończeniem roku masz już wszystko uporządkowane, Severusie. Czyżby w tym roku było inaczej? - zapytał dyrektor, błyskając błękitnymi oczami.Severusprzeklął w myślach.

\- Nie! - warknąłSnape'a najeżony.

\- No więc w czym problem? -Severuswarknął pod nosem. Dyrektor wyciąga z ludzi informacje, nie używając przy tym Legilimencji, czyVeritaserum.

\- Czy kłótnia po dwóch minutach każdej rozmowy jest odpowiedzią? - sarknął ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślałem, że się dogadujecie. -Snape prychnął.

\- Nie dogadujemy się od piątego roku.

\- Lily powinna wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? - teraz przyszła kolejSeverusa.

\- Choćby dlatego, że jakbyś po takim spotkaniu potrzebował pomocy medycznej, Lily jest wykwalifikowaną uzdrowicielką.

-Poppytakże. - odskoczył Mistrz Eliksirów. Dyrektor uniósł kąciki ust, tak jakby wiedział coś, o czymSnapenie.

\- Owszem, alePoppyw tym roku wyjeżdża do siostry we Francji na miesiąc i nie wiadomo czy nie zabawi tam dłużej. - poinformował dyrektor. - Oczywiście, mogę ją ściągnąć z urlopu w nagłym wypadku, ale nie sądzę...

\- Dobrze, wygrałeś! - zawołał młodszy mężczyzna, wywołując chichot dyrektora. - Powiem jej.Alezałożę się o cały mój barek Ognistej Whiskey, że nie będzie zachwycona.

**Następny rozdział: "11. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła"****Bye!**


	11. 11 Ciekawość-pierwszy stopień do piekła

Tak jak Severus przewidywał, Lily nie była zachwycona. Nie samym faktem, że może wystąpić możliwość „składania" go po wizycie u Czarnego Pana. Była zła, że nie raczył wspomnieć jej o tym wcześniej. Zaś sam Severus nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby jej mówić wcześniej. Gdyby była Poppy nic by nie powiedział, ale, że matrona akurat w tego lata postanowiła wyjechać do siostry do Francji, nie miał wyjścia.

Severus miał mgliste wyobrażenie starszej siostry szkolnej uzdrowicielki, gdyż obydwie pracowały w Hogwarcie na jego pierwszym roku. Emiliana Pomfrey była podobnie do Poppy, niewysoką kobietą, o jasnych brązowych włosach. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do szkolnej uzdrowicielki o surowszym usposobieniu. Z ich dwóch większość uczniów wolała Poppy. Późnej starsza Pomfrey wyjechała do Francji, gdzie dostała dobrą ofertę pracy.

Mistrz Eliksirów siedział w salonie Prince Manor przy kominku. Lily siedziała zła w bibliotece, uspokajając się przy jakieś książce. Po dokładnie dwóch minutach rozmowy się znów pokłócili. Severus miał ochotę zafiukać do biura dyrektora i powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem!", ale byłoby to zbyt dziecinne. I jego duma prawdopodobnie, by tego nie przeżyła.

Severus poczuł rozgrzewający się wisior, oznaczający jedno. Wezwanie do spotkania Zakonu. Młody profesor niechętnie wstał z fotela, idąc w kierunku kominka. Czuł na sobie wzrok Lily, wiercący mu dziurę w plecach.

Severus krótko obejrzał się przez ramię, by zobaczyć rudowłosą wiedźmę, opierającą się o zdobioną barierkę schodów. Lily oderwała od niego wzrok, wycofując się do biblioteki. Ale wiedziała, gdzie idzie. Też to czuła. Severus wziął garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucił go w ogień, wywołując lokalizację. Płomienie zmieniły barwę na żywy szmaragd. Severus wszedł w ogień, by kilka sekund późnej wyjść w kuchni Grimmauld Palce 12.

Lily siedziała w fotelu, w bibliotece z książką na kolanach, ale wcale jej nie czytała, tylko patrzyła na litery, próbując się uspokoić. Nadal była zdenerwowana, po mającej chwilę wcześniej miejsce kłótni. Była zła na Severusa. Był wzywany cztery razy w ciągu tygodnia i nie wspomniał jej o tym ani słowem.

_\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że cię wzywał? - zapytał Lily z lekką pretensją w głosie. Severus spojrzał na nią spiczastym wzrokiem.__\- Bo nie musiałaś wiedzieć. - powiedział krótko, uznając, że nie potrzebuje wyjaśnienia. Złość zabłysnęła w jej oczach.__\- A nie wydaje ci się, że powinnam? To nie raz, ale cztery.__\- Nie. - Severus zmarszczył brwi. - A właściwie skąd wiesz, ile razy mnie wzywano? - Lily odwróciła wzrok, przygryzając wargę i nie odezwała się słowem. Nie chciała wydać Remusa. Czuła, jak Severus przeszywa ją wzrokiem. Mogła przysiąc, że przegląda w głowie listę możliwych osób. - Lupin. - wypluł Snape, po chwili, jakby to było oczywiste. Lily nie zaprzeczyła. Nie było sensu. Severus wymamrotał do siebie coś brzmiącego jak„cholerny donoszący wilkołak". - Wtrąca się tam, gdzie nie trzeba.__\- Dobrze zrobił. - rzuciła Lily.__\- To nie jego sprawa. Ani twoja. - warknął przez zęby Mistrz Eliksirów. Lily wsparła ręce pod boki.__\- Od kiedy pracujesz dla światła to sprawa czy żyjesz czy też nie jest interesem Zakonu, a przez to także i moja. - odparowała Lily. Jej oczy błyszczały gniewnie, a postawa wyrażała irytację.__\- Zakonu to nie interesuje. - odskoczył Snape zimnym głosem.__\- Wiesz, że to nie prawda. - powiedziała, ale sama nie za bardzo wierzyła w swoje słowa._

Severus nie był najpopularniejszym członkiem Zakonu. Większość patrzyła na niego z niechęcią, niektórzy wręcz z pogardą. Poza Dumbledore'em niewielu mu ufało. Mogła ich zaliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. I on o tym wiedział. Szczególnie James i Syriusz. Obaj zawsze patrzyli na niego z nieskrywaną nienawiścią i odrazą. Lily podczas wcześniejszych spotkań nic nie zrobiła.

_Nadeszło wezwanie Zakonu. Lily i James wyszli z przytulnie urządzanej kuchni domu Evansów na chłodne październikowe powietrze. Potter uśmiechnął się do, idącej obok kobiety i wyciągnął ramię. Rudowłosa czarownica oddała uśmiech i położyła dłoń na jego, zaplatając palce. Para aportowała się przed wejściem do domu Syriusza Blacka. Wspięli się po schodach i weszli do środka, gdzie zostali przywitani przez pana domu.__Lily i James przeszli cicho przez wąski korytarz, nie chcąc obudzić Pani Black, wykrzykującej przekleństwa o„szlamach i zdrajcach krwi plugawiących dom jej przodków". Wchodząc do kuchni Grimmauld Place od razu rzucił się jej w oczy czarnowłosy mężczyzna, nie pasujący do otaczających go wesołych ludzi.__Severus Snape stoicko siedział przy stole z filiżanką herbaty, trzymaną smukłymi palcami. Ponurym wzrokiem obserwował otoczenie, a beznamiętna maska zajmowała stałe miejsce na jego twarzy.__Gdy zobaczył Jamesa Pottera, błysk pogardy przeszedł przez jego twarz, ale zniknął tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. Jego wzrok spoczął na Lily na krótką chwilę. Coś w otchłani jego oczu zamigotało, ale rozpłynęło się, pozostawiając puste czarne tunele. Rudowłosa kobieta odwróciła hardo głowę w drugą stronę. Gdyby spojrzała na niego z powrotem, zobaczyłaby błysk zranienia i bólu, który zmarł natychmiast po jego pojawieniu, przywracając lód w tęczówkach.__James przywitał się z Remusem i odwrócił się z zamiarem od szukania Syriusza, gdy spostrzegł siedzącego Snape'a.__\- Ooo! Snape! Czego tutaj szukasz, Smarkerusie? - zapytał złośliwie James, w jednej chwili roztaczając wokół siebie aurę wyższości. Snape nie oderwał wzroku od filiżanki, ignorując stojącego nad nim Marudera.__\- Nie twój interes, Potter. - warknął Snape zimno, nie zaszczycając Pottera nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Zamiast tego z uwagą obserwował zafalowania na zawartości filiżanki.__\- Jesteś w domu mojego przyjaciela, więc to mój interes,Mazgajusie. - odparował Potter. Snape w końcu podniósł wzrok. James spotkał się z morderczym spojrzeniem, zastraszającym każdego ucznia w Hogwarcie.__\- Zadziwiająca kultura, co Potter? - zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów, wykrzywiając szyderczo wargi. - Idź do swojego psa i wytresowanego wilkołaka, a nie marnuj tlenu. - James poczerwieniał ze złości.__\- Ja przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Śmierciożerco! _

Teraz Lily wiedziała, że powinna coś zrobić. Porozmawiać z Jamesem, żeby przynajmniej razem z Syriuszem dali mu spokój. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Przenieśli swoją urazę ze szkoły na życie codzienne. A przecież wszyscy walczą w tej samej dobrej sprawie. Jeśli zaczną się między sobą kłócić to koniec.

Lily patrzyła w otwartą książkę, nie czytając jej treści, gdy nadeszło spotkanie Zakonu. Kobieta wstała z fotela i wyszła na korytarz. Opierając się o balustradę, obserwowała jak Severus wstaje z fotela, idąc do kominka. W połowie drogi mężczyzna obejrzał się za siebie, na obserwującą go kobietę. Lily odwróciła wzrok i weszła z powrotem do biblioteki. Rudowłosa czarownica stała tam chwilę, aż usłyszała szum kominka.

A potem nastała cisza.

Lily wróciła do fotela, na którym wcześniej siedziała. Odłożyła książkę na miejsce i wyszła na korytarz, kierując się na schody do góry. Postanowiła wejść na Wieżę, z której widać całą posiadłość po rozmyślać. Lily przeszła zapamiętaną drogą, lecz nie doszła do celu. Zamiast tego zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, wyróżniającymi się swoją prostotą. Zielonooka kobieta wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale nie rzuciła zaklęcia. Wiedziała, że nie powinna otwierać tych drzwi, skoro były zamknięte, ale jej ciekawość wzięła górę.

\- _Alohomora! _\- wyszeptała Lily. Zamek kliknął, co było doskonale słyszalne w ciszy, w jakiej tonął dom. Czarownica położyła smukłą dłoń na klamce i przekręciła ją, pchając drzwi. Zardzewiałe przez upływ czasu, zawiasy zaskrzypiały wysokim, ostrym dźwiękiem, jakby ktoś drapał paznokciami po tablicy. Lily delikatnie skrzywiła się. Przez lukę uchylonych drzwi przeszło jasne, białe światło tarczy księżyca, wyglądającego zza okna.

Kobieta pchnęła mocniej drzwi i weszła do środka. Pomieszczenie było nie duże, z jednym zakratowanym oknem. W powietrzu było czuć kurz, widać było pajęczyny. W rogu pokoju stał zakurzony i obwieszony pajęczą plecionką srebrny świecznik, z trzema do połowy stopionymi świeczkami. Na środku stał jakby stół, a przed nim siedzisko. Lily nie mogła dokładnie powiedzieć, co to jest, ponieważ było przykryte ciężkim, szarym materiałem. A na ścianie, naprzeciwko wisiała pusta rama portretu. Lily lekko podeszła bliżej. W pokoju nie było nic więcej. Kobieta z zaciekawieniem podniosła część ciężkiego materiału. Pod nim znajdował się elegancki, czarny fortepian. Lily przejechała palcami po gładkiej, lśniącej powierzchni instrumentu. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego on tu jest. Wyglądało, jakby nie było tu sprzątane od lat, tak jakby skrzaty domowe nie miały tu wstępu. Co było dziwne, bo cała reszta domu nie posiadała ani grama kurzu. Dlaczego Severus trzyma tak wspaniały instrument zamknięty pod kluczem?

\- Witaj Lily Evans. - odezwał się nagle wysoki, kobiecy głos. Lily podskoczyła w miejscu i natychmiast spojrzała na portret, gdzie patrzyła na nią starsza kobieta, o kruczoczarnych włosach, przeplecionymi gdzieniegdzie pasmami srebra. Oczy miała szafirowe, błyszczące łagodnością, a na ustach lekki uśmiech. Lily mogła przysiąc, że przez chwilę prawie widziała tam twarz Severusa. - Nie bój się, dziecko. Zbliż się. - poprosiła łagodnie kobieta.

\- Dobry wieczór. Z kąt zna pani moje imię? - zapytała ostrożnie Lily, zbliżając się do portretu. - I kim pani jest? - czarownica na płótnie uśmiechnęła się.

\- Słyszałam od innych portretów, że Severus przyprowadził tu pewną młodą kobietę, ale aż do tej chwili nie miałam okazji cię poznać. Nazywam się Elieen Snape. - Lily otworzyła szeroko oczy. Elieen Snape była matką Severusa.

\- Pani jest matką Severusa. - powiedziała cicho Lily, bardziej nawet do siebie. To wyjaśniło podobieństwo. Elieen kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak. A ty ,Lily, ale wyrosłaś. Pamiętam cię jako małą dziewczynkę ciekawą świata i pełną energii, bawiącą się z moim synem na starym placu zabaw. - starsza czarownica na krótką chwilę zatopiła się we wspomnieniach. - Wybacz mi ten sentymentalizm. Jak się tu znalazłaś? - zapytała kobieta. Lily posmutniała na moment. Czując, że może zaufać starszej kobiecie, Lily pokrótce opowiedziała całą historię. Pod koniec opowieści w oczach Elieen błyszczały łzy smutku i gniewu.

-... Więc teraz przez jakiś czas muszę zostać tutaj. Ale zastanawiam się, czy aby nie zareagowałam zbyt ostro. Może dałoby się to załatwić inaczej. Gdybym go nie sprowokowała...

\- To, co zrobił ci James Potter, jest niewybaczalne, Lily i nie ma w tym ani grama twojej winy. Miałaś prawo do zdenerwowania. - przerwała Elieen stanowczo. - Nawet jeśli był zły, że jego romans się wydał, nie miała prawa cię uderzyć. To jest... karygodne! - Teraz Lily wiedziała po kim Severus ma ten temperament.

\- Molly powtarza mi to samo. Ale to nadal boli.

\- Wiem, Lily. Zranionego serca nie da się zaleczyć z dnia na dzień. Czasem trwa to nawet lata. Ale masz przyjaciół, którzy będą z tobą. - Lily uśmiechnęła się do starszej czarownicy. Nawet będąc malowidłem na portrecie, potrafiła ją pocieszyć.

\- Dziękuję, pani. - powiedziała szczerze Lily. Była jej naprawdę wdzięczna. Wiedźma uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Nie ma za co, Lily.

\- Pójdę już. Severus będzie niezadowolony, gdy mnie tu znajdzie.

\- Masz rację. Odwiedź mnie jeszcze kiedyś.

\- Oczywiście, pani Snape. - potwierdziła, wiedząc, że na pewno tak zrobi.

\- I pamiętaj Lily, że to nie jest twoja wina. - przypomniała pani Snape. Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- Będę.

Po rozmowie z panią Snape, Lily wróciła do swojego pokoju. Ich pogawędka zajęła więcej, niż sądziła. Miała szczęście, że Severus nie wrócił jeszcze ze spotkania Zakonu. Wiedziała, że nie byłby zadowolony. Lily podejrzewała, że Severus dokładnie wiedział, które drzwi były zamknięte, a które otwarte. Wręcz była tego pewna. Severus zawsze dbał o swoją prywatność. I miał świetną pamięć.

Lily wyszła z łazienki przebrana w pidżamę, machnięciem różdżki zgasiła światło w pokoju. Młoda kobieta położyła się na łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą. Lily przekręciła się na bok, twarzą do okna, patrząc na srebrną tarczę księżyca i gwiazdy migoczące jak świetliki na grafitowym nieboskłonie. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy rozlały się na poduszce. Kobieta patrzyła tak na widok za oknem. Powieki stopniowo opadały, aż w końcu sen zabrał Lily do krainy Morfeusza.

Niestety nie był to spokojny sen.

_Lily ignorując zaciskający się supeł w żołądku, szła korytarzem Dziurawego Kotła, od czasu do czasu mijając jakiegoś czarodzieja lub czarownicę. Z prawej strony minęła ją jakaś wiedźma. Na początku Lily ją zignorowała, dopóki nie zauważyła, że brązowowłosa czarownica idzie w dokładnie tym samym kierunku co ona. Niepokój Lily, zastąpiła nerwowość. Zwolniła tępo i dalej szła w kierunku pokoju numer 38, upewniając się, że tamta się nie zorientuje. Ta część Dziurawego Kotła była opustoszała. Było to piętro dla najbogatszych czarodziejów, a mało kto rezerwował tu pokój.__Chyba że miał coś do ukrycia i szukał dyskrecji.__Potwierdzając jej obawy czarownica, zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, zarezerwowanego przez jej męża, pokoju. Lily zatrzymała się w cieniu. Wiedźma zapukała do drzwi. Kilka sekund późnej, drzwi otworzył James Potter. Kobieta przybliżyła się do czarodzieja i go pocałowała. Lily prosiła w myślach, by Jamesa ją odepchnął. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zielonooka kobieta poczuła ból.__\- Witam, panie Potter. - zamruczała kobieta, uwodzicielsko, przeciągając"r". James objął ją w tali, przyciągając do siebie.__\- Witaj, Felicity. Czekałem tu na ciebie. - odpowiedział Potter, tym swoim bajeranckim głosem. „Felicity" zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, zbliżając swoją twarz do niego. Lily poczuła, jak jej serce pęka na drobne kawałeczki.__\- Wiem. - odparła kobieta, z ustami tuż przy jego uchu. - Dlatego przyszłam... - Lily miała już dość. Łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy. Młoda kobieta wyszła z cienia korytarza.__\- Co się tu dzieje?! - wykrzyknęła Lily, zaskakując parę. Dwie zaskoczone pary oczu spojrzały w jej stronę.__\- Co tu robisz, Lily? - zapytał niewinnie James nie puszczając tali Felicity. Lily zdenerwowała jego udawana głupota.__\- Co ja tu robię?! Co ty tu robisz? - poprzednia niewinność zniknęła z jego twarzy. Zamiast tego pojawiło się szyderstwo.__\- Oh, Lily. Taka naiwna... - Potter kliknął kilka razy językiem. Felicity uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Myślisz, że ożeniłem się z tobą z miłości? Ha! Byłaś idealnym egzemplarzem.__\- Nie jestem przedmiotem! - krzyknęła Lily, a kolejne łzy spływały po jej twarzy. - Ani twoją własnością! - Felicity za śmiała się okrutnie.__\- Nie zasługujesz na nic więcej, szlamo! - Lily poczuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz.__Nagle wszystko zawirowało i gdy Lily w jednej chwili poczuła ból na twarzy i znalazła się na podłodze. Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, ze zdziwienia. Nie była już w Dziurawym Kotle, ale w salonie Potter Manor, a James właśnie ją uderzył. Dotknęła ręką ust, czując metaliczny posmak krwi. Z kącika ust cienką stróżką płynęła krew.__Stojący nad nią, Potter pochylił się i złapał ją za przód szat. Jednym, płynnym ruchem pociągnął ją do góry i mocno uderzył o ścianę. Lily skrzywiła się, gdy jej ciało w mało delikatny sposób zetknęło się z elewacją. Potter zbliżył się do Lily. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry.__\- Nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz. Zawsze będę twoim cieniem. Jesteś moją Heleną, a ja tak jak Menelaos obalił Troję, tak ja spalę cały świat, by do ciebie dotrzeć. *- Świat po raz kolejny zawirował. Teraz James stał nad Lily, a ona sama klęczała na podłodze. Mężczyzna śmiał się okrutnie, a w jego oczach odbijał się cień szaleństwa i obsesji. James kopnął Lily, która z klęczek wylądowała twarzą na podłodze. Potter ponowił atak. Lily poczuła ból w brzuchu, gdzie przed chwilą trafiła stopa czarodzieja. Podkuliła nogi, próbując zasłonić brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Słyszała odbijający się echem okrutny śmiech jej oprawcy i szum krwi w uszach. Próbowała odczołgać się jak najdalej od szalonego człowieka. Na próżno. Potter zaśmiał się okrutnie na jej bezowocne próby ucieczki. Lily zadrżała. W jego oczach odbijał się błysk szaleństwa. Potter pochylił się i przygwoździł ją do podłogi. Jego ręce trzymały ją w stalowym uścisku. Lily krzyknęła, gdy ból się wzmocnił. Następne co poczuła to ciepły oddech na policzku. Lily odwróciła głowę na bok.__\- Jesteś moją własnością od dnia naszego ślubu. - przez ciało Lily przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz, na dźwięk jego głosu. - Ale nie martw się. Nauczysz się mnie kochać albo inaczej sam nauczę cię tej miłości. - Lily drżała, czując jego ręce dotykające jej tali. W jej oczach odbijał się strach. Ciało zesztywniał i nie mogła się ruszyć, a głos uwiązł w gardle. Zamknęła ze strachu oczy._

Lily gwałtownie poderwała się do pozycji pionowej. Szeroko otwartymi, skaczącymi na wszystkie strony oczami obserwowała otoczenie. Serce biło jak oszalałe w jej piersi, a oddech szalał jak gnający, morski huragan. Drobne kropelki potu spływały po jej czole, mieszając się z perlistymi łzami. Roztrzęsiona kobieta przetarła drżącą dłonią twarz.

Czy tak ma wyglądać jej każda noc? Każdej nocy koszmar. Temat zawsze ten sam.A prym zawsze wiedzie w nich nikt inny jak ten, który wywrócił jej świat do góry nogami w jedną dobę.Jej były mąż, James Potter. I zawsze tak samo.

Na samo wspomnienie o koszmarze, Lilypoczuła, jak temperatura w pokoju się zwiększa.Kobieta zadrżała. Na myśl o ostatnim akcie koszmarnej fantazji, Lily poczuła mdłości. Rudowłosa czarownica szybko wstała i wybiegła z pokoju do łazienki. Lily była chora na samą myśl o tym.

Nigdy wcześniej nie bała się Jamesa. Ale po tym, co się stało, nagle zaczęła się go obawiać. Skoro nie wahał się jej uderzyć, czy byłby w stanie... skrzywdzić ją w ten sposób?

Lily oparła czoło o wykafelkowaną ścianę. Chłód kremowych kafelek uspokajał ją i emocje szalejące w jej duszy.

Te sny stawały się coraz gorsze. Wszystko było tak realistyczne, jakby to była rzeczywistość. Lily nadal czuła wyimaginowany ból, każdego zadanego uderzenia. Drżenie nie ustępowało. Szum w uszach nadal trwał.

_Nauczysz się mnie kochać albo inaczej sam nauczę cię tej miłości._

Słowa Jamesa, z koszmaru nadal dźwięczały w głowie. Lily obawiała się tego. Że James nigdy nie zostawi jej w spokoju. Mimo że nie wiedział, gdzie jest, nadal się tego obawiała. Bała się, że jakimś sposobem ją odnajdzie i zmusi do pozostania z nim.

Nie to, że nie ufała któreś z osób wiedzących o jej sytuacji. Wszyscy zdecydowanie potępili postępowanie Jamesa.

Molly i Arthur lubią zarówno Jamesa, jak i Lily. Zawsze byli gotowi im pomóc. Ale wiedząc, co zrobił James, zdecydowanie nie są skłonni podawać mu informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Lily. A nawet jeśli okularnik próbowałby wydobyć jakiś informacje... No cóż. James byłby głupcem, gdyby zbytnio naciskał. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chce być po drugiej stronie różdżki wściekłejmatriarchyrodzinyWeasley'ów.

Jeśli chodzi o Remusa, to Lily też się nie obawiała. Nie miała powodów. Remus może i był najlepszym przyjacielem Jamesa i podobnie jak Syriusz był do bólu lojalny, ale posiadał intelekt i empatię, której czasem brakowało dwóm powyższym.

Dumbledore. Wiadomo, że nikt nie wyciągnie z tego czarodzieja tajemnicy, którą ma zachować. Choćby nie wiadomo co.

I został Severus. Mógł mieć ognisty temperament, ostry język i czarny humor. Mógł być Śmierciożercąi kimś, kto, który głęboko ją zranił, ale nie jest człowiekiem, rzucającym słowa na wiatr. Severus nigdy nie łamie obietnic. Poza jedną.

Jako dzieci obiecywali sobie, na zawsze być przyjaciółmi.

* To małe porównanie jest zaczerpnięte z greckiej Mitologi o Koniu Trojańskim.

**Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom za śledzenie mojego ff i opinie! Wasze zdanie wiele dla mnie znaczy. :)****Następny rozdział: "12. Smutna prawda."****Do zobaczenia!**


	12. 12 Smutna prawda

I nadszedł wreszcie trzydziesty czerwca. Według Severusa, najlepszy dzień w roku. Dlaczego? Bo przychodzi czas na wakacje. Uczniowie wyjeżdżają do swoich rodzin, pozostawiając Hogwart w przyjemnej ciszy. Nauczyciele mogą odpocząć od wymieniającymi się najnowszymi plotkami studentów. Znika wieczny gwar, panujący w Wielkiej Sali. Nie ma pałętających się po zamku uczniów. Pozostają tylko plotkujące portrety.

Severus przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu. Mijał studentów, którzy za około godzinę opuszczą szkołę. Na szczęście. Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z lochów, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali. Im bliżej był celu, tym korytarze były bardziej zatłoczone. Ale nie musiał się przeciskać przez tłum radosnych uczniów. Studenci rozstępowali się przed Mistrzem Eliksirów jak w mugolskim świecie, samochody na autostradzie przed karetką pogotowia na sygnale. Reputacja Głównego Postrachu Hogwartu jest przydatną rzeczą. Coś, z czego Severus jest dumny.

Severus przeszedł przez wrota Wielkiej Sali, pomiędzy stołami Gryffindoru i Rawenclowu. W milczeniu skinął głową, pozdrawiającemu go prefektowi Slytherinu. Severus poszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego, zajmując swoje miejsce, między Albusem a Minerwą. Stąd obserwował rozpierzchniętych po całej sali studentów różnych domów. Uczniowie radośnie dyskutowali o swoich planach na wakacje. Na ich twarzach widniały wesołe uśmiechy. Severus chciałby podzielać ich szczęście. Te dzieciaki nie przejmowały się toczoną wokół nich wojną. Ich jedynymi zmartwieniami były stopnie, zdanie egzaminów i zachowanie. Jakże Severus im tego zazdrościł. Tej beztroski. Ale dla niego to nie było możliwe. Jest częścią tej wojny i zawsze będzie. Był w nią uwikłany od chwili, gdy przyjął Mroczny Znak. Skazę na jego ciele i duszy, która zawsze będzie jego częścią, aż do śmierci.

Severus nie specjalnie zastanawiał się, jak umrze. Czy to będzie z ręki Czarnego Pana, gdy jego osłona opadnie, czy też w zimnej celi Azkabanu za śmierciożerczą działalność. Tak czy owak, będzie zdrajcą dla jednej ze stron. Ale umrzeć w imię miłości jest dobrą śmiercią. Tylko on będzie to wiedział. Tylko on będzie wiedział, że wszystko, co robił, robił dla niej. Walczy w imię światła dla niej. Zrobi wszystko, by była bezpieczna. A jeśli to oznacza, że ma umrzeć, by mogła żyć w lepszym świecie... Zrobi to. Bez wahania. Byleby była bezpieczna. Nawet z tym idiotą Potterem.

Znaczy, dopóki Potter koncertowo tego nie zepsuł.

Gniew Severusa wzrósł na wspomnienie nazwiska swojego Nemezis, który skrzywdził Lily. Jak Potter mógł tak skrzywdzić jego ukochaną Lilię? Czego szukał u innej kobiety, czego nie ma ta niesamowita rudowłosa czarownica?

Severus prychnął w duchu. To jest Potter. Jemu wiecznie jest mało i zawsze chce więcej. To, czego nie potrafił dostrzec w Lily, szukał u innej. Jakieś malowanej wiedźmy. Co takiego brakowało Lily? Co takiego dostrzegł u innej? Przecież Lily ma wszystko! Jest najmilszą osobą, jaką Severus w życiu spotkał. Jest mądra i dobra. A ponadto jest niezwykle wrażliwą kobietą. Potrafi dotrzeć w ludziach dobro, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nisko oni sami siebie ceni. I jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek Severus widział. Jej uroda lśniła w świetle złotych promieni słońca, a także w blasku srebrnej tarczy księżyca. Włosy, twarz i dusza. Ale najpiękniejsze są jej oczy. Piękne jasnozielone oczy, błyszczące jak szmaragdy w świetle gwiazd. Severus mógłby patrzeć w nie cały czas.

Ale Potter tego nie dostrzega. Co za drań! A w Hogwarcie udawał tak wielce zakochanego, a następnie dobrego narzeczonego. A potem co zrobił? Zdradził Lily. Nie obchodziło go, że będzie cierpieć. Że będzie to dla niej cios w samo jej wrażliwe serce. Patrzył tylko dla siebie.

\- Dzień dobry, uczniowie! Kolejny rok się kończy... - z rozmyślań wybudził Severusa, dyrektor Dumbledore stojący na podium, zaczynający swoją coroczną przemowę. Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszyscy, zarówno studenci jak i nauczyciele, zajęli swoje miejsca. Tak bardzo był pochłonięty swoimi rozmyślaniami. Ale już dosyć! Profesor Snape skupił uwagę na przemówieniu dyrektora.

Gdy Lily wyszła z pokoju zastała, tonący w ciszy dwór. To znaczy, że Severus znów postanowił nie psuć sobie humoru kłótniami z nią. Chwila... Który jest dzisiaj? Trzydziesty czerwca. Nagle Lily doznała olśnienia. Severus pewnie jest w Hogwarcie na zakończeniu roku. Lily nagle zatęskniła za dawną szkołą. Lata w Hogwarcie zapoczątkowały nowy rozdział w jej życiu.

Lily siedząc przy stole w jadalni, przymknęła oczy. Przywołała w umyśle obraz majestatycznego zamku na tle grafitowego nieboskłonu, rozświetlonego złotym światłem świec. A jego stóp leżało łagodnie falujące jezioro, w którego tafli odbijała się srebrna tarcza księżyca. Przypomniała sobie uczucie, gdy Hagrid kazał im usiąść w łodziach i przepłynęli przez jezioro. Pamiętała zachwyt, gdy pierwszy raz weszła do Wielkiej Sali, rozświetlonej setkami świec i z zaczarowanym sufitem.

Rudowłosa kobieta tęskniła za Hogwartem. Chciałaby wejść znów do zamku. Zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby poprosić Severusa, by zabrał ją ze sobą... Będzie to możliwe prawdopodobnie,gdy już nie będzie musiała się ukrywać w Prince Manor. Nie to, że było jej tu źle. O nie! Czuła się prawie jak w domu. Ale miała pewne odczucie... Uwięzienia? W końcu nie mogła wyjść poza teren posiadłości, na przykład na Pokątną. Znaczy, mogła, ale nie była głupia. Nie chciała się narażać na spotkanie z Jamesem. Nie chciała go widzieć. Nie po tym, co zrobił.

Ale tęskniła za rodzicami i przyjaciółmi. Tak bardzo chciała znów zobaczyć mamę i tatę. Opowiedzieć, co jej się przytrafiło i wypłakać się w ramionach rodzicielki. Lecz wiedziała, że nie może. Nie chciała narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Im mniej wiedzą, ty są bezpieczniejsi.

Jednak nic nie mogła poradzić. Brakowało jej ludzkiego towarzystwa. Co prawda Weasley'e i Remus ją odwiedzali, ale... Pozostały czas spędzała sama, za jedyne towarzystwo mając skrzaty i portrety. A wizyty Severusa nie należały do najweselszych. Lily naprawdę była zdezorientowana tym człowiekiem. Czasem wydawało jej się, że go zna, ale innym razem był kompletnie obcy.

Lily wstała od stołu. Weszła do salonu i rozejrzała się lekko znudzonym wzrokiem. Co miała do roboty? Mogła iść do biblioteki i zacząć czytać kolejną książkę albo znów włóczyć się po dworze. O wyjściu do ogrodu nie było mowy, z powodu pogody. Lato w Anglii niecałe jest skąpane w promieniach letniego słońca. Zdarzają się i dni deszczowe. Zdecydowanie zachęcające do pozostania w środku.

Zielonooka czarownica wypuściła znudzone westchnienie. Spojrzała w stronę biblioteki. Gdy jej wzrok padł na schody, Lily przypomniała sobie swoją wycieczkę na wieżę i spotkanie z panią Snape. Lily zerknęła na kominek. Severus nie wróci tak szybko, co dawało jej sporo czasu. A miała pewne przeczucie, że czarnowłosy czarodziej nie byłby zadowolony, że widząc ją w tym pokoju.

Rudowłosa kobieta wyszła z salonu i wspięła się po schodach, aż dotarła wyróżniających się swoją prostotą drzwi. Lily położyła dłoń na klamce, ale zawahała się. Czuła się jakby naruszała prywatność Severusa. Drugi raz. Na początku poprosił (no dobra, nakazał) o powstrzymanie prób otwierania zamkniętych drzwi. Ale te drzwi już są otwarte, prawda?

Lily nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła drzwi. Powitał ją ten sam widok co poprzednio. Okryty ciężkim, szarym materiałem fortepian, stojący w rogu świecznik i portret Pani Snape. Lily weszła do środka i niemal natychmiast uderzyło ją ciężkie zakurzone powietrze.

\- Dzień dobry. - Zawołała cicho Lily.

\- Dzień dobry, moja droga. - powitała ją ciepło matka Severusa. - Miło, że przyszłaś. Chociaż nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko.

\- Severus jest w Hogwarcie, więc pomyślałam, że panią odwiedzę. - odparła Lily, uśmiechając się lekko. - Musi pani czuć się tu samotna. W tych czterech ścianach. - Kobieta na obrazie westchnęła, a kąciki ust ułożyły się w lekki, aczkolwiek smutny uśmiech.

\- Samotność ma różne twarze. Bycie sam zamkniętym w czterech ścianach ani w części nie jest tak złe, jak bycie samotnym wśród ludzi. - powiedziała mądrze starsza kobieta. Po czym zmieniła temat. - Słyszałam was wczoraj. Widzę, że nie za bardzo się dogadujecie. - Lily prychnęła wewnętrznie. Niedopowiedzenie roku.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc. - mruknęła pod nosem. Elieen uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.

\- Co się stało? - Lily westchnęła, odpowiadając.

\- Severus był wzywany i nie wspomniał mi o tym ani słowem. - Elieen słysząc to, zmartwiła się, ale nie pokazała tego. Martwiła się za każdym razem, gdy jej syn musiał iść do tego potwora.

\- Nie chciał cię martwić. - Odpowiedziała kobieta. Ale wiedziała, jak czuła się Lily, bo sama miała podobne odczucia, gdy się dowiedziała. Severus jej też nie powiedział jej nic o wezwaniach. Elieen dowiedziała się, dopiero gdy po jednym ze spotkań przyszedł cały we krwi i drgawkach. Od tego czasu wymagała, że ma mówić jej o każdym spotkaniu. Niestety miesiąc późnej zmarła.

\- Był wzywany cztery razy w tym tygodniu. Cztery! A jakby mu się coś stało? Nikt by nawet nie wiedział. Severus po prostu... - wiedźma na portrecie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, słuchając, jak Lily wykrzykuje, jak źle zachowuje się jej syn. Tych dwoje zawsze coś łączyło. Na swój sposób są do siebie podobni. Oboje uparci i temperamentni. A jednak się dopełniają. Elieen zawsze uważała, że kiedyś skończą razem. Chociaż oni jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. -... myśli, że wszystkim jest obojętne jego istnienie. I w dodatku wszystkich obraża. Szczególnie Huncwotów. Znajduje w tym jakąś niebywałą radość. Nie obchodzą go uczucia innych. - Lily poirytowana chodziła w te i we te. Nagle zatrzymała się, słysząc chichot z portretu. Młoda kobieta zarumieniła się ogniście. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądała, wykrzykując żale na temat zachowania Severusa. I to w dodatku przed jego matką.

Elieen siedziała w namalowanym fotelu, śmiejąc się. Od lat się tak nie uśmiała. Powinna być zła, słysząc te wszystkie rzeczy na temat jej syna, ale jednak nie była. Lily była prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która jest zdolna wykrzyczeć mu to prosto w twarz.

\- Wybacz, kochana. - przeprosiła kobieta, gdy już się opanowała. - Severus jest trudnym i tajemniczym człowiekiem. Wierzy, że ze wszystkim musi radzić sobie sam.

\- Ale przecież nie jest sam! - zaprotestowała gorliwie Lily. - Przecież jest Dumbledore. Jest Zakon.

\- A czy może polegać na Zakonie? - zapytała sardonicznie Pani Snape, unosząc elegancką brew. Lily otworzyła usta, ale nic nie wyszło. Powoli je zamknęła. Czy Severus mógł polegać na Zakonie? Rudowłosa wiedźma przypomniała sobie te wszystkie nieufne i pogardliwe spojrzenia, rzucane mu za każdym razem, gdy przychodził na spotkanie. Nikt nigdy nie zapytał "jak się czuje", "czy wszystko w porządku", czy jak zaraz po spotkaniu z Voldemortem, czy nie jest ranny. Nikt. Nawet ona. Lily poczuła się winna.

\- Nie. - powiedziała cicho Lily, spuszczając wzrok. Elieen musiał wyczuć myśli Lily, bo łagodnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Nie czuj się winna, Lily. Nie odpowiadasz za innych członków Zakonu. - młoda kobieta uniosła twarz.

\- Ale nie zrobiłam nic, aby to powstrzymać. Patrzyłam przez palce jak James i Syriusz go atakowali i odwracałam się plecami. - Lily spojrzała na zakurzoną podłogę, czując łzy winy pod powiekami. - Jestem okropną przyjaciółką. - wyszeptała Lily, siadając na siedzeniu do pianina, które było za nią. Kobieta patrzyła na swoje kolana. Kilka zbłąkanych łez spadło z jej oczu, znikając w granatowym materiale sukienki.

\- Wybaczyłaś już Severusowi? - Czy wybaczyła? Lily sama nie była pewna.

\- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie nie wiem. Z jednej strony chciałabym, ale... Z drugiej, to jak się zachowuje, zmienia moje zdanie i... Ja nie wiem. - Lily była zdezorientowana swoimi własnymi emocjami. Jednocześnie była zła na siebie. Przecież nie jest już rozemocjonowaną nastolatką na hormonach!

\- Jedna szczera rozmowa czasem wystarczy, by wiedzieć, na czym się stoi. - Lily prychnęła, a łzy zostały już zapomniane.

\- Każda nasza rozmowa po dwóch minutach kończy się kłótnią. - powiedział Lily z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Elieen przechyliła głowę.

\- Niech zgadnę. Temperament Severusa? - brew Elieen podskoczyła. Zbyt dobrze znała swojego syna. Lily skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach.

\- Raczej oba. - mruknęła młoda kobieta. Ręką odgarnęła zbłąkane kosmyki, kasztanowo rudych włosów. Elieen zachichotała.

\- Jestem pewna, że jesteście w stanie się dogadć. Ale to wymaga wysiłku. - O tak. Wymaga wysiłku. I to sporego. - Severus jest skrytym człowiekiem. Coś może go głęboko dotknąć, ale on tego nie pokaże. Zamiast tego, zareaguje gniewem. - Z tym Lily mogła się zgodzić. Gdy coś mu nie pasuje lub go zdenerwuje, zaczyna kogoś obrażać. - Nie lubi okazywać słabości... - tego Lily też była pewna. Już przed Hogwartem.

\- Nie lubi polegać na nikim. Strzeże swojej prywatności jak skarbu. Nie lubi nie mieć kontroli nad sytuacją. Uwielbia zdobywać nową wiedzę i eksperymentować. Nie cierpi, jak ktoś wtrąca się w jego sprawy. - wymieniła Lily bez namysłu. Młoda kobieta zamrugała i spojrzała na portret, gdzie pani Snape patrzyła na nią z łagodnym wykrzywieniem warg, który chwilę późnej przeszył smutek.

\- To trochę moja wina. Severus nie miał dzieciństwa, na jakie zasługiwał. Przez to szybko dorósł. Zbyt szybko. - powiedziała ze smutkiem, starsza czarownica. Lily spojrzała na portret z zaciekawieniem, ale i smutkiem. Wiedziała, że dzieciństwo Severusa było złe. Ale nigdy nie mówił jej szczegółów. Wiedziała tylko, że Tobias Snape był pijakiem, który wyładowywał się na żonie i synu, od czasu, gdy magiczne dziedzictwo objawiło się u ich syna.

\- Zawsze był dojrzalszy od wszystkich w naszym wieku.

\- Tak. Tobias wykonał świetną robotę. - powiedziała ze złością. Lily patrzyła na matkę przyjaciela, ze smutkiem. Ta kobieta nie miała łatwego życia. Elieen zwróciła wzrok na młodą kobietę, siedzącą przed nią. - Podejrzewam, że Severus niewiele ci mówił na ten temat?

\- On niewiele mówił, a ja nie chciałam naciskać. Ale nie musi pani mówić, jak pani nie chce. - powiedziała szybko Lily, wiedząc, że ten temat może być niewygodny dla starszej czarownicy. Twarz Elieen rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech.

\- Zawsze uprzejma i taktowna. To rzadko spotykane cechy w tym świecie. - uśmiech Elieen przygasł. - Ale powinnaś poznać prawdę. Gdy ją poznasz, może będziesz w stanie pomóc mojemu synowi. - Lily pokiwała głową. Pani Snape wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim zaczęła swoją opowieść. - Gdy wyszłam za mąż za Tobiasa, był on zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Miły, czarujący, szarmancki, przystojny... Zawsze miał wiele pomysłów. Niekoniecznie mądrych. - dodała Pani Snape z lekkim uśmiechem. - Pamiętam jego oświadczyny. Przyjechał wtedy ze Spinner's End do centrum Crockport na wynajętym przez siebie koniu. Do tej pory zachodzę w głowę, jakim cudem udało mu się tam dojechać, skoro on nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. - Elieen uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. - Przez pierwsze dwa lata naszego małżeństwa, byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi. Potem urodził się Severus. Tobias był dumy z narodzin syna. Severus już od dziecka był wyjątkowo inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Pamiętam jak zaczęłam uczuć go gry na fortepianie. W wieku pięciu lat umiał zagrać kołysankę, którą śpiewałam mu na dobranoc. A gdy miał 8 lat był w stanie zagrać wszystko, co chciał. - Kobieta opowiadała odległym głosem z pewnym sentymentem, wyraźnie będąc głęboko we wspomnieniach. - Wszystko było dobrze, aż do czasu, gdy u Severusa ujawniła się przypadkowa magia. Pamiętam to dokładnie. Severus przypadkiem stłukł wazon, Tobias chciał pozbierać szkło, żeby się nie skaleczył. Wtedy Severus wykonał przypadkowe reparo. Tobias był zaszokowany. Gdy później wszystko mu wyjaśniałam, tylko patrzył na mnie pustym wzrokiem. Gdy skończyłam, spojrzał na mnie, nie odezwał się słowem i wyszedł. To był ostatni dzień, gdy widziałam go trzeźwego. Gdy wrócił na drugi dzień, był kompletnie pijany. Od tego czasu zaczął się horror. Odtąd... - Elieen wzięła drżący oddech. - odtąd Tobias bił Severusa i mnie. Starałam się go chronić, jak mogłam, ale... Nie zawsze mi się udawało. Tobias wpadał w szał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z nas zrobił coś źle. Najgorzej było, gdy był świadkiem przypadkowej magii. Pamiętam, jak zobaczył kiedyś Severusa lewitującego książkę. Dostał szału i we wściekłości pobił go. Późnej przez ponad dwa tygodnie Severus nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, lecząc obrażenia. Miał wtedy tylko sześć lat. Jedyna rzecz, jaką Tobias nienawidził bardziej niż magii, była gra na fortepianie. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Gdy widział kogoś z nas przy tym instrumencie, wpadał w szał. Severus w obawie przed gniewem ojca, przestał grać. Ostatni raz widziałam go przy fortepianie, gdy miał dziewięć lat. Chociaż nie raz zauważałam jego tęskne spojrzenie, nigdy nie usiadł przy fortepianie. - Elieen, gdy to opowiadała, łzy mieniły się w jej oczach, które błyszczały emocjami. Sama Lily miała szklane oczy. Nie wiedziała jak bardzo złe było dzieciństwo Severusa, bo nigdy tak naprawdę jej o tym nie mówił. Teraz dopiero Lily zrozumiała, jakim Mistrzem Kłamstwa i Oszustwa był Severus Snape. I jak wiele tajemnic ukrywał.

\- Ja... Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że mogło być tak źle. - odezwała się cicho Lily, czując smutek. Elieen wykrzywiła smutno wargi.

\- Prince'owie byli mistrzami w sztuce Oklumencji i Legilimencji. Severus także odziedziczył ten dar. Nie sądziłam tylko, że korzystał z niego w tak młodym wieku. - wyjaśniła Elieen, po czym kontynuowała. - Gdy Severus poznał ciebie, spędzał więcej czasu poza domem. Dzięki temu był mniej narażony na gniew Tobiasa, z czego byłam szczęśliwa. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do młodszej czarownicy. - Gdy Severus wyjechał do Hogwartu, Tobias był wściekły na początku, ale późnej było mu to obojętne. Cieszyłam się, że mój syn był z dala od tego człowieka. Każde następne wakacje były podobne. Severus spędzał dużo czasu poza domem, a ja trzymałam głowę nisko. Aż do piątego roku. - Lily poczuła supeł w żołądku. W wakacje po piątym roku nie widziała Severusa ani razu. Aż bała się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. - Wakacje przed szóstym rokiem były najgorszymi, jakie kiedykolwiek były. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu, ale Severus spędzał więcej czasu w domu. - Elieen wzięła drżący oddech. - To było dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu roku. Tobias przyszedł wieczorem, jak zwykle pijany. Nie pamiętam, o co wtedy poszło, ale Tobias próbował mnie pobić. Wtedy... Severus wtrącił się, chcąc mnie bronić i... - Elieen czuła narastającą gulę w gardle. To było jej najboleśniejsze wspomnienie. - ... Tobias pobił jego. A potem zniknął na ponad tydzień. To... Jest moje najgorsze wspomnienie. Ja... bałam się, że Severus... może... nie przeżyć... - wykrztusiła Elieen łamiącym głosem, a łzy swobodnie płynęły po jej twarzy. Łzy, które do tej pory lśniły w kącikach szmaragdowych oczu opadły. Lily siedziała ze ściśniętym gardłem wpatrując się w malowidło pani Snape. Lily doskonale pamiętała te wakacje. Były one pierwszym bez Severusa. Zamiast niego spędziła je prawie całe z Huncwotami. Nie miała pojęcia, że w domu jej przyjaciela było tak źle. Do głowy by jej nie przyszło, że prawie umarł. Teraz przejście Severusa na ciemniejszą stronę miało więcej sensu. Och... Gdyby tylko wiedziała. -... Całe szczęście, że Tobiasa nie było, bo musiałam uwarzyć da Severusa mikstury, a Tobias by mi na to nie pozwolił. Ja... siedziałam z nim całą noc. Do tej pory pamiętam to uczucie niepewności i strachu... - Elieen wzięła drżący oddech, próbując opanować emocje. - Ale przeżył. Zawsze był silnym dzieckiem, a teraz, mimo popełnionych błędów, wyrósł na silnego czarodzieja. - Lily słyszała dumę w głosie starszej kobiety. - Jednak nadal ma pamiątkę po tej nocy. Mogę przysiąc, że do tej pory ma na plecach blizny, jako pozostałość po tym zdarzeniu. Blizny, których nie powinien mieć, żaden młody człowiek.To wszystko, co jest pamiątką po jego dzieciństwie. - W głosie Elieen można było wyczuć gniew na człowieka, który je zostawił. - To wszystko moja wina.

\- A... Dlaczego pani nie odeszła, gdy to się zaczęło? - zapytała cicho Lily. Elieen zaśmiała się smutno, przez łzy.

\- Miłość bywa ślepa. Kochałam Tobiasa. Za każdym razem wmawiałam sobie, że to ostatni raz. Może też się bałam, że sobie nie poradzę. Ale z patrząc wstecz, widzę, że powinnam odejść. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla mojego syna. - Elieen spojrzała tęsknie na fortepian przed portretem. - Mam nadzieję, że Severus kiedyś jeszcze zagra na fortepianie, bez wspomnienia tych wszystkich bolesnych chwil. - Elieen spojrzała na młodą, rudowłosą kobietę siedzącą przed jej portretem. Lily jest jedyną osobą, która może pomóc jej synowi zapomnieć o bólu.

**Następna część: "13.Déjà vu"****Do następnego!**


	13. 13 Déjà vu

Severus Snape siedział w kuchni Grimmauld Place 12. Zajmował swoje zwykłe miejsce po prawej stronie nieoficjalnego przywódcy światła, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Obok niego siedziała Alice Longbottom wraz z mężem, Frankiem. Ta nagła zmiana miejsca od początku dała Severusowi przeczucie, że nie jest przypadkowa. Nie była to różnica jednego krzesła czy dwóch, ale całego stołu. A od czasu piątego roku Alice, jako wierna przyjaciółka, podążała śladami Lily, jeśli chodzi o ignorowanie go. Nie był też popularnym członkiem Zakonu, takim jak James Potter, o którego miejsce obok, były toczone wzrokowe walki.

Dlatego nagły pomysł siedzenia obok niego był dla Mistrza Eliksirów podejrzany.

Jeśli chodzi o Jamesa Pottera, który aktualnie wykłócał się o coś z jednym z należących do Zakonu aurorów. Severus dyskretnie obserwował go od początku spotkania, o czym tamten nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. W końcu, jaki byłby z niego szpieg, gdyby obiekt jego obserwacji, wiedział, że jest inwigilowany?

Ale nie tylko Potter był pod obserwacją. Sam Severus czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie. Alice od początku spotkania pilnie lustrowała go wzrokiem. Właściwie to niedopowiedzenie roku. Alice wlepiała w niego wzrok. Severus prychnął w duchu. Gryfoni! Jakże brakuje im subtelności. Ślepy bazyliszek jest bardziej dyskretny!

Skąt to zainteresowanie? Severus miał kilka pomysłów. Najbardziej prawdopodobny to sprawdzenie co wie na temat zniknięcia Lily oraz miejsca jej pobytu. A raczej co ma z tym wspólnego. Severus nie był głupi. Był świadom, że poza Dumbledore'em nikt inny mu nie ufa. No, bo kto zaufałby ex Śmierciożercy, który z powodzeniem zwodzi największego czarnoksiężnika obecnych czasów? Odpowiedź jest chyba jasna.

Spotkanie już się zakończyło. Nie było niczego nowego poza wzmożoną działalnością Czarnego Pana. Więcej rajdów Śmierciożerców, skutkuje częstszymi wizytami na Grimmauld Palce 12.

Severus dopił swoją herbatę i odstawił filiżankę z cichym trzaskiem na talerzyk. Mistrz Eliksirów wstał od stołu, poprawiając szaty. Kątem oka widział, jak Alice i Frank również wystają. Severus prawie przewrócił oczami. Subtelność może iść na randkę z przemienionym wilkołakiem.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając za sobą gwar rozmów, skierował się do drzwi. Słyszał za sobą nieco oddalone kroki i cichą rozmowę, której nie słuchał. Nie interesowało go to. Nie odwracając się, wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie zatrzymał się w cieniu u dołu schodów. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż drzwi się otworzą. Alice i Frank, nie zauważając go, przeszli obok. Zatrzymali się dwa metry dalej. Alice rozejrzała się dookoła, wzdychając, a ręce opadły jej po bokach.

\- Nie ma go. - stwierdziła sfrustrowana. Frank pokręcił głową.

\- Mówiłem ci, Alice. Trzeba było poprosić Snape'a o rozmowę, a nie bawić się w podchody. - Więc miał rację. Severus był całkiem rozbawiony.

\- Jesteś chętny, Frank? Sam ostatnio stwierdziłeś, że ten człowiek jest przerażający. - Severus uśmiechnął się z dumą. Był zadowolony ze swojej reputacji.

\- A gdzież się podziała słynna odwaga Gryffindoru? - zapytał ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów, wychodząc z cienia. Frank gwałtownie obrócił się w jego stronę, a Alice podskoczyła „pół metra nad ziemią".

\- Snape! Co tu robisz? - zapytała niewinnie Alice, uspokajając skaczące serce. Czy on cały czas tu stał?

\- Czekam na was, bo wyraźnie daliście do zrozumienia, że coś ode mnie chcecie. - odpowiedział wprost.

\- A co daje ci powód, by tak myśleć? - zapytał przemyślanie Frank. Gdy Gryfoni próbują być przebiegli...

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi Longbottom, że twoja szanowna małżonka całe spotkanie patrzyła się na mnie jak hipogryf w malowane wrota, dla zwykłej rozrywki. - stwierdził sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Pan Longbottom rzucił żonie spojrzenie „A nie mówiłem, że zauważy", a pani Longbottom spłonęła ognistym rumieńcem.

\- Chciałam zapytać, czy wiesz coś o L... - zaczęła Alice, opanowując się, ale jak szybko zaczęła, tak szybko zostało jej przerwane.

\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać na TEN konkretny temat na środku ulicy, gdzie każdy może usłyszeć. - warknął Snape, bezbłędnie odczytując temat rozmowy.

Nieco późnej trójka czarowników siedziała w domu Mistrza Eliksirów, w Spinner's End, z filiżankami ciepłej herbaty. Longbottomowie z ciekawością rozglądali się (bardziej subtelnie niż Lupin) po salonie. Severus przewrócił oczami. Kolejni, którzy spodziewali się trumien i zwisających nietoperzy.

\- Więc o czym chcieliście ze mną rozmawiać? - Severus pierwszy przełamał ciszę. Alice nie zwlekała z przesłuchaniem.

\- Co wiesz na temat zniknięcia Lily? - zapytała bezceremonialnie. Frank przez chwilę wyglądał na niewygodnego bezpośredniością żony. Severus obdarzył przyjaciółkę Lily pustym wzrokiem.

\- Co daje ci podstawy, że mam coś z tym wspólnego? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Alice skręciła wargi.

\- Nienawidzisz Jamesa. - Jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało! Severus prawie się zaśmiał.

\- To oczywiste. I co w związku z tym?

\- Nie rób ze mnie idiotki, Snape. Wiem, że maczałeś w tym palce. - warknęła pani Longbottom. Frank lekko ścisnął rękę żony, by ją uspokoić.

\- I sugerujesz, że w ramach zemsty na Potterze porwałem Lily. Czy wszyscy Gryfoni mają jeden mózg do podziału? - zaszydził zimno Snape. Coraz mniej mu się podobało, że każdy w jakiś sposób obwiniał jego. Frank wyczuł ostrzegawczą nutę w jego głosie.

\- Przestań odwracać kota ogonem, Snape. - ostrzegła Alice.

\- Alice... - Frank upomniał lekko żonę. Severus, stukając palcami w oparcie fotela, przyglądał się uważnie parze siedzącej na sofie. Alice była przyjaciółką Lily i Severus wiedział, że tak łatwo nie odpuści. Frank jest wzorowym aurorem. Oboje mogą nadrobić mu kłopotów, jeśli będzie w ich złej stronie. Ale być może będą dobrymi sojusznikami. Severus przestał stukać palcami, podejmując decyzję.

\- To, co teraz usłyszycie, nie może opuścić tego pokoju. - ostrzegł, zawierając w głosie nutę, obiecującą realne zagrożenie. Oboje pokiwali głowami zaintrygowani. Severus westchnął i zaczął opowieść. - Kilkanaście dni temu miałem... niespodziewaną wizytę. Na progu moich drzwi pojawiała się Lily. Była w opłakanym stanie. - Alice otworzyła szerzej oczy, w których błyszczało zmartwienie. - Wpuściłem ją do środka, oczywiście. Miała tylko parę zadrapań i kilka połamanych żeber. Jak sama późnej powiedziała, ktoś ją pobił. - słyszał, jak oboje zaszokowani, wciągają powietrze. Severus powstrzymał Alice od przerywania ostrym spojrzeniem. - Dumbledore został powiadomiony. Teraz z uwagi na jej bezpieczeństwo na czas bliżej nieokreślony przebywa w ukrytej posiadłości. - Longbottomowie wpatrywali się w niego zmartwieni.

\- Czy z Lily wszystko w porządku? Jak ona się czuje? - Alice wyrzucała z siebie pytania jak gejzer wodę.

\- Czy James wie? - Snape powstrzymał warczenie, na wspomnienie jego Nemezis.

\- Nie. - odrzekł krótko. Frank zmarszczył brwi.

\- James okropnie się martwi.

\- Tak! Trzeba mu powiedzieć. - zadecydowała Alice. Severus zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Nie! Potter. O. Niczym. Się. Nie. Dowie. - wycedził pojedyńczo. Alice spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Dlaczego? - Snape prawie się uśmiechnął. No to się zacznie.

\- Bo to on ją pobił. - po tym oświadczeniu nastała cisza. Frank wybałuszył oczy, a Alice wyglądała jak złota rybka wyjęta z wody. Po chwili zdecydowanie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie! To niemożliwe. James nigdy by tego nie zrobił. On kocha Lily, jest dla niego całym światem. - Snape prychnął.

\- Rzeczywiście. Tak zakochany, że z tej miłości postanowił zdradzić ją z jakąś malowaną wiedźmą.

\- CO?! - Severus został ogłuszony przez okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- James. Zdradził. Lily. - powtórzył pojedynczo Frank, przetwarzając informacje.

\- Nie wierzę! - oznajmiła Alice, gdy już pierwszy szok minął. - Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo! - krzyknęła kobieta. Severus przewrócił oczami. Czy wszyscy Gryfoni są tacy przewidywalni? I głośni?

\- Sugerujesz, że Lily kłamie? - zapytał szyderczo Snape.

\- Nie sugeruje, że Lily kłamie, ale ty, Snape! James nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. - krzyknęła Alice, gwałtownie podnosząc się z sofy. Snape leniwie podniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Nie oczekuję, że mi uwierzysz. I jeśli chodzi o mnie, to wierz sobie, w co chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale dla dobra Lily, trzymaj język za zębami. - ostrzegł Snape, rzucają swoje najlepsze ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- A masz jakiś dowód, Snape? - zapytał rezolutnie Frank, uspakajając żonę.

\- Czy moje wspomnienia wystarczą, czy potrzeba pięciu innych osób? - zaszydził zimno Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Kogo? - Alice zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji.

\- Wiedzą Dumbledore, Lupin, Molly i Arthur oraz sama Lily. - wymienił Snape bez namysłu.

\- Twoje wystarczą. - opowiedział Frank. Severus kiwnął głową, wyciągając różdżkę. Machnął ręką, ignorując sięgnięcie obu aurorów po własne różdżki. Z pokoju obok wypłynęła płaska miska, po brzegi wypełniona kryształowym płynem.

Myślodsiewnia zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów nad stołem przed nimi. Severus przyłożył koniec własnej różdżki do skroni i przymykając oczy, skupił się na konkretnym wspomnieniu. Chwilę późnej wyciągnął końcem różdżki z głowy srebrną nić, będącą właściwym wspomnieniem. Wrzucił je do myślodsiewni i spojrzał wyczekująco na dwoje aurorów. Wymownie wskazał im przedmiot przed nimi. Spojrzeli na niego nieufnie, ale oboje zanurzyli się we wspomnieniu. Tymczasem Severus usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i czekał. Reakcja Longbottomów go nie zaskoczyła. No, bo w końcu kto, bez rzetelnego dowodu, uwierzyłby, że wzorcowy auror, James Potter zdradził i pobił własną żonę? A druga sprawa. Kto uwierzyłby nawróconemu Śmierciożercy?

Po kilku minutach dwoje aurorów wyszło z myślodsiewni. Tak jak się Severus się spodziewał, wspomnienia należycie do nich dotarły. Frank był wstrząśnięty, podobnie jak Alice, która tonęła we łzach.

\- Ja... - Frank zaczął. - Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Stwierdzenie, że Potter to komplety drań, byłoby odpowiednie. - rzucił drwiąco Snape, wyciągając wspomnienia z myślodsiewni. Alice wstała z sofy i zaczęła krążyć wzdłuż.

\- Jak on mógł zrobić to Lily?! Ten... Ten... nikczemny padalec! - wykrzyknęła Alice.

\- Mam znacznie bardziej kolorowe epitety, jakimi chciałbym opisać Pottera. - mruknął Snape, odsyłając myślodsiewnię gestem ręki.

\- Oh! Jak go tylko dorwę w swoje ręce... - groźba obiecana przez Alice była jak najbardziej realna. Potter powinien zacząć obawiać się o swoje życie. A przynajmniej życie klejnotów rodowych.

\- Zanim spróbujesz rozerwać go swoimi lwimi łapami, ustaw się w kolejce, bo kilka innych osób jest przed tobą. - oznajmił Severus i kontynuował, nie dając nikomu dość do słowa. - Czy te wspomnienia są wystarczającym dowodem? - zapytał, oczekując odpowiedzi. Chociaż był w stanie odczytać z ich twarzy, że tak. Alice nieco się zmieszała. Wcześniej oskarżyła tego człowieka o kłamstwo, ale po obejrzeniu wspomnień... Teraz było jej trochę głupio z tego powodu.

\- Wcześniej nie wierzyłam, ale po obejrzeniu wspomnień... Wiem, że mówisz prawdę. Ja... - Alice przełknęła ślinę. Nie łatwo przychodziło przepraszanie kogoś pokroju Severusa Snape. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie produkuj, Longbottom, bo wymuszone przeprosiny nie są moim celem. - przerwał Mistrz Eliksirów. - Jedyne czego oczekuje to, że będziecie trzymać język za zębami w tej sprawie. - widząc spojrzenie małżeństwa, dodał. - Bo inaczej muszę was obliwić. - Frank potrząsnął głową.

\- Groźby nie są konieczne. Znamy powagę sytuacji. Dla dobra Lily nie powiemy ani słowa. - obiecał uroczyście Frank. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową z aprobatą.

\- Możemy się z nią zobaczyć? - zapytała niemal błagalnie Alice.

\- Jest środek nocy, Alice. - powiedział delikatnie Frank. Ręce Alice opadły.

\- Masz rację.

\- Przyjdźcie jutro tutaj o 14.00. - powiedział Severus tłumiąc westchnienie. Nie długo będzie otoczony samymi Gryfonami. Cudownie.

Tymczasem w salonie Grimmauld Palce 12 siedziało trzech mężczyzn. Syriusz i Remus siedzieli w fotelach, obserwując chodzącego wzdłuż kominka, Jamesa Pottera. Czarodziej wydeptywał ścieżkę w ciemnobrązowym dywanie, starając się uspokoić nerwy. Czekali na aurora, biorącego udział w poszukiwaniach Lily. Dziś miał dostać raport. James miał nadzieję, że natrafiają na jakikolwiek ślad, który doprowadzi go do Lily. To już prawie dwa tygodnie jak jej nie ma.

Syriusz patrzył zaniepokojony, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel krąży po salonie. Nie był zaskoczony zdenerwowaniem Jamesa. Syriusz też by się martwił, gdyby to jego żona zniknęła. Łapa sam był zmartwiony. Lily była dla niego jak siostra. Jej zniknięcie dotknęło także i jego. A najgorsze było to, że nikt nic nie wiedział. Był także rozczarowany Dumbledore'em. Sądził, że dyrektor przejmie się zniknięciem jednego z aktywnych członków Zakonu. A tymczasem starzec potraktował to jak błahostkę. Syriusz nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Black na miejscu dyrektora lepiej przyjrzałby się Snape'owi. Syriusz był w stu procentach pewny, że maczał w tym palce. Najchętniej bezzwłocznie wyrzuciłby go z Zakonu i wręczył sową błyskawiczną bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu. Takich jak on od razu powinno się dawać lokum z dementorem za lokatora.

Ale z jakiegoś powodu Dumbledore ufał Smarkerusowi. Snape jest przebiegły. W końcu to Ślizgon. Musiał rzucić na dyrektora jakiś skomplikowany wariant imperiusa lub innej klątwy władzy, Syriusz był tego pewien. No, bo dlaczego Albus Dumbledore miałby darzyć zaufaniem kogoś pokroju Severusa Snape'a? To przecież Śmierciożerca! Syriusz nie wierzył w tą nagłą zmianę lojalności. Kto raz zostaje Śmierciożercą ten pozostaje nim, aż do grobu.

Remus obserwował swoich przyjaciół ze swojego miejsca na fotelu. Syriusz siedział, opierając głowę na ręce i obeserwowałł Jamesa. Zaś ten drugi wydeptywał dziurę w podłodze. Zarówno jego postawa jak i gesty wyrażały zatroskanie. Remus zastanawiał się tylko o co się tak martwi. O to w czyje ręce wpadła Lily czy o to, czy cokolwiek powiedziała o tym, jak ją potraktował. Biorąc pod uwagę, że James ostatnio nie zachowuje się jak on, Remus uważał, że prędzej to drugie. Zdecydowanie to drugie. Gdyby tylko wiedział, kto wie o jego czynach... Byłby mniej niż zadowolony.

James nienawidzi Severusa od pierwszego ich spotkania w Hogwart's Ekspress. Potem prześladował go przez cały czas w Hogwarcie. Remus zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak nienawidzi Ślizgona. Przecież Severus nic mu nie zrobił. Pomysł, że był kozłem ofiarnym był jak najbardziej właściwy. Może Jamesowi i Syriuszowi te wszystkie figle, których ofiarą padał Severus, wydawały się zabawne, ale z całą pewnością nie były właściwe. Remus nie raz żałował, że wtedy nic z tym nie zrobił. Był tchórzem. Teraz wiedział, że powinien był ich powstrzymać.

Remus wrócił myślami do obecnej sytuacji. Czekali na przybycie aurora Jonsa. Nie jest to już młody człowiek. Jest on najnowszym członkiem Zakonu. Świetny auror i dobry czarodziej. Petrus Jones jest częścią zespołu dochodzeniowo — śledczego, odpowiedzialnego za śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia Lily. Teraz decyzja o ukryciu jej w Prince Manor wydawała się najlepszym, co mogli zrobić. Gdyby tylko James się dowiedział, gdzie ona jest...

Nagle kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią, a z płomieni wyszedł starszy auror. Miał brązowe włosy, lekko przeplecione siwizną, a twarz miała miękkie rysy.

\- Dobry wieczór! Przepraszam za lekkie opóźnienie. Śmierciożercy narobili trochę bałaganu i ktoś to musiał posprzątać. - wyjaśnił Petrus.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić, Petrusie. - odrzekł Potter, machając ręką. - Usiądziesz?

\- Dziękuję, chętnie. - odpowiedział auror, siadając. W pokoju można było usłyszeć trzask kości. - Po dzisiejszym dniu, czuję się, jakby hipogryf urządził sobie na mnie potańcówkę. Starość nie radość. - Syriusz wykrzywił lekko wargi.

\- I jak śledztwo? Udało wam się coś ustalić? - zapytał z niepokojem James. Był poddenerwowany. Obawiał się braku ustaleń, ale jeszcze bardziej przejmował się tym, co mogłaby powiedzieć Lily, gdyby ją znaleźli. Nie był pewien, czy udałoby mu się to odkręcić. Auror Jones pokręcił smutno głową.

\- Niestety, James. Po Lily zniknął wszelki ślad. - odpowiedział starszy auror.

\- Jesteś pewien? Przecież musi być jakiś trop. - zasugerował Potter. James wyglądał na bardziej zmartwionego niż przed kilkoma minutami.

\- Nie ma nic. W waszym domu nie ma żadnych śladów.

\- A w Ministerstwie?

\- Także nic.

\- Przecież nie zapadła się pod ziemię! - warknął oskarżycielsko James, czując nagły przypływ gniewu spowodowany bezsilnością.

\- Robimy, co się tylko da. - bronił się Petrus, marszcząc brwi na skierowany w niego strumień gniewu. Rozumiał, że James jest zdenerwowany i zmartwiony, ale, żeby tak od razu przystępować do defensywy?

\- Ale jakoś nie widać efektów! - zagrzmiał Potter. Z nerwów ściskał dłonie w pięści, następnie prostował palce. Remusowi i Syriuszowi nie uszedł ten szczegół.

\- Spokojnie, James. Śledztwo nadal jest w toku. Na pewno uda się odnaleźć Lily, całą i zdrową. Zobaczysz. - Syriusz spróbował uspokoić zdenerwowanego przyjaciela.

\- Ale ile to potrwa? Miesiąc? Dwa? Rok? - krzyknął Potter, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. Oczy błyskały gniewnie. Jego nerwy wcale się nie uspokoiły. Wręcz przeciwnie. Syriusz dolał oliwy do ognia.

\- James! - Remus postanowił się włączyć do dyskusji. - Usiądź. Krzykami nie sprawisz, że Lily się znajdzie. - Remus pchnął przyjaciela na fotel. Ten usiadł pochylony i złapał rękami włosy.

\- Wiem, Lunatyk. - James odpowiedział cicho ochrypłym głosem. - Ale martwię się.

\- My też, Rogaczu. - zapewnił Syriusz - Ale musimy zachować zimną krew. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na rozkojarzenie. - James westchnął, prostując się. Potter oparł głowę o oparcie fotela i zamknął oczy. Okulary zsunęły się mu na nos.

\- Co możemy zrobić? - zapytał spokojnie Rogacz, otwierając oczy. Palcem wskazującym poprawił okulary. Nagle ogarnął go niesamowity spokój. Zachowywał się tak, jakby poprzedni wybuch wcale nie miał miejsca. Autor zamrugał na tę nagłą zmianę nastroju. Ale nie skomentował tego. Pomyślał, że strach i zmartwienie o żonę dają się we znaki.

\- Wy nic. My się wszystkim zajmiemy. - Jones sprawdził czas. - Późno już. Gdy znajdziemy coś nowego, natychmiast cię powiadomię. Dobranoc. - Jones, pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi, został odprowadzony, przez Syriusza do kominka.

\- Nie powinieneś tak na niego naskakiwać, James. Przecież wiesz, że to nie jego wina. - Remus poczuł się w obowiązku zbesztać przyjaciela. Potter westchnął.

\- Wiem. Trochę mnie poniosło. - przyznał James, pocierając skronie.

\- „Trochę" to mało powiedziane. - stwierdził Syriusz z humorem, wracając do pokoju. - Wyglądałeś podobnie jak na naszym piątym roku. Po incydencie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

\- To nie było zabawne, Łapa. Remusa mogli wydalić i okrzyknąć mordercą. - zganił James.

\- A Severus mógł zginąć. - dodał Remus, ignorując spiczaste spojrzenie Jamesa.

\- Nie, żeby kogoś to obchodziło. - mruknął Syriusz pod nosem. Ale nie na tyle cicho, by Remus wyostrzonym przez likantropię słuchem, tego nie wyłapał.

\- To, że go nie lubisz, nie znaczy, że jego życie jest mniej warte, Łapo. - Remus poczuł się w obowiązku obronić Severusa.

\- Och daj spokój, Lunatyku. To jest Snape, o którym mówimy! - James uniósł się. Remus przewrócił oczami. Zaczyna się TA konkretna dyskusja.

\- No i co w związku z tym?

\- Ten drań jest Śmierciożercą, sługusem Voldemorta i szpieguje Zakon...

\- Szpieguje DLA Zakonu. To zasadnicza różnica, Łapo. - poprawił Remus, podkreślając różnicę.

\- Nie istotne. - wtrącił się James. - Nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby skończył sześć stóp pod ziemią. - Remus był przerażony słowami przyjaciela. James nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedział.

Przez twarz Syriusza przemknął cień zaskoczenia. Ledwie kilka miesięcy temu James sam krytykował go za takie myśli, a teraz sam tak mówi? Dlaczego tak nagle zmienił zdanie?

\- Nawet tak nie mów, James. - zbeształ Remus.

\- Ale tak uważam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To sam fakt, że istnieje, jeżeli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. - Remus doświadczył nieprzyjemnego uczucia déjà vu. James nieświadomie powtórzył te same słowa co na piątym roku. Lunatyk rzucił przyjacielowi spojrzenie pełne trwogi. Idea, że James jest przeklęty, robiła się coraz bardziej realna. Jednego wilkołak był pewien. Musiał odkryć to przekleństwo i ściągnąć je z niego jak najszybciej się da. W innym wypadku może to doprowadzić do tragedii.

**Następny rozdział: "14. Niespodziewana wizyta"****Uroczyście przysięgam, że ciąg dalszy już wkrótce.****A tymczasem:****"Koniec psot!"**


	14. 14 Niespodziewana wizyta

Następnego dnia Lily, wstał niezbyt wyspana. Od opowieści pani Snape nie mogła zbyt dobrze spać. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy, jej wyobraźnia przywoływała wyimaginowany obraz Severusa leżącego we własnej krwi na podłodze salonu w domu przy Spinner's End. Lily nie miała pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek było tak źle. Teraz kiedy tak myślała o swoich wakacjach z tamtego czasu, czuła się winna. Ona dobrze się bawiła w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy uprzykrzali mu jego czas w Hogwarcie, a tymczasem Severus spędzał czas w samotności i bólu, prawie ocierając się o śmierć. Gdyby tylko wiedziała...

Severus dołączył do Śmierciożerców, szukając akceptacji i potęgi. Czuł się samotny, więc szukał towarzystwa tam, gdzie go akceptowano. Zainteresowanie Czarną Magią było podstawą. Ale nie była to bezinteresowna przyjaźń, taka jak ich. To była współpraca, z której obie strony coś z tegomiały. Gdy kończą się korzyści, kończy się„przyjaźń".

Lily wyszła z pokoju, wlokąc się do jadalni. Nie była dziś w dobrym nastroju. Nie tylko z powodu niewyspania. Poczucie winy i koszmary to nie jest dobre połączenie. Z całą pewnością są świetnym źródłem bezsennych nocy. Przeszła przez korytarz, nie zwracając uwagi na rozmowy toczone przez portrety. Weszła do pustej jadalni. Widziała jednak dwa nakrycia. A więc Severus jest. Pewnie przyjdzie za chwilę.

Lily usiadła na swoim miejscu, gdy Severus w swoim zwykłym, czarnym stroju, wszedł do jadalni. O wilku mowa.

\- Dzień dobry! - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, zajmując miejsce u szczytu stołu, z Lily po prawej stronie.

\- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedziała markotnie Lily, bawiąc się widelcem. Severus zlustrował rudowłosą kobietę, siedzącą obok. Lily była blada, bardziej niż to normalne. Na jej twarzy nie było nawet najdelikatniejszego uśmiechu. Oczy wpatrywały się smętnie w talerz przed nią, bez swojego zwykłego blasku. Pod oczami widział lekkie kręgi, świadczące o nieprzespanej nocy. Severus zmarszczył brwi, lekko zmartwiony. Jak długo Lily tu jest, nie widział jej w takim stanie. Czyżby cierpiała na koszmary? Po tym, co przeszła, Severus nie byłby zdziwiony. Czemu mu tego nie powiedziała? Dałaby jej eliksir Bezsennego Snu i byłoby po sprawie. Severus mentalnie klepnął się w czoło. Kłócili się przy prawie każdej rozmowie. Jaki dał jej powód, by przyjść do niego z tym problemem? Jak dał jej powód, by zaufać? A jednak szukała u niego wcześniej pomocy.

Severus nie skomentował jej chmurnego nastroju. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej nie komentować złego nastroju kobiety. Tym bardziej, jeśli ma temperament taki jak Lily. A Severusowi nie spieszyło się do spotkania z kostuchą, w przenośni mówiąc.

Severus odłożył sztućce na talerz. Lily dalej w spokoju siedziała przy stole, kończąc swoje śniadanie. Znaczy, męcząc je. O drugiej miał sprowadzić Longbottomów, ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy to, aby dobry pomysł.

\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Longbottomami. - odezwał się nagle, stukając palcem w bok filiżanki. Lily podniosła wzrok. W jej oczach błysnęła znajoma ciekawość.

\- Alice i Frank? Czego chcieli? - zapytała Lily zaciekawiona. Alice musiała mieć dobry powód, by rozmawiać z Severusem. W innym wypadku, by tego nie zrobiła. Nigdy specjalnie nie była chętna do pogawędek z nim. A od piątego roku unikanie Severusa było regułą.

\- W jakiś sposób twoja przyjaciółka, powiązała twoje zniknięcie ze mną. - Alice jest inteligentną wiedźmą. Lily wiedziała, że wcześniej czy późnej jej przyjaciółka połączy kropki. Ale nie tak szybko. - Mają przyjść tu o drugiej. - Oczy Lily rozbłysły, a na usta wpłynął uśmiech. Severus niezauważalne wykrzywił wargi. - Mam rozumieć, że się cieszysz.

\- Tak. Brakowało mi Alice i jej pokręconej natury. - odparła Lily, a w jej głosie dźwięczała radość. Severus pomyślał przelotnie, że jej głos jest muzyką, którą mógłby słuchać przez całą wieczność. Zaraz jednak zauważył, że uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, a radość została zastąpiona paniką.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał ostrożnie Severus, uważnie obserwując Lily, która zbladła.

\- Jeżeli Alice tak szybko doszła, że jesteś powiązany z moim zniknięciem, to ile to zajmie Jamesowi? - zapytała z trwogą.

\- Potter jest... - chciał powiedzieć głupi, ale nie sądził, by Lily podzieliła jego zdanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że byli małżeństwem. -...na swój sposób inteligentny, - nie wierzył, że właśnie powiedział, że Potter jest mądry. - ale łatwo go z manipulować. Jeśli by podejrzewał, to skutecznie zdyskredytuję ten pomysł. - zapewnił Severus. - Poza tym ten dwór jest niewykrywalny. Jeżeli nawet wiedziałby, że tu jesteś, to i tak cię nie znajdzie. - zapewnił Snape. Lily westchnęła, odwracając wzrok za okno.

\- Nie martwię się, że mnie znajdzie. Ale czego może się dopuścić, by osiągnąć cel.

\- Lupin ma go na oku. Jeżeli spróbuje zrobić coś zagrażającego komukolwiek, odwiedzie go od tego.

\- A co jeśli Remusowi się nie uda?

\- Wierzę w zdolności przekonywania wilkołaka. - odpowiedział pewnie Severus. Nie to, że nagle poczuł jakąś sympatię do Lupina. Można powiedzieć, że go toleruje. Nic więcej. Lily przechyliła lekko głowę.

\- Lubisz Remusa? - Severus spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Toleruje. - odparł krótko. Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Oczywiście. - stwierdziła, pijąc własną herbatę. Severus uniósł brew.

\- Czy to sarkazm? - Lily spojrzała niewinnie.

\- Ależ skąt. - teraz to Severus przewrócił oczami. - Co powiedziałeś Alice i Frankowi?

\- Prawdę. - odpowiedział krótko Mistrz Eliksirów, odkładając filiżankę.

\- I uwierzyli? - Lily uniosła sceptycznie brwi w niedowierzaniu. Severus zwinął ironicznie wargi.

\- Nie obyło się bez małej debaty na temat prawdomówności mojej opowieści. - zdanie na moment zawisło w martwym punkcie. - Ale po pokazaniu dowodu, w postaci wspomnień, uwierzyli.

\- Jak zareagowali? - zapytał cicho Lily. Dlaczego bała się ich reakcji, przecież nie zrobiła nic złego. To James powinien się obawiać, co powiedzą ludzie. Lily nie była pewna.

\- A jak myślisz? Alice tak się przejęła, że prawie utonęła we własnych łzach. Była gotowa się z tobą zobaczyć choćby w środku nocy. A Frank mimo swojego poruszenia zachowywał opanowanie, którego brakowało Alice. - opisał Severus. Lily lekko się uśmiechnęła. Cała Alice.

\- Podejrzewam, że na początku tak nie było.

\- Rzeczywiście. Gdyby nie Frank, jestem pewien, że rozszarpałaby mnie na miejscu. - mruknął Snape, z roztargnieniem zauważając, że udało im się normalnie porozmawiać. Lily zachichotała. Nie sądziła, że Severus pozwoliłby się rozszarpać, ale sama idea była zabawna.

Punktualnie o drugiej Longbottomowie pojawili się w drzwiach domu przy Spinner's End. Cicha nadzieja Severusa, że się nie zjawią, poszła z dymem. Gdy tylko weszli, Alice jasno dała do zrozumienia, że chce jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Lily. Severus nie miał zamiaru utrudniać. Bez słowa podał im wcześniej napisaną kartkę z adresem. Gdy oboje zapoznali się z treścią, Mistrz Eliksirów aportował ich prosto do salonu Prince Manor, gdzie już czekała Lily. Po niezwykle łzawym przywitaniu, Severus wymówił się pracą w laboratorium. Nie był głupi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Longbottomowie chcą sami porozmawiać z Lily, bez towarzystwa ex Śmierciożercy. Nie mieli do niego zaufania. O to przecież mu chodziło, prawda? Lecz teraz czuł się z tym trochę niewygodnie. Severus prychnął, wyciągając kociołek z szafki. Dlaczego mu to przeszkadza?

Mistrz Eliksirów przyniósł składniki kilku Eliksirów leczniczych i ułożył je w swoim własnym porządku na stole.

Nie to, że interesowała go toczona na górze rozmowa. Mógł powiedzieć, że doskonale zna jej temat. Alice poprosi o potwierdzenie informacji podanych przez niego poprzedniego wieczoru. Lily to potwierdzi. Alice zacznie się użalać nad nieszczęściem przyjaciółki. Następnie zacznie jej wyrzucać, dlaczego nie przyszła z tym problemem do niej, tylko do byłego przyjaciela, ex Śmierciożercy, który był powodem jej bólu na piątym roku. A potem zacznie przeklinać Jamesa Pottera. Z kolei Frank, będzie siedział cicho, jak mysz pod miotłą i słuchał, kontemplując, co skłoniło Pottera do takiego zachowania.

Mistrz Eliksirów miażdżył skarabeusze w moździerzu, z dużo większą siłą niż to konieczne, wyobrażając sobie, że to Potter. Samo wspomnienie jego nazwiska działa jak płachta na byka. Za to, co zrobił Lily, jak tylko będzie miał okazję, to... Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Kto odważył się zawitać do jego laboratorium?

\- Wejść! - zawołał Mistrz Eliksirów, nie odrywając wzroku od roboczego stołu. Słyszał uchylone drzwi.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? - zapytał Frank, stając w progu. Severus wielką miał ochotę powiedzieć „tak", ale...

\- O co chodzi? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Frank wszedł do środka, uznając to za„nie".

\- Alice i Lily rozmawiają o, że tak ujmę „babskich sprawach", czyli niczym ciekawym dla mnie. - wyjaśnił Longbottom podchodząc do stołu. Snape nie odpowiedział i Frank wyglądał na trochę niewygodnego. Spojrzał na składniki rozłożone na stole. - Nad czym pracujesz, Snape?

\- Eliksiry dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Poppy zgłaszała braki w składzie. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Mogę pomóc? - zapytał Frank. Severus podniósł w końcu wzrok.

\- I tak nie uwarzysz ich lepiej ode mnie. - stwierdził ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Frank uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Ale zawsze się nauczę czegoś nowego. - drugi czarodziej wyszczerzył się. Severus tłumiąc westchnienie, wskazał głową korzeń imbiru.

\- Paski, wąskie na 1/4 cala. - polecił zrezygnowany Mistrz Eliksirów, wiedząc, że ten nie odpuści. Frank zabrał się do pracy.

\- Ładny dwór. - odezwał się nagle Frank, znad korzenia imbiru, gdy cisza się przedłużyła. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś dziedzicem Książąt. - Severus Zerknął na drugiego czarodzieja, który wyraźnie chciał nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Niech zgadnę. Lily powiedziała? - Frank uśmiechnął się. Nie musiał odpowiadać. Severus wewnętrznie prychnął. Przewidywalne. - Ta wiedza nie jest powszechna i nie chciałbym, żeby ta informacja dotarła do niepowołanych osób. Byłbym wdzięczny za dyskrecję.

\- Oczywiście. - zapewnił Frank, jakby to było oczywiste. - Na początku z Alice sądziłem, że to jakaś ukryta posiadłość Dumbledore'a, dopóki Lily nam nie wyjaśniła. Oczywiście najbardziej była zachwycona biblioteką i ogrodem. - Severus lekko wygiął wargi. To nie była niespodzianka.

\- Z tego, co wiem, spędza tam najwięcej czasu. - odpowiedział neutralnie Snape, nie podnosząc głowy. Frank przytaknął, wykrzywiając wargi w uśmiechu.

\- Lily to jeden z największych moli książkowych, jakich znam. - chwilę później jego uśmiech spadł. - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że James się na to odważył. Zawsze był przyzwoitym czarodziejem. Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym go o zdradę. - Severus podniósł w końcu głowę, odkładając nóż na blat. W jego oczach błysnął gniew i ironia. Czy był przyzwoitym, Severus mógłby się kłócić.

\- Czy myślisz, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do rozmowy o Potterze? - zapytał ironicznie Snape. Frank chyba zrozumiał swoją gafę, bo miał przyzwoitość się zarumienić.

\- Rzeczywiście. - odpowiedział nieco speszony czarodziej. - Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, sam mam ochotę trochę go po obrażać. - Frank uśmiechnął się lekko niezręcznie. Zaraz jednak z poważniał. - Zachował się jak kompletny drań.

\- Mam znacznie bardziej kolorowe słownictwo nadające się, by go opisać. - mruknął Snape, siekając składniki z dużo większą siłą niż to konieczne.

\- Alice ma zamiar go wykastrować przy najbliższej okazji. - Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nigdy nie stawaj po drugiej stronie różdżki Alice Longbottom i MollyWeasley.

Po wizycie Longbottomów, Lily została sama we dworze. Alice i Frank nie mogli zostać dłużej, ze względy na obowiązki jako aurorów. Mimo to Lily cieszyła się z czasu spędzonego z przyjaciółmi. Nie długo po nich, Severus został wezwany do Hogwartu, w związku z jakimiś formalnościami. Tak, więc pani Evans, dawniej Potter, znów została sama w dworze ze swoim cieniem.

Teraz Lily siedziała w pustej jadalni, jedząc kolację. Myślała o rozmowie z przyjaciółką. Alice subtelnie wygoniła Franka, by z nią w spokoju porozmawiać. Ten załapał aluzję i zszedł do Severusa, do laboratorium. Nie wyleciał przez drzwi z hukiem, więc chyba Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie przeszkadzało towarzystwo.

Tymczasem Alice, tak jak Lily się spodziewała, skrytykowała, nieco urażona, fakt, że nie szukała pomocy u niej, tylko u ex Śmierciożercy. Przecież nie raz jej powtarzała, że zawsze może na nią liczyć. Ale wybaczyła jej przez to, że była wstrząśnięta, zmęczona i nie myślała jasno. Jednak czemu zgodziła się zostać w ukrytym dworze Snape'a nie mogła zrozumieć. Nadmiernie podkreśliła, że to mimo wszystko dom Śmierciożercy. Wytknęła fakt, że tyle przez niego wycierpiała w Hogwarcie. A następnie, ignorując przewracającą oczami, Lily, wyliczała listę powodów, dla których powinna czym prędzej się pakować.

W defensywie Lily odpowiedziała, że w tym miejscu jej całkowicie bezpieczna od Jamesa. Gdyby teraz zmieniła miejsce pobytu i przypadkiem jejbyły mąż, by się dowiedział,wszystko poszłoby na marne. Z czym Alice musiała się zgodzić. Poza tym sam Dumbledore i kilka innych zaufanych ludzi wie o tej lokalizacji. A skoro Dumbledore ufa Snape'owi musi mieć powód.

Ostatecznie argumenty Alice nie przekonały Lily do spakowania kufra. Ale mimo wszystko Alice zapewniła, że zawsze może szukać u niej schronienia. Za co Lily z wdzięcznością podziękowała.

Jednak nie zależnie od decyzji Lily, Alice podziwiała jej odwagę, by zostać sama ze Snape'em. Gdy Lily zapytała dlaczego, Alice stwierdziła, że ten człowiek jest po prostu straszny, powodując śmiech Lily. To była prawda, że Severus jak chce, potrafi być bardzo przerażający, ale Lily zna go na tyle długo, że nauczyła się przeglądać przez jego straszną fasadę.

Lily odłożyła sztućce na talerz, który chwilę później został zabrany przez skrzata i wstała od stołu. Czarownica wzdychając, oparła się o oparcie krzesła i spojrzała w okno, przez które wpadały ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca, oświetlając jej skórę. Kobieta mogła powiedzieć, że dzisiejszy dzień był całkiem udany. Wizyta Alice i Franka znacznie poprawiła jej humor. Udało się też odbyć cywilną rozmowę z Severusem, więc obyło się bez kłótni. Za co Lily była wdzięczna, ponieważ wcale nie chciała się z nim kłócić.

Rudowłosa czarownica wyszła z jadalni i poszła do swojego pokoju. Kobieta usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, a jej uwagę zwrócił uchylony kufer. Lily klęknęła przy bagażniku i otworzyła wieko, wyciągając z niego w drewnianej oprawie książkę. Zielonooka kobieta usiadła na łóżku i otworzyła album ze zdjęciami. Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie jej, rodziców i Petunii. Pod nim był napis.

Oczyma widzisz pięknoświata

Aletylko sercem dostrzeżesz najważniejsze.

Zawsze kochający

Mama i Tata

Lily uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia, przesuwając palcami po napisie. Och, jak bardzo za nimi tęskniła. Nawet za Petunią, która była zazdrosna o jej życie. Ale to ona ma udane małżeństwo, a tymczasem jej rozsypało się w jedną noc.

Kobieta przewracała następne karty albumu. Były zdjęcia jej, rodziców i Petunii. Lily zatrzymała się przy pierwszym ruchomym zdjęciu, na którym była roześmiana dziewczynka o kasztanowo rudych włosach i jasnych zielonych oczach, a obok nieco wyższy chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach i onyksowych oczach. To zdjęcie było robione, gdy mieli 9 lat. Za trzy lata mieli iść do Hogwartu.

Lily przewróciła kolejne karty albumu, zapełnione następnymi ruchomymi zdjęciami. Zielonooka czarownica zatrzymała się przy zdjęciu jej i Severusa obsypanych kwiatami na tle jeziora. Lily ze zdjęcia śmiała się, a na twarzy Severusa widniało rozbawienie, pomimo tego, że krzywił, wyciągając kwiatki z włosów. Lily uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia. Pamiętała to wyraźnie. Był to maj, ich czwartego roku. Uczyli się nad jeziorem, gdy Lily w ramach zaczepki rzuciła w niego kwiatkiem. Severus w ramach odwetu obsypał ją górą kwiatków, za co Lily nie pozostała mu dłużna. Późnej Severus w akcie zemsty wepchnął ją do jeziora, a Lily pociągnęła go za sobą. Tak więc oboje skończyli przemoczeni do suchej nitki.

Lily uśmiechnęła się smutno. Co się stało z tym pogodnym, mimo złego dzieciństwa, chłopcem, ciekawym wiedzy? Który, podobnie jak ona mógł przebywać cały dzień w bibliotece otoczonym górą starych ksiąg i wcale się nie nudzić? Jej przyjaciel zniknął, zastąpiony dorosłym, zimnym mężczyzną, obliczającym konsekwencje każdego działania. Każdego dnia czy chce czy nie, gra w grę, od której zależy życie lub śmierć jego i innych.

Kobieta z westchnieniem zamknęła album, gładząc okładkę. Jako dzieci, każde z nich inaczej wyobrażało sobie swoje dorosłe życie. Lily chciała zostać uzdrowicielką i pomagać innym lub nauczycielką, ucząc młodych czarodziejów i czarownice podstaw magii. Marzyła o rodzinie, kochającym mężu i jednym może dwójce dzieci, które kochałaby ponad wszystko. Tymczasem przekorny los dał smutek, zranienie i upokorzenie. Owszem, została uzdrowicielką, ale w tej chwili nie mogła zrobić z tego użytku.

Petunia chciała zostać sędzią lub kimś podobnym, a tymczasem skończyła jako żona biznesmena,VernonaDursleya, który jasno dał do zrozumienia, że jego zdaniem miejsce kobiety jest w kuchni. Zaś do męża należy obowiązek pracowania i utrzymywania rodziny w dobrobycie. Tyle pozostało z jej marzeń o karierze prawnej.

Severus chciał zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów i mu się to udało. I został profesorem w Hogwarcie, mimo, że nigdy tego nie planował, chociaż Lily wcześniej mówiła mu, że będzie dobrym nauczycielem. Zamiast kariery pedagogicznej planował otworzyć sklep z miksturami na Pokątnej. Tymczasem los posłał go do Hogwartu, uczyć mikstur kolejne pokolenia czarodziejów.

Lily odłożyła album z powrotem do kufra, zamykając wieko. Zastanawiała się, czy jak już skończą się jej problemy z Jamesem, będzie mogła zacząć swoją karierę uzdrowiciela. Po ślubie nie było to możliwe, ponieważ James uważał, że to do niego należy obowiązek utrzymywania rodziny, a Lily nie powinna zawracać sobie tym głowy. Wtedy go posłuchała. Lecz to jest jej życie i teraz nie będzie ograniczana, tak jak wcześniej się czuła. Lily pomyślała, czy Dumbledore zgodziłby się zatrudnić ją w Hogwarcie. Znaczy jak MadamePomfreysię zgodzi, co raczej nie stanowiłoby problemu. Matrona nie raz narzekała, że przydałaby jej się druga para rąk do pomocy. Ale nadal pracowała sama. Nie każdy się nadawał do tej pracy. MadamePomfreylubiła Lily, więc raczej by się zgodziła.

Lily spojrzała na drzwi, gdy usłyszała szum kominka. Szybko Severus wrócił. Kobieta sądziła, że biurokracja zajmie więcej czasu. Chyba że czegoś zapomniał, w co rudowłosa czarownica szczerze wątpiła. Severus nie jest przypadkowym człowiekiem. Gdyby popełniał takie drobne błędy, prawdopodobnie już dawno byłby sześć stóp pod ziemią.

Zielonooka kobieta wyszła z pokoju i zeszła do na dół. Weszła do salonu, spodziewając się Severusa, więc ogromnym zaskoczeniem był widok wysokiego, ubranego w eleganckie czarne szaty mężczyzny z długimi blond włosami związanymi na karku czarną wstążką.

LucjuszMalfoy.

\- Dobry wieczór,Severusie! Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam o... - Czarodziej odwrócił się, słysząc kroki. Odezwał się, sądząc, że to gospodarz. Zaciął się w miejscu osłupiony, stając twarzą w twarz, nie z Severusem, ale ze wstrząśniętą Lily Evans, kiedyś Potter. Lucjusz słyszał o zaginięciu żony Pottera, ale ze wszystkich miejsc na ziemi, nie spodziewał się znaleźć jej w ukrytej posiadłości przyjaciela. To jest... zaskakujące. Co ona tu właściwie robi?

Lily stała zakorzeniona w miejscu, patrząc wprost na LucjuszaMalfoy'a. Ze wszystkich osób na planecie był ostatni na liście. Skąd zna położenie posiadłości?

Malfoybył nie mniej zaskoczony niż ona, bo na jego bladej twarzy malował się szok i niedowierzanie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, chyba by się przekonać, czy to nie jakaś zjawa.

\- Pani Potter... - zaczął arystokrata. Lily otrząsnęła się z osłupienia. Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

-_Experiallmus_! - laska, a więc także i różdżka wyleciały z ręki blond Śmierciożercy, lądując z łoskotem na podłodze, po drugiej stronie pokoju. - Niczego nie próbuj,Malfoy! - ostrzegła Lily, nie opuszczając różdżki. Lucjusz westchnął wewnętrznie. Przyszedł porozmawiać z Severusem, a teraz musi się użerać ze wściekłąGryfonką. Świetnie!

\- Proponuję, żebyśmy wszyscy zachowali spokój. - przemówił spokojnie Lucjusz, powoli unosząc uspokajająco ręce. - Proszę, opuść różdżkę. Nie chcesz przecież, by komukolwiek coś się stało, prawda? - zapytał gładko Lucjusz, modląc się, by posłuchała.

\- Może jeszcze mam ci podać herbatę i oddać różdżkę? - zapytała sarkastycznie Lily, nietypowo rzucając ripostą.

\- Byłoby miło. - mruknął pod nosem blond arystokrata.

\- Nic z tego! - warknęła Lily.

\- Pani Potter...

\- Evans! - poprawiła automatycznie Lily, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, dalej celując różdżką.

JeśliMalfoybył zaskoczony, nie pokazał tego.

\- Pani Evans. - powtórzył Lucjusz, zastanawiając się, dlaczego go poprawiła. Ale zostawił to na później. Teraz nie miał głowy do zastanawiania się nad tym. - Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. Przyszedłem tylko porozmawiać z Severusem, ale jeżeli go nie ma to, może pójdę i przyjdę później?

\- Żebyś mógł sprowadzić swoich przyjaciół Śmierciożerców? - zapytała sarkastycznie Lily, a jej oczy błyszczały ostrzegawczo. - Nie ma mowy!

\- W takim razie usiądźmy i poczekajmy na Severusa tutaj? - zaproponował Lucjusz, wskazując fotele. W międzyczasie błagał Salazara, by Severus szybko się zjawił. - Przysięgam, że nie będę niczego próbować. - zapewniłMalfoykładąc rękę na sercu. Lily rozważała to w głowie. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy wróci Severus, a stanie na środku salonu przez godzinę czy więcej może nie być najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Idź! - Lily głową wskazała jeden z foteli. Lucjusz posłusznie usiadł. -**Incarcelous**! - Lily mruknęła zaklęcie. Magiczne więzy związały nogi i nadgarstki arystokraty. Wcale się to mu nie podobało.

\- Czy to konieczne? - zapytał kwaśnoMalfoy, mierząc Lily stalowym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała twardo Lily.

\- Nie mam zamiaru uciekać! - zdenerwował sięMalfoy, rzucając powodowi jego niewygody spiczaste spojrzenie.

\- Nie wierzę ci! - syknęła Lily. W tej chwili Fiu zapłonęło szmaragdową zielenią. Lily skierowała różdżkę na kominek, kątem oka obserwującMalfoy'a. Z zielonych płomieni wyszedł Severus Snape. Zarówno Lily, jak i Lucjusz odetchnęli. Lily cieszyła się, że już jest, bo naprawdę się bała. SkoroMalfoyzna położenie dworu to, co z resztą Śmierciożerców?

Zaś ten drugi odetchnął z ulgą na widok przyjaciela, bo nie chciał być dłużej zdany na łaskę tej kobiety.

Severus rozejrzał się po salonie. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na scenę przed sobą.

\- Co tu się dzieje?

**Następny rozdział:"15. Niedorzeczna prawda"****Do następnego!**


	15. 15 Niedorzeczna prawda

**_Poprzednio:_**

_\- Nie wierzę ci! - syknęła Lily. W tej chwili Fiuu zapłonęło szmaragdową zielenią. Lily skierowała różdżkę na kominek, kątem oka obserwując Malfoy'a. Z zielonych płomieni wyszedł Severus Snape. Zarówno Lily, jak i Lucjusz odetchnęli. Lily cieszyła się, że już jest, bo naprawdę się bała. Skoro Malfoy zna położenie dworu to, co z resztą Śmierciożerców? Zaś ten drugi odetchnął z ulgą na widok przyjaciela, bo nie chciał być dłużej zdany na łaskę tej kobiety.__Severus rozejrzał się po salonie. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na scenę przed sobą._

_\- Co tu się dzieje?_

Na początku odpowiedziała mu cisza. W końcu Lucjusz pierwszy zabrał głos.

\- Jak miło, że wpadłeś, Severusie. - wycedził blond arystokrata. - Właśnie tak się zastanawiałem, kiedy postanowisz się pojawić i wyrwać w lwich łap twojego gościa.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Severusie. Jakimś sposobem Malfoy znalazł dwór! - Odezwała się Lily z ulgą. Severus spojrzał na związanego przyjaciela, walcząc z uśmiechem. Nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy związanego Lucjusza Malfoy'a w swoim salonie.

\- I uznałaś, że najlepszą rzeczą będzie go rozbrojenie i związanie? - zapytał lekko ironicznie Severus. Lily spojrzała na mężczyznę podejrzliwie.

\- Rzeczywiście, mogłam go jeszcze ogłuszyć. - powiedziała powoli Lily, a ostrożność nie zniknęła z jej oczu. Severus parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Lily spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. - Co cię tak rozbawiło?

\- Lily, opuść różdżkę. - poprosił Severus, wyciągając własną z zamiarem rozwiązania Lucjusza. Lily obrzuciła go zaszokowanym spojrzeniem, jakby postradał zmysły.

\- Co ty wygadujesz? Przecież... - Zaczęła oszołomiona Lily. Severus uniósł dłoń, zatrzymując jej potok słów.

\- Lucjusz nie stanowi zagrożenia.

\- Nie stanowi? Przecież to Śmierciożerca! - zaprotestowała osłupiała Lily.

\- Ja też. Pamiętasz? - zapytał brytanowym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów. Lily zamknęła usta z wyraźnym kliknięciem. Severus machnął różdżką i więzy opadły. Lucjusz, który cały czas milczał, przetarł nadgarstki, mądrze nie zabierając głosu. Zostawił to Severusowi. Niech on się dochodzi z tą kobietą. Nie żartował, gdy mówił, że Lily mam temperament. - Prosiłbym cię o opuszczenie różdżki. - poprosił po raz drugi Severus, gdy widział uniesioną różdżkę Lily.

\- Nie mam zamiaru! - oznajmiła uparcie. Ręka Lily nie drgnęła ani o centymetr.

\- Lily, proszę. - Severus wyraźnie zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

\- Nie. - Severus wywrócił oczami. Jaka ta kobieta uparta. Mężczyzna machnął ręką, rzucając bezróżdżkowego Experiallmusa. Różdżka Lily wyleciała z jej ręki, lądując w otwartej dłoni Severusa.

\- Severus! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Lily. Lucjusz wezwał swoją laskę i oparł o bok fotela. Lily podeszła do czarnowłosego czarodzieja gniewnym krokiem. Szmaragdowe oczy w kształcie migdałów błyszczały gniewnie. - Severusie Snape, natychmiast oddaj mi różdżkę. - zażądała kobieta.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko Severus.

\- Nie jestem jednym z twoich studentów! - zbulwersowała się Lily, całkiem zapominając o Lucjuszu. Arystokrata aktualnie z rozbawieniem obserwował tę jakże fascynującą konwersację i dobrze się przy tym bawił. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ale zachowujesz się jak jeden z nich. - zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. Oczy Lily zwęziły się gniewnie. Zadarła głowę w górę i odwróciła się z zamiarem opuszczenia salonu.

\- Nie tak szybko. - mruknął Severus, łapiąc Lily za ramię i zatrzymując kobietę w miejscu. Stanowczo, aczkolwiek delikatnie. - Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał szyderczo. Lily spróbowała wyszarpać ramię z niechcianego uścisku, lecz niestety bez skutku.

\- Idę poprzebywać w towarzystwie jedynej osoby rozsądniejszej od ciebie. - wycedziła Lily, patrząc gniewnie na mężczyznę trzymającego jej ramię. Zaś Severus był rozbawiony jej dziecinnym buntem. - Samej siebie!

\- Och, jestem pewien, że twoja schadzka może zaczekać. - zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów, prowadząc Lily do drugiego fotela. - Usiądź.

\- A co jeśli nie?

\- To przykleję cię do niego. Siadaj. - polecił już lekko zirytowany czarodziej. Severus lekko pachnął Lily w stronę fotela. Kobieta niechętnie usiadła, zakładając ręce. Severus pokręcił głową, zmęczony jej uporem. Lucjusz rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Oni tego nie wiedzieli, ale kłócili się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. Oczywiście życie było Lucjuszowi miłe, dlatego nie miał zamiaru mówić tego głośno dwojgu temperamentnym czarownikom. Nie był samobójcą.

\- Wybacz, Lucjuszu za ten eksces. Nie wiedziałem, że masz przyjść. - przeprosił uprzejmie Severus, chociaż w głębi wcale nie żałował. Widzenie Lucjusza Malfoy'a związanego przez wściekłą Lily Evans, było całkiem zabawne. Severus postanowił zachować to wspomnienie gdzieś głęboko, jako unikat.

\- Jeżeli mam zostać rozbrojony w progu zawsze, jak do ciebie przyjdę, to chyba zrezygnuje. - Lily czuła jak jej twarz lekko się nagrzewa. Cieszyła się, że przynajmniej był wieczór, a salon był oświetlony tylko kominkiem i kilkoma świecami.

\- Rozumiem, że mam być czujny, gdy zawitam do Malfoy Manor? - zapytał ironicznie Severus. Lucjusz zaśmiał się rozbawiony. Czarodziej machnął ręką. W międzyczasie przewinął się skrzat z herbatą i kryształowym naczyniem ze słodyczami.

\- Nie martw się, Severusie. Nie będę cię witać pętami od progu. - Severus przewrócił oczami. Złapał wzrok Lily, która sztywno obserwowała dwóch czarodziejów wyczekująco. Lucjusz chwycił wzrok Severusa. - Sądzę, że pani Po... Evans oczekuje wyjaśnień. - stwierdził arystokrata, udając, jakby nie pomylił się przy nazwisku.

\- Powinienem powiedzieć wcześniej. - mruknął Severus pod nosem, ale nie wystarczająco cicho.

\- Powiedzieć co? - zapytała niecierpliwie Lily.

\- Że Malfoy'owie wiedzą o wszystkim. - powiedział Severus wymijająco. Nie chciał prowadzić tej rozmowy. Nie w tych okolicznościach.

\- O czym? Na Merlina, przestań mówić zagadkami! - Fotel Lily zaczynał zmieniać się w miskę rozżarzonych węgli. Denerwowała ją ta mała gra Severusa, który wyraźnie nie chciał uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie. Lucjusz również zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- O wszystkim to znaczy o szpiegowaniu Czarnego Pana przez Severusa. - wyrzucił zirytowany arystokrata. Severus zastrzelił blondyna spiczastym spojrzeniem. Lily rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Spojrzała na Severusa, szukając wyjaśnia.

\- Tak jak już Lucjusz powiedział. - tu rzucił blond arystokracie mordercze spojrzenie, którym tamten nawet się nie przejął. - Lucjusz zdaje sobie sprawę, że jestem szpiegiem Zakonu, o czym Dumbledorewie. - natychmiast doda,widząc, jak Lily otwiera usta.- Pomagają mi szpiegować. - Lily kontemplowała co powiedział jej Severus, zauważając jeden fakt.

\- Oni? - Severus miał ochotę strzelić sobie w głowęAvadą. - To znaczy kto?

\- Lucjusz, Narcyza,Bellatriksi braciaLestrange. - odpowiedział zrezygnowany, wiedząc, że Lily nie odpuści.

\- Co?! - Lily doskonale znała te nazwiska. - Ale...

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy związani Wieczystą Przysięgą. Żadne z nas nie ma zamiaru zdradzić, nawet i bez tego. - Lucjusz postanowił pomóc przyjacielowi w wyjaśnieniach.

\- Wybaczcie, ale nie rozumiem. - Lily była zdezorientowana. Wszystko, cowiedziała, kłóciło się z tym,co przed chwilą usłyszała. Severus westchnął.

\- Może zacznę od początku. Miesiąc po rozpoczęciu szpiegostwa, Lucjusz iRebastanprzyłapali mnie na fałszowaniu eliksiru. Miałem szczęście, bo gdyby to był ktoś inny, najprawdopodobniej byłbym już martwy. Obaj zaproponowali, że będą pomagać mi szpiegować. Złożyli nawet Wieczystą Przysięgę, że mnie nie zdradzą bez względu na wszystko. DoRebastanadołączył Rudolf. Narcyza także wie, bo wiele razy nas łatała po spotkaniach. Na końcu dowiedziała się Bella, gdy zdjęliśmy z niej klątwę umysłu. Wszyscy złożyli Śluby Milczenia. Od tego czasu pomagają mi szpiegować. Tak, więc są nieoficjalnymi członkami Zakonu. - zakończył Severus. Lilypatrzyła na czarnowłosego mężczyznę, przyswajając nowe informacje.To, co powiedział jej Severus brzmiało jak totalna abstrakcja.Lestrange'owie i Malfoy'owie, najważniejsi członkowie Wewnętrznego KręguVoldemorta, po stronie Zakonu? To brzmi jak jedna wielka fikcja.

\- Co sprawiło, że postanowiliście zmienić strony? - Lily skierowała pytanie do Lucjusza.

\- Może ideologia Czarnego Pana jest pociągająca, ale niektórym z nas przestał się podobać sposób, w jaki dąży do swoich celów i jak traktuje zwolenników. - odpowiedział prosto Lucjusz. Po czym westchnął. - Większość z nas została wychowana, by nienawidzić mugolaków, dlatego to, comówił, byłodla czarodziejów czystej krwi interesujące. Co prawda w praktyce wszystko wygląda inaczej. -Lily oceniła szczerość słów Lucjusza i o dziwo, rzeczywiście brzmiał szczerze. Ale dla jasności nadal mu nie ufała.

\- To brzmi totalnie abstrakcyjnie. - powiedziała w końcu Lily. - Powiedziałeś, że z Bellatriks zdjęliście klątwę umysłu... - zaczęła Lily, próbując się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Lucjusz i Severus spojrzeli na siebie, niemo uzgadniając ile ujawnić.

\- Bella była wychowana na sługę Czarnego Pana od początku. Ale ona nie chciała dołączyć do Śmierciożerców, tylko pozostać neutralna. Nie uważała mugoli imugolakówza coś, co należy wytępić. Co nie spodobało się jej matce.Chciała zmusić córkę do zmiany zdania za wszelką cenę, co doprowadziło do tragedii. - Lucjusz westchnął smutno. - W młodości Bella miała... nieprzyjemne spotkanie z kilkoma mugolami. Prawie ich zabiła w obronie własnej. - zaczął powoli Lucjusz, ostrożnie odpierając słowa. - Od tego czasu jej niechęć do nich wzrosła, co późnej Czarny Pan wykorzystał do związania jej umysłu potężną klątwą, która zmieniła jej niechęć w obsesyjną nienawiść. Rudolf odkrył to. Powiedział nam, a Severus to rozwiązał, używającOklumencjii kilku zaklęć. - Dokończył Lucjusz.

\- Ale niestety pozostawiło to po sobie znak. - dopowiedział Severus.

\- CzyliBellatriksnie zawsze była... - Lily szukała odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Szalona? - pod powiedział Severus. - Nie. Ingerencja w umysł zawsze pozostawia po sobie ślady. Ale Bella nie jest szalona, choć czasem tak się zachowuje. - Lily milczała, przetwarzając usłyszane informacje. Czyli grupa pięciu Śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu jest nieoficjalnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Pomagają Severusowi szpiegować. A więc cała szóstka bierze udział w grze zwanej„O szukaj Czarnego Pana".

\- Kto jeszcze wie o was?

\- Tylko Dumbledore. - odpowiedział Severus. - No i teraz ty. - Nastała cisza. Lilypatrzyła w ogień, rozważając,czy uwierzyć, czy też uznać to za fałsz. Mówiła sobie, że to kłamstwo, ale jakoś nie mogła siebie do końca przekonać. Zarówno Malfoy jak i Severus brzmieli szczerze. Jaki mieliby powód, by ją okłamywać?

Lily uznała, że na razie im wierzy. Gdy spotka się z Dumbledore'em to przy okazji spyta o tę sprawę i podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Ale teraz...

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale muszę to przemyśleć. - Lily wstała z fotela. Żaden z mężczyzn nie wykonał ruchu, aby ją zatrzymać. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę do Severusa. Ten bez słowa oddał jej różdżkę. Czarodzieje patrzyli, jak Lily idzie po schodach i znika na piętrze.

\- Nie poszło tak źle. - odezwał się Lucjusz, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami, dochodzące z piętra. Severus wstał i podszedł do barku.

\- Rzeczywiście. Szkockiej?

\- Chętnie. - Severus nalał alkohol do dwóch kryształowych szklanek. Jedną podał arystokracie i usiadł na fotelu wcześniej zajmowanego przez Lily. - Myślałem, że zareaguje gorzej.

\- To nie ciebie rozbroiła i związała. Mów za siebie. - mruknął Malfoy popijając Szkocką. Severus zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie dasz mi o tym zapomnieć? - zapytał ironicznie arystokrata.

\- Nigdy. - Lucjusz przewrócił oczami. Między czarodziejami nastała chwila ciszy, którą przerwała ciekawość Malfoy'a.

\- Co ona tu właściwie robi? W Ministerstwie jest prowadzone śledztwo w sprawie jej zaginięcia. - Severus westchnął, kołysząc szklanką.

\- To nie moje miejsce,by o tym mówić. - zacząłMistrz Eliksirów. - Ale tak pokrótce to Potter zdradził Lily i postanowił wyładować na niej gniew za to, że odkryła jego sekret. Udało jej się uciec i zjawiła się w środku nocy u moich drzwi. Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa ukrywa się tutaj. - Srebrne brwi Malfoy'a prawie zniknęły za linią włosów.

\- A więc James Potter wcale nie jest taki złoty, za jakiego wszyscy go mają. - stwierdził Lucjusz. - O takie zachowanie nawet ja go nie podejrzewałem.

\- Nikt nie podejrzewał. Lupin wyglądał jakby wyrosła mu głowa hipogryfa. Jak to wilkołak stwierdził:„To nie w jego stylu". - sarkastycznie zacytował Snape.

\- Lupin wie? - zdziwił się Lucjusz. Może ze wszystkich Huncwotów, Severus najbardziej tolerował Lupina, ale to nie znaczy, że nagle zostali przyjaciółmi.

\- Był u mnie, gdy Lily przyszła.

\- Kto jeszcze wie?

-Weasley'e, od wczorajLongbottomowiei Dumbledore. No i teraz ty i pewnie Narcyza. Mam nadzieję, że poza tobą i nią na razie nikt więcej. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek inny wiedział, że Lily tu jest. Przede wszystkim Potter. - Severus za dobrze znał Lucjusza. Nie chodziło o to, że jest paplą. O nie! Jest Malfoy'em. A Malfoy'owie nie łamią obietnic i nie zdradzają sekretów. Severus nie chciał, by na razie Bella, Rudolf iRebastanwiedzieli. Nie to, że im nie ufał. Wręcz przeciwnie! Ufał im własnym życiem. Nie raz go kryli, a mogli zdradzić Czarnemu Panu i mieć z tego korzyści. Po prostu nie sądził, by Lily doceniła, że pięciu Śmierciożerców wie o jej sytuacji. I tak będzie zła, że powiedział Lucjuszowi.

\- Oczywiście, przyjacielu. - zapewnił Lucjusz, kładąc rękę na podłokietniku. - Wiedz jednak, że gdyCyziasię dowie, będzie chciała ją odwiedzić. - Severus się tego spodziewał. Zna Narcyzę tak dobrze jak Lucjusza.

\- Postaram się jakoś ją przekonać do was. - Severus wziął łyk swojej Szkockiej. - Co cię właściwie sprowadziło do mnie?

\- Eliksir dlaCyzi. Uzdrowicielka ją przebadała i powiedziała, że ma przyjąć jeszcze dwie miesięczne serie. - odpowiedział zatroskany Lucjusz.

\- To znaczy, że już jest lepiej?

\- Tak. Nadal od czasu do czasu miewa bóle. Ale coraz rzadziej. Tak dwa razy w miesiącu.

\- Przekaż Narcyzie moje życzenia zdrowia. - rzekł Severus. - I oczywiście uwarzę dla niej eliksir. Za kilka dni dam ci znać, gdy będzie gotowy. - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciela.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie. Wiesz, ile to dla nas znaczy. - Arystokrata odłożył pustą szklankę i wyciągnął z szaty bordowy woreczek z dokładnie odliczoną sumą galeonów i położył ją na stole. Severus spojrzał na sakiewkę, potem na Lucjusza, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

\- Wiesz, że nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, Lucjuszu. - powiedział poważnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Choć ten eliksir rzeczywiście do najtańszych nie należał, Severus nie miał zamiaru zarabiać na nieszczęściu przyjaciół, nawet Malfoy'ów, którzy do biednych nie należeli. Lucjusz wstał z fotela.

\- Wiem, Severusie. Ale wiem, że ten eliksir nie jest tani, a dla nas wiele znaczy. Nie karz mi czuć, że cię wykorzystuje. - Severus westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że w tej sprawie nie należy się kłócić z Lucjuszem. Bo i tak nie wygra. - Będę już się zbierać. Dobranoc, Severusie.

\- Dobranoc, Lucjuszu. - blond włosy czarodziej skinął głową. A po chwili zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach, pozostawiając Severusa samego ze Szkocką. I z zirytowaną Lily na górze.

Severus spojrzał na piętro. Nie ominie go ta rozmowa. Lily będzie zła, że jej nie uprzedził wcześniej o możliwej wizycie Lucjusza. Znowu. Severus zastanawiał się, czy może nie poczekać z tym do jutra, ale stwierdził, że lepiej to załatwić dziś. Może przez noc jej zły humor przejdzie i jutro będzie spokojna?

Mistrz Eliksirów jednym chlustem dopił swoją Szkocką i wstał wfotela. Skrzaty zabrały szklanki. A Severus wolnym krokiem poszedł na piętro. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokoju Lily i zapukał.

\- Proszę. - dotarła stłumiona odpowiedź. Severus otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się przy kolumnie łóżka. Lily siedziała na fotelu, patrząc w okno. Miała zmarszczone lekko brwi i usta ściśnięte w wąską linię. Była zirytowana. Świetnie. - Malfoy poszedł? - zapytała chłodno, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Przed chwilą. - odpowiedział równie beznamiętnie. - Jesteś zła? - Lily rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Czy jestem zła? Mówiłeś, że ten dwór jestbezpieczny od twoichgości.

\- Bo jest. - mruknął Snape pod nosem.

\- Malfoy wie, więc nie jest. - syknęła Lily. - A to... - Severus uniósł dłoń, odcinając ją.

\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, posłuchaj co mam do powiedzenia. - przerwał, zanim Lily zaczęła swoją tyradę. Kobieta zamknęła usta. - Dwór jest w pełni bezpieczny. Ufam Lucjuszowi, podobnie jak reszcie. Nie są lojalnymi sługami Czarnego Pana i pomagają mi szpiegować. Gdyby nie oni wiele razy byłbym już martwy. Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda.

\- Może ty potrafisz im ufać, ale ja słyszałam wiele historii na ich temat i wcale nie zachęcają mnie do obdarzenia ich zaufaniem. - odpowiedziała Lily. Severus się tego spodziewał.

\- Historyjki opowiadane przez Pottera? - Zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. Mężczyzna kontynuował, zanim Lilymiałaszansę się odezwać. - Większość z nich jest przesadzone. Poza tym wiele razy nie mają wyboru. Sprzeciw Czarnemu Panu kosztuje życie! - rzekł ostro Severus. Lily wiedziała, że w tym ma rację.

\- Ale nadal im nie ufam. - odparła zrezygnowana.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedział Severus spokojnie. - A mi ufasz? - zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Para zielonych oczu spojrzał na niego, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Lily sama nie była zdecydowana. Wydawało jej się, że tak, ale zaś z drugiej strony nie była tego taka pewna. Severus nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej nie teraz. - Oni są po naszej stronie. Zaufaj mi w tym. - poradził spokojnie, w umyśle prosząc by kiedyś jeszcze była w stanie mu zaufać. Nie oczekiwał wybaczenia. Ale wiary. Wiary w niego i jego działania. - Spodziewaj się wizyty Narcyzy. - Lily zmarszczyła śmiesznie brwi.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo chce cię poznać.

\- Przecież jestemmugolaczką. - Severus powstrzymał westchnienie. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś Lily zaakceptuje fakt, że nie wszyscy czystokrwiści nienawidząmugolaków.

\- Nie każdemu to przeszkadza. - Lily wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Muszę to przetrawić.

\- Nie ma pośpiechu. - Severus ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ale zatrzymał się w progu. - Jeśli chodzi o twój pobyt tutaj, nie musisz się martwić. Poza Narcyzą, Lucjusz nie piśnie ani słowa.

\- Rozumiem. - Severus skinął głową.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc. - Mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie poszło tak źle.

Tymczasem wHogwarcie, pewien czarodziej z mopem włosów i okrągłymi okularami na nosie przemierzał korytarze opustoszałego zamku. Szkoła wydawała się taka pusta w czasie wakacji. Gdy byli studenci nawet noc, wydawała się nie tak cicha, jak teraz. Portrety spały, a duchów nie było widać.

James Potter szedł szybkim krokiem, postukując obcasami butów o kamienną posadzkę. Echo jego kroków niosło się przez pusty zamek. Jego celem był gabinet dyrektora. Miał z tym starcem do pogadania. James wiedział, że ma on coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Lily. Powinien już wcześniej złożyć mu wizytę.

Przecież bez podpisu Dumbledore'a, Lily nie mogła się z nim rozwieść. Sam James dziwił się, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Przecież to oczywiste, że dyrektor maczał w tym palce. A jeżeli pomógł jej się ukryć, wiadome było, żeaurorzynie znajdą żadnych śladów. Ale jak to mówią, po nici do kłębka James trafi do niej. Jak po okruszkach. W tym wypadku pierwszym okruszkiem jest Dumbledore. A on doprowadzi Jamesa do następnego.

Potter zatrzymał się przed gargulcem, nie znając hasła. Miał trzy opcje. Pierwsza, zgadywać hasło. Wszyscy znają upodobanie Dumbledore'a do słodyczy. James dziwił się jakim cudem starszy Czarodziej ma wszystkie zęby. Druga zaczekać, aż ktoś będzie szedł i poda mu hasło, co raczej odpada, bo jest wieczór i jest marna szansa, że ktoś będzie akurat tędy przechodził. Trzecia, uprzejmie poprosić gargulca. Opcja trzecia wydaje się najbardziej odpowiednia.

\- Chcę rozmawiać z dyrektorem. - oznajmił pewnie James. Gargulec ani drgnął.

\- Hasło? - Cholera.

\- Nie znam go. Powiedz Dumbledore'owi... - nagle Gargulec odskoczył na bok, ukazując spiralne schody. Czyli Dumbledore już wie, że przyszedł.

James wspiął się po schodach, zatrzymując przed ciężkimi drzwiami. Zapukał pewnie w jasne drewno.

\- Proszę. - odezwał się stłumiony głos. James pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do gabinetu. Biuro Dumbledore było takie, jak zapamiętał, z czasów szkolnych, a bywał tu wiele razy. Portrety dawnych dyrektorów drzemały w swoich ramach. Wszędzie było pełno bibelotów. A dyrektor siedział za biurkiem w błękitnych szatach i okularach połówkach.

\- Dobry wieczór, James. Usiądź. - Potter zajął miejsce przed biurkiem. - Co cię sprowadza do sędziwego starca? - zapytał dyrektor z iskrami w błękitnych oczach. Ale James nie dał się nabrać na grę dobrotliwego dziadka.

\- Lily. - powiedział krótko.

\- Jakieś postępy w śledztwie? - zapytał dyrektor z zainteresowaniem.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - odrzekł zagadkowo Potter. Oczy dyrektora zabłysły zaintrygowane. James uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Znalazłem pierwszy okruszek.

\- To znaczy?

\- Przecież wiesz dyrektorze...

\- Co? - James zmęczył się gierkami dyrektora. Gwałtownie poderwał się z fotela.

\- Żeby się ze mną rozwieść, Lily potrzebowała podpisu udzielającego ślubu. Twojego podpisu Dumbledore. - Blask zniknął z błękitnych oczu. A twarz dyrektora spoważniała. - Gdzie jest Lily? - zapytał James pojedynczo. Dyrektor nie przyjął się groźnym tonem rozmówcy.

\- W bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Bezpieczna będzie przy swoim mężu, czyli przy mnie.

\- Nie jest już twoją żoną, James. - zauważył uprzejmie Dumbledore. - A więc jest wolną kobietą i może mieszkać, gdzie jej się tylko podoba. - spokój starszego czarodzieja zaczynał działać Jamesowi na nerwy.

\- Znajdę ją. Możesz być pewien Dumbledore. Nie może się wiecznie ukrywać. - warknął Potter szaleńczo.

\- Uważaj, James po czym stąpasz. - ostrzegł Dumbledore, a w biurze zrobiło się nagle strasznie ponuro. - Za to, co zrobiłeś Lily, powinieneś wylądować wAzkabanie. NawetŚmierciożercymają większy szacunek do swoich żon. Lily ma przyjaciół, u których nie chciałbyś być po drugiej stronie różdżki. - biuro powróciło do normalnego wyglądu. - A teraz proszę, wyjść, panie Potter. Mam pracę do wykonania. - Potter nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa wyszedł z biura, bledszy, niż gdy wszedł. Teraz wiedział, dlaczego sam LordVoldemort omija Dumbledore'a szerokim łukiem.

Tymczasem dyrektor zwrócił się do siedzącego na żerdziFlaweks'a.

-Flaweks, sprowadź Severusa. Natychmiast. - Feniks zniknął w płomieniach, by po chwili pojawić się w tych samych płomieniach na środku gabinetu wraz zSeverusemSnape'em.

\- Co się stało,Albusie? Ostatni raz użyłeśFlaweks'a, by mnie wezwać rok temu. - spytał mężczyzna w czarnych szatach, przyglądając się mentorowi. Dyrektor wyglądał poważnie. Zniknięcie maski dobrotliwego dziadka nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Mamy problem.

**Następny rozdział: "16. Najgłębiej skrywane lęki."****Do następnego!**


	16. 16 Najgłębiej skrywane lęki

**Odpowiedzi na recenzje:**

**_Skandal: _Możesz sobie wyobrazić moje zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczyłam tę zagraniczną recenzję. :D I oczywiście nie mam zamiaru przestać pisać tego ff. Nawet jeśli nikt by nie czytał to chociaż dla samej siebie. ;) Jednak cieszy mnie twoja opinia i innych na temat mojej historii. Obiecuję doprowadzić ją do końca!****A teraz zapraszam do rozdziału! ;) **

PrinceManortonęło w ciszy. Wszyscy jego mieszkańcy byli pogrążeni w krainie snu, zbierając energię na nowy dzień. W jedynej zajętej sypialni na łóżku leżała młoda kobieta. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy były rozsypane

wokół jej twarz, tworząc coś na kształt aureoli na tle białej poduszki. Szmaragdowe oczy skryte pod powiekami poruszały się nie spokojnie w wirze obrazów. Jej umysł był pogrążony w koszmarze. Ciało napinało się jak struna w strachu, a dłonie zaciskały się na prześcieradle. Perliste łzy mieszały się z drobnymi kropelkami potu na twarzy.

Nagle Lily otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nieskazitelny sufit swojego pokoju. Na dworze było jeszcze ciemno, ale pojedyncze promienie wschodzącego słońca wychodziły za horyzontu. Rudowłosa kobieta dała sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu, zanim usiadła w pozycji pionowej. Lily przeczesała ręką włosy. Czy te koszmary nigdy się nie skończą?

Oczywiście Lily mogła poprosić Severusa o eliksir Bezsennego Snu lub jakąś jego ulepszoną wersję, w końcu tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów nie rozdają za darmo, ale nie chciała, by wiedział o jej problemie. Oczywiście wiedziała, że wcześniej czy późnej mężczyzna zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Severus nie jest głupcem. Ale mimo to nie chciała nic mówić. Dlaczego?

Może nie chciała wyglądać na słabą w jego oczach. Lily potrząsnęła głową. Od kiedy obchodzi ją, co Severus o niej myśli?

Lily sprawdziła godzinę. Było wpół do szóstej. Nie opłaca się próbować zasypiać. Zielonooka czarownica stwierdziła, że nawet nie była w stanie. Kobieta odgarnęła kołdrę na bok i wysunęła nogi, stawiając stopy w kapcie. Poszła do łazienki wykonać poranną toaletę.

Zatrzymała się przed lustrem, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Zmieniła się. Nie jest już małą dziewczynką, która wszystko widziała w tęczowych barwach. Przeżyła już nie jedno. Poznała smak bólu i zdrady. Nauczyła się ostrożności w podkładaniu zaufania.

Ale nadal część jej duszy była tą samą roześmianą dziewczynką, lubiącą obserwować naturę i wylewającą obrazy swojej wyobraźni na papier. Która zawsze widziała dobro w ludziach, bez względu na to, jak nisko oni sami siebie cenili. Która potrafiła zaufać. Która nie oceniała książek po okładce, ale poznawała ich wnętrze.

_A mi ufasz?_

Czy ufała Severusowi? Dawniej tak. Ale czy teraz? Czy potrafi zaufać chłopcu... Nie! Mężczyźnie, który podjął szereg katastrofalnych w skutkach decyzji, które doprowadziły go na drogę ciemności? Ponuremu człowiekowi, który wszystkich traktuje zimno, z dystansem. Czarodziejowi, który zrozumiał swoje błędy i powrócił na stronę światła. Oszukując największego czarnoksiężnika w historii świata czarodziejów, ryzykując życie, by znaleźć odkupienie za popełnione grzechy. Czy potrafiła wybaczyć i zaufać?

Po części już to zrobiła. Przyjęła jego pomoc. Zamieszkała w jego domu. Ale czy potrafiła do końca wybaczyć i zaufać? Zaufanie jest jak lustro. Nawet jeśli je odbudujesz, zawsze pozostaną rysy. Inne pytanie. Czy potrafi puścić w zapomnienie te bolesne słowo?

Lily odwróciła wzrok od odbicia, dalej myśląc. Potrafić to jedno. Ale czy chce? Nie wiedziała. A dziwne, niezidentyfikowane uczucie, gdy był blisko, nie pomagało. Czy było ono strachem? Strachem, że znów ją skrzywdzi lub zrobi coś, przez co po żałuje swojej decyzji.

Może gniew? Gniew, że zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Prosi o zaufanie, ale rwie każdą jego nić.

Rozczarowanie? Rozczarowanie, ale kim? Nim, że podążył tą drogą. Sobą, bo nie zrobiła nic, by temu zapobiec. Lily nie widziała.

No i pozostał Malfoy. Lily oprócz totalnego braku zaufania nie wiedziała, co myśleć o blond arystokracie. Gdy tak teraz myślała, dziwiła się, że mężczyzna dał się tak łatwo rozbroić. Zna całą gamę zaklęć, zarówno jasnych jak i ciemnych. Ale nie zrobił nic. Pozwolił się rozbroić, a nawet związać. Przez całą rozmowę ani razu nie nazwał ją „szlamą", a przy „mugolaczce" nawet się nie zająknął. I Severus mu ufa.

Lily westchnęła. Znów wszystko się sprowadza do kwestii zaufania do Severusa.

Rudowłosa kobieta stwierdziła, że nie będzie traktować Malfoy'a jak przyjaciela, ale z pewną uprzejmością i zobaczy, co z tego wyniknie. Częściowo zaufa Severusowi w tej sprawie. Zawsze coś na początek. W końcu zna Malfoy'a... Lucjusza... Nie. To dziwnie brzmi, nawet w myślach.

W pełni gotowa, Lily wyszła z pokoju, idąc do jadalni, gdzie czekało jedno nakrycie. A więc Severusa nie ma. Może został wezwany do Hogwartu. Albo Malfoy... Albo... Lily poczuła supeł w żołądku. Albo Voldemorta. Kobieta w jednej chwili poczuła napięcie i strach. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie to ostatnie.

Lily sztywno podeszła do stołu. Gdy usiadła na stole, pojawiło się jedzenie. Nagle przyszedł jej pomysł do głowy.

\- Mispi! - zawołała w przestrzeń. Z cichym trzaskiem pojawiła się skrzatka.

\- Słucham, pani Lily? Co Mispi może dla pani zrobić? - Skrzatka podskakiwała podekscytowana w miejscu. Lily mimo napięcia wymusiła uśmiech.

\- Mispi, czy wiesz gdzie jest Severus? - zapytała napięta czarownica.

\- Mistrz Severus wczoraj poszedł do Hogwartu i tam już został. Dyrektor Dumbledore późnym wieczorem wezwał Mistrza, z pomocą Feniksa, pani Lily. - Lily wewnętrznie odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie musiał znów być z tym... Potworem. Napięcie opuściło jej ciało wraz z usłyszanymi słowami.

Ciekawe, dlaczego Dumbledore wezwał Severusa. Co było tak ważnego, że posłał Flaweks'a? - W czymś jeszcze Mispi może pomóc, pani Lily? - Czarownica obdarzyła skrzatkę miłym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, Mispi. Dziękuję. - Skrzat skłonił się z uwielbieniem.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy. - Mispi zniknęła z trzaskiem, zostawiając Lily samą ze swoimi myślami i śniadaniem.

Po zakończonym śniadaniu Lily wyszła lekkim krokiem z jadalni. Rozejrzała się po salonie, zastanawiając się, co robić. Mogła oczywiście znów iść do biblioteki i poszukać jakąś ciekawą książkę, ale stwierdziła, że zostawi to wieczór. Zamiast tego postawiła dalej odkrywać dwór. Nie była jeszcze w zachodnim skrzydle, gdzie jakpodejrzewała, był dalszy ciąg pokoi gościnnych.

Lily przeszła znajomymi korytarzami, aż dotarła do owego skrzydła. Cały korytarz był uprzątnięty przez elfy. Kobieta pomyślała, że gdyby przejechać po meblach białą rękawiczką, nie znalazłaby ani grama kurzu.

Na korytarzu, oświetlonym przez wysokie spiczaste okna, było kilka komód z ciemnego drewna, a na nich srebrne świeczniki lub jakieś drobne bibeloty. Wzdłuż szły rzędy drzwi. Pierwsze pięć pokoi było pokojami gościnnymi, tak jak Lily się spodziewała. Były nieco mniejsze od jej, ale wszystkie do siebie podobne i równie zadbane. W każdym było uchylone okno. Czarownica weszła do jednego z nich i stanęła w otwartym na oścież oknie. Obserwowała skąpany w promieniach słońca ogród i wsłuchiwała się w trele ptaków. Widok nie był tak piękny, jak w jej pokoju, ale również robił wrażenie. Lily przelotnie zauważyła, że Severus dał jej najlepszy z pokoi gościnnych.

Lily zastanawiała się jakim cudem wytrzymała z Severusem jako przyjacielem przez tyle czasu. Zawsze był powściągliwy w zarówno wypowiedziach, jak i zachowaniu. Czasem mówił zagadkami. Jak udało jej się go zrozumieć?

Teraz nie raz była zdezorientowana jego zachowaniem. Trudniej było wyczuć granicę między irytacją, a rozbawieniem. Granice się zacierały. W jednej chwili ironicznie żartował, a w następnej zimno szydził. To było dezorientujące. Jednak podziwiała go za zdolność samokontroli. To, w jaki sposób panował nad emocjami... Potrafił zachować spokój, nawet gdy sytuacja była napięta. Trzymał gniew na wodzy, nie pozwalając mu się wymknąć spod kontroli.Nie tracił panowania nad sobą. Zmienił się. Nie był taki jak dawniej. Zachowywał się inaczej. Dorosłej. Nie był już chłopcem ze Spinner's End. Ale dorosłym mężczyzną. Mężczyzną, który uciekł od swojej trudnej przeszłości, by stać się zimnym i zgorzkniałym człowiekiem, nienawidzącym litości.

Lily przymknęła oczy. A jej umysł wypełniło znajome wspomnienie.

_A nie powinno. - warknął Snape. - Nie potrzebuje niczyjej litości.__\- Nie! Ty po prostu nie możesz znieść, że inni widzą twoje błędy, a ty nie potrafisz się do nich przyznać! Jesteś... - Severus zbliżył się do Lily, która cofnęła się kilka kroków, aż napotkała za plecami półkę z książkami. Severus nie zatrzymał się. Lily czuła jak serce zaczyna przyspieszać i nagle ogarnęło ją drżenie. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się dopiero kilka centymetrów od niej. Lily nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, szeroko otwartych oczu. Czarnowłosy czarodziej oparł rękę o półkę obok jej głowy. Lily obserwowała każdy jego ruch.__\- Jestem kim? - zapytał cicho Severus niebezpiecznie miękkim głosem, powodując przyjemne mrowienie. Lily czuła jak jego ciepły oddech muska jej policzek, sprawiając miły dreszcz, przechodzący po plecach. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe.__\- Ja... - wyjąkała Lily, nie wiedząc czemu, nie mogła sklecić pełnego zdania. Zamiast tego patrzyła w atramentowe oczy, nie będąc w stanie oderwać od nich wzroku i także się poruszyć. Stała tak po prostu, jak słup soli niezdolna do ruchu. - Odezwij się. - poprosił cicho. Lily otworzyła usta, ale nic nie wyszło spomiędzy rozchylonych warg. - No powiedz: „Severusie Snape jesteś tchórzem."- Patrzył w te oszklone, szmaragdowe tęczówki, teraz zaszokowane jego zachowaniem, niewiedzące co zrobić. - Tak myślałem. - powiedział. Po plecach Lily przeszedł kolejny dreszcz, na dźwięk jego głosu. Severus nagle się odsunął, prostując. - Dobranoc. - i wyszedł z biblioteki, zostawiając Lily samą, opartą o półkę. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Jak z oddali słyszała szum Fiuu. Lily oparła się o półkę, czując, że jak tego nie zrobi, to drżące kolana ustąpią i upadnie. Kobieta dała sobie chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu. Powoli się wyprostowała i jak w transie wyszła z biblioteki, idąc w stronę swojego pokoju. Przeszła zaciemnionym korytarzem, skręcając dopiero do swojego pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie, patrząc prosto przed siebie._

Lily wróciła do rzeczywistości. Kimkolwiek Severus był, na pewno nie był tchórzem. Stawał przed postrachem czarodziejskiego świata, kłamiąc prosto w twarz. Potrafił w jednej chwili stać się budzącym strach mężczyzną, u którego lepiej nie być na końcu różdżki. A jednak Lily nie bała się go nawet wtedy w bibliotece. Choć serce biło jak oszalałe, umysł wirował, a kolana drżały, nie bała się go. Nie wiedziała, co czuła. Nadal miała w pamięci przyjemne drżenie, jakie wywoływał jego głos. Ciche, miękkie tony mówiące, po jakim cienkim lodzie stąpa. Ale nie czuła strachu, tylko... Lily nie potrafiła zdefiniować. Choć powinna czuć wzburzenie na jego zachowanie, nie było tak. Przyszło jej nawet na myśl, że w tamtej chwili był na swój sposób... pociągający. Kobieta potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, nie otwierając oczu. Lily, co ty wygadujesz?!

Nagle otworzyła oczy, gdy usłyszała cichy łoskot. Uważnie nasłuchiwała, ale w domu panowała cisza, a na dworze śpiewały ptaki i szumiały liście muskane wiatrem. Lily wzruszyła ramionami. Pewnie jej się wydawało.

Kobieta odwróciła się od okna, chcąc wyjść z pokoju. Była już przy drzwiach, gdy znów to usłyszała. Zatrzymała się w progu i rozejrzała. Rzuciły jej się w oczy otwarte drzwi szafy. A mogła przysiąc, że były zamknięte. Lily podeszła do mebla. Nagle z cienia wyszedł mężczyzna w okrągłych okularach i rozczochranym mopem włosów na głowie. Lily stanęła zakorzeniona w miejscu z przerażenia. Poczuła nagły chłód i drżenie. Serce szalało, a oddech przyspieszył.

\- Witaj, _moja żono._ \- odezwał się James Potter, przechodząc przez próg szafy i uśmiechając się lodowato. Lily cofnęła się kilka kroków w tył, potrząsając panicznie głową. Jej myśli się ścigały.

\- Nie! To jest niemożliwe! Nie możesz tu być! - Potter zaśmiał się zimno.

\- Nie mogę? - zapytał drwiąco mężczyzna. Rozejrzał się teatralnie po pokoju. - A więc tu się schowałaś. W domu Smarkerusa. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że zniżysz się do tego poziomu, by błagać Śmierciożercę o pomoc. - Spojrzał zimno na zaszokowaną i jednocześnie przerażoną Lily. - Myślałaś, że cię nie znajdę?

\- Nie możesz... Ten dwór jest... - wyjąkała Lily, dalej stojąc w miejscu. To jest niemożliwe. James nie ma prawa jej tu znaleźć. A najgorszy jest fakt, że tym razem to nie jest sen.

\- Niewykrywalny? - wyśmiał okularnik. - Ha! Naiwna! - Lily zamrugała. To jest niemożliwe. James nie może znaleźć tego dworu. A tym bardziej wyjść z szafy. Przecież to nie Narnia do jasnej cholery! Lily wyszarpała drżącymi rękami różdżkę i wycelowała w Pottera. James zaśmiał się.

\- I co masz zamiar zrobić? - zapytał sarkastycznie. - Jesteś zwykłą _szlamą_. - Ręce Lily zaczęły bardziej drżeć. Serce zaczęło pękać. - Nie dasz rady doskonale wyszkolonemu aurorowi. Myślisz, dlaczego zdradziłem cię? Felicity jest o wiele lepszą czarownicą od ciebie! Nie tylko z umiejętnościami. Jej pochodzenie jej tak czyste, jak moje. Nie jest tak _brudna_, jak ty. - Łzy spływały po twarzy Lily, a dłonie drżały podobnie jak ona sama. Była jak drżący jesienny liść. Różdżka wysunęła się z jej ręki, spadając z łoskotem na ziemię. James zaczął zbliżać się do niej. Przerażona kobieta cofała się w tym, zatrzymując się dopiero na ścianie. Potter śmiał się z jej daremnych wysiłków.

\- Nie uciekniesz przede mną. Zawsze będę twoim cieniem. - szepnął zabójczo miękkim głosem. Lily czuła ciepłe powietrze na policzku. Wyimaginowane zimne dłonie znalazły się na jej tali. Łzy w dalszym ciągu spływały po jej twarzy. Lily odepchnęła mężczyznę i pobiegła do drzwi. Ale Potter jak spod ziemi wyrósł na jej drodze. Lily, szlochając, cofnęła się pod ścianę. Ręką przypadkiem strąciła biały wazon, który rozpadł się na dziesiątki kawałków, robiąc przy tym spory hałas. Szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony.

\- Jesteś nikim więcej niż _moją własnością. Moją szlamą..._ \- Lily położyła drżące dłonie na uszach.

\- Nie... Nie... Nie... To nie prawda... - powtarzała przerażona i zapłakana kobieta jak błagalną mantrę.

\- To prawda i ty to wiesz... - przerażający szept przeszył powietrze.

\- Nie... Zostaw mnie! - zaprotestowała słabo Lily, łkając.

\- Będę twoim cieniem. Nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Każdego dnia będę przy tobie. Będę ci przypominać, kim jesteś... _Szlamo_.

\- Nie... Nie! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw! - krzyknęła czarownica łamiącym głosem, łkając rozdzierająco.Zaciskała dłonie na uszach.Teraz Lily modliła się o jedno. Żeby ten koszmar wreszcie się skończył.

Severus obudził się w swojej sypialni, w Hogwarcie. Wstał z łóżka i popadł w rutynę, rządzącą każdym jego rankiem.

Poprzedniego wieczoru Albus z pomocą Flaweks'a wezwał go do swojego biura w związku z wizytą Jamesa Pottera. Były mąż Lily domyślił się, że dyrektor zna miejsce pobytu jego byłej żony i jest zamieszany w jej zniknięcie. Severus nie docenił Pottera. Nie sądził, że tak szybko zorientuje się w sytuacji. Jednak pod tym nieokiełznanym mopem włosów kryło się trochę szarych komórek, które, gdy się połączą, są w stanie wydedukować coś sensownego.

Albus powiedział mu, że James uważa, żonę za swoją własność. Dobrze, że Lily się ukryła. Potter jest nieobliczalny. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był pewien, co by jej zrobił, gdyby znalazł ją, zanim dotarła do Spinner's End lub teraz. Severus był pewny jednego. Niedopuści, by Potter skrzywdził Lily. Prędzej porzuci swoje nazwisko i odda się w ręce Czarnego Pana niż na to pozwoli.

Profesor sprawdził godzinę, było ledwo po ósmej. Mistrz Eliksirów przeszedł przez salon, do małej kuchni, gdzie już czekało na niego nakrycie. Cała Winkey. Mały elf, od początku szczególnie dbał o nauczyciela mikstur. Jako jedyna ma wstęp do kwater Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus nigdy nie mówił tego głośno, ale lubił Winkey. Była podobna do Mispi, ale bardziej powściągliwa i poważna, co odpowiadało poważnemu mężczyźnie. Ostatnie czego pragnął to rozemocjonowany skrzat domowy.

Severus zjadł śniadanie i postanowił wrócić doPrinceManor. Musiał powiedzieć Lily o postępie w śledztwie jej byłego męża. Poza tym chciał ją zobaczyć. Poprzedniego dnia udało im się prowadzić cywilne rozmowy, z czego Severus był bardzo zadowolony. To pierwszy krok do naprawienia ich stosunków. Być może kiedyś uda im się także odratować zgliszcza ich przyjaźni. Mężczyzna uważał, że nie zasługuje na nią, ale mimo wszystko chciał coś zrobić. Wszystko naprawić. A teraz ma okazję. O ile tego nie zepsuje. Znowu.

Młody profesor wrócił do salonu, podchodząc do kominka. Machnięciem różdżki rozpalił ogień. Wrzucił garść proszku w płomienie i wołając lokalizację, wszedł w zielone płomienie. Kilka sekund późnej wyszedł w nieskazitelnym saloniePrinceManor. Severus rozejrzał się. Lily nigdzie nie było widać. Severus sądził, że już jest na nogach i siedzi w bibliotece albo myszkuje po dworze. Severus zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

Dopóki nie otwiera zamkniętych zaklęciem drzwi, Severus nie miał nic przeciwko. Czarnowłosy czarodziej pomyślał o pokoju na poddaszu. Od lat tam nie wchodził. Zbyt wiele wspomnień związanych z jego zawartością. Tych złych.

Lily zawsze była ciekawa świata. Severus pamiętał pierwsze tygodnie w Hogwarcie. Jak zielone oczy błyszczały ciekawością i podekscytowaniem. Severus wykrzywił lekko wargi do własnych wspomnień. To był jeden z lepszych rozdziałów jego życia.

Severus zatrzymał się w progu biblioteki, gdy nagle usłyszał hałas dobiegający z zachodniej części domu. Szybki rzut oka na pustą bibliotekę powiedział mu, że to najprawdopodobniej Lily. Co ona tam, na Merlina, wyrabia?

Severus znów wrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł, kierując się w stronę zachodniego skrzydła. Już w połowie drogi widział światło, dochodzące z jednego z pokoi gościnnych. Co Lily znalazła takiego ciekawego w pokoju dla gości?

Zbliżając się do celu Severus usłyszał jakieś głosy, z czego jedenna pewnonie należy do Lily. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i przyspieszył kroku, mając złe przeczucie.

-...się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Każdego dnia będę przy tobie. Będę ci przypominać, kim jesteś... _Szlamo_. - Severus usłyszał cholernie znajomy głos. Czarodziej przebiegł ostatnie kilka metrów. Wbiegł do pokoju, by znaleźć straszną scenę. Potter stał kilka metrów od Lily, która stała pod ścianą blada jak kreda, szlochając i zasłaniając uszy rękami. Jej oczy były czerwone, a po policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Nie... Nie! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw! - krzyknęła czarownica łamiącym głosem, łkając rozdzierająco i zamykając oczy.Zaciskała dłonie na uszach.Potter odwrócił się do Severusa i zamigotał. Severus wiedział co to. Lily spotkałabogina. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął różdżkę.Boginzmienił się w wir kolorów, a obraz Jamesa Pottera zmienił się w martwe ciało Lily. Severus przełknął ślinę i nie czekając, machnął różdżką.

-_Riddiculus!_ -boginz krzykiem, zniknął. Severus był wdzięczny, że Lily nie widziała jegobogina. Nie chciał tłumaczyć jej, dlaczego jej martwe ciało jest jego największym strachem.

Mężczyzna podszedł do szlochającej Lily. Czarownica zadrżała, słysząc kroki. Severus skrzywił się wewnętrznie, widząc to. Delikatnie odciągnął jej ręce od głowy, z czym kobieta zaczęła walczyć, myśląc, że to James Potter.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła Lily, łamiącym głosem, walcząc z uściskiem. Severus mocnej złapał jej nadgarstki, nie raniąc jej.

\- Lily! - zawołał czarnowłosy czarodziej. Lily przestała walczyć i otworzyła szeroko oczy, unosząc zapłakaną twarz. Szmaragd spotkał onyks. To nie James. To Severus.

\- S-Severus... - Kobieta oddychała szybko, nie odrywając wzroku od czarnych oczu mężczyzny. Severusowi ścisnęło się serce, na widok łez Lily. - Gdzie...

\- Pottera tu nie ma. - Severus przemówił łagodnym głosem, starając się uspokoić roztrzęsioną przyjaciółkę. Lily rozejrzała się panicznie po pokoju.

\- Ale... On tu był... Widziałam... - wyszeptała Lily. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, obawiając, że James nagle wyskoczy z cienia. Gniew na Jamesa Pottera, który i tak już był ogromnych rozmiarów, wzrósł dziesięciokrotnie. Severus puścił jeden nadgarstek Lily i położył palce pod brodą, unosząc jej twarz tak, by mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy. Roztrzęsiona kobieta przestała się rozglądać, a zamiast tego zatopiła szkliste spojrzenie w czarnych oczach.

\- Pottera tu nie było. - powiedział pewnie, ale cicho Severus. Kontynuował, nie dając Lily dojść do głosu. - To był tylkobogin. - oczy Lily drgnęły.

-Bogin? - wyjąkała Lily, odwracając wzrok. Zwykłybogindoprowadził ją na skraj paniki. Lily poczuła się głupio. Jednak to nieprzyjemne uczucie strachu nie zniknęło do końca. Serce nadal zaciskało się nie spokojnie. James odwrócił jej życie do góry nogami w jedną noc. Nigdy taka nie była. Nie wpadała w panikę z byle powodu. Co się z nią dzieje? Nagle czuła się taka... bezsilna. Kilka zbłąkanych łez spłynęło po jej twarzy, a ona sama zadrżała. Lily przymknęła oczy, spuszczając wzrok. Nie chciała, by Severus widział jej łzy. Zła na siebie próbowała się opanować. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać, starając się powstrzymać szloch. Na próżno. Dlaczego była taka słaba?

Severus w milczeniu obserwował, jak Lily z całych sił próbuje powstrzymać płacz. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie. Kobieta zadrżała. Severus, który w dalszym ciągu trzymał jej jeden nadgarstek, czuł jej drżenie. Ścisk w klatce piersiowej się zwiększył. Gdzie zniknęła ta roześmiana, silna dziewczyna, którą pamiętał z Hogwartu?

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i przyciągnął rudowłosą czarownicę do siebie. Otoczył Lily ramionami, opierając podbródek na jej głowie. Czuł jak na jeden krótki moment zesztywniała, lecz zaraz potem się rozluźniła w jego ramionach, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zaciska dłonie na jego szacie, drżąc. Severus w duchu cieszył się, że się nie odsunęła, choć przez chwilę myślał, że to zrobi. Wcześniej dałby wszystko by trzymać ją w ramionach, a teraz to się stało. Nawet jeśli to miał być jeden krótki moment.

Lily poczuła, jak Severus nagle otacza ją ramionami. Zaskoczona tym nagłym gestem zesztywniała, otwierając szeroko oczy. Po kilku sekundach rozluźniła się, odnajdując nieznane wcześniej uczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie dały delikatne dłonie na jej tali i plecach. Oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, wsłuchując się w równomierne bicie serca mężczyzny. Zacisnęła dłonie na czarnym materiale jego szaty, zamykając oczy, z których w dalszym ciągu płynęły łzy, których nie była w stanie zatrzymać, mimo starań. Drżała tak w jego ramionach, w końcu przegrywając walkę z samą sobą. Kobieta zaczęła swobodnie wylewać swoje żale we łzach, których wcześniej nie miała okazji z siebie wyrzucić, jednocześnie wsłuchując się w bicie serca byłego, a jedynego przyjaciela.

**Następny rozdział: "17. Cisza przed burzą"****Bye!**


	17. 17 Cisza przed burzą

_Lily poczuła jakSeverusnagle otacza ją ramionami. Zaskoczona tym nagłym gestem zesztywniała, otwierając szeroko oczy. Po kilku sekundach rozluźniła się, odnajdując nieznane wcześniej uczuciebezpieczeństwa, jakiedały delikatne dłonie najejtali i plecach. Oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, wsłuchując się w równomierne bicie serca mężczyzny. Zacisnęła dłonie na czarnym materiale jego szaty, zamykając oczy, z których w dalszym ciągu płynęły łzy, których nie była w stanie zatrzymać, mimo starań. Drżała tak w jego ramionach, w końcu przegrywając walkę z samą sobą. Kobieta zaczęła swobodnie wylewać swoje żale we łzach, których wcześniej nie miała okazji z siebie wyrzucić, jednocześnie wsłuchując się w bicie serca byłego, a jedynego przyjaciela._

Severusnie wiedział, ile tak stali. Nie liczył czasu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Dopóki trzymał Lily w ramionach, nie liczył się czas.Tylko ta chwila z nią.

Płacz Lily powoli się uspokajał, a drżenie ustępowało, aleSeverusjej nie puścił.Nie, dopókisama tego nie zrobi.Rozkoszował się tą chwilą, nie wiedząc jak długo jeszcze ona potrwa.Wdychał zapach jej włosów, jak gdyby był to narkotyk.Bał się wykonać najmniejszy ruch w obawie, że jego cicha ukochana naglezobaczy w czyich ramionach jest isię odsunie, a ciepłe uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej zniknie. I znów zostanie w klatce zimna i smutku.

Sam.

W końcu płacz Lily osłabł całkowicie, a delikatne dłonie na jego szacie się rozluźniły. Jednak kobieta nie poruszyłasię. W dalszym ciągu stała spokojnie, opierając głowę na klatce piersiowejSeverusa. Wysłuchała się w równomiernie bicie serca mężczyzny. Ta cicha, miarowa melodia, w jakiś sposób działa kojąco na jej rozchwiane emocje. Lily czuła się spokojniejsza niż przed kilkoma minutami wcześniej. W jaki sposób jeden prosty uścisk zdołał uspokoić huragan szalejący w jej duszy?

Teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, czym naprawdę jest ich związek. Czy prostą, formalną relacją dwojga kolegów ze szkoły? Czy przerodził się już w starą, dawniej zniszczoną przyjaźń? Lily nie była zdecydowana. Razczuła się, jakby rozmawiała ze starym przyjacielem,a innymjakby byli sobie zupełnie obcy. W tej chwili była ze swoim dobrym przyjacielem.

Przyjacielem, który zszedł na błędną drogę, przez złe towarzystwo. Który zranił ją dogłębnie.Alewrócił do światła. Przypomniała sobie Lily. Szczerze żałował i przepraszał. Wtedy była zaślepiona bólem i nie myślała nawet o przebaczeniu.Aleteraz...

Lily powoli wyszła z uścisku, na co Severus niechętnie pozwolił. Kobieta stanęła przed nim na wyciągnięcie ramion. Rudowłosa czarownica szybko przetarła wierzchem dłoni oczy, nie chcąc, bySeveruswidział jej łzy. Chociaż już i tak było za późno. Lily była zła na siebie, że tak się rozkleiła. Na Merlina, nie jest już rozemocjonowaną nastolatką na hormonach!

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał cichoSeverus, uważnie ją obserwując. Lily uniosła lekko twarz, ale odmówiła spojrzenia mu w oczy. Niechciała, bywidział jej zaczerwienione oczy, kontrastujące z bladą skórą. Chociaż zielonooka i tak była pewna, że zauważył. Nie jest szpiegiem za nic.

\- Sama nie wiem. - odpowiedziała szczerze, zgodnie z prawdą.Severuszwęził oczy, koncentrując na niej spojrzenie. Jak na osobę będącą przed chwilą na skraju paniki, wyglądała całkiem spokojnie.

Lily niespokojnie wiła się pod jego spojrzeniem.Miała wrażenie, jakby te oczy przeszywały ją na wylot.Widziały każde jej drgnienie i każdą myśl.

Severusoderwał wzrok, widząc jej dyskomfort. Zamiast tego spojrzał na szafę.

-Dopilnuję, by skrzaty sprawdziły dom.- powiedziałSeverusneutralnie, patrząc na mebel. Lily spojrzała zarumieniona w stronę szafy. Czuła się głupio za swoją przesadzoną reakcję.Alew tamtej chwili nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. - powiedziałSeverus, jakby czytając jej myśli. Lily spojrzała na podłogę.

\- Zachowałam się jak pierwszorocznyPuchon. Jestem słaba. - mruknęła cicho czarownica, lecz czarodziej doskonale ją słyszał.

\- Nie jesteś słaba. - zaprzeczyłSeverus. - Ostatnio przeżyłaś kilka wstrząsów. Radzisz sobie z nimi i chociaż koszmary w istocie nie pomagają, dajesz sobie radę.

\- Wiesz? - zapytała głucho Lily. Wiedziała, że wcześniej czy późnejSeverussię domyśli. Nie sądziła, że tak szybko. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krótko.

\- Nie byłbym dobrym szpiegiem, gdybym nie zwracał uwagi na szczegóły. - Uśmiech został zastąpiony przez poważny wyraz. - Wiesz, że nie dasz sobie z tym rady sama? - Lily westchnęła. Doskonale o tym wiedziała.Alekto miał jej pomóc?

\- Wiem. - odparła cicho. - Ale nie chcę obarczać innych moimi problemami.

\- Poleganie na kimś nie jest"obarczaniem kogoś problemami". Trzeba znaleźćkogoś, ktobędzie słuchać i jest gotów pomóc.

\- Kto byłby chętny słuchać o miesięcznym małżeństwie, zniszczonym w jedną noc? Chyba nie ty. -SeverusSnaperozmawiający o Jamesie Potterze, nie obrażając go w każdym zdaniu. Sam pomysł jest absurdalny.

\- Jeżeli to sprawi, żebędziesz miej zrzędliwa,to tak. - odpowiedziałSeverusz nutą żartu w głosie. Lily zmarszczyła brwi w udawanym oburzeniu.

\- Nie masz tyle cierpliwości. - kobieta podała argument.

\- Jestem w stanie uczyć Gryfonów iŚlizgonów jednocześnie, a do tego wymagana jest spora doza cierpliwości. - zakpił Mistrz Ciętej Riposty. - Ale proszę, spróbuj mnie. - Mężczyzna przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł w fotelu.

\- No dobrze. - Lily dołączyła do niego, siadając naprzeciwko, na łóżku.

\- Zaczynając od początku.- Mężczyzna zaczął głębokim głosem, łącząc palce czubkami. - Zakończenie siódmego roku. -Severusnie odważył się zacząć od ich kłótni na piątym roku. To nie jest ten czas. - Kończysz razem z PotteremHogwart. - wiele kosztowałogo, bynie nazwać Pottera jakimś kolorowym epitetem. - Spotykacie się i wszystko jest na dobrej... -Na pewnonie według niego samego. - ...drodze do ślubu. Wszystko jest piękne. Nachodzi ten wielki dzień. Jesteście małżeństwem.Następniewszystko idzie idealnie. Miesiąc późnej, gdy myślisz, że nic nie może zepsuć twojego szczęścia, dowiadujesz się o zdradzie Pottera. To jeden wstrząs. Gdy sądzisz, że gorzej być nie może, spadasz z deszczu pod rynnę. Potterwyładowywujena tobie swój gniew, za odkrycie jego sekretu. -Severusużył całej swojejsamokontroli, bypowstrzymać gniew w głosie. - Uciekasz. Chcesz szukać pomocy u rodziców, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to może im zagrozić. Myślisz oLongbottomach, ale nie chcesz robić im problemu. Decydujesz się szukać jej w ostatnimmiejscu, w jakimPotter będzie cię szukał, a jednocześnieostatnie, do jakiegochcesz iść, czyli do mnie. - Lily wpatrywała się wSeverusazaskoczona. Skąt ten człowiek to wszystko wie?Severus kontynuował. - Poopowiedzeniunam wszystkiego, nie wiesz co ze sobą zrobić. Nie możesz wrócić do rodziców to niebezpieczne, doPotterManor — niemożliwe. Odrzucasz zaproszenie od Molly, nie chcąc się narzucać, mimo żedoskonale wiesz, że Weasley'om nieprzeszkadzałobyto, bo preferują zasadę"im więcej, tymlepiej". Planujesz szukać schronienia wHogwarcie. Nagle Lupin wpada na niespodziewany pomysł, zamieszkania u mnie. Nie podoba ci się ta idea. Szukasz argumentów dyskredytujących ten pomysł, które zawodzą. Wszyscy są"za", więc nie masz wyboru. Pierwsze dni wPrince Manornie należą do najlepszych i to nie tylko moja wina. - Lily miała dość przyzwoitości, by sięzaczerwienić. Rzeczywiście nie tylko Severusbył winny. Choć fakt, żeprzyznał, iżjest współwinny, był zaskakujący.Lily dodała sobie w myślach spotkanie zElieen Snape, o którymSeverusnie wie. - Ale saga trwa. Na scenie pojawia się Lucjusz i szokująca prawda o lojalności częściŚmierciożerców. Kolejny fundament twojego życia zostaje zachwiany.Aleto nie koniec atrakcji. Dziś, myszkując po dworze spotykaszbogina. Okazuje się, że twoimi największymi lękami jest myśl, że Potter cię odnajdzie i nigdy nie zostawi w spokoju. A drugi to zaniżona samoocena przez twoje pochodzenie. Uważasz, że będącmugolaczkąjesteś gorsza. - zakończyłSeverus, opierając ręce na podłokietnikach fotela.

\- Wcale tak nie uważam! - oburzyła się Lily. Młoda kobieta założyła ręce na piersi w geście oburzenia. Mimo to na jej twarzy widniał lekki szok, skątSeverusto wszystko wiedział.

\- Możesz się do tego nie przyznawać przed samą sobą, ale to tkwi głęboko w twojej podświadomości. - oświadczyłSeverus, unosząc jednocześnie dłoń,widząc, jak Lily nabiera powietrza.- I pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z błędu. -Severusspojrzał Lily w oczy. - Nie jesteś gorsza.Powiedziałbym, że jesteś od nich lepsza. - Lily zatopiła w nim zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytał ciekawa odpowiedzi.Severusnagle poczuł się niewygodnie. Dla niego była idealna. Jak ma jej wyjaśnić, co miał na myśli, nie wyjawiając przy tym swoich uczuć?

\- Posiadasz wiele... talentów. Jest wiele dziedzin, w których jesteś lepsza od niektórych czystokrwistych czarodziejów. - odpowiedział powoliSeverus, uważnie dobierając słowa. Lily zauważyła jego niewygodę i ostrożność w tej materii, ale nie skomentowała tego. Jednak ciekawabyła, dlaczegotak się zachowywał, jakby ten temat był dla niego niezręczny. Lily chciała umieć w tej chwili czytać w myślach.

\- Na przykład? -Severusmentalnie klepnął się w czoło, jednocześnie recytując "Severusie Snapejesteś idiotą". Ciekawość Lily go zabije.

\- Jesteś świetna w zaklęciach. O wiele lepsza niż na przykładRebastan. - podał pierwszy przykład, jakimu przyszedł do głowy. I miał nadzieję, że nie zapytała o więcej.

\- Nie można być mistrzem we wszystkim.Lestrangejest lepszy w czymś innym. - Nadzieja matką głupich.

\- Może zły przykład. - mruknąłSeverus, myśląc na czymś innym. - Czysta krew nie zawsze idzie w parze z intelektem. Jesteś inteligentniejsza odPettegriew. - Lily prychnęła, zła nasamowspomnienie byłego Huncwota.

\- Był na tyleinteligentny, byukryć Mroczny Znak przed pozostałymi Huncwotami przez rok.

\- Ale nie natyle, byzdać egzaminy bez pomocy przyjaciół.

\- Rzeczywiście. - przyznała Lily. - Ale... - przerwała, gdy z salonu dobiegł szum kominka.Severuswstał z fotela i wyszedł z pokoju, a za nim Lily. Obojezeszli do salonu, gdzie czekał Remus Lupin.Severuspo raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę podziękować wilkołakowi. Wyczucie czasu ma idealne. UratowałSeverusaod tej niewygodnej rozmowy. Przynajmniej tymczasowo. Mężczyzna wiedział, że wcześniej czy późnej Lily do tego wróci.

\- Witaj, Lily! - odezwał się Remus, śmiejąc się, gdy Lily prawie go przewróciła. -Severusie. - wilkołak skinął głową do drugiego czarodzieja, gdy jużwypłątałsię z lwich łap Lily Evans.

\- Lupin. -Severusodpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

\- Fajnie, że przyszedłeś Remusie. - powiedziała Lily, uśmiechającsię. Zapomniała już, że przed chwilą była w łzach.Alejej oczy jeszcze nie. Remus zmrużył oczy.

\- Co ci się stało? -zapytał, wskazując na jej twarz.Lily natychmiastodwróciła wzrok, zaciekle się rumieniąc.Podejrzliwie spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę.Severusprzewrócił oczami. Dlaczego zawsze podejrzewają jego? To robi się przewidywalne. I nudne. Mistrz Eliksirów minął oboje w drodze do kominka.

\- Idę doHogwartu. A ty Lupin, zajmij ją wystarczająco, by nieszwendałasię po domu w poszukiwaniubogina. - rzucił przez ramię i zniknął w płomieniach. Lily, o ile to było możliwe, zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Mogła się spodziewać, żeSeverusjej to kiedyś wypomni. Nie wiedziała tylko, że tak szybko.

\- Może usiądziesz? -zapytała Lily, idąc do fotela,po drodze próbując opanować rumieńce.

\- O co chodziło zboginem? - zapytał ciekawy wilkołak, gdy już usiedli, z parującą herbatą. Krew znów wpłynęła na jej twarz.

\- Chodziłam po dworze i w jednym z pokoi trafiłam nabogina. -odpowiedziała Lily, udając,że nie czuje ciepła na twarzy. Remus uśmiechnął się lekko psotnie.

\- Znów miotła? - zapytał rozbawiony wilkołak. Lily obrzuciła go spiczastym spojrzeniem, że odważył się wspomnieć o jej leku wysokości.

\- Nie. - mruknęła Lily, odwracając wzrok. Remus milczał. Rudowłosa czarownica westchnęła. - To był James. - mruknęła prawie niesłyszalnie, z uwagą obserwując zafalowania wfiliżance. Czuła wstyd, że jest taka słaba. Płakać na ramieniuSeverusato jedno, a powiedzieć Remusowi to drugie. Tego pierwszego zna dłużej i też w jakiś sposób czuła się przy nim swobodniej. ISeverusnie jest przyjacielem Jamesa. Jak możesz powiedzieć komuś, że jego przyjaciel jest twoimboginem?

Twarz Remusa spoważniała, jednocześnie wyrażając wyrozumiałość. Potym coprzeszła nie był tym zdziwiony.Do niego samego do tej pory nie docierała ta drastyczna zmiana w zachowaniu przyjaciela.

\- Nasze lęki nie sączymś, czegonależy się wstydzić. Każdy człowiek na ziemi ma przynajmniej jeden. I każdego jest inny. - rzekł miękko Remus. Lily podniosła wzrok, wzdychając.

\- Wiem, ale to niezmienia faktu, że czuję się z tym głupio, że zareagowałam tak emocjonalnie. - Remus zachichotał.

\- Lily, nikt nie lubi się przyznawać do swoich lęków. Oboje znamy jedną osobę, która prędzejporzuciłabyswoje nazwisko niż przyznała się do swojego lęku. - Lily przewróciła oczami. Ten opis pasował do jednej osoby.

\- To jedna z rzeczy, których nie dowiesz się odSeverusaSnape'a. Za żadne skarby.

Severuslubił pracować w laboratorium. Panowała relaksująca cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem przygotowania składników i bulgotania eliksiru w kociołku. To był czas, gdy mógł wykorzystać w sposób abstrakcyjny swój talent. Mógł eksperymentować ze składnikami, ulepszyć działanie niektórych Eliksirów.

Jedna z rzecz, któramoże drastycznie skrócić życie człowieka, jest przeszkadzanie Mistrzowi Eliksirów w jego laboratorium. Personel Hogwartudoskonale o tym wie.

Severusuniósł głowęznadkorzenia imbiru, słysząc pukanie. Piorunując wzrokiem drzwi i mamrocząc pod nosem kolorową łacinę, poszedł zobaczyć śmiałka, który odważył się zakłócić jego pracę. Są w kadrze pedagogicznej osoby, którym nie strach słynny gniew Naczelnego PostrachuHogwardzkich Korytarzy.Severuspomyślał, że to musi być Gryfon. Mógł się założyć o swój barek Ognistej i Szkockiej, że toAlbusalbo Minerwa. McGonagall bardziej prawdopodobna. Albuswszedłby, nie kłopocząc się z pukaniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył drzwi. Po drugiej stronie, tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył surową opiekunkęGryffindoru.

\- Dzień dobry,Severusie. - przywitała się nauczycielka transmutacji. - Mogę wejść? -Severusnie marnował tlenu na odpowiedź, bo kociAnimagjuż przeciskał się obok niego do środka.Severusodsunął się i zamknął drzwi za koleżanką.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Minerwo? Chyba nie tęsknota za moją osobą? - zapytał sarkastycznie młodszy profesor.

\- Twoja nieobecność nie trwała wystarczająco długo, by za tobą za tęsknić,Severusie. - odpowiedziała Minerwa, zawijając wąskie wargi w uśmiech. Na początku sarkazm Severusają irytował, ale jak już się przyzwyczaiła,zaczął ją bawić.Minerwa nieprzyznałabytego na głos, ale lubiła przekomarzać się z młodszym czarodziejem.

\- Daj mi chwilę. - Minerwa usiadł na wyczarowanym przez siebie fotelu i w milczeniuobserwowała, jak Mistrz Eliksirów kończy eliksir.Siedem minut późnej Severuswygasił płomień pod kociołkiem i nalewał eliksir do fiolek.Severusobszedł stół i oparł się o blat.

\- Musi być to coś ważnego lub ciekawego, skoro pofatygowałaś się do lochów.

\- Nie mogę po prostu odwiedzić kolegi po fachu? - zapytała niewinnie lwica Gryffinordu. Severusod razu rozpoznał żartobliwy ton.

\- Jesteś kiepskim kłamcą, Minerwo. - oświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów bezceremonialnie. - Co to jest?

\- Szukałam cię wcześniej, ale nie mogłam znaleźć. Od kilku dni trudno cię spotkać. - McGonagall zarzuciła przynętę. Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Gdy Gryfon próbuje byćŚlizgonem...

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że każdą wolną chwilę spędzam wHogwarcie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - zgodziła się zastępca dyrektora. - Ale teraz nawet Ministra łatwiej jest złapać niż ciebie. - tu Minerwa miała rację. Sprytna wiedźma.

\- Postanowiłem spędzić trochę czasu pozaHogwartem, w moim domu. - odparł gładko ExŚmierciożerca. -Albusnie mówił ci? - udał zdziwienie. McGonagall pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wspomniał.

\- Ale nie przyszłaś tylko poto, bypoznać moje wakacyjne plany. - to nie było pytanie. Minerwa westchnęła.

\- Martwię się o Lily. - wypaliła nagle. Severusuniósł pytająco brwi. Wiedział, że zaczyna podejrzewać jego udział w sprawie. Przelotniezastanawiał się, ile osób w końcu się połapie,że ma coś z tym wspólnego. Jeżeli Longbottomowiei McGonagall już na to wpadli to ile czasu zajmie to innym? Severus pomyślał, że zaczyna wychodzić z wprawy.

\- Jak połowa Zakonu. - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. McGonagallzlustrowałago bardzo uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiesz. - oświadczyła nagle.Severusuniósł brew.

\- Co?

\- Co się stało z Lily.

\- Skąt ten wniosek? -Severuswiedział, że dłuższe trzymanie wiedzy o zniknięciu Lily nie ma sensu, ale postanowił się jeszcze podroczyć z koleżanką.

\- Cały czas gdzieś tajemniczo znikasz. I nie jest toSpinner's End. -dodała, widząc,że chce coś powiedzieć.Severuszamknął usta z cichym kliknięciem. A więc Minerwa zrobiła swoje własne śledztwo. Zawsze lubił patrzeć, jak Szkocka Lwica męczy się rozwiązywaniem jakieś zagadki, lecz tym razem nie podobało mu się, że to on był celem inwigilacji.

\- Widocznie przychodzisz, gdy akurat mnie nie ma. - Prawdopodobieństwo tego zdarzenia było tak pewne, jakCzarny Pan rozdający cukierki. Sam pomysł jest absurdalny.

\- Nie graj ze mną, Severusie. -ostrzegła McGonagall, używając surowego tonu,którym nie raz rozdawała szlabany.Severusprzez moment poczuł się jak uczeń. - Wiem, że masz coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Lily. Niechcesz, nie mów mi.Alei tak się dowiem. Jeśli twoja nienawiść do Jamesa była powodem jej zniknięcia...

\- Nie mówtego, comyślę, że powiesz. - przerwał gwałtownieSnape, a jego głos w jednej chwili zamienił się w lód. - Jak śmiesz twierdzić, że używamLily, byzemścić się na Potterze? Uważasz mnie za takiego tchórza, chowającego się za damską sukienką?! - zapytał ostroSnape,przechodząc defensywy. Jak McGonagall śmiała to sugerować! Minerwa uniosła uspokajająco dłoń.

\- Wcale tak nie powiedziałam.

\- Ale zasugerowałaś. - warknął mężczyzna, piorunującwzrokiemstarszą czarownicę.

\- Powieszmi, o cochodzi? - zapytała łagodnie Minerwa,wstając.Severusprzymknął oczy. - Porozmawiaj z Lily i daj mi znać. - Mężczyzna nagle otworzył oczy zaskoczony. Minerwa uniosła kąciki ust i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Wiem, żewiesz, gdzie ona jest.Nie znam okoliczności jej ucieczki, ale wiem, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest, jest bezpieczna z tobą jako strażnikiem jej lokalizacji. - Nauczycielka transmutacji zabrała rękę z jego ramienia. - Dobranoc,Severusie. - iwyszła, pozostawiając zaskoczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Lily wyszła lekkim krokiem z salonuPrince Manor. Przed chwilą pożegnała Remusa, który niestety nie mógł zostać dłużej, gdyż miał się spotkać z Syriuszem. Lily znów została sama w dworze.Severusjeszcze nie wrócił i nie spodziewała się go zobaczyć przed kolacją. Jeśli w ogóle się pojawi, bo zawsze może nocować w swojej kwaterze wHogwarcie.

Tymczasem Lily postanowiła odwiedzić paniąSnape. Chciała porozmawiać ze starszą kobietą, uwięzioną w prostokątnej ramie swojego portretu. Na pewno była ciekawa, co nowego w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie miała dostępu do informacji przynajmniej od kilku lat. Lily niepotrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak można być uwięzionym w jednym pokoju przez tak długi czas,nie mogąc z nikim porozmawiać, tylko gapić się w cztery ściany.Wolałabyjuż chyba towarzystwoTuney. Większość czasuspędziłbyna kłótniach, ale przynajmniej coś by się działo.

Lily otworzyła drzwi na poddaszu i weszła do znajomego pokoju.ElieenSnapesiedziała w swojej ramię, patrząc pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.Lecz, gdyzobaczyła młodszą kobietę, jej oczy ożyły,a twarz rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech.

\- Witaj, Lily. Ciekawiłomnie, kiedyprzyjdziesz.

\- Dzień dobry pani. Jestem sama, więc postanowiłam panią odwiedzić. - rozmowa z portretem jest lepsza niż z nikim, prawda?

-Severusanie ma? - Lily usiadła, kręcąc głową.

\- Poszedł doHogwartu. Chyba coś związanego z przyszłym semestrem. Prawdopodobnie wróci wieczorem albo jutro rano. -Elieen uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mój syn zostanie nauczycielem, nie mówiąc już oHogwarcie. - Lily uniosła kąciki ust.

-Severusmiał zadatki na nauczyciela. Pamiętam,jak pomagał mi w eliksirach.-odparła Lily, zatapiając się we wspomnieniach.

\- O tak. Talent do mikstur. W naszej rodzinie było wielu wybitnychwarzyciel, ale tylko kilku zdecydowało się na posadę profesora. Inni woleli uczyć prywatnie, ze względu na większe zyski. Jakim nauczycielem jestSeverus? - tego Lily nie mogła dokładnie powiedzieć, bo nie miała okazji być na jego lekcji.

\- Jest dobrym, ale bardzo surowym nauczycielem i ma wysokie standardy. Co prawda uczniowie narzekają na jego metody nauczania, jednak starsi studenci doceniają jego niepobłażliwość. - Lily powiedziała opinię wiele razy słyszaną od innych, nie tylko członków Zakonu.

\- Skoro tak twierdzą sami studenci musi być naprawdę doby wtym, corobi.

\- No tak. Inaczej...

\- Nie przeszkadzam? - Lily podskoczyła na dźwięk trzeciego głosu. Obie kobiety spojrzały w stronę wejścia. W drzwiach stał rozgniewanySeverusSnape.

**Następny rozdział: "18. Jak Trójkąt Bermudzki i głębiny oceaniczne"**


	18. 18 Jak Trójkąt Bermudzki

_Poprzednio:__Skoro tak twierdzą sami studenci musi być naprawdę doby w tym, co robi.__\- No tak. Inaczej...__\- Nie przeszkadzam? - Lily podskoczyła na dźwięk trzeciego głosu. Obie kobiety spojrzały w stronę wejścia. W drzwiach stał rozgniewany Severus Snape._

\- Severus? - zapytała Lily, zaskoczona jego widokiem. Jego twarz była blada i nieczytelna, ale onyksowe oczy błyskały gniewem i, Lily mogła przysiąc, widziała błysk rozczarowania. Przez głowę przeszła jej jedna myśl. Że ma poważne kłopoty. - Nie spodziewałam się ciebie...

\- Tak wcześnie? - zapytał niebezpiecznie cicho czarodziej. Lily poczuła dreszcz przechodzący po kręgosłupie. Już dawno zapomniała, jaki przerażający potrafi być Severus Snape. - Chodź! -warknął mężczyzna, na pięcie się odwracając iwychodząc z pokoju z falującymi groźnie szatami.

\- To nie jej wina, Severusie! - zawołała Elieen za synem, próbując choć trochę go ułagodzić. Severus odwrócił się w progu, piorunując matkę wzrokiem.

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że sama ją zaprosiłaś, matko? - zapytał sarkastycznie. Po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł, stając przy drzwiach.Czekał, aż Lily postanowi wyjść,by mógł raz na wieki wieków zamknąć te przeklęte drzwi.

Lily stała tam, gdzie stała, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał Severus. Kobieta czuła szalejące serce i przenikliwe zimno. Spojrzała na czarownicę na obrazie,szukając wskazówki, jak ma postąpić.Elieen uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do młodej kobiety, widząc jej nie pewność. Severus mógł być przerażający, gdy był wściekły, ale nigdy by nie skrzywdziłby Lily. Nawet w gniewie.

Lily przeszła przez pokój chwiejnym krokiem, przesuwając się szybko obok Severusa, którystał, trzymając drzwi z taką siłą,że aż drzwi, że nie pękły. Mężczyzna zatrzasnął drzwi, nieco zbyt mocno i zablokował je serią zaklęć. Następnie odwrócił się ifalując groźnie szatami, poszedł korytarzem w kierunku schodów.Lily chwiejnie poszła za nim, zachowując odpowiednią odległość. Sama nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Nigdy nie widziała go tak wściekłego. Lily na próżno starała się uspokoić szalejące serce. A chłód stał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy.

Dwoje czarownikówzeszło po schodach, wchodząc do salonu.Albo raczej Severuszeszedł i czekał, aż Lily postanowi do niego dołączyć. Lily ostrożnie wślizgnęła się do salonu, gdzie Severusstał tyłem do niej, patrząc w ogień płonący w kominku.Kobieta jak najciszej dotarła do kanapy, za którą się zatrzymała. Nie odważyła się podejść bliżej. Czarodziej w czarnych szatach stał nieruchomo, zatapiając wzrok wogniu. Płomienie w jakiś sposób działały łagodząco na jego gniew i jednocześnie go podsycały.

Stali tak w milczeniu dobrych kilka minut. Lily zaczęła się coraz bardziej denerwować. W tej chwili chciała, by coś powiedział, zaczął krzyczeć i przeklinać. Cokolwiek. Wolała gniewne wrzaski niż jego kontrolowany gniewny spokój. Przez to nie wiedziała, na czym stoi.

\- Gdy cię tu przyprowadziłem, prosiłem o tylko dwie rzeczy. - odezwał się w końcu Severus, dalej stojąc do niej plecami, tak iż nie widziała jego twarzy. Lily stała niespokojnie. To jego opanowanie doprowadzało ją do szału. - Byś nie wchodziła do mojego laboratorium i zamkniętych pokoi. Czy wyraziłem się nie jasno? - zapytał spokojnie, ale Lily słyszała w jego głosie tłumiony gniew.

-Krystalicznie. - odpowiedziałacicho. Niewiedząc czemu, czuła się jak student na dywaniku.

\- A więc dlaczego tam weszłaś?

\- A skąt wiesz, że akurat te drzwi były zamknięte? - zapytała chytrze Lily, czując nagły przypływ odwagi.Świadomiezignorowała jego pytanie. No, bo co miała powiedzieć? Z ciekawości?

Severus odwrócił się do Lily. Jego twarz była tak samo nieczytelna, jak wcześniej. Oparł się rękami o fotel. Zacisnął dłonie na oparciu tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Żołądek Lily opadł. To chyba zła taktyka.

\- Bo tylko one były zamknięte. - wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- To była tylko ciekawość. - mruknęła cicho Czarownica, licząc, że może nie dosłyszy.

\- Ciekawość? - wyśmiał sardonicznie. - Co? Myślałaś, że trzymam tam złapanych mugoli i torturuję ich, gdy mam na to ochotę? - zapytał jadowicie mężczyzna, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona gniewem.Leczw oczach był ból, którego Lily w złości, którą nagle poczuła, nie zauważyła.

\- Nie myślałam o tym, otwierając drzwi! - warknęłaLily - Alezastanawiam się, jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, by zamknąć tam własną matkę! - Twarz Severusa bardziej pobladła, o ile to było możliwe.

\- Nie wypowiadaj się o sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia. - ostrzegł Snape, wykonując w głowie, wszystkie znane ćwiczenia Oklumencji. Ta kobieta będzie jego śmiercią.

\- Nie! Mówisz mi, że nie ze wszystkim można sobie poradzić samemu. A sam nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc! -zawołała Lily, podchodząc kilka kroków.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Niczyjej! - warknął Severus.

\- Prosisz mnie o zaufanie, ale sam mi nie ufasz.

\- Jak mam ci ufać, skoro nie potrafisz uszanować mojej prywatności?! - zawołał Severus, tracąc cierpliwość. Lily zamknęła usta z cichym kliknięciem. Severus był bardzo prywatnym człowiekiem. A naruszenie jego prywatności było jak budzenie Rogogona Węgierskiego.

\- To nie zmienia fakt, żezamiast rozwiązać problem, ty woliszgo zamknąć w pokoju i się od niego odciąć! - krzyknęła Lily zła jak osa.

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu! - zaprzeczył Severus, ale bez wielkiego przekonania.

\- Twoja przeszłość jest kłopotem. - powiedziała cicho Lily, wiedząc, że wkracza na niebezpieczny teren. Severus zacisnął mocniej dłonie na oparciu fotela. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że matka nie powiedziała jej tego, o czym myślał. Już wystarczyło, że Albus, Minerwa,Poppyi Slughorn wiedzieli.

\- Mój ojciec był, jaki był i trochę pił.Aleto wszystko. -skłamał, licząc,że uwierzy w to kłamstwo. Lily pokręciła smutno głową, odganiając łzy, które zabłyszczały w jej oczach. Wiedziała, że kłamie. Severus zawsze był nieufny i skryty. Nigdy nie mówił o swojej sytuacji domowej. Nawet jej. Dopóki sama nie odgadła, że coś jest nie tak.Alenigdy nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Nie wiedziała, dopóki jego matka nie opowiedziała o szarej rzeczywistości domu przySpinner's End.

\- Oboje wiemy, że to nie cała prawda. - Severus przymknął powieki. A więc jej powiedziała.

\- No i co z tego! - krzyknął rozgniewany czarodziej. Tylko tego potrzebował! Żeby ktoś rozkopywał jego przeszłość.

\- To, że nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc! Zamykasz się przed tymi, którzy chcą ci pomóc.

\- Może jesteś jedną z nich? - zapytała sarkastycznie rozgniewany profesor. Miał dość tej rozmowy. Chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, że Lily ma rację. Prawi jej o zaufaniu i pomocy osób trzecich, ale sam nie pozwala sobie pomóc.

\- Tak jestem! - krzyknęła Lily i wbiła w niego tozielonespojrzenie, które tak kochał. Severus odwrócił wzrok. Prosiła go o coś, czego nie mógł zrobić. A może nie chciał?

\- Zajmij się swoimi problemami, a nie lituj się nade mną! - warknął Severus przez zęby. Nienawidził litość. Bardziej niż nienawiści innych do siebie.

\- Nie lituję się nad tobą! - zaoponowała gorąco Lily.

\- A właśnie, że to robisz!

\- Uważasz, że chęć pomocy to litowanie się nad kimś? - zapytała Lily gniewnie. - Pozwoliłeś mi tu zamieszkać, bo się nade mną ulitowałeś?

\- Jeszcze nie wiesz, że jak Dumbledoresię na cośuprze, to nic go nie przekona?Jest w tym gorszy od pięciolatka. - zakomunikował mężczyzna, bez cienia kpiny. Bo była to prawda. Gdy Albus sobie coś wbije to tego zasłodzonego cytrynowymi dropsami umysłu, to nic go nie odwiedzie od pomysłu.Choćby niewiem, jak absurdalny był.

\- A od kiedy tak bardzo się słuchasz innych? Mnie nie chciałeś słuchać, gdy mówiłam ci, żeMulciberiRosierściągną cię na złą drogę. - zarzuciła Lily, wpływając na niebezpieczne wody.

\- To nie ma związku z tematem. - Severus próbował wycofać tematŚmierciożerców.

\- To jest związane z tematem! Gdybyś słuchał mnie, a nie swoich kolegów zeSlytherinu niebyłbyśterazŚmierciożercą! -krzyknęła Lily, wyrzucając gniewnie ręce.Jej oczy płonęły. Gniewne iskry skaczące w szmaragdowych tęczówkach były zdolne podpalić dywan, na którym oboje stali.

\- A ty, gdybyś słuchała, że Potter to dupek niebyłabyśw tej sytuacji! -zintronizował mężczyzna, pozwalając swojemu temperamentowi wtrącić się w kłótnię.

\- Moje małżeństwo z Jamesem nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. - zaoponowała Lily.

\- Moje dołączenie do Czarnego Pana też nie.

\- O nie! Jedno i drugie ma ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Gdybyś się mnie nie nazwał "szlamą", być może niewyszłabymza Jamesa, który w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie szukał potęgi. - Lily poczuła znajomy ból na to słowo, nawet jeśli było cytatem.Zaśdo Severusa powróciło znajome poczucie winy, ale ze zdwojoną siłą. Jednak wcale nie ugasiło jego gniewu.

\- Jasne! Bo nagle Potter z naczelnego degenerataHogwartustał się idealnym chłopcemGryffindoru! - Zadrwił zimno Mistrz Eliksirów. - Jeżeli pamięć cię zawodzi, to przypomnę ci, że przepraszałem cię wiele razy, ale ty nie chciałaś wysłuchać ani jednego mojego słowa. - wypomniał zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Teraz przyszła kolej Lily, na odwiedziny poczucia winy. -A gdyPotter przepraszał cię zawszystko, cozłego ci zrobił w poprzednich latach, wybaczyłaś mu bez zastanowienia. Założę się, że gdyby teraz przyszedł cię przepraszać za zdradę zrobiłabyśto samo! - zagrzmiał czarnowłosy czarodziej.

\- W tamtej chwili łatwiej było wybaczyćmuniż tobie, bo nie zrobiłeś nic. Dalej chodziłeś z przyszłymiŚmierciożercamii maczałeś palce w Czarnej Magii. - zarzuciła Lily, równie podniesionym głosem. - Poza tym nie wiedziałam, że tak się zmieni!

\- Oczywiście! Bo przecież to jest idealny Potter! On zawsze będzie święty,nieważneco zrobi! - krzyknął Severus, marszcząc gniewnie brwi i zwężając usta wcienkąlinię. Jego oczy były ciemne. Zamiast zwykłej pustki lub błysku ostrzeżenia, płonęła w nich wściekłość.

\- Gdybyś nie wolał swoich kolegów Śmierciożerców, niedoszłobydo tego wszystkiego i niemusiałabymtkwić tu!

\- Nikt cię tu nie zatrzymuje! - odparował wściekły mężczyzna. - Możesz iść do świętego Pottera!Na pewnoprzyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami. W końcu jest dobrym człowiekiem. - Zaszydził Snape, wskazując ręką drzwi.

\- Przynajmniej nie jestŚmierciożercątak jakty! I nie musi całować butów tej nędznej kreaturze,któregozwiesz Panem. - wypluła Lily, nie panując już nad słowami. Severus czuł ból z każdy jej słowem, ale to zdanie odcisnęło szczególnie bolesne piętno.

\- A więc... - Severus przerwał w pół zdania, gdy nagle jego znak zapłonął bolesnym ogniem. Mężczyzna syknął i złapał się za bolące przedramię. - Muszę iść. -powiedział zimno, odwracając się od Lily w stronę kominka.

\- Oczywiście. W końcu Pan wzywa. - były to ostatniesłowa, jakiSeverususłyszał, zanimpochłonął go wir szmaragdowych płomieni. Kilka sekund późnej kominek wyrzuciłgo w jego kwaterze, wHogwarcie.

Severus niedając sobie chwili na uspokojenie, szybkim krokiem poszedł do prywatnego laboratorium,w swojej kwaterze. Tam na stole stał na wolnym ogniu, złoty kociołek. W nim łagodnie bulgotał pomarańczowy eliksir o zgniłym odcieniu. Jużna milęczuć było z niego Czarną Magię. Był to eliksir symulujący ból klątwyCruciatusa, ale z większą siłą. Severus warzył go na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Jeden z minusów jego warzenia to czas, bo ponad miesiąc, a drugi to ogromna precyzja. Ostatni składnik, czyli jad bazyliszka, który dostał od Czarnego Pana, należy dodać kilka minut przed wlaniem do fiolki.

Severus wyciągał z szafki fiolkę przezroczystego płynu. Mistrz Eliksirów ignorując, drżące z gniewu ręce, odkorkował buteleczkę,nachylając ją nad kociołkiem, z zamiarem dodania jednej kropli. Nie zauważając szklanego słoju z oczami traszki,łokciem potrącił go. Szklany słój spadł ze stołu, rozbijając się o kamienną podłogę na milion kawałków. Zaskoczony nagłym hałasem mężczyzna za mocno przechylił fiolkę, tak iż większa część jej zawartości spłynęła do kociołka. Eliksir zmienił barwę na szkarłatną i zaczął gwałtownie bulgotać, szykując się do eksplozji.

Severus błyskawicznie machnął niewerbalne evanecso, zapobiegając wybuchowi. Eliksir zniknął. Severus odłożył różdżkę i oparł się jedną ręką o blat, a drugą przeczesał włosy. Co się z nim dzieje? Właśnie zniszczył eliksir, nad którym pracował ponad miesiąc. Cokolwiek powie, Czarny Pan będzie wściekły.

Severus znów syknął, gdy ponownie nadeszło wezwanie. Czarny Pan zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Jeśliprzeżyje dzisiejszy wieczór, to będzie cud.

Severus wyszedł ze swojej kwatery. Szybkim krokiem, przemierzał korytarze i błonia. Mistrz Eliksirów dotarł do granicy antyteleportacyjneji aportowałsię.

Sekundę późnej znalazł się przed bramą Czarnego Dworu. Snape przeszedł przez bramę i wszedł do środka. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył hol i schody. Następnie wszedł do przestronnej sali tronowej, w której już była zebrana wybrana część Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Zauważył, że nikt z powierników jego szpiegowskiej tajemnicy nie był obecny. Snape podszedł do kręgu i zajął swoje miejsce. Chwilę później, drzwi otworzyły się po raz drugi. Do pokoju wszedł LordVoldemort, we własnej osobie. Severus wewnątrz poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który zawsze mu towarzyszył, gdy był wzywany.Aledziś dołączył do niego stres związany ze zniszczonym eliksirem.

\- Witajcie, moi przyjaciele! - przywitał Śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan zajął swoje miejsce na tronie.

\- Witaj, mój Panie. - zabrzmiał chór głosów, a Śmierciożercyskłoniło głowy. Severus wyczuł, że nastrój Czarnego Pana jest dziś dość dobry. Może jednak przeżyje jakoś tę noc.

\- JakiwieśściprzynossiszzMinisstersstwa, Rossier? - zapytałVoldemort, syczącym głosem lekko przeciągając"s", patrząc zimno na nieco tęgiegoŚmierciożercę.EvanRosierwystąpił z kręgu i klęknął przed Czarnym Panem, lekko drżąc.

\- Z-za sugestią Dumbledore'a dwóm złapanym Śmierciożercomaurorzychcieli podać Veritaserum, mój Panie. Zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili ich uciszyć, mój Panie. - brzmiąc wazeliniarskoz przewagą lęku. Czarny Pan pokiwał głową.

\- Bardzo dobrze,Rossier. - pogardliwy gestem ręki odesłał czarodzieja do szeregu. Czarny Pan nie lubił lizusów, takich jakRosier. Voldemortzlustrowałwzrokiemszereg, zatrzymując swój wzrok na Severusie, który natychmiastpoczuł, jak supeł w jego żołądku się zawiązał.

-Sseverussie, mój wiernysszpiegu. Zbliżssię. - Severus wszystkie emocje zamknął za ścianą Oklumencji i, w przeciwieństwie doRosiera, spokojnymkrokiemwyszedł z kręgu na środek. Klęknął przed tronem.

\- Mój Panie. - powiedział, zidealnąmiarą uniżenia.

\- Czyelikssirjesstjuż gotowy? - zapytał CzarnyPan, przeszywającMistrza Eliksirów lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Niestety, mój Panie, ale eliksir uległ zniszczeniu. Ja sam ponoszę winę za to. - odparł pokornie Severus, modląc się, by Czarny Pan jakoś dobrze to przyjął. Oczy Czarnego Pana zwęziłysię. Czarnoksiężnik wstał od tronu. Severus doskonale słyszał stukot kroków na posadzce, widealniecichym pomieszczeniu. Severus walczył o utrzymanie swojego ciała w spokoju, podczas gdyz każdym krokiem, mięśnie miały ochotę skakać.

\- Bez wątpienia to twoja wina, Ssssseverusssssie. - powiedział Postrach Czarodziejskiego Świata, przechodząc się nad PostrachemHogwartu. Nieprzyjemny supeł zaczął się zacieśniać. Niepokój Severusa zwiększył się, a oddech prawie umarł. Nadmierne przeciąganie"s"przez Czarnego Pana nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Nigdy.

Severus wiedział, że ma rację, bo dosłownie sekundę późnejCrucioCzarnego Pana uderzyło do prosto w plecy. Ból był tak ogromny, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna potrzebował całej swojej siływoli, bynie krzyknąć. Nie chciał dać temu potworowi satysfakcji. Zamiast tego wił się boleśnie w niemym cierpieniu na posadzce u stóp Czarnego Pana.

Gdy zaklęcie wreszcie się skończyło Severus opadł na podłogę, odzyskując oddech. Podniósł się na łokciach, gdy usłyszał głos Czarnego Pana.

-Wiessssssz, że nie toleruję niepowodzeń, Sssssseverussssie.Sectumsempra! - Severus natychmiast zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy tylkopoczuł, jak niewidzialne ostrza tną jego klatkę piersiową,a krewnasiąkaw szaty. Ból rozlała się po jego ciele tak samo, jakjego własna krew po podłodze. - Macie cztery rundy.Alema żyć! Żadnych trwałych usssszkodzeń. Zaczynajcie! - Severus usłyszał jak Czarny Pan zwrócił się do zebranych Śmierciożerców. Ostatnią świadomą myślą Severusa było, że to będzie bardzo długa noc, zanim pogrążył się w otchłani bólu i cierpienia.

Lily stała w miejscu, ciężko oddychając, wpatrując się w kominek, gdzie przed chwilą zniknął Severus. Kobieta była wściekła. Jak śmiał sugerować, że to przez nią dołączył doŚmierciożerców! Przecież to absurd! Gdyby słuchał jej, gdy mówiła, żeMulciberiRosiersą złym towarzystwem i Czarna Magia jest zła niedoszłobydo tego. Ale nie! Był mądrzejszy! Uważał, że przesadza!

Wściekła kobieta wymaszerowała z salonu, idąc do swojego pokoju, z zamiarem opuszczeniaPrinceManor. Nie pozostanie w domu tego człowieka. Może wcześniej myślała, że się zmienił i chciała mu od nowa zaufać.Aleteraz sprawa jestnieaktualna.

Lily machnięciem różdżki zapakował swój kufer i zamknęła go. Chciała go zmniejszyć i schować, ale zawahałasię. Severus został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana.Co, jeśliwróci ranny? MadamePomfreyjest we Francji, więc nie ma innego wykwalifikowanego uzdrowiciela, związanego tajemnicą Zakonu. Była zła na Severusa za dzisiejszą kłótnie i, że wcześniej nic jej nie powiedział o wezwaniach, ale... Nie mogła go teraz zostawić. To należało do jej obowiązków jako uzdrowicielki. Dodała sobie w myślach. Tak!

Czarownica schowała różdżkę i usiadła na parapecie przy otwartym oknie.Mimo żebyło za dwadzieścia dwudziesta pierwsza na dworze było wyjątkowo ciepło.Nie za gorąco, nie za zimno. Po idealnie. Lily oparła głowę o ścianę, patrząc na zachodzące słońce. Łagodne powietrze, muskające jej twarz, działało uspokajająco na jej rozstrzępione nerwy.

Lily wiedział, że kłótnia była jej winą. Gdyby nie otworzyła drzwi na poddaszu, nigdy by do tego nie doszło.Alezaś z drugiej strony niepoznałabyprawdy o ponurej przeszłości Severusa. Niewiedziałaby,co prawdopodobnie skłoniło go do dołączenia doŚmierciożerców. Sam nie dawał sobie rady przeszłością, ale był zbytdumny, bypoprosić o pomoc. Dlatego odciął się od niej,zamykając w pokoju.Jednak to nie jest sposób na po radzenie sobie z problemami i on doskonale o tym wiedział. Alejego duma nie pozwalała mu na przyznanie się do słabości. Cały Severus Snape. To jest druga rzecz, której nienawidzi, zaraz obok litości.

Lily zachodziła wgłowę, dlaczegopozwolił jej tu zamieszkać, skoro był na nią zły, bo nie wybaczyła mu na piątym roku. To nie był pomysł Dumbledore'a, tylko Remusa i wcale nie musiał się z nim godzić.Ale, o dziwo zgodził się na niego niemal natychmiast. Nawet gdyona zaczęła wymyślać powody, dla których jest to zła idea, on uczynił je bezpodstawne. Dlaczego?

Zielonooka kobieta westchnęła ciężko. Severus Snape jest skomplikowanym człowiekiem. Skrytością dorównywał głębinom oceanu, a tajemniczością Trójkątowi Bermudzkiemu.

Przynajmniej nie jestŚmierciożercątak jakty! I nie musi całować butów tej nędznej kreaturze,któregozwiesz Panem.

W głowie Lily zadźwięczały jej własne słowa. Teraz zaczynała żałować, że tak ostro go potraktowała.Aleto w końcu on nazwał ją"szlamą" na piątym roku, prawda? Dlaczegomiałabyczuć się winna z powodu powiedzenia prawdy? A przecież taka ona była. Jak bardzo by tego niechciał, musiał odpowiadać na wezwania ipłaszczyć się przed tym potworem.

Lily siedziała w oknie, nawet niezauważając, kiedysłońce schowało się za horyzontem, a srebrna tarcza książęca oświetliła niebo, w towarzystwie miliona drobnych światełek, zwanychgwiazdami. Kobieta sprawdziła godzinę. Było pięć po dwunastej. Severusa nie było już prawie trzy i pół godziny. Lily mimo swojego gniewu, poczuła zmartwienie, na tak długą nieobecność czarodzieja, na którego była tak zła.

Aleoprócz zmartwienia czuła coś jeszcze.Coś, czegonie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Czy to był strach? Żal? Może litość? Nie wiedziała.

A może ona tak tu na niego czeka, a Severus wrócił do swojej kwatery wHogwarcie?

-Mispi! - z cichym trzaskiem pojawiła sięskrzatka.

\- CoMispimoże zrobić dla, pani Lily? - zapytało stworzenie. Brakowało w jej oczach zwykłego blasku i nie skakała z podekscytowania. Jedyne co wyrażała jej postawa to zatroskanie.

\- Czy możesz sprawdzić, czy Severus wrócił do swojej kwatery wHogwarcie?

\- Tak jest. -skrzatkazniknęła z popem, by kilka sekund późnej znowu pojawić się w pokoju. - Mistrza Severusa nie ma wHogwarcie, pani Lily. - kobietapoczuła, jak coś w niej się ścisnęło.

\- Dziękuję,Mispi. -skrzatkazniknęła z trzaskiem, pozostawiając Lily samą w pokoju. Kobieta znów oparła głowę o ścianę, patrząc wokno. W jej umyśle kłębiły się najróżniejsze myśli, a każde związane zSeverusemi przepełnione zmartwieniem. Lily nawet niewiedziała, kiedyzamknęła oczy.

**Następny rozdział: "19.'Nic mi nie jest'"****Do następnego!**


	19. 19 Nic mi nie jest

**_Poprzednio:_**

_\- Mistrza Severusa nie ma w Hogwarcie, pani Lily. - kobietapoczuł, jak coś w niej się ścisnęło.__\- Dziękuję,Mispi. -skrzatkazniknęła z trzaskiem, pozostawiając Lily samą w pokoju. Lily znów oparła głowę o ścianę, patrząc w okno. W jej umyśle kłębiły się najróżniejsze myśli, a każde związane zSeverusemi przepełnione zmartwieniem. Lily nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zamknęła oczy._

Z niespokojnego snu obudził Lily trzask dochodzący z korytarza. Kobieta zamrugała kilkakrotnie zdezorientowana, co ją zbudziło. Sprawdziła godzinę. Było wpół do drugiej.

Zielonooka przetarła ręką oczy. Musiała zasnąć. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy.

Lily znów usłyszała jakiś dźwięk z korytarza, który zdefiniowała jako chrupanie szkła. Kobieta podniosła się na nogi i oświetlając sobie drogę świetlną kulą, poszła w stronę drzwi. To pewnie Severus, nareszcie wrócił. Rudowłosa czarownica czuła jak zmartwienie ją opuszcza.

Wyszła na korytarz, gdzie zobaczyła Severusa, stojącego przy komodzie. U jego stóp leżała roztrzaskana waza. Lily zmierzyła czarodzieja uważnym spojrzeniem. Mimo że korytarzbył słabo oświetlony tylko światłem magicznej kuli, widziała jego sztywną postawę ibladość twarzy.Aleto zignorowała. No kto po spotkaniu największego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów nie wyglądałby tak jak Severus teraz?

Severus powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę źródła światła, mrużąc przy tym oczy na nagłą jasność. Lily stała obok wejścia do swojej sypialni, świetlną kulą oświetlając korytarz. Severus jęknął wewnętrznie. Nie miał ani ochoty, ani sił na kłótnie z nią. Sam się sobie dziwił jakim cudem stał jeszcze na nogach, po czterech rundachŚmierciożerczejzabawy. Czuł ból przy każdym ruchu, a nawet oddechu. A jednak niechciał, byLily wiedziała. Nadal był na nią zły. Już wystarczająco się wtrąciła w jego życie jak na jeden dzień.

\- Późno wróciłeś. - zauważyła spokojnym głosem, uważnie lustrując go spojrzeniem. Gniew już minął. Severus wykorzystał całą swoją pozostałą energię, by nie ucałować podłogi.

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że z troski o mnie nie mogłaś spać? -zapytał, starając się utrzymać swój zwykły sarkazm, alez marnym skutkiem. Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Severus brzmiał... dziwnie. W jej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała ostrożnie z nutą podejrzliwości, marszcząc brwi. Coś było nie tak.

\- Wspaniale. - odparł krótko, ignorując mroczki przed oczami. Drżenie i ból w jego ciele narastało. Severuswalczył,bysię nie skrzywić. Nie chciał nic innego, jak tylko iść do siebie.Aleniemógł się ruszyć, by Lily nie zauważyła karmazynowej kałuży,zbierającej się u jego stóp.

\- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze... - zaczęła Lily z mimowolną troską, podchodząc do niego kilka kroków. Severus z wysiłkiem uniósł dłoń, zatrzymując ją w miejscu.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - starał się brzmieć pewnie, ale nawet on wiedział, że mu nie wyszło. Zignorował coraz intensywniejsze mroczki przed oczami. Lily zmierzyła czarodzieja przed sobą uważnie wzrokiem. Widziała, że coś jest nie tak, ale skoro się upiera, to nie będzie naciskać.

\- Jak chcesz. -odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dobranoc. - Lily wolno wycofała się kilka kroków do tyłu. Severus wypuścił powietrze z ulgą, że go zostawiła. Zrobił dwa kroki, gdy napadła go fala bólu i zawrotów głowy. Mężczyznazachwiał się niebezpiecznie, łapiąc się ręką komody,z której strącił kolejny szklany bibelot.

Severus już był bliski upadku, gdy Lily pojawiła się obok. Kobietawsunęła się pod jego ramię, jedną ręką łapiąc go w pasie,a drugą oparła na jego torsie, nieświadoma jego ran. Czuła, jak sztywnieje. Severus natychmiast zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy ostry ból ponownie przeszył jego ciało, gdyż Lily nieświadomie położyła dłoń na jednej z większych ran. Czarownica natychmiast zabrała rękę. Kobieta spojrzała na swoją dłoń, która była umazana krwią. Lily z trwogą obejrzała się przez ramię,bojąc się, co zobaczy.Ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zobaczyła smugi krwi znaczące jego ścieżkę i większą karmazynową kałużę w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Już wiedziała, co oznacza w jego słowniku"Nic mi nie jest".

Czarownica spojrzała na Severusa, którego twarz była ściągnięta bólem. Miał zaciśnięte boleśnie powieki i usta rozchylone w niemym krzyku. Lily czuła, jak drżał w cierpieniu. Czuła żal i niezrozumiale wielką troskę o czarnowłosego mężczyznę, na którego jeszcze kilka godzin temu była tak wściekła. Już wiedziała, że to spotkanie nie było dla niego dobre.Zastanawiała się, co się stało.Czyżby Voldemortbył dziś nie w humorze?

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie będzie się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Po kilku minutach starania się opanowania bólu, Severus wrócił do rzeczywistości. W cichym korytarzu słychać było jego ciężki, bolesny oddech. Czuł na sobie wzrok Lily. Odmówił spojrzenia jej w oczy. Nie chciał widzieć litości w jej spojrzeniu. Zamiast tego zawiesił głowę, ukrywając twarz za kurtyną czarnych włosów, skupiając się na oddychaniu, a nie na bólu.Ale, gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyłby szczerą troskę.

Zrobił krok, chcąc odejść, ale Lily go nie puściła. Severus nie próbował się wyszarpać z niechcianego uścisku. Nie miał na to sił. Zamiast tego pozwolił prowadzić się krok po kroku do jego pokoju. Severus mrugnął zaciekle, próbując nie ucałować podłogi i zmusił nogi dodalszejwędrówki. Tak dwoje czarowników powoli, krok za krokiem przemierzało cichy korytarz.

Gdy dotarli do celu, Lily otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła Severusa do jego sypialni. Zaprowadziła go do łóżka, sadzając go na nim. W samą porę, bo gdy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, stracił przytomność.

Lily będąc całkowicie w trybie uzdrowiciela, rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące. Gdy kobieta przeczytała pergamin, była zaszokowana, że dał radę aportować się do dworu i jeszcze pokonać salon i schody. Cieszyła się i jednocześnie poczuła strach. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby był sam, niedotarłbydo pokoju iwykrwawiłbysię na śmierć.

Uzdrowicielka wezwała potrzebne eliksiry oraz opatrunki i zabrała się do pracy. Szybkim zaklęciem wprowadziła eliksir Przeciwkrwotoczny, Uzupełniający Krew i Przeciwbólowy z łagodnym Bezsennym Snem do systemu. Machnięciem różdżkipozbyła się górnej części czarnej szaty, pozostawiając białą koszulę.Znaczy teraz to czerwoną. Cały przód koszuli był karmazynowy. Oczy Lily rozszerzyły się i pobladła. Nigdy nie widziała tyle krwi.

Drżącymi rękami zaczęła odpinać guziki,bojąc się, co zobaczy.Gdy odpięła koszulę, zachłysnęła się powietrzem, zasłaniając nadgarstkiem usta, na widok jak ją powitał. Podczas swojego krótkiego czasu pracy jako uzdrowicielka, nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Cała klatka piersiowa mężczyzny była pokryta mniej lub bardziej płytkimi cięciami i dwoma głębszymi, biegnącymi pod ukosem ranami, z których teraz powoli sączyła się krew. Drgawkipocruciatusoweteż nie odpuszczały. Przynajmniej sądziła, że to są tylkopocruciatusowe. Co, na Merlina, ci zwyrodnialcy z nim robili?!

Lily potrząsnęła głową, mrugając zaciekle, by wrócić do rzeczywistości. Nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na rozklejanie. Nie, gdy stan Severusa niejest na tyle stabilny, by mógł oddalić się od bram Śmierci.

Rudowłosa kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie zasklepiające rany, lecz ono zadziałało tylko na jedną. Miała wykonać całą serię zaklęć, by zasklepić wszystkie drobne rany, pozostawiając tylko cienkie czerwone linie. Niestety na dwa największe cięcia zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Lily próbowała wszystkich innych znanych sobie zaklęć, ale tylko jedno byłow staniezasklepić rany tak delikatnie, że przy najdelikatniejszym ruchu mogły się ponownie otworzyć. Musiała pomugolskuzabezpieczyć je przed otwarciem. WezwałaMispi, z prośbą o gorącą wodę, gazę oraz igłę i nić. Skrzatka przerażona stanem zdrowia swojego Mistrza natychmiast wykonała polecenie, po powrocie zostając w pokoju na wypadek, gdyby była potrzebna. Wodnistymi oczami śledziła każdy ruch rudowłosej czarownicy.

Lily najdelikatniej jakmogła, przemyła rany eliksierem dezynfekującym,wcześniej robiąc to samo z igłą i nicią. Jej matka była lekarką, więc młoda czarownica dostała szybki kursmugolskiejpomocy medycznej, w tym także z szycia ran.

Starając się najlepiej jak mogła, zabrała się do szycia.Mężczyzna drgnął, gdy zimną dłonią dotknęła skóry. Gdy siędenerwowała, robiło jej się zimno.To była jej normalna reakcja na nerwy.

Gdy skończyła, usunęła krew z rąk i ciała Severusa. Spojrzała z troską na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Zakon nie docenia pracy, Severusa. Niewiedzą, przez comusiprzechodzić, byzdobyć informacje, z których korzystają. Zamiast być wdzięcznym, za zdobytą wiedzę odpłacają mu nieufnością i pogardą.

Wzrok zielonookiej kobiety zjechał na nagi tors śpiącego czarodzieja, który pełen był czerwonychliń. Lily zmrużyła oczy, lekko pochylając się naczarodziejem. Z bliższej odległości dostrzegła inne, białe linie. Blizny wyglądające na znacznie starsze i nieco grubsze. Czarownica odsunęła się, zamykając oczy, w których zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

Blizny, których nie powinien mieć, żaden młody człowiek, towszystko, cojest pamiątką po jego dzieciństwie.

Przypomniała sobie słowaElieen. Wcześniej miała tylko słowa jego matki, a teraz miała dowód. Nie to, że wcześniej jej nie wierzyła.Aleusłyszeć, a zobaczyć na własne oczy to dwie różne sprawy.

Lily otworzyła oczy, by znów zobaczyć pokryty świeżymi i starszymi bliznami tors pogrążonego w niespokojnym śnie mężczyzny. Pchana impulsem wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie przejechała palcem wskazującym po jednej z białychliń. Czuła, jak Severus nieprzyjemnie spina się przy dotyku.ZaśLily poczuła nieznany prąd, przechodzący przez jej dłoń. Szybko zabrała rękę, rumieniąc się przy tym zaciekle. Co ona u licha wyprawia?! Dlaczego w ogóle go dotknęła?

Lily potrząsnęła głową, nadal czując ciepło na twarzy. Dobrze, że chociaż Severus spał i nie widział jej ruchu. Młoda kobietapoczuła, jak gorąco znowu powraca na jej policzki.

Czarownica machnięciem różdżki oplotła cały jego torsbandażemi przemieniła jego ubranie. Przykryła rannego czarodzieja kołdrą. Obok łóżka wyczarowała fotel, w którym usiadła. W jakiś sposób nie potrafiła teraz iść do siebie i zasnąć.

Nie zapięła koszuli. Stwierdziła, że to nie miało wielkiego sensu, bo cała klatka piersiowa Severusa byłazabandażowana. A poza tym to nie tak, że nie widziała go już bez koszuli. Co prawda to było na ich czwartym roku, gdy Severus wpadł na genialny pomysł pływania w jeziorze, ale to chyba nie robi różnicy, prawda?

No możepozatym, że Severus nie ma już czternastu lat, a dwadzieścia jeden. Wyrósł na dorosłego, na swój sposób, przystojnego mężczyznę. Może nie był tak przyciągający uwagę, jakJames, a jednak na swój sposób ją pociągał.

Lily siedziała w fotelu i studiując twarz śpiącego mężczyzny. Bladość nie była niczym nowym. W jego rodzinie to normalne. Wąskie usta, prawdopodobnie cecha TobiasaSnape'a podobnie jak lekko zakrzywiony, orli nos, ale nie była w stu procentach pewna, bo nie za dobrze pamiętała starszegoSnape'a. Kształt oczu odziedziczył zdecydowanie po matce. Kolor musiał być dziedzictwem jego ojca.Aleto połączenie podobało się Lily. Wzrok na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się ostry i zimny,ale gdyna niąpatrzył,kobieta widział w nim pewną miękkość iciepło, którego inni mogli nie zauważyć w onyksowych tęczówkach.

Ostatnie, o czympomyślałaLily, zanimzasnęła w objęciach Morfeusza,to, żepodoba się jejsposób, w jakijego oczy błyszczą.

Następnego dnia rano, Lily obudziły ciepłe promienie słońca, wpadające przez okno łaskoczącjej twarz. Kobieta przetarła ręką twarz imrużąc oczy, rozejrzała się po pokoju.Jej wzrok natychmiast padł na śpiącą postać na łóżku. Lily wstała z fotela, zrzucając przy tym koc, którym niepamiętała, bysię przykrywała.Mispimusiała go przynieść, gdy zasnęła.

Kobieta podeszła do łóżka, delikatnie siadając na krawędzi. Severus nadal spał, chociaż niezdrowa bladość jego twarzy nieco ustąpiła. Jego klatka piersiowa miarowo wznosiła się i upadała. Lily obserwowała jego spokojną we śnie twarz. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, gdy spał. Powieki ukrywały onyksowe, zazwyczaj zimne tęczówki. Łagodnie wygięte usta, nie tak jak zwykle wykrzywione gniewem lub złośliwością. Lily wyciągnęła rękę, odgarniając zbłąkany kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego czoła. Wyglądał... Przystojnie.

Lily potrząsnęła głową, natychmiast wycofując rękę. O czym ona myśli? Ostatnimi czasy to już nie pierwszy raz, kiedy przyłapywała się na takich myślach. Nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak o nim myślała. Zawsze był dla niej tylko przyjacielem, niemyślała o nim w kategorii kogoś, z kim mogła być.Lily wyśmiała ten absurdalny pomysł. Severus to członek Zakonu i jej przyjaciel. Przyjaciel? Czy znów był nim dla niej?

Rozmyślania Lily przerwał szum kominka, doskonale słyszalny w cichym domu. Kobieta delikatnie wstała i poszła do wyjścia. Ostatni raz rzuciła okiem na śpiącegoSeverusa, zanimcicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Kobieta poszła korytarzem w stronę schodów, ciekawa kto przyszedł.

-Severusie? - Lily przystanęła w miejscu, słysząc napięty głos LucjuszaMalfoy'a.Mimo żeznała prawdę o ich małej grupie exŚmierciożerców, nadal mu nie ufała.

\- Severusie? - Lily wznowiła wędrówkę do salonu. Gdy zeszła po schodach zobaczyła Malfoy'a wychodzącego z jadalni, wyraźnie szukającego właściciela domu. -Sever... - blond Arystokrata przerwał spodziewając się Severusa, a nie Lily. - Przepraszam, spodziewałem się Severusa.

\- Jest na górze. - odparła krótko Lily. Lucjusz zlustrował wzrokiem Lily. Kobietawyglądała, jakby dopiero wstała po nie przespanej nocy.Włosy w lekkim nie ładzie, oczy zmęczone.

\- Jak się czuje? - zapytał Lucjusz ze zmartwieniem słyszalnym w głosie.

\- Trudno powiedzieć, teraz śpi,Malfoy...

\- Lucjusz. - przerwał arystokrata. Lily zamrugała.

\- Słucham?

\- Wiem, że nie masz powodu mi ufać, ale jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Nie musisz mówić do mnie per pan. - wyjaśnił Arystokrata. Gdyby Lily nie była tak zmęczona, byłaby bardzo zaskoczona. Nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu się uśmiechnęła. - Mogę go zobaczyć?

\- Oczywiście. Chodź za mną. - Lily poprowadziłaMalfoy'a po schodach na piętro.

\- Jaki był jego stan? - zapytał Lucjusz, idąc obok rudowłosej wiedźmy. Lily prychnęła.

\- Pozwolę sobie zacytować Severusa:"Nic mi nie jest". - odpowiedziała Lily sarkastycznie parodiując Severusa. Lucjusz pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Cały on. Choćby był umierający, też nic mu nie jest. Nie cierpi, gdy ma prosić kogokolwiek o pomoc. - WidaćMalfoyteż już przejrzał Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Niestety. - Lily otworzyła drzwi na końcu korytarza. Dwoje czarowników weszło do środka. Severus nadal spałnieświadomy dwóch obserwatorów. Lily zerknęła ukradkiem na blond arystokratę. W szarych oczach mężczyzny dostrzegła coś na kształt szczerej troski o przyjaciela.

\- Jakie były jego obrażenia? - zapytał cicho Lucjusz, sam niewiedząc, czychce znać odpowiedź.

-Na pewnoCruciatus,Culerztego, coudało mi się odkryć. Sądzę, że jeszcze wiele innych ciemnychzaklęć powodujących ból, ale nic trwałego. - odpowiedziała równie cicho Lily, patrząc na nie ruchomą postać na łóżku. - I oprócz tego jeszcze jedno zaklęcie tnące, którego nie znam, a z którym miałam problem.

-Sectumsempra. - MruknąłMalfoypod nosem. Pytające spojrzenie Lily zmusiło go do wyjaśnienia. - Jedno z ulubionych zaklęć Czarnego Pana.

\- Jest na nie przeciwzaklęcie?

\- Tak.Alemało kto je zna. - odpowiedział szybkoMalfoy. Lily czuła, że nie mówi jej wszystkiego ozaklęciu, ale postanowiła to zostawić. Późnej zapyta o nie Severusa.

\- Dajmy mu w spokoju odpocząć. - powiedziała Lily. Lucjusz w zgodzie pokiwał głową.

\- To i tak nie wygląda najgorzej. - stwierdził, gdy już byli na korytarzu. Lily spojrzała na arystokratę niedowierzająco.

\- Nie wygląda najgorzej? - powtórzyła głucho.

\- Jak nakogoś, ktoprzeżył cztery rundy, uwierz mi, to wygląda całkiem dobrze. - rzekł prosto Lucjusz. - I zanim zapytasz, stąd wiem.Rosier się przechował dziś rano, jakimi klątwami go poczęstował. - słysząc to Lily miała ochotę przetrzepaćRosierowiskórę.

\- A czym Severus na to zasłużył? - zapytała Lily, gdy szli do salonu. Chociaż wiedziała, że Severus mógł nie zrobić nic. Mógł zostać wytypowany, bo za głośno oddychał. Voldemort nie potrzebowałpowodu, by dręczyć któregokolwiekŚmierciożercę.

\- Severus miał przygotować eliksir dla Czarnego Pana na wczorajszy wieczór. Płynną formęCruciatusa.Alejakimś sposobem go zepsuł. Czarny Pan był o to wściekły. - odpowiedział Lucjusz, siadając na fotelu. - Severus jest najlepszym MistrzemEliksirów, jakiegoznam. Zachodzę wgłowę, jakimcudem zniszczył eliksir. Musiał być chyba naprawdę rozkojarzony. - Lily poczuła, jak poczucie winy oblewa ją jakkubeł zimnej wody. To przez nią Severus musiał wczoraj przejść piekło. Zdenerwowała go i zniszczył eliksir. To jej wina.

Lucjusz zauważył jej nagłą zmianę w postawie. Właściwie zinterpretował jej milczenie, jako żecoś wie na ten temat.

\- Pokłóciliście się wczoraj. - bardziejstwierdził, niż zapytał.Jej milczenie wziął za"tak". - Niech zgadnę. Przypadkiem przeczytał list Pottera do ciebie z przeprosinami? - Lily nawet nie zadała sobietrudu, byzapytać skąt wie, bo domyśliła się, że Severus musiał powiedziećMalfoy'owi. Nie to, że była z tego zadowolona.

\- Bardziej, że to ja weszłam do zamkniętego pokoju na poddaszu. - Brwi Lucjusza zniknęły za linią włosów.

\- Kobieto, czy ty masz skłonności samobójcze? - zapytał arystokrata, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem i pewną miarą podziwu.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczyła, trochę zdezorientowana zachowaniem Lucjusza. Zachowywał się jak nieMalfoy, którego znała zHogwartu.

\- Weszłaś do tego pokoju i jeszcze żyjesz. To naprawdę cud. - Lily była już na tyle rozbudzona, byzacząć małe śledztwo.

\- A tywiesz, co w nim jest?- Lucjusz pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To jedna z tych rzeczy, o których Severus nigdy mi nie powiedział. Mam podejrzenia, że jest to związane z jego przeszłością przedHogwartem, która nie była taka kolorowa. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Lily słyszała smutek w głosie arystokraty. Zaczynała dostrzegać, że Lucjusz naprawdę przyjmuje się losem Severusa. Traktuje go jak prawdziwego przyjaciela, a nie jak kogoś z kogo ma tylko korzyści. - Wiem, tylko żejego ojciec dużo pił i nigdy nie zaakceptował czarodziejskiego dziedzictwa Severusa. Podejrzewam, że ty wiesz więcej, w końcu znacie się dłużej. - Lily uniosła podejrzliwie brew. Czuła się, jakby Malfoypróbował coś z niej wyciągnąć. Lucjusz chyba doskonale wyczuł jej myśli. - Nie próbuję wyciągnąć z ciebie informacji.

\- I tak bym nic ci nie powiedziała. - skwitowała Lily.

\- Wiem o tym. I nie jest moją intencją sprawdzanie ciebie.

\- A co nią jest? - jeśli ta rozmowa odsamego początku była dziwna, to teraz robiła się jeszcze dziwniejsza. Lily nie do końca wiedziała jak ma rozmawiać z tym innym LucjuszemMalfoy'em.

Arystokrata westchnął głęboko.

\- Wiem, że nie maszpowodu, bymi wierzyć, ale chociaż przemyślto, coci powiem. - Lily z zainteresowaniem wpatrywała się w blond czarodzieja. - Po waszej kłótni na piątym roku, wtedy gdy nazwał cię tym słowem. - Lily nie okazała zaskoczenia, że nawet nie zacytował tego słowa. - Trochę korespondowałem zSeverusem.Czytając jego listy, mogłem wywnioskować bardzo wiele.W tamtej chwili nie zwróciłem na to takwielkiejuwagi, ale widziałem, że bardzo żałowałtego, cozrobił. Wtedy nie, ale teraz wiem jak bardzo. Ta wina zjada go od środka i on sobie nie potrafi tego wybaczyć. Do tej pory. Jego przeszłość tylko powiększa ten ciężar. On... Trzyma wszystko w sobie, chcąc być silnym i nie okazywać słabości, ale to niszczy go od środka. Nie mówię, że to twoja wina, Lily, ale proszę byś choć spróbowała mu pomóc, bo ja nie jestem w stanie. A niemogę dłużej patrzeć, jak zmienia się w pustą izimną skorupę jego dawnej osobowości. - Lily była tak pochłonięta analizowaniem słów Lucjusza, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że nazwał ją po imieniu. Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Ale on nie pozwala sobie pomóc. Wie, że nie może poradzić sobie ze wszystkim sam, ale nie chce zaufać, chociaż sam tego pragnie ode mnie. - odparła szczerze Lily, na moment zapominając o swoich wątpliwościach względem arystokraty.

\- Jeżeli jest ktokolwiek, ktomoże mu pomóc, to jesteś tylko ty.- stwierdził Lucjusz.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewien? -zapytała Lily, marszcząc brwi,w niezrozumieniu. Naprawdę niewiedziała, dlaczegoMalfoytak się przy tym upiera.

Lucjusz szybko myślał naodpowiedzią. Nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć"Bo Severus jest w tobie zakochany do szaleństwa", ponieważ to nie jegomiejsce, byto mówić. Oczywiście główny zainteresowany nic takiego mu nie powiedział. Lucjusz sam to wywnioskował. Doskonale znał ten blask, gdy wymawiał jej imię, a ponieważ sam tego doświadczył z Narcyzą, nie mógł pomylić tegozniczym innym.

\- Bo byliście przyjaciółmi i ta nić nigdy nie zniknęła.

**Następny rozdział: "20. Przebaczenie"****Bye!**


	20. 20 Przebaczenie

James z furią rzucił teczkę z dokumentami na stół. Pergaminy rozsypały się na biurku, uzupełniając kompletny nieład, jaki już panował na nim.

Nie długo minie prawie miesiąc odkątLily tajemniczo zniknęła i nie pozostał po niej ślad. Śledztwo w tej sprawie nie wykazało nic, co naprowadziłoby go na jakąś poszlakę, cokolwiek. To wygląda jakby w chwili aportacji sprzed Potter Manor rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Oczywiście Dumbledorewiedział, gdzie jest jego żona, ale nie było szanswyciągnąćtej informacji z nieoficjalnego Lidera Światła. Dyrektor dał to jasno do zrozumienia, podczas ostatniej rozmowy.

James zastanawiał się nawet na oficjalnym oskarżeniem dyrektora o porwanie bądź bezprawne pozbawienie wolności, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nic z tego. W Ministerstwie by go wyśmiali. No, bo jak Naczelny MagWizegamotumiałbyzrobić taką rzecz? Ważniejsze pytanie: Po co? To bez sensu.

Większość Zakonu uważała, że to sprawka Śmierciożerców, aleSnapetwierdził, że nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. No właśnie,Snape.

James był pewien, że ta gnidaSmarkerus maczał w tym palce. Na pewno w akcie zemsty na nim za te wszystkie lata wHogwarcie, porwał Lily i więzi ją w jakimś zimnym lochu. Obślizgły drań! James był pewien, żeSnape miał coś z tym wspólnego. Zdecydowanie!

Alez niego też nic nie ma szans wyciągnąć. Snapejest mistrzem oszustwa. Niema szans, by cokolwiek zdradził na ten temat,zakładając, że coś wie.Pozatym, dlaczegomiałby współpracować?Snapeprędzejporzuciłby

swoje nazwisko i dobrowolnie udał się doAzkabanuniżpomógłbyJamesowi w jakiejkolwiek sprawie.

Potter zabębnił palcami w blat jesionowego biurka. JednakSnapeto jakna raziejego jedyny trop.

James westchnął głęboko. Na następnym spotkaniu Zakonu spróbuje jakoś podpytać Smarkerusa z nadzieją, że jeśli coś wie, pośliźnie sięzdradzającinformacje. Chociaż to mało prawdopodobne.Alewarto spróbować, prawda?

A jak już znajdzie Lily to nie wypuści jej z rąk. Będzie żałowała, że uciekła. Do tego stopnia, że następnym razem nie odważy się nawet pomyśleć o ucieczce. Inni będą widzieć Lilytam, gdziejej miejsce, u jego boku, jako jego wierną żoną. Tymczasem on iFelicity będą dalej ciągnąć ichpłomiennyromans. A Lily niechwie,kim jest.Tylko zwykłąszlamą.

Lily znów siedziała zwinięta w fotelu przy łóżkuSeverusa z książką na kolanach. Lucjusz nie długo późnej wrócił doMalfoyManor, uprzedzając uprzejmie, że Narcyza bardzo chciała ją zobaczyć, więc Lily powinna się spodziewać wizyty paniMalfoy w najbliższym czasie. Rudowłosa czarownica niewiedziała, czysię ma cieszyć, czynie. Z jednej strony obawiała się wizyty jednej z kuzynek Syriusza, ale z drugiej strony cieszyła się, że to Narcyza. Mogła to byćBellatriks. Z ich dwóch Lily bardziej obawiała się starszej siostry Black. Cóż, miała ku temu podstawy.

Po odejściu Lucjusza, Lily jeszcze zerknęła na śpiącegoSeverusa, zanim poszła zjeść i doprowadzić się do ładu. Dziś zajęło jej to zadziwiająco mało czasu.

Teraz, późnym popołudniem siedziała przy jego łóżku z książką na kolanach, której w ogóle nie czytała. Tylko patrzyła na litery, a jaj wzrok co jakiś czas uciekał na śpiącą sylwetkę czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Za każdym razem, gdyłapała się na tym, szybko odwracała spojrzenie.Dlaczego z nim siedzi? Przecież jego stan już się ustabilizował, a on sam był pogrążony w leczniczym śnie. Lily tłumaczyła sobie, że to dlatego by nie był sam. Czy tylko?

Lily potrząsnęła głową, wracając znów do książki.

_Jeżeli jest ktokolwiek, kto może mu pomóc, to tylko ty_.

Słowa LucjuszaMalfoy'azadźwięczałyjej w głowie. Lily nadal nierozumiała, dlaczego arystokrata jest tego taki pewien. To jak by wiedział o czymś, czego ona nie wie. Jednak kobieta niemiała pojęcia, co to może być.Nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

_Ta wina zjada go od środka i on sobie nie potrafi tego wybaczyć. Do tej pory._

Lily westchnęła smutno, opierając głowę na ręce. Kilka zbłąkanych pasm, wyciągniętych z kasztanowo rudego warkocza zwisało po obu stronach jej twarzy. Przygryzła wargę. Wiedziała, że żałował. Widziała to w jego oczach, gdy wspomniała o tym podczas ich ostatniej kłótni. Rudowłosa kobieta doszła do wniosku, że nie czuła już do niego o to żalu. Chociaż ból na samo wspomnienie gdzieś tam pozostał.

_Trzyma wszystko w sobie, chcąc być silnym i nie okazywać słabości, ale to niszczy go od środka._

Z tym Lily się zgadzała.Severusnigdy nie lubił prosić o pomoc. Sądził, że w jakiś sposób to jest słabość.Szczególnie gdychodziło o coś takiego, jak przyznanie się do błędu. Cały on.Ale Lucjusz miał rację. Ta wina zabija go od środka. Z dobrych ludzi robi zimne sobowtóry ich samych.

_Nie mówię, że to twoja wina Lily, ale proszę byś choć spróbowała mu pomóc, bo ja nie jestem w stanie. A niemogę dłużej patrzeć, jak zmienia się w pustą izimną skorupę jego dawnej osobowości._

Czy jest w stanie to zrobić? Czy jest w stanie pomockomuś, ktonie chce pomocy? Severusbył człowiekiem upartym, więc ciężko było go do czegoś przekonać.Alebyło to możliwe.

Lily przymknęła no moment oczy, by po kilku sekundach jej otworzyć. Podjęła decyzję. Spróbuje. Spróbuje znów odzyskać przyjaciela.

Uwagę Lily przykuł jęk dochodzący z łóżka, gdySeveruspróbował się poruszyć. Kobieta natychmiast odłożyła książkę i podeszła do łóżka przyjaciela, przysiadając na kraju. Mężczyzna z trudem otworzył powieki, by zaraz je zamknąć, kiedy oślepiła go nagła jasność panująca w pokoju. Chociaż jego sypialnia nie była tak bardzo oświetlona. Jednak pierwsze otwarcie oczu po takim, dość długim czasie jest jak spojrzenie wprost na słońce. Bolesne.

Druga próba się powiodła iSeverusrozejrzał się po pokoju. Pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy na pierwszy plan to lekko zamazana,

Lily, siedząca na krawędzi jego łóżka. Kobieta przyglądała się mu z widoczną troską na twarzy.

\- Lily...? - cichy szept. To tyle ile udało mu wydusić z dość długonieużywanegogardła.

\- Jak się czujesz,Severusie? - zapytała cicho Lily z radością, zmieszaną z troską. Kobieta cieszyła się, żeSeveruswreszcie się obudził. Jednak nadal martwiła się o jego stan. Gdy uważniej się przyjrzała białymbandażomna jego torsie, mogła dostrzec delikatne czerwonawe przebarwienia, w miejscach dwóch ukośnych cięć. Będzie musiała je zmienić na nowe.Zastanawiała się, czynie lepiej było zrobić to, gdy jeszcze spał,ale, tak czy owak, byłojuż za późno.

Severusnie odpowiedział od razu. Jak się czuł?Szczerze mówiąc, fatalnie.Z każdego zakamarka jego ciała dobiegał ból, domagając się swojej uwagi. Szczególnie na piersi, gdzie Czarny Panpoczęstowałgo jego własnym zaklęciem,_Sectumsemprą_, i gdzie późnej Yaxleydołożył_Culera_. Drgawki pocruciatusowenadal się utrzymały,trwając zdecydowanie dłużej, niż powinny,co zapewne było wynikiem zmieszania kilkunastu innych ciemnych zaklęć.

\- A jak wyglądam? - zapytał starając się zachować ironiętam, gdziejej miejsce, wcześniej oczyszczającgardło, bynie brzmieć takżałośnie.Severusnienawidził braku swojego naturalnego tembru głosu.

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc delikatną nutę ironii. Powraca starySeverusSnape. Pomimo stanu zdrowia, mniej niż dobrego, nie zapomina osarkazmie.

\- Lepiej niż ostatniej nocy. - odpowiedziała delikatnie.Severuszmarszczył brwi, patrząc w sufit. Co Lily ma na myśli...? Nagle uderzyły go wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Od ich kłótni, przez spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, po jego niemalże dosłowny upadek, gdyby nie Lily. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał to ból i drobne, delikatne dłonie pomagające mu usiąść na łóżku, zanim zapadła ciemność. Więc jego kłamliwe zapewnienie"Nic mi nie jest", można uznać za nic nie warte, bo jego ciało postanowiło zrobić coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Świetnie!

Lilyobserwowała, jak mieszane emocje biegną przez jego oczy.Severuspobladł. Musiał sobie przypomnieć zdarzenia ze wczoraj. Kobieta jużprzewidywała, co zrobi dalej.Za chwilę pewnie powie coś głupiego, żeby zostawiła go w spokoju.

Nagle, Lily nawet nie wiedziała kiedy,Severus spróbował podnieść się na łokciach. Jego ciało zalała fala bólu w proteście. Cichy jęk mimowolnie uciekł z jego ust.

\- Nie ruszaj się. - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta. Lily położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, powstrzymując upartego czarodzieja od dalszego ranienia siebie. Severusniechętnie usłuchał.Ból, jakigoprzeszył na moment, pozbawił go tlenu.

Lily zmarszczyła krytycznie brwi na widok mocniejszych plamkarmazynuna białym materiale. Machnięciem różdżki napełniła miskę na stoliku ciepłą wodą.Bandaże już leżały obok.

\- Trzeba zmienić cibandaże... - oświadczyła Lily, doskonale wiedząc, że jemu się to nie spodoba. - Musisz powoli spróbować usiąść. - I miała racje.

\- Sam mogę to zrobić. - warknąłSeverus, próbując usiąść, lecz tym razem mniej gwałtownie. Lily wstała i pomogła mu usiąść ignorując spiczastespojrzenie, jakiejej rzucił, jednak nie robiącnic, byodtrącić jej pomoc.

\- Wiedziałam, że tak powiesz. - odparła rozbawiona kobieta jego dziecinną odzywką. Alice miała rację, że z facetami jest czasem gorzej niż z dziećmi. - Jednak w tej chwili nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać różdżki, nie mówiąc już o zmianiebandaży.Pozatym to ja jestem tu uzdrowicielką, _Mistrzu Eliksirów. -_ Lily nic nie mogła poradzić na rozbawienie, spowodowane jego zachowaniem.

\- Jestem w stanie to zrobić. - sprzeciwił się mężczyzna, uspakajając oddech. Lily spojrzała mu prosto w twarz, udając rozrachunek "za"i"przeciw".

\- Nie sądzę. - stwierdziła, uśmiechając się lekko.Severuswestchnął, opierając się o poduszki,które Lilypoprawiła tak, by mógł siedzieć nie nadwyrężając się bardziej.Nie miał siły się z nią kłócić.

Lily wygięła lekko tryumfalnie wargi, wiedząc, że wygrała. Kobieta spróbowałaściągnąć koszulę i napotkała kolejny protest.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytajSeverus, marszcząc dziwnie brwi. Lily zatrzymała się w pół ruchu.

\- Jak mogę ściągnąćbandaże, nie ściągając koszuli? - zapytała retorycznie Lily, używając tonu stosownego dla pięciolatka.

\- Jestem pewien, że możesz się postarać. - oświadczył czarodziej. Lily zastanowiła się chwilę nad jego oporem, zanim powód sam wpadł jej do głowy. Blizny.Severusniechciał, byje widziała. Najprawdopodobniej miał świadomość, że Lily o nich wie. Jednak i tak niechciał, byjej widziała. Nie chcąc go denerwować, czarownica postanowiła podejść do jego oporu od zabawniejszej strony.

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że się wstydzisz, Severusie? - zapytała rozbawiona, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.Severusodpowiedział równie złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz, mężczyzna z reguły _najpierw_ żeni się zkobietą, _zanim_pozwoli się jej _rozebrać_. - rzucił czarodziej złośliwie. Lily czuła jak jej twarz zaczerwieniła się na jego aluzję. Ze wszystkich możliwychtekstów, jakiemógł rzucić,nie spodziewała się tego.Kobieta pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

\- Jesteś nie poprawny,Sev. - odparła Lily. Severuspoczuł rozchodzące się ciepło w klatce piersiowej, gdy usłyszał swoje dawne zdrobnienie, którego używała tylko ona. - I przypomnę ci, że widziałam cię już bez koszuli, gdy wpadłeś na genialny pomysł pływania w jeziorze. -Severusprzewrócił oczami.

\- To było na czwartym roku, Lily.

\- Tak. - kobieta potwierdziła. - Ale nie sądzę, że od tego czasu dużo się zmieniłeś. -Severus otworzył usta, gdy nagle owiało go chłodne powietrze i koszula zniknęła.Severusrzucił Lily spiczaste spojrzenie. Drugie machnięcie ibandażetakże zniknęły, odsłaniając dwa ukośne cięcia. Pozostałe, które wczoraj były zaczerwienione, już zniknęły.Severusspojrzał na dwie głębsze rany od_Sectumsempry_.

\- Szyłaś je? -zapytał cicho, dostrzegając białe końcówki nici.Lily spojrzała na jego tors, gdzie ciągły się dwie długie czerwone linie, z których powoli zaczynała sączyć się krew.

\- Żadne znane mi zaklęcie zasklepiające nie działało. - odpowiedziała równie cicho.

\- Jest jedno, które działa na ten specyficzny czar._VulneraSanentur. -_ Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie znam takiego. -Severusgorzko się uśmiechnął.

\- Bo to ja je wymyśliłem. - Lily spojrzała na Czarodzieja, którego głowa była lekko opuszcza. Ten człowiek był utalentowany, alepozwolił, byktoś dyktował mu jak ma tych talentów używać. Lily zabrała różdżkę ze stolika.

\- Jak je rzucić? -Severusuniósł trochę twarz.

\- Powoli prowadzisz różdżkę nad raną i melodyjnym tonem wymawiasz zaklęcie. - Lily, zaklęciem usunęła nici izrobiła dokładnie tak, jak powiedział.Uważnie, nie tracąc koncentracji,obserwowała, jak obie rany się zabliźniają,pozostawiając po sobie tylko dwie czerwone linie. Lily na moment zawiesiła wzrok na bliznach, ale szybko go zabrała. Nie na tyle szybko, bySeverusnie zauważył. Czarodziej ubrał się, zapinając koszulę, tym samym ukrywając białe blizny na bladej skórze. Lily zabrała eliksiry ze stolika. Mistrz Eliksirów dokładnie wiedząc, któryjest, na cowypił wszystkie bez grymaszenia.Severus odetchnął, gdy mikstury zabrały ze sobą ból.

Mispipojawiała się z kolacją. Oboje czarowników zjadła w milczeniu, każde zatopione w swoich myślach. Napięta atmosfera znowu powróciła. Gdy skończyli, skrzat zabrał naczynia, znów pozostawiając parę samą. Lily całą kolację wewnętrznie zbierała odwagę na rozmowę, która miała zamiar przeprowadzić. Wiedziała, że powinna pozwolićSeverusowiodpocząć, ale chciała to załatwić jeszcze dziś.

-Malf... Lucjusz był rano. - skorodziałają po tej samej stronie, Lily postanowiła zacząć zwracać się do niego po imieniu.Nie to, że naglezaczęła muufać. Dalej była ostrożna.

Severusrzucił na nią krótko okiem. Ciekawe co takiego powiedział jej Lucjusz.

\- I co mówił? - zapytał neutralnie, uważnie patrząc na Lily. Ewidentnie chciała coś powiedzieć, tylko widocznie nie wiedziała jak się za to zabrać.

\- Podał mi powód twojego stanu. - odparła cicho. Widziała jakSeverusspina się, na te słowa. Nie chciał na ten temat rozmawiać, ale nic nie powiedział, więc Lilykontynuowała. - Powiedział, że V...Sam-wiesz-ktoukarał cię za zniszczenie eliksiru. - powiedziała powoli. Severusnadal milczał, nie chcąc potwierdzić tej informacji. Lily westchnęła. - I chciałam cię przeprosić, bo zniszczyłeś go przeze mnie. - TerazSeverusspojrzał wprost na nią, zaskoczony. Czy naprawdę winiła siebie za jego karę?

\- Nie masz za co. - odparł cicho, ale zdecydowanie.

\- Nie,Severusie. Nie posłuchałam cię, wchodząc do tego pokoju, chociaż wyraźnie powiedziałeś, bymtego nie robiła i miałeś prawo być wściekły.A gdybym tego nie zrobiła, w nerwach niezniszczyłbyśeliksiru i nie byłbyś w takim stanie. - przerwała mu Lily, przedstawiając dowód swojej winy. Severus pokręcił głową. Niechciał, byczuła się winna. Chociaż faktycznie przez nią był zdenerwowany, ale był także Mistrzem Eliksirów. A ktoś z taką rangą powinien być w stanie, pomimo stresu, gniewu czy rozpaczy, uwarzyć nawet najbardziej skomplikowaną miksturę, nie niszcząc jej. Niechciał, byLily czuła się winna. Doskonalewidział, jak destrukcyjne może być poczucie winy.

\- Czy byłaś ze mną w pracowni? Czy ty rozproszyłaś moją uwagę? Czy ty wrzuciłaś kilka kropel za dużo? - zapytał mężczyzna. Lily zmarszczyła brwi lekko zdezorientowana jego pytaniami.

\- No nie, ale...

\- Byłem sam w laboratorium. Przez moją nieuwagę się rozproszyłem. To ja za bardzo przechyliłem fiolkę. A więc winę za zniszczenie mikstury ponoszę ja sam. - odpowiedział Severus. Lily westchnęła, wiedząc, że w tej kwestii go nie przekona.

\- Nadal uważam, że po części to moja wina. To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że podczas naszej kłótni powiedziałam kilka rzeczy, których nie powinnam. - Lily patrzyła gdzieś w punkt na podłodze, bawiąc się jednym ze zwisających skrętów rudych włosów.Severusdoskonale wiedział, że oboje w pewnych momentach przesadzili.Aleczasu cofnąć nie mogli.

\- Oboje byliśmy zdenerwowani, Lily.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! - przerwała mu Lily, gorliwie. - Wiem jaką ważną pracę wykonujesz dla Zakonu. Jak bardzo to niebezpieczne. Nie powinnam mówić, że z radością wracasz do tego potwora! Bo wiem, że to nie prawda. - zawołała Lily, brzmiąc prawie rozpaczliwie. Severuswestchnął. Ostatniąrzeczą, jakąchciał torozchisterowanaLily. I chociaż bolały go jej poprzednie słowa, wiedział, że po części ma rację. Musi wracać do Czarnego Pana iby zachować życie, musisię przed nim płaszczyć, czy mu się to podoba, czynie. Taką wybrał drogę i teraz ponosił jej konsekwencje.

\- Lily! -Severuszłapał Lily za jedną rękę, a drugą ułożył pod brodą, tak by mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy. Lily poczuła lekkiprąd, jaki przeszedł jej ciało, gdy mężczyzna złapał ją za dłoń. Zatopiła spojrzenie w jego onyksowych oczach. - To nie jest twoja wina, Lily.Dołączając do Czarnego Pana, popełniłem błąd iteraz płacę za to cenę. - powiedział powoliSeverus, uprawniając się, że go rozumie. - To ty Lily miałaś rację, gdy ostrzegałaś mnie przedŚlizgonami. A ja cię nie posłuchałem, bo szukałem potęgi. Byłem głupcem. -Severussię za to nienawidził. Miał wszystko.Alew pogoni za potęgą i mocą zniszczyłto, comiał najważniejsze w tamtym czasie. Ich przyjaźń.

\- Ale zrozumiałeś swój błąd i wróciłeś do światła,Sev. - odparła delikatnie Lily. Severuspuścił jej dłoń i położył obie ręce gładko na kołdrze.

\- To i tak nic nie zmienia. Jestem takim samym mordercą co oni. - mruknął gorzko, patrząc naukrytypod białym materiałem koszuli Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Symbol jego zniewolenia i błąd młodości. Kobieta złapała jego wzrok,wiedząc, o czymmyśli. Teraz, Lily złapała go za to samo przedramię. Czuła jak sztywnieje pod jej dotykiem, ale nie puściła go.

\- Nie,Severusie. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, któremu przydarzyło się wiele złych rzeczy.Alew żadnym wypadku nie jesteś jak oni. -Severusmilczał, wpatrując się w jej dłoń na jego przedramieniu.Lily poczuła lekkie ciepło na policzkach i puściła go. Severus żałował, że to zrobiła. Przez sam jej dotyk czuł ciepło, którego brakowało mu do tej pory. Mężczyzna uniósł twarz i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Lily nie odwróciła wzroku. Pod jego spojrzeniem czuła coś takiego... Nie wiedziała jak to zdefiniować. Coś trzymało jej oczy na jego onyksowych tęczówkach. Jak magnes.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - Lily nierozumiała, o comu chodzi, ale nie musiała długo czekać na wyjaśnienie. - Widzisz dobro w ludziach, nawet wtedy, gdy oni sami go w sobie nie dostrzegają. - Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedziała kobieta szczerze. - Wychowywałam się w dobrym domu, gdzie rodzice wpajali nam dobroć od małego. Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że istnieją na świecie ludzie źli do szpiku kości. Może dlatego szukam w każdym dobra. -wyjaśniła, patrząc w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

\- Szkoda, że wszyscy ludzie na świecie nie są tacy jak ty. - mruknąłSeveruscicho, ale Lily doskonale go słyszała. Po tym oświadczeniu między nimi zapadła cisza. Oboje zatopili się w swoich myślach.

Severusnie mógł wyjść z podziwu nadtym, jakącudowną osobą jest jego cicha ukochana. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo takiego jak ona. Lily była piękną, mądrą, dobrą i niezwykle wrażliwą kobietą. Jaki sposobem dostrzegła dobro wnim — człowiekupogrążonym w odcieniach szarości i otchłani bólu i zimna. Czy... Mogła mu wybaczyć? Jeślibył, choćnajmniejszy promyk nadziei mógł spróbować.Zrobiłbywszystko, żeby tylko mu wybaczyła. Chociaż uważał, że to tylko beznadziejna wiara w niemożliwe. Nie zasługuje na wybaczenie.

\- Przepraszam. - odezwał sięcicho, zanimzdążył się powstrzymać. Lily uniosła głowę zaskoczona, by na niego spojrzeć. - Przepraszam zato, copowiedziałem. Wczoraj i... na piątym roku. Ja naprawdę żałowałem tego, copowiedziałem już w chwili, gdy to wyszło z moich ust, ale... Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Gdybym... tylkomógł za wszelką cenę, bym to cofnął.Ale... - mówił totalnie nie składniejakjakiś obcokrajowiec. Mentalnie klepał się po głowie, co z niego za idiota. Przecież nie zasługuje na wybaczenie... Przecież...

\- Wybaczam ci. - przerwała spokojnie Lily, delikatnie uśmiechając się z jego nieudolnych prób przeprosin.Severuszamilkł gwałtownie zastanawiając się, czydobrze usłyszał.

\- Co?! - wyraz zaskoczenia i nie wiary musiał być naprawdę komiczny, bo Lily mimowolnie zachichotała. Kobieta pokręciła głową rozbawiona, próbując się opanować. Kasztanowo rude włosy kołysały się z każdym ruchem. Lily włożyła jedno ze zbłąkanych pasm za ucho i znowu spojrzała naSeverusa.

\- Wybaczam ci. - powtórzyła czarownica. - Tak naprawdę zrobiłam to już dawno temu, tylko... nie wiedziałam jak ci to powiedzieć. Nie widywaliśmy się często, a jak już tak tozachowywałeś się, jakby nasza dawna przyjaźń nie miała dla ciebie znaczenia.Ja po prostu myślałam, że ci nie zależy, więc zostawiałam sprawy, tak jak są.Aleteraz wiem, że to był błąd. - powiedziała szczerze Lily, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, by widział jej szczerość.Severussiedział ogłuszony jej prostym wyznaniem. Lily właśnie powiedziała, że mu wybaczyła. Wybaczyłacoś, cow jego pojęciu jest niewybaczalne.Aleona to zrobiła.

\- Kazałaś mi trzymać się od ciebie z daleka. Pomyślałem, że skoro nie mogę zrobićnic, żebyśmi wybaczyła, to chociaż spełnię twoje życzenie. - odparł po chwili ciszy, gdy przetwarzał jej słowa. Lily zmarszczyła brwi, czując się trochę zaskoczona.

\- Nie sądziłam, że naprawdę posłuchasz. -Severusmilczał, mając lekko spuszczony wzrok. Lily pochyliła się trochę doprzodu, byspojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie wierzył. Widziała to. Trudno było jej wybaczyć, ale nie sądziła, że trudniej będziemuuwierzyć.

\- Nie dowierzasz. - to było stwierdzenie. Severusuniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Ja... - sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jedyna kobieta, którą kiedykolwiek kochał, a jednocześnie zranił śmiertelnie, właśnie mu wybaczyła coś, czego ona sam nie był w stanie wybaczyć sobie. Cholerna ironia.

Lilyzłapała jego dłoń w swoją, ignorując ciepło pojawiające się na policzkach. Severus drgnął, lekko zaskoczony, gdy poczuł jej ciepłą dłoń na swojej. Spojrzał na Lily, która patrzyła mu hardo w oczy, ignorując delikatnie zarumienioną twarz.

\- Ja ci wybaczyłam,Severusie. Teraz ty musisz wybaczyć sobie. - powiedziała delikatnie. Severusodwrócił wzrok.

\- Niewiem, czypotrafię. - jego głos był ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu. Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi,Sev. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić. - Mężczyzna znowu spojrzał na rudowłosą czarownicę, przed sobą. Jedyną kobietę, którą kiedykolwiek kochał. Jedyną, która widziała w nim więcej niż inni.

Severuspod wpływem impulsu pochylił się do przodu i wciągnął zielonooką kobietę w ramiona. Lily zesztywniała na jeden, krótki moment, zaskoczona jego nagłym gestem, po chwili jednak oddała uścisk, czując powracające, nieznane uczucie. Mimowolnie kilka szczęśliwych łez uciekłospodjej powiek, spływając po policzkach. Była szczęśliwa. Dziura w jej duszyzniknęła, zastąpiona radością. Siedziała tak, w objęciach mężczyzny, który był kiedyś jej przyjacielem, ale go utraciła. Myślała, że bezpowrotnie, ale się myliła. Właśnie teraz to się stało. Odzyskała przyjaciela.

Severus nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Trzymał swoją ukochaną Lily w ramionach. Krater w jego duszy zniknął. Zastąpiło ciepło rozgrzewające jego ochłodzoną duszę i serce.Meżczyznaczuł płomień nadziei dający mu kolejnypowód, byprzeżyć tę wojnę. Teraz może być bliżej swojej cichej ukochanej niżjeszcze przed kilkoma dniami. Wybaczenie Lily było najlepszym prezentem odlosu, jakimógł dostać.

Jego miłość do Lily urosła bardziej, o ile było to możliwe.Severuspo raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że rudowłosa czarownica w jego ramionach jest najbardziejniesamowitą kobietą, jakąkiedykolwiek było dane mu spotkać. To wszystko nasunęłoSeverusowi jedną myśl.

_Kocham cię,Lily.__Zawsze_

**Następny rozdział: "21. Zebranie Zakonu"****Bye!**


	21. 21 Zebranie Zakonu

Następne kilka dni minęło zdecydowanie lepiej niż poprzednie. Oboje czarowników spędzało razem czas na rozmowach. Nadrabiali ostatnie, stracone lata. Rozmawiali o chwili obecnej. Wspominali te zabawne i mnie zabawne momenty z ich edukacji w Hogwarcie. Dyskutowali o odkrytych tajnikach magii. Zarówno Lily, jak i Severus ostrożnie omijali tematy, które mogły ich poróżnić. Poznawali się na nowo.

Lily cieszyła się z odratowania ich przyjaźni. Brakowało jej tych rozmów. Severus był człowiekiem, z którym mogła porozmawiać o wszystkim. No dobra. Prawie wszystkim. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że dyskutowane z nim o Jamesie Potterze to jak bitwa z wiatrakami. Bezsensowne. Tylko się zmęczy i zdenerwuje, a i tak nic nie osiągnie. Przynajmniej tak było z tamtym Severusem.

Ten Severus był inny. Bardziej dojrzały i opanowany. Widziała, że się denerwował na samo wspomnienie imienia jej byłego męża. Zaciskał usta w wąską linię, marszczył brwi, ściskał palce, a oczy błyszczały gniewnie. Ale panował nad sobą. Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, tak by jej nie zirytować, a jednocześnie wyrazić to, co chce powiedzieć. Jeżeli czegoś niechciała powiedzieć, nie naciskał,co Lily bardzo się podobało. Podobnie jak jego oryginalne, sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Tęskniła za tym.

Ale widziała także zmiany. Był mniej gburowaty i wybuchowy, niż gdy byli nastolatkami. Bardziej powściągliwy. Panował nad swoim temperamentem. Taktowanie zmieniał temat, gdy sam nie chciał o czymś rozmawiać. I chociaż nadal zachowywał swoją poważną fasadę, przy niej częściej pozwalał sobie na jej opuszczenie. Rzucał nie raz zabawne uwagi, bawiąc Lily swoim pokręconym poczuciem humoru. Wyglądał dostojnie, gdy był poważny, nie raz onieśmielająco, ale wydawał jej się także przystojny, gdy wyginał wargi w, choć najdelikatniejszy uśmiech. Dla Lily, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej niezwracała na to uwagi, wydawało się nowe.

Powoli zapomniała o cierpieniu z powodu tego, co zrobił jej James. Chociaż ból na to wspomnienie gdzieś tam pozostał. Ale stał się mniej dokuczliwy. Zastępował go pewien rodzaj... Sama nie wiedziała jak to nazwać. Ból stał się stłumiony i jakby niej bolesny. Jej koszmary także zaczęły ustępować, więc coraz częściej przesypiała noc w spokoju.

Severus, któremu również brakowało tych rozmów, był zadowolony, ale postępował bardzo ostrożnie. To była zwykła obawa, że znów zrobi lub powie coś, przez co ich nowa nić przyjaźni zostanie zerwana. Postanowił sobie nawet, że będzie zachowywał się cywilnie, gdy pojawi się temat Pottera lub Blacka, chociaż wewnątrz miał ochotę obu czarodziejów (szczególnie tego pierwszego) przekląć w zapomnienie. I udawało mu się to z powodzeniem. Severus przysiągł sobie, że już jej nie zrani. Nigdy więcej nie chciał stać na końcu jej gniewu. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ta kobieta doskonale potrafi żywić urazę. Ale gorsze od gniewu Lily były jej łzy. To było coś, czego Severus nie potrafił znieść. Uwielbiał, gdy się śmiała, a jaj piękne, zielone oczy błyszczały w ten sam sposób. Nienawidził, gdy te same oczy były wypełnione smutkiem i łzami.

Tak właśnie minęły kolejne trzy tygodnie. Temat zamkniętego pokoju i przeszłości Severusa nie pojawił się ani razu. Nie to, że Lily go porzuciła. O nie! Postanowiła po prostu na razie go nie poruszać. Ledwo naprawili ich przyjaźń, a nić porozumienia, jaka ich łączyła była zbyt cienka. Lily postanowiła trochę poczekać na dogodniejszy moment.

Przez minione trzy tygodnie kilka razy wpadli Weasley'e i Remus, raz nawet Dumbledore. Od razu zauważyli zmianę pomiędzy nimi. Oczywiście nikt nie pytał ich o to, może poza Dumbledore'em. Starszy czarodziej, który i tak wcześniej wyciągnął własne wnioski, zapytał o to na samym początku. Przynajmniej inni pytali nie Severusa. Zarówno Molly, jak i Remus zwrócili się o odpowiedź do Lily. Remus był trochę sceptyczny co do pomysłu "dogadania się", ale nie powiedział tego na głos, tylko pokazał radość. Lily jednak widziała to po nim, że niezbyt mu się to podoba. Natomiast Molly była bardzo szczęśliwa z ich porozumienia. Arthur również zareagował podobnie jak żona.

Teraz, jednego z letnich wieczorów, Severus i Lilysiedzieli w salonie, grając w szachy czarodziejów.Severus podszkalał Lily w grze, która nigdy nie była w tym zbyt dobra. Pozornym"szczęściem początkującego"udało jej się zbić wieżę, gońca, konia i kilka pionków Severusa.

\- Szach mat. - oświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów, przesuwając swoją królową. Lily wcześniej zbijając kolejnego pionka,wpadła w jego pułapkę, tracąc królową iodsłaniając króla. Kobieta dziecinnie skwasiła minkę, co wywołało rozbawiony uśmiech u Severusa.

\- Wiesz, Sev, mógłbyś choć raz dać wygrać.

\- Byłabyś szczęśliwa, gdybym się podłożył? - zapytał rozbawiony mężczyzna, unosząc rozigranie brwi. Lily wydęła usta. Severus zachichotał cicho, kręcąc głową.

\- Niemam pojęcia, jak ty to robisz.

\- Przewidywałem twoje ruchy i decydowałem, kiedy trochę odpuścić. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, rozważając jego słowa. Nagle odpowiedź sama przyszła.

\- Podłożyłeś mi te pionki? - zarzuciła oburzona, nagle rozumiejąc to"szczęście początkującego". Lekkie zagięcie warg nie schodziło z warg Severusa.

\- Rzeczywiście. - mężczyzna przyznał się bez walki. Lily prychnęła oburzona, że dała się tak podejść. - Szachy to gra wymagająca myślenia, a nie bezmyślnego przesuwania pionków. - świadomie zacytował dyrektora, od którego nauczył się szachowskiej strategii. Lily uśmiechnęła się trochę kwaśno. Chociaż dla Severusa wyglądała uroczo.

\- Wygrałeś. - przyznała, brzmiąc podobnie jak za ich czasów w Hogwarcie, gdy przegrywała z nim grę. - Ale liczę na rewanż w najbliższym czasie. - dodała wesoło. Severus po kręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. -odparł mężczyzna, machnięciem ręki odsyłając szachy na ich miejsce.Właśnie w tej chwili nadeszło wezwanie na spotkanie Zakonu. Severus wstał z westchnieniem. Wcale nie miał ochoty oglądać Pottera i słuchać jego skarg. Zdecydowanie wolał spędzić czas z Lily. - Muszę iść.Opowiem ci wszystko, jak wrócę.- Lily wstała razem z nim.

\- Idę z tobą. - odparła czarownica, zatrzymując go w miejscu z zaskoczenia. Severusowi wcale się ten pomysł nie widział.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. - powiedział wprost. Lily westchnęła.

\- Wiem, ale nie chcę dłużej martwić Zakonu moim rzekomym zniknięciem i pozwolić karmić kłamstwami Jamesa. - Severus trochę jej się nie dziwił. Ale nadal twierdził, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Wiesz, że Potter tam będzie? - zapytał cicho. Lily przygryzała dolną wargę. Widział, że się martwi. Zawsze, gdybyła zdenerwowana lub zmartwiona, to robiła.

\- Tak. Ale chcę iść. Niechcę, by myślał,że się ukrywam w strachu przed nim. I tak długo zwlekałam. - Lily wygięła leciutko wargi. - Poza tym będziesz tam ty, Remi, Molly i Arthur, Alice z Frankiem oraz Dumbledore i inni członkowie Zakonu. - Severus westchnął cicho. Jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, nie mógł jej do niczego zmusić. To jej decyzja.

\- A więc chodźmy. - oboje wezwali swoje płaszcze. Dziś angielskie lato postanowiło pobawić się pogodą, a efektem tej zabawy była całkiem porządna ulewa. Lily ubrana w ciemnozielony płaszcz, nerwowo chowała rude włosy wystające z kaptura. Severus cierpliwie czekał już w swoim czarnym płaszczu podróżnym na Lily. Podobnie jak naSpinner's End wyciągnął ramię. Kobieta się zawahała.

\- Czy to bezpiecznie? -zapytała, patrząc na niego dużymi,zielonymi oczami. Severus widział, że stresuje się. Zastanawiał się tylko czym. Spotkaniem z Potterem, czy reakcją Zakonu na całą rewelację. Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

\- Pytasz mnie, czyumiem nas aportować, nie rozszczepiając po drodze?- zapytał sarkastycznie Severus, doskonale wiedząc, że nie o to jej chodzi. Lily przewróciła oczami. Jej usta mimo wszystko ułożyły się w lekki uśmiech. Stres związany z zobaczenie byłego męża nieco ją opuścił.

\- Bądź poważny, Sev. Chodzi mi czy bezpieczne będzie przyjście z tobą. Nie wiem, czy dobrze by było, że James wiedział, że cały ten czas byłam u ciebie. - Severus rozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Potter może zrobić czegoś nieobliczalnego. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna poczuł ciepło na sercu. Lily się o niego martwiła.

\- Potrafię zadbać o siebie, Lily. - zapewnił mężczyzna, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Wiem, Sev. Ale nie chcę, żebyś miał przeze mnie kłopoty. - powiedziała cicho kobieta, opuszczając wzrok. Severuspodniósł palcami jej twarz, tak by na niego patrzyła.

\- Nie martw się o mnie, Lily. Cokolwiek Potter by nie wymyślił, dam sobie z tym radę. - zapewnił uroczyście Severus.

\- Wiem. - szepnęła Lily, nie odrywając wzroku od onyksowych oczu. Mimowolnie ich twarze się zbliżyły. Jakby jakaś magiczna siła ich do siebie przyciągała. Severusodchrząknął, wracając do rzeczywistości,odrywając wzrok od jej szmaragdowych tęczówek.

\- Gotowa? - zapytał, wyciągając ramię. Lily, która również powróciła do świata rzeczywistego, przytaknęła. Złapała mocno za jego ramię. Severus zamknął oczy i przywoł w pamięci obraz drzwi wejściowych GrimmauldPalce 12. Para czarodziei zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem z salonuPrinceManor, by po kilku sekundach pojawić się przed drzwiami rodzinnego domu Blacków.

Natychmiast uderzyło ich chłód i mokre krople letniego deszczu. Ponieważ Severus aportował ich zaraz przed samymi, zadaszonymi schodami, oboje szybko wspięli się po schodach. Lily, której stres na nowo powrócił, szybko wchodziła na góry, ignorując strumienie wody spływające po schodach. Wchodząc na ostatni stopień, poślizgnęła się. Upadłaby do tyłu, gdyby nie idący za nią z większą uwagą, Severus. Mężczyzna przytrzymał ją wtali, pozwalając jej na moment się o siebie oprzeć, by za chwilę znów mogła osiągnąć równowagę. Lily podziękowała,rumieniąc się lekko,z powodu swojej nieuwagi.

\- Nie stresuj się tak. - mruknął, tuż przy jej uchu, nieświadomie posyłając przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie używając jej. - Gdy Black otworzy, wolę być przygotowany na jego próbę przeklęcia mnie, bo będzie uważał, że cię porwałem. - wyjaśnił, zauważając pytające spojrzenie Lily. Zielonooka kobieta stwierdziła, że to rozsądne biorąc pod uwagę napiętą relację obu panów.

Czarownica zapukała do drzwi. Chwilę panowała cisza, którą następnie przerwał stukot kroków. Na szczęście dla Severusa, drzwi nie otworzył Syriusz, ale pani Weasley. Molly otworzyła zaszokowana usta, widząc Lily z Severusem. Spodziewała się tylko jego samego. Martiarcha rodziny Weasley'ów wyszła na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Co tu robisz, Lily? James już jest i... - zaczęła Molly, martwiąc się o młodszą kobietę.

\- Wiem, Molly. Nie mogę się wiecznie ukrywać. - odparła Lily spokojnie. Molly pokiwała głową, przyznając jej rację.

\- Ale nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, kochana. Akurat teraz... - Severus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli, Molly? - starsza czarownica wypuściła powoli powietrze.

\- Ostatnio dość często widuję Jamesa i widzę jego różny nastrój, ale dziś jest w wyjątkowo fatalnym humorze. Niewiem co zrobi, jak zobaczy Lily z tobą,Severusie. A nie chcę, żeby komuś coś się stało. - wyjaśniła Pani Weasley, zerkając na drzwi.

\- Nikomu nic się nie stanie, Molly. Możesz być pewna. - zapewnił Severus, tonem mówiącym, że tak będzie. - Nie znam Pottera od dziś i wiem czego się po nim spodziewać.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio nie zachowuje się jak on, to może być różnie. - odezwała się Lily, wahając się. Severus zauważył jej wahanie.

\- Nie możesz ciągle uciekać. Skoro już tujesteś, to powinnaś to doprowadzić do końca.- rzekł wbrew swojemu najlepszemu osądowi. Lily spojrzała na przyjaciela, a potem na drzwi.

\- Masz rację. - Molly pokiwała głową i znów otworzyła drzwi. Cała trójka weszła do środka, gdzie Lily i Severus ściągnęli płaszcze. Troje czarodziejów przeszło przez przedpokój, uważając, bynie obudzić Pani Black. Molly zaprowadziła ich do kuchniGrimmauldPlace, gdzie siedział Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall,Moody, Arthur, Marlena, Mary i bliźniakiPrewett, oraz James i Syriusz. Severus niezauważony, wślizgnął się do kuchni, stając w cieniu, nie przeszkadzając w dyskusji. Skinął tylko głowątym, cogo spostrzegli. Potter i Black nawet go nie zauważyli.

-...Tojest niemożliwe, żeby zniknęła tak bez śladu. Przecież nie zapadła się pod ziemię. - Lily usłyszała głos FabianaPrewett.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest. - odezwała się Mary, brzmiąc naprawdę zatroskanie.

\- Zapewniam, że jestem cała i zdrowa. - wtrąciła Lily, wchodząc do kuchni. Oprócz Dumbledore'a, który już wcześniej ją zauważył, Molly i Severusa, pozostali podskoczyli na swoich miejscach, zaskoczeni jej zupełnie niespodziewanym pojawieniem się. Severus prawie parsknął śmiechem, widząc Pottera wytrzeszczającego oczy i Blacka, który chyba dostał palpitacji serca. Pozostali byli również mniej lub bardziej zaszokowani. Severus stwierdził, że nigdy z taką chęcią nie przyszedł na spotkanie Zakonu. Widok miny Pottera był tego wart.

\- Lily! - rudowłosa czarownica została ogłuszona zbiorowym okrzykiem zaskoczenia. Marlena natychmiast wstała, rzucając się przyjaciółce na szyję.

\- Lily, na Merlina, ty żyjesz! A wszyscy sądzili, żeŚmierciożercycię porwali i coś ci zrobili. Na Merlina, co się stało? - Zbiór podobnych fraz zaatakował Lily. Severus prawie jej współczuł.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku.Śmierciożercynie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. - odpowiedziała rudowłosa czarownica spokojnie. Severus ze swojego miejsca widział zbliżającego się Pottera. Młody Profesor zwrócił większą uwagę na otoczenie, zainteresowany. To może być ciekawe. Nie tylko on. Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał rozpocząć się jakiś wyjątkowo ciekawy spektakl.

\- Lily, kochanie! Nawet niewiesz, jak się martwiłem!- James wciągnął Lily w uścisk. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ta go odepchnie, zaskakując wszystkich. Lily otrząsnęła się z zimnych rąk, jakie podesłała jej wyobraźnia, gdy tylko ją dotknął. - Lily...?

\- Myślałam, że ostatnio wyraziłam się jasno, żebyś trzymał się ode mniez dala. - powiedziała Lily zimno. Cały pokój zamilkł zaszokowany. Syriusz otwierał usta jak złota rybka, a oczy Jamesa otworzyły się szeroko, w"zaskoczeniu".

\- O... O czym ty mówisz, kochanie? - zapytał okularnik, ostrożnie, nadal nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze usłyszał. Severus mentalnie przykrył ręką oczy, kręcąc przy tym zpolitowaniemgłową. Doskonalewiedział, co się stanie dalej.Odegra scenkę zaszokowanego męża,niemającegoo niczym pojęcia.

\- O czymmówię? Doskonale wiesz! - syknęła Lily, zaczynająca się denerwować jego gierką. - A może ci przypomnieć?

\- Lily, ja naprawdę niewiem, o coci chodzi. - James powrócił do udawania niewiedzy. - Nie było cię prawie ponad miesiąc. Od zmysłów odchodziłem! - Lily zaśmiała się sarkastycznie.

\- Martwiłeś się tak bardzo, że poszedłeś szukać pocieszenia w ramionachFelicity? - zapytała sarkastycznie. Kobieta nagleuniosła dłoń, nie pozwalając mu nawet otworzyć ust.- Przepraszam! Przecież tobyło miesiąc temu, jak cię przyłapałam z tą malowaną wiedźmą,a dwa jak to ukrywałeś! - wysyczała Lily nietypowo jadowicie.

\- ŻE CO ZROBIŁ?! - Słychać było kilka sapnięć w pokoju. Marlena zasłoniła usta ręką. Szczęka Syriusza prawie dotknęła podłogi. McGonagall sama była zaszokowana. NawetMoodybył zaskoczony, bo nie spodziewał się tego po swoim najlepszym aurorze. Lily tozejrzała się sztucznie po pokoju.

\- Czyżbyś nie pochwalił się swoimi pozamałżeńskimi podbojami, James? - zapytała niewinnie słodkim głosem. Jameswyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.Severus najdelikatniej się uśmiechnął, chowając twarzzaprzyniesioną wcześniej przez Stworka, filiżanką herbaty. To była jego Lily. Potter widocznie jeszcze nie poznał tej złej strony byłej żony. Severus prawie mu współczuł.

\- Lily, ja nie mampojęcia, o czymty... - Potter zaczął dalej się tłumaczyć. Severus musiał mu przyznać, że zdolności aktorskie miał opanowane prawie do perfekcji. Nie wiedział jednak kiedy przestać.

Kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią i wyszli z nichLongbottomowie, ale ich przybycie zostało prawie w większości zignorowane. Wszyscy obecni skupili się na trwającej kłótni.

\- Gdzie byłaś przez cały ten czas? - zapytał Black. Biedny Syriusz sam niewiedział, w cowierzyć. Z jednej strony James, którego nigdy by o to nie podejrzewał, a z drugiej Lily, która nie miałapowodu, bykłamać. Nie mogła tego zrobić dla pieniędzy, bo w dokumencie rozwodowym zrzekła się wszystkiego. Syriusz zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Lily na jeden, krótki moment zerknęła na Severusa, który dał jej niezauważalne skinienie głową.

\- U przyjaciela. - odpowiedział spokojnie. Severus prawie mógł zobaczyć obracające się trybiki w głowach Pottera i Blacka.

\- Chyba nie mówisz oSnape'ie. - zakpił James, przybierając swoją zwykłą arogancką postawę. Nie wierzył w ten pomysł. A więc się zdziwi.

\- Rzeczywiście, o nim. - odparła spokojnie, Lily. Severus zignorował zaskoczone pary oczu skierowanie w jego stronę. Zamiast tego dalej najzwyczajniej w świecie siedział na swoim zwykle zajmowanym krześle po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a ipijąc herbatę,patrzył na odgrywającą się scenę.

\- Żartujesz! - Severus niemal przewrócił oczami na głupotę kolegi z roku. Potter naprawdę myślał, że Lily żartuje!

\- A czy wyglądam? - Lily nie czekała na odpowiedź. - Potym, jakudało mi się uciec zPotterManor, aportowałam się naSpinner's End, gdzie Severus i Molly wyleczyli zadane przez ciebie obrażenia. - Lily przezornie nie wspomniała o obecności Remusa. Niechciała, bywilkołak miał problemy z Jamesem, który byłby wściekły, że nie zdradził mu lokalizacji Lily.

W pierwszej chwili chyba wiadomość nie dotarła do części zebranych. Dopiero po chwilizrozumieli, co powiedziała Lily.Twarz Dumbledore'a była wyjątkowo zimna, natomiast Severusa nadzwyczaj ciemna.

\- ŻE CO ZROBIŁ?! - zawołała Marlena i McGonagall,odrzucając Pottera wściekłym spojrzeniem. McKinnon zbliżyła się do przyjaciółki, trochę w postawie obronnej.

\- Widzę, że tym też się nie pochwaliłeś, James. - okularnik milczał, obmyślając nową strategię. Na raz przybrał zraniony wyraz twarzy. Prawie rozpaczliwy.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz, Lily? Dlaczego kłamiesz tak okrutnie? Przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym nie podniósł na ciebie ręki! - nie zaprzeczył w kwestii romansu, bo to nie miało większego sensu, żeby się wybielił całkowicie i nikt by w to nie uwierzył. Ale co do tego zarzutu musiał zareagować. Zaczął więc wręcz perfekcyjnie odgrywać rolę zranionego jej oskarżeniami męża.

\- Jesteś kiepskim kłamcą, Potter. -mruknął Severus, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy to słyszeli. James zwrócił się do niego. Jego twarz wyrażała gniew. Severus zastanawiał się, co też Potter wymyślił. Cokolwiek to byłona pewno było głupie.

\- Za to ty jesteś świetnym oszustem!Gadaj,co zrobiłeś mojej żonie?! - krzyknął James. Lily otworzyłausta, bytemu zaprzeczyć, ale Severus ją ubiegł.

\- Następnym razem, zanim zaczniesz kogoś oskarżać,pomyśl, czytwoje argumenty są wiarygodne. - odpowiedział spokojnie Severus nie zaszczycając okularnika nawet jednym spojrzeniem. - Poza tym chcę nieśmiało zauważyć, że Lily nie jest już twoją żoną od ponad miesiąca. -kontynuował stoicko Mistrz Eliksirów, jednocześnie unosząc filiżankę. James machnął wściekle ręką, a filiżanka wyleciała z ręki Severusa tylko poto, byrozbić się na bocznej ścianie.UderzyłabyRemusa, gdyby ten się nie uchylił. Kawałki szkła rozsypały się po podłodze. Osoby w pokoju drgnęły zaskoczone tym nagłym epizodem. Severus założył ręce na torsie, unosząc brew. - Czyżby ktoś miał problem z agresją? - zakpił Mistrz Eliksirów. W pamięci Lily odżyły wspomnienia z tej fatalnej w skutkach nocy. Kobieta nieświadomie odsunęła się od Jamesa, stając tym samym bliżej Severusa. Co nie zostałoniezauważoneprzez tych bardziej bystrychobserwatorów.

\- Jakie wspomnienia wszczepiłeś Lily?! Mów! - zażądał James, uspakajając oddech. W myślach liczył to dziesięciu, starając się uspokoić. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Mogę wskazać trzy osoby w tym pokoju więcej niż zdolne odróżnić fałszywe wspomnienia od prawdziwych, które je widziały. Nie wspominając o jednym MistrzuOklumencjii drugim czarowniku zwystarczającymdoświadczeniem w tej dziedzinie. I nikt nie odkrył żadnych nieprawidłowości. - odpowiedział powoli Severu,tonem, jakistosował w rozmowie z pierwszorocznymPuchonem.

\- I tak ci nie wierzę! - oświadczył James, ciskając gromami w szpiega Zakonu.

-To, po jakącholerę, pytasz? - warknął Severus zaczynając tracić cierpliwość. James go jednak zignorował i znowu zwrócił się do Lily.

\- Lily? - Zbliżył się i spróbował złapać ją za rękę, ale ta wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku i się odsunęła. - Czy możemy porozmawiać sami, bez świadków? - zapytał z nadzieją w piwnych oczach.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, James. - odpowiedziała natychmiast Lily, bez cienia uczuć. Chociaż wjejwnętrzuszalały emocje. Następnieignorując byłego męża,usiadła przy stoleobok Severusa.Mogła wręcz usłyszeć,jak James zaciska zęby.- Przepraszam, za to Profesorze. Czy możemy zaczynać? - zapytała Lily dyrektoraHogwartu. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale do byłej uczennicy.

\- Nic się nie stało, moja droga. Oczywiście, możemy zaczynać. - odpowiedział Dumbledore ciepłym głosem. Zerknął zza okularów połówek na stojącego Jamesa, bo tylko on pozostał. Inni zdążyli już zająć swoje miejsca. Alice wsunęła się na krzesło obok Lily, posyłając jej pocieszający uśmiech.

James patrzył na Lily, która usiadła obok SeverusaSnape'a, jego arcywroga numer dwa na liście zaraz poVoldemorcie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ścisnął zęby. Złapał wyczekujący wzrok Dumbledore'a i wściekły przemaszerował na jedyne wole miejsce, obok Syriusza, na końcu stołu.

**Następny rozdział: "22. Masz dwie minuty"****Do następnego!****PS. W związku z tym, że zaczął się rok szkolny, następne rozdziały mogą pojawić się z lekkim opóźnieniem. Postaram się jednak aktualizować w miarę regularnie. Dzięki za wyrozumiałość. :)**


	22. 22 Masz dwie minuty

Dumbledore zaczął spotkanie, ale ani Lily, ani James nie mogli się na nim skupić.

James był wściekły. Nie tak to miało się potoczyć. Lily miała nadal być jego żoną. Mieli razem mieszkać w Potter Manor i nikt nie miał dowiedzieć się prawdy o jego romansie. Ale oczywiście wszystko musiało pójść nie tak. Lily udało się uciec. Jak by tego było jeszcze mało, swój azyl znalazła pod skrzydłami niekogo innego jak cholernego Smarkerusa, ze wszystkich ludzi! I wygląda na to między nimi wszystko w porządku. Czyżby Lily mu wybaczyła?

James skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Co prawda brzmi to niedorzecznie, ale nie jest niemożliwe. Okularnik znał Lily całkiem dobrze i wiedział, że ta kobieta ma niezwykle dobre serce. Ale nawet dobroć nie zakryje wszystkiego. Co więc skłoniło Lily do wybaczenia ex Śmierciożercy?

Potter nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wokół niego działo. Ignorował spojrzenia, jakie rzucali mu obecni członkowie Zakonu. Ciekawe, niedowierzające, pogardliwe i gniewne, a także smutne i współczujące. Tylko wpatrywał się w Lily jak w obrazek. Zaciskał dłonie na ramie krzesła, widząc swoją żonę... Poprawka, byłą żonę, siedzącą obok swojego szkolnego Nemezis. I jak chętnie to zrobiła! Nie patrzyła na Snape'a z chłodem i złością jak wcześniej. Tylko z czymś, czego James nie potrafił zdefiniować. Musiała mu wybaczyć. To było pewne!

Tymczasem Lily, także nie potrafiła się skupić. Emocje szargały jej duszę, tworząc w umyśle chaos. Świdrujące spojrzenie Pottera, które czuła wcale nie pomagało. Z jednej strony była wściekła na Jamesa. Nie dość, że ją okłamywał, to jeszcze oskarżył o łgarstwo. Podobno jest wzorcowym Gryfonem, a nie potrafi przyznać się do winy. I najlepsze! Nadal wierzył, że po tym wszystkim Lily będzie jego żoną, jak by nic się nie stało! Czarownica miała ochotę złapać Jamesa i nim potrząsnąć porządnie, żeby w końcu dotarło do niego, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził.

A z drugiej strony Lily otaczał smutek. Rozpacz nad jej zniszczonym małżeństwem i, że James jest taki ślepy. Nie widzi jak bardzo ją rani swoimi kłamstwami. Gdyby przyznał się do romansu, a nie w dalszym ciągu oszukiwał ją i wszystkich może i potrafiłaby wybaczyć mu samą zdradę.

Ale jednego nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć. Tych wszystkich bolesnych słów, które wcześniej do niej wyrzekł. Tego, że nazwał ją "szlamą" ten, który miał być jej mężem na dobre i na złe. Dlaczego wybaczyła Severusowi, a Jamesowi nie? To proste. Severus żałował tego już w chwili, gdy to powiedział. A James nie. Nawet nie przejął się tym. jak ją nazwał. A jego późniejsze słowa i czyny tylko to poświadczyły.

Poza tym uderzył ją, gdy powiedziała mu prawdę. Zrobił to i nawet nie pluł sobie z tego powodu w brodę. Nie poruszył go widok krwi na twarzy jego żony. Wręcz przeciwnie! Zachęciło do dalszych działań. Severus nawet nie pomyślał o podniesieniu na nią ręki. Nawet wtedy, gdy powiedziała mu prosto w twarz, że jest Śmierciożercą, uwielbiającym swojego Pana.

Lily poczuła łzy napływające do oczu na wspomnienia bolesnych słów, jakie usłyszała w Dworze Potterów i jakie padły z jej ust w Prince Manor. Zamrugała zaciekle, odganiając słone krople tam gdzie ich miejsce. Ale ścisk w gardle nadal pozostał. Pod stołem zacisnęła dłonie na materiale swojej sukienki. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na rozklejenie. Nie teraz.

Severus, który słuchał zebrania i jednocześnie ukradkiem obserwował Lily, widział jej zaciśnięte z nerwów dłonie i mruganie o wiele częstsze niż powinno być. Mężczyzna wiedział, że ta cała sytuacja bardzo ją dotknęła. Serce bolało go, gdy widział jak jego ukochana stara nie dać po sobie tego poznać. Severus chciał wyciągnąć rękę i złapać jej dłoń, dając jej poczucie, że nie jest sama, ale nie sądził, że dobrze to od bierze ona i Zakon. Ale wcześniej czy późnej i tak to by się wydarzyło. Po krótkim rzucie oka na Pottera, Severus już wiedział, że ten nie odpuści. A więc atrakcji będzie ciąg dalszy.

Gdy Lily udało się pozbyć łez grożących upadkiem, spojrzała kątem oka na Severusa. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna bacznie ją obserwował przez całe spotkanie i na pewno wyciągnął własne wnioski. Rudowłosa kobieta wiedziała, że bez problemu ją odczytał. Severus zawsze taki był. Wiedział, gdy coś ją dręczyło. Nie potrafiła przed nim tego ukryć.

Gdy spotkanie się skończyło Severus bez słowa wstał i wyszedł, a Lily pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi i profesorami, następnie podążając za nim. Nikt oprócz Szalonookiego, który chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie rzeczywiście była przez cały czas, jej nie zaczepił. Ubrana w płaszcz wyszła z Kwatery Głównej na zewnątrz, gdzie już czekał Severus. Lily z ulgą odetchnęła chłodnym podeszczowym powietrzem. Dusiła się w tamtym domu, wśród tylu ludzi i Jamesem dyszącym jej nad karkiem. Tym razem ostrożniej zeszła po schodach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho Severus, stojąc obok. Lily pokiwała twierdząco głową, mocniej otulając się płaszczem.

\- Tak. Jestem tylko trochę zdenerwowana. - Severus uniósł brwi na "trochę", ale nic nie powiedział na ten temat.

\- Chcesz się przejść? - zaproponował, wiedząc jak bardzo Lily lubi wieczorne spacery.

\- Chętnie... - odparła Lily, lekko się uśmiechając. Uwielbiała spacerować wieczorem, słuchać dźwięków wydawanych w ciszy i obserwować gwiazdy. Ale nie dlatego się uśmiechnęła. Severus nadal pamięta jej przyzwyczajenia i co lubi. Nie sądziła, że po tak długim czasie będzie pamiętał o taki drobnych rzeczach, jak ulubiona herbata, czy wieczorne spacery. Byli już po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdy rozległo się otwieranie drzwi i wołanie.

\- Lily! Zaczekaj! - Oboje zatrzymali się w miejscu. Lily westchnęła ciężko, przymykając oczy.

\- Sev, powiedz mi, że się przesłyszałam. - poprosiła Lily, nie otwierając oczu. Severus wygiął ironicznie wargi.

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, Lily. - Rudowłosa kobieta jęknęła. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Severus prawie by się zaśmiał. Lily wyczyściła twarz z emocji i powoli, z otynkowaną obojętnością odwróciła się do czarodzieja w okrągłych, drucianych okularach. James zatrzymał się przed Lily.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Lily jasno dała ci do zrozumienia, że nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, Potter. - odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów chłodnym głosem. James zignorował Severusa, zamiast tego zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Lily, która stała w milczeniu.

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać, Lily? Sami? - zapytał James z nadzieją. Lily odpowiedziała zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mamy o czym. - oświadczyła niecierpliwie Lily. James jak chciał, był naprawdę wytrwały, ale wtedy robił się także bardzo denerwujący.

\- Lily, błagam! - James nie dawał na wygraną.

\- Nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?! - zawołała rozdrażniona Lily, nigdy nie mając na nic tak wielkiej ochoty, jak uderzyć byłego męża w twarz. Czego ten człowiek nie rozumie w słowie "nie"?

\- Lily, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie! - James próbował złapać ją za dłoń, ale Lily wyrwała rękę. Z każdym jego dotknięciem wyobraźnia podsuwała jej uczucie zimnych rąk z jej koszmarów. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, gotów przekląć Pottera, gdy ten posunie się za daleko. Lily podświadomie cofnęła się w tył, stojąc przed samym Severusem. Prawie dotykała plecami jego klatki piersiowej. Jego obecność dawała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zastępując niepokój, który pojawił się, gdy tylko James do niej podszedł.

\- Masz dwie minuty. - poddała się Lily, wiedząc, że James nie odpuści, dopóki go nie wysłucha.

\- Snape, czy możesz zostawić nas samych? - zapytał James, siląc się na uprzejmość. Severus widział, jak Lily sztywnieje na pomysł zostania samej z Potterem.

\- Tylko jeśli Lily sobie tego życzy. - oznajmiał głębokim głosem, zwracając się bardziej do Lily niż do Pottera.

\- Zostań, proszę, Severusie. - poprosiła Lily, wbrew wszelkiej nadziei Jamesa. Nie chciała zostać z nim sama. Okularnik zwęził usta w niezadowoleniu. Nie chciał Smarkerusa przy tej rozmowie. Przy jego obecności trudniej będzie mu przekonać Lily, by do niego wróciła. Ale lepsza taka rozmowa niż żadna. James wziął głęboki wdech, zanim zaczął mówić.

\- To, co się stało, nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. Ja wiem, że postąpiłem źle. Nie zaprzeczam, że miałem romans z Felicity, ale to była tylko jednorazowa przygoda. Nic więcej. I ja bardzo żałuję tego. To nie miało tak wyglądać. To nie miało się wydarzyć.

\- Co konkretnie? Twój romans, czy moje odkrycie twojej zdrady? - zapytała Lily zimno.

\- Lily, nie pomagasz! - Lily milczała, podobnie jak Severus, który z całych sił walczył, by uratować Pottera, przez spotkaniem z jego kontrolowaną furią. Jednorazowa przygoda? Mimo że nie byli małżeństwem, Severus ani przez moment nie pomyślał o innej kobiecie. A było kilka czarownic półkrwi związanych kręgami rodzinnymi ze Śmierciożercami, a które Czarny Pan akceptował, chcących "usidlić" go. Jednak Severus zawsze znalazł jakieś wyjście, by uniknąć ich planów. A Potter, który miał w rękach cały świat Severusa, postanowił szukać uciechy u jakieś malowanej wiedźmy. Młody profesor stwierdził, że Huncwot nigdy nie kochał Lily. Była dla niego tylko zabawką.

\- Ja naprawdę tego żałuję, Lily. - tymczasem James kontynuował swoją spowiedź. - Kocham cię, Lily, całym sercem. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił.

\- Tak bardzo mnie kochasz, że postanowiłeś się ze mną ożenić, bo jestem _idealnym egzemplarzem. _\- powiedziała lodowato Lily, z nutą goryczy, cytując jego samego. James zrobił niedowierzającą minę.

\- O czym ty mówisz Lily? - zapytał szczerze zaskoczonym tonem. Dokładnie tak jakby nic nie wiedział. Ale Lily wiedziała, jak bardzo jest to fałszywe.

\- To są twoje własne słowa, James. Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś, jak nazwałeś mnie "szlamą" i uderzyłeś, a potem zamknąłeś w pokoju, następnie idąc na spotkanie Zakonu jakby nigdy nic! - warknęła Lily, zaczynając z nerwów szybciej oddychać i czuć chłód na całym ciele. Ręce jej drżały jak po zaklęciu Cruciatus. I była biała jak kreda, a puls skakał. Kobieta była wściekła na jego kłamstwa. Jak mógł dalej próbować ją okłamywać?

James otworzył usta, ale Lily nie dopuściła go do słowa.

\- Wiesz, jak to bolało,gdy mnie tak nazwałeś? Jak powiedziałeś te wszystkie bolesne słowa? Bolało bardziej niż twoje uderzenia. Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś. Bawiłeś się mną jak zabawką. Ale wiesz, co było najgorsze? Że uwierzyłam komuś takiemu jak ty! Bo nic się nie zmieniłeś od czasów Hogwartu. Jesteś takim samym tyranem i dręczycielem jak dawniej! - Lily nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Remus wyszedł na zewnątrz. Severus czuł, jak drugi Huncwot przechodzi przez jego zaklęcia prywatności, które rzucił na samym początku rozmowy. Teraz wiedział, że dobrze zrobił. - Myślisz, że tak jak w Hogwarcie przeprosisz, wszystko ujdzie ci na sucho, nikt się nie dowie i między nami będzie w porządku, ale się myślisz! Prawnie nie jesteśmy już małżeństwem i nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego! - teraz, wcześniej powstrzymane łzy, opadły, ale Lily nawet nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Gniew szalejący w jej duszy ogarnął ją całą. Kobieta odeszła od mężczyzn, zatrzymując się kilka metrów dalej. Gniewnie otarła łzy, jednak gula w gardle nie zniknęła.

\- Lily, ja... - James chciał podejść do Lily, ale Severus stanął mu na drodze.

\- Sądzę, że dwie minuty minęły. Sugeruję, żebyś poszedł w swoją stronę. - zasugerował spokojnie lodowatym głosem Severus, chociaż miał ochotę rozszarpać Pottera, za to, co zrobił Lily. I nadal robi. Nie potrafi jej zostawić w spokoju, tylko dalej ją zanił.

\- A ty się nie wracaj, Snape! - warknął Potter, próbując go ominąć. Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, w geście uspokojenia.

\- James, Uspokój się. - Wilkołak próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. Ale skutek był odwrotny.

\- Nie mam zamiaru słuchać rozkazów Śmierciożercy, Lunatyku! - James po raz kolejny chciał ominąć szpiega Zakonu. Severus wskazał na niego różdżką, zatrzymując przed kolejnym ruchem.

\- Spróbuj, Potter. - zagroził niebezpiecznie miękkim tonem. Remus wzrokiem wskazał Lily, a Severus kiwnął głową, rozumiejąc przekaz.

\- Odsuń się, Snape! - Potter nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę z kabury, ale Severus miał przewagę, bo jego różdżka była już w ręce. Jednym płynnym ruchem pozbawił Pottera różdżki. Remus przytrzymał go za ramię w miejscu.

\- James, Uspokój się! - zawołał w wilkołak, wkładając całą siłę, by utrzymać przyjaciela w miejscu. Ale James nie posłuchał. Tylko odepchnął drugiego czarodzieja i przywołał swoją różdżkę.

\- _Experiallmus! -_ używając swojego zaklęcia rozpoznawczego próbował rozbroić Severusa, ale ten był już na to przygotowany.

\- _Protego! _\- zaklęcie odbiło się od tarczy Severusa, wracając do właściciela. Takim sposobem James sam siebie rozbroił.

\- James, przestań! - krzyknęła równocześnie spanikowana Lily i zaszokowany Remus, ale ten nie posłuchał. Nie kłopocząc się z przywoływaniem różdżki próbował załatwić sprawę po mugolsku.

\- _Everte Statum! _\- zawołał Severus posyłając Pottera w powietrze, zanim jego pięść zapoznała się z twarzą ex Śmierciożercy. James boleśnie wylądował na twardym asfalcie. Lily, która z powrotem podeszła do nich, próbując uspokoić pojedynkujących się mężczyzn, z ręką zasłaniającą usta i z twarzą mokrą od łez, stanęła obok Severusa, który powoli opuścił dłoń z różdżką, ale jej nie chowając.

\- Lepiej, już idźcie. - powiedział cicho Remus, zerkając na leżącego kilka metrów dalej przyjaciela. Severus kiwnął głową i wyciągnął ramię. Lily bez słowa złapała się przyjaciela i oboje z trzaskiem zniknęli.

Po ich zniknięciu Remus poszedł do Jamesa, który już zdołał usiąść po bolesnym upadku, krzywiąc się przy tym straszliwie. Lekko zdezorientowany rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem swojego Nemezis i byłej żony.

\- Gdzie oni są? - zapytał natychmiast James, zauważając ich brak.

\- Poszli. - odpowiedział krótko Lunatyk, pomagając mu wstać.

\- Pozwoliłeś temu draniowi zabrać Lily?! - zawołał zaszokowany i rozgniewany jednocześnie Potter. Jego plecy w dalszym ciągu bolały od spotkania z asfaltem. Był zły, że został pokonany w tak banalny sposób. I to przez kogo? Smarkerusa!

\- Lily jest dorosła, nie mogłem jej zatrzymać siłą. - odpowiedział Remus logicznie, obrzucając Jamesa dezaprobującym spojrzeniem. - Poza tym twoje zachowanie przed chwilą wcale jej nie przekonało do pozostania. Jak mogłeś zaatakować Snape'a, w dodatku przed Lily? - skrytykował jego zachowanie wilkołak.

\- To wina Smarkerusa. Sprowokował mnie. - usprawiedliwiał się James, nie widząc w tym swojej winy.

\- To była twoja wina, James. - zawyrokował Remus stanowczo. - A tak w ogóle on ma na imię Severus.

\- Ale sprowokował mnie... - bronił się Potter, ale zamilkł pod wpływem potępiającego spojrzenia przyjaciela. - No dobra. Może trochę mnie poniosło. - Remus uniósł brwi.

\- Trochę? - powtórzył ironicznie wilkołak. - Nie odzyskasz Lily, zachowując się w taki sposób. - powiedział wbrew sobie Remus. Doskonale wiedział, że po tym, co zrobił wcześniej, Lily raczej do niego nie wróci. Nie po tym, jak ją zranił i dalej rani. James westchnął.

\- Masz rację, Lunatyku. Nie powinienem tego robić. - przyznał James na głos, chociaż w duchu wcale nie żałował, że zaatakował Snape'a. W głowie już planował zemstę tą wcześniejszą kompromitację. Ale nie powiedział tego na głos, bo wiedział, że Remus tego nie poprze.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie powinieneś.

\- Co ja mam zrobić, Remus? Lily mi nie wierzy, tylko cały czas opowiada tę historyjkę o pobiciu. Na pewno Snape coś miał z tym wspólnego! -James wydawał się Remusowi bardzo pewny tego. Ale Lunatyk znał prawdę. Doskonale wiedział, że Rogacz kłamie.

\- Nie obwiniaj o wszystko Severusa. To, że go nie lubisz, nie znaczy, że jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie bolączki świata. On nie ma na wszystko wpływu. Poza tym nie możesz zmusić Lily do uwierzenia, Rogaczu. - powiedział delikatnie Remus, prosząc Merlina, by choć trochę to na niego wpłynęło.

\- Snape jest kłamliwym Śmierciożercą i wszędzie miesza. Ale póki nie wchodzi mi w drogę, dam mu spokój. Jednak jeśli nadal będzie kręcił się wokół Lily, to nie odpuszczę.- oświadczył James, po czym odwrócił się i wszedł do domu, zostawiając Remusa samego na dworze. Wilkołak wypuścił wcześniej nabrane powietrze. A myślał, że to będzie takie proste. Dopóki Severus będzie w pobliżu Lily, James nie odpuści. A nie wyglądało, żeby to się miało zmienić. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że się pogodzili.

Remus spojrzał w niebo, wdychając chłodne, deszczowe powietrze. Żeby tylko James nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

Z cichym trzaskiem para czarowników pojawiła się w salonie Prince Manor. Lily, po aportacji dalej stała w miejscu z zamkniętymi oczami, ściskając ramię Severusa. Mężczyzna w milczeniu przypatrywał się jej, która starała się uspokoić. Cała ta sytuacja rozstroiła ją nerwowo. Nie odzywał się. Pozwolił Lily w spokoju uporządkować emocje. Widział, że spotkanie z Potterem mocno na nią wpłynęło. Ale oprócz przeklinania Huncwota w myślach, nie mógł nic zrobić.

Lily stała w milczeniu, walcząc z samą sobą, by się nie rozkleić. Wiedziała, że spotkanie z Jamesem było nieuniknione, ale nie sądziła, że tak bardzo ją to uderzy. Kłamał jej prosto w twarz, tak samo łatwo, jak wcześniej nazwał ją "szlamą". Nie potrafił przyznać się do swojej zbrodni przeciwko niej, tylko dalej zgrywał świętego przed Zakonem. I jeszcze zasugerował, że to ona kłamie. Dlaczego ją tak rani?

Po twarzy Lily spłynęło kilka łez. Opuściła głowę, ukrywając twarz za zasłoną kasztanowo rudych włosów. Mimo że tak ją skrzywdził, jakaś część jej złamanego serca nadal coś czuła do niego. To nie była miłość. Już nie. A właściwie nigdy nie była, chociaż wcześniej tak myślała. Było to coś na kształt przyjaźni. Cokolwiek to jest, dla Jamesa nic nie znaczy.

Więcej łez spłynęło po jej twarzy, a milczący szloch potrząsnął jej ciałem. Lily poczuła, jak stojący obok niej Severus, kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu. Rudowłosa czarownica obróciła się i zarzucając ręce na jego ramiona, przytuliła się do przyjaciela, szlochając.

\- Jak może to robić?! Dlaczego mnie tak rani, Severusie?! - przez płacz przebijały się łamiącym głosem pytania. Severus bez słowa objął załamaną kobietę, opierając brodę o czubek jej głowy i pozwalając jej czerpać wsparcie i pociechę z jego obecności. Dając poczucie, że nie jest sama. Kolejny szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem i więcej łez opadło z jej oczu, wsiąkając w czarny płaszcz Severusa. Lily przycisnęła twarz do miękkiego materiału, zaciskając dłonie na nim i wypłakując swoje łzy na ramieniu czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

Czuła się taka słaba, wypłakując swoje smutki i żale na jego ramieniu jak dziecko. Ale z jakiego powodu nie chciała tego zmieniać. Nie czuła się dzięki temu taka samotna. Chłód, jaki ją ogarnął z powodu wcześniejszego zdenerwowanie znikał, zastępowany przyjemnym ciepłem. Łzy powoli wysychały, a szloch słabł, aż chylił się ku zniknięciu, ale ciepłe, delikatne dłonie na jej plecach i głowie pozostały, uspokajając jej rozchwiane emocje.

Severus stał, trzymając Lily w ramionach. Opierał brodę o czubek jej głowy i patrzył w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Mógł tak stać godzinami, dopóki Lily jest z nim. Wdychał kwiatowy zapach jej włosów, delikatnie przeczesując je palcami. To była jedyna chwila, gdy mógł być tak blisko niej. Severus pomyślał, że jest egoistą, ale nie mógł się nie cieszyć, że jej poruszenie w związku ze spotkaniem Pottera da mu możliwość trzymania jej w ramionach, pocieszając. W jego życiu było mało światła. Właściwie jedynym była Lily. Jego światełkiem w ciemnej otchłani mroku, bólu i cierpienia. Jasną gwiazdą, trzymającą go na powierzchni, podczas gdy bagno jego błędów cały czas ciągnęło go na dno. Jest tą jedyną, dla której zrobi wszystko.

Nawet umrze.

_Dla niej__Zawsze_

**Następny rozdział: "23. Dwóch Malfoy'ów i jedna Lestrange"****Bye!**


	23. 23 Dwóch Malfoy'ów i jedna Lestrange

Dzień późnej Lily była w lepszym nastroju niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Może nie tak dobrym, jak wcześniej, ale na pewno nie tak melancholijnym, jak przedwczoraj. Była bardziej stonowana. Lucjusz z Narcyzą chcieli przyjść następnego dnia, zabierając ze sobą Bellę, ale Severus zastanawiał się, czy to, aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Co prawda on i Lily się dobrze dogadywali i z Lucjuszem również jakoś udawało jej się cywilnie porozmawiać, ale nie wiedział jak zareaguje na Bellę. Z Narcyzą nie będzie większego problemu, lecz co do Bellatriks miał pewne wątpliwości.

Musiał przygotować Lily ich na wizytę wcześniej. Nie chciał, by była zaskoczona ich nagłym pojawieniem się. Poza tym nie chciał też, by była na niego zła, że jej nie uprzedził.

Severus siedział przy stole w jadalni w swoich zwykłych czarnych szatach i pijąc kawę, czekał na Lily. Lucjusz był tak miły wczoraj późnym wieczorem go zawiadomić, że chcą z Narcyzą wpaść w odwiedziny. Więc raczej Lily nie będzie zła, że nie powiedział jej wcześniej.

Mistrz Eliksirów upił łyk kawy, patrząc za okno. Dzisiejszy dzień był lepszy niż przedwczoraj. Świeciło słońce, chociaż było nieco chłodniej, niż w poprzednich dniach, po wcześniejszej ulewie.

Mężczyzna myślał o przedwczorajszym spotkaniu z Potterem. Severus wiedział, że kłamie, ale tylko dzięki swojej nieoficjalnej pracy podwójnego agenta. Jako szpieg musiał dostrzegać rzeczy, których nie widzieli inni, wyciągać wnioski i informacje, a także umieć być przekonującym, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Od tego zależy jego życie. Chcąc nie chcąc musi grać w tę grę, by przetrwać. Szczególnie teraz, gdy pogodził się z Lily.

Było oczywiste, że Potter kłamał, a przynajmniej dla niego. Inni mogli tego nie zauważyć, ponieważ Huncwot bardzo się przyłożył do tego oszustwa. Gdy chciał, był przekonujący. Severus wiedział to z doświadczenia. Potter zawsze potrafił owinąć sobie ludzi wokół palca. Większość społeczności studenckiej, jak i kadry pedagogicznej uważała go za Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru, pilnego i sympatycznego ucznia. Wspaniały materiał na aurora. Ale nie wszyscy się z tym zgadzali. Severus nie widział w nim dobrego człowieka, ale tyrana i dręczyciela, który uprzykrzał mu jego lata szkolne w Hogwarcie. Może i w późniejszym czasie trochę wydoroślał, ale w każdy razie nie pokazywał tego swoim zachowaniem w stosunku do niego. Jak dziecko szukał zaczepki. Dręczył dla zwykłej zabawy.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał cichy odgłos kroków z korytarza. Chwilę późnej w jadalni pojawiła się ich właścicielka.

\- Cześć, Sev! - przywitała go Lily lekkim tonem i uśmiechem. Już po jej głosie słyszał, że jest w lepszym humorze. Severus chciał zawsze ją taką widzieć. Piękną i roześmianą.

\- Witaj, Lily! Widzę, że humor dopisuje. - powiedział Severus z najlżejszym uśmiechem.

Lily odpowiedziała tym samym.

\- Zapowiada się piękny, letni dzień zachęcający do życia. - odparła Lily, smarując swojego tosta dżemem.

\- Rzeczywiście. - odpowiedział Severus, zajmując się swoim własnym talerzem. Następne kilka minut minęło w ciszy, gdy dwoje ludzi jadło śniadanie.

\- Lucjusz z Narcyzą i Bellą, mają przyjść dziś po południu. - Lily zatrzymała filiżankę z herbatą w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Tak? - Lily była zaskoczona wiadomością o ich nagłej wizycie. I trochę zaczęła się stresować. Lucjusza już spotkała i udało jej się przeprowadzić z nim cywilną rozmowę. Co do Narcyzy, Lily nie była pewna. Z Hogwartu najmłodszą siostrę Black pamiętała jako opanowaną, chłodną, neutralną Ślizgonkę. Narcyza nie dręczyła innych, mugolskich studentów ani też nie była dla nich miła. Można było powiedzieć, że była neutralna. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu wyszła za mąż za Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Blondwłosa kobieta zawsze kojarzyła się Lily z królową śniegu. Jasnowłosa o bladej cerze, zimno opanowana kobieta.

Jednak co się tyczyło wizyty Bellatriks, Lily czuła pewien niepokój. Czarownica była jedną z nie wielu kobieta w szeregach Sam-wiesz-kogo i miała opinię nawiedzonej. Nie pamiętała jej zbyt dobrze z Hogwartu. Jednak słyszała o jej szalonym zachowaniu, jak również osiągnięciach w służbie Czarnego Pana. I chociaż wierzyła Severusowi z tych trzech osób Lily najbardziej obawiała się Bellatriks.

Severus zauważył jej zmieszanie i wcale się nie dziwił. Bellatriks ma bardzo kolorową opinię. Plotki o jej szaleństwie są powszechne. Mówi się również o popełnionych przez nią zbrodniach, z czego większa część nie była jej sprawką. Opinia o jej szaleństwie też nie była do końca prawdą. Bella czasem zachowywała się jak nawiedzona, ale była jak najbardziej zdrowa na umyśle. Chociaż czasem jej zachowanie temu przeczyło. Trzeba było ją tylko wystarczająco poznać.

\- Nie musisz się niczego obawiać. - zapewnił Severus, widząc jej zmieszanie i lekką obawę. Lily upiła łyk herbaty z filiżanki i odłożyła ją na talerzyk.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Ty ich znasz. - westchnęła Lily. Brzmiała nieco cynicznie, ale Severus to zignorował.

\- Owszem. Znam ich i mam do nich zaufanie. - powiedział powoli mężczyzna. - A czy ty ufasz mi? - Lily podniosła wzrok na jego pytanie. Severus spokojnie zniósł jej spojrzenie. Jeszcze miesiąc temu odpowiedziałaby "nie", ale teraz wiele rzeczy się zmieniło.

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Ciepło rozeszło się po klatce piersiowej czarodzieja. Lily mu ufa. Nie może stracić jej zaufania. Nigdy więcej! - Będziesz z nami cały czas? - zapytała Lily, patrząc na niego dużymi, szmaragdowymi tęczówkami, którym nigdy nie mógł odmówić.

\- Oczywiście, Lily.

Tego samego popołudnia, Lily i Severus siedzieli w salonie oczekując przybycia trójki ex Śmierciożerców. Oboje siedzieli nad jakąś książką. Znaczy Severus ją czytał, bo Lily denerwując się wizytą trzech nieoficjalnych członków Zakonu, tylko patrzyła na litery i stukała palcami w oparcie fotela.

Severus wiedział, że się denerwuje. On tak samo denerwował się przed swoim pierwszym spotkaniem Zakonu. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że żaden z członków Zakonu nie miał opinii szaleńca lub mordercy. Chociaż, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, chyba większość Zakonu Feniksa już byłoby zabójcami z Potterem i Blackiem na czele, a Severus byłby dawno sześć stóp pod ziemią.

Severus zerknął na Lily, która wpatrywała się w książkę na kolanach, nawet nie zauważając, że trzyma ją do góry nogami.

\- Ciekawie czyta się książkę do góry nogami? - zapytał w końcu czarodziej, odwracając uwagę od własnej lektury Sherlocka Holmesa. Lily uniosła gwałtownie głowę słysząc Severusa, potem spojrzała na książkę, zauważając swoją gafę. Szybko obróciła ją, jak należy, leciutko rumieniąc się swoją pomyłką. Severus westchnął. - Nie denerwuj się tak. - Lily wypuściła cicho powietrze.

\- Jak mam się nie denerwować spotkaniem z ludźmi, którzy pogardzają mugolakami i są Śmierciożercami? - dobre pytanie. Severus nie mógł się jej dziwić. W Hogwarcie nie pozostawili zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, a ono chyba jest najważniejsze.

\- Nie zapominaj, że ja też jestem Śmierciożercą, Lily. - zauważył spokojnie Severus.

\- Ty to co innego, Sev. - odparła Lily, zamykając książkę. - Ty tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś z nimi. - wyjaśniła Lily, chcąc uwypuklić różnicę.

\- Owszem, nie jestem z nimi, ale nadal noszę taki sam znak na przedramieniu jak oni, Lily. A tego zmienić nie mogę. - chociaż bardzo by chciał. Gdyby mógł jeszcze raz przeżyć swoje życie nigdy nie dołączyłby do Śmierciożerców.

Nie popełniłby tych samych błędów.

\- Nie chcę się kłócić Sev. - oświadczyła Lily, wzdychając.

\- Ja też nie. - zgodził się Sev. Nagle kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią i wyszły z niego trzy osoby. Zarówno Severus, jak i Lily wstali. Chociaż rudowłosa czarownica bardziej sztywno.

\- Dzień dobry. - Mistrz Eliksirów przywitał gości. Lily podążyła jego przykładem.

\- Dzień dobry Severusie! Pani Evans. - Lucjusz odpowiedział na powitanie.

\- Witaj Severusie! - zarówno Narcyza jak i Bella przywitały gospodarza uściskiem, co kolidowało z formalnością, z jaką go wcześniej przywitały werbalnie. Lily czuła się tym trochę zmieszana.

\- Widzę, że się nie doczekam, że mnie kiedyś wreszcie zaprosisz, Severusie. - westchnęła Bellatriks dramatycznie, śmiesznym machnięciem ręki odgarniając loki z twarzy, zostawiając tylko jedno skręcone pasmo. Severus prychnął.

\- Nie muszę cię zapraszać Bello. Ty i tak przyjdziesz. Z zaproszeniem czy bez. - odpowiedział sarkastycznie mężczyzna. Bellatriks wypuściła głośno powietrze, rozdmuchując włosy z twarzy, w geście ironii.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Severusie.

\- Ale to prawda, Bell. - potwierdziła Narcyza z anielskim uśmiechem na bladej twarzy.

\- Nie ma to, jak wsparcie w rodzinie. - mruknęła czarnowłosa kobieta pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy słyszeli. Malfoy'owie zachichotali cicho, powodując większe oburzenie Bellatriks, a Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. Lily mimo woli łagodnie wygięła wargi. Przekomarzanie Severusa i Bellatriks było całkiem zabawne. I miała wrażenie, że ta dwójka ma tak zawsze.

Narcyza zwróciła uwagę na Lily, stojącą nieco za Severusem. Młodsza kobieta wyglądała, jakby trochę się ich obawiała. Pani Malfoy nie dziwiła się temu. Opinia jej siostry była dość powszechna, chociaż mało kto wiedział, jak mało w niej było prawdy. A Bella swoim zachowaniem sprawiała wrażenie trochę opętanej, co nie pomagało w zmianie zdania na jej temat.

\- Ty musisz być Lily Evans. - Narcyza zwróciła się do Lily. - Niestety nie zostałyśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawione, ale mimo wszystko miło mi cię poznać. - Lily nie była zaskoczona użyciem jej panieńskiego nazwiska. Podejrzewała, że Malfoy opowiedział żonie to, co dowiedział się od Severusa.

\- Mi również miło cię poznać, Narcyzo. - odpowiedział uprzejmie Lily. Bella zbliżyła się, z zainteresowaniem lustrując Lily wzrokiem.

\- Też się cieszę, że nareszcie mogę poznać kobietę, która rozbroiła i związała mojego szwagra. - odezwała się Bellatriks, wyszczerzając w uśmiechu. Lily zamrugała, powoli wyginając wargi w leciutkim uśmiechu, czując lekkie ciepło na policzkach. Lucjusz odwrócił się do Severusa, dla którego nagle ściana naprzeciwko stała się bardzo interesująca.

\- Ty jej powiedziałeś! - oskarżył arystokrata. Severus powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę blondwłosego czarodzieja.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - odpowiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów, nie przykładając się do kłamstwa. Aż świecił winą.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak kompletny kretyn?

\- Czyli jak zwykle? - zapytał złośliwie Severus.

\- Hmph! - oburzenie arystokraty wywołało śmiech wśród trzech kobiet, które w milczeniu obserwowały przekomarzanie się dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Oni tak zawsze? - zapytała Lily, czując się nieco bardziej swobodnie. Ta śmieszna kłótnia rozładowała trochę atmosferę.

\- Cała trójka nie może przeżyć bez drażnienia siebie nawzajem. - odpowiedział Narcyza zadziwiająco ciepłym tonem. - Czasem mam ich już naprawę dość. - Lily nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Może Usiądziemy? - zaproponowała Lily, wskazując głębię salonu.

Gdy wszyscy usiedli, skrzaty przyniosły herbatę i herbatniki. Rozpoczęła się żywa rozmowa. Lily w większości słuchała, od czasu do czasu coś mówiąc. Lucjusz zrewanżował się opowiadaniem, jak to Severus próbował własnoręcznie zebrać włosy testrala bez usypiania go. Zwierzę, któremu się o nie spodobało, zaczęło gonić nowo upieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Z kąt miałem wiedzieć, że tak bardzo się wkurzy? - powiedział na swoją obronę Severus z nieco skwaszoną miną.

\- Wiesz Severusie, też bym była zła, gdyby ktoś chciał mi wyrwać włosy. - odpowiedziała Lily ze śmiechem. Skwaszenie w większym stopniu ustaliło z jego twarzy, słysząc jej śmiech. Severus widział, że czuła się bardziej swobodnie wśród Malfoy'ów, więc postanowił na chwilę zostawić ją z Bellą i Narcyzą, a z Lucjuszem iść do laboratorium. Miał tam eliksir dla Narcyzy, który chciał dać Malfoy'owi. Planował to zrobić przed samym ich wyjściem, ale uznał, że zrobi to teraz.

\- Lucjuszu, pozwól ze mną na chwilę do laboratorium. - poprosił Severus wstając. Lucjusz bez słowa wstał. - Zaraz wrócimy. - dodał na koniec, nie chcąc, by Lily się denerwowała.

Lily poczuła lekkie spięcie, kiedy Severus i Lucjusz opuścili pokój, tym samym zostawiając ją samą z Narcyzą i Bellatriks. Nie pokazała tego po sobie, ale dwie czarownice i tak to zauważyły.

\- Jak ci się miesza w Prince Manor, Lily? - zagadnęła Bella, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- To miejsce jest niezwykłe i kryje dużo tajemnic. Najpiękniejsze jednak są ogrody. - odpowiedziała Lily, starając się brzmieć swobodnie.

\- O tak! Ogrody tego dworu są naprawdę cudowne. - zgodziła się Narcyza, popijając herbatę.

\- Twierdzę nawet, że są piękniejsze niż w Malfoy Manor. - dodała Bella, mrugając do Lily, która uśmiechnęła się lekko. Narcyza nagle spoważniała. Powoli się wyprostowała, opierając filiżankę na kolanie.

\- A jak się trzymasz po tej akcji z twoim byłym mężem? - zapytała ostrożnie, ale z pewną troską pani Malfoy. - Nie to, że jestem wścibska. Po prostu ciekawa. Gdy Lucjusz mi to opowiedział, byłam wściekła, że Potter odważył się na coś takiego. - powiedziała blondynka, z nutą gniewu i obrzydzenia przy ostatnim słowie. Bellatriks pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z siostrą.

\- Rzeczywiście. Podejrzewam, że gdybyśmy spotkały go tego dnia, Potter skończyłby jako facet w gorsecie. - dodała czarnowłosa czarownica, z małym błyskiem szaleństwa w oczach.

Lily czuła się lekko zaskoczona reakcją obu kobiet na wiadomość, co jej się przytrafiło. Nie sądziła, że je to w ogóle ruszy. Przecież wtedy nawet jej jeszcze nie znały. Ale było to miłe, że ktoś, kogo nie zna, przejął się tym. Lily poczuła przypływ sympatii do obu czarownic.

\- Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do tej sytuacji. Chociaż gdzieś tam ból nadal pozostaje. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Lily, patrząc na swoją filiżankę.

\- Po tym, co ci zrobił powinien trafić do Azkabanu. - stwierdziła Bella, przeczesując busz kręconych włosów. - Nawet pewnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo cię zranił.

\- Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak potrafił ci tak kłamać prosto w twarz, przez miesiąc jak nie dłużej. - dla Narcyzy to wydawało się nie do pojęcia.

\- I nadal to robi. - powiedziała cicho Lily. Pytające spojrzenie obu kobiet zmusiło ją do wyjaśnienia. - Widziałam się z nim wczoraj.

\- Na spotkaniu Zakonu? - Lily na początku miała zaprzeczyć i przez chwilę była przerażona myślą, że Bellatriks wie o Zakonie, zanim przypomniała sobie, że przecież ją jego nieoficjalną częścią.

\- Tak. Postanowiłam skończyć tę całą szopkę z porwaniem i wreszcie się z nim skonfrontować. Powiedziałam mu wszystko, co miałam do powiedzenia, ale jego to nie ruszyło. Dalej kłamał mi prosto w twarz. Późnej nalegał na rozmowę, a gdy się wreszcie zgodziłam, przyznał się tylko do romansu. - Lily sama nie wiedziała, czemu im to mówi. Czuła pewną dozę zaufania do dwóch czarownic.

\- Ale on ma tupet! Kłamać ci tak prosto w twarz? Ale z niego drań! - wywarczała Bellatriks groźnie, ze złością skierowaną w Pottera.

\- Nie krzycz Bello. Potter i tak cię nie usłyszy. - Narcyza uspokoiła siostrę, chociaż sama miała listę kilku kreatywnych przekleństw, którymi uraczyłaby Jamesa, przy spotkaniu.

\- Potem, gdy Severus powiedział mu, że ma dać mi spokój, James go zaatakował. - Bella natychmiast wyprostowała się z zainteresowaniem, śmiesznie kiwiąc się w fotelu.

\- Naprawdę? Żałuję, że mnie tam nie było. - stwierdziła z żalem pani Lestrange. - Nie sądziłam, że Potter jest aż tak głupi!

\- Rzeczywiście. - zgodziła się powoli Narcyza, upominając siostrę spojrzeniem. - Co Severus mu zrobił?

\- Rozbroił i rozsmarował na asfalcie. - Narcyza uniosła jasne brwi.

\- Ciekawe. - mruknęła pod nosem Pani Malfoy.

\- Severus zna więcej przekleństw niż Potter i nasz drogi kuzyn, Syriusz, razem wzięci. - oznajmiła Bella, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik fotela. - Aż się dziwię, że wciąż żyje.

\- Dlaczego miałby nie? - zdziwiła się Lily.

\- To proste. Ktoś go powstrzymuje. - Bella zamilkła. Na moment zwolniła machanie nogami, wymieniając spojrzenia z siostrą. Wiedziała, że wkroczyła na niebezpieczny teren.

\- To znaczy? - Lily nie rozumiała, o co chodzi. Narcyza odłożyła filiżankę na stolik i wyprostowała się, splatając dłonie na kolanach.

\- Severus jest skomplikowanym i skrytym czarodziejem. Ma wiele tajemnic, a każde jego działanie jest czymś spowodowane. To nie jest przypadkowy człowiek. I do bólu lojalny, szczególnie względem tych, na których mu zależy. W życiu Severusa był taki czas po Hogwarcie, gdy był zagubiony i nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Chciał zawrócić, ale nie wiedział jak. Wiem, że nawet chciał wszystko zakończyć, ale jedna osoba trzyma go z dala od śmierci. To ona daje mu siłę, by trwać dalej w tym, co robi. - trybiki w głowie Lily obracały się z pełną mocą.

\- Sugerujesz, że Severus robi to wszystko dla ktoś na kim mu zależy? - Narcyza westchnęła.

\- Nawet bardzo. Nigdy nie widziałam u nikogo takiej lojalności. - kobieta zamilkła. Umysł Lily pracował jak ul. Dla kogo można zrobić wszystko, nawet umrzeć? Tylko dla kogoś, na kim mu zależy. Kogo kocha się ponad wszystko.

Czy Severus miał takiego kogoś? Nigdy nie wspominał. Lily sama nie wiedząc czemu, poczuła ukłucie zazdrości w jej dobrym sercu.

\- Severus nigdy nie wspominał. - powiedziała powoli Lily.

\- Nam też nie. To po prostu kobieca intuicja. - stwierdziła Bellatriks, odgarniając niesforne loki z twarzy.

\- Czy wasza kobieca intuicja podpowiada wam, kto to? - zapytała ostrożnie Lily. Ciekawa była kogo skrycie kocha Severus. I czemu nic jej nic nie powiedział. Tajemnicze ukłucie zazdrości nie znikało, chociaż Lily próbowała udawać, że go nie ma.

Bella i Narcyza wymieniły spojrzenia. Jasne było, że nie mogą powiedzieć, że to ona. Znaczy, że myślą o niej. To nie ich miejsce. Chociaż oni widzieli, że jakaś niewidzialna siła ciągnie ich do siebie. Severus to wiedział. Był w niej zakochany od dzieciństwa. Do szaleństwa. Był gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko. Jedyną osobą, jaka tego nie dostrzegała to Lily. Zarówno Bella, jak i Narcyza to wiedziały. I obie miały nadzieję, że wcześniej czy późnej oboje zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, co ich łączy. Że Lily zda sobie sprawę z uczuć Severusa. I być może je odda. Severusowi należało się trochę szczęścia w życiu. Zbyt wielką jego część przeżył w smutku i mroku.

\- Uważam, że... - Narcyza przerwała, gdy Severus i Lucjusz wrócili do salonu.

\- O czym rozmawiałyście? - zapytał Lucjusz, zauważając ich nagle milczenie.

\- Nie interesuj się, szwagrze. - wyskoczyła bezczelnie Bellatriks, szczerząc się.

\- Damskie sprawy, Kochanie. Nie zrozumiesz. - odpowiedziała Narcyza, uśmiechając się słodko do męża. Lucjusz usiadł na wcześniej zajmowanym fotelu.

\- Masz rację, Cyziu. - zgodził się powoli Lucjusz. - Żeby zrozumieć umysł kobiety musiałbym przeczytać dziewięciotomową encyklopedię i to by nie wystarczyło. - Severus zasłonił oczy dłonią, zdając sobie sprawę z fatalnego stwierdzenia przyjaciela. Zarówno Bella, jak i Narcyza rzuciły Lucjuszowi tak spiczaste spojrzenia, że każdy inny mężczyzna szybko brałby nogi za pas. Lily prawie podskoczyła, gdy obie kobiety jednocześnie wyciągnęły różdżki i wycelowały w Lucjusza. Z obu różdżek wyleciały ptaki, wynik popularnego wśród dziewczyn w Hogwarcie zaklęcia Oppugno, które zaatakowały blond arystokratę. Lily zasłoniła usta ręką, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od bezgłośnego chichotu. Severus z łagodnym uśmiechem obserwował, jak blond czarodziej rękami odgania magiczne ptaki. Jego mina świadczyła, że nigdy mu tego nie zapomni. Severus postanowił, że zachowa to wspomnienie gdzieś bardzo głęboko, jako bardzo unikatowe.

\- Dobrze! Dobrze! To był błąd! Przepraszam! - zawołał blondyn, gdy już nie mógł się obronić przed atakującymi ptaszkami. Dawne siostry Black łaskawie odłożyły różdżki, mając na ustach bardzo podobne, złośliwe uśmieszki.

\- Uważaj, co mówisz, Kochanie. - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się słodko do męża.

\- Wiesz Lucjuszu, jest wiele godniejszych sposobów na śmierć. - stwierdził Severus, z łagodnym wygięciem warg, widząc, jak ten prostym zaklęciem pozbywa się wszędobylskich piór.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Severusie. - mruknął niezadowolony arystokrata. - Nawet nie waż się mi to wypominać. - zagroził. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że będę. Gorzej od ciebie nie skończę.

**Na koniec chciałabym bardzo podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom i komentującym. Wasze opinie i krytyki bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczą. :)****A teraz, stamdardowo zapowiedź kolejnego rozdziału: "24. Nieporozumienie"****Pozdrawiam was ciepluto.****Do następnego!**


	24. 24 Nieporozumienie

Wieczór spędzony zMalfoy'ami i Bellatriksniebył taki zły, jak sobie Lily wyobrażała.Sama była zaskoczona, że tak dobrze zachowywali się wobec niej, co z pochodzenia jest mugolakiem. Było to dla niej pozytywne zaskoczenie. Opinia Lily o Bellatriks także uległa diametralnej zmianie. Chociaż nadal nie do końca ufała całej trójce, nie będąc pewną czy to nie aby jakiś podstęp. Ufała jednak Severusowi, który co prawda się zmienił, ale Lily nadal dostrzegała w nim tego dawnego chłopca ze Spinner's End.

Jedyne co nie dawało spokoju rudowłosej kobiecie to rewelacja usłyszana od Narcyzy. Lily nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że Severus może kogoś mieć. Jakoś nie wpadło jej to do głowy. Chociaż czuła się trochę zraniona, że dowiaduje się o tym od zupełnie obcych osób, a nie od niego. I nie to, że wymaga od Severusa, że ma się przed nią spowiadać. O nie! Ale byłoby jej miło, gdyby jej sam powiedział.

Lilyzastanawiała się, kim może być ta kobieta.Czy ją zna? Czy chodziła do Hogwartu? Jeśli tak to, z jakiego jest domu? Czy także popiera jasną stronę? Jaka jest? Czy wie, że Lily mieszka teraz u Severusa? Czy nie jest z tego powodu zazdrosna? Tysiące pytań nagle kłębiło się w głowie Lily. Czy jej pomieszkiwanie u Severusa nie spowoduje między nimi problemów? Lily niechciała, byz jej powodu między nimi się popsuło. To, że jej małżeństwo się rozpadło, nie znaczy, żechciała, byto samo stało się ze związkiem Severusa. Dużo w życiu wycierpiał. Nie chciała dokładać mu zmartwień.

Co wieczór, gdy kładła się spać z tymi myślami, Lily czuła nieznajome ukłucie zazdrości. Niewiedziała, skąd się ono bierze.Czy przyjaciele czują względem siebie takie uczucie? Zazdrości? Zazdrości, o co? O udany związek przyjaciela? O znalezienie przez niego drugiej połówki? O... niego samego?

Lily była zdezorientowana samą sobą. Severus jest tylko jej przyjacielem. Nie powinna tego czuć. Nie powinna być o niego zazdrosna. Nie powinna... a jednak była. Jednak tylko on potrafił ją pocieszyć. Tylko w jego obecności czuła się wyjątkowo. Drżała, gdy był blisko. Jego głos powodował przyjemny dreszcz. Jego onyksowe oczy przeszywające ją na wylot, aczkolwiek nieczyniące krzywdy. Ostre słowa podczas kłótni, które jednak nie raniły jej wrażliwego serca. Ciepłe, czułe dłonie dające nieznane wcześniej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Równomierne bicie jego serca, które uspokajało jej umysł jak cicha kołysanka morskiej bryzy uspokajającej fale rozgniewanego oceanu. James nigdy nie potrafił sprawić u niej takich odczuć. Czy to naprawdę czuje się do przyjaciela? A może kogoś więcej?

Lily potrząsała głową za każdym razem, gdy takie myśli przychodziły jej do głowy. Nie powinna tak myśleć. Severus to jej przyjaciel, którego odzyskała po latach i tyle! A jednak nie mogła odpędzić tych myśli, które coraz częściej nawiedzały jej głowę, szczególnie gdy dochodziło do sytuacji, kiedy był niej bliżej niż normalnie. Na przykład, gdy przypadkiem na niegowpadła, wchodząc do jadalni,czy jak prawie spadła ze schodów i to właśnie Severus ją ratował przed twardym upadkiem. Albo, kiedy ich dłonie się stykały, kiedy sięgała po dzbanek z herbatą.

To, że spędzali teraz razem więcej czasu niż na początku wcale nie zmieniło jej uczuć. Wręcz przeciwnie!

Lily była zdezorientowana samą sobą. Chciała jakoś pozbyć się tych myśli i uczuć, wyciszyć je, ale nie wiedziała jak. A im bardziej się starała, tym bardziej nie dawały one jej spokoju. Czy istnieje jakiś sposób?

Istniał.

Słyszała o Oklumencji. Co prawda służyła ona do ochrony umysłu przed mentalnymi atakami innych Legilimentów, ale pomagała również w panowaniu nad emocjami. Wiedziała, że Severus tego używał w otoczeniu Voldemorta. Musiał chronić swój umysł i wszystkie sekrety. Gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się o jego prawdziwej lojalności... Zabiłby go.

Lily zastanawiała się, czy Severus mógłby ją nauczyć. Musiałaby go poprosić, a on zacząłby zadawać pytania. Ale zapytać chyba nie zaszkodzi?

Lily teraz właśnie, gdy położyła się do łóżka i przyglądała się zimnej,odległej, a jednocześnie ciepłej i bliskiej tarczy księżyca, Lily zastanawiała się co się z nią, na Merlina, dzieje?

Podoba mi się sposób, w jaki jego oczy błyszczą.

To była ostatnia pół świadoma myśl, jaka pojawiła się w umyśle Lily, zanim rudowłosa kobieta odpłynęła do krainy Morfeusza z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Naprawdę rzucił się na Snape'a? - zapytał niedowierzająco Syriusz. Przed chwilą Remus streścił mu zajście, do jakiego doszło po spotkaniu. Zaczynając od początku, to Black, podobnie jak reszta obecnych Zakonu, był zaskoczony obecnością Lily na spotkaniu. Wszyscy myśleli, że Śmierciożercy ją porwali, co w tych czasach jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć ją, przychodzącą jak by nigdy nic naGrimmauldPlace. W dodatku w towarzystwie Snape'a. A rewelacja, że przez cały ten czas była u niego, była jeszcze większą sensacją. Sam Syriusz nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wyglądało na to, że się pogodzili. Teraz zaś Remus opowiada, że James bez większego powodu rzucił się na Snape'a. Syriusz bezwładnie opadł na kanapę za sobą. Za dużo atrakcji jak na jeden dzień.

\- Tak było, Syriuszu. - potwierdził Lunatyk.

\- Snape na pewno jakoś go sprowokował. - zawyrokował zdecydowanie Łapa. - James bez powodu...

\- Byłem tam, Łapa. Widziałem i słyszałem. Lilychciała, bydał jej spokój, ale James nie chciał odpuścić. Severus uprzejmie powiedział, żeby odszedł, a ten dostał szału! - przerwał wilkołak, gorliwie zapewniając o tym, co widział. Syriusz przetarł ręką twarz.

\- Ale James nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Był wychowywany w rodzinie czarodziejów. Prędzej by przeklął Snape'a, niż próbował uderzyć. - Animag wymachiwał chaotycznie rękami.

\- Ale to zrobił. - potwierdził Remus. - I zgadzam się z tobą, że nie zachowuje się jak on.

-Zachowuje się, jak by ktoś go przeklął.- mruknął Syriusz pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, że Remus usłyszał. Lunatykowi nagle przypominała się rozmowa z Severusem. Ta o Jamesie i klątwie. To był całkiem prawdopodobny pomysł.

\- Tak mogło się stać. - Syriusz spojrzał na Lunatyka trochę niepoważnie.

\- Przecież żałowałem, Luniak. - stwierdził rozbawiony Syriusz. Ale poważny wyraz twarzy przyjaciela spowodował, że jego uśmiech spadł.

\- A ja jestem bardzo poważny, Siri. Jeśli ktoś naprawdę przeklął Jamesa, to on i my wszyscy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. - Remus wstał,podchodzą do stolika, wzywając po drodze,pióro, atrament i kawałek pergaminu.

\- Do kogo piszesz? - spytał Syriusz ze swojego miejsca, widząc jak drugi czarodziej coś skrobie po pergaminie.

\- Do znajomego, który może nam pomóc. - powiedział tylko Remus, niezdradzającnazwiska. GdybypowiedziałSyriuszowi, że chodzi o Severusa, dostałby chyba ataku serca. Remus wstał i poszedł wysłać list.

\- Oby był w stanie. -powiedział Syriusz do siebie, patrząc w sufit.

Severus był w swojej sypialni. Mężczyzna stał przy otwartym oknie i oglądał rozgwieżdżone niebo ze srebrnym księżycem na pierwszym planie. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie minęły dobrze podobnie jak kilka poprzednich. Severus stwierdził, że to było najlepsze lato od jego czwartego roku. A najlepsze, bo spędza je z Lily. Rzeczywiście, pierwsze tygodnie nie były tak dobre, ale cała reszta jak najbardziej.

Jednak najważniejsze było, że Lily była szczęśliwa. Jej najlżejszy uśmiech był dla niego najwyższą nagrodą. Głos — kołysanką, a śmiech — melodią, którą mógł słuchać przez całą wieczność.Była taka, jak ją zapamiętał.Dobra, wrażliwa, życzliwa, wesoła i piękna.

Chociaż od wizytyMalfoy'ów zauważył w niej pewną subtelną zmianę, którą na początku nie dostrzegł. Lily była bardziej zdystansowana. Rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, których przypadkowy obserwator by nie zauważył. Przyglądała mu się, gdy czytał książkę, czy zastanawiał się nad kolejnym ruchem w szachach. Lecz, gdy tylko na niąspojrzał, odwracała wzrok.To nie były takie zwykłe spojrzenia. W sumie Severus sam nie wiedział jakie. Może ciekawe? Może oceniające? Nie wiedział. Ale to nie były takie spojrzenia jak dawniej. Chociaż niekiedy, gdyudało mu się złapać jej wzrok , dostrzegł w nim coś na kształt ciepła.Alenietakiego, jakim obdarzała go w Hogwarcie. To było inne. Zauważył pewne podobieństwo do teg, jakim obdarzała Narcyza Lucjusza albo Molly Arthura.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy Lily mogłaby... pokochać go.

Ale nie, to niemożliwe. Lily kocha Pottera, nie jego. Są tylko przyjaciółmi i tak pozostanie na wielki.

Ale może istniała, choć iskra nadziei?

Severuswestchnął, przymykając oczy.Zimne światło księżyca oświetlało jego bladą twarz.

Gdyby istniał, choć cień nadziei, Severus zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go pokochała.

Lecz tak się nie stanie. No, bo kto by pokochał człowieka, który w ciągu jednego tygodnia tworzy więcej oszustw niż ktokolwiek inny w ciągu miesiąca? Czarodzieja o wielu maskach. Człowieka, który bez cienia litości obserwuje, poprzedzoną straszliwymi torturami, śmierć bezbronnych ludzi? Odpowiedź jest prosta.

Nikt.

Jest sam i zawsze będzie sam.

Rozmyślania Severusa przerwał odgłos stukania w okno. Po drugiej stronie siedziała mała brązowa sówka, z kopertą przywiązaną do nóżki. Mężczyzna otworzył okno i wpuścił ptaka do środka. Sowa wleciała do pokoju i usiadła na krześle, wystawiając nóżkę. Severus odwiązał liścik i rozwinął pergamin.

_Drogi Severusie!__Spotkajmy się dziś o 22.00, w Twoim domu w Spinner's End. To ważne.__L.R.L*_

Severusprzeczytał notatkę, marszcząc brwi.Po co Lupin chciałby się spotkać w jego domu o tej porze? Co jest tak pilnego, że nie mogło poczekać do rana?

Severus zerknął na godzinę. Była za pięć dziesiąta. To naprawdę musi być ważne, skoro Lupin chce się spotkać o tej porze. Nie żartowałby sobie w taki sposób. Z czterech Huncwotów Severus jego najbardziej tolerował.

Mężczyznatrzymając list w ręce, wyszedł z pokoju.Cicho przemknął przez korytarz, szczególnie pod drzwiami pokoju Lily. Nie chciał jej obudzić. Czarodziej zszedł po schodach do salonu, po drodze wkładając do kieszeni list, który jednak nie pozostał tam, gdzie Severuschciał, bybył. Pergamin wysunął się z kieszeni i upadł na podłogę, pod stolik. Mężczyzna tego nie zauważył. Wrzucił proszek w płomienie iwołając lokalizację, zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach.

Kilka sekund później znalazł się z salonie domu przy Spinner's End. Ledwo przeszedł kilka kroków, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Wilkołak ma nie złe wyczucie czasu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie! Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale to nie mogło czekać. - zaczął Remus już od progu.

\- Wejdź do środka, Lupin, a nieczekaj, aż ktoś cię zabije w drzwiach.- warknął Severus, nie mając cierpliwości. Dwóch mężczyzn weszło do salonu. Remus usiadł na tym samym fotelu co ostatnio, a Severusstał za swoim, opierając się rękami o oparcie.

\- Co było takie ważne, Lupin, że ściągąłeś mnie tu o tej porze? - zapytał Severus, niecierpliwie bębniąc palcami o skórzany materiał.

\- Rozmawiałem z Syriuszem o ostatnim zachowaniu Jamesa. Wcześniej nie było okazji i...

\- I tylko to chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Że Black jest pewnie zafascynowany zachowaniem swojego durnego kolegi...

\- Nie! Byłbym wdzięczny za nie przerywanie mi. - warknął, zwykle łagodny, mężczyzna. W pamięci Severusa pojawiło się wspomnienie przemienionego wilkołak we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że ten czarodziej jest dotknięty klątwą likantropii.

\- A więc? - Severus poprosił cicho o kontynuację. Remus westchnął.

\- Przepraszam, jest dwa dni do pełni.- przeprosił Remus trochę zawstydzony swoim wybuchem. Ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Im bliżej było pełni, tym bardziej był drażliwy. - Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę w czerwcu, tego dnia, zanim pojawiła się Lily? - Severus skinął głową. - Dziś doszedłem do wniosku, że pomysł z klątwą robi się coraz bardziej prawdopodobny.

\- A stwierdziłeś tak, bo? - Severus wyciągał więcej informacji, by móc zrozumieć co popchnęło go do takiego wniosku.

\- Jego zachowanie nie jest takie jak dawniej, abądźmy szczerzy, tak diametralne zmiany zachowania nie pojawiają się w miesiąc.- Severus przemyślał słowa Lupina. Wilkołak może mieć rację, a jeśli takjest, to cały Zakon może być w niebezpieczeństwie.I co najważniejsze może zagrozić Lily. Przede wszystkim jej. A Severus nie mógł pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek jej się stało. Nie, gdy może coś na to zaradzić.

\- A jakiś pomysł co to może być? - Remus westchnął ciężko, zapadając się w fotel.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To w sumie może być cokolwiek. Ale od jutro chcę zacząć przeszukiwać bibliotekę naGrimmauldPlace.

\- Powinniśmy powiadomićAlbusa. Może jemu udałoby się coś znaleźć w jego bibliotece i zbiorach Hogwartu. - powiedział po namyśle Severus. Remus pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście, jutro z rana się tym Zajmę.

\- Poszukam czegoś u siebie. Może znajdę coś odpowiadającego temu... Przypadkowi.

\- Na razie, Severusie... Nie szukaj. Pozwól nam się tym zająć. - powiedział powoli Remus. Severus uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego? -zapytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc jaki problem widzi wilkołak.Razem z Lily na pewno coś by znaleźli. Potem odczyniliby klątwę i Lily znów wróciłaby do Pottera. Czy to nieproste? I choć Severus tego nie chciał, nie chciał też stawać na drodze do szczęścia Lily.

\- Nie chcę by Lily na razie wiedziała o tym. - rzekł po prostu Remus. Teraz brwi Severusa prawie zniknęły za linią włosów.

\- A nie powinna? Przecież chodzi o jej byłego męża. Nie chcesz uratować małżeństwa przyjaciela? - Severus zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć toku myślenia wilkołaka. To kłóciło się ze wszystkim, co do tej pory sądził.

\- Bardzo bym chciał, żeby oboje byli szczęśliwi, ale nie mogę na siłę próbować. Poza tym wygląda na to, że Lily już jest szczęśliwa. - powiedział wolno wilkołak. Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało bardzo cicho jak by nie chciał, by Severus usłyszał. Wiedział, że wkracza na niebezpieczne wody.

Zaś ten drugi zastanawiał się, czy dobrze usłyszał. Severus niewiedział, co Lupin ma na myśli.Co znaczy, że Lily już była szczęśliwa? Naprawdę podobało jej się w Prince Manor?

\- Powiadam mnie, gdy znajdziesz coś pożytecznego. - powiedział Severus, porzucając temat, który jednak nie zniknął z jego umysłu. Lily była szczęśliwa mieszkając w Prince Manor? Z nim? Czy to naprawdę było możliwe? Musiała to być prawda skoro Lupin to zauważył. Severus jednak wciąż nie mógł w to do końca uwierzyć. W jego oczach także wyglądała na szczęśliwą, ale nieco przygaszoną. Ale mężczyzna uważał, że mu się to po prostu wydaje.

\- Oczywiście Severusie. Tak zrobię.

Lily otworzyła zaspane oczy.Siadając powoli na łóżku, przetarła je ręką,zastanawiając się, co ją obudziło.Rozejrzała się po pokoju, szukając wskazówki.Ale pomieszczenie tonęło w spokoju.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, pomału wysuwając nogi spod kołdry. Chciało jej się pić, a dzbanek na stoliku był pusty. Zapominając, że jest czarownicą i może po prostu ją wyczarować lub wezwać skrzata, kobieta ubrana w szlafrok wyszła z pokoju. Korytarz święcił kompletną pustką. Bardzo delikatne, prawie gasnące, płomyczki świec oświetlały jej drogę.

Lily zeszła po schodach i przechodząc przez salon, weszła do jadalni. Po przyniesieniu przez skrzatkęszklanki wody, czarownica upiła łyk i odwróciła się do wyjścia. Już bardziej rozbudzona szła, razem ze szklanką do sienie.Będąc w salonie, rzuciła krótko okiem na przygasający ogień w kominku.Zatrzymała się chwilę, wpatrując w ogień.

Jeszcze nie dawno niepomyślałaby, że tak potoczyły się jej życie. Że James ją zdradzi, że kosztem jej małżeństwa odzyska przyjaciela. Taka była prawda. Gdyby nie zdrada Jamesa i jej ucieczka, dalejbylibyrazem, a wtedy niepogodziłabysię z Severusem. Tobyłobyniemożliwe. Obaj mężczyźni tak za sobą nie przepadają, łagodnie mówiąc. Nigdy w życiu niepomyślałaby, że będzie musiała wybierać, pomiędzy przyjaźniąamiłością. A właściwie to zauroczeniem, które czuła do Jamesa. To nie była miłość, jaką myślała, że jest.

W tamtym czasie była zraniona i zrozpaczona. Nie myślała jasno. Łatwo znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach aroganckiego Jamesa Pottera, który od trzeciego roku zabiegał o jej względy. W końcu mu się to udało. W smutnych dla niej okolicznościach.

Ale to także zakończyło się fiaskiem. Lily sama niewiedziała, co bolało bardziej.Bolesna zdrada najlepszego przyjaciela, czyupokarzającybrak lojalności ze strony człowieka, który miał ją kochać. Jedno i drugie pozostawiło w jej sercu bliznę, która nigdy nie zniknie i od czasu do czasu da o sobie znać. Ale Severus szczerze przeprosił, a James dalej kłamał jej prosto w twarz. Severusowi wybaczyła. Jamesowi nie.

Na wspomnienie czarnowłosego czarodzieja na usta Lily wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Kobieta założyła z ucho jedno z opadających pasm włosów. Czuła przyjemne ciepło w sercu na wspomnienie jego imienia. Skąd się ono brało?

Lily upiła kolejny łyk chłodnej wody i odwróciła się z zamiarem pójścia do swojego pokoju. Severus nie opuścił jej myśli. Przeszła kilka kroków, gdy błysk czegoś jasnego na podłodze pod stolikiem przykuł jej uwagę. Kobieta schyliła się i podniosła kawałek pergaminu. Lily spojrzała na pustą kartkę i obróciła ją na drugą stronę,zastanawiając się, co to jest.Gdyprzeczytała notatkę, jej serce utonęło.

_Drogi Severusie!__Spotkajmy się dziś o 22.00, w Twoim domu w Spinner's End. To ważne.__L.R.L*_

Lily stała zakorzeniona w miejscu, wpatrując się w pergamin szklącymi oczami. A więc to prawda. Severus rzeczywiście się z kimś spotyka. Charakter pisma był znajomy, ale Lily niemogła rozróżnić, do kogo należy.Nie skupiła się też na tym. Jedyne corobiła, to wpatrywała się w pergamin,a notatka dźwięczała jej w głowie.

Lily, niewiedząc czemu, czuła ból na świadomość związku przyjaciela.Dlaczego tak się czuła? Dlaczego jej serce jakby spadło na ziemię i roztrzaskało się na milion drobnych kawałeczków? Pergamin wysunął sięspomiędzyjej palców, spadając na podłogę, znów pod stół. Lily jak w transie wyszła z salonu, idąc prosto do swojego pokoju. Nie zwracała uwagi naotoczenie, dopókinie dotarła do swojej sypialni.

Lilyzamknęła za sobą drzwi,opierając się o nie i patrzącniewidzącymwzrokiem w przeciwległąścianę. Dlaczego czuła się... rozczarowana? Smutna? Zła? Zraniona? Załamana? Sama nie wiedziała co czuła.

Rudowłosa kobieta wolnym krokiem podeszła do łóżka, na którym usiadła, patrząc w podłogę. Jakaś zbłąkana łza spłynęła po jej twarzy, ale Lily gniewnie jąstarła. To nie jest powód do rozpaczy. Powinna się cieszyć ze szczęścia przyjaciela, a nie z tego powodu płakać.

Ku jej złości, więcej łez spłynęło po jej twarzy, a szloch wydobył się z jej piersi. Lily próbowała to powstrzymać, ale każda próba zakończyła się kaszlem i jeszcze większą ilością łez.

W końcu Lily przegrała walkę z samą sobą.Przestała powstrzymaćłzy, a zamiast tego swobodnie wypłakiwała się w poduszkę. Kasztanowo rude włosy rozsypały się wokół jej głowy, wyróżniając się na tle jasnej pościeli.

Lily niewiedziała, dlaczegopłacze. Coś w jej sercu bolało, a przez ból narodziły się łzy. I samotność. Tym razem niebyło nikogo, kto mógł ją pocieszyć izłagodzić boleść serca. Dlaczego to tak bardzo boli? Powinna się cieszyć ze szczęścia przyjaciela, ale nie potrafiła. Zamiast tego roniła bolesne łzy, wiedząc, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna gdzieś tam jest z tamtą kobietą.

Dlaczego tak się tym przejmuje?

Lily płakała dalej w poduszkę, aż łzy wyschły, szloch zniknął, a jej zmęczony płaczem umysł i ciało odpłynęło do krainy niespokojnych snów.

Nie wiedziało tylko o jednym. Że kilka metrów dalej, za zamkniętymi drzwiami czarnowłosy mężczyznależał w łóżku, spokojnie śpiąc.Nieświadom bólu i rozpaczy w jakiej, przez nieporozumienie, pogrążona była jedyna kobieta jaką kiedykolwiek naprawdę kochał. Dla której żył i oddychał. Dla jakiej biło jego serce, które było czymś więcej niż tylko organem do pompowania krwi.Coś, o czymnaprawdę niewielu wiedziało, że Severus Snape posiada. Serce zasypane pod stosem kamieni i lodu, do którego klucz miała tylko jedna osoba. Pewna piękna, dobra i wrażliwa kobieta o kasztanowo rudych włosach i cudownych szmaragdowych oczach, błyszczących ciepłym blaskiem.

* Rozwinięcie skrótu L.R.L — LunatykRemus Lupin

**Hejka!****Wiem, że dzisiejszy rozdział trochę nudny i sama uważam go za chyba najmniej udany jak dotąd, ale następny będzie już zdecydowanie ciekawszy i obróci pewne sprawy o 360 stopni. To tyle, nie będę spojlerować bardziej. :D. Wszystkiego dowiecie się przy następnej aktualizacji. :)****Teraz jak zwykle zapowiedź następnego rozdziału. ;)****"25. Gra dwudziestu pytań"****Do następnego! Bye!**


	25. 25 Gra dwudziestu pytań

Następnego dnia Lily obudziła się w nie najlepszym humorze. Znaleziona poprzedniej nocy notatka robiła rysę w jej sercu, która boleśnie odznaczała się na jej duszy. Lily nie mogła zrozumieć siebie, dlaczego tak bardzo ją to zabolało. I była zła na siebie za to.

Leżąc tak rano na łóżku, Lily wpatrywała się w sufit i rozmyślała o swoich odczuciach. Włosy rozsypywały się naokoło jej głowy, tworząc coś na kształt aureoli. Jedna ręka leżała wzdłuż jej ciała, a druga obok głowy na pustej połowie łóżka. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Była zdezorientowana samą sobą. Nigdy się tak nie czuła i nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić. To było dla niej coś zupełnie obcego. Czuła z jednej strony smutek, a z drugiej złość. A może to było coś innego? Lily nie potrafiła zdefiniować.

Kobieta odwróciła głowę, patrząc tęsknym wzrokiem na pustą połowę łóżka. Dlaczego nagle poczuła się taka samotna? Czy przez ten krótkimiesiąc, jakitrwało jej małżeństwo, zdążyła się przyzwyczaić,że nie śpi sama? Chyba tak. Przez tylko kilkanaście krótkich nocy, miała się do kogo przytulić, gdy marznęła lub miała koszmar. Albo tak po prostu. Bez powodu.Czując tylko drugą obecność.Teraz była sama. Tak jak kiedyś Severus.

Lily przewróciła się na drugi bok, tyłem do okna. Jedna, samotna łza spłynęła po jej twarzy. Dlaczego jego wspomnienie teraz budziło tęskne łzy? Jeszcze wcześniej uśmiechała się na dźwięk jego imienia. Teraz czuła smutną tęsknotę.

Lily powoli otworzyła oczy i usiadła. Dlaczego?

Nagle pewna możliwość pojawiła się w jej umyśle, przez co straciła na moment oddech.

Czy... możliwe było, że... jest w nim... zakochana?

Serce Lily przyspieszyło. Czy to naprawdę było możliwe? Kochałaby swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Severusa, zamiast Jamesa?

Miliony pytań pojawiało się w jej głowie, nie wiedząc, na które odpowiedzieć. Tysiące myśli. Kompletny chaos. Lily pochyliła się, wkładając ręce we włosy.

Właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że to, co wydawało jej się przyjacielską miłością, może być romantycznym uczuciem. Ta świadomość spadła na Lily jak kubeł zimnej wody. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie sytuacje, gdy jej umysł i ciało reagowało na jego bliskość, spojrzenie czy dźwięk głosu. Teraz już było wszystko jasne. Już wiedziała, dlaczego drżała, gdy był blisko. Przyjemne mrowienie przechodziło wzdłuż kręgosłupa na brzmienie jego głosu. Już wiedziała czym była magia, gdy ich palce się stykały. Dlaczego szukała jego wzroku.Uspokajała się, słysząc bicie jego serca.

Dlaczego uświadomiła sobie to tak późno? Lily znała odpowiedź. Była zaślepiona bólem, który był tak wielki, że przygniatał jej drobną figurę. Był on tym większy, bo Severus był dla niej najważniejszą osobą. Oczywiście wtedy tego nie wiedziała.

Może, gdyby to na piątym roku się nie wydarzyło, nigdy nie wyszłaby za Jamesa. Nigdy nie została zraniona przez niego na ciele i duszy. Byłaby inna. Może wcześniej by dopuściła do głosu swoje uczucia. Może wyszłaby za Severusa?

Ale teraz to już nieważne. Severus już kogoś ma i to nie Lily jest tą, która zajmuje miejsce u jego boku. A nie chciała im przeszkadzać. Skoro Severusjest z nią szczęśliwy, niech tak będzie.

Lily nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy więcej łez spadło z jej oczu. Szybko starła je wierzchem dłoni. Kobieta gwałtownym ruchem odgarnęła kadrę na bok i wyszła z łóżka, idąc do łazienki.

Czarownica spojrzała w lustro nad umywalką. Zobaczyła bladą kobietę z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Kasztanowo rude włosy były w nieładzie, opadając falami na plecy, a kilka zbłąkanych pasm wisiały po obu stronach jej twarzy. Szmaragdowe tęczówki kontrastowały na tle bladej cery. Co w nich widziała? Zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie emocje. Sama niewiedziała, co ma robić.

Lily stojąc nad zlewem i lekko drżącą dłonią odkręciła kurek. Zimna woda trysnęła z kranu. Rudowłosa kobieta przepłukała twarz chłodną wodą, chcąc usunąć ślady łez. Chociaż była pewna, że Severus i tak zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Jeśli tak, Lily miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie zapyta. Nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć, że jest w nim zakochana, ale nie chce mu niszczyć związku. To byłoby głupie.

Lily oparła dłonie o krawędź umywalki i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, uspokajając się. Musi dać sobie z tym radę.

Sama.

Severus siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu w jadalni, jedząc swoją własną. Dzisiajbyło pogodnie. Świeciło słońce i powiewał łagodny wiatr. Sam Severus mógł stwierdzić, że miał dziś całkiem dobry humor. Lecz nie wszystkim udzielił się ten dobry nastrój.

Kątem oka obserwował, jak Lily grzebie widelcem w swoimtalerzu, patrząc na jedzenie jak na coś obojętnego. Taki stan trwał od siedmiu dni. Na początku uznał, że to kobiece humorki dają o sobie znać, a kobiety na hormonach nie należy pytać, czy wszystko gra, bo to najgorsze pytanie z możliwych. Lecz cztery dni późnej zaczął już się trochę martwić. Czyżby Lily jakimś sposobem dowiedziała się o podejrzeniu przekleństwa Pottera i martwiła się o niego? Lupin od ich ostatniej rozmowy tydzień temu nie kontaktował się z nim, więc całkiem możliwe, że nic nie znalazł.

Jednak to nie wyjaśniało ponurego nastroju Lily. Wczoraj jej humor był ponury. A dziś wręcz melancholijny, przez co Severus zaczął poważnie się niepokoić.

Dzisiejsza data to drugi sierpnia. Na dziś przypadała rocznica ich przyjaźni, którą spędzali razem każdego roku. No, prawie każdego. Przez te kilka lat ich konfliktu spędzali je osobno, a to była pierwsza, w którą znów mogą być razem.

Ale to nie mógł być powód jej złego nastroju. Severus nienawidził, gdy Lily była smutna. Kochała jej promienny uśmiech, który był w stanie rozświetlić nawet najgorszą mgłę. Bez niego krążył w ciemnościach. A od smutnego wyrazu tych pięknych, zielonych oczu bolało go serce.

\- Lily? Wszystko gra? - zapytał w końcu przy kolacji Severus, nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na smutek jej cichej ukochanej. Lily podniosła głowę, jak by wychodząc z głębokiej za dumy. Ledwo zarejestrowała, że Severus do niej coś mówił.

\- Słucham? -zapytała,nie patrząc na niego.Severus nawet w głosie słyszał tę smutną nutę. Nie mógł nie czuć zmartwienia.

\- Pytam, czy wszystko w porządku. - powtórzył łagodnie, troską słyszalną w głosie i widzialną w oczach.

\- Tak, tak. - odparła cicho Lily, wzdychając. Odłożyła powoli sztućce na talerz, biorąc filiżankę herbaty w ręce. Obiema dłońmiściskała ją, jakby miała gdzieś jej uciec.Grzała palce, które od kilku dni pozostawały zimne i przygryzała dolną wargę. Była czymś zdenerwowana. Severus wiedział to. Zawsze to wtedy robiła i było jej zimno.

\- Przecież widzę, że nie. - stwierdził Severus, uważnie ją obserwując. Lily na moment zatrzymała filiżankę w miejscu, zanim zbliżyła ją do ust. Cała była spięta. Severuszastanawiał się tylko, czym się tak przejmuje.Może coś, co napisała jej Alice lub ktoś inny? Nie to, że czytał jej pocztę. Po prostu był świadomy, że obie kobiety regularnie korespondują. I tyle. Nie interesuje go cudza poczta, nawet ta od Czarnego Pana.

\- Naprawdę, Severusie. Wszystko jest w porządku. -zapewniła Lily, wkładając w to kłamstwo trochę wysiłku, by było wiarygodne.Severus tylko uniósł brew, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że jej nie wierzy. Lily jakchciała, potrafiła być przekonująca,ale tym razem nie wyszło jej to zbyt dobrze.

Lily posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech, by nieco uwiarygodnić swoje zapewnienie. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny złagodniał, ale nuta zmartwienia gdzieś tam pozostała.

\- Dziś jest drugi sierpnia. - powiedział spokojnie, nagle zmieniając temat. Severus postanowił pozwolić jej myśleć, że wygrała. Ale nie porzucił tego. Późnej najwyżej wróci do tematu, jeśli Lily będzie bardziej rozmowna.

Lily w wewnątrz odetchnęła z ulgą, dziękując, że Severus nie dopytywał. To także podobało jej się w Severusie. Nie wyciągał nic na siłę.

Drugi sierpnia? Coś ta data jej mówiła. Ach tak! To był dzień, gdy się poznali. Do tej pory pamiętała jak młodszy Severus Snape nazwał ją"czarownicą". Na początku co prawda się obraziła, bo nie zrozumiała, że miał to dosłownie na myśli. Sądziła, że ją wyzywa. Lily nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się na to wspomnienie.

Severus w duchuucieszył się, jak na ustach Lily pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy. Pamiętam jak nazwałeś mnie"czarownicą". - powiedział weselszym tonem Lily. Severus wyciągnął lekko wargi, słysząc wesołość rudowłosej czarownicy.

\- Rzeczywiście. A ty, moje oświadczenie, powiedziane w trochę nietaktowny sposób potraktowałaś jak bardzo kreatywną obelgę. - dodał Severus z nieco ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Lily zachichotała cicho. Nie mogła tego nie zrobić na to wspomnienie.

\- Z kąt miałam wiedzieć, że jesteś poważny? - zapytała sztucznie oburzona Lily. Severus zaśmiał się cicho. To była jego Lily.

\- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, na"dzień dobry"coś takiego mówić. - stwierdził Severus. Lekki uśmiech nadal pozostał.

\- Tak. - potwierdziła Lily. Między nimi znów nastała cisza. Severus w milczeniu obserwował Lily, która znowu grzebała widelcem po talerzu. Na jej twarz znów wpłynął ponury wyraz.

Cokolwiek jąmartwiło, nie opuszczało jej myśli,nawet teraz. Severuspostanowił jakoś dowiedzieć się, co ją trapi.Zastanawiał się tylko, jak to zrobić by nie poczuła się urażona inie potraktowała jak wścibskiego.

Lily przyglądała się swojemu talerzowi, myślami będąc gdzie indziej. Myślała nadsłowami Narcyzy, że Severuswszystko, corobi robi dla ukochanej.Lilyzastanowiła się, skąd to wie.Albo inaczej. Skąd nasunął jej się taki wniosek. Sama przyznała, że Severus nic takiego jej nie powiedział. Może widziała ich gdzieś razem? Sev był z Malfoy'ami na stopie przyjacielskiej, więc trochę się dziwiła, że nic im o tym nie wspomniał. Ciekawe jak doszło do ich przyjaźni.

\- Jak zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Malfoy'ami? - wyskoczyła nagle Lily. Jednak zaraz pożałowania, że się odezwała. Po jaką cholerę o to zapytała?

Severus zaś znalazł w tym pytaniu swoją szansę na dowiedzenie się czegoś.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Lily wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc w swój talerz.

\- Z ciekawości. - odparła szybko. Severus uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- A co powiesz na to. Ja odpowiem na twoje pytanie, a ty powiesz mi jakzeswatałaś Alice i Franka. - zaproponował chyrze Severus opierając się przedramionami o stół. Nie to, że naprawdę go to interesowało.Zapytał po prostu o pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.Lily zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Mówisz, informacja za informacje. - powiedziała powoli Lily. - Nie jesteśmy za starzy na grę dwudziestu pytań, Sev? - zapytał rozbawiona kobieta. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Nazywaj to, jak chcesz. - odrzekł Severus opierając się o oparcie krzesła. - Ale jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że to dziecinne i nie chcesz czegoś ze mnie wyciągnąć to trudno. - zarzucił przynętę. Severus wstał. Zdążył przejść dwa kroki, zanim Lily się odezwała.

\- Ależ nie powiedziałam, że nie. - zatrzymała go Lily, brzmiąc wyjątkowo podekscytowana. Severus widział ten kombinatorski błysk w jej oczach, który aż oślepiał. Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że Lily ma już swój plan, na wyciągnięcie z niego informacji. Ale on także miał swój własny. No to może być ciekawie.

\- Dobrze. Czekam w salonie. - powiedział Severus, wymownie patrząc na jej rozgrzebany talerz. Nieczekając, na reakcję wyszedł.Lily westchnęła, kończąc swoją kolację. Ostatnie trzy dni nieskomentował, jak nie zjadała swojego talerza,ale dziś już byłoby inaczej.

Kilka minut późnej Lily przyszła do salonu. Severus siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu, który zawsze zajmował. Na stole stały dwa kieliszki i butelka wina.

\- Chcesz wyciągnąć więcej informacji, upijając mnie? - zapytał rozbawiona Lily, siadając na drugim fotelu.

\- Merlinie, broń! - Severus wyglądał na przerażonego samym pomysłem. - Doskonale wiem, jaką masz słabą głowę. - Lily przewróciła oczami, mimowolnieuśmiechając się na wspomnienie z początku piątego roku.

\- Gra w butelkę była twoim pomysłem. - odparła Lily, z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Ale dołączenie do gry Ognistej już twoim. - odrzekł Severus,uśmiechnającsię ironicznie. Lily za śmiała się wesoło. Rzeczywiście to był jej pomysł. Chybanajgłupszy, na jakiwpadła.

\- To nie jest zabawne. Szczególnie jak musiałem zaprowadzić cię, z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru, tak by nikt z nauczycieli nas nie zobaczył. - Lily zaśmiała się bardziej. Nie pamiętała nic z drogi powrotnej tamtego dnia. Pamiętała jednak kaca, jaki dopadł ją następnego ranka. Domyśla się tylko, że była bardzo zabawna tamtego wieczoru.

Mężczyzna nalał wina i podał jeden kieliszek Lily, a sam wziął drugi i usiadł, naprzeciwko w fotelu. - No więc? Jak udało ci się zeswatać Longbottomów? - Lily usiadła prosto w fotelu, zabierając się do opowieści.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu widziałam, że mają się ku sobie, wszyscy widzieli, ale oni sami nie. No więc razem z Mary i Marleną wpadłyśmy na pomysł ich zeswatania. Mary powiedziała Alice, że Frank chce się z nią spotkać w starej sali obrony na czwartym piętrze, a Marlena powiedziała to samo Frankowi. Ja wcześniej oczarowałam drzwi, żeby się otworzyły po godzinie. - opowiedziała całą historię. Severus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Tak wygląda, gdy Lily się na coś uprze i bierze sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Zamknęłyście ich na godzinę w sali obrony? Czy to nie aby zbyt prymitywny plan. - zapytał z niedowierzaniem na sam pomysł.

\- Ale sam przyznaj, że skuteczny. -odparła Lily, biorąc łyk wina z kieliszka.- Jak zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Malfoy'ami?

\- Zaczęło się już wHogwarce. Gdy byłem na pierwszym roku, Lucjusz raz mnie wyratował z lwich łap Huncwotów. Gdyskończył szkołę, pisał do mnie co jakiś czas.Zwykłe listy na tematy szkole. Drugą połowę wakacji przed szóstym rokiem spędziłem w Malfoy Manor, a także te przed siódmym. Moja matka specjalnie napisała do Lucjusza z prośbą o to, po pewnym... incydencie. - Severus nie chciał mówić, że ojciec pobił go prawie na śmierć, gdy stanął w obronie matki. Chociaż smutny wyraz, jaki napełnił na moment oczy Lily, dał mu powód podejrzewać, że to także matka jej powiedziała. Ale nie zamierzał o tym z nią rozmawiać. Przynajmniej na razie. - Po skończeniu Hogwartu, Lucjusz pomagał mi uporządkować pewne sprawy. Wtedy właśnie Narcyza padła ofiarą pewnej paskudnej klątwy, która mogła skończyć się jej śmiercią. Zaklęcie, którepowstrzymało klątwę, miało jednak pewne efekty uboczne.Bez przyjmowania przez jakiś czas specjalnego eliksiru pozbawiłoby ją możliwość urodzenia dziecka. Wtedy jeszcze nie byłem Mistrzem Eliksirów, byłem dopiero na początku stażu, ale gdy Lucjusz mi o tym opowiedział, postanowiłem podjąć się uwarzenia mikstury. Z powodzeniem z resztą. Między innymi to przyspieszyło otrzymanie tytułu Mistrza. Wracając do Malfoy'ów. Zarówno Lucjusz, jak i Narcyza byli mi dozgonniewdzięczni. I chociaż już wcześniej byliśmy na stopie przyjacielskiej, to od tego czasu zaczęli traktować mnie jak rodzinę. - której wcześniej nie miał. Ale tego nie powiedział już na głos. Ale nie musiał. Lily prawie mogła to usłyszeć. Mimo wszystko cieszyła się, że znalazł coś na kształt rodziny. Nawet jeśli to byli Malfoy'owie, którym sama nie do końca ufała.

\- To było miłe z twojej strony uwarzenie tego eliksiru, którypodejrzewam, nie był łatwy.- Severus potwierdził, kiwając głową.

\- Rzeczywiście. To jest jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych Eliksirów, jaki miałem okazję warzyć. - stwierdził Severus popijając swoje wino. Na jego twarz wpłynął drwiący uśmieszek Lily zastanawiała się co takiego przyszło mężczyźnie do głowy. - A powiedz mi co słychać u Tuney. - mogła się tego spodziewać.

\- Moja droga siostra wyszła rok temu za mąż. Za Vernona Dursley'a , który jest biznesmenem. Uważam, że wyszła za niego nie z miłości, ale dla pieniędzy, bo na pewno nie dla wyglądu. -stwierdziła Lily, marszcząc trochę zabawnie brwi.Severus uniósł dłoń, zamykając oczy.

\- Czekaj! Pozwól mi zgadnąć. - Lily pokręciłarozbawionagłową. Już była ciekawa jakim sarkastycznym opisem, Severus o pisze męża jej siostry. - Wygląda jak spasiona krzyżówka wieloryba z wąsami morsa o małych, świńskich oczkach. Nie ma szyi, a gdymówi, zmienia na przemian kolory fioletowy ipurpurowy jak kameleon? - Lily, która już na samym początku opisu zaczęła chichotać, teraz otwarcie się śmiała, pochylając do przodu.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytała, ocierając oczy. Od dawna tak bardzo się nie uśmiała. Podejrzewała, że wino miało coś z tym wspólnego, ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym w tej chwili. Ważniejsze było skąd Severus to wiedział. Jego opis Dursley'a był zbyt bliski prawdy. Severus, który również cicho się śmiał, chociaż nie tak mocno jak Lily, wyprostował się. Rudowłosa kobieta przelotnie pomyślała, że podoba jej się jego śmiech.

\- Widziałem ich kiedyś w mugolskim Londynie.

\- Chyba do nich nie podszedłeś? - Lily uniosła się niedowierzaniem na sam pomysł. Severus zaprzeczył głową.

\- Nie. Chociaż mina Petunii mogłaby być zabawna. - Lily zaśmiała się krótko, widząc przed oczami obraz swojej siostry. Severus łagodniewygiął wargi, widząc śmiejącą się ukochaną kobietę.Kochał jej uśmiech. A jej śmiech był dla niego jak najpiękniejsza melodia.

Lily spojrzała na Severusa, który siedział naprzeciwko niej z łagodnym uśmiechem. Gdy ich oczy na moment sięskrzyżowały, dostrzegła w nich czułe ciepło,którego wcześniej nie dostrzegła. Ale szybko odwróciła wzrok. Gdy znów spojrzała mu w oczy nie zobaczyła tego, co wcześniej. Tylko normalne spojrzenie, które nie było zimne i puste, ale też nieciepłe. W tej chwili było ciekawe. Lily pomyślała, że się jej po prostu przewidziało. Chociaż jakaś część jej duszy żałowała, że nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób co wcześniej.

W takim nastroju minęły im następne dwie godziny. Na przemian zadawali pytania, nie raz śmiejąc się własnych odpowiedzi. Śmiech Lily był wesoły i otwarty, a Severusa bardziej powściągliwy.

Oboje dowiedzieli się ciekawych rzeczy. W połowie zaczęło to wyglądać bardziej jak przywoływanie wspomnień z dawnych lat. Lily, której humor przez cały dzieńbył paskudny, teraz zniknął prawie całkowicie.Lily łapała coraz więcej ciepłych spojrzeń Severusa, rzucanych w jej stronę, a on zaczął dostrzegać coś dziwnego w jej oczach, gdy na niego patrzyła. Coś innego, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Zwalił to jednak na pite przez nich wino.

\- Twoja kolej. - wskazał delikatnie Severus, gdy cisza między nimi się przedłużała. Mina Lily przybrała zastanowienie. Kobieta siedziała spokojnie w fotelu, jedną ręką trzymała w połowie pusty kieliszek, a drugą, lekko pociągająco, bawiła się jednym z pasm włosów, zawijając je na palec. - Możesz zadać dowolne pytanie.

\- Dowolne? - trybiki w głowie Lily obracały się z mocą. - Czy w ciągu ostatniego czasu kogoś miałeś? - wypaliła, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Gdy tylko pytanie opuściło jej usta, jej twarz przybrała szkarłatne rumieńce. Lily mentalnie przybiła sobie piątkę w czoło. Jesteś genialna!

Severus zamrugał na zupełnie niespodziewane pytanie. Taka była prawda. Nie spodziewała się ze strony Lily takiego zapytania. Czarodziej czuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Lily, ale odmówił spojrzenia jej w oczy. Bał się, że może ona coś w nich znaleźć.

\- Czy kogoś miałem? - powtórzył mężczyzna, przeczesując ręką czarne włosy. - Nie. Chociaż pamiętam, że kilka kobiet z rodzin Śmierciożercówplanowało mnie usidlić. - Lily poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Pomyślała, że jednej udało się to z powodzeniem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał pozornie obojętnie. Jednak Severus usłyszał w jej głosie drobną nutę bólu. Ale sądził, że mu się po prostu wydawało. Jego szpiegowskie instynkty zaczęły się rozpraszać, dlatego tylko trzymał kieliszek.

\- Tak. Na przykład AnzelmaCrabb, a dzięki mojej uprzejmości, obecnie Flint. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Dzięki twojej uprzejmość? - powtórzyła Lily. Severus uśmiechnął się lekko ironicznie.

\- Anzelma, będąc zdeterminowana niepowodzeniemZityBulstrode, postanowiła pójść inną drogą niż poprzedniczka. Na jednym ze spotkań Śmierciożerców, ukradkiem wolała do mojej herbatyAmortencję. Plan doskonały, ale nie przewidziała, że jako Mistrz Eliksirów jestem w stanie rozpoznać niektóre eliksiry po zapachu.Wiedząc, co tam wolała,gdy nikt niepatrzył, podmieniłem filiżanki.Los chciał, że obok mnie siedział akurat Eric Flint. Takim sposobem dwa miesiące późnej stała się panią Flint. - Lily nie mogła nic poradzić, że zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Pewnie nie za bardzo za tobą przepada.

\- Do tej porypatrzy ona na mnie, jakbym zabił jej ulubione zwierzątko.- Lily pokręciła głową rozbawiona. Z jednej strony nie dziwiła się im, że chciały go"usidlić". Severus jest inteligentny, utalentowany, posiada mistrzostwo w dziedzinie mikstur. Jest najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w Wielkiej Brytanii jak nie w Europie. Ponadto uczy w najlepszej prywatnej szkole Magii w Anglii, będąc członkiem elitarnej kadry pedagogicznej.

\- Dlaczego? - głowa Lily podskoczyła.

**Hejka! Tak jak zapowiadałam ten rozdział jest iskrą, która rozpali ogień zmian w relacji naszych bohaterów.****Dlatego nie pozostaje mi nic jak tylko zapowiedzieć następny rozdział. ;)****"26. Jeden czyn zmienia wszystko"****Bye!**


	26. 26 Jeden czyn zmienia wszystko

**Poprzednio:**

_\- Dlaczego? - głowa Lily podskoczyła._

\- Dlaczego, co?

\- Dlaczego o to zapytałaś? - zapytał Severus przechylając głowę lekko na bok. Lily szybko myślała nad odpowiedzią. Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć:"bo jestem w tobie zakochana i chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteś wolny". Lily prychnęła w duchu na sam pomysł.

\- Z ciekawości. - odpowiedziała po prostu. - Nie rozmawialiśmy przez kilka lat i po prostu chciałam wiedzieć. Ty znasz moją historię. - mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Niechcesz, bym miał niesprawiedliwą przewagę?- zapytał ironicznie.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - odparła Lily, wycinając wargi. Severus westchnął cicho. - Choć i tak teraz ją mam. - Severus spojrzał na Lily ciekawie, która szybko myślałam na jakimkolwiek powodem.

\- Niby w czym? - Lily uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, a zarazem pacnęła się w czoło na brak oryginalności.

\- Ja potrafię tańczyć, a ty nie. - czarnowłosy czarodziej przewrócił oczami, na tą dziecinną odpowiedź.

\- A skąd wiesz? - zapytał chytrze Severus. Lily uniosła brew.

\- Bopamiętam, jak kombinowałeś byle tylko nie być na spotkaniu Domu,gdy Slughorn uczył tańczyć, tych, którzy nie potrafili. - Severus po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami.

\- To było na drugim roku. - zauważył uprzejmie Mistrz Eliksirów. - Slughorn nie potrafił uczyć.

\- A od tego czasu coś się zmieniło?

\- Choćby to, że jestem nieoficjalnym członkiem rodziny Malfoy'ów. - powiedział Severus. Ciekawy wzrok Lily zmusił go do kontynuowania. - Gdy Lucjuszdowiedział się, jak źle tańczę doniósł Belli,która oczywiście nie mogąc tego znieść, uparła się, by to zmienić. Nauczyłem się w dwa tygodnie. - oczy Lily się rozszerzyły.

\- Dwa tygodnie? - powtórzyła niedowierzająco. - Nie wierzę. - oświadczyła Lily wyzywająco, wierząc, że podejmie wyzwanie. Severus pokręcił głową iodłożył kieliszek na stolik, wstając.- Co robisz? -zapytała Lily, uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch.Severus machnął różdżką na stary gramofon, w rogu pokoju, z którego zaczęła delikatnie wydobywać się muzyka. Severus podszedł do Lily. Zatrzymał się przed jej fotelem i udał zastanawiający wyraz.

\- Mam zamiar poprosić do tańca moją najlepszą, niedowierzającą przyjaciółkę? - zapytał ironicznie, z łagodnym uśmiechem. Czarodziej wyciągnął rękę do kobiety. Lilywygięła lekko wargi, odkładając kieliszek na stolik.Położyła swoją drobną dłoń w jego. Severus pociągnął Lily w górę i zaprowadził na środek salonu. Rudowłosa kobieta czuła jak magiczny prąd przepływa przez rękę, za którą ją trzymał. Ale nie cofnęła jej.

Jej serce przyspieszyło, gdy mężczyzna położył drugą rękę na tali, nie puszczając jej dłoni. Lily położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Jej twarz zalewa się lekkim rumieńcem, ale zignorowała to, mrugając i patrząc wszędzie, byle nie w oczy czarodzieja. Zaczęli tańczyć. Lily stawiała niepewne kroki, czując drżenie kolan. Nogi miała jak z waty. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie Severusa.

\- Jakim cudem Bellatriks nauczyła cię w dwa tygodnie? - zapytała Lily, czując się nieco niezręcznie, gdy milczeli.

\- Jej lekcje były dosyć bolesne. - odpowiedział Severus, krzywiąc się nie co. Lily zaczęła się obawiać najgorszych tortur, jakie może wykonać Bellatriks. - Za każdy błędny ruch przydeptywała im stopy obcasem. - Lily wydała wewnętrznie westchnienie ulgi. Sama niewiedziała, czego się spodziewała.Tortur?

\- Musiało boleć. - powiedziała cicho Lily, wiedząc jakie buty nosi Bellatriks. Nie uszło to jej uwadze, na pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Szybko nauczyłem się prawidłowych kroków. - stwierdził Severus, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Mimo wszystko delikatne wygięcie warg pozostało.

Podczas dalszego tańca milczeli. Lily uważnie wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt poniżej jego oczu, co dało Severusowi okazję niezauważenie ją obserwować. Zielonooka kołysała się w rytm muzyki. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy podrygiwały w takt jej każdego ruchu. Szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły gdzieś w dal, co jakiś czas zerkając na niego. Ale, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia siękrzyżowały, Lily odwracała wzrok.Jednak przez te krótkie momenty, był w stanie dostrzec coś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Nietypowe ciepło i blask, którego wcześniej nigdy nie widział u Lily, jak i żadnej innej kobiety. Usta czarownicy wyginały się w lekkim uśmiechu. Severus czuł miłe mrowienie w ręce, gdy trzymał jej dłoń. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, żeczuje, jak Lily delikatnie zadrżała,gdy położył dłoń na jej tali i tak pozostało.

Mężczyzna sam nie wiedział, co myśleć. Więc wyłączył myślenie. Nie wiedział, że Lily zrobiła wcześniej to samo. Skupili się na muzyce. Oboje pozwolili melodii prowadzić każdy ich krok. Nie myśleć o niczym. Zapomnieć o świecie, problemach. Porwać się tańcu. Włożyć w to serce i uczucia.

W pewnym momencie Lily nieświadomie uniosła wzrok. Spojrzała w oczy Severusa, zatapiając się w onyksowych tęczówkach. Nie myślała o niczym. Zapomniała o smutku i bólu, jaki drapał jej serce jak ostre pazury. Zapomniała o dramacie, jaki rozegrał się w jej życiu w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Po prostu wpatrywała się w te atramentowe oczy, zapominając o rzeczywistości.

Severus nie odwrócił wzroku, gdy Lily spojrzała mu w oczy. Pozwolił sobie zapomnieć całym bólu, jaki wypełniał jego życie. Nie myślał o swojej tajemnicy o uczuciach do Lily.Pozwolił, bykamienie, któreotaczały jego serce, pękły,a ciepłe spojrzenie szmaragdowych tęczówek ukochanej kobiety stopiło lód, wokół jego duszy. Zatopił wzrok w zielonych oczach, które prześladowały jego sny, a które tak kochał.

Nawet niezauważyli,jak szczelina między ich ciałami zmniejsza się,a taneczny uścisk zacieśnia. Z każdym obrotem byli coraz bliżej siebie.

W czasie jednego obrotu Lily potknęła się. Obróciła się i upadłaby, gdyby nie para delikatnych rąk łapiących ją w tali. Rudowłosa kobietaoparła się dłońmi o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, opierając głowę na moment o odziany w czerń bark.Rudowłosa czarownica uniosła twarz. Ich oczy się spotkały, a żadne z nich nie odwróciło wzroku. Lily czuła pod palcami bicie jego serca. Sama słyszała swoje własne. Stali tak przez kilka chwil, patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry.

Severus powolizamknął przestrzeń dzielącą ich, łącząc ich usta w delikatnym,ale namiętnym pocałunku. Lily czuła jak jej serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, a ciało zaczyna przyjemnie drżeć, czując finezyjne muśnięcie warg. Czarownica była zaskoczona ruchem mężczyzny, ale nie odepchnęła go. Zamiast tegoprzymknęła powieki, oddając pocałunek.Umysł przestał pracować. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila, która trwająca tylko kilka sekund, wydawała się wiecznością.

Gdy się wreszcie rozdzielili, patrzyli na siebie chwilę w milczeniu, zanimdotarło do nich, co właśnie się stało.

Lily, która nagle zrozumiała, do czego doszło, zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Delikatnie wyplątała się z jego uścisku, na co Severus zareagował bez sprzeciwu. Chwilę stała naprzeciwko niego, z lekko rozwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w oczy Severusa. Żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało słowa. Tak po prostu stali, mając w głowie tysiące myśli.

\- Lily, ja... - Severus sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie do końcadotarło do niego, co się własne stało.Lily opuściła wzrok i...

Wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając oszołomionego Severusa samego w salonie.

Mężczyzna stał zakorzeniony w miejscu, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała Lily. Severus słyszał w głowie głośne bicie własnego serca i odbijające się echem jedno pytanie.

Coś ty zrobił, Severusie Snape?

Lily będąc jak w transie przebiegła schody, a potem korytarz. Zatrzymała się dopiero w pokoju, opierając rękami o zamknięte drzwi. Jej serce waliło młotem jak po ucieczce przed stadem rozwścieczonych hipogryfów. Oszołomiona kobieta przeczesała ręką włosy.

Czy to zdarzyło się naprawdę, czy może wyobraźnia płata jej figle? Nie... To było zbyt prawdziwe. Do Lily w dalszym ciągu niepotrafiło dotrzeć, co się właśnie stało.

Lily wzięła kontrolowany oddech i powolnym krokiem podeszła do łóżka. Czarownica upadła na łóżko i tak leżała patrząc w sufit. W umyśle po raz kolejny odtworzyła scenę w salonie.

W jednej chwili rozmawiali, nawzajem zadając sobie pytania, a zaraz potemtańczyli, nie myśląc o rzeczywistości,gdy nagle Severus sam z siebie ją pocałował. Na samo wspomnienie tej chwili, Lily czuła tańczącego w brzuchu motyla. Nie! Stado szarżujących motyli!

Dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego ją pocałował, skoro kocha inną? A może nie ma żadnej innej. Zaś z drugiej strony, po co Narcyza miałaby kłamać. To nie ma sensu. Ma przecież kochającego męża i rodzinę. Nie ma powodu do kłamstwa. To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. Musi być jakieś realne wyjaśnienie.

Chyba że Narcyza mówiła... o niej? Czy byłoby możliwe? Gdyby tak było zauważyłaby coś. Cokolwiek. Nawet najmniejszy znak. A może była ślepa?

Lily przymknęła powieki. Przez umysł przelatywały jej wszystkie wspomnienia z dawnych lat. Wtedy tego nie dostrzegła, ale w tej chwili zwróciła uwagę na ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakie rzucał jej Severus już za czasów szkolnych. Lecz wtedy traktowała go wyłącznie jak przyjaciela. Nigdy nie myślała, że może być kimś więcej. Wtedy była jeszcze niedoświadczoną dziewczyną, a w tej chwili jest dorosłą kobietą, która zna siebie i swoje uczucia. Teraz już widziała go w tych kategoriach.

Rudowłosa kobieta zastanawiała się, że jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to dlaczego Severus nic jej nie powiedział. Odpowiedzi przyszły same. Bał się.Bał się, jak zareaguje na jego nagłe wyznanie.A może, gdy widział, że jest z Jamesem, nie chciał burzyć jej szczęścia. Lily poczuła łzy wzruszenia. Severus wolał sam żyć w nieszczęśliwie i w bólu z powodu nieodwzajemnionej miłości, byle by ona była szczęśliwa. Wolał nawet, stać z boku i patrzeć na nią u boku znienawidzonego mężczyzny, jeśli tylko to zapewniało jej radość.

Lily otworzyła oczy i obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w otwarte okno. Na niebie widniała srebrna tarcza księżyca, otoczona milionem lśniących gwiazd. Zimne i odległe światło było nagle cieplejsze i bliższe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a na niebie nagle świeciło więcej drobnych gwiezdnych kryształków. Czy tak czuje się człowiek zakochany?

Kobieta delikatnie dotknęła opuszkami palców swoich warg. Odtwarzając wspomnienie sprzed kilkunastu minut, prawie czuła jego wąskie wargi na swoich. Czarownica odkryła, że chętnie by to powtórzyła.

Usta Lily rozciągnęły się w szczęśliwym uśmiechu. Zawsze od dzieckamarzyła,by gdy dorośnie spotkać najprawdziwszą miłość swojego życia i być szczęśliwa. Ale nigdy nie podejrzewała, że jest nią jej najlepszy przyjaciel, który był zdolny do takiego poświęcenia, by pozwolić jej odejść byleby była szczęśliwa.

Ale postanowiła, że nie będzie układać życia na własnych wyczuciach, ale chce to usłyszeć od Severusa.

Powieki Lily powoli zaczynały opadać i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zamknęły się całkowicie. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy odpłynęła do krainy Morfeusza, pełnej pięknych snów o niej i pewnym mężczyźnie w czerni.

Severus krążył niespokojnie po swojej sypialni w Prince Manor. Wydeptywał utraty szlak na dywanie, nerwowo ściskając palce. W jego umyśle szalało tornado w postaci tysiąca myśli.Myślał,co właśnie zrobił.Po raz setny odtwarzał w głowie scenę z salonu.

Pocałował Lily Evans! Co go do tego podkusiło? W jednej chwili rozmawiali, a potem wpadł na ten genialny pomysł poproszenia Lily do tańca. Podejrzewał, że się zgodzi, ale do głowy mu nieprzyszło, co się stanie dalej.

Severus nie był zły na sam pocałunek. O nie! Nie raz miał ochotę to zrobić, ale powstrzymywał się, ze względu na Lily i swoją tajemnicę o zachowaniu uczucia do niej głęboko w sobie. No cóż. Dzisiaj jego postanowienie diabli wzięli.

Bał się, że ten jeden pocałunek zniszczył wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnęli w odnowieniu ich przyjaźni. Że przez ten jeden czyn łącząca ich cienka nić porozumienia zerwała się bezpowrotnie i znów powróci wrogość. Bał się, że wszystko zniszczył.

Ale dziś podczas tego tańca..., gdy wyłączył myślenie i pozwolił muzyce kierować swoimi krokami... Gdywidział, jak patrzyła na niego tym wielkim,szmaragdowymi oczami prosto w jego onyksowe tęczówki, nie potrafił się oprzeć. A to, co zobaczył w jej oczach... Sam niewiedział,co to było.Wyglądało jak ciepło, którego nigdy nie widział w oczach żadnej innej kobiety. Przez chwilę nawet wydawało mu się, że widzi coś wyglądającego na... Miłość.

Severus potrząsnął głową. To nie jest możliwe. To przez to wino, którepili wcześniej, wzrok zaczął go mamić,a umysł podsuwał obrazy, które chciał, by były prawdą.

Przecież Lily nie mogłaby pokochać kogoś takiego jak on. Śmierciożercy i szpiega, który potrafi przekonująco kłamać prosto w twarz i oszukiwać czarodziejski świat. Człowieka, pochodzącego z agresywnego domu, któremu nigdy nie pozwolono zaznać szczęścia. Któremu było pisane żyć tylko w bólu.

Lily powoli otworzyła oczy. Coś ją obudziło, ale nie miała pojęcia co. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Przez otwarte okno zaglądały ranne promienie letniego słońca i słychać było trele ptaków. Kobieta rozciągnęła się, nadal leżąc na łóżku i patrząc za okno.

Dzisiejszy dzień był piękny. Nie tylko ze względu na pogodę. Lekki uśmiech wpłynął na twarz Lily, na wspomnienie wczorajszych wydarzeń, które zalały jej umysł. Zastanawiała się jak będzie zachowywał Severus. Wczoraj, jego mina, gdy do niego wszystkodotarło, mówiła,że jest wstrząśnięty lub oszołomiony. A może jedno i drugie. Lily nie potrafiła zdecydować.

Lily wstała z łóżka i poszła przyszykować się na kolejny dzień. Gdy tylkootworzyła szafę, w oczy rzuciło jej się pudełko na dnie.Rudowłosa kobietauśmiechnęła się do siebie,wyciągając je z szafy.Doskonalewiedziała, co w nim jest.Podniosła wieko, by ujrzeć starannie poskładane materiały w różnych odcieniach zieleni. Gdy kilka dni po zawarciu małżeństwa z Jamesem założyła jedną ze swoich ulubionych zielonych sukienek, jej obecnie były mąż stwierdził, że to kolory Slytherinu. W związku ze swoją awersją do Domu Węża poprosił, żeby się ich pozbyła. Ale Lily nie chciała tego zrobić, więc po prostu schowała je głęboko na dno swojego kufra.

Ale teraz nie ma Jamesa i jest wyimaginowanych powodów do nienawiści względem Slytherinu, więc nie ma powodu, żeby dłużej leżały bezużytecznie w szafie i się kurzyły.

Lily wyciągnęła jedną, jasnozieloną sukienkę do kolan, z krótkim rękawem, a resztę powiesiła w szafie. Potemzabierając ze sobą sukienkę, poszła do łazienki.Chwilę późnej wyszła przyszykowana w rekordowym tempie. Lily w nagłym przypływie radości zrobiła kilka piruetów na środku pokoju, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy, które dziśspięłaz tyłu srebrnym grzebieniem z grawerowaną lilią, falowały w rytm jej ruchów. Po kilku obrotach zatrzymała się, oddychając głośno, by kilka sekund późnej napełnić pokój dźwięcznym brzmieniem jej śmiechu.

Lilyzastanawiała się, co się z nią dzieje. Jej zachowanie przypomina rozkochaną nastolatkę na hormonach,a nie dorosłą kobietę. Czy tak zachowuje się człowiek zakochany?

Rudowłosa kobieta potrząsając głową, wyszła z pokoju. Cały dom tonął w ciszy. Lily cichutko zeszła po schodach. Zatrzymała się przed wejściem do jadalni. Szybkim ruchem poprawiła sukienkę i założyła wystające włosy za ucho. Następnie, w myślach kręcąc głową nad swoim zachowaniem, weszła do jadalni, która była... pusta. Lily marszcząc brwi, na jeden talerz, usiadała na swoim miejscu. Nigdzie nie było żadnej wiadomości czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Pojawiła się tylko skrzatka ze śniadaniem dla niej i informacją, że Mistrz Severus wcześnie rano wyjechał załatwić pewną ważną sprawę i nie wie, kiedy wróci.

Lily, marszcząc brwi, zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Ciekawa była, co to za"ważną sprawę"miał do załatwienia. Może pojechał do tej kobiety?

Rudowłosa czarownica potrząsnęła głową. Kasztanowo rude włosy zafalowały zgodnie z jej ruchem. Przecież już wcześniej ustaliła, że Severus najprawdopodobniej nikogo nie ma, a tę tajemniczą ukochaną, o której mówiła Narcyza to na dziewięćdziesiąt procent ona.

Lily potrząsnęła głową. Nie będzie opierać się na swoich domysłach. No, ale naprawdę nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że Severus się przestraszył i uciekł. Sam pomysł był niedorzeczny. Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, Głowa Domu Salaraza Slytherina, nauczyciel mikstur, podwójny agent Zakonu Feniksa bojący się wyznać uczucia kobiecie, którą kocha. Absurd!

Chociaż, może to jednak możliwe? Jeślibył gotowy z boku patrzeć, jak ona wpada w ramiona Jamesa... Chwilę... A może Severus dalej myśli, że Lily kocha Jamesa? To może być to! Ale...

Lily potrząsnęła głową, odstawiając sztućce na talerz. Czy życie naprawdę może być bardziej skomplikowane?

\- Severusie, usiądź w końcu iwyjaśnij, co się stało,a nie morduj dłużej mojego dywanu, latając tam i z powrotem jak przerośnięty nietoperz. - odezwał się w końcu zirytowany zachowaniem przyjaciela, Lucjusz Malfoy. Arystokrata od dłuższych pięciu minut siedział w jednym z wielkich, skórzanych foteli w swoim biurze, obserwując jak Severus Snape, zwany potocznie Postrachem Hogwarckich Korytarzy wydeptuje ścieżkę w jegociemnozielonymdywanie, bogato zdobionym złotymi wzorami. Jego przyjaciel przyszedł do Malfoy Manor wcześnie rano, wyglądając gorzej niż po swojej pierwszej misji od przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku.Wyglądał, jakby nie spał całą noc.Lucjusz podejrzewał, że tak właśnie było, tylko powód był munieznany. Odkąd się tu pojawił wypowiedział na"dzień dobry"tylko jedno zdanie.

\- Lucjuszu, jestem kompletnym idiotą. - Tylko tyle jakna raziedowiedziałsięLucjusz. I nie zapowiadało się inaczej.

Severussłysząc głos przyjaciela, wyszedł ze swoich myśli iopadł zmęczony na fotel. I znówmilcząc, ściskał nasadę nosa,czując męczącą go od kilku godzin migrenę.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi,zaczynając się obawiać,co się stało.Normalnie Severus zareagowałbyironicznym szyderstwem na jego komentarz o nietoperzu, zamiast stoickim milczeniem. Lucjusz zaczął liczyć w głowie do dziesięciu. Wydusić cokolwiek z Severusa Snape'a, gdy jest w obecnym stanie zmartwienia łączonego z gniewem, chyba na samego siebie, a łamanego na nostalgię, graniczy z cudem i wymaga wielkich pokładów cierpliwości.

\- Znowu zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń. - Lucjusz podskoczył na fotelu, gdy Severus nagle przerwał ciszę w pokoju. Nie ma co. Ten człowiek w każdej sytuacji potrafi wpędzić zdrowego człowieka na zawał do grobu.

\- Czyją przyjaźń? Twoją i Lily? - zapytał arystokrata, wmiędzyczasieuspakajając szybko bijące serce. Czarnowłosy czarodziej tylko pokiwał głową. - Co znów powiedziałeś? Albo zrobiłeś? - dodał. Severus otworzył usta, ale nic nie wyszło i zaraz je zamknął. Dał sobie chwilę na zebranie myśli, po czym opowiedział Lucjuszowi o wczorajszym wieczorze, zatrzymując się przy tańcu.

\- I uważasz, że jeden taniec zniszczył waszą odnowioną przyjaźń? - zapytał Malfoy, unosząc elegancko srebrną brew.

\- Tak. - potwierdził Severus, brzmiąc tak żałośnie, jaknigdy wcześniej od czasu piątego roku.

\- To tylko taniec, co w tym złego? Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś. - Lucjusz coraz bardziej nierozumiał, o cochodzi. A im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej nie rozumiał. Blondyn wziął łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki. Nagle odpowiedź przyszła sama.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko ją pocałowałem. - powiedział Severus tak spokojnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Lucjusz zatrzymał filiżankę w drodze do ust w połowie drogi do celu. Chwilę przetwarzał, cowłaśniepowiedział jego przyjaciel. Severus Snape pocałował Lily Evans. Czas najwyższy. Już myślał, że Severus nigdy nie zrobi czegoś w kierunku powiedzenia o swoich uczuciach do Lily, ale nie spodziewał się, że zrobi to tak. Jednak zawsze to jakiś krok. Lucjusz nie mógł powiedzieć, że się nie cieszy. Wręcz przeciwnie! Severusowi należało się trochę szczęścia. Lucjusz powoli opuścił rękę z filiżanką na talerzyk, który trzymał na kolanie.

\- A co ona zrobiła?

\- Uciekła. - powiedział krótko,opuszczając głowę i wkładając ręce we włosy. Dlaczego Lucjusz nie był zbytnio zdziwiony?

\- A ty, dziś rano, zamiast wszystko jej wytłumaczyć, przyszedłeś tu? - zapytałLucjusz, znającodpowiedź.

\- Comiałbymjej wytłumaczyć? - zapytał Severus, dalej siedząc pochylony, nie unosząc głowy. Lucjusz przewrócił oczami. Severus jest inteligentny, ale czasem udaje niewyobrażalnie głupiego. Ten człowiek jest niemożliwy.

\- Że ją kochasz, idioto! - zawołałLucjusz, mającjuż dość tej gry w kotka i myszkę. Severus podniósł głowę jak oparzony.

\- Co...? Ja nie...

\- Severusie, znam cię wystarczająco długo, by zauważać pewne rzeczy, których nikt inny nie zauważa. - Lucjusz wskazał oczywiste.

\- Na przykład? - zapytał Severus unosząc brew.

-To, w jakisposób na nią patrzysz czy wymawiasz jej imię.

\- Niby jaki? - zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna, zaraz żałując, że zapytał.

\- Naprawdę mam zacząć opisywać? - zapytał sarkastycznie Malfoy. Zaczął mówićdalej, zanimSeverus zdążył odpowiedzieć. - Gdy na niąpatrzysz, oczy zaczynają ci błyszczeć, wzrok się ociepla, tańczą iskierki, a gdy wymawiasz jej imię...

\- Dobra, już rozumiem. - przerwał Severus, zanim Lucjusz zdążył się rozkręcić. Arystokrata uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Ty, który regularnieoszukujesz Czarnego Pana,boisz się powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach ukochanej kobiecie?

\- Nie, ale... niby co mam jej powiedzieć? - Lucjuszspojrzał na niego tak,jakby nie wiedział.

\- Prawdę.

Późnym wieczorem Severus wyszedł z kominka w salonie Prince Manor.Po rozmowie z Lucjuszem Narcyzauparła się, by został na obiad.Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał sił kłócić się z żoną przyjaciela. Już dawno nauczył się, że jak któraś z sióstr Black się na cośuprze,to nie warto się o to kłócić,no to i tak nic nie da. Black jest w tej kwestii taki sam. Niestety.

Jednak przez cały czas myślał jak wyjaśnić Lily wczorajsze zajście.Mimo żeukładał sobie to w głowie, nadal panował tammętlik. Za każdym razem gubił się. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że to planowanie nie ma sensu. Coma być, to będzie.

Severus cicho przemknął obok sofy, gdy nagle jego uwagę przykułciemnoczerwonybłysk. Czarodziej zatrzymał się i spojrzał na kanapę, a jego twarz nie mógł nie wyciąć się w najdelikatniejszy uśmiech.

Na sofie przykryta kocem, leżała Lily. Kobieta spała z otwartą książką na kolanach. Musiała zasnąć podczas czytania. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy rozlewały się dokoła jej głowy jak płomienna aureola. Powieki miała zamknięte, a długie, czarne rzęsy rzucały cień na jej gładkich policzkach. Usta wyginały się w najlżejszym wygięciu warg. Wyglądała jak śniący anioł. Severus wyciągnął rękę i delikatnym ruchem odgarnął jeden z płomiennych kosmyków włosów z jej twarz.

Mężczyzna zabrał gwałtownie dłoń i wstrzymał powietrze, gdy Lily poruszyła się. Kobieta jednak się nie obudziła. Czarodziej wypuściła z ulgą, zatrzymany oddech.

Severus cichym krokiem obszedł sofę i wyciągnął ostrożnie książkę z dłoni Lily, kładąc na stoliku. Krótkim rzutem okna na okładkę stwierdził, że to Romeo i Julia Williama Shakespeare'a. Lily od zawsze miała słabość do tej książki.

Mężczyzna pochylił się i wkładając jedną rękę pod nogi, a drugą pod plecy podniósł Lily, razem z kocem, wmiędzyczasiemodlącsię, byjej nie obudzić. Ktoś jednak wysłuchał jego prośby, bo kobieta,pozadrobnym ruchem nie otwarła oczu. Jedyne co zrobiłato, jakby podświadomie oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, wtulając policzek w jego szaty. Severuspoczuł, jak jego serce ogrzewa się na ten gest.

Ostrożnym krokiem, by nie obudzić Lily, Severus skierował się w stronę schodów na piętro. Co kilka chwil zerkał na śpiącą kobietę w swoich ramionach, nie mogąc napatrzyć wzroku. Lily była taka piękna, nawet śpiąc. Mężczyznaczuł, jakby obserwowała go przez sen,mimo że jej piękne zielone oczy skryte były pod powiekami.

Severus zatrzymał się przed wejściem do pokoju Lily. Używając cichej magii bezróżdżkowej, czarodziej otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Pokój, który jej podarował zmienił się odkąd Lily w nim zamieszkała. Nie było w nim bałaganu, tylko ład i porządek, ale widać było, że mieszka w nim kobieta. Na stoliku z lusterkiem stał flakonik z perfumami i kilka kobiecych drobiazgów, które już nadały pokojowi swojego uroku.

Severus kolejnymbezróżdżkowymzaklęciem odsunął kołdrę na bok.Mężczyzna, klękającl jednym kolanem na łóżku, delikatnie położył rudowłosą czarownicę na posłaniu. Lily nie obudziła się. Czarodziej ściągnął jej buty i przykrył Lily kołdrą, czule otulając ją materiałem. Delikatnie wyciągnął z kasztanowo rudych włosów grzebień, którym spięła wcześniej zbłąkanepasma, odkładając go stolik nocny. Severus wyprostował się i spojrzał na swoją śpiącą anielicę. Teraz jest najprawdopodobniej ostatni moment, gdy może spokojnie obserwować jedynąkobietę, jakąkiedykolwiek kochał. Lily spokojnie leżała pogrążona w śnie. Severus słyszał jej miarowy oddech. Jej anielska twarz tonęła w spokojnym śnie. Severus żałował, że poszedł ścieżką, która oddzieliła go od Lily.

Czarodziej smutno westchnął cicho, widząc w umyśle listę wszystkich swoich błędów. Ale czasu nie cofnie.

Severus zrobił krok, ale zatrzymał się, znowu zwracając wzrok ku Lily. Odwrócił się i stanął zakorzeniony w miejscu. Jednak po chwili wahania zbliżył się do łóżka. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad Lily i złożył na jej czole delikatny pocałunek.

\- Dobranoc, Najdroższa. - wyszeptał mężczyzna lekko ochrypłym szeptem, tak cichym, że prawieniesłyszalnym. Następnie czarodziej wyprostował się i wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Nie wiedział, że kiedy zamknął drzwi, na twarz Lily wpłynął delikatny uśmiech.

**Następny rozdział: "27. Rozwiązanie"****Do następnego!**


	27. 27 Rozwiązanie

Lilyschodziła po schodach, idąc do jadalni.Dziś miała bardzo dobry humor. Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem obudziła się we własnym łóżku, skoro nie pamiętała drogi do sypialni. Jej ostatnim wspomnieniem było czytanie książki w salonie, oczekując na przyjście Severusa. Musiała zasnąć w czasie lektury. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zamknęły się jej oczy.

Chociaż się starała, przyjścia przyjaciela nie doczekała. Lily doszła do wniosku, że Severus przyszedł po tym, jak zasnęła. Musiał przenieść ją do jej pokoju. To miłe z jego strony. Wcale nie musiał tego robić.

Lily będąc na jawie, czuła jak ciepłe dłonie delikatnie podnoszą ją z kanapy, ale nie otwarła oczu. Jej głowa spoczęła na czyjeś piersi, słysząc pod uchem równomierne bicie serca. Instynktownie, przez sen przytulia policzek po miękkiej tkaniny. Dalsza droga minęła na delikatnym kołysaniu w rytm lekkich kroków. Następne, co czuła to, jak ktoś kładzie ją na łóżku, ściąga buty i troskliwie przykrywa kołdrą. A potem nastąpiła cisza. Jej umysł zaczął od pływać do krainy Morfeusza. Coś jednak przebiło się przez falę sfery snów. Kobieta nie wiedziała, czy to jawa, czy sen. Lily poczuła czyjąś bliską obecność i delikatne, ale czułe muśnięcie warg na czole.

\- Dobranoc, Najdroższa. - cichy, miękki, lekko ochrypły szept odprowadził ją do krainy Morfeusza.

Teraz Lily zastanawiał się, czy to była prawda, czy się jej przyśniło. To było takie prawdziwe, a jednocześnie abstrakcyjne. Kobieta nie mogła się zdecydować. Ostatecznie jednak stwierdziła, że zmęczony umysł płatał jej figle. Jednak to był piękny sen.

Lily weszła do jadalni, która tym razem nie okazała się pusta. Severussiedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu,czytając Proroka Codziennego ipopijając kawę. Wyglądało to tak samo, jak każdego innego ranka w Prince Manor. Jednak Lily, znając przyjaciela wystarczająco długo, zauważyła jego spięcie, które usilnie próbował ukryć za nonszalancją. Chociaż nie dostatecznie dobrze, bo rudowłosa czarownica zauważyła ten szczegół.

Lily cały ranek, od chwili obudzenia zastanawiała się, czy poruszyć z własnej inicjatywy temat zdarzenia podczas rocznicy ich przyjaźni. A jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób? Ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że poczeka na reakcję Severusa w tej sprawie. Jak rozpocznie temat, to porozmawiają. Oczywiście nie będzie czekać w nieskończoność. Jeśli sam niezacznie tej kwestii w najbliższym czasie, to sama to zrobi.

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitał ją Severus, neutralnym tonem. Lily zaobserwowała pewną nutę... Niepewności w jego głosie. Czyżby obawiał się, że będzie na niego zła czy obrażona?

\- Witaj, Severusie! - odpowiedziała Lily, naturalnym, lekkim tonem. Severusspojrzał na nią,marszcząc subtelnie brew,jednak starannie omijał jej oczy. Lily odczytała przez to, że nie czuł się pewnie. Gdyby kiedyś ktoś powiedział jej, że spowoduje niepewność u Severusa Snape'a, wyśmiałaby go. - Nie było cię wczoraj cały dzień. - Zagadnęła Lily, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. Całą swoją uwagę skupiła na smarowaniu tosta dżemem truskawkowym.

Severus na moment zatrzymał filiżankę w drodze do ust. Spodziewał się, że Lily zapyta.

\- Rzeczywiście. - odpowiedział krótko. Lily rzuciła krótko okiem na czarnowłosego czarodzieja.

\- Stało się coś złego? - zapytała Lily, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie. Miałem do załatwienia pewien interes. Trochę mnie zeszło. - skłamał Severus, licząc, że Lily w to uwierzy. Kobieta tylko uniosła na niego brew. Severus prawie niezauważalnie zwęził usta. Nie uwierzyła.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz mi czegoś mówić, Severusie, to po prostu to powiedz. - Powiedział spokojnie Lily, chociaż Severus wyczuł w jej głosie nutę ostrzeżenia. Gdymówiła do niego jego pełnym imieniem wiedział,że jest poważna, zmartwiona albo zła. Teraz przeczuwał to pierwsze.

\- Ja nic... - zaczął mężczyzna, ale zamilkł tak szybko, jak zaczął pod ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem Lily.

\- Zauważ, Severusie, że znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy kłamiesz, nieważne jak bardzo się starasz. - oświadczyła Lily z uniesioną jedną brwią, w bardzo Snape'owski sposób. Severus stwierdził, że to prawda. Rzeczywiście, Lily zna go tak dobrze. Nigdy nie potrafił jej oszukać, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał. Tak było i tym razem. Ale Severus zaczął się tego obawiać. Co jeśli Lilyodkryje, co do niej czuje?Wtedy nie będzie w stanie dłużej zachować tego od niejz dala. Już nie jest. Los pcha ją w jego ramiona. On samrobi wszystko, by to się wydało.

\- Masz rację, Lily. - przyznał cicho czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Przepraszam. - Lily spojrzała kątem oka na przyjaciela, po chwili się do niego uśmiechając. Widać rozrachunek "uwierzyć",a "nie uwierzyć"zakończył się powodzeniem.

\- Wybaczam ci. - oświadczyła Lily wspaniałomyślnie, z uwagą obserwując swój talerz. Severus pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Dziękuję za łaskę, panno Evans. - pojawił się sławny sarkazm Severusa Snape'a. Lily zaśmiała się do swojego tosta. Naprawdę bawiło ją poczucie humoru Severusa.

\- Co dziś robisz? - zapytała Lily ciekawie. Severus rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Z ciekawości. - odparła szczerze Lily. Severus przez chwilę milczał.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. - odpowiedział w końcu. - Eliksiry dla Poppy są w większości uwarzone. A na układanie planów lekcji jeszcze jest za wcześnie. Będę mógł to zrobić dopiero po spotkaniu personelu. Sądzę, że skończę pozostałe eliksiry do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Mogę dołączyć do ciebie w laboratorium? - zapytała Lily z nadzieją. Wiedziała jak bardzo Severus nie lubił, gdy ktoś pałęta się po jego laboratorium. Severus zastanowił się chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. Umiejętności Lily w eliksirach są wysokie. Mistrz Eliksirów wstał z miejsca.

\- A więc widzimy się w laboratorium.

Przez następne kilka godzin Lily i Severus spędzili w laboratorium, warząc eliksiry dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Większość czasuspędzili w milczeniu, siekając składniki,a następnie we właściwej kolejności wrzucając do kociołka. Od czasu do czasu wymienili parę słów, które z reguły związane były miksturami. Tak poza tym milczeli, skupieni nad swoim kociołkiem.

Obecność Lily w laboratorium nie przeszkadzała Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Chociaż była czynnikiem rozpraszającym, bo co jakiś czas rzucał na nią okiem. Ale na szczęście nie wysadził pół Prince Manor przez zawieszenie oka na rudowłosej czarownicy.

Pracowali tak razem przez kilka godzin z małą przerwą na obiad, po której znów wrócili do pracy. Takim sposobem uwarzyli prawie wszystko, co Severus miał przygotować do końca sierpnia. Zostało tylko parę mikstur dla Zakonu, które Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił uwarzyć innego dnia.

\- Teraz już wiem, Sev, dlaczego tak bardzo lubisz przesiadywać w laboratorium. - stwierdziła Lily, gdy wychodzili z laboratorium, po skończonej pracy. Severus wygiął lekko wargi.

\- Dlaczego? -zapytał, chcąc poznać jej zdanie.

\- Zauważyłam, że można się przez to wyciszyć i zająć czymś umysł, gdy głowie kłębi się za dużo myśli. - Mistrz Eliksirów pokiwał głową zgadzając się.

\- To prawda. Warzenie eliksiru to skomplikowany, wymagający precyzji, ale i uspakający proces. - powiedział Severus, przepuszczając Lily w wejściu do jadalni, gdy skrzaty już nakryły do kolacji.

\- Tak. Nie rozumiem... - Lily zamilkła, widząc dużego puchacza siedzącego na oparciu jej krzesła. Doskonale wiedziała czyja to sowa. Jej wesoły humor zniknął jak bańka mydlana. Spięcie wyginęło jej ciało jak struna. Dlaczego James nie może dać jej spokoju?

Severus, który również rozpoznał ptaka, zauważył spięcie Lily. Mistrz Eliksirówpoczuł, jak zapala się w nim gniew.Dlaczego Potter nie mógł zostawić Lily w spokoju? Jest głuchy czy głupi?

\- Czego on znów chce? - mruknęła pod nosem Lily, podchodząc do sowy. Ptak zmierzył ją pogardliwym wzrokiem, zanim łaskawie wyciągnął nogę z przywiązanym listem. Severus usiadł na swoim miejscu, a Lily szybko odwiązała pergamin. Sowa zahuczała i zamachała skrzydłami, zanim odbiła się od oparcia i wyleciała na zewnątrz, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Lily usiadła, ze zwężonymi wargami obserwując pergamin. Po raz kolejny przyszło jej do głowy pytanie, które w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca często pojawiało się w jej umyśle. Dlaczego wyszła za Pottera ze wszystkich ludzi?

\- Nie otworzysz? - zapytał Severus, gdy Lily długo wpatrywała się w pergamin. Rudowłosa kobieta zamrugała otrząsając się z letargu.

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym. - odparła Lily. - Nie wiem, czychcę wiedzieć,co napisał.

\- Zawsze możesz go spalić. - powiedział po prostu Severus, łapiąc za filiżankę. Lily rzuciła na niego krótko okiem, zanim pokręciła głową. Jednym ruchem otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej list. Lily rozłożyła pergamin i już zwęziła usta przy pierwszej linii.

_Najdroższa Żono!_

Lily czuła jak podnosi się jej ciśnienie. Nie są małżeństwem od ponad miesiąca. Czy James tego nie rozumie? A może cierpi na brak pamięci krótkotrwałej?

Lecz jeśli to zdanie jązdenerwowało, to następne podniosło jej gniew stokrotnie.

_Kochana Lily, wiem, że moje dopuszczenie się zdrady było niedopuszczalne, w twoim mniemaniu. Jednak ty jako mugolaczka nie rozumiesz pewnych zachowań dopuszczalnych, które teraz ci uprzejmie wyjaśnię.__Nie możesz unieważnić naszego małżeństwa tak po prostu. Prawnie może tak, ale ja tego nie uznaję. Nadal jesteś moją żoną, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Tylko ja mogę unieważnić nasze małżeństwo.__A, jako że jesteś moją żoną nie możesz robić wszystkiego, co chcesz. Po pierwsze bardzo chcę, żebyś wróciła do domu. Do mnie. Nie podoba mi się, że mieszkasz u Smarkerusa, doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę tego Śmierciożerczego Ścierwa. W związku z tym proszę, żebyś natychmiast wróciła. To nie jest prośba._

\- Co za pompatyczny, arogancki dupek! -warknęła wściekła Lily, wpatrując się w list.Severus tylko uniósł brew. Nie był zdziwiony, że list Pottera wywołał u przyjaciółki gniew, ale nie sądził, że aż tak wielki.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał cicho mężczyzna, uważnie obserwując przyjaciółkę. Lily spojrzała na czarnowłosego czarodzieja.

\- Nie tak? Potter uważa, że nadal jesteśmy małżeństwem i, że może mną dyrygować. Czego ten facet nie rozumie?! - zdenerwowała się Lily. Severus nie był zdziwiony tępotą Pottera, ale to był chyba już szczyt normy.

\- To jest Potter, Lil. Czego się spodziewasz? Jasnego umysłu?

\- Na pewno nie. - mruknęła kobieta, wracając do listu.

_A o twojej ucieczce też porozmawiamy. Nie ładnie jest uciekać, gdy do ciebie mówię. Dlatego niestety, z wielkim bólem, ale musisz ponieść za ten czyn konsekwencje.__Twój kochający mąż_

Gdy tylko Lilyskończyła czytać,z listu wypłynęła jakaś żółta substancja,która opryskała jej ręce. Gdy tylko cieczzetknęła się ze skórą,pojawiło się okropne poparzenie ipoczuła straszliwe pieczenie i ból. Lily, podniosła się z krzesła i krzyknęła zaskoczona nagłym atakiem bólu. List upadł zapomniany na ziemię. Severus natychmiast podniósł się z krzesła, słysząc bolesny krzyk cichej ukochanej.

\- Co się stało? - Severus błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Lily, która krzywiła się z bólu i szybko oddychała, powstrzymując krzyk.

\- Nie wiem. - powiedziała Lily cicho między oddechami. - Gdy tylkoskończyłam czytać, jakaś substancja wyleciała z listu.- Lily skrzywiła się cicho sycząc z bólu, gdy Severus delikatnie dotknął jej ręki. Wyglądało to paskudnie. I bolało równie bardzo. Severus skrzywił się.

\- Wygląda paskudnie. - mruknął mężczyzna, oglądając uważnie rany.Uważał, bybardziej nie zranić Lily.

\- Wiesz co to? - zapytała Lily, krzywiąc się.

\- Nic, z czym nie mogę sobie poradzić. - Severus powstrzymał gniew na Pottera, a zamiast tego zajął się dłońmi Lily. Mężczyzna posadził ją na krześle, w międzyczasie wzywając odpowiedni eliksir i maść.

\- Zaboli. - ostrzegł, zanim przyłożył nasączony eliksirem materiał. Lily syknęła cicho i zagryzła wargę, gdy tkanina zetknęła się ze zranioną skórą. Bolało jak cholera.

Gdy skończył, odłożył materiał i od kręcił słoiczek z maścią. Pozostałe blizny po oparzeniu mężczyzna posmarował Bliznoznikiem.Czuł, jak Lily drżała,gdy dotykał jej dłoni. Ale stwierdził, że jest to spowodowane jej obrażeniami. Kiedy skończył, zacząłobandażowywaćjej dłonie.

Natomiast Lily obserwowała każdy jego ruch. Widziała jego skupienie, gdy obwiązywał jej dłonie. Jego dotyk był taki gładki i delikatny. Lily czuła jak miłe uczucie, które czuła za każdym razem, gdybył blisko,powróciło.Jej złość na Jamesa zdążyła już przygasnąć. Zastąpił ją spokój.

\- Jutro rano nie będzie ani śladu. - powiedział, gdy skończył, odsyłając rzeczy na swoje miejsce.

\- Dziękuję. - podziękowała cicho Lily, oglądając swojeobandażowanedłonie. Severus używając różdżki, lewitował list na stół.Nie czytał go. Rzucił tylko kilka zaklęć rozpoznawczych.

\- Tak myślałem. - mruknął czarodziej.

\- Co to było za świństwo? -zapytała Lily, spoglądając na przyjaciela.Severusrzucił koleje zaklęcie, by nikt,kto dotknie listu nie został zraniony.

\- Była to prosta mikstura wywołująca oparzenia, wchodząca w zakres Czarnej Magii, ale nie będąc nią. Coś, co łatwo zdobyć w Alei Knocturnu. - wyjaśniłSeverus, a zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi. Lily zauważyła jego zastanowienie.

\- O co chodzi, Sev?

\- Nie to, że chcę, żebyś cierpiała, ale spodziewałbym się po Potterze czegoś bardziej kreatywnego. - stwierdził Severus. Lily w duchu stwierdziła, że ma rację. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i podpaliła list, ze satysfakcjąpatrząc, jak pożerają go płomienie.Między nimi nastała chwila ciszy. Każdy zatopiony w swoich myślach.

\- Chcę się przejść. -oświadczyła Lily, nagle wstając.

\- Nie chcesz czegoś zjeść? - zapytał Severus z troską. Lily krótko zerknęła na stół. List odebrał jej apetyt. Kobieta tylko krótko pokręciła głową.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną? - zapytała, zanim wyszła. Severus spojrzał na Lily lekko zaskoczony.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz iść sama. - Lily zaprzeczyła.

\- Nie chcę. - spojrzała na niego tymi zielonymi oczami, którym wiedział, że nie potrafi odmówić.

\- No to chodźmy. - Severus wstał i razem wyszli z jadalni.

Syriusz z frustracja zatrzasnął kolejną książkę, która okazała się bezużyteczna. Od kilku tygodni praktycznie nie robił nic innego jak siedzenie nad starymi wolumenami w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pomoże jego przyjacielowi, a przynajmniej wyjaśni jego stan. Jak dotąd była to strata czasu, bo nie znalazł nic.

Syriusz nigdy nie lubił tkwić nad książkami. Zawsze było tysiące innych zajęć, znacznie ciekawszych od randki z pożółkłymi kartkami. Naprawdę nie rozumiał tych ludzi, którzy potrafili spędzić pół dnia albo cały nad książką. Oczywiście nie mówił, że to źle. Czasem trzeba było przysiąść nad jakimś podręcznikiem, ale robienie tego non stop, było przesadą. Zdecydowanie wolał zająć się czymś ciekawszym. Na przykład rozmową z przyjaciółmi.

Lecz niestety, w tej chwili nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeden z jego przyjaciół został na sto procent dotknięty klątwą, przez którą rozpadło się jego małżeństwo i musi znaleźć na nią przeciw zaklęcie. Jak na razie nie znalazł nic pomocnego. A naprawdę się starał. Ale nic z tego.

Gdyby udało mu się znaleźć coś, co naprawi to wszystko, co się stało będzieprzeszczęśliwy. Wszystko wróci do normy. James zacznie zachowywać się tak jak zwykle, Lily wróci do Rogacza i będzie dobrze.Znaczy, co do tego drugiego nie był do końca pewny,ponieważ ostatnio była żona jego przyjaciela, zachowywała się ciut inaczej niż normalnie. To, że mieszka u Snape'a to jedno, ale sposób, w jaki ostatnio zaczęła na niego patrzeć to, co innego. Syriuszowi nie umknęło to. Mógł byćGryfonem, alebył bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż by na to wyglądało.

Zauważył to na ostatnim spotkaniu i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym. Czy między nimi coś jest? Byli przyjaciółmi,znaczy teraz, znów są.Swoją drogązastanawiał się, co takiego musiało się stać,że Lily mu wybaczyła.

Wracając do tematu.W Hogwarcie niebyło widać takich spojrzeń zachowywali się, jak normalni przyjaciele.A teraz? Te ukradkowe spojrzenia. Szybkie odwracanie wzroku, gdy ten drugi patrzy. Te ciepłe błyski w oczach. Syriuszwiedział, co to znaczy.Już przerabiał to, gdy Lily i James chodzili razem w Hogwarcie. Ale czy to możliwe, żeby Lily i Snape...?

Syriusz potrząsnął głową. Gdyby po zdjęciu klątwy Lily nie wróciłaby do Jamesa z powodu Snape'a, Rogacz by się załamał. Przecież kocha Lily do szaleństwa.

Determinacja Syriusza, by znaleźć kontr zaklęcie wzrosła. Z nowym zapałem sięgnął po kolejną książkę z półki.

_W sieci imperatyw. Klątwy umysłu.__EloiseFinder_

Głosił tytuł na okładce. Syriusz rozłożył się na fotelu z nogami opartymi o krawędź stolika i zabrał się za lekturę.

Godzinę i kilkadziesiąt stron późnej Syriusz zmęczony przetarł oczy. Jednomyślnie stwierdził, że nigdy nie polubi ślęczenia nad książkami.

Syriusz napił się herbaty i odłożył filiżankę na stolik, zanim leniwie przewrócił następną stronę. Już po przeczytaniu pierwszych dwóch akapitów wiedział, że znalazłto, czegoszukał.Animagzerwał się z fotela i rzucił w stronę kominka.Wywołując lokalizację, Syriusz wszedł w zielone płomienie,by kilka sekund późnej pojawić się w gabinecie dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

AlbusDumbledoresiedział przy biurku z pudełeczkiem cytrynowych dropsów, przeglądając pocztę, gdy usłyszał szum kominka, z którego chwilę późnej wyszedł Syriusz Black z książką w ręce. Ostatnio dyrektor często widywałAnimagawśród książek, co było nietypowym widokiem, bo z reguły stronił od takiej rozrywki. W szkole większość czasu spędzał z Jamesem Potterem na planowaniu psot.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze! - przywitał się szybko czarodziej podekscytowany. - Znalazłem!

\- Dobry wieczór, Syriuszu! Co cię sprowadza do sędziwego starca? - zapytał stary dyrektor, brzmiąc jak dobrotliwy dziadek.

\- Profesorze, znalazłem tę klątwę! - powiedział szczęśliwy ze swojego odkrycia.

\- Powoli, mój chłopcze. Może najpierwusiądź. -Dumbledorewskazał fotel przed biurkiem. Syriusz usiadł na wskazany miejscu i otworzył książkę na odpowiedniej stronie. - Cytrynowego dropsa?

\- Nie, dziękuję, profesorze. - Może w innych okolicznościach poczęstowałby się oferowanymi cukierkami, ale w tej chwili nie miał do tego głowy. Był zadowolony, że trud trwający kilka tygodni opłacił się. - Sądzę, że to ta klątwa. Symptomy się zgadzają.

\- Mogę? - dyrektor wskazał książkę. Syriusz bez sprzeciwu oddał podręcznik w ręce starszego czarodzieja.

_Klątwa Przymusowego Zdrajcy__Formuła zaklęcia:CoactioProfagus__Przekleństwo to ma działanie bardzo złożone i jest trudne do wykrycia z uwagi na stopniowe, na początkuniezauważalnezmiany w standardowym zachowaniu przeklętego czarodzieja.__Ponieważ jest to klątwa interaktywna, można nią manipulować na wiele sposobów, wedle życzenia rzucającego. Najczęściej jednak objawia się nagłą zmianą stosunkudowybranej przez inicjatora czaru, osoby.__Zachowanie przeklętego z czasem zaczyna popadać w skrajności. Na przykład miłość może zmienić w obsesyjne uczucie, prowadzące do zaborczości, a nawet szaleństwa. Niechęć do homerycznej nienawiść.Objawemjest również nadmierna nerwowość. Ta klątwa najczęściej była wykorzystywana przez kobiety, choć nie tylko. Była także częstą przyczyną zdrad.__Nie ma na nią kontrzaklęcia. Jest natomiast eliksir. Mało który czarodziej jest w stanie go uwarzyć. Nawet nie każdy Mistrz Eliksirów chce się podjąć tego zadania, ze względu na bardzo skomplikowany proces warzenia i rzadkość składników.__Eliksir nazywa się"Finis imperium"#_

\- To rzeczywiście by się zgadzało. - powiedział cichoDumbledore. Syriusz pokiwał gorliwie głową.

\- Tak. Tylko będzie problem z uwarzeniem antidotum. W życiu nie widziałem tak pogiętej receptury. - stwierdził ze smutkiem Syriusz. Wiedział, że on sam nie był w stanie tego uwarzyć.Dumbledoreuśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

\- Ale nasz znajomy Mistrz Eliksirów jest w stanie to zrobić. - Syriusz skrzywił się. No pewnie, że Snape jestw stanie. W końcu tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów nie rozdaje się za darmo. Ale ponieważ Syriusz mu nie ufał, niechciał, bySnape miał coś wspólnego z eliksirem dla Rogacza.

\- Nie wątpię, że jest w stanie to zrobić. - mruknął z przekąsem. AleDumbledorema świetny słuch jak na swój wiek.

\- Nie jesteście już dziećmi. Nie sądzisz Syriusz, że pora odłożyć wasze animozje na bok? - Odłożyć na bok? Syriusz skrzywił się lekko na tę myśl. Nigdy nie polubi Smarkerusa!

Dumbledorechyba musiał poprawnie odczytać jego myśli, bo pokręcił smutno głową. Obawiał się, że nieważne co by zrobił, nie będzie w stanie ich pogodzić.

\- Porozmawiam zSeverusemna ten temat. Jestem pewien, że zajmie się eliksirem. - powiedziałDumbledore. - A ty idź odpocząć, Syriuszu. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. - Syriuszowi pojawił się przed oczami obraz ciepłego łóżka i musiał stłumić ziewnięcie.

\- Ma pan rację, profesorze. - Syriusz wstał z fotela.

\- Książkę tymczasowo zatrzymam, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Oczywiście, Profesorze. Dobranoc. - po kilku sekundach Blacka już nie było, a płomienie wróciły do normalnej barwy. Dumbledore spojrzał na zegarek. Nie było jeszcze zbyt późno na wizytę. Dyrektor wstał od biurka, zabierając ze sobą książkę. Starszy czarodziej podszedł do kominka, wrzucił proszek i wywołał wybraną lokalizację. Po kilku sekundach starszy czarodziej pojawił się w salonie Prince Manor.Dumbledorerozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Cały dwór zionął pustką. Zupełnie tak, jakby nikogo w nim nie było.Albuszastanawiałsię, gdzie są Lily i Severus. Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.

Nagle coś błyszczącego za oknem przykuło uwagę starszego czarodzieja.Albuspodszedł do okna. Na dworze było już prawie ciemno, a w ogrodzie wyraźnie oznaczało się światło. Dyrektor zmrużył oczy, a na jego twarz powoli wpłynął szeroki, szczęśliwy uśmiech, na widok za oknem.

_Przypis autora:__Formuła zaklęcia i nazwa eliksiru zostały utworzone na podstawie tłumaczeń z łaciny. Powstały na potrzebyfanfiction. Tłumaczenie poniżej.__* łac.coactioprofagus - przymus, renegat/zdrajca__# łac. finisimperium - konieckontroli_

**Następny rozdział: "28. Rozmowy"**


	28. 28 Rozmowy

Lily i Severus razem wyszli przez drzwi frontowe budynku, idąc w milczeniu do ogrodu. Wolnym krokiem spacerowali alejkami, między trawnikami. Severus trzymał ręce splecione za plecami, a Lily szła lekko z przodu z różdżką w ręce. Na dworze było jeszcze jasno, alepozwoli zaczął zapadać zmierzch.Zachód słońca powoli znikał za horyzontem. A na nieboskłonie zaczynały lśnić pierwsze gwiazdy.

Rudowłosa kobieta wyczarowała płonące płomyki, unoszące się w powietrzu i podążające wraz z nimi. Severus zawsze uwielbiał te złociste światełka Lily. Były takie jak ona. Była jego światełkiem w mrocznej otchłani życia.

Szli obok siebie w ciszy, ciesząc się samą swoją obecnością. Niepatrzeli, gdzie idą.Nogi same ich niosły. Lily nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy znaleźli się pod rozłożystym Dębem. Płomyki zawisły w powietrzu, wokół drzewa. Severus zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzewa. Natomiast Lily nieczekając na niego, poszła przodem,a Severus powoli dołączył do niej.

Lily bez zastanowienia położyła się na trawie. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy rozsypały się na trawie dookoła jej głowy. Severus zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niej.

\- Trawa cię nie ugryzie, Sev. - uprzejmie zauważyła Lily, widząc stojącego przyjaciela. Severus uniósł elegancko brew.

\- Nie trawy się obawiam.

\- Jeśli chodzi o twoją reputację, to nic jej się nie stanie, jeśli usiądziesz. - stwierdziła Lily.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Ja to wiem. - zaśmiała się Lily. Severus przewrócił oczami i usiadł obok, opierając się o pień drzewa, przyjmując tym samym nieco godniejszą postawę.

\- Co zrobisz z Potterem? - zapytał Severus, gdy cisza się przedłużyła. Lily zmarszczyła zastanawiająco brwi.

\- Chyba wrócę do tego, czym zwykle zajmowałam się w Hogwarcie. - Severus uniósł sarkastycznie brew, wyginając ironicznie usta.

\- Ignorowanie go?

\- Dokładnie. - potwierdził Lily. Teraz to nie będzie stanowiło problemu, bo Potter sam robi wszystko, by ją od siebie oddalić. Severus zastanowił się, co będzie jak znajdą przeciwzaklęcie. Huncwot wróci do swojego normalnego zachowania. Wtedy byłby cień szansy, że Lily do niego wróci. Jeśli to nastąpi to koniec z ich przyjaźnią.

\- A tak czysto teoretycznie, co byś zrobiła, gdyby Potter nagle wrócił do swojego normalnego zachowania? - Lily ściągnęła brwi i usiadła, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Co masz na myśli, Sev? -zapytała Lily nie bardzo rozumiała, co ma na myśli czarnowłosy mężczyzna.Severus prawie żałował, że zapytał.

\- No, gdy przestał być takim dupkiem jak teraz i zacząłby zachowywać się w stosunku do ciebie tak jak przed ślubem.

\- Pytasz, czy bym do niego wróciła. - domyśliła się Lily. Kobieta zastanowiła się. Chciała wykrzyczeć:"Oczywiście, że nie! Bo jego nie kocham, tylko ciebie Severusie!". Ale nie mogła. Nie to, że nie była pewna swoich uczuć, ale nie wiedziała, jak on zareagowałby na takie oświadczenie. To jeszcze nie jest ten czas. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Ale... - Lily zatrzymała się na moment. - To chyba nie byłoby możliwe. Nie po tym, co zrobił. A nie chcę żyć w strachu, że znów coś takiego zrobi. Te wspomnienia jednak tam pozostaną. Każdego dniawidząc go, widziałabym tamte wydarzenia,a nie chcę tego. - Severus wiedział, o czym mówi. Jego dzieciństwo mogło być przeszłością, ale wspomnienia nadal były jego częścią. Lily kontynuowała. - Poza tym tak naprawdę ja nigdy... - go nie kochała. Chciała dokończyć.

\- Tak? - Severusczuł,jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej.Czy Lily chce powiedzieć to, o czym on właśnie myśli?

\- Ja nigdy tego nie zapomnę. - Lily w ostatniej chwili zmieniła swoją odpowiedź. Chciała powiedzieć co innego, ale rozmyśliła się. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nagle bała się to powiedzieć na głos.

\- Rozumiem.

\- A dlaczego zapytałeś? - zaciekawiła się Lily. Severus zaczął czuć się niewygodne. Dlaczego zapytał? Bo chce wiedzieć, czy jego Nemezis ma szansę u Lily, czy nie? Na pewno jej tego nie powie.

\- Bozastanawiam się, co byłoby z naszą przyjaźnią,gdybyś do niego wróciła. - wymyślił szybko Severus. Lily w odruchu położyła dłoń na jego.

\- Trwałaby nadal, bez względu na to, co James miałby do powiedzenia. -powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.Severus na moment utonął w szmaragdowych tęczówkach Lily. Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy ich twarze się zbliżyły. Nie byli świadomi także, że są obserwowani z okna salonu, przez pewnego starca w okularach połówkach, z długą srebrną brodą, w jasnoniebieskich szatach. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do siebie i odszedł od okna. Czarodziej wyczarował kawałek pergaminu i napisawszy krótką notatkę wrócił kominkiem do swojego biura.

Tymczasem, gdy twarze Lily i Severusa dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów, odskoczyli od siebie, zauważając sytuację.Severus odchrząknął niezręcznie, a Lily założyła włosy za ucho i zaczęła trochę nerwowo wygładzać sukienkę.

\- Severusie? - zapytała trochę nerwowo.

\- Tak? -odparł, zerkając na nią.

\- Nauczysz mnie Oklumencji? - zapytała na jednym oddechu. Severus drgnął zaskoczony. Oklumencja? Po co jej to?

\- Dlaczego chcesz się tego nauczyć? - zapytał ciekawy.

\- Bez powodu. - odparła szybko. - Czytałam od tym w pewnej książce i pomyślałam o nauce. Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz mnie uczyć...

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - przerwał jej delikatnie. - Dziwi mnie tylko twoja nagła prośba. - powiedział powoli. Zielone oczy Lily spojrzały na niego błagalnie.

\- Nauczysz mnie? - Severus im dłużej patrzył w te szmaragdowe tęczówki, tym bardziej nie mógł im odmówić.

\- Dobrze. - Severus wyprostował się. -Nauczę cię inną metodą, niż ja sam byłem uczony.Mój nauczyciel preferował naukę za pomocą brutalnego ataku na umysł. Ja nie będę uczyć cię w ten sposób. - Severus zamilkł na moment, zmieniając swoją pozycję. - Usiądź tyłem przede mną. - wskazał miejsce przed sobą. Lily posłusznie zrobiła, o co prosił. Usiadła kilka centymetrów od niego. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy usłyszała szelest szat, a Severus przybliżył się do niej. Przez ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, którego nie nienawidziła, a wręcz pożądała. Czuła na szyi ciepłe powietrze jego oddechu muskające jej nagą skórę. Był tak blisko, a jednocześnie daleko. - Zrelaksuj się. - mruknął tuż przy jej uchu, nieświadomie posyłając miły dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Lily, która niezauważalnie zadrżała. - Zamknij oczy. Wyobraź sobie obraz, który cię uspokaja. - mówił cichym i łagodnym głosem, który brzmiał zadziwiająco miękko, tuż przy jej uchu. Alezrobiła,co powiedział.Zamknęła oczy, a przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz ognia. Wizja szalejących płomieni zawsze działała na nią uspokajająco. Lily poczuła delikatne dłonie na skroniach.Smukłe palce wykonujące delikatne, aczkolwiek stanowcze ruchy, masując jej czoło.- Możesz się o mnie oprzeć. Nie przewrócisz mnie. - Lily nie pewnie oparła się o niego, starając ukryć się drżenie. - Skup się na obrazie.Pozwól, by cały cię wypełnił.- mroczny, ale pociągający głos zabrzmiał w jej umyśle, wpasowując się w obraz płomieni. Lily pomyślała, że zaraz jej zmysły oszaleją. Serce biło jak oszalałe, ale z całych sił skupiła całą swoją uwagę na wizji ognia. Przestała czuć. Nie słyszała śpiewu ptaków ani szumu wiatru. Całą swoją uwagę skupiła na płomieniach. Pozwoliła się nimi wypełnić. Mogła wręcz poczuć ich ciepło. Usłyszeć trzeszczenie ognia. Ledwo czuła, jak jedna z dłoni na jej skroni znika, zamieniona na różdżkę. - _Legilimenty! _\- Naglepoczuła,jak coś powoli wchodzi do jej umysłu.Jakaś inna obecność, znajoma, a jednocześnie tak obca. Czuła nacisk drugiego umysłu na jej własny, ale obraz płomieni pozostał niezachwiany. Nacisk stał cię mocniejszy, ale nadal delikatny. Płomienie nadal pozostały. Lily nie czuła nic poza ich ciepłem. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy Severus wycofał się z jej umysłu. Lily powoli otworzyła oczy, kilkakrotnie mrugając powiekami, a świat znów nabrał ostrości. Rudowłosa kobieta czuła jak serce wali jej jak młotem, ale czuła spokoju.

Zanim nagle na jej policzkach wykwitły rumieńce, gdy zdała sobie, w jakiej pozycji się znajdują. Severus siedział oparty od pień drzewa, a Lily opierała się o jego klatkę piersiową. Czarownica szybko się odsunęła, pogłębiając rumieńce, a Severus odchrząknął niezręcznie.

\- Jak na pierwszą lekcję poszło ci bardzo dobrze. - pochwalił ją. Lily spojrzała na niego ukradkiem. - Możesz się obronić przed podstawowymi atakami.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Tak. - Lily zatopiła wzrok w jego onyksowych oczach. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy ich twarze się zbliżyły. Severus naglezdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko są iodsunął się, odrzekając niezręcznie po raz kolejny.

\- Robi się zimno, powinniśmy wracać. - powiedział Severus wstając. Mężczyzna podał Lily rękę, którą z wdzięcznością przyjęła. Znajomy prąd przeszedł ich dłonie, ale oboje to zignorowali. Mistrz Eliksirów delikatnie pociągnął kobietę w górę. Gdy wstała, Severus nie chętnie puścił jej dłoń. Tak bardzo chciał trzymać Lily za rękę i już nigdy nie puścić. Następnie razem w milczeniu wrócili do dworu.

Gdydotarli na miejsce Lily, poszła do siebie,a Severus został sam w salonie. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy minęło te trzy godziny. Podczas spaceru szybko czas biegł bardzo szybko.

Severus siedział w fotelu i przymknął oczy. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz twarzy Lily zbliżającej się do niego. Znów byli tak blisko. Dotyk jej dłoni był taki delikatny i ciepły. Towyglądało, jak by jakaś niewidzialna siła pchała ich ku sobie.Severus pragnął, żeby zawsze była tak blisko niego.

Reakcja Lily była dla niego zastanawiająca. Wyglądała, jak by nie miała nic przeciwko ich bliskości.A prawie miał pewność, że była w pełni świadoma co się dzieje. Dlaczego tak zareagowała? Dlaczego go nie odepchnęła? To były pytania bez odpowiedzi.

Severus przeczesał włosy ręką i chciał wstać, gdy zauważył kawałek pergaminu na stoliku. Mężczyzna sięgnął po kartkę i zaczął czytać.

_Severusie, przyjdź jutro do mojego gabinetu. Rano odbędzie się spotkanie Szefów Domów. Chciałbym byś był obecny.__Albus Dumbledore_

Spotkanie Szefów Domów? Rzeczywiście miało się jutro odbyć, ale dopiero po południu, więc czego Albus chce rano? Może jakieś postępy w poszukiwaniu klątwy, któraodmieniła Pottera w jeszcze większego dupk, niż był wcześniej. Albus wie jak porozmawiać z człowiekiem, by ktoś nic nie podejrzewał.

Severuszabierając ze sobą pergamin, wyszedł z salonu,idąc do siebie.

Następnego dnia rano Severus zostawił Lily notatkę i udał się do Hogwartu. Tak jak się spodziewał, Albus Dumbledore już był w swoim biurze, przeglądając poranną pocztę. Severus nie raz zastanawiał się, kiedy ten człowiek śpi, bo ojakiejby porze nieprzyszedł, zastawał dyrektora w swoim biurze.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze! - przywitał się Severus, bez czekania na zaproszenie, siadając w swoim ulubionym fotelu.

\- Witaj, Severusie! Cytrynowego dropsa? - Severus uprzejmie podziękował za propozycję dyrektora, jednocześnie się zastanawiając jakim cudem ten człowiek ma jeszcze wszystkie zęby, jedząc taką ilość słodyczy.

\- Spotkanie Opiekunów Domów ma odbyć się południu, Albusie, więc co było takiego ważnego, żeby ściągnąć mnie tutaj rano? - Mistrz Eliksirów przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

\- Rzeczywiście, Severusie. Znamy klątwę, jaka dotknęła Jamesa. - a więc kłopot Pottera zniszczył jego piękny poranek. - Chciałem ci to powiedzieć wczoraj wieczorem, ale chyba byłeś ciut zajęty. - powiedział Dumbledore z iskierkami w błękitnych oczach i tym konkretnym błyskiem. Severus uniósł brew. Dyrektor był wczoraj w Prince Manor? Wieczorem? Wieczorem z Lily byli w ogrodzie... Severus już się bał, co takiego widział Dumbledore. Już widział ten blask, widoczny z orbity Ziemi, który mówił mu, że starszy czarodziej coś już sobie wymyślił. A Severus nie koniecznie chciał wiedzieć co.

\- Cokolwiek sobie uroiłeś w tym swoim starym, pokręconym umyśle, od razu mówię, że tak to nie wygląda. Byliśmy w ogrodzie i _rozmawialiśmy_. - zaznaczył wyraźnie młodszy mężczyzna. Dumbledore tylko uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Znał Severusa wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że nawet jeśli stałoby się między nimi coś więcej, to ten się przed nim do tego nie przyzna. Ale dyrektor przeżył już wiele i wiedział swoje.

\- Oczywiście, Severusie. - zgodził się Albus. Ale Severus wiedział, że wcale mu nieuwierzył, tylko już wyciągnął swoje wnioski.

\- Co to za klątwa? - zapytał Severus zmieniając temat, by nie dać możliwości do dalszego wypytywania przez wścibskiego pracodawcę. Albus bez słowa podał młodszemu czarodziejowi książkę przyniesioną poprzedniego wieczoru przez Syriusza. Severus od razu pogrążył się w lekturze. Po kilku minutach podniósł wzrok. - Wiedzę, że Black przy odpowiedniej zachęciepotrafi znaleźć, co trzeba.- stwierdził nieco drwiąco młody mężczyzna.

\- Severusie. - Albus upomniał lekko młodszego czarodzieja. Severus tylko zwęził usta w odpowiedzi. - Wezwałem cię, bo Zakon potrzebuje twoich umiejętności warzycielskich, a nie, żeby słuchać o waszych animozjach z Syriuszem i Jamesem.

\- Oczywiście, Albusie. - odpowiedział sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. - Pójdę do laboratorium przejrzeć składniki. - powiedział Severus wstając i dalej patrząc w książkę.

\- Dobrze, Severusie. - Mistrz Eliksirów przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście, w myślach już przeglądając odpowiednie składniki. Jednak po przejściu kilku metrów zatrzymał w progu.

\- Albusie, przepis jej niekompletny. - powiedział powoli Mistrz Eliksirów. Dumbledore podniósł głowę znad poczty.

\- Niekompletny?

\- Tak. Brakuje sposobu i czasu użycia niektórych składników. - powiedział Severus kładąc książkę na biurku dyrektora i wskazując palcem miejsce w tekście. Dyrektor jeszcze raz przeczytał przepis.

\- Rzeczywiście, Severusie. Ja sam bym tego nie zauważył. - przyznał Albus, opierając się na krześle i łącząc palce. - Zmiany są prawie niewidoczne. Błędy autora? - Severus po kręcił głową.

\- Nie sądzę. To zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś świadomie próbował zmienić przepis. - stwierdził Snape, a jego szpiegowskie instynkty dały o sobie znać. - Kto ma dostęp do biblioteki Blacka?

\- Aktualnie tylko członkowie Zakonu. - odpowiedział zamyślony Dumbledore. - Myślisz, że to ktoś z nas?

\- Nie jestem pewien, co myśleć. - powiedział prosto Severus. W głowie analizowałwszystkie możliwość. Nawet, że ten ktoś jest wśród nich.

\- Tak czy inaczej musimy być bardzo ostrożni. - stwierdził Dumbledore. Severus tylko pokiwał głową. Muszą bardzo uważać. Trzymaj swoich wrogów blisko. A przyjaciół jeszcze bliżej. Ale co wtedy, gdy niewiesz, kto jest kim?

Lily wyszła z jadalni do salonu. Severus zostawił jej notatkę, że jest w Hogwarcie i najprawdopodobniej nie wróci wcześniej niż wieczorem. Czyli ma cały dzień dla siebie.

Rudowłosa czarownica zatrzymała się w salonie, twarzą do okna. Na dworze świeciło słońce i słuchać było trele ptaków, ale kobieta jakoś nie miała ochoty iść do ogrodu. A ponieważ w głowie i sercumiała chaos, chciała to jakoś uporządkować.Czarownica chciała z kimś porozmawiać. Najlepiej z kobietą, bo tylko onamoże zrozumieć, co w tej chwili czuje.

Alice nie wchodziła w grę, bo razem z Frankiem wyjechała do rodziny we Francji. A Lily nie chciała przeszkadzać jej w odpoczynku.

Poważnie rozważała Narcyzę, ale nie była do tego do końca przekonana. Nie zna pani Malfoy przecież za dobrze ani nie jest przekonana co do jej intencji. A jednak po tym jednym spotkaniu poczuła jakiś stopień zaufania do blond czarownicy.

Lily westchnęła ciężko. Dlaczego wszystko jest tak skomplikowane i cholernie ironiczne?

W ciągu miesiąca zmieniło się wiele rzeczy. Wiele z murów w jej umyśle upadło i to z hukiem. Jeszcze nie dawno Malfoy'owie i Lestrange'owie byli dla niej wrogami, a teraz można powiedzieć, że byli na stopie przyjacielskiej. Miesiąc temu jej przyjaźń z Severusembyła historią, a teraz znów jest odbudowana, mogła nawet powiedzieć, że w coś więcej. Zaś jej małżeństwo z Jamesem teraz należy do prehistorii. To takie...

\- Lily? - Rudowłosa czarownica podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy nagle ktoś położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i zawołał jej imię. Kobieta odwróciła się do nagłego gościa. Okazało się, że to Narcyza Malfoy.Blondwłosakobieta stała obok, obserwując młodszą czarownicę z troską, kryjącą się w bladoniebieskich oczach. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Przepraszam, Narcyzo. Niesłyszałam, kiedyprzyszłaś. Tak, wszystko dobrze. - druga wiedźma uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Narcyza przechyliła lekko głowę. - Lucjusz powiedział mi, że Severus spędzi dziś cały dzień w Hogwarcie. Postanowiłam dotrzymać ci trochę towarzystwa. - Lily odpowiedziała wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję ci. - Narcyza przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

\- Stało się coś? Wyglądasz na skołowaną.

\- Aż tak to widać? - Lily westchnęła. - Tak też się czuję.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Narcyza, prowadząc Lily do fotela. Obie kobiety usiadły. W międzyczasieMispiprzewinęła się z herbatą.

\- Ja... Sama nie wiem. - ramiona Lily opadły. Narcyza przechyliła głowę.

\- Czy ma to coś wspólnego z ostatnią wizytą Severusa u nas? - Lily podniosła głowę nieco zainteresowana. Nagle wszystko się wyjaśniło.

\- A więc to tam Severus zniknął na cały dzień. -mruknęłaLily pod nosem.

\- Przyszedł rano iwyglądał, jakby cały świat zwalił mu się na głowę.- kontynuowała Narcyza. - Potem siedzieli z Lucjuszem w gabinecie przez ponad godzinę. Nie mampojęcia, o czymrozmawiali, ale potem Severus wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jakty teraz. Był zdezorientowany i zupełnie nieobecny. Zupełnie jak nie on. - zakończyła blondynka. Lilyzmarszczyłabrwi. Dlaczego Severus tak się przejął tym pocałunkiem? Wczoraj zauważyła pewien dystans do niej i ostrożność. Czy to było powodem?

\- Rzeczywiście, wczoraj był trochę... Zdystansowany i nieobecny. - zgodziła się Lily, otaczając dłońmi porcelanową filiżankę. - I chyba znam tego powód. - Rudowłosa kobieta zamilkła. Czy może zaufać Narcyzie Malfoy?

\- Cokolwiek tojest, możesz mi zaufać.Wiem, że nie znamy się długo i wcześniej nie dawałam powodów do zaufania, ale wiedz, że niezdradzęgo. - zapewniła delikatnie Narcyza, doskonale czytając jej myśli, bez użycialegilimencji. Lilyspojrzałana blondynkę, podejmując decyzję. Najwyżej późnej będzie tego żałować.

\- Wiem, Narcyzo i ufam ci. - powiedziała Lily. Następnie wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła swoją opowieść, zaczynając od ich gry dwudziestu pytań. Blondynkauśmiechnęła się, słuchając dalszej opowieści.Zarówno Lilyjak iSeverus są inteligentnymi ludźmi, ale jednak niezauważają, jak ciągnie ich do siebie.Miała nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie zdadzą sobie z tego sprawę. -... A potem zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Na początku miał to być tak zwykły przyjacielski taniec, ale potem... - Lily zamilkła nagle, chyba obawiając się kontynuować.

\- Co się stało? - zachęciła delikatnie Narcyza,zaczynając domyślać się, co było dalej.Oby się tylko nie pomyliła.

Lily wypuściła powietrze.

\- Pocałował mnie. - powiedziała, ignorując ciepło na twarzy, a jednocześnie zastanawiającsię, dlaczegozachowuje się jak nastolatka na hormonach.

\- Naprawdę to zrobił? - usłyszała niedowierzające pytanie. Lily spojrzał na Narcyzę, która nie wyglądała na zbyt zdziwioną. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. Pytanie tylko z czego.

\- Wyglądasz na zadowoloną, Narcyzo. - stwierdziła Lily, marszcząc brwi. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się szerzej, potrząsając głową.

\- A ty, co zrobiłaś? Odepchnęłaś go? - zapytał, ignorując jej stwierdzenie. Lily spojrzała na swoją filiżankę.

\- Nie... - powiedział cicho Lily. -Ale gdyto się skończyło ja... Uciekłam.

\- Uciekłaś. - powtórzyła Narcyza, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Teraz już wiedziała, co przeraziło Severusa. Jej ucieczka sprawiła, że ten poczuł się niepewnie niewiedząc na czymstoi. Niewiedział, czyjest na niego zła czynie. - To wyjaśniło zachowanie Severusa. Wystraszyłaś go.

\- Ja? Jego? - dla Lily to było zdecydowanie nieprawdopodobne.

\- Odkąd odratowaliście swoją przyjaźń, Severusstąpał bardzo ostrożnie, nie chcąc ponownie jej zniszczyć.A teraz, tym pocałunkiemprzekroczyliściepewną granicę.

\- Uważasz, że Severus boi się, że zniszczył naszą przyjaźń. - powiedział powoli Lily. - Ale przecież to nie prawda!

\- Ty to wiesz. - odparła Narcyza. - A jak się czujesz w stosunku do niego potym, cosię stało? - Lily nie odrywała wzroku od filiżanki. Kilka zbłąkanych pasm włosów popadało po obu stronach jej twarzy.

\- Właśnie tym jestem zdezorientowana. Samą sobą. Niewiem, co czuję.Raz mam wrażenie, że rozmawiam ze starym przyjacielem, a innym, że... z kimś więcej. Gdy patrzy na mnie, widzę ciepło icoś, conie potrafię zidentyfikować. W głosie słyszę nietypową miękkość, a nawet przelotny dotyk powoduje dreszcz. Ja... Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. - Ramiona Lily opadły. Czarownica zaczerwieniła się, słysząc,że powiedziała to na głos. Narcyza cicho zachichotała na jej zakłopotanie.

-Wiesz, co się dzieje,Lily. - powiedziała łagodnie Narcyza, a uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy. - Wiesz, ale boisz się przyznać na głos. - Lily westchnęła, wiedząc, że Narcyza ma rację. Bała się przyznać, że... kocha swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia. - powiedziała nagle Lily, trzymając już pustą filiżankę. Nie odważyła się odłożyć jej, ze względu na trzęsącesię ręce, które chciała czymś zająć.

\- Dlaczego? -zapytał Narcyza,poważniejąc, słysząc smutek w jej głosie.

\- Bo Severus kogoś ma. - Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi.

\- O czym mówisz, Lily? - Lily spojrzała niedowierzająco.

\- Przecież sama tak powiedziałaś, Narcyzo. Żewszystko, corobi, robi dla ukochanej kobiety. - Narcyza przymknęła oczy. Lily źle zrozumiała jej poprzednie słowa. Ona myśli, że chodzi o jakąś inną kobietę! Pani Malfoy ze zdeterminowaniem postanowiła wyprowadzić ją z błędu.

\- A nie zastanawiałocię, dlaczegocię pocałował? - zapytała Pani Malfoy ostrożnie. Lily przez chwilę milczała, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania i zmiany tematu.

\- Myślałam nad tym... - przyznała Lily, nie patrząc na blondynkę. - Sądzę, że stało się to pod wpływem emocji. Tak po prostu wyszło. - Narcyza uniosła białą brew. Tak wyszło? Severus to najmniej przypadkowy człowiek. Gdyby często popełniał takie"przypadki"już by nie żył.

\- A jakieś inne powody? - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, by zaraz potem wystrzeliły prawie za linię włosów. Czy to możliwe, że to ona jest...?

\- Sugerujesz, że chodzi... O mnie? - zapytała powoli Lily. Nie brała wcześniej pod uwagę takiej możliwości. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Lily potrząsnęła głową. Że niby Severus kocha ją? - Nie. Nie może chodzić o mnie!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi...

\- Nie oznacza to, że przyjaźń nie może przerodzić się w coś więcej, Lily.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Lilybyła naprawdę ciekawa, co jej powie Narcyza.Chociaż z drugiej strony w życiu niesądziłaby, że może być taka możliwość. Chociaż... Jak teraz zastawiła razem wszystkie elementy układanki. Te ukradkowe spojrzenia, ciepło w oczach, nietypowa czułość, gdy wymawiał jej imię, drobne gesty, jak dotknięcie jej dłoni lub włosów.

\- Bo to widać, Lily. - powiedziała spokojnie Narcyza. -Widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy. Widziałam ból w jego oczach na wspomnienie twojego imienia, zanim jeszcze się pogodziliście. Bolało go widzenie ciebie z Potterem i zawsze wypełniało go poczucie winy zato, cosię stało. A te pierwsze wakacje spędzone bez ciebie były dla niego bardzo trudne. Ale uważał, że na to zasłużył. I nadal sobie nie wybaczyłtego, cosię stało, mimo żety to zrobiłaś. Jednak myślał o tobie cały czas. Nigdy nie powiedział złego słowa na ciebie. A teraz, gdy tujesteś, jest inny.W jego oczach widać blask, którego wcześniej tam nie było. Patrzy na ciebie tak samo, jakLucjusz na mnie. - powiedziała Narcyza szczerze. Lily milczała przetwarzającto, cousłyszała. Narcyza brzmiała szczerze.

Czy to może być prawdą?

Czy naprawdę chodzi o nią?

Czy naprawdę Severus ją kocha?

Tysiącepytań kłębiło się w głowie Lily. A ona sam nie znała odpowiedzi. Rudowłosa kobieta westchnęła.

-Wezmępod uwagęto, copowiedziałaś. Ale muszę usłyszeć to od Severusa. - Narcyza prawie się skrzywiła. Severus sam z siebie jej tego nie powie, bo uważa się za niegodnego jej miłości.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim, Lily.

**Następny rozdział: "29. Lojalność"****Do następnego! **


	29. 29 Lojalność

Syriusz Black z impetem wyszedł z kominka do salonuGrimmauldPlace. Nie był w doskonałym humorze. Przed chwilą rozmawiał z dyrektorem, który nie miał do przekazania dobrych wieści. Okazało się, że przepis na antidotum jest niekompletny i bynajmniej to nie błędy autora. Tak więc nadzieja na ściągnięcie klątwy z Rogacza poszła na razie w odstawkę. A już tak się cieszył. No ale Smark... Snape musiał coś znaleźć.

Syriusz nie był pewien czy ma się cieszyć, czy nie. Z jednej strony Snape mógł uwarzyć eliksir tak jak jest, nie patrząc na końcowe efekty uboczne, które mogły być nawet śmiertelne. Ale ten tego nie zrobił. Black niewiedział, co ma myśleć.

Mężczyzna podszedł do jednego z regałów z książkami, opierając ręce po bokach. Wypuścił głośno powietrze, biorąc jeden z tomów do ręki. Znów czeka go ślęczenie nad książkami. Ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Dla któregoś z przyjaciół jest gotów przeczytać nawet całą bibliotekę Hogwartu!

Lily stała na balkonie swojego pokoju, patrząc na zachodzące słońce. Opierała się o balustradę, zatopiona w myślach. Jej umysł błądził od ostatnich wydarzeń do rozmowy z Narcyzą. Musiała na spokojnie wszystko ułożyć sobie w głowie, bo było dla niej chaosem. To, copowiedziała Narcyza,dało jej do myślenia iwyjaśniło pewne rzeczy. Teraz wszystkie puzzle pasowały, tworząc spójną całość, w której zagadką było tylko zakończenie.

Kobieta westchnęła, przeczesując ręką rude włosy. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Myślała, że pomieszkaprzez jakiś czasu u Severusa, a potem każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę, a tymczasem ich ścieżki zostały splecione.

Nie wiedziała, że ich przyjaźń się odnowi i zakocha się w swoim przyjacielu, z którym jeszcze dwa miesiące wcześniej nie utrzymała kontaktu. Ale czy on też... Kocha ją?

Tego Lily nie wiedziała. Ale liczy, że w najbliższy czasie się dowie, bo nie chce żyć w niepewności. Jeśli tak to... Lily jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Nie wiedziała, co będzie. Jeśli będą razem swój związek musieliby utrzymać w tajemnicy ze względu na szpiegowską profesję Severusa. Przynajmniej przez czas, jaki będzie szpiegował lub śmierci Voldemorta.

Lecz jeśli on nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć to... Usunie się w cień. Nie będzie mu przeszkadzać w szukaniu tej jedynej. Będzie tylko z daleka patrzeć na jego szczęście.

Lily przymknęła na moment oczy.

Czy będzie w stanie żyć samotnie?

Czywytrzyma, będąc z dala od niego?

Jak była z Jamesem, jeszcze zanim wzięli ślub i najbliższe tygodnie po nim, Lily nie wyobrażała sobie żyćz dalaod niego. Nawet kilkugodzinne rozstanie było dla niej wiecznością nie do zniesienia.

Czy mogłaby tak żyć?

Jakby się czuła?

Teraz znała odczucia Severusa (jeśli ją naprawdę kochał), gdy musiał patrzeć na jej szczęście z Jamesem. Lily do tej pory nie wyobrażała sobie wymiaru cierpienia, jakie musiało rozrywać mu duszę, gdy widział jak jego ukochana i największe Nemezis na siebie patrzą czy trzymają za ręce. A to samo cierpienie nie pozwoliło mu przyjść na ich ślub, chociaż wiedziała, że dostał zaproszenie.

Nie od niej. James stwierdził, że musiało to być zabawne dostać zaproszenie na ślub swojego szkolnego wroga. Lily żałowała, że wtedy bardziej nie przyłożyła się do krytyki. Żałowała, że nie zrobiła nic, gdy James i Syriusz atakowali go przy prawie każdej okazji. Była tak inni studenci Hogwartu, którzy wiedzieli o dręczycielskich zachowaniach Huncwotów, ale nie zrobili nic. Tak jak tego dnia nad jeziorem tylko stali i patrzeli.

Po bladym policzku Lily potoczyła się perlista łza. Była okropną przyjaciółką. Winiła Severusa o zniszczenie ich przyjaźni, ale sama nie wykonała lepszej roboty, by ją naprawić. Zamiast tego, bez mrugnięcia oka odwróciła się od niego wprost w ramiona jego adwersarza.

Nagły szum kominka dochodzący z salonu wyrwał Lily z rozmyślań. Kobieta szybkim ruchem starła słone krople wierzchem dłoni. Niechciała, bySeverus widział jej łzy.

Wróciła do pokoju i po upewnieniu się w lustrze, że nie widać śladów płaczu wyszła z pokoju.

W salonie stał Severus, strzepując popiół ze swoich szat. Dopiero wrócił z Hogwartu, nie widziała go od wczoraj.

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, słysząc jej kroki.

\- Witaj, Lily! - przywitał ją Severus z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, Severusie. - odpowiedziała kobieta, starając się nie brzmieć smętnie, lecz naturalnie, ale tylko z połowicznym sukcesem. Severus słyszał jej poważny ton.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał ostrożnie Mistrz Eliksirów, zbliżając się nieco, czując, że coś się stało. Lily zaprzeczyła potrząśnięciem głową.

\- Nie. Nic się nie stało. - w to kłamstwo Lily włożyła więcej serca. Severus najpierw zmarszczył brwi, a potem niezauważalnie wzruszył ramionami, uznając, że jako mężczyzna, nigdy nie zrozumie kobiecych humorków. - Dużo pracy w Hogwarcie?

\- Przygotowania do nowego roku szkolnego zawsze są pracochłonne. Szczególnie papierkowa robota zajmuje sporo czasu. - odpowiedział czarnowłosy czarodziej. Spojrzał na Lily trochę z poczuciem winy. - Przepraszam, że musiałaś siedzieć sama. Powinienem był zajrzeć. - Lily machnęła ręką.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Sev. Miałeś pracę do wykonania i całkowicie to rozumiem. - odparła Lily z uśmiechem. - A poza tym nie byłam sama. - Severus uniósł dłoń.

\- Niech zgadnę. Lupin przyszedł sprawdzić, czy nie skończyłaś jako składniki mikstur? - dźwięczny śmiech Lily rozbrzmiał w salonie. Severus wykrzywił delikatnie wargi. Uwielbiał śmiech Lily. Mógłby słuchać jej godzinami.

\- Niestety nie zgadłeś. - odpowiedziała czarownica. Lily cały czas się uśmiechała. Jakoś sam jego widok jej humor się poprawił.

\- A więc oświeć mnie, panno Evans. Bo Gryffindor nie zdobędzie w tym roku Pucharu Domów. - powiedział Severus, używając swojego poważnego, profesorskiego tonu, ale w jego oczach czaił się psotny błysk, który aż oślepiał.

Lily uśmiechnęła się promiennie, chichocząc cicho.

\- Jakże mogłabym trzymać taki sekret w tajemnicy przed panem, profesorze Snape? - zapytała Lily przesadnie uprzejmym tonem z fałszywym niedowierzaniem. Severus uniósł brew rozbawiony. Widział ten psotny uśmiech rudowłosej czarownicy, którą tak kochał.

\- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za drwienie z nauczyciela, panno Evans. - postanowił dalej ciągnąć ich małą grę.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Proszę nie zapomnieć o podwójnym zwrocie punktów, bo pewien Mistrz Eliksirów nie będzie miał od czego odejmować. - powiedziała Lily w pełni poważnie, tylko po to, by zacząć się śmiać. Severuszaśmiał się cicho, dołączając do niej.

\- Ja nie dodaje punktów Gryfonom. - powiedział lekko żartobliwie, ale wiedząc, że to prawda. Lily przewróciła oczami. O tym wie już cały Hogwart.

\- Ale to by cię nie zabiło, Sev. - odparła wesoło Lily. Severus mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, brzmiącego jak"zrujnowana reputacja"i"małe nieuczące się gnomy". Wywołało to kilka chichotów u Lily. - Narcyza mnie odwiedziła.

\- Miło z jej strony.

Jednak jej dobry humor prysł jak bańka mydlana, gdyzobaczyła, gdzie są.Stali w tym samym miejscu, gdzie nastąpił przełom w ich relacji. W tym miejscu, podczas tańca, Severus ją pocałował.

\- Ale muszę usłyszeć to od Severusa.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim, Lily.

Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Chciała to usłyszeć od niego samego, a nie trzymać się snutych przez nią, niepewnych teorii. Ale nie wiedziała jak zacząć.

Między nimi nastała cisza. Severus zaczął wyglądać na nieco niepewnego. Lily nie musiała czytać w myślach, by wiedzieć dokądpodążyły jego myśli. On też przypomniał sobie to wspomnienie.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Severusie. - powiedziała Lily po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedział tylko Severus. Nie patrzył jej w oczy. Jego pogłębiająca się niepewność była wręcz namacalna. Lily chyba nigdy nie widziała go takiego. Zawsze był pewny tego, co robił lub, gdy mówił, ale teraz...

\- Ja... - Lily nie wiedziała jak zacząć. - To, co... - przerwała, gdy poczuła rozgrzewający się wisior na szyi. Spotkanie Zakonu. Lily skrzywiła się wewnętrznie. Lepszego czasu nie można było wybrać na wezwanie.

\- Możemy dokończyćtąrozmowę potem. - zaproponował cicho Severus. Chociaż w głębi duszy wcale niechciał, byona nastąpiła.

A może chciał?

Już sam nie wiedział. Z jednej strony ciągłe omijanie tematu doprowadzi ich donikąd. A życie w niepewność wcale nie jest wspaniałe. Ale zaś z drugiej strony nie chciał tej rozmowy. Bał się, że ich cienka nić przyjaźni, jaka zdołała się odnowić, przerwie się przez jego czyn. Albo jego tajemnica o uczuciach do Lily wyjdzie na światło dzienne.

A on tego nie chciał. Nie chciał jej do niczego zmuszać. Niechciał, bypatrzyła na niego z litością ani powodować jej zakłopotania, bo nie wiedziałaby jak się zachowywać względem niego.

\- Tak. Chodźmy. - zgodziła się rudowłosa czarownica. Severus wyciągnął ramię, a Lily bez wahania położyła dłoń na czarnym materiale szaty. Jak tylko to zrobiła, znajomy prądprzeszedł przez jej dłoń.Ramię czarnowłosego czarodzieja minimalnie zadrżało.

Lily zerknęła ciekawie na Severusa, zastanawiając się, czy on też to poczuł. Mężczyznapatrzył na jej dłoń na jego ramieniu,jakby było w tym coś zagadkowego.Nagle odwrócił wzrok i bez ostrzeżenia ich aportował.

Następnie para zniknęła w wirze kolorów i barw, by za kilka sekund późnej pojawić się na GrimmauldPlace 12.

Zaskoczona nagłą deportacją, Lily prawie przywitałaby chodnik, gdyby para silnych ramion nie utrzymała jej w pionie. Rudowłosa czarownica chwiejniestała, rozpaczliwie trzymając się osoby ją trzymającej.Lily wydawało się, że słyszy Severusa mamroczącego przekleństwa, ale zignorowała to. Skupiła się raczej na przywróceniu świata do normalności, bo w tej chwili wszystko wirowało. Aportacja poszła gorzej niż zwykle, bo Severus się rozkojarzył. Na szczęście skończyło się tylko na oszołomieniu, a nie na rozszczepieniu.

\- Przepraszam, Lily. - mruknął Severus z bliska, gdzieś naprzeciwko niej. - Nie powinienem pozwolić tak się rozproszyć. - do Lily teraz dopiero zaczęło coś docierać. Świat przestał wirować, wracając do normalności. Teraz gdy już się uspokoiła, Lily zdała sobie, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują.

Severus stał centralnie przed nią, trzymając ją wtalii za łokieć, a Lily miała jedną rękę zaciśniętą na jego przedramieniu, a drugą położoną płasko na jego torsie. Patrzyła na prosto w jego klatkę piersiową. Była tak blisko, że nawet przy tak kiepskim świetle, jakie dawały ostatnie promienie słońca i jedna latarnia, mogła zacząć liczyć nitki na jego szacie.

Rudowłosa czarownica spojrzała w górę, spotykając onyksowe oczy Severusa. Mężczyzna chyba też zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko są, bo zdjął rękę z jej tali w tym samym czasie, gdy Lily zabrała swoją z jego klatki piersiowej. Odsunęli się od siebie. Lily zignorowała ciepło na policzkach i poprawiła sukienkę.

\- Nic się nie stało. - powiedziała. - Chodźmy. - kontynuowała, nie dopuszczając Severusa do słowa, zanim ten nawet otworzył usta.

Para czarowników ruszyła w kierunku wejścia do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu.Będąc na schodach, Lily usłyszała bolesne syknięcie za sobą.Kobieta odwróciła się do Severusa, którego twarz była wykrzywiona bólem. Jej wzrok powędrował na jego przykryte czarnym materiałem rękawa przedramię, które ściskał drugą ręką.

Został wezwany.

Lily poczuła wzbierające w niej uczucie strachu i paniki. Wcześniej też bała się, gdy był wzywany, ale teraz to uczucie wzrosło, czyniąc je dominującym.

Co, jeśli znów zostanie ranny?

Albo co gorsza Voldemort odkryje jego szpiegostwo i go... zbije?

Lily nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Zginąłby, nie wiedząc, co do niego czuje. Ta świadomość powiedziała Lily, że tym bardziej nie może czekać z tą rozmową.

\- Muszę iść. - powiedział krótko Severus. - Idź sama, Lily. Późnej wrócę naGrimmauldPlace. - odwrócił się z zamiarem kolejnej aportacji. Ale zatrzymał go głos Lily.

\- Severus? - czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się do przyjaciółki, patrząc na nią tymi hebanowymi oczami, które przez jakiś czas wydawały jej się pustymi tunelami. Ale teraz tlił się w nich płomień ciepła.

\- Tak? - jego szaty delikatnie falowały, targane wiatrem.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Sev. - powiedziała cicho Lily przez ściśnięte gardło. Mężczyzna łagodnie wykrzywił wargi w odpowiedzi.

\- Będę. - odpowiedział miękko, zanim zamknął oczy i zniknął z trzaskiem, pozostawiając Lily samą w parku naprzeciwkoGrimmauldPlace 12.

Lily zacisnęła powieki, zatrzymując łzy grożące upadkiem. Dlaczego musi wracać do tego potwora?

Kiedyś się to skończy. Nie będzie musiał już tam wracać do tej bandy zwyrodnialców. Wróci do domu, by już zostać.

Rudowłosa czarownica otworzyła oczy i biorąc głęboki wdech, wyszła z parku. Przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy.Stając przed drzwiami, obejrzała się za siebie.Dziwnie sięczuła, będąc tu sama.Bez niego.

Lily zapukała do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie słyszała czyjeś ciężkie kroki. To na pewno nie była Molly.

Kobieta w myślachprosiła, byto nie był James.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a po drugiej stronie stał Remus Lupin.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Lily, która poczuła ulgę.

\- Witaj, Lily! Wejdź. - wilkołak otworzył szerzej drzwi, odsuwając się z przejścia.

\- Cześć, Remi! - przywitała się Lily, obejmując drugiego przyjaciela, który oddał uścisk.

Gdy już wyplątał się z lwiego uścisku drugiejGryfonkispojrzał na wejście.

\- Jesteś dziś sama? Gdzie Severus? -zapytał, nigdzie nie widząc pewnego Mistrza Eliksirów.Smutek pojawił się na twarzy Lily zmieszany ze strachem.

\- Wezwał go. - obojewiedzieli, o kim mówi.Remus zlustrował Lily wzrokiem. Rudowłosa kobieta w jednej chwili stała się smutna. Ale na jej twarzy gościł także strach. Martwiła się o Severusa. Remus widział w jej oczach jak bardzo.

\- Martwisz się o niego? - zapytał cicho likantrop. Lily uniosła wzrok, by spotkać miękkie oczy Remusa.

\- Tak. - odparła wręcz szeptem. - Boję się, że może nie wrócić. - Remus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Severus jest sprytnym i inteligentnym mężczyzną. Nie da się zdemaskować. - zapewnił pewnie Lupin. Słychać było, że naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi.

\- Ale zawsze istnieje ryzyko. - Remus musiał się z tym zgodzić. - Jest moim przyjacielem, Remusie. Raz już straciłam go. Nie chcę tego znowu. - Lunatyk niezauważalnie zmarszczyłbrwi. Lilymówiła o nim w taki sposób, jakby bała się stracić kogoś wartościowego.Kogoś... Kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela.

\- Wróci. - oświadczył pewnie Remus. - Zaufaj mi, Lily. - posłał Lily ciepły uśmiech. Rudowłosa kobieta delikatnie wykrzywiła wargi w odpowiedzi.

\- Trzeba mieć nadzieję.

\- Tak. Chodź do kuchni, Lily, a nie stój tak wwejściu - Gestemręki zaprosił Lily w głąb domu. Para czarowników przeszła cicho obok portretu pani Black, mamroczącej przekleństwa o"szlamach i zdrajcach krwi".

Gdy Lilyweszła do kuchni, od razu została przywitana przez Syriusza iWeasley'ów. Molly jak zwykle krzątała się po kuchni. Lily pomogła drugiej czarownicy w przygotowaniu kolacji, gawędząc przy okazji.

Ale Lily mało mówiła. Kobieta nie mogła skupić się na rozmowie. Myślami była z Severusem, który w tej chwili był gdzieś daleko w dworze największego czarnoksiężnika, jaki nawiedził Zjednoczone Królestwo. Węzeł strachu, jakiściskał żołądek Lily, zacieśniał się z każdą myślą o nim.

Co się z nim dzieje?

Czy jest torturowany?

Czy musi patrzeć na tortury innych?

Czy cierpi?

Może Sam-Wiesz-Kto kara go najróżniejszymi mrocznymi zaklęciami?

Czy Voldemort odkrył jego zdradę?

Czy może walczy o życie?

Tysiące pytań kłębiło się w jej głowie. A strach był ich nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Powróciła do rzeczywistości, gdy usłyszał w drzwiach głos Jamesa.

Do strachu dołączyła złość w duecie ze stresem. Lily miała szczerą nadzieję, że wyciągnął lekcję z ostatniego spotkania i da jej spokój, bo naprawdę nie miała ochoty na zaczepki Jamesa.

\- Witaj, Lily! - Nadzieja matką głupich. Lily odłożyła trzymany talerz na blat przed sobą, czując, że jak tego niezrobi, to z całą pewnością rozbije go na czyjeś głowie.Powoli odwróciła się do stojącego za nią Jamesa Pottera.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter! -odpowiedziała chłodno Lily, używając jego nazwiska.Brwi Jamesa nieco sięzmarszczyły, słysząc jej oficjalny głos.Okularnik pomyślał, że mówienie przez nią po nazwisku nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Poczuł się przez to tak jak w Hogwarcie, gdy Lily jeszcze go nienawidziła. A to nie jest dobre. - Chcesz coś konkretnego czy przyszedłeś mi przeszkadzać? - zapytała niecierpliwie Lily.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać. Czy możemy iść gdzieś na bok, Lily? - zapytał z nadzieją James. Cieszył się, że nigdzie nie widzał Snape'a. Przynajmniej będzie mógł porozmawiać z Lily sam na sam, bez Smarkerusa za plecami.

\- Dla ciebie pani Evans, Potter. I nie, nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę. Jeśli chcesz rozmawiać to idź doFelicity. Podejrzewam, że będzie bardziej niż chętna porozmawiać. I może nie tylko do tego. - odpowiedziała chłodno Lily, wypluwając imię kochanki swojego byłego męża jak obelgę. Nie dający szansy odpowiedzieć ruszyła w kierunku stołu. Niestety Potter postanowił pokrzyżować jej plany.

Mężczyzna złapał ją za ramię. Lily wyszarpała rękę z niechcianego uścisku. Rzuciła Potterowi mordercze spojrzenie. Gdyby wzrokmógł zabijać, James z całą pewnością byłby już sześć stóp pod ziemią.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, Potter. - wysyczała zabójczo cichym głosem Lily, odsuwając się od niego. James pochylił się trochę do przodu.

\- Dostałaś mój list? - zapytał ostrzegawczo James. Lily uniosła brew.

\- Owszem.

\- Twoja obecność tu bez twojego ochroniarza, świadczy, że zgadzasz się z jego treścią. - Lily miała ochotę uderzyć go w twarz.

\- Powiedziałam ci już raz, ale powtórzę. Nie jestem twoją żoną i nigdy do ciebie nie wrócę. Zakoduj to sobie, Potter! - wycedziła przez zęby i szybko odeszła, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Usiadła między Alice a pustym miejscem Severusa. Kobieta wzięła swoją filiżankę w ręce, by się czymś zająć. James naprawdę wytrącił ją z równowagi.

Jak śmiał wspominać o tym liście! I jeszcze potraktować jej przyjście na spotkanie Zakonu jako zgodę z nim. Lily była wściekła jak osa.

\- Co chciał Potter? - zapytała Alice, rzucają spiczaste spojrzenie Jamesowi siadającemu po drugiej stronie stołu jakby nigdy nic.

\- Potter uważa, że nadal ma u mnie szansę po tym, co zrobił. -odpowiedziała Lily, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko.Alice zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A ty oczywiście wyprowadziłaś go z błędu?

\- Dokładnie. - potwierdziła Lily, zbliżając filiżankę do ust.

Ostatnie rozmowy ucichły, gdy Dumbledore wszedł do pokoju. Dyrektor usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu u szczytu stołu. Starszemu czarodziejowi nie umknęło puste miejsce Mistrza Eliksirów, jedno spojrzenie na Lily powiedziałomu, dlaczegotak jest.

\- Dobry wieczór, moi Drodzy! - Dumbledore przywitał zebranych. - Dziękuję za przybycie. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby przygotować się atak na, który ma nastąpić wSwindonna wschód od Londynu, który ma nastąpić za dwa tygodnie. W akcji udział ma brać około trzydziestuŚmierciożerców, z czegosiedmiu to członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jakdonosi nasze źródło, ma to być jeden z większych rajdów... - w połowie Lily przestała słuchać. Jej myśli kierowały się ku pewnemu czarnowłosemu czarodziejowi, który w tej chwili stał przed okrutnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Węzeł strachu ani na chwilę się nie rozluźniał, trzymając jej ciało i duszę w napięciu.

Nie może zwlekać z tą rozmową. Chciała, bySeverus znał jej uczucia i wiedział, że nie jest w tym piekle sam. Że będzie go wspierać, bez względu na okoliczności. Już raz go straciła, drugi raz na to nie pozwoli. Przejdą przez to razem. Zrobiwszystko, bymu pomóc. Ze zbyt wieloma rzeczami radził sobie sam.Od dzieciństwa zaczynając.

Lily postanowiła sobie, że tym razem nie będzie wytykać mu jego błędów, zmuszając do przyznania się do winy. Tym razem ta rozmowa będzie wyglądać inaczej. Nie da się sprowokować jak ostatnim razem ani nie będzie atakować jego. Ta rozmowa nie powinna tak wyglądać.

-... Snape'owi. Niewiemy, czyte informacje są pewne,Albusie. - Godzinę później Lily powróciła umysłem do rozmowy, gdy tylko usłyszała nazwisko Severusa.

\- Informacje są z wiarygodnego źródła, Alastorze. - powiedział Dumbledore spokojnie.

\- Że niby Snape to wiarygodne źródło. - mruknął James, ale nie na tyle cicho by nie zostać usłyszanym. Lily czuła jak jej temperament zaczyna dawać o sobie znać.

\- Zachowaj, proszę swoje uwagi dla siebie, James. Twoja awersja do Severusa nie powinna przeszkadzać Zakonowi w pełnieniu swoich obowiązków, prawda? - poprosił uprzejmie Dumbledore,widząc, jak Lily zamierza otworzyć usta.James zatrzasnął słyszalnie usta z cichym kliknięciem i nagle stał się na swoim miejscu niezwykle mały.

Lily uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do swojego ex męża. Tylko Dumbledore potrafi uprzejmością sprawić, że poczuje się jak uczeń. James posłał jej urażone spojrzenie. Rudowłosa kobieta uniosła sarkastycznie brew, patrząc na niego z taką niechęcią, że James musiał odwrócić wzrok. Jeśli Dumbledorezauważył tą ich cichą wymianę złośliwości, nie skomentował tego.

\- Jednak podzielam obawy, młodego Pottera,Albusie. - odezwał sięMoody. Lily zmierzyła starego aurora zimnym spojrzeniem.Szalonookinigdy nie ufał Severusowi. Od samego początku nie podobało mu się, że Mistrz Eliksirów dostał szansę na odkupienie. WedługMoody'iegona nią nie zasługiwał. Najchętniejwsadziłbygo do ciemnej celiAzkabanui wyrzucił klucz. Tylko wiara i poparcie Dumbledore'a dla Severusa utrzymały jego obecność w Zakonie. Każdy widział sympatię starszego czarodzieja dla nawróconegoŚmierciożercyi zachodzili wgłowę, dlaczegotak jest, zwyczajnie nie wierząc w jego odkupienie. Ale Lilywiedziała skąd się ona bierze.Znała Severusa od lat. Wiedziała, jakimjest człowiekiem. A inni byli zwyczajnie ślepi. -Co, jeśliszpieguje _nas_? - Lily natychmiast poczuła oburzenie na zarzut starego aurora. Atmosfera w kuchni GrimmauldPlace w jednej chwili stała się ponura i gęsta.

\- Mam pełne zaufanie do Severusa. I absolutnie nikt nie ma prawa kwestionować jego lojalności. - zimny głos Dumbledore'a przeciął powietrze jak miecz. Kilku zebranych wciągnęło cicho powietrze, ale nikt nie ważył się odezwać. Teraz Lily przypomniałasobie, dlaczegoVoldemort omija dyrektora szerokim łukiem.

Atmosfera w pokoju i poziom magii wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. A Dumbledore kontynuował, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

\- Na zakończenie naszego spotkania... - nagle ogień w kominku ożył, a z zielonych płomieni wyszedł Severus Snape w swoich zwykłych czarnych szatach. Gdy tylko Lily gozobaczyła, poczuła ulgę.Był cały i zdrowy. Wielki głaz spadł jej z serca, a strach rozmył się szybko jak burzowe chmury.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - mruknął wolnym od emocji głosem, aczkolwiek doskonale słyszalnym w cichym pokoju.

\- Nic się nie stało, Severusie.Usiądź. - czarnowłosy czarodziej zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce obok Dumbledore'a z Lily po drugiej stronie. Zignorował pogardliwe i nieufne spojrzenia części Zakonu i morderczy wzrok Jamesa.

Lily zlustrowała dyskretnie przyjaciela oceniającym wzrokiem. Nie widziała żadnych widocznych oznak obrażeń. Nawet ani jednej drgawkipocruciatusowej. Jednak coś było nie tak.

Rudowłosa czarownica widziała, że był spięty.Coś, czegonikt inny, kto nie zna go wystarczająco dobrze, nie był w stanie zauważyć. Severus był czymś poruszony i to w negatywnym sensie. Widziała jego sztywną postawę, a w oczach napiętą emocję. Lily czuła, że coś się stało.

\- Jak przebiegło dzisiejsze spotkanie, Severusie? - zapytał Dumbledore, pochylając się nieco do przodu, łącząc palce razem. Oczy kilku osób się rozszerzyły. Teraz znali powód jego nieobecności na większości spotkania. Jak nakogoś, ktoprzed chwilą stał przed największym czarnoksiężnikiem Zjednoczonego Królestwa, wyglądał całkiem spokojnie. Severus milczał przez chwilę, jakby zbierał myśli.

\- Całkiem spokojnie. Zaplanował już atak naSwindoni nie mówił nic nowego na ten temat. - odpowiedział spokojnie Severus.

\- Na pewno podał ci więcej informacji, Snape. - oświadczyłMoody. Lily zwęziła usta w wąską linię. Jeszcze dwie minuty temu kwestionował lojalność Severusa wobec Zakonu, a teraz jakby nigdy nic pyta go o informacje. Ale ma tupet!

\- Istotnie. - potwierdził Snape, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie mam do zaoferowania więcej informacji.

\- Więc dlaczego ich nie podasz? Chcesz dać większe szanse swoim kolegom? - James postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

\- Jeślipowiedziałbymwam wszystko, Czarny Panwiedziałby, że to ja jestem zdrajcą. A ja nie mam zamiaru wylądować sześć stóp pod ziemią, co niewątpię,jest twoim marzeniem,Potter. - odpowiedział Severus beznamiętnie, oszczędzając Huncwotowi spojrzenia.

\- Mam lepsze marzenia, Snape. - odszczeknął James, zanimRemus zdążył kopnąć go pod stołem. Znacząco zerknął na Lily, która odpowiedział zabójczym wzrokiem.

\- Twoje marzenia, Potter, nie są tematem spotkania. - Lily zabrałagłos, zanimSeverus czy Dumbledore zdążył to zrobić. - Jak chcesz się nimi podzielić to umów się na randkę z RitąSkeeter. Na pewno cię wysłucha. - Kilku członków Zakonuuśmiechnęło się. Niektórzy pozwolili sobie na cichy śmiech. Rita Skeeter była znana z kąśliwych artykułów. A niechęć Jamesa Pottera do niej była powszechną wiedzą.

\- Nasze spotkanie dobiegło końca, moi Drodzy. Miłego wieczoru!

**Następny rozdział: "30. Ona"****Do zobaczenia! **


	30. 30 Ona

Gdy tylko Dumbledore ogłosił koniec spotkania, Severus wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Dyrektor odprowadził go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Też zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Na początku chciał wstać i iść za młodym czarodziejem, dowiedzieć się, co się stało, ale powstrzymał się. To nie było jego miejsce.

Zamiast tego dyrektor spojrzał na Lily, która patrzyła za odchodzącym przyjacielem. Ona również zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Albus wiedział, że to jej rola. Nie tylko jako przyjaciółki, bo nie tylko tym dla siebie byli.

Albus przeżył swoje lata i wiele razywidział, jak dwoje ludzi znajdowało drogę do swoich serc.Mógł sam tego nie doświadczyć, ale rozumiał znaczenie ukradkowych spojrzeń, przypadkowych zetknięć dłoni, ciepłych uczuć w oczach, gdy na siebie patrzyli. Widział, że tak właśnie na siebie patrzą. Ale każde z nich bało się przyznać do swoich uczuć przed drugim.

Lily spojrzała na Dumbledore'a, szukając odpowiedzi. Nie miała pojęcia, co takiego mogło tak wytrącić Severusa z równowagi. Coś, costało się na spotkaniu było przyczyną.Tyle wiedziała.

Rudowłosa czarownica bez zwłoki wstała, nie czekając na reakcję Dumbledore'a i ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia. Lily wyszła z kuchni do przedpokoju, ale Severusa już tam nie było. Domyśliła się, że musiał już wyjść.

Kobieta otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z domu. Severus stał po drugiej stronie ulicy, na skraju parku oparty o drzewo. Wyglądał naprawdę melancholijnie, jakby coś głęboko go dotknęło. Patrzył przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Lily przeszła przez ulicę, podchodząc do przyjaciela. Severus nawet się nie poruszył. Wydawało się, że w ogóle jej nie zauważył.

\- Sev? - czarownica delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia, zwracając jego uwagę. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna obrócił nagle głowę w stronę Lily, wyraźnie zaskoczony jej nagłym pojawieniem się.

\- Przepraszam, Lily. Niesłyszałem, jak podeszłaś.Nie chciałaś zostać na kolacji? - zapytał Severus zmęczonym głosem. Uważnie spojrzenie Lily go nie opuściło.

\- A ty?

\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie zostaję. - odpowiedział. Między nimi nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwał dopiero głos Lily.

\- Nie mam ochoty na towarzyskie spotkania tego wieczoru. - Lily posłała przyjacielowi delikatny uśmiech, którego ten nie odwzajemnił.

Severus bez słowa wyciągnął ramię. Lily położyła dłoń na miękkim materiale szaty. Para czarowników z trzaskiem zniknęła, pozostawiając park pustym, by po chwili pojawić się w salonie Prince Manor.

Gdy tylko Lily puściła jego ramię, Severus odwrócił się, idąc w kierunku schodów.Chciał jak najszybciej iść do siebie, posiedzieć w samotności.

\- Severusie? - głos przyjaciółki zatrzymał go w miejscu, krzyżując jego plany. Severus powoli odwrócił się do niej. Widział, że Lily uważnie go obserwowała. Zauważył to, gdy tylko przyszedł na spotkanie. Lily od początku wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Mężczyzna był tego pewien. Rudowłosa czarownica znała go zbyt dobrze. Nie był w stanie ukryć przed nią niczego. Dla innych mógł być zimnym, wyzbytym z emocji człowiekiem, ale Lily zawsze czytała go jak otwartą księgę.

\- Słucham?

\- Wszystko w porządku, Sev? - zapytała cicho Lily z nutą zmartwienia.

\- Tak. - natychmiast pożałował swojej ostrej odpowiedzi, gdy przez twarz Lily przeszedł cień zranienia. - Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony. - mruknął, przeczesując ręką włosy i siadając na kanapie. Lily podeszła kilka kroków.

\- Wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Znam cię zbyt dobrze, Sev. - powiedziała powoli Lily, siadając obok Severusa, który patrzył prosto przed siebie. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz mi nic mówić. Chcę, tylko żebyś wiedział, że nie jesteś sam. - po tych słowach między nimi nastała cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskaniem ognia w kominku. Każde było pogrążone w swoich myślach.

Lily w spokoju siedziała obok przyjaciela, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że jej słowa są prawdziwe, a nie tylko pustą obietnicą. Czuła się winna, że wcześniej jej przy nim nie było. Jako dzieci obiecali sobie bezwzględną przyjaźń, ale oboje złamali dane słowo.

On zranił ją i pozostawił w otchłani bólu. Ale ona nie była wcale lepsza. Nie potrafiła wzbić się ponad swoje cierpienie, by wybaczyć jego błąd. Zamiast tego nawet nie chciała go wysłuchać.

Ale Lily postanowiła sobie, że teraz tak nie będzie.

Severuspatrzył przed siebie, mając świadomość,że Lily cały czas siedzi obok niego. Naprawdę niechciał,bysię o niego martwiła, ale niemógł jej powiedzieć, co w tej chwili dręczyło jego umysł iduszę. Nie zrozumiałaby. Zobaczyłaby w nim to, co on sam w sobie widział. Potwora takiego jak inni Śmierciożercy. Będąc szpiegiem, wcale się od nich nie różnił. A może nie chciał jej powiedzieć?

Mijały minuty, ale żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem. Siedzieli w wygodnej ciszy, aż sam Severus przerwał milczenie.

\- Kilka dni wcześniej odbył się mały rajd Śmierciożerców, na małą miejscowość nie daleko Liverpoolu. - zaczął Severus, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Jego głos był cichy i brzmiał niby monotonnie, ale Lily słyszała w nim emocje. - Złapali kilku mugoli i trzymali w lochach Czarnego Dworu. Dziś Czarny Pan postanowił zorganizować _zabawę_. - Severus skrzywił się przy ostatnim słowie. - Kazał przyprowadzić ich do sali tronowej. - Lily słyszała lekko drżący wdech. - To były jeszcze dzieci. Najstarszy miał około 16 lat. Mogli być moimi uczniami. Wszyscy płakali i błagali o litość, a Czarny Pan tylko się śmiał z ich błagań. - Lily z całych sił powstrzymała się od przeklinania Voldemorta. - Wśród nich była mała dziewczynka. Miała może 8 lat. Była bardzo podobna do ciebie. W przeciwieństwie do innych nie płakała ani błagała. Tylko patrzyła na wszystkich wielkim ze strachu oczyma. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią stanie. Była zbyt mała, by zrozumieć. Ale... Ale kiedy spojrzała na mnie... - Severus przymknął oczy, pochylając się do przodu. - Ja... Widziałem to w jej oczach. Doskonale wiedziała, co będzie dalej. Rozumiała... Rozumiała, że za chwilę umrze. Była pogodzona ze swoim losem. Ja... Niemogłem patrzeć, jak ta banda zwyrodnialców ich torturuje,ale... Musiałem. Musiałem patrzeć jak powoli zabiją ich duszę, pozostawiając ostatnią upodloną uncję życia. Dopiero gdyzaczęli błagać, Czarny Pan zgodził się łaskawie... zabić ich.A ja musiałem tam być i patrzeć, nie mogąc nic zrobić... - pod koniec jego głos był wręcz szeptem. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy podczas jego wyznania jedna, samotna, słona kropla spłynęła po jego twarzy.

Lily siedziała obok, cały czassłuchając, jak mówił,nie mogąc już powstrzymać łez, które toczyły się po jej twarzy. Słyszała wyraźną udrękę w jego głosie. Ciche błaganie, by nie musiał już tam wracać, tego oglądać. Dlaczego musiał tyle cierpieć? Czy los już niewystarczającą go pokarał?

Rudowłosa kobieta poruszyła się. Severus niewidział, co robi.Sądził, że wstała, nie chcąc dłużej siedzieć obok takiego człowieka jak on.

Potwora.

Był niezmiernie zaskoczony, gdy poczuł jak Lily wsuwa rękę po jego ramię i przytula się do jego boku, kładąc głowę na barku. Ale nie poruszył się.

\- To nie twoja wina, że zginęli, Severusie. - powiedziała łagodnie, głosem nie wiele głośniejszym od szeptu. - Nie mogłeś ich uratować. Każda próba skończyłaby się twoją śmiercią. Ale to nie ty ich zabiłeś. Nie z twojej woli umarli. Nie twoją różdżką im to zrobiono. Nie jesteś ich mordercą. To Sam Wiesz Kto i jego słudzy.

\- Ja też nim jestem.

\- Nie jesteś jednym z nich, Sev. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i moim przyjacielem, ale w żadnym wypadku nie jesteś jednym z nich. - odparła Lily cicho, pewna swoich słów.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo we mnie wierzysz? - zapytał cicho czarodziej, zachodząc w głowę, dlaczego tak jest. Lily delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Bo cię znam, Sev. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, wiem, jakim jesteś człowiekiem. - Severus milczał przez chwilę. Wiedział, że to prawda. Lily znała go zdecydowanie lepiej niż inni.

\- Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego widzisz we mnie dobro. - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Bo wiem, że ono tam jest. Widzę je w twoim zachowaniu i postępowaniu. - odparła po prostu.

\- Inni tak nie twierdzą. - sprzeciwił się Mistrz Eliksirów. Usłyszał prychnięcie z lewej strony.

\- A więc są ślepi. Widzą tylko to, co chcą widzieć, patrząc przez pryzmat uprzedzeń i kłamstw.

\- A może mają rację, a ty się mylisz?

\- Nie sądzę. - Severusazaskoczyło zdecydowanie, z jakimLily zaprzeczyła. Dlaczego była tego taka pewna?

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że cały Zakon mi nie ufa.

\- Nie cały. - Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- A poza tobą i Albusem? - Lily oderwała się od jego boku, po to, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Myślisz, że Remus zaproponowałby, żebym u ciebie mieszkała, gdyby ci nie ufał? Czy Molly i Arthur by na to pozwolili? Czy Alice i Frank nie zrobiliby wszystkiego, by mnie stąd zabrać?

\- Może masz rację. - mruknął Severus. - Ale pozostali nie są przekonani o mojej lojalności. Założę się, że Moody kwestionował moją wierność Zakonowi, zanim przyszedłem. - stwierdził, kątem oka obserwując Lily. Jej zaskoczona mina powiedziała mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Severus wygiął ironicznie wargi.

\- Bo robi to prawie na każdym spotkaniu, sądząc, że tego nie słyszę. - odparł z nutą szyderstwa. - Uważa się za lepszego, ale wcale nie jest taki święty. - Lily od razu przyszło na myśl wszystko, co słyszała o przesłuchaniach aurorów. Ponoć byli brutali w traktowaniu Śmierciożerców.

\- Jak następnym razem usłyszę choć jedno słowo z jego ust... - Lily syknęła, czują wrzącą krew.

\- Nie warto, Lily. Nieobchodzi mnie, co mówi.A kłócenie się to jak walka z wiatrakami. - powiedział Severus opierając się o oparcie kanapy.

\- Ale nie ma prawa tego robić! - Severus łagodnie sięuśmiechnął, słysząc oburzenie przyjaciółki.

\- Nie zabronisz nikomu mieć swojego zdania, Lily.

\- Rzeczywiście. - zgodziła się. - Mojego też nikt nie zmieni.

\- Jesteś strasznie uparta w tej kwestii, wiesz?

\- Ponieważ mam dowody, w które wierzę. - znów siedzieli w wygodnej ciszy, za jeden dźwięk mając trzaskanie ognia w kominku.

\- Dlaczego właściwie zgodziłeś się na propozycję Remusa? - zapytała po chwili Lily.

\- A dlaczego miałbym nie? - mężczyzna odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Choćby ze względu na naszą dawną przyjaźń. Poza tym nie wiesz, że jak Albus się na coś uprze, to nic go nie przekona? Jest w tym gorszy od pięciolatka. - Lily zachichotała z porównania Severusa. Chociaż rzeczywiście miał rację. Dyrektor Hogwartu był uparty. A Severus wiedział o tym najlepiej, w końcu to jego pracodawca.

\- Znam kogoś równie upartego. - odpowiedziała rozbawiona Lily.

\- Ciekawe kto. - mruknął Severus, z łagodnym wygięciem warg. Rozmowa z Lily poprawiła mu nieco humor. W życiu by o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Nie żartowałam. -powiedziała nagle Lily, zmieniając tor rozmowy.Severus spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Kiedy mówiłam, że nie jesteś sam.

\- I tak zawsze będę sam, bez względu na wszystko, co zrobię. - Rudowłosa kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi.

Sam Severus doskonale wiedział. Lily nie będzie mieszkać w Prince Manor wiecznie. Gdy już zdejmą klątwę z Pottera, najpewniej wróci do niego, a on dalej będzie sam, bo nie wyobraża sobie życia z inną kobietą niż ona.

Cóż za absurdalna ironia. Zakochać się bez wzajemności w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, która kocha jego szkolne Nemezis. Ale serce nie sługa. Nie zmieni swoich uczuć do Lily, nawet choćby chciał. To niemożliwe. Zawsze będzie jej wierny, nawet jeśli nie łączy ich przysięga małżeńska.

\- Nie rozumiem, Sev. - Lily szukała odpowiedzi na twarzy przyjaciela. Ta jednak pozostała gładka. Jedyne co udało jej się dostrzec to cień żalu.

Severus bez słowa wstał, niechcąc ujawnić nic, czego nie chciał.

\- Czegoś mi nie mówisz, Severusie. - mężczyzna przy stanął w miejscu, słysząc jej poważny ton. Szmaragdowe oczy Lily świeciły błaganiem. Niemoprosiła, bypowiedział jej co myśli, ale Severus wiedział, że nie może. Niechciał, byzadręczała się myślą, że on ją kocha, a ona jego nie. Niechciał,bysię od niego odsunęła. Chciał być blisko niej, nawet jeśli byłby tylko jej przyjacielem, a nikim więcej.

\- Każdy ma swoje sekrety.

\- Nawet przyjaciele? - błagalny ton jej głosu powoli naginał jego postanowienie o milczeniu. - Cokolwiek tojest, dręczy cię każdego dnia.Nie możesz tak żyć wiecznie, Sev! - Severus westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy. Nie mógł. Nie potrafił.

\- Przykro mi, Lily. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie chcę byś się zadręczała czymś, na co nie masz wpływu. Nie chcę cię stracić. - ostatnie zdanie Lily nie była pewna czy dobrze usłyszała, czy też mówił do siebie. Rudowłosa kobieta włożyła kosmyk kasztanowo rudych włosów za ucho i wstała, podchodząc do przyjaciela.

\- Nie stracisz mnie, Sev. - zapewniła gorliwie Lily. - Nie ma takiej rzeczy, która by to sprawiła. - Severus zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Jest Lily. Jest... - Lily odsunęła się kilka kroków.

\- Nie ufaszmi - stwierdziła, z jakiego powodu czując cień zranienia. Severus pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Lily. To nie tak...

\- Już to kiedyś słyszałam. Ale właśnie tak to wygląda. Ode mnie oczekujesz zaufania, ale sam nie potrafisz zaufać mi. - Lily czuła jak jej temperament powoli zaczyna się podnosić. Zaczęła liczyć w myślach, by się uspokoić, nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie żałować.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że to nie tak, że ci nie ufam? Niechcę po prostu, byś czuła się winna z tego powodu,Lily. - Severus zaczynał czuć się sfrustrowany. Nie chciał powiedzieć jej prawdy, ale nie chciał też jej ranić.

\- Zrobiłam coś złego?

\- Co? Nie! Ty nic nie zrobiłaś. To jest coś, z czym muszę się uporać sam.

\- Nie możesz ze wszystkim radzić sobie sam. - odparła cicho Lily. - Jeśli jest to związane z Jamesem, to wiedz, że nie pozwolę znów zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni przez niego.

\- Wiem. Boję się, że ja sam to zrobię. - powiedział Severus. Zaraz potem chciał cofnąć swoje słowa.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc przyjaciela.

\- Niby w jaki sposób miałbyś to zrobić? - nagle wspomnienie listu, znalezionego tamtej nocy w salonie wypełniło jej umysł. Może kobieta, z którą spotyka się Severus kazała Lily odejść z Prince Manor, by ona sama mogła zamieszkać we Dworze? Jej przyjaciel martwi się, jak powiedzieć, że ma się wynieść, ale tak by jej nie zranić. Lily nagle poczuła falę rozczarowania i bólu. A więc jednak Narcyza nie miała racji. Nie chodzi o nią, tylko o inną kobietę. - Dobrze. Rozumiem. Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. - Teraz przyszła kolej Severusa, by nie rozumieć przyjaciółki.

\- Co rozumiesz? Co będzie lepiej? - Lily ruszyła w stronę schodów. Starając się panować nad sobą, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem.

\- Zabiorę swoje rzeczy jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Jestem pewna, że ona będzie zadowolona mojego szybkiego opuszczenia Dworu. - Severus zmarszczył brwi, a jego ręce opadły po bokach. Teraz był kompletnie skołowany. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co Lily chodzi.

Czarnowłosy czarodziej w kilku krokach zbliżył się do odchodzącej kobiety i zatrzymał ją, delikatnie łapiąc za ramię.

\- Lily, o czym ty mówisz? W ogóle, jaka"ona"?

\- Ta kobieta, z którą się spotykasz. - odpowiedziała Lily bez ogródek,dbając, by jej głos nie pokazał bólu.Oczy czarnowłosego mężczyzny rozszerzyły się z szoku.

\- Co też ci przyszło do głowy?! - zawołał Severus, ogłuszony jej stwierdzeniem. - Jaka kobieta? Kiedy się z nią spotkałem? - Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie graj, Severusie. Spotkałeś się z nią tydzień temu, w nocy w twoim domu w Spinner's End. Przypadkiem znalazłam list, leżący na ziemi. - dodała na koniec na swoją obronę. Niechciała, byuznał ją za wścibską, co grzebie w czyjeś korespondencji.

Severus szybko myślał z kim spotkał się tydzień temu na Spinner's End i od kogo Lily mogłaby znaleźć list. Nagle odpowiedź pojawiła się sama.

Lupin.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. Lily wzięła list od wilkołaka za korespondencję od kobiety. Sama myśl jakiś była dla niego bardzo zabawna.

\- No i z czego się tak śmiejesz? - Lily niemiała pojęcia, co było w tym tak zabawnego.

\- List, któryznalazła, był od Lupina.Wilkołak miał dla mnie ważne informacje związane z Zakonem. W liście podpisał się inicjałami, by w razie przechwycenia, niebyło wiadomo, kto jest adresatem.- wyjaśnił Severus z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy. Lily przez chwilęmilczała, analizując jego słowa,zanim przymknęła w zakłopotaniu oczy. Zrobiła z siebie kompletną kretynkę.

\- Zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę, prawda? - zapytała w końcu, unikając jego rozbawionego spojrzenia. Starała się ignorować gorąco na policzkach, ale wcale to nie było łatwe.

\- Przez grzeczność nie odpowiem. - odparł bezczelnie Severus, zachodząc w głowę, jakim sposobem Lily wpadła na taki absurdalny pomysł.

Rudowłosa kobieta uderzyła go w lekko w ramię, w ramach ostrzeżenia.

\- Dlaczego tak pomyślałaś?

\- Co? Że kogoś masz? To chyba jasne.

\- Co? - zapytał zaciekawiony mężczyzna. Lily przewróciła oczami. A mówią, że kobiety to ciekawskie stworzenia.

\- To chyba nie byłoby dziwne. Jesteś młodym, dobrze wykształconym, najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w Wielkiej Brytanii i uczysz w prywatnej, renomowanej szkole magii. Poza tym. Wszystko, co robisz,robisz dla kogoś, na kim ci zależy.To widać, Sev. - Severus poczuł, jak zaczyna obmywać go niepokój. Co znaczy, że widać?

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał ostrożnie, zaczynając stąpać po cienkim lodzie. Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie jestem ślepa, Severusie. Ja wiem. - Uczucie paniki wypełniło jego umysł. Czerwone lampki mrugały jasnym blaskiem.

\- Co wiesz? - Lily posłała mu mały uśmiech. Gdyby Severus nie był skupiony na innych myślach, dostrzegłby w nim smutek i ból.

\- Wszystko robisz dla kobiety, którą kochasz. Niechcesz, by była zamieszana w tę wojnę,dlatego nie ujawniasz jej tożsamości. I... Rozumiem to. Chcesz ją chronić. Życzę ci, żeby się udało. - Lily odwróciła się do schodów.

\- Nie, Lily nie rozumiesz... Ja nie kocham nikogo poza... - Severus ugryzł się w język, zanim dokończył resztę. Lily jeszcze raz się odwróciła.

\- Poza nią. - dokończyła, nieświadoma, że koniec tego znania jest zupełnie inny. Po raz kolejny próbowała odejść. Była już przy schodach, gdy usłyszała cichy, pełen emocji głos.

\- Poza tobą. - Lily stanęła jak wryta, nie wierząc, czy dobrze usłyszała. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się do Severusa, stojącego do niej bokiem, ze spuszczoną głową. Tysiące myśli wirowało jej w głowie i jego słowa odbijały się echem.

\- Co? - Severus otworzył oczy. Czy naprawdę powiedział to na głos? Nagły strach i panika przeniknęła każdy skrawek jego duszy. Teraz nastąpił koniec ich przyjaźni. Ale jak jużzaczął, musiał to skończyć.

\- Ja... Odkąd cię spotkałem pierwszy raz na Spinner's End... Już wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że będziesz dla mnie bardzo ważna. Z czasem uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką. - Lily czuła jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. - Gdy cię straciłem na piątym roku...czułem, jakby coś we mnie umarło.Nie odważyłem się ci tego powiedzieć wcześniej ani wtedy, ale... Ja... - Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech. Człowiek, który zawsze był opanowany, mający emocje na wodzy. Czarodziej, który bez mrugnięcia oka potrafi kłamać prosto w twarz największego czarnoksiężnika, plącze się w prostym wyznaniu uczuć. - Ja kocham cię, Lily. - jego głos ledwie głośniejszy odszeptu. Jego słowa odbijały się echem w jej umyśle.

\- Przez cały ten czas? - zapytała Lily równie cichym i pełnym emocji głosem.

\- Zawsze. - jego szept rozniósł się po tonącym w ciszy salonie. Jeden, krótki wyraz, a wyrażający więcej niż tysiąc słów. Uczucie będące poza granicami wszechświata i czasu zapisane w jednym szepcie. Lily stała zakorzeniona w miejscu, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić choć słowa.

Severus... On... Kocha ją. Przez cały ten czas. Gdy byli blisko czy daleko. Nawet gdy spotykała się z Jamesem. On nadal ją kochał, w tajemnicy trzymając swoje uczucia. Wolał cierpieć w milczeniu, byleby ona była szczęśliwa. Nic jej nie powiedział w obawie, że utraci jej ledwo odzyskaną przyjaźń. Nie powiedział jej wcześniej, bo uważał, że go nienawidziła. Nie wyznał swoich uczuć w Hogwarcie, bo bał się stracić przyjaciółkę.

Lily nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Przez cały czas miała przy sobie człowieka, który kochał ją bezgranicznie, który był gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko. Jak mogła być tak ślepa?

Jak mogła nie zauważyć?

Zna go lepiej niż ktokolwiek, a jednak niedostrzegła, jak na nią patrzył.Teraz rozumiała. Ciepło w jego oczachbyłomiłością do niej. Silną i czystą. Uczucie, które pomogło mu zawrócić z błędnej ścieżki, wracając na drogęświatłą, przezwyciężyć strach przed śmiercią.

\- Ja... - Lily wróciła do rzeczywistości, gdy Severus po raz kolejny się odezwał. - Nie będęzły, jeślinie chcesz dłużej tu być.Zrozumiem, jeśliodejdziesz. Porozmawiam z Lupinem...

A teraz standardowo zapowiedź kolejnego rozdziału. :) "31.'Ranisz mnie'".

Do następnego!


	31. 31 Ranisz mnie

Poprzednio:

\- Ja... - Lily wróciła do rzeczywistości, gdy Severus po raz kolejny się odezwał. - Nie będę zły, jeśli nie chcesz dłużej tu być. Zrozumiem, jeśli odejdziesz. Porozmawiam z Lupinem...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Lily nie bardzo rozumiała jego tok myślenia. Najpierw mówi, że ją kocha, a nagle wyskakuje z rozmową z Remusem.

\- Podejrzewam, że teraz, gdy już wiesz, nie będziesz chciała tu zostać... - w jego głosie Lily słyszała smutek. On naprawdę wierzył, że nie jest godny jej miłości. Wierzył, że odejdzie i zostawi go samego.

\- Nie! - Lily zaprzeczyła gorliwie. - Ja... - teraz ona sama zaczęła się plątać w tym, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz dłużej tu być. Nie musisz wyjaśniać, Lily. - nie patrzył na nią. Bał się.Bał się, co może tam zobaczyć.Nie chciał widzieć zniesmaczenia czy czegoś podobnego w jej oczach.

Severus odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku schodów. Cała jego postawa wyrażała smutek.

\- Severusie! - zawołała rozpaczliwie Lily, by go zatrzymać. Severus zatrzymał się w miejscu, ale nie odwrócił. Stał tyłem z opuszczoną głową, patrząc w ziemię.

Lily podeszła do przyjaciela.Drgnął, słysząc jej kroki,ale się nie poruszył. Nie podniósł głowy, by spotkać jej oczy, gdy stanęła naprzeciw niego. W zasadzie to stał nieruchomo, uważnie obserwując posadzkę, która nagle stała się bardzo interesująca. Lily wzięła kontrolowany wdech, zanim zaczęła mówić.

\- Moje pierwsze dni w Prince Manor nie należały do najlepszych. Byliśmy w konflikcie, który już dawno powinien zostać zażegnany. Sądziłam wtedy, że nasza dawna przyjaźń nie ma w tamtej chwili większego znaczenia, że nie ma szansy na jej odbudowanie. W zasadzie każdy z nas radził sobie z tym po swojemu i szedł swoją drogą. Myślałam, że nie zależy ci na tej przyjaźni, dlatego zostawiłam rzeczy tak jak były. Skupiałam uwagę tylko na twoim zimnym zachowaniu i moim gniewie, nie zwracając uwagi na inne drobiazgi. Pozwoliłam, żeby złość na ciebie przysłoniła mój osąd. - Severus cały czasmilczał,nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi, ale Lily wiedziała, że słucha każdego jej słowa. - Ale wszystko zmieniło się tej nocy, gdy wróciłeś ranny po wezwaniu. Ja... Gdy zobaczyłam cię ledwo stojącego na nogach, w szatach przesiąkniętych krwią...Widząc te wszystkie obrażenia.Znając wymiar cierpienia, jakie musisz przechodzić... - Lily bezwiednie złapała go za dłonie, powodując tym nikłe zaskoczenie Severusa, który jednak nie zabrał rąk z jej uścisku. - Sprawiło, że coś we mnie pękło. Nie potrafiłam dłużej chować tej urazy, mimo że już dawno ci wybaczyłam. Tamtej nocy zrozumiałam, że gdyby coś ci się stało, straciłabym cię po raz drugi... Nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego. - Lily wzięła drżący wdech, starając się zabrać sprzed wizji krwawy obraz z tamtej nocy. - Od tamtej chwili coś zaczęło kiełkować w mojej duszy... Ja... Sądziłam, że to radość odnowienia naszej przyjaźni, ale... - Lily przygryzła dolną wargę. - To uczucie... To nie do końca było tym, czym mi się wydawało. Czułam... Czułam to za każdym razem... gdy byłeś blisko. Ja... Czuję to teraz... - Lily uniosła wzrok, szukając jego oczu i ściskając jego dłonie. - Kocham cię, Sev. - powiedziała cicho Lily, wkładają w te trzy słowa całą siłę uczucia, jakim go darzyła.

Zaszokowany wyraz twarzy, byłwszystkim, co Severus był w stanie zrobić w tej chwili. Poza tym gestem po prostu stał w miejscu, ogłuszony jej wyznaniem.

Czy Lily właśnie powiedziała, że go kocha? Nie, to nie może być prawdą. Źle usłyszał. To... To nie dzieje się naprawdę. Wyobraził to sobie. To jakiś sen.

Zamrugał kilka razy, ale obraz twarzy Lily nie znikał sprzed jego oczu. Dalej tam była, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy z ciepłem i miłością, z jakimi nikt nigdy na niego nie patrzył.

Otworzył usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Lily zaśmiała się cicho z jego ogłuszenia. Chyba nigdy wcześniej w życiu nikt nie zaszokował go równie mocno, jak teraz.

\- Ale... Ty i... Potter? - Lily westchnęła cicho. Mogła się spodziewać, że zapyta.

\- To nie była miłość. Byłam zraniona i zła. Szukałam pocieszenia, a James widział w tym swoją szansę, by się do mnie zbliżyć. Wcześniej czy późnej zdałabym sobie sprawę z tego, ale... Boję się, że byłoby już za późno. Cieszę się, że stało się to teraz. - Severus milczał. Lily zbliżyła się do niego jeszcze trochę, stając tym samym bliżej niego, podobnie jak tamtej nocy w bibliotece. - Nie wierzysz mi? -zapytała cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu.Severus zdawał się wybudzać z letargu, w jaki wprowadziło go wyznanie Lily.

\- Co? Nie! Ja... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś w stanie pokochać... -zamilkł,nie wiedząc jak kontynuować.

\- Kogoś takiego jak ty? - rudowłosa kobieta dokończyła za niego. Severus bez słów, opuścił głowę. Lily wyciągnęła rękę, dotykając jego twarzy. Mężczyzna nieznacznie uniósł głowę, zaskoczony jej gestem.

\- Zbyt nisko siebie cenisz, Severusie. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, któremu przydarzyło się wiele złych rzeczy. Ale nie poddałeś się swojemu losowi. Podniosłeś się z kolan, by walczyć po stronie światła. Bardziej niż inni udowodniłeś, że jesteś wart szczęścia i miłości. - powiedziała cicho Lily, a przez cały czas nie odrywała spojrzenia swoich oczu od jego czarnych tęczówek. Severus widział szczerość zarówno w jej głosie, jak i oczach. Lily naprawdę wierzyła, w co mówiła. On sam chciał w to wierzyć, ale ciężar winy i jego błędów był bardzo przytłaczający.

\- Lily... Zrobiłem tyle złych rzeczy. Dopuściłem się tylu błędów, a ty nadal uważasz, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem...

\- Bo tak jest! - zapewniła gorliwie Lily, delikatnie mu przerywając. Serce jej się krajało, gdy słyszała tę udrękę w jego głosie. - Popełniłeś kilka poważnych błędów, ale zrobiłeś wszystko by jej naprawić. - Rudowłosa czarownica zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni, drugiej nie zabierając z jego twarzy. - Kocham się, Sev, bez względu na to, co złego zrobiłeś. To już przeszłość.

\- Ale moja przeszłość dogania mnie każdego dnia, mając wpływ na chwilę obecną, Lily. - powiedział gorzko Severus. - Kocham cię, Lily, całym sercem, ale niemogę pozwolić, by coś ci się stało.Jeżeli Czarny Pan dowiedziałby się o nas byłabyś w niebezpieczeństwie. - smutny uśmiech wpłynął na twarz Lily.

\- Każdy, kto jest mugolakiem lub stoi przeciw niemu jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Sev. - Severus wiedział, że ma rację. Ale nadal bał się, by ją stracić. To było jego największym strachem. - Poza tym to mój wybór, być z tobą. - Severus potrząsnął głową, odsuwając się.

\- Nie, Lily. Ze mną nigdy nie będziesz bezpieczna. - Ale Lily była wytrwała na jego próby odepchnięcia od siebie w ramach ochrony. Znów zbliżyła się do Severusa, tym razem, otaczając jego tors ramionami i przytulając policzek do miękkiej tkaniny czarnej szaty. Severus zesztywniał na moment zaskoczony jej ruchem, ale po chwili otoczył Lily ramionami, opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy. Stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż rudowłosa czarownica pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

\- Nie rób tego, Severusie. Nie próbuj mnie chronić, odsuwając od siebie. - powiedziała cicho Lily, cały czas przytulając policzek do jego szaty. Słyszała pod uchem równomiernie bicie jego serca, które działało uspokajająco.

\- A co jeśli tylko tak mogę to zrobić? - zapytał równie cicho Severus delikatnie głaszcząc jej włosy. Lily podniosła głowę, tak by na niego spojrzeć, ale nie puściła jego szaty.

-Jest wiele sposobów ochrony,Sev. A odsuwając mnie od siebie, tylko sprawiasz sobie cierpienie.- Lily opuściła wzrok, a kilka nieproszonych łez spłynęło po jej twarzy. - I ranisz mnie. - Severus nie mógł patrzeć na jej łzy. Nigdy niechciał, bypłakała przez niego. Był rozdarty. Rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią ochrony, a bycia blisko niej.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, kładąc na policzku Lily. Kciukiem delikatnie starł nieproszone łzy. Kobieta przymknęła na moment oczy, przytulając twarz do ciepłej dłoni człowieka, w którym się zakochała. Gdy podniosła powieki spotkała się z czarnymi oczami Severusa, który ani na moment nie oderwał od niej wzroku.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytała cicho Lily.

\- Co bym zrobił, gdyby coś ci się stało. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie. - Lilyuniosła rękę, po raz drugi dzisiaj dotykając jego twarzy.Drugą rękę położyła płasko na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Nic mi się nie stanie, Sev. Przeżyjemy tę wojnę. Razem. - Severus pochylił się w jej dotyku.

\- Obyś miała rację, Lily. - powiedział cicho Severus, w głębi duszy odmawiając mantrę, żeby była to prawda. Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego, z maleńką nutą psoty.

\- Wiem, że mam. - odparła kobieta pewnie. - Kocham cię, Sev. - powiedziała Lily, zanim stanęła lekko na palcach, by go pocałować.

\- Tu nic nie ma! - zawołał Łapa, zatrzaskując kolejną książkę, która okazała się bezużyteczna. Syriusz był już sflustrowany. Przeczytali z Remusem już wiele ksiąg i w żadnej nie znaleźli przepisu na eliksir, który może uwolnić Rogacza ze szponów klątwy, jaką na niego rzucono. Gdy już myślał, że znalazł rozwiązanie, okazało się, że formuła eliksiru jest niekompletna. No więc Syriusz znów przysiadł nad książkami. Remus przyszedł mu pomóc. Na szczęście, bo Łapa zaczął już powoli tracić nadzieje na znalezienie odpowiedzi. - Nigdy nie znajdziemy tego przepisu!

\- Nie narzekaj, Łapa. Przejrzałeś dopiero dwie książki. - odezwał się Remus, ze swojego miejsca w fotelu. Nawet nie podniósł głowy znad przeglądanej książki.

\- I o dwie za dużo. - mruknął Syriusz pod nosem. - Czemu Snape nie może się tym zająć? W końcu eliksiry to jego działka.

\- Tak, ale Severus ma inne... zajęcie. -powiedział Remus, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.Syriusz zetknął ciekawie na przyjaciela.

\- Na przykład? - Syriusz uniósł brew. Remus westchnął, przewracając stronę.

\- Za nie długo zaczyna się semestr. Ostatni raz jak się z nimspotkałem, układał plany zajęć.- odparł wilkołak spokojnie. Syriusz mruknął coś niezidentyfikowanego pod nosem, ale Remus uznał to za potwierdzenie.

\- A co u Lily? Nie była w zbyt dobrym humorze na ostatnim spotkaniu. - zapytał nagle Syriusz, zabierając z półki kolejną książkę.

\- Severus został wezwany. Martwiła się. - odpowiedział Remus po prostu.

\- Martwiła. - mruknął sarkastycznie Syriusz. Remus podniósł wzrok znad książki.

\- Przyjaźnią się.

\- Tak. - Remus zmarszczył brwi. Syriuszowi ewidentnie coś nie pasowało.

\- Czy to dziwne? Gdyby to ciebie wzywał Voldemort, też bym się martwił. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Łapa usiadł na wcześniej zajmowanym fotelu.

\- Zaczynam wątpić, czy są tylko _przyjaciółmi_. - Remus uniósł pytająco brwi. Czyżby Syriusz coś zauważył?

\- Z kąt taki wniosek? - Łapa przewrócił oczami.

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że nic nie zauważyłeś, Lunatyku. - Syriusz wykrzywił kwaśno wargi. Mógł nigdy nie być prawdziwie zakochany, ale nie był ślepy. - Widzę jak Snape patrzy na Lily. - Remus patrzył pytająco na przyjaciela, chcąc zmusić go do kontynuowania. Nie to, że sam nic nie wiedział. Oczywiście już dawno temu zauważył pewną intrygującą emocję w zawsze pustych oczach podwójnego agenta, gdy patrzył na Lily. Jego zachowanie, gdy pojawiła się na progu jego domy tamtej nocy, też dało mu swoje do myślenia. Sądził, że to przejaw zwykłej troski o przyjaciółkę. Lecz, gdy tę samą emocjęzaczął dostrzegać w oczach Lily, zaczął rozumieć.Tak patrzy na siebie dwoje ludzi bezwzględnie sobie oddanych. Ludzi zakochanych. - Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy Snape odbierze ją Jamesowi. - Remus wyprostował się w fotelu.

\- Słucham? - powtórzył nieco tępo Remus, w pierwszej chwili nierozumiejąc, co przyjaciel ma na myśli.- Nie, nie, nie! Nie, Syriuszu! Nawet o tym nie myśl. - zagroził wilkołak już wiedząc, o czym mówi Syriusz.

\- O czym? - Syriusz był zdezorientowany reakcją przyjaciela. - Oddzielimy ją od Snape'a. Zdejmiemy z Jamesa klątwę. Lily wróci do Rogacza. I wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Co w tym złego, Remi? - Remus westchnął, ciężko myśląc jak wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby Syriusz bawił się w swatkę.

\- Syriusz, Lily nie jest już żoną Jamesa i nie sądzę, żeby to się zmieniło. To jest między nimi. Nie możemy się mieszać w ich sprawy.

\- Ale Lily nic nie wie o klątwie. Założę się, żezmieni zdanie, jak pozna prawdę.A im dłużej przebywa ze Smarkerusem, tym bardziej się oddala od Rogacza. - Remus przeczesał ręką włosy. Syriusz jak sobie coś ubzdura... Trudno mu to wybić z głowy. Wilkołak obawiał się, że nienawiść do Severusa jest czymś, co nigdy się nie zmieni.

\- Po pierwsze on ma na imię _Severus_. Poza tym Syriuszu, Lily jest dorosła. Niemożemy na siłę narzucić jej, z kim ma być.A jeśli niewybierze Jamesa, to jest jej wybór.Nie nasz. - Łapa zwęził usta, widząc, do czego zmierza przyjaciel i, że ma w tym rację.

\- Masz rację, Remi. - zgodził się.

\- W czym? - usłyszeli nagle pytanie dochodzące od drzwi. Obaj mężczyźni wykręcili głowy w tył, słysząc trzeci głos.W wejściu do biblioteki stał James, oparty o framugę.

\- Że powinniśmy zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy. Od tego ślęczenia nad książkami zaraz mózg mi wyparuje. - Lunatyk szybko wybrnął z sytuacji. James zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie.

\- A czego właściwie szukacie? - zapytał James, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Niczego ważnego. - odpowiedział szybko Syriusz. Nienawidził okłamywać przyjaciół. - Mała praca od Dumbledore'a. - podejrzliwość Jamesa się pogłębiła. Ale uśmiechnął się, chowającsecptycyzm.

\- Rozumiem. To może zrobicie sobie małą przerwę? Napijemy się ciepłej herbaty, co? - zaproponował Rogacz, uśmiechając się do przyjaciół.

\- Jasne. Chodźmy.

Ciepłe promienie rannego słońca zaglądały przez otwarte okno do salonu Prince Manor. Śpiew ptaków zastąpiło skwierczenie, wygaśniętegojuż kominka. Ciepłe, letnie powietrze wpadało do pomieszczenia, wypełniając cały, pozornie pusty pokój.

Na kanapie spały dwie postacie. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna siedział oparty o oparcie z lekko przechyloną głową. Obok, przytulona do jego boku była rudowłosa kobieta, a ich dłonie były splecione.

Severus i Lily długo wczoraj rozmawiali, do bardzo późnej nocy. Sami nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy zmorzył ich sen. A rozmawiać mieli o czym. Teraz gdy już żadne nie musiało ukrywać swoich uczuć przed drugim w obawie znienawidzenia, mogli w spokoju wyjaśnić sobie pewne nieporozumienia i drobne sprawy, które ich dręczyły.

Lily obudziła się pierwsza. Ze snu wyrwały ją promienie słoneczne, łaskoczące jej twarz. Kobieta zamrugała kilkakrotnie nie do końca przebudzona. Gdy jej umysł przestała już okalać senność, Lily rozejrzała się po otoczeniu, lekko zdziwiona, że zamiast swojej sypialni widzi salon Prince Manor. Dopiero po chwili wczorajsze wydarzenia odświeżyły się w jej umyśle.

Rozmawiała wczoraj z Severusem do późna. Musieli zasnąć w trakcie. Czarownica przekrzywiła lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę obok siebie. Severus spokojnie spał, opierając policzek o czubek jej głowy. Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Zupełnie tak, jakby wszystkie problemy nie istniały.

Lily uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Chciała zawsze tak się budzić. W jego ramionach. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale w objęciach Jamesa nie czuła się tak samo, jak teraz. Będąc blisko Severusa czuła się bezpiecznie. Zupełnie tak jakby cierpienie i ból tego świata nie mogło jej dosięgnąć. Jakby byli ponad nimi.

Kobieta spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie. Jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej nie podejrzewała, że skończy zakochana w swoim przyjacielu. A co bardziej zaskakujące, nigdy nie sądziła, że on poczuje do samo względem niej.

Lily poczuła ruch obok siebie. Spojrzała na twarz przyjaciela, a teraz to właściwie ukochanego,by zobaczyć,jak się budzi. Severus zamrugał kilkakrotnie, powoli rozpoznając otoczenie wokół siebie. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Lily, na jego twarz wpłynął delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry, Lily. - Rudowłosa czarownica odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Witaj, Sev.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał Severus, przeczesując wolną ręką włosy. Drugie ramię cały czas było owinięte wokół tali Lily.

\- Nie wiem. Nie dawno się obudziłam. Nie wyspany? - zapytała kobieta, widząc lekkie skrzywienie na jego twarzy, gdy poruszył głową.

\- Nie śmiem narzekać, gdy jesteś obok mnie. - Lily roześmiała się serdecznie, chowając twarz w jego szacie. Oczywiście domyśliła się, że odpowiedź na jej pytanie brzmi"tak", bo Severus jest zdecydowanie od niej wyższy, a spędzenie prawie całej nocy w tej pozycji nie było zbyt wygodne dla niego. - Zasnęłaś pierwsza. Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

\- Przepraszam. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało. - Policzki Lily zabarwiły się na lekki odcień czerwieni. Severus zachichotał cicho z jej zakłopotania.

\- Nie szkodzi, Lily. - Lily wyplątała się z jego uścisku, na co Severus niechętnie pozwolił. Zawsze chciał, by była blisko niego. - Jest za dwadzieścia jedenasta.

\- Normalnie byłbym już na nogach.

\- Nie zatrzymuję cię. - Lily zmrużyła rozbawiona oczy.

\- Oczywiście. - Severus uniósł brew. Był równie rozbawiony, jak Lily. - Tylko wczoraj pewna gaduła nie pozwoliła mi odejść. - Rudowłosa czarownica wstała iśmiejąc się,poszła w kierunku schodów.

\- Niewiem,o kim mówisz,Sev. - zawołała Lily od schodów, zanim powędrowała na górę. Severus pokręcił głową rozbawiony. Naprawę cieszył go śmiech rudowłosej czarownicy. Mógł słuchać jej cały czas. A teraz, gdy Lily wiedziała, co do niej czuje iniemusiał ukrywać swoich uczuć , czuł się w pewien sposób wolny.Nie musiał jej oszukiwać w tej sprawie. Choć nadal nie dowierzał, że Lily czuje to samo do niego. Nadal zachodził w głowę jak mogła pokochać kogoś takiego jak on. Śmierciożercę, szpiega.

Severus wstał z kanapy, wyrywając umysł z rozmyślań. Musi iść do siebie i się przebrać w czyste szaty, a siedzi już dobre dziesięć minut od odejścia rudowłosej czarownicy. Mężczyzna wszedł po schodach na korytarz na piętrze. Przechodził obok pokoju Lily, gdy drzwi nagle się otworzyły.

\- Śledzisz mnie, Sev? - zapytała Lily z psotą w oczach. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Chciałabyś. - powrócił sławny sarkazm Severusa Snape'a. - Idę do siebie... - nagle oboje poczuli wezwanie medalionu Zakonu.

\- Za wcześnie na spotkanie Zakonu. Coś musiało się stać. - powiedziała Lily, której rozbawienie zastąpiła powaga. Severus pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

\- Masz rację.

\- No więc chodźmy.

\- Nie chcesz zjeść śniadania przed wyjściem? - Lily pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, nie jestem głodna.

\- Dobrze. Przebiorę się i możemy iść. Czekaj na mnie w salonie. - odparłczarodziej oddalającsię. Lily kiwnęła głową i zeszła po schodach do salonu.

Nie musiała długo czekać. Zaledwie pięć minut późnej Severus zszedł po schodach. Ubrany był jak zwykle w czerń. Choć nadawało mu to mrocznego wizerunku, Lily to nie przeszkadzało. Wyglądał tak tajemniczo i jednocześnie elegancko, co (nie powiedziałaby tego na głos, ale...) ją pociągało.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nawet by o tym nie pomyślała, a teraz... Teraz nie wyobrażała sobie żyć bez widoku znajomego powiewu czarnej peleryny. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu uważała go straconą znajomość, a zamiast tego zadawała się z największym palantem, jakiego było jej dane spotkać. I jeszcze liczyła na prawdziwą miłość. A tymczasem cały czas miała ją pod nosem. Przez ponad pięć lat patrzyła mu w oczy i była ślepa...

\- Możemy iść. - Severus podszedł do Lily, która nie zareagowała. - Lily? - czarownica zamrugała,wychodząc z zadumy.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. - Severus podszedł bliżej i położył ręce na jej tali. Lily oparła obie dłonie, płasko na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Stało się coś, Lils? - Lilyuśmiechnęła się, słysząc stare zdrobnienie w ustach przyjaciela.

\- Nic, po prostu... Zastanawiam się nad tym, co by było, gdybym nie odkryła zdrady Jamesa. - Lily czuła pod palcami jak Severus się napina słysząc imię jego Nemezis. Ale nie odezwał się słowem, chociaż Lily oczekiwała jakieś ciętej riposty. Tylko milcząc, pozwalał jej kontynuować. - Nadal żyłabym w kłamstwie, tkwiąc w tym toksycznym związku. Nigdy bym tutaj nie trafiła. Nie byłoby nam dane się pogodzić. Nigdy bym na nowo się w tobie nie zakochała, nigdy...

\- Nie ważne co by było"gdyby", Lily. - Severus delikatnie jej przerwał. - Nigdy nie wiemy jak wyglądałoby nasze życie, gdybyśmy podjęli inne decyzje, a i tak nie możemy zmienić tych wyborów. Ważne co jest tu i teraz.

\- Wiem, Sev.

\- Pewien czarodziej zapytał mnie kiedyś czy może nadszedł czas zostawić niektóre rzeczy. Nie sądzisz, że właśnie nadszedł ten czas, Lily? - Lily przez chwilę milczała, myśląc.

\- Czy tym czarodziejem był profesor Dumbledore?

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Jesteście dosyć blisko. - Severus potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

\- Wierzył we mnie, gdy nikt inny tego nie robił. Nadal wierzy.

\- Teraz nie jesteś sam, Sev. - Severus otoczył Lily ramionami i oparł podbródek o czubek jej głowy.

\- Ty też, Lilia. - Lilyuśmiechnęła się, słysząc jego słowa.Tak naprawdę nigdy nie była sama. Dopóki Severus żył, zawsze był przy niej, bez względu na odległość czy ich relację. - Musimy iść na spotkanie. - Lily niechętnie się od niego odsunęła. Severus wyciągnął ramię.

\- Nie mogą o nas wiedzieć, prawda? - zapytała Lily. Severus słyszał w jej głosie cień żalu. Też nie chciał wplątywać się w kolejną tajemnicę, ale nie mieli wyboru. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Severus pokręcił głową.

\- Niestety. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla nas obojga. Gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział, mógłby wykorzystać cię przeciwko mnie i na odwrót.

\- Wiem. A jeśli ktoś się domyśli? Alice czy Remus nie są głupi.

\- Jeżeli wiesz, żemożesz im zaufać,powiedz prawdę.

\- Ufam im. - Severus westchnął cicho. On też nie wierzył, że ktoś z Zakonu się nie zorientuje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt ich nie zdradzi. - Chodźmy już. - Lily złapała Severusa za ramię.

\- Jesteś gotowa? - zapytał Severus, zanim rozpoczął aportację. Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Tak. - chwilę późnej para zniknęła w kalejdoskopie barw.

**Następny rozdział: "32. Porwanie"****Bye!**


	32. 32 Porwanie

Lily i Severus pojawili się z cichym trzaskiem w parku, po drugiej stronie ulicy, przedGrimmauldPlace 12. Tym razem obyło się bez żadnych problemów. W parku, pomimo godziny nie było ludzi. Severus nie dziwiłsię. Był to jeden z mało uczęszczanych parków w tej dzielnicy. Obdrapane, wymagające malowania ławki, nieprzystrzyżone trawniki.

Para czarowników przeszła przez ulicę, by wejść po schodach i zapukać. Lily spojrzała na Severusa, który uporczywie wpatrywał się w drzwi.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że zwykłe drzwi mogą być tak fascynujące. - Severus spojrzał na Lily, która stała z rozbawionym uśmiechem. - Obstawiasz, kto otworzy? - mężczyzna wygiął ironicznie wargi.

\- Zastanawiam się jaką zaczepkę dziś wymyśli. - Severus nie musiał precyzować kim jest"on", bo Lily doskonale wiedziała.

\- Oby żadną.

\- Poważnie w to wątpię.

\- Ja też. - w tej, że właśnie chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a po drugiej ich stronie stał Syriusz Black.

\- Cześć, Lily! Miło, że przyszłaś. - Syriusz przywitał Lily z uśmiechem, przytulając niższą kobietę.

\- Witaj, Syriuszu! Ktoś już jest?

\- Tylko parę osób.

\- A więc jesteśmy jedni z pierwszych. - dopiero teraz Syriusz zauważył, stojącego za Lily Severusa.

-Snape. - Syriusz wyglądał, jakby chciał zepchnąć Mistrza Eliksirów ze schodów, ale nie zrobił nic.

\- Black. - Severus tylko skinął głową. Starał się być cywilny względem Blacka i Pottera, co było w pewien sposób trudne, szczególnie gdy ci dwaj wyżej wymienieni, robili wszystko, by go sprowokować. Ale postanowił sobie, że zrobi to. Dla Lily.

\- Wejdźcie. - Syriusz odsunął się z przejścia, wpuszczając ich do środka. Para weszła do domu, a gospodarz zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- SAME SZLAMY I ZDRAJCY KRWI! SZUMOWINY, KTÓRE PLUGAWIĄ DOM MOICH PRZODKÓW...! - gdy tylko weszli w głąb korytarza, usłyszeli wrzaski portretu Pani Black.

\- Merlinie, znowu się zaczyna! - Syriusz był wyraźnie zirytowany wrzaskami malowidła swojej matki. - Przepraszam za to, Lily, ale ten piekielny obraz wrzeszczy od rana i nie mogę z tym nic zrobić. - zawołał Syriusz, próbując przekrzyczeć wrzask portretu.

\- Nie szkodzi, Syriuszu. Chyba już wszyscy się przyzwyczaili. - odpowiedziała Lily. Już dawno się przyzwyczaiła do obraźliwych wrzasków Pani Black. Chyba jak każdy.

\- Gdybym tylko wiedział, jak uciszyć ten cholerny portret... - weszli do kuchni, gdzie już byli obecniWeasley'ew tym mały Fred i George,Moody, który od razy zmierzył Severusa brudnym spojrzeniem, Remus iAbeforth. Molly, która jak zwykle krzątała się przy garnkach, pierwsza ich zauważyła.

\- Lily! Severus! Ciszę się, że was widzę.

\- Dzień dobry! - Severus skinął głową do pozostałych.

\- Witaj, Molly. Pomóc ci coś? - zapytała Lily, od razu gotowa do pomocy. Molly uśmiechnęła się do młodszej czarownicy.

\- Nie, dziękuję ci, moja Droga. Ale możesz pomóc Remusowi. Mały Fred chyba zaczyna wchodzić wujkowiRemie'muna głowę. - Molly miała w tym zupełną rację. Mały Fred bardzo chciał zapoznać się bliżej z cukiernicą, stojącą na stole, a Remusowi trudno było zmienić jego obiekt zainteresowania. Rudowłosy chłopczyk ciekawie obserwował, jak Severus słodzi swoją herbatę, w międzyczasie rozmawiając zAbeforth'em o jakimś eliksirze. Lily prawie roześmiała się,widząc, jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna z rozmysłem ignoruje zaciekawione dziecko iodkłada cukiernicę poza jego zasięg.

Lily podeszła do Remusa.

\- Daj mi go Remusie.

\- Oczywiście, Lily. - Remus wyglądał na bardzo wdzięcznego. Biedny wilkołak nie miał pojęcia jak zajmować się dziećmi. A mały Fred był bardzo bystrym chłopcem, jak na swój wiem. Molly czasem zastanawiała się, czy bliźniaki planują posty, czy samo to tak wychodzi. - No, Freddie, idź do cioci Lily. - Chłopczyk z uśmiechem wyciągnął rączki do Lily, która wzięła go na ręce.

-CociaLyli! - zawołał wesoło chłopczyk, będąc na rękach ulubionej cioci.

\- Cześć, Freddie. Byłeś z wujkiem Remusem, tak?

\- Tak!

\- A co robiłeś, Freddie?

-Bawilemsie.

\- Bawiłeś się. A co ty na to, by pozbawić się ciocią, Freddie?

\- Tak! - takim sposobem Lily zaczęła zabawę z małym Fredem. Kobieta zabrała chłopca do salonu, gdzie wyczarowała kartki i kredki, zaczynając tworzyć artystyczne bohomazy i slalomy na papierze.

Tymczasem Severus został w kuchni, aktualnie rozmawiając z Arthurem, który bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, czy nie wie jakie podręczniki będą wHogwarcieza rok, bo Bill zaczyna swój pierwszy rok.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co do innych zajęć, ale wiem, że na moim przedmiocie będą te same co w tym roku.

\- Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów?

\- Tak. - potwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów, będąc w trybie profesorskim. - Uważam, że to najbardziej erudycyjny podręcznik. Zawiera wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć pierwszoroczny student. Pod warunkiem, że do niego zagląda, oczywiście.

\- Widzę, że już zdecydowałeś się na podręcznik do zajęć z pierwszakami w tym roku,Severusie. - do rozmowy dołączyła profesor McGonagall, która ledwo przyszła.

\- Co rok mam ten sam podręcznik, Minerwo. - zauważył uprzejmie Mistrz Eliksirów. - Plany zajęć masz już przygotowane?

\- Tak. Dam ci je po spotkaniu,Severusie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Liczę na dobry mecz w tej kadencji. - Severus przewrócił oczami. Czy Minerwa naprawdę zaczęła rozmawiać oQudittchu?

\- Jak co rok.

\- Przegraliśmy w zeszłym roku, bo odszedł nasz szukający, co zapewniło twojej drużynie niesprawiedliwą przewagę. - wyjaśniłaGryfońskaLwica.

\- Po prostu przyznaj, Minerwo, żeSlytherinma lepszą drużynę i tyle. - zaproponował OpiekunSlytherinuze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wystającym znad filiżanki.

\- Nie zgodzę się z tobą,SeverusieSnape. - mężczyzna prawie się zaśmiał. Znów się zaczyna ta dyskusja. - Rozumiem, że kibicujesz swojej drużynie,Severusie, ale nie musisz wypaczać prawdy.

\- Ależ ja nie wypaczam prawdy, pani profesor. Po prostu stwierdzam fakt. - Lily usiadła na miejscu obok Severusa. Molly zabrała od niej Freda, który zaczął robić się marudny. Młoda kobieta z rozbawieniem słuchała dyskusji dwojga nauczycieli. Nie tylko ona. Członkowie Zakonu, którzy już zajęli swoje miejsca, również przysłuchiwalisię. Niektórzy z zaciekawieniem, a inni rozbawieniem.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że liczę na dobrą grę w tym roku, profesorzeSnape.

\- Wszyscy liczą, Minerwo. - odezwał sięDumbledorewesoło, zajmując swoje miejsce. Chociaż w oczach dyrektora nie tańczyły iskierki, a wesołość była wymuszona. Szpiegowski instynkt Severusa dał o sobie znać. Coś było nie tak. Podwójny agent rozejrzał się po pokoju. Tylko dwa miejsca były wolne i brakowało Pottera. - Na początku, przed rozpoczęciem naszego spotkania, chcę poinformować o naszym nowym aktywiście w Zakonie. - Dyrektor nie wydawał się zachwycony tym faktem, co nie uszło uwadze Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Kto to,Albusie? - zapytał Arthur szczerze zaciekawiony. Severus trochę się zadziwił z jego nie wiedzy. Z reguły takie rzeczy Arthur wiedział pierwszy.

\- Przyjdzie z Jamesem... - nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł jak zwykle dumny jak paw, James Potter.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, profesorze, coś nas zatrzymało. - odezwał się swoim zwykłym głosem, gdy próbował się komuś podlizać. Na słowo"nas"kilka osób spojrzało na niego pytająco. Severus uniósł tylko brew. James uśmiechnął się do wszystkich, chociaż Lily odniosła wrażenie, że ten uśmiech był trochę złośliwy i skierowany specjalnie do niej. James wszedł do pokoju, a za nim... Lily nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom... Za nim weszłaFelicity. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do zebranych dokładnie wystudiowanym uśmiechem. Co ona tu do cholery robi?

-FelicityCrowbaryzdecydowała się dołączyć do Zakonu Feniksa. - powiedziałDumbledore, nie wyglądając na zbytnio zadowolonego tym pomysłem. Lily czuła jak jej serce prawie staje, a krew zamarza. Ta kobieta... Właśnie dołączyła do Zakonu. James ją przyprowadził. Kobieta, przez którą rozpadło się jej małżeństwo. Z którą ją zdradził.

Nastrój Lily zmienił się w jednej chwili. Nagły gniew i ból pojawiły się w jej duszy, na nowo rozrywając ranę na jej wrażliwym sercu. Myślała, że już jej to przeszło, ale ból zdrady nadal tam był.

Kobieta zacisnęła wąsko usta, odrywając wzrok od kochanki jej byłego męża. Zamiast tego spojrzała na jakiś punkt przed sobą.

Severus, który uważnie obserwował Lily, po jej minie domyślił się, kim jest ta kobieta. Musiała to być kochanka Pottera. Ale ma tupet, żeby ją tu przyprowadzić! Nie wie, że ją to rani? Nie widzi tego? Jak śmie przyprowadzać tutaj tę lafiryndę! Severus sam czuł, jak jego ciśnienie zaczyna się podnosić.

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitała wszystkichFelicityze słodkim uśmiechem. Ale Severus widział, jak bardzo fałszywy był to uśmiech. Kilka osób odpowiedziało. Lily milczała jak zaklęta, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. Było oczywiste, że jest wściekła. Severus przez chwilę nawet zadziwił się, że nie wypowiedziała jakieś ciętej uwagi albo po prostu wyszła, bo doskonale znał jej temperament.

\- Siadajcie. -Dumbledorewskazał jedyne dwa puste miejsca. Dwójka czarowników powędrowała na wolne miejsca. James kulturalnie odsunąłFelicitykrzesło. Severus odniósł wrażenie, że robi to specjalnie. Po minie Lily już wiedział, że jest zła. - Teraz przejdźmy do głównego tematu naszego spotkania, który niestety nie jest dobrą wiadomością. Dwa dni temu zaginęła Mary MacDonald. - przez zebranych przeszedł szmer. Marlena wyglądała na przerażoną, podobnie jak Molly i McGonagall. Lily odsunęła na bok swoją złość na byłego męża, zamiast tego, skupiając się na ogłoszeniu dyrektora. Mary była jej przyjaciółką. Wieść o jej zaginięciu także ją dotknęła.

\- Jak to zaginęła?

\- Najprawdopodobniej została porwana, ale nie ma żadnych poszlak przez kogo. - w kuchni zapanowało małe zamieszanie. Każdy snuł swoje teorie na temat porwania.

\- PrzezŚmierciożerców. To chyba jasne. - stwierdził Syriusz, którego temperament już zaczynał dawać o sobie znać.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył stanowczo Severus. - Czarny Pan powiedziałby mi.

\- Nie jesteś wszechwiedzący,Snape. - stwierdziłMoodyze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie. - zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów, zaskakując trochę tym starego aurora. - Ale większośćŚmierciożercówto banda plotkarzy, gorszych niżhogwardzkieportrety. Ktoś na pewno by o tym wspominał.

\- A może Sam-Wiesz-Kto już ci nie ufa, coSnape? - zapytał James, siedząc luzacko na krześle.

\- Nie masz prawa kwestionować zaufania Czarnego Pana do mnie, Potter. - warknął Severus ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- A co jeśli to ktoś inny porwał, Mary? - Lily postanowiła ukrócić tę dyskusję w samym zarodku, wiedząc, co z niej może wyniknąć.

\- Szmalcownicy, wynajęci przezVoldemorta? Prawdopodobne. - stwierdził Syriusz. Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Myślisz, że Czarny Pan nie ma nic innego do roboty, tylko porywanie samotnych czarownic czystej krwi? - zapytał z przekąsem Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Może postanowił sprawić sobie potomka, który by kontynuował jego dzieło, gdy już umrze? - sam pomysł Fabiana był dla Lily absurdalnie śmieszny i obrzydliwy. Severus westchnął cicho nad swoją dolą. Lily mogła przysiąc, że słyszała, jak mruczy pod nosem, coś na kształt:"Otaczają mnie kretyni".

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Fabian. - Molly zwróciła uwagę bratu.

\- A może jakieś mniej abstrakcyjne pomysły, kto i dlaczego porwał Mary? - zapytałShacklebolt, który chyba również nie dowierzał w pomysł jednego z braciPrewett.

\- Wiesz, Kingsley, pomysł o małych biegającychVoldemortkachwcale nie jest tak abstrakcyjny. Jeden jest wystarczająco zły, a co dopiero kilku!

\- Syriusz! - syknął Remus. Severus powoli położył filiżankę z herbatą na stół i przymknął na moment oczy. Wysłuchiwanie coraz to nowych i bardziej absurdalnych pomysłów robiło się męczące. Nie raz korciło go, by zapytać, czy niektórzy członkowie Zakonu specjalnie udają takich kretynów, czy to samo tak im wychodzi. Co do Blacka i Pottera nie miał wątpliwości, ale inni?

Lily siedziała obok Severusa, w milczeniu słuchając coraz to nowych pomysłów innych czarodziejów. Wiedziała, że powinna martwić się o Mary, ale jakoś jej myśli uciekały gdzieś indziej. Co jakiś czas zerkała na swojego byłego męża i jego kochankę.Felicitysiedziała obok Jamesa, prawie spadając z krzesła, by oprzeć się o jego ramię. Sam James obejmował ją ręką.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu siedziała z nim tak samo. James siedział obok, obejmując ją ramieniem i bawiąc się końcami jej włosów, a ona opierała głowę na jego barku. Teraz Lily czuła obrzydzenie na samo wspomnienie. Te same ręce, którym zawierzyła, podając swoją dłoń w dniu ślubu, dotykały innej kobiety, mając za nic przysięgę małżeńską. Te same ręce wiele razy trzymała. Ten sam człowiek, który nie raz trzymał ją w ramionach. A teraz przyprowadził tu tę... Kobietę. Siedzą sobie jakby nigdy nic. Jak mógł dopuścić się takiej podłości!

\- Cisza! -Dumbledorew końcu przerwał bezsensowne debatowanie. - Zamieszaniem niczego nie ustalimy. Zachowajmy spokój.

\- Jak mamy być spokojni, skoro porwano naszą przyjaciółkę, w zasadzie bez powodu, profesorze? - Marlena, która bardziej była związana z Mary, była bardzo spanikowana.

\- Zrobimy wszystko by znaleźć pannę MacDonald, Marleno. - uspokoił ją Dumbledore. - Alastorze, rozpocznij poszukiwania, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście,Albusie. - potwierdził stary auror. Magicznym okiem spojrzał krótko na Mistrza Eliksirów. - Myślę, żeSnapeteż powinien się coś dowiedzieć. Może jednak coś mu umknęło...

\- Sugerujesz,Moody, że coś przeoczyłem? - zapytał Severus niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. Że niby on coś nie dopatrzył? On, szpieg, którego życie zależało o spostrzegawczości i dostrzegania szczegółów, których inni nie widzieli. - Że nie usłyszałbym czegoś tak banalnego, jak pomysł porwania czarownicy należącej do Zakonu? - Severus wręcz czuł, jak podnosi się mu ciśnienie.

\- Nie sugerowałem, że jesteś głuchy,Snape. - zaprzeczyłSzalonooki. - Tylko że...

\- Nie jesteś pewny, co do moich umiejętności szpiegowskich i strony, po której stoję. Sądzę, że już przerabialiśmy kwestię podważania mojej lojalności,Moody. - wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów zły jak osa.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, chociaż rzeczywiście tak uważam. - odpowiedział stary auror. -Śmierciożercanie zasługuje na odkupienie. - atmosfera w powietrzu wyraźnie zgęstniała. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Szalonookina pewno byłby sześć stóp pod ziemią. I to nie tylko przez mordercze spojrzenie Severusa czy Lily.

Severus otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale został ubiegnięty przez Lily, której temperament zaczął dawać od sobie znać.

\- A ty niby uważasz się za lepszego,Moody? Bo jesteś**aurorem**? - zapytała zimno czarownica.

\- Strzegę prawa, które tacy jak on łamią. - odpowiedziałMoody, wskazując pomarszczonym palcem Severusa. Lily odpowiedziała sarkastycznym wygięciem warg.

\- Myślisz, żeaurorzysą tacy święci? A może opowiesz nam, jak niektórzy traktują swoich więźniów podczas przesłuchań, co? - Moody odwrócił wzrok, pokonany. Wiedział o okrucieństwie niektórych pracowników Ministerstwa. Gdybyzaprzeczył, okazałby się kłamcą iboleśnie ugodziłby swoją i tak już zranioną dumę, bo Lily miała rację.

Sam Severus nieco zbladł, doskonale wiedząc, o czym mówi, bo sam doświadczył "gościnności"auroróww celi Ministerstwa. Dokładnie tydzień spędził tam dokładnie dwa tygodnie przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Hogwartupo tej wizycie.

\- Zakończmy jużtąbezsensowną dysputę. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na podziały w takim czasie, tym bardziej w takiej chwili. -Dumbledoremiał wyraźnie dosyć tej niemiłej dyskusji. - Nikt nie ma prawa podważać lojalności innych członków Zakonu. Nikt. - dyrektor podarował bardzo ostrzegawcze spojrzenie kilku wybranym czarodziejom, którzy mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, by poczuć się niewygodnie.

\- To tyle na dzisiaj, dziękuję wam za przybycie i życzę miłego dnia. - takimi słowy dyrektor Dumbledorezakończył spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa, po dokonania niezbędnych ustaleń co do porwania Mary McDonald. Starszy czarodziej wstał od stołu, podobnie jaki inni. Severus delikatnie pochylił się do siedzącej Lily, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Muszę chwilę porozmawiać z Albusem. Poczekasz na mnie moment?- Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Dobrze. - Severus posłał jej znikomy uśmiech i odwrócił się do stojącego już obok kominka pracodawcy.

\- Dyrektorze, mogę na słowo?

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze... - dalszy sens słów dyrektora uciekł, gdy Severus rzucił zaklęcie prywatności.

\- Lily? - do rudowłosej czarownicy podeszła Marlena McKinnon, przejęta po dzisiejszym spotkaniu. - Jak się trzymasz? Dawno nie pisałaś.

\- Wiem, Marleno. Miałam wiele na głowie. Najpierw te całe atrakcje z Potterem, a teraz porwanie Mary. Wszystko spadło naraz. Martwię się, czy coś się jej nie stało. - powiedziała zmartwiona Lily do przyjaciółki. Marlena zdecydowanie podzielała zatroskanie rudowłosej czarownicy.

\- Ja też, Lily. Zniknięcie Mary bardzo mnie martwi. Zresztą ostatnio była taka trochę inna. Bujała w obłokach. Ale gdypytałam,nic nigdy mi nie powiedziała.- Marlena pokręciła bezradnie głową. - Mam nadzieję, że jest bezpieczna.

\- Musimy się trzymać tej nadziei.

\- Lily, a co jeśli... - Marlena krótko zerknęła na Severusa, który w dalszym ciągu rozmawiał z dyrektorem pod urokiem prywatności. Żaden z czarodziejów nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tematem rozmowy. -Co jeśliSnapesię myli i toŚmierciożercyporwali Mary? - Lily już otworzyła usta, ale Marlenakontynuowała, nie dając jej dość do słowa. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, Lily. Nie kwestionuję jego lojalności względem Zakonu. Ja tylko się martwię i chwytam się każdej możliwości. - Lily westchnęła cicho. Męczyło ją, że każdy podejrzewał Severusa. Terazwiedziała,jak się czuł wśród tych wszystkich podejrzeń.Co prawda dotyczyły one jego, ale Lilyprzejmowała się tym,jakby odnosiło się do niej.

\- Rozumiem, Marleno, ale ufamSeverusowi. Nie przemilczałby czegoś tak ważnego. - powiedziała stanowczo Lily. - Może czasem rzeczywiście mu dogryzała, ale wie, że Mary nie tylko należy do Zakonu, ale jest też moją przyjaciółką. Nie próbowałby mnie ranić, pozwalając na jej porwanie. - Marlena wyglądała na sceptyczną.

\- Na piątym roku też wierzyłaś, że tego nie zrobi, Lily, a jednakdołączyłdo nich. - Rzeczywiście, w tamtym czasie wierzyła, że Severus odwróci się odŚmierciożerców. Ostatecznie bieg zdarzeń był inny, ale teraz to nie było ważne. Tamten czas należał do przeszłości.

\- To już przeszłość, Lena. Nie ma znaczenia. - Marlena rzuciła jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Wybaczyłaś mu? To jak cię nazwał?

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała po prostu Lily. Panna McKinnon wyglądała na zaskoczoną. - Powinnam to zrobić już dawno temu.

\- Jak to?

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym tutaj, Lena. - powiedziała Lily, przepraszająco. Naprawdę niechciała, bycały Zakonu tego słuchał. Szczególnie James Potter i jego kochanka.

\- Oczywiście, Lily. Mam tylko nadzieję, że niepopełniłaś błędu, robiąc to.- Marlena wydawała sięrozumieć, o cochodzi Lily, bo porzuciła temat. - Martwię się o ciebie, Lily.

\- Nie potrzebnie, Lena.Wiem,co robię.

\- Witam, Drogie Panie! O czym rozmawiacie? - Lily odwróciła się do stojącego nad nimi Jamesa Pottera i obok niegoFelicity.

\- Czego chcesz, James? - zapytała chłodno Marlena, ponieważ Lily nie miałazamiarusię odezwać.Zamiasttego milczała, uparcie patrząc w innym kierunku, byle nie na byłego męża i jego kochankę.

\- Chciałem wam przedstawićFelicity, bo chyba się nie znacie. - Lily myślała, że zaraz szlag ją trafi na miejscu.

\- Masz tupet, Potter. - warknęła kobieta, wstając. Chciała przejść obok, ale zastąpiła jej drogę brunetka,Felicity, która najwyraźniej nie załapała niuansu.

\- JestemFelicity. James dużo opowiadał mi o tobie. Miło mi cię poznać, Lily. - Jeśli Lily myślała, że James ma tupet toFelicitygo przebiła swoją zuchwałością.

\- Dla ciebie, Panna Evans. - zaznaczyła lodowato Lily, starając się zachować chłodną uprzejmość. - A ja myślałam, że nie spotkam już nikogo bardziej bezczelnego jak Potter, ale chyba się myliłam. Zuchwalstwo to chyba wasze drugie imię, prawda? - zapytała sarkastycznie Lily, z nietypową jadowitością.

\- Uważaj na słowa... - James chyba nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji Lily. Natychmiast przystąpił do obronyFelicity, którawyglądała na zbitą z tropu.Niewiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Bo co? - odezwała się wyzywająco Lily. - Przedstawiasz mi tę malowaną wiedźmę, z którą mnie zdradziłeś i liczysz, że z uśmiechem podamy sobie ręce? Nie bądź śmieszny! - zła Lily, nie czekając na odpowiedź odeszła odnich, zanimpowiedziałaby coś więcej. James skutecznie zniszczył jej nastrój. Teraz nie liczyła na nic więcej, jak opuszczenie tego domu.

\- Lily? - rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na stojącego przed nią Severusa. Nawet niezauważyła, jak skończył rozmawiać z dyrektorem.

\- Skończyłeś rozmawiać z dyrektorem? - Severus pokiwał głową.

-Dowiedziałem się, co chciałem.Chcesz jeszcze zostać?

\- Nie marzę o niczym więcej, jak opuszczenie tego miejsca. - Severus, który widział wcześniejjakrozmawiała z Marleną i podeszli do nich Potter z tą malowaną wiedźmą, zastanawiał się, czego mogli chcieć.Domyślił się, że są powodem złego nastroju Lily.

\- Dobrze. - Para czarowników opuściła kuchnięGrimmauldPlace. Gdy wyszli z domu, Severus wyciągnął do Lily ramię, które ta bez zwłoki złapała. Dwójka z trzaskiemzniknęła, bykilka sekund późnej pojawić się w DworzePrinceManor.

**Następny rozdział: "33. Wspólne spotkanie"****Bye! **


	33. 33 Wspólne spotkanie

_Mine: Coś się stanie w fabule to moja słodka tajemnica. XD. Ale obiecuje, że będzie się działo. Syriusz jak zwykle będzie miał swoją politykę myślenia, a James oberwie porządnego kopa w tyłek. Ale co dokładnie będzie dalej? Tajemnica... :) _

**A teraz zapraszam do rozdziału. :) **

Severus aportował siebie i Lily do Dworu Prince Manor. Od razu zauważył zły humor ukochanej, ale postanowił na razie nie zaczynać tematu i dać jej czas na uspokojenie. Oczywiście wiedział, że Potter ma coś wspólnego z jej fatalnym nastrojem. Naprawdę miał tupet, by przyprowadzić swoją kochankę na spotkanie Zakonu.

Właśnie w tej sprawie Severus rozmawiał z dyrektorem. Starszy czarodziej wyglądał równie niechętnie, co do przyłączenia Felicity Crowbary do Zakonu, ale nie miał zbytniego wyboru, bo James Potter nie był taki głupi, jak wskazywały na to jego czyny. Huncwot miał kilka mocnych argumentów, a dyrektor nie sprzeczał się z nim. Informacje, jakie przedstawiła Felicity również miały duże znaczenie. Poza tym obydwaj czarodzieje mieli podejrzenie, że to właśnie ona rzuciła urok na Jamesa Pottera, a mając ją tak blisko, łatwiej będzie ją zdemaskować. Tak więc Severusowi i Lily nie pozostało nic innego jak pogodzić się z tym faktem.

Severus wiedział doskonale jak będzie działać na Lily widok jej byłego męża i kobiety, z którą ją zdradził, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, po za okazaniem wsparcia i zrobieniem wszystkiego innego by była szczęśliwa.

Po zjedzeniu raczej późnego, śniadania Severus zaproponował Lily spacer po ogrodzie, na co ta chętnie się zgodziła. Zawsze, gdy była czymś zdenerwowana, lubiła przechadzać się na powietrzu, by trochę się uspokoić. Severus doskonale o tym wiedział.

Teraz para szła w milczeniu ścieżkami, wijącymi się między zielonymi trawnikami. Im dalej szli, tym więcej drzew przysłaniało słońcu widok na nich. Lekki szum wiatru i śpiew ptaków wydawał się uspokajać Lily i jej rozedrgane nerwy. Ciepłe, letnie powietrze delikatnie targało jej kasztanowo rude włosy, powodując ich lekkie unoszenie na wietrze.

Nastrój Lily stopniowo zaczął się poprawiać. Severus szedł spokojnie u jej boku w milczeniu. To właśnie lubiła u niego. Nigdy nie wyciągał z niej nic na siłę. Nawet jeśli był ciekawy, milczał, dając pociechę samą swoją obecnością. Był cierpliwy. Wiedział, że jak będzie gotowa, to sama mu powie.

W końcu dotarli małego stawu. Leżał on po lewej stronie ścieżki, trochę od niej oddalony. Nie daleko brzegu na idealnie przystrzyżonej trawie, w cieniu Płaczącej Wierzby stała ławeczka. Na spokojnej tafli wody unosiły się kwitnące lilie wodne. Wiszące gałęzie drzewa delikatnie dotykały wody, tworząc kręgi na wodzie.

\- Pięknie tutaj. - powiedziała Lily zachwycona widokiem. Severus doskonale wiedział, że jej się spodoba. Swojego czasu jego matka tu przychodziła, gdy bywała w Prince Manor te kilka razy. Sam Mistrz Eliksirów uważał to za najpiękniejsze miejsce w całym ogrodzie.

\- Chcesz usiąść?

\- Chętnie. - para czarowników usiadła na ławce naprzeciwko jeziora. Lily od razu usiadła blisko niego, opierając głowę na jego barku. Severus otoczył ją ramieniem, w duchu ciesząc się, że może być tak blisko niej. - Nie widziałam piękniejszego miejsca. - powiedziała Lily, patrząc jak mała grupa łabędzi płynie środkiem jeziora.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.

\- Wiedziałeś?

\- Znam cię zbyt dobrze, moja Droga. - twarz Lily rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Byłeś już tutaj? - Lily uderzyła się mentalne ręką w czoło. - Głupie pytanie, przecież tu mieszkasz. - Severus potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Wcale nie. Więcej czasu przebywam w Hogwarcie, a wakacje wcześniej spędzałem w szkole lub na Spinner's End. - mężczyzna kontynuował. - Matka przyprowadziła mnie tu pierwszy raz. Miałem wtedy może 8 lat. To było jej ulubione miejsce. - Severus zdawał się zatonąć we wspomnieniach. - Po śmierci jest w wieży.

\- Dlaczego jej portret tam jest? - zapytała cicho Lily, nie wiedząc, czy otrzyma odpowiedź. Kobieta czuła jak jej towarzysz wzdycha.

\- Dziadek rzucił na drzewo genealogiczne jakieś zaklęcie, które spowodowało, że po śmierci portret matki miał pojawić się w tym miejscu i tam pozostać. Jako kara za poślubienie mugola.

\- Można jakoś to zmienić?

\- Może i można, ale ja nie znam sposobu. - Lily zrozumiała, że Severus nie ma do zaoferowania więcej informacji, dlatego nie dopytywała. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, a czarnooki mężczyzna bawił się jednym pasmem jej włosów. - Czego chciał Potter po spotkaniu? - Teraz przyszła kolej Lily, by westchnąć.

\- Przedstawić mi tą malowaną wiedźmę. - odparła ze złością. - Myślałam, że bardziej bezczelny już być nie może.

\- Droga Lily, to jest Potter. Po nim można się spodziewać wszystkiego. I pewnie jeszcze oczekiwał, że podacie sobie ręce.

\- Najwyraźniej. - mruknęła Lily pod nosem. - Zastanawiam się, jak mogłam być taka głupia i tego nie widzieć.

\- Potter jak chce, każdego potrafi owinąć sobie wokół palca. - powiedział po prostu Severus o dziwo bez cienia złośliwości. - Oboje wiemy to najlepiej. - wspomnienia ze szkoły, gdy Huncwotom wszystko uchodziło na sucho, wypełniły jego umysł.

\- Tak. Chociaż zaczynam zauważać walory rozrywkowe w obrażaniu Pottera, możemy o nim nie rozmawiać? - Lily miała już dość tematu byłego męża.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Severus chętnie się zgodził. - Lucjusz i Narcyza są ciekawi, jak sobie radzimy.

\- Co znaczy "jak sobie radzimy"? - Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Nagłe olśnienie dało jej odpowiedź. - Oni wiedzą?

\- Tak. Oboje, podobnie jak ty, znają mnie zbyt dobrze. Ale nie martw się. Nie zdradzą nic Czarnemu Panu. - czuł, jak Lily kiwa głową.

\- Wiem. - odparła Lily. - Więc nie musimy przed nimi udawać?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - Severus badawczo spojrzał na Lily. - Nie przejęłaś się, że Malfoy'owie wiedzą. - stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów z cieniem zaskoczenia. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu mógł założyć się o cały barek Ognistej Whiskey, że wpadłaby w panikę.

\- Jeszcze nie dawno nigdy nawet bym o tym nie pomyślała, ale teraz, gdy trochę ich poznałam, mogę powiedzieć, że czuję względem nich pewną nić zaufania. - wyjaśniła Lily. - Poza tym, Ty im ufasz, a ja ufam Tobie. - Severus czuł, jak rozgrzewa mu się serce. Znaczy od jakiegoś czasu, wiedział, że Lily darzy go zaufaniem, ale gdy usłyszał to od niej samej to inna sprawa niż po prostu to wiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się, że tak jest. - odparł cicho mężczyzna. Kilka sekund późnej Lily usłyszała cichy chichot. Rudowłosa kobieta usiadła prosto, by spojrzeć na śmiejącego się Severusa.

\- Może powiesz, co jest takiego zabawnego, Sev? Pośmiejemy się razem. - zauważyła uprzejmie Lily. Severus uśmiechnął się lekko do zaciekawionej czarownicy.

\- Po prostu stanął mi przed oczami obraz rozbrojonego i związanego Lucjusza w moim salonie. - Lily zarumieniła się na to wspomnienie. Chichocząc, opuściła twarz, zasłaniając czerwone policzki, co się na nie wiele przydało, bo Severus odgarnął ręką jej włosy na bok, znów ukazując zarumienioną twarz rudowłosej czarownicy.

\- Mogłeś mnie wcześniej uprzedzić, kto jeszcze wie o tym domu. - zarzuciła Lily, ale nie była zła.

\- Powiedz mi, czy zostałabyś w tym dworze, mając świadomość, że ma do niego dostęp pięciu nawróconych Śmierciożerców czy raczej czym prędzej spakowałabyś swoje rzeczy? - Lily stwierdziła, że to trafne pytanie.

\- Masz rację. - przyznała Lily, ciesząc się, że jej twarz wróciła już do normy. - A widok Lucjusza w takiej sytuacji, chyba był dla ciebie bardzo zabawny. - stwierdziła rozbawiona kobieta, widząc złośliwy uśmieszek, wpływający na twarz czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

\- Zachowałem to wspomnienie gdzieś głęboko, jako unikat. - Lily zaśmiała się wesoło, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Następne minuty rozmowy Lily i Severus spędzili na wspominaniu czasów ich wspólnego dzieciństwa. Przewinęły się śmieszne sytuacje z udziałem Huncwotów czy Petunii, a nawet Malfoy'ów i Lestrange'ów. Severus w duchu stwierdził, że dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Jego umysł mógł odskoczyć od toczącej się wojny, Zakonu i jego szpiegowskiej profesji. Zaś Lily czuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa jak nigdy dotąd.

Ich wesołą dyskusję przerwało pojawienie się skrzata z ciekawą wiadomością. Swoją drogą Mispi była zadowolona widząc swojego Mistrza w tak dobrym nastroju, jakim był od dłuższego czasu. A wszystko było dzięki pojawieniu się Lady Lily. Gdyby nie konieczność, Mispi nie przeszkadzałaby.

\- Mistrzu Severusie, Lady Lily wybaczcie, że Mispi przeszkadza, ale Lord Lucjusz i Lady Narcyza Malfoy czekają w salonie. - Severus, który akurat był w trakcie opowiadania Lily zabawnej anegdoty z Lucjuszem i Rebastanem w roli głównej, uśmiechnął się do Lily.

\- Dobrze, Mispi. Zajmij się gośćmi, my za chwilę tam przyjdziemy. - polecił Severus, wstając z ławki i podając rękę Lily, która bez wahania podała mu swoją dłoń.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Mistrzu Severusie. - skrzat zniknął z trzaskiem.

\- O wilku mowa. - mruknął Severus. Lily zachichotała.

\- Lucjusz najwyraźniej wie, kiedy o nim mowa. - stwierdziła rudowłosa kobieta, uśmiechając się do czarnowłosego czarodzieja. - Powinniśmy chyba iść do nich. Droga powrotna zajmie z pół godziny.

\- Mispi się nimi zajmie. - odparł Severus, machając ręką. - A ja znam szybki sposób na skrócenie drogi. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jego zagadkowy uśmiech. Odpowiedź po chwili pojawiła się sama.

\- O nie! Wiesz doskonale, że mam lęk wysokości, Sev. - powiedziała stanowczo Lily, odsuwając się.

\- Ostatnim razem nic ci się nie stało i obiecuję, że teraz nie będzie inaczej, Lily. - zapewnił Mistrz Eliksirów, kładąc rękę na sercu. Lily przygryzła dolną wargę, lustrując go niepewnym spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu. Gdyby to James zaproponował jej lot na miotle, za żadne skarby by się nie zgodziła, znając jego brawurowy lot. Ale to był Severus, którego kocha, i któremu ufa.

Severus zbliżył się do młodej czarownicy i złapał jej dłoń w swoją. Lily uniosła twarz i patrzyła na niego niepewnym wzrokiem.

\- Przysięgam, że nie pozwolę ci upaść. - obiecał uroczyście czarnowłosy czarodziej cichym głosem. Włosy Lily rozwijały się targane wiatrem. Kobieta włożyła zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho i westchnęła, podejmując decyzję.

\- No dobrze. - powiedziała ostatecznie, sama nie wierząc, że się zgadza. Severus łagodnie wygiął wargi. - Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłam.

\- Nie będziesz żałować. - szepnął Severus, obejmując ją w tali. Lily, podobnie jak ostatnim razem, natychmiast zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Czarownica czuła jak jej stopy odrywają się od podłoża i uczucie paniki zaczęło powoli kiełkować. Wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy i smagał po nagiej skórze szyi i ramion. Zacisnęła mocnej dłonie na czarnym materiale szaty Severusa.

\- Już jesteśmy. - usłyszała cichy głos Severusa po kilku minutach. Lily, z ulgą, że już wylądowali, odsunęła twarz od jego szaty. Lecz widok jak ją powita, sprawił, że krótki pisk uciekł z jej ust. Nie byli na ziemi, ale nad nią i to dobre kilkanaście metrów, otoczeni chmurą czarnego dymu. Lily natychmiast schowała twarz spowrotem w jego szacie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - wymamrotała, mając twarz zakopaną w miękkiej czerni materiału.

\- Bo inaczej nigdy byś nie spojrzała. - stwierdził po prostu Severus.

\- Nienawidzę cię, wiesz?- mruknęła Lily, wywołując chichot Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- No dalej. Spójrz. - Lily ani drgnęła. Po dłuższej chwili wahania, kobieta odsunęła twarz od jego szaty i rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Widok, jaki ją powitał, był magiczny. Nie, nie zawierał ani grama magii. Oczarował ją pięknem. Czarownica rozluźniła minimalnie uścisk na szacie trzymającego ją mężczyzny.

Dookoła rozciągał się widok drzew skąpanych w promieniach słońca. Gdzieś na horyzoncie majaczył cień dworu Prince Manor. Światło odbijało się w szybach okien jak błyski małych pryzmatów, rozszczepiając się w tęczę kolorów, a spokojnej tafli jeziora odbijała się złota tarcza słońca. W oddali widać było cień lasu za granicami posiadłości. Widok był piękniejszy niż z najwyższej wieży dworu.

\- Boisz się? - usłyszała ciche pytanie przyjaciela. Lily spojrzała ostrożnie w dół, a potem trzymającego ją czarodzieja, który uważnie ją obserwował.

\- Tylko trochę. - powiedziała cicho, patrząc w onyksowe tęczówki. - Ale nie puszczaj mnie, Sev. - dodała, zacieśniając lekko uścisk na jego szatach. Severus zaśmiał się cicho, zanim pocałował ukochaną w czoło.

\- Nigdy, Lily. - zapewnił, patrząc jej w oczy. Zielone oczy, które jeszcze nie dawno były pełne bólu i rozczarowania, teraz patrzyły na niego z ciepłem i miłością. Oczy, których spojrzenie tak kochał, że był w stanie za nie umrzeć.

\- Lećmy już. Malfoy'owie czekają. - Severus złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

\- Przyznaj, Lily. Boisz się, że jednak cię upuszczę.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyła szybko Lily. - Ja po prostu...

\- Wolisz stanąć na ziemi. - dokończył za nią Severus, unosząc elegancko brew. Lily tylko pokiwała głową. - Jak sobie życzysz, Kochanie.

Lily znów przytuliła się do czarnowłosego czarodzieja, tym razem jednak opierając głowę na jego barku i patrząc na otaczający ją świat. Czuła się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach nawet teraz, tak wysoko nad ziemią.

Kilka minut późnej byli na miejscu. Severus gładko wylądował na ziemi, ale Lily nadal nie opuściła jego uścisku.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnęła cicho rudowłosa kobieta tuż przy jego ucho. - Za to, że jesteś. Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj, Sev.

\- Nigdy, Lily. - odparł Severus, głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu. - Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie. - obiecał uroczyście czarnowłosy mężczyzna, trzymając ukochaną Lily w ramionach jak najcenniejszy skarb.

Po kilku chwilach oderwali się ze swojego uścisku.

\- Chodźmy do środka, zanim Narcyza wyśle za nami grupę poszukiwawczą. - powiedział Severus, wskazując drzwi.

\- Chodźmy. - para przeszła p,rzez dziedziniec, aż dotarła do wejścia. Severus otworzył drzwi i puścił Lily przodem. Gdy tylko weszli, już mogli usłyszeć głosy, dochodzące z salonu.

-... powinniśmy może przyjść kiedy indziej.

\- Teraz to już i tak nie ma znaczenia, Lucjuszu, bo już wiedzą, że jesteśmy.

\- Masz rację, Cyziu.

\- A od kiedy to jesteś tak posłuszny swojej żonie, Lucjuszu? - zapytał sarkastycznie Severus ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, na który Lucjusz odpowiedział podobnie.

\- Od kiedy ty umawiasz się z Trawelny na wspólne wróżby. - odpowiedział złośliwie arystokrata.

\- Nie doczekanie twoje. Prędzej skoczyłbym z Wieży Astronomicznej. - Severus wzdrygnął się na sam pomysł. Sybilla Trawelny była najbardziej... oryginalnym członkiem kadry Hogwartu. I chyba najmniej lubianym, ze względu na ilość zapowiadanych zgonów.

\- Przynajmniej jedna jej wróżba by się sprawdziła. - cała czwórka zaśmiała się przy tym oświadczeniu. Po wspólnym śmiechu i przywitaniu Lily i Narcyza usiadły w salonie, a Severus i Lucjusz poszli na moment do Hogwartu po coś, zostawiając dwie kobiety same.

Narcyza od razu zauważyła mały uśmiech na twarzy Lily, gdy zerkała na Severusa. To spojrzenie pełne ciepła, także nie zostało niezauważone.

\- Widzę, że jesteś w lepszym nastroju niż ostatnim razem, Lily. - Narcyza skorzystała z okazji, że były same, by delikatnie podpytać o ich relację. Lily zatrzymała filiżankę w połowie drogi do ust. - Coś się zmieniło?

\- To znaczy? - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się z udawanej "niewiedzy".

\- Między tobą, a Severusem, oczywiście. - powiedziała wprost blondynka, biorąc łyk herbaty. Lily powoli odłożyła filiżankę na talerzyk, trzymany na kolanie. Uśmiech jak zawidniał na twarzy młodszej czarownicy, powiedział Narcyzie wszystko.

\- Wszystko dobrze. - odparła Lily, uśmiechając się do filiżanki.

\- Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać, Lily. Wiem już wszystko. - rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała pytająco na blondynkę.

\- Co wiesz? - Narcyza spojrzała w oczy drugiej czarownicy.

\- Gdy raz tego doświadczysz, zauważysz to samo u innych ludzi. Teraz patrzę w oczy kogoś, kto jest bezwarunkowo zakochany. - stwierdziła Narcyza z małym wygięciem warg. Uśmiech i lekkie zakłopotanie powiedziały Pani Malfoy, że ma rację. - To jak to wyglądało? Severus w końcu zebrał się na odwagę czy sama wzięłaś sprawy w swoje ręce?

\- Tak właściwie to trochę przyparłam go do muru. - odparła Lily. - Źle zrozumiałam pewne rzeczy. Sądziłam, że wszystko robi dla ukochanej kobiety, ale do ostatniej chwili nie wierzyłam, że to mogę być ja. Musiałam to usłyszeć od niego. A wyciągnięcie tego od Severusa, nie było łatwe.

\- Severus jest skomplikowanym człowiekiem.

\- I nie zwykle upartym. - dodała Lily. - Gdy coś sobie postanowi, trzyma się tego, choćby nie wiem co.

\- Ukrywanie uczuć do ciebie kosztowało go bardzo wiele. - powiedziała delikatnie Narcyza. Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Gotowy był poświęcić własne szczęście... Dla mnie. - Lily czuła wzruszenie na tą myśl.

\- Jest powściągliwy w okazywaniu uczuć, ale bardzo cię kocha. - usłyszenie tego od praktycznie zupełnie obcej osoby, sprawiło ciepło rozchodzące się po klatce piersiowej.

\- Wiem. Zastanawiam się jakim sposobem nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej. - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

\- To nic niezwykłego. Byliście dziećmi. Widziałaś w Severusie tylko przyjaciela, a potem byliście skłóceni i nie miałaś okazji pomyśleć o nim w innych kategoriach. - powiedziała Narcyza. - Ja też do pewnego wieku nie wiedziałam w Lucjuszu więcej niż znajomego rodziny. Chociaż wiedziałam, że rodzice chcą mnie za niego wydać, ale jakoś nie widziałam w nim kogoś, z kim mam spędzić życie. Aż do pewnego momentu, gdy zaczęłam dostrzegać, jak na mnie patrzy i co ja sama czuję.

\- Chyba nie często zdarza się prawdziwa miłość w aranżowanych małżeństwach. - zauważyła Lily. Narcyza pokiwała głową.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie często. Ja i moje siostry miałyśmy szczęście trafić na tę miłość. - Narcyza naprawdę była szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ponieważ większość takich małżeństw jest tylko na papierze. - A jak się zachowuje Severus? Teraz gdy już wiesz. - Lily zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Jest ostrożny. To tak jakby się bał, że coś zepsuje. Nadal ciężko mu uwierzyć, że kocham Śmierciożercę. - powiedziała Lily z westchnieniem. Naprawdę chciała, by przestał się zadręczać za błędy przeszłości, ale wiedziała też, że to nie takie proste.

\- Daj mu czas. W końcu... - Narcyza przerwała, gdy kominek nagle zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią. Obie kobiety spodziewały się ujrzeć Lucjusza i Severusa. Jednak ktoś inny postanowił odwiedzić Prince Manor.

\- Remus? - Lily była trochę zaskoczona widokiem wilkołaka o obawiała się jego reakcji na siedzącą w fotelu naprzeciwko Narcyzę Malfoy.

\- Witaj, Lily! Ja... - oczy wilkołaka rozszerzyły się na widok blond kuzynki Syriusza. Jej ostatniej spodziewał się w towarzystwie Lily. - Narcyza Malfoy? Co...?

\- Usiądź, Remusie. - Lily zaprowadziła przyjaciela do drugiego pustego fotela. - Zanim zaczniesz rzucać podejrzeniami, pozwól nam wyjaśnić.

\- Wyjaśnić, co? - zapytał trochę niecierpliwie Lupin. - Że właśnie... - kominek po raz kolejny zapłonął, ale tym razem nie przyniósł ze sobą żadnych niespodziewanych gości, tylko Severusa i Lucjusza. Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi, widząc skołowanego wilkołaka w swoim salonie.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Lupin? - Profesor Eliksirów wyglądał na trochę niewygodnego obecnością kolegi ze szkoły.

\- Właściwie to przyszedłem porozmawiać o czymś z Lily, ale chyba przyszedłem nie w porę. - odpowiedział Remus, wymownie patrząc na czystokrwiste małżeństwo. Wilkołak chciał wycofać się do kominka. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje i co tutaj robią Malfoy'owie, ale Lily wcale nie wydawała się przeciwna ich obecności. Jednak natychmiast planował skontaktować się z Albusem, by wyjaśnić tę dziwną sytuację.

\- Zostań, Lupin. - odezwał się neutralnie Severus o dziwo bez cienia niechęci. - Skoro już tu jesteś to chyba należy się ci wyjaśnienie. - Lucjusz spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela.

\- Nie martw się, Lucjuszu. Można mu ufać. - zapewniła Lily, zauważając spojrzenie arystokraty.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Oczywiście.

\- O czym mówicie? - Remus wyglądał teraz na zupełnie skołowanego. Lucjusz Malfoy normalnie rozmawiający z mugolaczką? Bez grama niechęci? Coś tu jest nie tak. Syriusz już dawno zacząłby krzyczeć, ale Lunatyk był zbyt zaskoczony obrazkiem, jaki go przywitał, by nawet o tym pomyśleć.

\- Może usiądźmy, zanim zaczniecie. - zaproponowała Lily, wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Masz rację. - Severus usiadł obok Lily, a z kolei Lucjuszu obok niego. - Słuchaj, Lupin. Cokolwiek zostanie tu powiedziane, nie może opuścić tego pokoju, czy wyrażam się jasno? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów poważnym tonem.

\- Tak. - potwierdził wilkołak, podejrzliwie patrząc w Mistrza Eliksirów i czystokrwistą parę. Nie miał pojęcia jak to, co usłyszy zmieni pewne jego wyobrażenia.

\- Zapewniam, że to, co teraz usłyszysz, może wydawać się abstrakcyjne, ale jest w stu procentach prawdą, więc z pytaniami powstrzymaj się na sam koniec z łask swojej. - poprosił uprzejmie Severus. Widząc potwierdzenie, szpieg zaczął swoją opowieść. Lucjusz z Narcyzą, co jakiś czas wtrącali jakiś brakujący wątek, nadając historii sens. Remus uważnie słuchał, ale to co się dowiadywał bardziej zaskakujące niż podejrzewał. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że jest więcej szpiegów wśród Śmierciożerców, oraz że wszyscy należą do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. A chyba najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą była ich tożsamość. Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatriks, Rudolf i Rebastan Lestrange. Czterech najbardziej zapalonych Śmierciożerców.

\- Tak, więc to wszystko wygląda. - zakończył Severus. Każdy uważnie obserwował Remusa, który milczał, a trybiki w jego głowie obracały się tak mocno, że były prawie widoczne dla innych.

\- Remusie? - zapytała Lily, trochę zaniepokojona jego brakiem jakiegokolwiek odzewu. Remus wydawał się wyjść z letargu. Likantrop przeczesał włosy ręką, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze.

\- To jest... Ja... - Lunatykowi widocznie z wrażenia brakło słów, bo nie umiał się wysłowić.

\- Jak zawsze elokwentnie... - mruknął pod nosem Snape.

\- Severus! - Lily cicho zbeształa przyjaciela. Severus spojrzał na rudowłosą czarownicę, która tylko uniosła brwi. Malfoy'owie nie skomentowali tej małej wymiany, ale ich małe uśmiechy mówiły jasno, co o tym myślą.

\- To, co usłyszałem, jest bardzo zaskakujące. - powiedział w końcu Remus, najwyraźniej odnajdując słowa. - Muszę to wszystko sobie po układać. - likantrop wstał. - I pamiętam, nikomu ani słowa. - dodał widząc, jak Severus otwiera usta. Mistrz Eliksirów tylko pokiwał głową. - Pójdę już.

\- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Remusie. - przypomniała sobie Lily. Remus machnął ręką.

\- To nic ważnego. Porozmawiamy innym razem. - Lily lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dobrze.

\- Do widzenia. - Remus pożegnał się i wszedł w szmaragdowe płomienie, wcześniej wywołując lokalizację. Po odejściu likantropa w salonie nastała cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Severus.

\- Takim sposobem mamy kolejnego wtajemniczonego.

\- Czy to naprawdę bezpieczne, że Lupin wie? - zapytał Lucjusz z lekką obawą.

\- Jeśli Lily i Severus mu ufają, to oznacza, że tak jest. - powiedziała Narcyza do męża.

\- A właśnie. - Lucjusz wyglądał, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Na zagadkowy uśmieszek arystokraty Severus i Lily lekko zwęzili oczy. - Jak tam wasza dwójka? - para podzieliła się identycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Co masz na myśli, Lucjuszu? - zapytał Severus. Lily podniosła filiżankę ze stołu, chowając za nią uśmiech. Miała niejasne uczucie, że wie, o co pyta Lucjuszu.

\- Sam w końcu zebrałeś się na odwagę, by powiedzieć Lily, że ją kochasz czy sama z ciebie to wydusiła?

\- Lucjusz! - Narcyza pokręciła głową nad swoim bezczelnym mężem.

**Następny rozdział: "34. Szaleństwo"****Bye!**


	34. 34 Szaleństwo

_Droga Lily!__Porwanie Mary mną również wstrząsnęło. Zastanawiam się, kto mógł tego dopuścić się. Przecież nic nikomu nigdy nie zrobiła. No może poza sprzeciwem wobectyraniiSam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale to ryzyko podniósł każdy z nas, a nie była jakąś"grubą rybą"w Zakonie. Podobnie jak ty, Lily, martwię się o Mary.__Zmieniając temat, zaintrygował mnie twój ostatni list. Comiałaś na myśli,pisząc, że"znam Severusa lepiej niż ktokolwiek i zawsze wiem, kiedy coś przede mną ukrywa, ale jednak byłam ślepa.". Byłaś bardzo tajemnicza w ostatnim liście. Mam wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło, ale nie mam pojęcia co. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce mi powiesz, o co chodzi.__Pytałaś mnie,jak mi się układa z Frankiem,bo pisałam ci, że ostatnio się trochę pokłóciliśmy. Już jest w porządku. Przeprosił mnie, a ja mu"wspaniałomyślnie wybaczyłam".:)Frank bardzo się postarał. Nawet sam (bez pomocy skrzatów!) przygotował kolację. Wiesz wino, świece i takie tam. Szczegółów w liście nie podam, bo sowa nie udźwignie koperty.__Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku, Lily. Liczę, że w najbliższym czasie uda nam się spotkać same na"babskie ploteczki".__Pozdrawiam__Alice__PS. Co sądzisz spotkać się w murach naszej starej szkoły? Tam Potter cię odpadnie, a nawet jeślispróbuje,to posmakuje mojej klątwy.:)_

Lily uśmiechnęła się do trzymanego pergaminu. Cała Alice. Zawsze pełna energii i zapału oraz bardzo zakochana we Franku Longbottomie. Oboje tworzą bardzo zgraną parę. Ona sympatyczna i żywiołowa wiedźma, a on oddany swojej pracy auror o spokojnym usposobieniu. I oboje należą do grona jej najbliższych przyjaciół.

\- Dobre wieści? - zapytał Severuspopijając kawę.

\- Alice chce się spotkać w Hogwarcie. -powiedziała Lily, składając pergamin iwkładając do koperty. - Chcę dziś się z nią zobaczyć. - Lily zaczęła skrobać odpowiedź na kawałku pergaminu.

\- Dobrze się składa. - mruknął Severus, odkładając filiżankę. Lily odstawiła pióro.

\- Dlaczego? - Opiekun Slytherinu westchnął.

\- Muszę odwiedzić przyszłych mugolskich studentów i objaśnić, że ich listy nie są głupim żartem. - Severus wyglądał na średnio zadowolonego tym zadaniem.

\- Czy to nie zadanie profesor McGonagall? - Lily przypomniała się jej własna wizyta zastępcy dyrektora.

\- Minerwa ma bardzo dużo do zrobienia ipoprosiła mnie, bym się tym zajął.- powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. - Będę miał okazję zobaczyć jakich tumanów przyjdzie mi uczyć w tym roku. - mruknął Snape z nutą szyderstwa. Lily już się przyzwyczaiła do jego sarkazmu.

\- Daj spokój, Sev. My też kiedyś tacy byliśmy. - powiedziała Lily, trzymając rękę wokół filiżanki.

\- Jacy? - zapytał podchwytliwie Severus, lekko szyderczo wyginając wargi. Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole,a dłonie łącząc razem. Lily na kilometr widziała ten psotny blask w czarnych oczach. Kobieta postanowiła zagrać w jego grę.

\- Zachwyceni odkryciem nowego świata, który istniał tylko w marzeniach, a jednocześnie przerażeni, co nas tam czeka. - odparła szczerze, dokładnieopisując to, jak sama się czuła po odkryciu swojego magicznego dziedzictwa.

\- W Hogwarcie nie czeka ich nic straszniejszego ode mnie. - Lily prychnęła.

\- Uwielbiasz swój mroczny wizerunek, co Sev? - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dumnie i jednocześnie sarkastycznie.

\- Oczywiście. To, co uczniowie sobie dopowiadają, że jestem powstałym wampirem, który z najmniej lubianych uczniów robi mikstury, a z ich krwi atrament, którym późnej wypisuje swoje uwagi na esejach, już mnie nie interesuje. - Lily zaśmiała się. Severus uniósł kącik ust. - I przez to większość ludzi mi nie ufa. - Rudowłosa kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na splecionych dłoniach Severusa. Ten spojrzał na ich ręce.

\- Jest wojna, Sev. Mało komu można ufać. Nawet Dumbledore'owi nie wszyscy ufają, choć wiedzą, że jest przeciwko Vol... Sam-Wiesz-Komu. - Lily drugą ręką dotknęła jego twarzy, tak by na nią spojrzał. - Kocham cię, Sev i ufam ci. - powiedziała cicho Lily. Severus przykrył jej dłoń swoją.

\- Ja ciebie też, Lily. - odparł cicho czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Lily zabrała rękę z jego policzka i przeniosła ją na jego dłonie.

\- I wesz co, Sev? Podoba mi się twój wizerunek, bez względu na to, co mówią inni. - Severus łagodnie wygiął wargi.

\- Dlaczego? - Lily spojrzała na bok, rumieniąc się. Czy naprawdę powiedziała to na głos?

\- Cóż... Wyglądasz elegancko i dostojnie, a zarazem tajemniczo i mrocznie. - Podczas gdy Lily próbowała jakoś ukryć rumieńce za włosami, Severus był bardzo rozbawiony jej zakłopotaniem. Mężczyzna schował jej kasztanowo rude włosy za ucho, na nowo odkrywając jej czerwone policzki. Czarnowłosy czarodziej zaśmiał się z jej zakłopotania.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz, gdy się rumienisz.

\- Nie pomagasz, Sev! - rozbawienie Severusa jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiło. - Za godzinę spotkam się z Alice. - Lily zmieniła temat. Severus uśmiechnął się do filiżanki, ale zaakceptował zmianę tematu, nie chcąc bardziej pogłębiać jej zakłopotania.

\- Jakchcecie,możecie użyć moich kwater.- zaproponował bez zastanowienia. Severus wstał i obszedł stół, stając obok Lily.

\- Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać? - zapytała Lily nieco zaskoczona jego propozycją. Wiedziała, jak bardzo Severus strzegł swojej prywatności.

\- Nie. - powiedział po prostu. - Mnie i tak nie będzie. Tylko jak przyjdzie Alice, zamknij kominek, żeby nikt wam nie przeszkadzał. - Lily pokiwała głową. W przypływie radości wstała i pocałowała czarnowłosego czarodzieja.

\- Dziękuję, Sev.

\- Nie ma za co, Lily. - Severus uśmiechnął się, przytulając ukochaną. Nareszcie miał swoje miejsce we wszechświecie. U boku jego ukochanej Lily.

\- Nie sądziłam, że Snape ma tak dobry gust. - stwierdziła Alice rozglądając się po kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Salon był urządzony w kremowo brązowych barwach. Na środku stał stolik do kawy z ciemnego drewna, otoczony skórzanym wypoczynkiem i dwoma fotelami. Kominekbył otoczonyz obydwu stron regałami z książkami. Były drzwi wejściowe i korytarz prowadzący w głąb kwater. Brak okna świadczył, że są w lochach. Ale mimo to było przytulnie. - Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałabym, że mieszka tu jakiś Krukon. - Lily pomyślała identycznie to samo po spojrzeniu na pokaźną biblioteczkę.

\- Znasz Severusa. Lubi pogłębiać swoją wiedzę.

\- Gdyby nie trafił do Slytherinu, jestem pewna, że byłby w Rawencawie. -stwierdziła Alice, biorąc do rąk filiżankę z herbatą,przyniesioną przez skrzata. - Oszczędziłoby mu to wiele kłopotów

\- Pewnie tak. - zgodziła się Lily. Nie raz zastanawiała się, co by było,gdyby Severus nie trafił do Slytherinu. Może Huncwoci tak bardzo by go nie nienawidzili, a on sam nie rozwinąłby takiej fascynacji Czarną Magią i nie zostałby Śmierciożercą. Chociaż w gruncie rzeczy Dom nie ma znaczenia. Peter Pettegriew dowiódł, że nawet Gryfon może zostać wyznawcą Voldemorta. - Jak jest między tobą a Frankiem? Pisałaś, że się pogodziliście. - Alice uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- Już wszystko w porządku. Muszę przyznać, że Frank się postarał z tą kolacją. Wino, świece i romantyczna muzyka. Wszystko było takie cudowne... - Alice była wniebowzięta. Lily z radością i zaciekawieniem słuchała każdego słowa przyjaciółki, gdy opowiadała o szczegółachromantyczo- przeprosionowej kolacji. Nawet nie wiedziały jak czas szybko płynął przy dobrej pogawędce. -... Ale chyba najlepszym elementem był nasz taniec, który trwał przez kilka utworów.

\- Zawsze uwielbiałaś tańczyć, Alice. Pamiętam, że podczas mojego wesela, przetańczyłaś więcej niż ja i James. - przyjaciółki zaśmiały się na to wspomnienie.

\- Co złego mogę powiedzieć na Pottera, to nie to, że jest złym tancerzem. - powiedziała Alice niechętnie z wiadomego powodu. - Syriusz trochę depta po palcach, a Remus pozwala kobiecie prowadzić, zamiast samemu to robić. Nie znam nikogo innego, oprócz Franka i Pottera, tańczącego tak dobrze.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że Severus tańczy równie dobrze, jak oni. Miał bardzo rygorystycznego nauczyciela. - powiedziała Lily, wyobrażając sobie Severusa tańczącego z Bellą, która przydeptywała mu palce za każdy błędny krok. Obrazek był całkiem zabawny. Alice pokręciła głową.

\- Ciekawe, kiedy się nauczył skoro uciekał z lekcji tańca u Slughorna. Do tej pory pamiętam,jak ukrył się za gobelinem,a ty go kryłaś. - Lily nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się na to wspomnienie. - A właściwie to skąd wiesz? Tańczyłaś z nim? - Alice podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brwi na zagadkowy uśmiech przyjaciółki.

\- Tak, Alice. To chyba nic dziwnego. - Jednak zagadkowy grymas nie zniknął z jej twarzy, co pogłębiło podejrzliwość Alice.

\- Nie, no skąd. - Alice porzuciła tę kwestię. A przynajmniej na razie. - Comiałaś na myśli, pisząc,że znasz Snape'a i wiesz, kiedy coś ukrywa, ale byłaś ślepa? W ostatnim liście byłaś bardzo tajemnicza, Lily. - Alice co prawda miała już pewne podejrzenia, ale wolała zapytać Lily i zobaczyć co powie na ten temat.

Zaś Lily zastanawiała się co powiedzieć. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Severusem.

_\- Nie mogą o nas wiedzieć, prawda? - zapytała Lily. Severus słyszał w jej głosie cień żalu. Też nie chciał wplątywać się w kolejną tajemnicę, ale nie mieli wyboru. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Severus po kręcił głową.__\- Niestety. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla nas obojga. Gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział, mógłby wykorzystać cię przeciwko mnie i na odwrót.__\- Wiem. A jeśli ktoś się domyśli? Alice czy Remus nie są głupi.__\- Jeżeli wiesz, żemożesz im zaufać, powiedz prawdę.__\- Ufam im._

\- Lily? Wszystko dobrze? - Alice pstryknęła palcami przed oczami przyjaciółki. Lily wróciła do rzeczywistości.

\- Tak, Alice. Wszystko w porządku.

\- To jak?Powieszmi, o co chodzi? - Alice nagle przyszła do głowy pewna myśl. - Jeśli coś ci zrobił, to powiedz choć słowo, a obiecuję ci, że Frank w kajdanach zaprowadzi Snape'a do Azkabanu... - zagrożenie Alice było bardzo realne.

\- Nic mi nie zrobił, Alice. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - Lily nagle uderzyła ironia sytuacji. Jej przyjaciółka wyszła za aurora. Ona sama wyszła za aurora, po to, by rzucić go dla Śmierciożercy, który nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o podniesieniu na nią ręki. Drwina losu! Lily zaśmiała się. Ale nie był to radosny śmiech. To był cynizm.

-Olśnisz mnie, co jest takie zabawne,Lily? - zapytała niecierpliwie Pani Longbottom .

\- Cóż za ironia! Wyszłam za aurora,który okazał większym dupkiem,niż sądziłam,a potem zakochałam się w Śmierciożercy, który jest gotowy za mnie umrzeć. - powiedziała nagle Lily. Alice wpierwszejchwili nie zrozumiała pełnego sensu tego zdania.

\- Nikt nie spodziewał się tego po Potterze, Lily. Wszyscy uważali go za wspaniałego aurora i wzorowego... Że co?! - ogłuszenie Alice byłoprzekomiczne. - Chwila, chwila... Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? Powiedziałaś, że zakochałaś się w Śmierciożercy?! - Lily spodziewała się tego.

\- Tak właśnie powiedziałam. - potwierdził spokojnie Lily. - Kocham Severusa Snape'a. - powiedziała wprost. Alice przez chwilę milczała, patrząc na przyjaciółkę szeroko otwartymi oczami,naśladując rybkę wyjętą z wody. Musiała poświęcić chwilę, by przetworzyć tę informację.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem. - Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Alice, czy naprawdę mam ci tłumaczyć co się dzieje, gdy spotka się dwoje ludzi, którzy...

\- Przecież wiesz, Lily, że nie o to mi chodzi. - Alice bezceremonialnie przerwała przyjaciółce. - Mam na myśli, że jeszcze miesiąc temu nie chciałaś nawet o nim słyszeć, a teraz mówisz mi, że go _kochasz_! - dla Alice było to nie do pojęcia. Chociaż po tajemniczości ostatnich listów Lily, jej zagadkowych uśmiechach i ukradkowych spojrzeniach na Snape'a przelotnie przyszło jej to do głowy. Jednak zakwalifikowała to do rzeczy abstrakcyjnych. Ale teraz, gdy usłyszała to od Lily wprost nie mogła tego pojąć.

\- Wiem, Alice, ale przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło... - I Lily zaczęła opowiadać przyjaciółce od początku swojego pobytu wPrinceManor.

Gdy każda z jej rozmów z Severusem kończyła się kłótnią. Jak spędzała sama czas w bibliotece. Powiedziała jej o pokoju i zamkniętych drzwiach. Nie uszło uwadze Lily potępiające spojrzenie Alice, kiedy usłyszała, że otworzyła drzwi, mimo wiedzy, że powinna tego nie robić. Niepowiedziała,co było w pokoju,bo nie sądziła, że Severus doceniłby fakt, że Alice wie o jego trudnym dzieciństwie.

Zwierzyła się przyjaciółce ze swojego lęku. Opowiedziała o boginie Jamesa Pottera, którego spotkała. Lily doskonale widziała gniew wyryty na twarzy Alice, skierowany w wiadomą osobę. A potem zjawił się Severus, pokonując bogina i rozmawiając z nią.

Słowem nie wspomniała o wizycie Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Lily wiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć tego Alice, chociaż jest godna zaufania, bo to może zagrozić im wszystkim. Poza tym byłoby to dla niej za dużo informacji. Już wystarczy, że wie Remus.

Tak więc pomijając fakt o nieoficjalnych członkach Zakonu, Lily przeszła do jej kolejnego wydarzenia, mianowicie jej kłótni z Severusem, po tym, jak złapał ją w zamkniętym pokoju. Alice wyglądała na złą, tylko Lily nie wiedziała na kogo i jednocześnie zaskoczoną, chyba z faktu, że nie wyrzucił ją z dworu. Alesceptycyzmnadal nie opuszczał jej twarzy.

Potem nastąpiło wezwanie Severusa. Lily opowiedziała jaka zła była i jak poszła do pokoju się spakować z zamiarem odejścia, ale coś ją zatrzymało, z jakiegoś powodu nie pozwalając odejść. Potem późno w nocy wrócił Severus. Perliste łzy błyszczały w oczach Lily, grożąc upadkiem, gdyopowiadała, jak zobaczyła go,ledwo stojącego na nogach, z nietypową bladością na twarzy i szatach przesiąkniętych krwią. Alice bladła słysząc, w jakim był stanie. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie widziała go po torturach u Czarnego Pana, bo nigdy nie pokazywał się na spotkaniu Zakonu w takim stanie, niechcąc, by inni widzieli jego słabość.Teraz dotarł do niej ogrom pracy, jakiwykonuje dla nich, szpiegując.I jak każdego dnia ryzykuje swoje życie.

Lilyopowiadała,jak się czuła.Jak była przy jego łóżku całą noc. Jak bała się, że może umrzeć i jaką ulgę poczuła, gdy wreszcie się obudził. A potem mu wybaczyła. Następnie wszystko było dobrze. Zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać, przestali się kłócić. Opowiadała jak Severus bronił jej przed Potterem. Wszystko wydawało się dobrze. Lily zaczęła rozmyślać, dlaczego właściwie zwrócił się przeciwko Voldemortowi.

A potem Lilyopowiedziała, jak przypadkiem znalazła list ipomyślała, że jest on od innej kobiety. Alice lekko sięuśmiechnęłasłuchając, jak Lily się czuła imogła przysiąc, że słyszała nutę zazdrości w jej głosie.

Następnie Severus wpadł na pomysł gry "Dwudziestu Pytań". Alice nie mogła się powstrzymać odzapytania, czynie są na to za starzy. Lily odpowiedział, że powiedziała dokładnie to samo, ale nie mogła nie wykorzystać okazji dowiedzenia się pewnych rzeczy. Następnie Alice dowiedziała sięskądjej przyjaciółka wie, jak dobrze tańczy Mistrz Eliksirów. Pani Longbottom widziała podekscytowanie i radość płynącą żywym strumieniem, gdy przyjaciółka opowiadała o ich tańcu. A gdy usłyszała o pocałunku, jej szczęka prawie opadła.

Nie mogła też powstrzymać krótkiego, niekontrolowanego chichotu na wieść, że następnego dnia Severus Snape zniknął w obawie na jej rekcję. W życiu nie pomyślałaby, żektoś, ktoregularnie okłamuje Voldemorta bał się reakcji kobiety na pocałunek.

Potem Lilyopowiedziała, jak powiedział jej,że ją kocha. Alice niemogła zrozumieć, jak mógł to przed nią ukrywać.Była oburzona. Ale potem zrozumiała.Zrobił to,by Lily mogła być szczęśliwa.Nawet z jego szkolnym Nemezis.

\- Był gotowy żyć w cieniu,będąc nieszczęśliwym,byle byś ty była szczęśliwa.- Alice pokręciła głową. - Ja bym tak nie potrafiła. Chyba prędzej skoczyłabym z Wieży Astronomicznej niż wytrzymała patrzenie na Franka z inną kobietą.

\- A Severuswytrzymywałto cały czas. Za każdym razem, gdy widział mnie i Jamesa na spotkaniu Zakonu. - Alice wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. Odezwała się dopiero po chwili milczenia.

\- Wiesz, Lily, gdy pierwszy raz powiedziałaś mi, że kochasz Snape'a myślałam, że oszalałaś albo opiłaś sięAmortencjąi miałam zamiar ci to wybić z głowy. - Alice szczerze przyznała się do swojego postanowienia. Lily powstrzymała prychnięcie. Spodziewała się tego po przyjaciółce. -Lecz gdyopowiedziałaś mi wszystko... Ja doszłam do wniosku, że źle oceniłam Snape'a. Sądziłam, że go znam. Mroczny, wyrachowanyŚlizgon,nieliczącysię z innymi, sympatyk Voldemorta i Czarnej Magii, który oszukuje nas wszystkich. - Lily wcale nie spodobał się ten opis. Już miała otworzyć usta, ale Alice kontynuowała. - Ale teraz, uważam, że tak naprawdę to nikt go nie zna.

\- Nikt nie próbuje, Alice. Wszyscy,pozawąską grupą, oceniają go przez pryzmat Mrocznego Znaku na jego przedramieniu. - Alice po cichu się z nią zgodziła. Widział tego przykład na ostatnim spotkaniu.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że to zagubiony, ale dobry człowiek, któremu w życiu przydarzyło się wiele złego. - powiedziała cicho Alice. - Trochę mi go żal.

\- Nigdy mu tego nie mów. - ostrzegła Lily. - Severus nienawidzi, gdy ktoś się nad nim lituje. Nielubi, nawet gdyja to robię. - Alice uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Wiedziała, że Snape nienawidzi litość. Miała okazję zaobserwować to już w Hogwarcie.

\- A powiedz mi jak Snape... - Alice nie umknęło uwadze lekkie skwaszenie twarzy Lily. Gdy na piątym roku się pokłócili i jej przyjaciółka niechciała go widzieć, Alice zaczęła nazywać go jego nazwiskiem,ale teraz, gdy byli już nie tylko przyjaciółmi, stwierdziła, że dalsza wendeta nie ma sensu. - Jak Severus zareagował, gdypowiedziałaś mu, co do niego czujesz?- Lily samoistnie zachichotała, gdy przed oczami stanął jej obraz zaszokowanej twarzy Severusa. - Domyślam się, że był zaskoczony.

\- Zaskoczony to nie jest właściwe słowo. -sprostowałaLily, nadal się uśmiechając. - Był jak dotknięty Drętwotą. - Alice się zaśmiała.

\- Ogłuszyłaś go bez użycia różdżki. Zdolna jesteś, Lily. - obie kobiety się zaśmiały. - A wyobrażasz sobie minę Pottera? Chyba dostanie zawału!

\- Nie może się dowiedzieć, Alice! Nikt nie może! - rozbawienie Lily zmieniło się w powagę. - Jeśli doszłoby to do niewłaściwych osób...

\- Zagroziłoby to wam obojgu. - dokończyła Alice trochę smutno. Ryzyko nie było warte widoku miny Pottera. - Możesz być pewna, Lily, że nikt się ode mnie nie dowie.

\- Dziękuję ci, Alice. Nawet niewiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy.- Lily naprawdę była wdzięczna Alice. - Póki Severus szpieguje, nasz związek musi pozostać tajemnicą. - powiedziała boleśnie Lily. Alice zdawała się widzieć smutek przyjaciółki.

\- A właściwie, gdzie jest Severus? - Lily wygięła rozbawiona wargi.

\- Odwiedza przyszłych mugolskichstudentów, bywyjaśnić, że ich listy nie są żartem. - rudowłosa kobieta świadomie zacytowała Severusa.

\- Chyba,żeby ich przerazić,by nie przychodzilidoHogwartu. - parsknęła Alice. Mistrz Eliksirów bez specjalnego wysiłku potrafił przerażać ludzi. Miał w tym wprawę. Albo i dar.

\- Oh, nie! Przecież w Hogwarcie nie czeka ich nic strasznego. - powiedziała chytrze Lily. - W każdym razie od niego samego. - obie kobiety się roześmiały.

\- Zastanawiam się jakim cudem uczniowie z nim wytrzymują. Ztego, cowiem czerpie diabelną przyjemność z obrażania uczniów.

\- Musimy się kiedyś wybrać do niego na lekcje, a wszystkiego się dowiemy.

Od odejścia Lily, wPotterManorbyło zadziwiająco cicho. Właściciel Dworu spędzał praktycznie całe dniepozadomem, a gdy wracał to późną nocą i od razu kładł się spać. Czasem nawet w ogóle nie wracał do domu.

Nawet po wprowadzeniu sięFelicity, w Dworze panowała cicha i ponura atmosfera, bo nowa Pani Domu nie miała wielu znajomych, których mogłaby zaprosić.

Dziś jednak było inaczej. Cały dom aż trząsł się w posadach, a hałasobudziłby umarłego na pobliskim cmentarzu,gdyby nie zaklęcia uciszające wokół posiadłości. Po wejściu do salonu można orzec, że przetoczyło się przez niego tornado.

Wszędzie walały się książki i potłuczone szkło. Ramki ze zdjęciami leżały w kawałkach na podłodze, a w osmolonych ścianach były pęknięcia. Przez jedną krzyżowały się opalone linie. Fotele i meble były poprzewracane, a skóra na kanapie popękana i popalona, jakby ktoś drapał po niejscyzorykiem i gasił na niej nie tylko papierosy, ale całe pochodnie. Żyrandol leżał roztrzaskany na podłodze. Stolik do kawy był przełamany w pół. Jedyne źródło światła to kominek, który był we względnie dobrym stanie w stosunku do reszty salonu, nie licząc popękanej jednej kolumny i tlący się dywan, araczejto, coz niego zostało.

A na środku tego zamieszania stał James Potter z różdżką w zaciśniętej ręce. Zmięta koszula był odpiętaprzy szyi, nosząc na sobie ciemniejsze plamy z potu oraz przypalenia i rozdarcia w kilku miejscach. Jego włosybyły w większym nieładzie,niż jest to normalne. Mężczyzna był czerwony na twarzy ispocony od wysiłku, ale nadal wściekły. A oczy błyszczały tłumioną furią iszaleństwem, jakiegonigdy tam nie było.

Na kogo?

Na swoją byłą żonę!

Prowadza się z tym Śmierciożercą, Snape'em. Twierdzi, że to jejprzyjaciel, w coJames poważnie wątpił. Mieszka u niego. Ktowie, co robią jak są sami!Jak ona śmie tak kalać jego nazwisko?! Miała wszystko, wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć wnioski z jego lekcji i nadal byliby szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Ale nie! Lily Potter... Cholera! EVANS musiała wszystko zepsuć.

James nadal uważał, że Lily należy do NIEGO. Nie odda jej NIKOMU. Jest jegoWŁASNOŚCIĄ, od kiedyzłożyła podpis na akcie ślubu i tak też pozostanie. Nie ważne, że ona się z nim rozwiodła. James nie uznał tego rozwodu i nigdytegonie zrobi. On jest Potterem. Iwszystko, conależy do niego lub czegopożąda, będzie jego.Nawet Lily, nawet jeśli miałby zmusić ją do tego. Nauczy ją tejmiłości, jeślibędzie musiał.

ASmarkeruspożałuje, że się wtrącił. Jeśli nie nauczył się lekcji w Hogwarcie, zrobi to teraz. Ten brudnyŚmierciożercadostanieto, na cozasłużył. James dziwił się jakim cudem Dumbledore mu zaufał i dlaczego nadal trzyma go w Zakonie.Skąddyrektor wie, że ich nie zdradzi? Jeśli zdradził Voldemorta, może zrobić to samo z nimi!

Dosięgnie go zemsta Jamesa Pottera. Najniższy krąg piekła jest dla zdrajców, takich jak Snape. A Lily dołączy do niego za swoją.

**Następny rozdział: "35. Biały kruk"****Bye!**


	35. 35 Biały kruk

Następne dni minęły spokojnie. Lily i Severus spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu na rozmowach. Wspominali dawne lata i nadrabiali utracone chwile. Ale czasem po prostu siedzieli razem w milczeniu, obserwując naturę lub płonący w kominku ogień.

Lily uwielbiała te chwile, gdy siedzieli razem na balkonie, patrząc na zachód słońca przeradzający błękit nieba w grafit, rozświetlony przez księżyc i tysiące gwiazd. Severus zawijający na palec koniec jednego z pasm jej kasztanowo rudych włosów, ona była przytulona do jego boku, słysząc równomiernie bicie serca, które wiele razy działało, jak kołysanka układająca do snu. Severus kilka razy musiał przynosić ją do łóżka do jej pokoju, bo nie miał serca ją obudzić.

Spędzali tak każdy wieczór. Stało się to ich tradycją. Lily nigdy nie czuła się szczęśliwsza. Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem mogła funkcjonować wcześniej. Bez Severusa.

Kiedy była z Jamesem, zawsze czuła, że czegoś jej brakuje. Gdzieś w jej wnętrzu kryła się pustka, której nic nie potrafiło wypełnić. Teraz jej nie było. Zupełnie tak jakby stara rana na jej sercu się zrosła i nie pozostał po niej ślad.

Sam Severus również czuł się szczęśliwie. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat nie był samotny w ciemności. Lily była jego światłem. Kiedyś odległe i blade jak gwiazdy. Teraz jasne i bliskie. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak siedziała obok niego, a jej piękne, zielone oczy oglądały świat. Ciężar jej głowy na jego piersi wcale nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie, rozgrzewa jego serce. Chciał, by już zawsze był blisko niego.

\- Sev! - Lily machająca mu ręką przed oczami, wzbudziła go z zamyślenia. - Znów odpłynąłeś. Coś się stało? - Severus podniósł filiżankę kawy.

\- Muszę cię dziś opuścić, Lily. Już nie długo zaczyna się rok szkolny i mam trochę pracy w Hogwarcie. - tak naprawdę Severus wcale nie chciał jej zostawiać, ale praca nie wykona się sama.

\- Rozumiem, Sev. Zobaczymy się wieczorem? - Severus odłożył pustą filiżankę i wstał. Lily uczyniła to samo.

\- Albus planuje na wieczór spotkanie Zakonu. Wrócę i pójdziemy razem. - Lily wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Będę czekać. - powiedziała, przytulając czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

\- Zawsze to robisz. - odparł Severus, obejmując Lily ramionami.

\- A ty zawsze przychodzisz. - Lily uśmiechnęła się, gdy mężczyzna pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Lily.

\- Do zobaczenia, Sev. - Lily została sama w salonie, gdy Severus zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach. Kobieta po chwili bezczynnego stania, usiadła w swoim ulubionym fotelu.

\- Accio pamiętnik! - po kilku sekundach z piętra przyleciała granatowa książka z białym szkicem łani na okładce. Lily otworzyła pamiętnik na następnej wolnej stronie i po wpisaniu daty zaczęła swój wpis.

Dziś zostałam sama w rezydencji. Sev musiał iść do Hogwartu, przygotować się na nowy rok szkolny. Co prawda poszedł ledwo kilka minut temu, a ja już za nim tęsknię. Teraz już wiem, jak się czuła mama, gdy tata wyjeżdżał na te coroczne, dwutygodniowe szkolenia do Oxford.

Profesor Dumbledore zaplanował spotkanie Zakonu na dziś wieczór. Może pojawiły się jakieś nowe informacje o Mary. Mam nadzieję, że się znalazła albo przynajmniej nic jej nie jest. Martwię się o nią. Jest moją przyjaciółką.

Na ostatnim spotkaniu Potter przyprowadził tę malowaną wiedźmę, Felicity. Ale ma tupet! I jeszcze śmiał podejść do mnie, by przedstawić mi tę swoją kochanicę! Oboje nie mają za grosz wstydu. Obym dziś nie musiała ich oglądać. Chociaż "nadzieja matką głupich". Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Mimo że ich widok razem nadal boli, zniosę to. Severus będzie tam razem ze mną. Z nim obok jestem w stanie przetrwać wszystko.

Zastanawiam się jakim cudem wcześniej nie zauważyłam, że Potter jest takim dupkiem. Mówią "miłość bywa ślepa", ale przecież to nie była miłość. Moja miłość chodzi w czarnych szatach, ma hebanowe włosy i onyksowe oczy, które patrzą na mnie z ciepłem i czułością. Zawsze wie, kiedy coś mnie dręczy. Jest przy mnie, gdy tego potrzebuję. Zna mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek...

Lily zatrzymała się w połowie, przygryzając końcówkę pióra. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Znowu zaczynała opisywać Severusa w połowie kolejnego wpisu. Czy tak zachowuje się ktoś zakochany? Myśli o drugiej osobie o każdej porze dnia i nocy?

\- Co jest takiego zabawnego w zwykłym dzienniku? - Lily podskoczyła na fotelu, a pamiętnik wypadł jej z rąk na dźwięk drugiego głosu. Ale uspokoiła się, widząc swojego gościa.

\- Na Merlina. Nie rób tego więcej, Bello. - Bellatriks zachichotała, zadowolona z efektów swojego nagłego pojawienia się. Kobieta usiadła na drugim fotelu, odganiając z twarzy niesforne loki.

\- Jak widać nie tylko Severus posiada zdolności do straszenia ludzi. - Bella była z siebie zadowolona. Lily uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Narcyza naprawdę miała rację, mówiąc, że jej siostra czasem naprawdę zachowuje się jak dziecko.

\- I oboje się z tego cieszycie. - dodała Lily, uspokajając szalejące serce.

\- Reakcje zaskoczonych ludzi bywają zabawne.

\- Och, naprawdę? - zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędziła z Mistrzem Sarkazmu i Ironii.

\- A jak wasza dwójka? - Bella wydawała się naprawdę ciekawa.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy o to pytają? - Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Tak dobrze ich znali czy to było tak widać?

\- Może dlatego, że każdy czeka, aż wreszcie sobie to powiecie. - stwierdziła Pani Lestrange, wzruszając ramionami. Lily zauważyła, że Narcyza była bardziej powściągliwa, jeśli chodzi takie rzeczy. I chociaż mogło, że Bella nie ma hamulców, czarownica doskonale wiedział, co mówi.

\- Chyba tylko my pozostawaliśmy nieświadomi. - mruknęła Lily.

\- Jak widać. A więc jak? Musiałaś to z Severusa wydusić czy sam ci powiedział?

\- W zasadzie to trochę przyparłam go do muru, ale nie musiałam grzebać mu w głowie, jeśli to masz na myśli. A właściwie to skąd wiesz...? - Bella westchnęła.

\- Nasz piątka zna się wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć, kiedy z kimś jest coś nie tak. To samo tyczy się Severusa. Może utrzymywać tę swoją fasadę zimnego drania, ale my i tak jesteśmy w stanie go przejrzeć. - wyjaśniła po prostu Bella. Była to szczera prawda.

\- To znaczy, że twój mąż i jego brat też wiedzą? - Lily z niewidomego powodu poczuła mały skurcz w żołądku. Bellatriks, Narcyzę i Lucjusza już znała. Czuła wobec nich nić zaufania. Ale braci Lestrange nawet nie widziała na oczy od czasu Hogwartu. Oczywiście wiedziała, że Severus im ufa, ale ona ich nie zna. Bellatriks zauważyła jej nie wygodę.

\- Nie martw się, Lily. Rudolf i Rebastan nic nie zdradzą. Inaczej sama dopilnuje, by byli zmuszeni do końca życia nosić gorset. - Lily prychnęła. Na miejscu Rebastana i Rudolfa byłaby ostrożna, bo zagrożenie było realne. - Słyszałam o zniknięciu MacDonald. Wiadomo coś? - Lily pokręciła bezradnie głową. Nie kłopotała się pytaniem skąd wie. Domyśliła, że Severus powiedział albo dowiedziała się z Ministerstwa.

\- Nie. To zupełnie jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Lily westchnęła ciężko, zanim kontynuowała. - Większa część Zakonu uważa, że stoją za tym Śmierciożercy, mimomimo że Severus temu zaprzecza. A ja poważne wątpię, by mieli coś z tym wspólnego. - Lily wierzyła Severusowi. Wiedziała, że gdyby coś wiedział, powiedziałby jej.

\- U nas nie było o porwaniu nawet wzmianki. Gdyby ktokolwiek ze Śmierciożerców to zrobił, ktoś coś by wiedział. - powiedziała Bella, marszcząc brwi. - Przyjaźnicie się?

\- Z Mary? Może nie jesteśmy tak blisko, jak z Alice, ale tak. Od pierwszego roku dzieliłyśmy razem akademik. Martwię się o nią. - Lily naprawdę była zmartwiona zniknięciem przyjaciółki.

\- Na dzisiejszym spotkaniu może się czegoś dowiesz. - Bella usilnie próbowała podtrzymać drugą czarownicę na duchu. Co prawda nie znała Mary MacDonald, ale nadal trochę martwiła się o nią. To zniknięcie było bardzo tajemnicze. Brak śladów, światków, czegokolwiek. Tak jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Lily pokiwała głową, ale nie mogła powstrzymać skrzywienia.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że jej nie będzie? - Bellatriks odwróciła głowę zainteresowana.

\- Kogo? - Nie smak Lily się pogłębił, widoczny na jej twarzy.

\- Potter postanowił przyprowadzić tę swoją kochanicę na ostatnie spotkanie. - Lily powstrzymała się od opisania kochanki swojego byłego męża bardziej kolorowym słownictwem.

\- Że co?! - oburzenie Bellatriks był poniekąd zrozumiałe. - Ośmielił się przyprowadzić... Ale on ma tupet!

\- To samo powiedziałam mu, gdy przyszedł mi ją przedstawić. - powiedziała Lily, tonem jakby rozmawiała o pogodzie, piorunując wzrokiem okno przed sobą. Bella otworzyła usta z oburzenia.

\- Wiesz, Lily, zawsze miałam Pottera za bezczelnego aroganta z bogatej rodziny, ale teraz przeszedł sam siebie. - Lily zaśmiała się zimno. Coś, co zupełnie nie pasowało do jej natury.

\- Dlatego mam nadzieję, że dziś nie będę musiała jej oglądać, bo nie wiem, czy będę umieć się powstrzymać od przypadkowego rzucenia na któregoś z nich jakiegoś uroczego zaklęcia. - Lily przez chwilę pozwoliła, by jej temperament powoli zaczął podchodzić do punktu wrzenia.

\- Chciałabym to widzieć. - Bella wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z tego pomysłu i jednocześnie zawiedzioną, że nie będzie dane jej tego zobaczyć. - A jak zareagowali na to inni obecni? - Lily głośno wypuściła powietrze.

\- Część była oburzona tak jak ty, a inni wyglądali, jakby byli ciekawi mojej reakcji. Może mieli nadzieję na zobaczenie jakieś ciekawej rozmowy, ale niestety nie spełniłam ich oczekiwań. Profesor Dumbledore nie wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego. - Bella zmarszczyła brwi, a jej kręcone włosy trochę opadły na jej czoło.

\- Okularnik musiał mieć dobry argument, by została przyjęta do Zakonu. - Lily prychnęła, słysząc przezwisko.

\- Też tak sądzę. - Między dwoma kobietami nastała chwila milczenia. Lily wyglądała na bardzo zamyśloną. W głowie przeglądała listę klątw, jakimi mogłaby uraczyć najnowszy nabytek Zakonu.

\- Nad czym tak intensywnie myślisz?

\- Zastanawiam się nad jakimś miłym zaklęciem. - na ustach Bellatriks pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, a w oku błysnął promyk szaleństwa, który wcześniej Lily by przeraził. Teraz już nie.

\- Znam kilka takich zaklęć jeszcze z Hogwartu. Pamiętam, gdy na czwartym roku, Valeria Goyle, której podobał się Rudolf, próbowała jakoś zaprosić go do Hogsmeade, ale on już był umówiony ze mną. Dzień wcześniej zaczarowała moje pióro i wszystko, co pisałam, zamieniało się w obelgi nauczycieli. Dostałam wtedy szlaban na wyjście. Valeria liczyła, że Rudolf mimo to pójdzie do wioski, ale ten został ze mną. Późnej się na niej zemściłam, gdy przy śniadaniu wlałam do jej soku z dyni eliksir wielosokowy z piórem puchacza. Do tej pory pamiętam, jak krzyczała, biegając po Wielkiej Sali, gubiąc pióra. Potem musiała siedzieć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, aż przestała pluć pierzem. - Bella do tej pory czerpała diabelną przyjemność z tego wspomnienia. Lily nie mogła się nie zaśmiać, gdy wyobraziła sobie obrazek krzyżówki sowy i Ślizgonki. Może wspólnymi siłami uda im się wymyślić jakieś urocze zaklęcie?

\- Cześć, Lily! - po wejściu na Grimmauld Place 12, Lily została przywitana przez jak zwykle tryskającą energią Alice.

\- Witaj, Alice! - Lily oddała uścisk przyjaciółki. - Jesteś w doskonałym humorze. Co się stało? - Alice prawie skakała z podekscytowania. Stojący za Lily, Severus niemal przewrócił oczami.

\- Mają wieści o Mary! - oczy Lily rozbłysły.

\- To cudownie, Alice! Co wiadomo? - podekscytowanie Alice udzieliło się także Lily.

\- Dowiemy się dopiero podczas spotkania. - Alice wydęła wargi. Wyglądała jak dziecko, które musi poczekać na prezent. Zaraz jednak jej mina zrzedła. - I to tylko z dobrych wiadomości.

\- To znaczy? - Lily i Severus podzielili się identycznym spojrzeniem, myśląc dokładnie o tym samym.

\- Przyszedł Potter w towarzystwie Felicity. Zaszyli się w bibliotece. - Lily zwęziła usta w wąską linię, a Severus zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Jemu również się to nie podobało. Nie to, że obchodzi go, co robi Potter. Niech sobie przyprowadza, kogo chce. Ale widział przebłysk bólu w oczach Lily, gdy widziała ich razem. Nie dziwił się jej. Jeszcze nie dawno to ona była na miejscu tej malowanej wiedźmy. Potter szybko zastąpił sobie miejsce Lily.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej. - mruknął Severus. Alice chyba dopiero teraz zarejestrowała jego obecność.

\- Severusie Snape musimy porozmawiać. - oświadczyła poważne Pani Longbottom. Severus uniósł tylko brew.

\- Słucham. - Alice spojrzała na Lily.

\- Lily, dasz nam chwilę? - rudowłosa kobieta przymknęła na moment oczy. Miała podejrzenie co do tej rozmowy.

\- Alice, proszę...

\- Przyrzekam, że twój przyjaciel powróci w nie naruszonym stanie. - obiecała uroczystoście Alice, ignorując prychnięcie Mistrza Eliksirów. Sam Severus był już niemal pewny co do tematu tej pogawędki. Jego podejrzenia stały się pewne w chwili, gdy usłyszał specyficzny nacisk na słowo "przyjaciel".

Lily niechętnie powędrowała do kuchni, zostawiając Severusa i Alice w korytarzu. Severus machnięciem różdżki otoczył ich zaklęciem prywatności. Gdy tylko skończył Pani Longbottom od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, kilka dni temu rozmawiałam z Lily, która wszystko mi powiedziała. - Severus w milczeniu zastanawiał się co ma na myśli mówiąc "wszystko", ale nie odezwał się słowem. Zamiast tego utrzymywał twarz gładką, słuchając co ma do powodzenia Gryfonka. - Przyznaję otwarcie, że na początku byłam co do tego związku sceptycznie nastawiona i miałam zamiar wybić to jej z głowy. - Severus nie spodziewał się innej reakcji niż ta, więc nie był zdziwiony. - Jednak po poznaniu pewnych faktów stwierdziłam, że źle cię oceniłam. - brew czarnowłosego czarodzieja podskoczyła. - Ale sam wiesz, że po tym, co się stało na piątym roku, nie miałam powodu, żeby ci ufać. - dodała Alice w ramach wyjaśnienia. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Lecz teraz, gdy Lily powiedziała mi, że cię kocha, chcę mieć tylko pewność, że nie jest to jakaś gra i jej nie oszukujesz. - w pierwszej chwili Severus poczuł gniew na tak podłe oskarżenie i już otwierał usta, by wygłosić jakąś ciętą uwagę, ale powstrzymał się. Alice nie wyglądała, jakby chciała go obrazić i on o tym wiedział. Po prostu martwiła się o przyjaciółkę. Severus westchnął, przeczesując ręką czarne włosy.

\- Mogę zapewnić cię, Alice, że to nie jest żadna "gra" i nigdy nie oszukałbym Lily w taki sposób. - zapewnił uroczyście Mistrz Eliksirów. Skoro Alice zaczęła używać jego imienia, to on też mógł. Severus był powściągliwym człowiekiem, jeśli chodzi o ujawnianie swoich emocji, więc mówienie o swoich uczuciach przed kimś nie było dla niego łatwe. - Jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą we wszechświecie i kocham ją całym sercem. - Alice przyglądała się chwilę Ślizgonowi, przechylając głowę na bok. Severus czuł się jak ciekawy okaz składnika eliksiru.

\- Przez cały ten czas? - zapytała cicho, uważnie obserwując czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

\- Zawsze. - powiedział Snape. Jedno, proste słowo, a wyrażające więcej niż tysiąc. Wyrażające wszystko, co Alice chciała wiedzieć. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Teraz wiem wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. - oświadczyła czarownica. - Jestem pewna, że będzie z tobą szczęśliwa, Severusie. - Alice zostawiła trochę oszołomionego Severusa, który za chwilę do niej dołączył i weszła do kuchni, gdzie była zgromadzona już większość Zakonu. Lily rozmawiała z Molly. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się, widząc wchodzącą dwójkę przyjaciół. Severus nadal wyglądał na trochę ogłuszonego, co nieco ją rozbawiło. Mało kto potrafił zaskoczyć Mistrza Eliksirów, więc Alice śmiało mogła ubiegać się o medal.

Severus zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce obok Dumbledore. Dostał już od Alice błogosławieństwo związku jego i Lily, ale naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to zabawne, czy nie. Jeszcze nie dawno, gdyby ktokolwiek próbował tak z nim rozmawiać, na pewno nie przerwałby już na samym początku i wygłosiłby jakiś wredny komentarz, odchodząc. Ale teraz... Co Lily z nim robiła?

Nagle miejsce obok niego zostało zajęte i to nie przez Lily. Severus obrócił głowę w bok, po to, by spojrzeć na uśmiechniętego wilkołaka, który ignorował spiczaste spojrzenie Syriusza.

\- Lily wygląda na zadowoloną. - odezwał się cicho Remus, wskazując wzrokiem pewną rudowłosą czarownicę po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Mów co chcesz, Lupin, zanim twój zapchlony przyjaciel zacznie warczeć i rozszarpie mnie wzrokiem. - Severus Snape nie był cierpliwym człowiekiem. Remus nie skomentował obrazy przyjaciela. Już dawno się przyzwyczaił, że ten Mistrz Eliksirów czerpie diabelną przyjemność z obrażania innych i to się raczej nie zmieni w tym stuleciu.

\- Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że przemyślałem to, co się ostatnio dowiedziałem i można na mnie liczyć. - obaj wiedzieli czym są niedopowiedziane informacje. Severus tylko kiwnął głową. - I mówię też o tym, o czym nikt z was mi nie powiedział. - Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na wilkołaka z mieszaniną zaintrygowania. Remus dyskretnie wskazał wzrokiem Lily i uniósł brew. W jednej chwili Severus zrozumiał, co drugi czarodziej ma na myśli.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Lupin. - odpowiedzią Mistrz Eliksirów, rzucając mu morderczo — ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił wzrok. Remus zachichotał pod nosem, ale odpuścił.

\- Oczywiście, Severusie. - po czym opuścił krzesło i poszedł zająć swoje miejsce, gdyż pojawił się Dumbledore. Chwilę późnej Lily usiadła na miejscu zajmowanym wcześniej przez Remusa. O czymkolwiek rozmawiała z Molly, musiało być zabawne, bo kobieta była rozbawiona.

\- Alice nie była zbyt bezpośrednia? - zapytała cicho Lily, tak by tylko on to usłyszał. Mina Severusa powiedziała jej, że właśnie tak było.

\- Bardziej niż bym sobie tego życzył. - Lily tylko zerknęła krótko na Alice, zanim pokręciła głową. Mogła się tego spodziewać.

Lily rozejrzała się po kuchni. Było mało osób. Tylko ci najbardziej związani ze sprawą. Longbottomowie, Syriusz, Remus, Marlena, Weasley'e, bracia Prewett, Moody, Kingsley, Abertforth. No i Potter z jego panną. O wilku mowa. James dumnie jak paw wszedł do kuchni za rękę z Felicity, upewniając się, że każdy to widzi. Przelotnie Lily zastanawiała się, czy z ją też tak prowadzał, jak pupilka na smyczy.

\- Dobry wieczór, moi Drodzy. Może przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Otóż mamy trop w sprawie zaginięcia Mary MacDonald. - Lily na powrót skupiła się na dyrektorze tak jak wszyscy inni. Nikt nie zauważył małej zmarszczki na czole brunetki, siedzącej za rękę z Jamesem Potterem. - Ostatni raz była widziana w Dziurawym Kotle, skąd, według Barmana udała się do Alei Knockturnu. - Osoby, które dobrze ją znały, w tym Lily zmarszczyły brwi. Po co Mary miałaby się udać do Alei Knockturnu? To bez sensu.

\- Istnieje możliwość, że tam ktoś ją porwał? - zapytała Marlena, której pomysł wizyty Mary na Knockturnie ni w ząb nie pasował. Znała ją najlepiej. Mary nigdy dobrowolnie nie zapuściłaby się na tę ulicę. Pełno tam było pijanych czarodziejów, szmalcowników, oszustów i złodziei, fascynatów Czarnej Magii.

\- To nie wszystko. - kontynuował Dumbledore. - Świadkowie widzieli jak wchodziła do sklepu Borgina i Bergsa i jak stamtąd wychodziła. Późnej się aportowała i tu nasz trop się kończy. - Lily była zdezorientowana. Czego Mary miałaby szukać u Borgina i Bergsa? Można tam nabyć wiele niedozwolonych i mrocznych przedmiotów. To do niej niepodobne. Może miała kłopoty, o których nic nikomu nie powiedziała?

\- Wysłałem tam agenta, by wybadał, czego McDonald tam szukała. - odezwał się Moody, który jak widać, wcześniej był już wtajemniczony.

\- I co? - zapytała Lily, gdy Moody milczał dłużej niż to konieczne.

\- Szukała pewnej rzadkiej książki, a konkretnie W sieci imperatyw. Klątwy umysłu. Pióra Eloise Finder. - Severus i Syriusz rzucili Dumbledore'owi identyczne spojrzenie. Po co Mary MacDonald potrzebna była książka, z której urok rzucono na Pottera?

\- Po co Mary taka książka? - Alice była zdezorientowana. Nie tylko ona. Lily także. Zaś Severus miał kilka teorii, którymi miał zamiar podzielić się z dyrektorem przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Znalazła ją? - zapytał Severus neutralnie, zwracając do Szalonookiego.

\- Nie. Ta książka należy do białych kruków czarodziejskiej literatury. - Moody nie powiedział nic nowego. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Black posiadał tę książkę. Severus zanotował sobie, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma jej przypadkiem w zbiorach biblioteki Prince Manor. Jeśli tak, rozwiązywało to problem z niekompletną recepturą antidotum.

**Następny rozdział: "36. Stare rany"****Bye!**


	36. 36 Stare rany

\- To wszystko na dziś. Syriuszu, Remusie i Severusie zostańcie chwilę. - wspomniana przez dyrektora trójka nie ruszyła się z miejsca, podczas gdy inni wstali, wychodząc z pokoju. Lily rzuciła im krótkie spojrzenie, ale wyszła wraz z resztą bez słowa.

\- A więc wszystko zaczyna...

\- Ciszej, Lupin! - Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcia prywatności, zanim ktokolwiek inny się odezwał.

\- To paranoja! - Syriusz był raczej złośliwie rozbawiony ostrożnością kolegi z Zakonu.

\- Nazywaj to, jak chcesz, Black, ale ta"paranoja"zbyt wiele razy uratował mi życie. - warknął podwójny agent, zamykając Syriuszowi usta.

\- Porwanie Mary zaczyna się chyba wiązać z klątwą rzuconą na Jamesa. - odezwał się Remus, zanim Syriusz ponownie otworzył usta.

\- Nie"chyba", ale na pewno się łączy. - oznajmił pewnie Mistrz Eliksirów. - To nie przypadek, że MacDonald szuka książki, w której jest zapisana klątwa rzucona na Pottera, a zaraz potem rozpływa się w powietrzu. - Dumbledore pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

\- Severus ma rację. Pytanie tylko, co takiego dowiedziała się Mary, że ktoś postanowił ją porwać. - powiedział dyrektor, gładząc z zamyśleniu brodę.

\- Możewiedziała, kto przeklął Jamesa ina własną rękę szukała jej rozwiązania? - Severus pomyślał, że Black jednak posiada jakieś komórki mózgowe, ale używa ich tylko wtedy, gdy to naprawdę konieczne, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- To prawdopodobne. Ale wszystko sprowadza się do tajemniczego adwersarza, którego tożsamości nie znamy. - podsumował Remus, składając ręce na stole.

\- Macie jakieś propozycje? - i po tym pytaniu Dumbledore nastała cisza, bo każdy z obecnych mężczyzn milczał. Nikt nie miał pomysłu. - Rozumiem, że nie ma.

\- Ktokolwiek to jest, bardzo dobrze zaciera po sobie ślady, Albusie. - odezwał się Severus, pochylając do przodu. - Doskonale zna nasze ruchy i przez to jest dwa kroki do przodu.

\- Co sugerujesz, Snape? - zapytał Syriusz, opierając się o oparcie krzesła, lekko je przechylając. Głowa Domu Blacków był tak skupiony na śledztwie w sprawie przeklęcia przyjaciela, że nie koncentrował się na swojej niechęci do Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Że ten ktoś jest wśród nas. - oświadczył Severus prosto. - I wszystko doskonale przemyślał.

Lily zamknęła za sobą drzwi, wychodząc z kuchni GrimmauldPlace i zostawiając grupę czterech czarodziejów samych w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście była ciekawa, po co Dumbledore chciał rozmawiać z akurat tym trzema konkretnymi osobami, ale nie zamierzała pytać. Wiedziała, że Severus jak nie będzie mógł to i tak jej nie powie, choćby on sam bardzo tego chciał. Przewidywała, że tu chodziło o dobro Zakonu.

\- Musimy już się zbierać, Lily. Nie zapomnij do mnie pisać. - Alice i Frank pożegnali się i podobnie jak inni wrócili do swoich domów. Tak więc Lily została sama, nie licząc czterech mężczyzn w kuchni i Stworka, który jak zwykle mruczał pod nosem obraźliwe epitety.

Kobieta niemając nic innego do roboty,poszła do biblioteki,gdzie zaczęła przeglądać tytuły książek. Większość z nich już znała, a przynajmniej się z nimi spotkała. Niektóre powtarzały się z zawartością biblioteki Prince Manor, ale to nic dziwnego. Zdecydowana część zbiorów bibliotecznych starych czarodziejskich rodzin się dublowała.

Lily ściągnęła z półki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć i zaczęła jej przeglądać. Pamiętała jak sama pierwszy raz miała okazję poznać osobiście niektóre z opisanych przez Newta Scamandera zwierząt. Profesor Grubly Plank organizowała lekcje praktyczne i na szczęście nie miała upodobania w tak niebezpiecznych stworzeniach, jak Hagrid, więc nikt nie stracił kończyn na jego zajęciach.

\- A ty jeszcze tutaj? - Lily na moment zatrzymała rękę w połowie ruchu, zanim przewróciła stronę na następną.

\- Czego chcesz, Potter? - zapytała rudowłosa wiedźma chłodnym tonem, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, uparcie oglądając ilustrację przedstawiającą testrala, który nagle stał się bardzo interesujący.

\- Chcemy posiedzieć w bibliotece. - odezwała się Felicity, która stała trzymana przez Pottera w tali. - Sami. - dodała. Nagle Lily gniewnie zatrzasnęła książkę, powodując, że stojąca w drzwiach para podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Oboje odsunęli się z przejścia, myśląc, że rudowłosa kobieta po prostu wyjdzie.

Triumfalny uśmiech jednak zniknął z ich twarzy, gdy Lily zamiast wyjść, ściągnęła z półki inną książkę. Nie miała zamiaru ugiąć się przed kimś takim jak oni, pozwalając się wyrzucić z biblioteki.

\- Mam takie samo prawo być w tej bibliotece jak wy, bo nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był jej właścicielem, Potter. - z rozmysłem ignorowała Felicity,czekając, aż doprowadzi ją to do szału.Stojąca w drzwiach para spojrzała na siebie, zanim Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz. Zawsze jednak uważałem, że biblioteka to w większości miejsce schadzek, a nie nauki.

\- A ja myślałam, że do tego celu wystarczała ci szafka na miotły. - Lily nie odwróciła się,by zobaczyć, jak twarz Jamesa przybierawygląd dojrzałego pomidora. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć równie ciętą ripostą, ale Felicitypowstrzymała go, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu.Brunetka wskazała wzrokiem kanapę na środku pomieszczenia, a potem, stojącą do nich tyłem Lily. James, widząc chytry uśmieszek na jej ustach, pojął jej zamysł i bez sprzeciwu usiadł. Felicity zrobiła to samo, tyle że na jego kolanach, obejmując ręką jego szyję i dłoń zanurzając we włosach. Potter owinął ramię wokół jej tali, a drugą rękę położył na jej kolanie.

\- Co dziś robiłaś ciekawego, gdy mnie nie było? - zapytał James, lustrując ją wzrokiem. Felicity zaczęła uwodzicielsko zawijać pasmo swoich włosów na palecwskazujący.

\- Nic robione bez ciebie nie jest wystarczająco ciekawe, Jamie. - odpowiedziała brunetka ze specjalnie podkreślonym żalem. Lily starała się nie słuchać ich rozmowy, ale było to bardzo trudne, a wręcz niemożliwe w idealnie cichej bibliotece. - Czuję się taka samotna, gdy ciebie nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Ja też Felic... Liczę każdą minutę do spotkania z tobą. - Lily w dalszym ciągu przeglądała książkę, trochę zbyt zamaszyście przerzucając kartki. Puste słowa! Słyszała je setki razy. Lilymiała ochotę zapytać, ilu dziewczynom je mówił,ale ugryzła się w język.

\- Byłam dziś na Pokątnej. - Felicityzaczęła opowiadać, jak spędziła dzisiejszy dzień.- Zmieniłam kilka akcentów w domu.

\- Poznam dom, gdy wrócę? - zapytał rozbawiony James. Lily powstrzymała prychnięcie. Jej nie pozwolił zmienić nawet koloru zasłon z czerwonych na kremowy, a swojej kochance dał wolą rękę?

\- Oczywiście. Nie zmieniłam wiele. Tylko wszystko przypominające o przeszłości. - Czyli wszystko, co przypominało o jego dawnym małżeństwie. Lily przerzuciła następną stronę, starając się jej nie urwać.

\- Wszystko, cozrobisz, jest doskonałe.- James pocałował Felicity w policzek. - Co jeszcze robiłaś?

\- Późnej porządkowałam książki w twojej biblioteczce. Panował tam niezły bałagan. - Lily zamknęła książkę, wkładając całą siłę swojej woli, by jej nie zatrzasnąć z hukiem. Ale i tak za głośno. Bałagan?! Wszystko było tam idealnie poukładane. Skąd wiedziała? Bo osobiście je porządkowała. Zawsze dbała o porządek, nie tylko w bibliotece.

\- Wreszciebędę mógł znaleźć to, czego z szukam.- Lily zwęziła usta. Że niby wcześniej nie mógł? Przecież prawie nigdy nie zaglądał do biblioteki.

\- Wiedziałam, że się ucieszysz, Jamie. - Lilyskrzywiła się, słysząc ten pseudonim.

\- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że jesteś piękna? - zapytał Potter zalotnie, gładząc ręką jej kolano. Lilypoczuła ból na myśl, ile razy pytał ją o to samo.A teraz pyta o to Felicity.

\- Wiele razy. - odpowiedziała kokieteryjnie. Wrażliwe serce Lily ponownie zaczęło pękać. Mimo że niekochała Jamesa,bolesne było słuchanie,gdy flirtuje z inną kobietą. Jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące temu był jej mężem. A teraz bez wstydu obściskiwał się ze swoją kochanką i to w jej obecności. - Szczególnie często, gdy jesteśmy sami w pokoju na górze...

\- A powietrze, aż iskrzy...

\- I bawię cię moją rozmową...

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię wykładów. Szczególnie teoretycznej wersji historii różdżki i kotła. - Felicity zachichotała, gdy James pocałował ją w szyję.

\- Faktycznie... Praktyka jest znacznie bardziej... pouczająca. - wymruczała brunetka między pocałunkami. Lily coraz bardziej żałowała, że tu jest. Niewiedział tylko, co jest bardziej bolesne.Pozostanie tutaj w jednym pomieszczeniu razem z nimi, obściskującymi się za jej plecami czy pozwolić się upokorzyć, uciekając.

Jedna samotnałezspłynęła po jej policzku, ale nie odważyła się jej zetrzeć w obawie, że ktoś z nich zauważy ten gest. Zamiast tego skupiła się na głębokim oddechu, by nie pozwolić sobie na płacz. Starała się opanować drżące ręce, by nie było to tak widoczne, gdy przewracała kartki. Kolejne łzy dołączyły do pierwszej, skapując z jej twarzy na pergamin. Lily nie chciała niczego więcej jak końca tej męki.

Jednak im dłużej tam była tym ból rósł. Nie mogła dłużej. Bez zwłoki odłożyła książkę na półkę i szybko wyszła z biblioteki, ignorując triumfalne spojrzenie Felicity.

Rudowłosa kobieta zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi biblioteki i oparła się o ścianę obok nich, pochylając do przodu. Lily zasłoniła usta ręką, by stłumić, grożący ujawnieniem szloch. Nie kocha go. Dlaczego więc to tak boli?

Bo jeszcze nie dawno myślała, że tak jest. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu był jej mężem. Ufała mu. A on ją zdradził. Stare rany jeszcze się nie zrosły, dalej krwawiąc.

Nagle Lily usłyszała skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi kuchniGrimmauldPlace. Kobieta szybko otarła twarz, niechcąc,by ktokolwiek widział jej łzy.Z kuchni wyszli kolejno Syriusz, Remus i Severus. Dumbledore musiał wrócić do szkoły kominkiem.

\- W piątek, Lupin, przyniosę twój eliksir. Oczekuj mnie wieczorem. - powiedział Severus, gdy zatrzymali się na korytarzu. Remus kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, Severusie. Będę czekać. - Syriusz mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Remus najwyraźniej to usłyszał.

\- Przestań, Syriusz. - wilkołak zbeształ przyjaciela. Doskonalewiedział,co nie podoba się Syriuszowi.Nie lubił Snape. Syriusz otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy właśnie Lily do nich podeszła. Severus od razu zauważył jej zaczerwienione oczy i ślady łez, choć bardzo chciała je ukryć.

\- Lily? Myślałem, że poszłaś. - Lily pokręciła głową.

\- Chciałam sprawdzić, czy w bibliotece Syriusza jest książka, której szukała Mary. - Severus nie złapał wymówki. Doskonale wiedział, że czekał a na niego.

\- Znalazłaś? - zapytał Syriusz, któremu też nie umknął wygląd twarzy Lily. Trójka mężczyzn już znalazła odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Nie. - odparła Lily, a głos lekko jej drżał.

\- Coś się stało, Lily? - zapytał Remus, zatroskany stanem przyjaciółki. Lily potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, wszystko dobrze. - zaprzeczyła. - Ale chciałbym już iść. - zwróciła się do Severusa, który w milczeniu ją obserwował.

\- Oczywiście. - zgodził się natychmiast. Skinął głową do dwóch pozostałych. - Dobranoc. - Nagle drzwi od biblioteki się otworzyły, a z pokoju wyszli James i Felicity czymś bardzo rozbawieni.

Lily bez słowa, mając głowę podniesioną i chłodny wyraz twarzy, odwróciła się i poszła do wyjścia. Severuskiwnąłgłową do Lupina i poszedł jej śladami.

\- Ty jeszcze tutaj, Rogacz? Myślałem, że już poszliście. - Syriusz niechętnie użył liczby mnogiej. Jemu też ta Felicity nie przypadła do gustu.

\- Chciałem cię jeszcze o coś zapytać i... - to było ostatnie co usłyszał Severus, zanim zamknął drzwi. Lily była już prawie na drugiej stronie ulicy. Na szczęście Severus był wysoki i miał długie nogi, przez co szybko ją dogonił.

\- Lily...?

\- Aportuj nas, Sev. Proszę. - widząc błagalne spojrzenie zielonych oczu, Severus bez słowa wyciągnął ramię. Lily bez zwłoki położyła swoją dłoń na jego, splatając ich palce. Następnie świat został wciągnięty w wąską rurkę. Po kilku sekundach para pojawiła się w salonie Prince Manor.

Lily bez słowa puściła Severusa i odeszła w kierunku schodów. Mężczyzna nie powiedział nic, pozwalając jej odejść. Zrozumiał, że Lily chce być przez chwilę sama i nie bronił jej tego. Cokolwiekstało się w bibliotece, głęboko ją dotknęło.Severus był gotowy założyć się o cały barek Ognistej, że Potter zaczął w tym palce. Być może z pomocą Felicity, bo razem byli w bibliotece.

Cokolwiek zrobił, Severus nie był zły na Lily, że tak się tym przejęła. Wiedział, że to jego kocha, a nie Pottera, ale rozumiał też, że widzenie go z inną nadal bolało, bo w końcu jeszcze kilka tygodni temu byli małżeństwem.

Severus poszedł do swojego biura. Miał trochę papierkowej roboty do zrobienia.

Jednak godzinę później zaczął się trochę martwić, gdy Lily w dalszym ciągu nie opuściła swojej sypialni. Severus pomyślał, że może zasnęła, co prawda nie było późno, ale to już wieczór.

Severus wyszedł ze swojego biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mistrz Eliksirówwszedł na piętro,zatrzymując się przed drzwiami pokoju Lily,które były uchylone. Mężczyzna cicho wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się. Łóżko było idealnie zaścielone, drzwi do łazienki otwarte, a obecnej właścicielki pokoju nie było nigdzie widać. Severus usłyszał cichy, drżący oddech, dochodzący ze zewnątrz. Teraz dopiero zauważył opierającą się o barierkę balkonu Lily.

Zielonooka kobieta stała do niego tyłem. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy powiewały targane wiatrem. Nie widział jej twarz, ale dostrzegł drżenie jej szczupłej figury. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to z zimna, czy płaczu.

Severus wziął, leżący na fotelu, poskładany koc iwyszedł na balkon, rozkładając go po drodze.Podszedł do Lily i delikatnie otulił nim drżącą kobietę.

Lily obejrzała się lekko przez ramię, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, by wytrzeć łzy z twarzy. Opuściła tylko wzrok na swoje zmarznięte dłonie.

Severus nic nie powiedział tylko stanął za Lily, kładąc ręce na jej okrytych kocem ramionach. Stali tak w milczeniu, patrząc przed siebie, dopóki kobieta nie przerwała milczenia.

\- Myślisz pewnie, że jestem głupia. - powiedziała w końcu Lily, pociągając cicho nosem i bawiąc się krańcem koca. - Płaczę nad czymś, co nie powinno mnie już obchodzić.

\- Nie myślę tak. - Severus łagodnie zaprzeczył, przesuwając dłońmi po jej ramionach. - Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? - zapytał delikatnie, nie chcąc naciskać.

\- Potter. Znowu. - kobieta zaśmiała się krótko, ale to nie był radosny śmiech. - Zawsze wie jak sprawić ból, tak by inni to poczuli. - O tak. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Doświadczył tego już nie raz. - Czy jak powiem, że płaczę, bo mój były mąż obściskiwał się na moich oczach ze swoją kochanką będzie to bardzo głupi powód?

\- Nie. - odparł po prostu Severus, w myślach przeklinając podłość Huncwota. - Powiedziałbym, że to nic dziwnego.

\- Nie jesteś zły? - Lily brzmiała na zdziwioną.

\- Na Pottera za bycie takim dupkiem, ale na ciebie nie. - Severus zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Zawsze był dupkiem. - Severus delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Przekleństwa w ustach Lily brzmiały dziwnie. - Dupkiem, za którego wyszłam.

\- I z którym się rozwiodłaś. - Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Ale dalej mnie rani. - powiedziała cicho Lily. Severus westchnął i obrócił Lily przodem do siebie, palcem wskazującym podnosząc jej twarz, tak by na niego spojrzała.

\- Wiesz, że Potter robi to specjalnie. Chce, żebyś cierpiała. Szuka w tym zemsty za to, że odkryłaś jego sekret, opuściłaś go i Zakon się dowiedział o jego podłości. Gdy pokazujesz, że cię todotyka, jest bardziej zdeterminowany.- Lily wiedziała, że Severus ma rację. Jej matka powiedziała jej dokładnie to samo, zanim poszła do Hogwartu.

_Nigdy nie pokazuj, że można cię zranić, bo inni to wykorzystają._

\- Ale trudno jest być obojętnym. - powiedziała cicho Lily. Severus położył rękę na jej policzku, a ona przytuliła twarz do jego dłoni, nakrywając swoją. Kciukiem starł zbłąkaną łzę.

\- Wiem, Lily. - Severus doskonalewiedział, jak trudno jest ukrywać własny ból ijakie są tego konsekwencje. - Ukrywaj ból przed tymi, którzy cię ranią, ale nie przede mną. - zielone oczy spotkały czarne. - Kocham cię, Lily i zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, żebyś tylko była szczęśliwa. - Lily przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie jego serca. Severus otoczył ją ramionami,opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy, a jedną ręką gładząc kasztanowo rude włosy.

\- Ja też, Sev. - odparła szeptem Lily. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. - łza, tym razem szczęśliwa spłynęła po jej policzku, a twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Rozmowa z Severusem bardzo jej pomogła. Rana na sercu zaczęła znikać, a ból, spowodowany przez Jamesa, słabnąć.

\- Niepozwolę,by Potter dalej cię ranił.- obiecał Severus, głosem mówiącym, że jak mówi, tak zrobi. - Już ja tego dopilnuje. - Lily odsunęła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie rób nic, Sev. Przecież wiesz, że jak Potter siędowie o nas,to zagrozi to twojej roli szpiega.- Lily obawiała się, że jeśli James dowiedziałby się, że odeszła od niego i związała się z Severusem, byłby gotowy go aresztować. Właśnie w tej chwili zaczęła się zastanawiać czy byłoby skłonny posunąć się do wydania go Voldemortowi. Ta myśl wywołała u niej dreszcze strachu. Lily niewiedziała,co by zrobiła,gdyby coś się stało Severusowi.

\- Nie martw się, Kochanie. Nic mi nie będzie. - Severus czuł ciepło na sercu, słysząc troskę w głosie Lily. Martwiła się o niego. I to nie tylko jak o przyjaciela.

\- Boję się jaką zemstę Potter zaplanuje dla ciebie. - Obawy Lily były słuszne. Jednak...

\- Ale zapominasz o jednej rzeczy, Lily. - kobieta uniosła brwi.

\- Jakiej? - na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów wpłynął chytry uśmieszek, który Lily znała, aż za dobrze.

\- Że nie jestem Ślizgonem za nic. - czarownica w jego ramionach zaśmiała się, chowając twarz w jego szacie. Cały Severus! Lily wiedziała, że jest Ślizgonem na wskroś. Ślizgonem o dobrym sercu, w którym się zakochała.

Wczesnym rankiem pierwsze promyki słońca zaglądały do jednej z dwóch zajętych sypialni. Ten pokój różnił się od drugiego. Był w ciemniejszych barwach granatu i kremu. W łóżku spokojnie spał młody mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i oczach, w tej chwili skrytych pod powiekami.

Śnił. W jego snach była obecna pewna roześmiana czarownica, mająca zielone oczy, pełne blasku i kasztanowo rude, falowanie włosy.

Lecz jego spokojny sen został brutalnie przerwany. Nagły ogień palący jego przedramię, bestialsko wyrwał go z krainy Morfeusza. Mistrz Eliksirów szybko wyszedł spod kołdry, wsuwając bose stopy w brązowe kapcie. Podwinął rękaw, by ujrzeć palący, czarny tatuaż obrzydliwie wijącego się węża i czaszki. Nie czekając dłużej Severus sprawdził godzinę. Szybkim rzutem oka na zegar zobaczył, że jest prawie piąta rano. Cokolwiekchce Czarny Pan, musi to być bardzo pilne,bo inaczej nie wzywałby go o tak wczesnej porze.

Mężczyzna wstał i po krótkiej wizycie w łazience, szybko przebrał się w znienawidzone, czarne szaty Śmierciożercy. Ekspresowo,by nie tracić czasu,napisałkrótką notatkę na skrawku pergaminu. Zabierając białą maskę, której tak bardzo nie cierpiał i różdżkę wyszedł z pokoju.

Szybko przemierzał korytarz, aż dotarł do pokoju Lily. Cicho,by nie obudzić śpiącej kobiety,wszedłdo środka, gdzie położył notatkę na stoliku obok łóżka. Zanim wyszedł, pochylił się idelikatnie pocałował śpiącą ukochaną w czoło, w myślach szepcząc obietnicę powrotu. Po ostatnim rzucie oka na śpiącą Lily, Severus aportował się do miejsca godnego samego Lucyfera.

W przytłumionych przez mgłę ponurych promieniach słońca stał Czarny Dwór. Siedziba okrutnego czarnoksiężnika, terroryzującego czarodziejski świat.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyczyścił umysł ze wszelkich emocji, stawiając swoje tarcze oklumencji, by stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi.

Severus przeszedł przez bramę, a szaty za nim falowały. Im bliżej wejścia był, tym bardziej zacieśniał się węzeł strachu, który zawsze towarzyszył mu w tym dworze. Nie był głupcem, czując strach. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd mógł kosztować go życie. A pewien poziom strachu pozwalał mu zachować ostrożność.

Po przejściu przez hol, a potem masę opustoszałych korytarzy, oświetlonych rzadkimi pochodniami. W końcu dotarł do celu swojej podróży. Utrzymując twarz gładką, Mistrz Eliksirów pewnym krokiem wszedł do sali tronowej Lorda Voldemorta.

Była już obecna większość Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ale samego czarnoksiężnika nie było widać. Severus dołączył do innych. W tej właśnie chwili drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a do środka wszedł Lord Voldemort, we własnej osobie.

Czarnoksiężnik przeszedł pomiędzy swoimi Śmierciożercami, którzy skłonili się przed swoim panem. Voldemort nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zamiast tego przechadzał się przed szeregiem odzianych w czerń postaci z białymi maskami. Czerwonymi oczami skanował każdego.

\- Moi wierni słudzy! - odezwał się w końcu Czarny Pan, zatrzymując się na środku pokoju. Severus drgnął pod maską, podobnie jak inni zaskoczony nagłym odzewem. -Na pewnokażdy z was zastanawiasię, po cozebrałem was tutaj o tej porze. -głębokigłos Czarnego Pana niósł się echem po cichym pomieszczeniu. Czarnoksiężnik rozpostarł ramiona na boki. - By świętować!

**Następny rozdział: "37. Męka"****Bye!**


	37. 37 Męka

Następnego dnia Lily została obudzona przez łaskotanie ciepłych promieni letniego słońca, zaglądających przez okno. Kobieta otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Za oknem świeciło słońce, ptaki radośnie śpiewały. Lily uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Jej kasztanowo rude włosy rozsypywały się na poduszce. Była w doskonałym humorze od samego rana. Brakowało jej tylko jednej rzeczy.

Lily położyła rękę na wolnej poduszce obok jej głowy. Brakowało jej Severusa. Chciała budzić się rano i widzieć jego twarz obok swojej. Brakowało jej jego silnych ramion, trzymających blisko siebie, tak iż czuła się bezpiecznie.

Rudowłosa kobieta wstała z łóżka, przeczesując ręką jej falowanie włosy, które były w totalnym nieładzie. Nie raz narzekała na nie. Podobały jej się proste włosy Alice albo mocno kręcone Bellatriks. Ale Severusowi nie przeszkadzały. Nie raz powtarzał jej, że nie ma racji. Dla niego była idealna.

Lily otworzyła szafę i wyciągnęła z niej ciemnozieloną sukienkę do kolan z krótkim, obszywanym srebrną nicią rękawem i czarnym paskiem oraz delikatnymi wzorami wyszywanymi na dole. Może i była w kolorach Slytherinu, ale należała ona do ulubionych ubrań Lily. Przy Jamesie nie mogła często w niej chodzić, bo zawsze kręcił nosem, gdy ją w niej widział. Ale teraz nie ma Pottera i jego dziwacznych uprzedzeń.

Kilka minut później, Lily wyszła z łazienki w pełni ubrana i uczesana. Kobieta sięgała właśnie po różdżkę, gdy zauważyła kawałek pergaminu, leżący na stoliku. Severus musiał zostawić jej notatkę. Lily podniosła pergamin. Jej dobry nastrój w mgnieniu oka został zastąpiony węzłem strachu.

Najdroższa Lily!

Wczesnym rankiem zostałem wezwany. Wrócę za kilka godzin. Nie martw się.

Kocham Cię.

Severus

Został wezwany. Czuła jak strach o Severusa zaczyna obłapiać ją jak Diabelskie Sidła. Lily nienawidziła, kiedy był wzywany. Zawsze bała się, że nie wróci. To było coś, czego nie potrafiła powstrzymać.

Severusmusiał zostać wezwany naprawdę wcześnie, skoro jej nie obudził.Sądziła, że jest już tam od przynajmniej trzech lub czterech godzin. Lily miała tylko nadzieję, że wróci. Wróci cały i zdrowy.

Czarownica wyszła z pokoju i zeszła do jadalni, gdzie czekało tylko jedno nakrycie. Skrzaty musiały wiedzieć o nieobecności swojego Mistrza. Lily usiadła przy stole, ale nie miała ochoty na jedzenie. Za bardzo martwiła się o Severusa, by coś przełknąć. Zamiast tego napiła się herbaty, tęsknie patrząc na puste miejsce obok.

Tak bardzochciała, bySeverus już nie musiał wracać do tego potwora. Gdyby tylko mogła znaleźć rozwiązanie...

Nie miała wiele informacji. Z tego, co wiedziała Mroczne Znaki były nie do usunięcia. Magia użyta do ich stworzenia była ściśle związana z magią krwi. Było to bardzo silne powiązanie czarodzieja z mroczną siłą znaku, głęboko połączone z magicznym rdzeniem. Próba jego usunięcia były nie możliwa, chyba żeby zniszczyć źródło jego powstania, co nie jest takie proste, bo Voldemort nie miał zamiaru dać się zabić.

Lily odstawiła w połowie pustą filiżankę herbatą, będąc w stanie intensywnego skupienia. Jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Chciała wymyślić cokolwiek co mogłoby pomóc uratować Severusa od tego ciężaru.

Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że informacje, które jej przyjaciel potajemnieprzekazywał Zakonowi, były bardzo ważne iuratowały wielu osobom życie. Chęć uwolnienia Severusa od tego z obawy, że gostraci,sprawiała,że czuła się trochę jak egoistka. Alewiedziała,jaki ciężar był to dla niego.I dla niej też.

Nagle w umyśle Lily zaświtał pewien pomysł. Coś, co może się udać.

Lily wstała i wyszła z jadalni, udając się do biblioteki, zdeterminowana, by znaleźć rozwiązanie. Jeśli nie mogła całkowicie zniszczyć Mrocznego Znaku, może mogła przerwać połączenie. Po prostu go wyłączyć. W bibliotece napewno znajdzie coś przydatnego. I czas na powrót Severusa będzie lecieć szybciej.

Lily z hukiem zatrzasnęła kolejną książkę, która okazała bezużyteczna. W każdej było to samo. Że tego typu znaków nie można usunąć, alenic,co przybliżyłoby ją, choćby o krok do znalezienia rozwiązania.

Znużona kobieta przetarła ręką oczy i szybkim tempusem sprawdziła godzinę. Było już po trzeciej, a Severusa dalej nie było. Lily zaczęła się martwić przedłużającą się nieobecnością przyjaciela. Przecież napisał, że wróci za kilka godzin, a już wystarczająco długo tam był. Czego Voldemort chciałby od niego?

A co jeśli dowiedział się, że Severus jest szpiegiem?

Serce Lily zaczęło bić niepokojąco szybciej, a oddech przyspieszył.

Nie! Nie ma takiej opcji. Severus nie pozwoliłby się odkryć. Jest za to za sprytny.

A co jeśli jednak...?

Lily nerwowo przeczesała ręką włosy.

Może ktoś zdradził jego pozycję?

Piątkę nieoficjalnych członków Zakonu od razu wykreśliła z listy. Byli związani Wieczystą Przysięgą. Nie mogli tego zrobić, bo od razu by umarli.

Może ktoś z Zakonu? Bezsensowna debata. To mógł być każdy. Ale przecież jeszcze nic nie wiedziała.

To nie zmienia faktu, że Severusa nadal nie ma.

Lily wstała i zaczęła niespokojnie krążyć po pokoju, wydeptując ścieżkę w dywanie. Z każdą kolejną chwilą jej nerwowość się pogłębiała. Minuty wydawały się godzinami. A godziny dłużyły się nie miłosiernie. Oczekiwanie stawało się męką, a w głowie Lily pojawiły się coraz to czarniejsze scenariusze.

Stopniowo nerwowość ustąpiła miejsca panice i głębokiemu uczuciu strachu. Twarz Lily pokryła biel, a ręce zaczęły drżeć, ale nie z zimna. Macki strachu i chłodu obłapiały zmartwioną czarownicę gorzej niż Diabelskie Sidła. Całe jej ciało cierpiało w agonii napięcia, tak samo, jak umysł i dusza.

Pierwszy raz w życiu, Lily nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. Nigdy wcześniej nie była tak zdenerwowana i przerażona. Ten strach odbierał jej oddech i umiejętność myślenia o czymkolwiek innym niż on.

Gdy nagle usłyszała szum kominka w salonie, jak błyskawica wybiegła z biblioteki, zbiegając po schodach. Przez jeden, krótki moment poczuła ulgę, która jednak szybko znikła, gdyzobaczyła, kto wyszedł ze szmaragdowych płomieni.

To nie był Severus.

Na środku salonu stała Narcyza Malfoy. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła Lily, na jej twarz wpłynął uśmiech.Szybko jednak znikł, gdy zobaczyła jej bladą twarz i przestraszone oczy.

\- Lily? Co się stało? Wyglądasz blado. - zapytała zmartwiona czarownica, szybko podchodząc do rudowłosej kobiety.

\- Severusa wezwano. - głos Lily lekko drżał. Teraz Narcyza już znała powód zmartwienia młodszej czarownicy. Ona sama również się martwiła o własnego męża, gdy szedł do Czarnego Dworu. Przecież za każdym razem mógł nie wrócić.

\- Lucjusza też, pół godziny temu. Nie martw się Lily. Wrócą cali i zdrowi. Obaj.

\- Ale Severusa nie ma od kilku godzin! Został wezwany wczesnym rankiem, bo nawet mnie nie obudził, tylko zostawił notatkę. Mispi mówiła, że wyszedł około piątej. - Czarny Pan nie ma w zwyczaju wzywać swoich sług o tak wczesnych porach. Narcyza podejrzewała, że musiało to być coś bardzo ważnego, niemogącego poczekać do rana. Jednak co kwalifikowało się do bycia sprawą życia lub śmierci?

\- Spokojnie, Lily. Nie zakładaj najgorszego. - Narcyza starała się uspokoić młodszą kobietę, która była już na skraju załamania nerwowego, co nie było łatwe. Ona również zaczęła się martwić o ich wspólnego przyjaciela. Co, jeśli naprawdę go odkryli?

\- Ale co jeśli...? - zielone oczy Lily pełne były strachu, a ona sama blada jak śnieg.

\- Nawet tak nie myśl, Lily. - przerwała stanowczo Narcyza, prowadząc zmartwioną czarownicę do fotela.

\- Ale nie ma go już jedenaście godzin! - zawołała Lily, poważnie zmartwiona.

\- Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. - blondynka westchnęła. - Jeśli Severus niewróci za dwie godziny, powiadomimy dyrektora.- Narcyzie w końcu udało się trochę uspokoić Lily. - Usiądź, Lily. - Rudowłosa kobieta westchnęła, ale usiadła obok Narcyzy. Czarownica siedziała jak na szpilkach, zagryzając dolną wargę.

Bardzo chciała wierzyć Narcyzie, że Severus wróci cały i zdrowy, ale trudno było jej się nie martwić. Jakaś część jej podświadomości nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy tych mrocznych myśli. Teraz gdy goodzyskała,bała się jego utraty.Lily nie wiedziała, jak dałaby sobie radę bez Severusa. Jak mogłaby żyć ze świadomością, że już nigdy nie zobaczy jego oczu ani nie usłyszy bicia jego serca. Ta myśl powodowała, że łzy same napływały jej do oczu. Powstrzymała je szybki mruganiem.

Nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na rozklejenie. I choć to było trudne, Lily postanowiła sobie, że musi być silna.

Dla Severusa.

Felicity siedziała sama w salonie Potter Manor, będąc bardzo znudzona. Odkąd zamieszkała z Jamesem, mało kiedy wychodziła z domu. Co jakiś czas wyskoczyła na Pokątną i to było wszystko. Nie miała też częstych gości. Nie miała kogo zapraszać, a James pracował, aktualnie przygotowując się do nowego roku szkolnego, w którym ma być nauczycielem, tak więc większość czasu brunetka spędzała sama w pustym dworze. Nie licząc towarzystwa skrzatów, ale one całe dnie spędzały na wykonaniu swoich obowiązków.

Alema, co chciała.Ma Jamesa, którego tak bardzo pragnęła. Po wszystkich przeszkodach, jakie napotkała, wreszcie udało jej się go zdobyć. Wcześniej jej nie zauważał. Świata nie widział poza Evans. Ale pozbyła się tej rudej szlamy, co było jej drugim, największym zwycięstwem.

Jednak Felicity nie była do końca zadowolona. Czuła, że James, jakąś częścią nadal kocha Lily. Nawet jeśli zaprzeczał temu, co zdarzyło się wiele razy.

Nie kocham Evans!

Ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy!

Ona i ja to dawna historia, która nigdy nie powinna się zdarzyć.

Brunetka prychnęła. W jego sercu nadal tkwiło małe ziarenko, które musi zdeptać. Bo inaczej znów Evans się wtrąci. Nadal znajdywała w domu rzeczy, w których żyły wspomnienia o Lily Evans.

Nie!

Felicity nie pozwoli znów zająć swojego miejsca przez Evans. Nie pozwoli na to. Nigdy! Ta ruda szlama nie zasługuje na Jamesa. Felicity niepozwoli, by stało się to po raz drugi.Trudno było jej go zdobyć i nie odda go tak łatwo.

Musi tylko wymyślić sposób, by się jej pozbyć. Raz na zawsze. Zna Lily, choć sama zainteresowana o tym nie wiedziała. Zna jej słabe strony i bezwzględnie je wykorzysta.

Ale to nie będzie takie proste. Nie, gdy Snape jest blisko niej. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy odnowili swoją przyjaźń. Felicity od początku wiedziała, że ex Śmierciożerca będzie stanowił problem. Był zbyt inteligentny i podejrzliwy. Musiała być sprytniejsza do niego, co nie będzie łatwe.

Ale Felicity nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Teraz kiedy jużdoszła tak daleko, nie może pozwolić,by wszystko poszło na marne. Ma Jamesa, ale to jej zemsta na Evans będzie wisienką na torcie.

Narcyza bezradnie patrzyła na zdenerwowaną Lily. Rudowłosa kobieta chodziła tam i z powrotem, wydeptując ścieżkę w dywanie. Czarownica nie mogła się uspokoić. Jeżeli dwie godziny wcześniej była zdenerwowana i zmartwiona to teraz była na skraju załamania nerwowego. Strach zaduszał jej drobną istotę, stopniowo odcinając oddech.

\- To już za długo trwa! - zawołała Lily, nagle zatrzymując się w miejscu. - Dlaczego jeszcze go nie ma? - Narcyza wyraźnie słyszała w jej głosie panikę. Ona sama też była zdenerwowana. Przedłużająca się nieobecność Severusa i brak informacji od Lucjusza czy kogokolwiek z pozostałej trójki dawał się jej we znaki, powodując zmartwienie.

\- Powiadomię profesora Dumbledore'a. - poinformowała Narcyza, wstając i idąc w stronę kominka. Lily tylko kiwnęła głową i wznowiła swoją wędrówkę po salonie. Trzymała ręce razem, nie mogąc powstrzymać ich drżenia.

Tymczasem Narcyza wywołała lokalizację biura Albusa Dumbledore'a, po czym zanurzyła głowę w zielonych płomieniach. Gabinet dyrektora był pusty. Nie licząc jak zwykle śpiących portretów i siedzącego na żerdzi Flaweksa. Feniks spokojnie siedział, czyszcząc swoje piórka. Lecz, gdy zobaczył płonące zielone płomienie na moment przestał, ciekawie się przyglądając gościowi. Ale dyrektora nie było śladu.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore? - blondynka zawołała, przeszukując wzrokiem gabinet. Jak na zawołanie drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł obiekt jej poszukiwań. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, widząc byłą uczennicę. A raczej jej głowę.

\- Dobry wieczór, Narcyzo. Co sprowadza się do sędziwego starca? - Narcyza przewróciłaby oczami, gdyby nie była tak zmartwiona. Dumbledore dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu zajmuje się zachowywaniem jak dobrotliwy dziadek. Ale pod tą maską kryje się inteligentny i potężny, nieoficjalny Lider jasnej strony.

Dyrektor podszedł do kominka, klęknął na dywaniku przed nim. Iskierki, błyszczące w błękitnych oczach Dumbledore zmalały, gdy zobaczył poważny wyraz twarzy Pani Malfoy.

\- Chodzi o Severusa, profesorze. Został wezwany wczesnym rankiem i do tej pory nie wrócił. Lily jest jednym, wielki kłębkiem nerwów i ja też się o niego martwię. Lucjusz również poszedł i nie wraca od dwóch godzin. Nie wiemy nic. - płomyki zupełnie zniknęły z oczy dyrektora. Po usłyszeniu słów Narcyzy jego również dosięgnęło zmartwienie. Zdarzało się, że Severus musiał zostać na dłużej w Czarnym Dworze, ale zawsze dyskretnie informował Albusa za pomocą patronusa, że taka jest sytuacja. Jednak teraz nie dawał znaku życia, co było martwiące. Severus przez ten krótki czas stał się dla niego jak syn, którego nigdy nie miał. Dlatego starszy czarodziej był bardzo zmartwiony tym, co usłyszał od Narcyzy.

\- Ile już go nie ma?

\- Od ponad dwunastu godzin, profesorze.

\- Po staram się skontaktować z moimi agentami i wywiedzieć się, czy coś wiedzą na temat Severusa. Ty wróć do Lily, Narcyzo i przypilnuj, by nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego. Gdy czegoś siędowiem, natychmiast was poinformuję.- Dumbledore wydał jasne instrukcje. Narcyza pokiwała głową.

\- Musimy czekać, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Rozumiem. Poinformuję, Lily. - powiedziała Narcyza. - Dowiedzenia, panu. - Narcyza wyciągnęła głowę z płomieni, kończąc tym samym połączenie. Lily natychmiast zatrzymała się i podeszła do blondynki, widząc, że skończyła rozmawiać z dyrektorem.

\- Narcyzo, proszę, powiedz mi, że coś wiadomo. - głos Lily był pełen błagania i cichej nadziei. Narcyza westchnęła smutno.

\- Przykro mi, Lily. Musimy czekać.

\- Czekać? - powtórzyła głucho Lily. - Czy nie czekałam wystarczającodługo? Powinnam zawiadomić Dumbledore'a wcześniej, a nie siedzieć i czekać! Jeśli odkryli szpiegostwo Severusa, na pewno go torturują! Ktowie,co mu robią!Już razwidziałam,do czegojest zdolna ta banda zwyrodnialców! Co, jeśli... - Lily nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Zrozpaczona czarownica opadła na kanapę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Była przerażona i zmartwiona. Bardzo bała się o życie mężczyzny, którego pokochała i jednocześnie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, co by zrobiła, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Narcyza podeszła i usiadła obok młodszej czarownicy, która, w tak krótkim czasie, stała się dla niej przyjaciółką. Nie mogła patrzeć na rozpacz ukochanej ich wspólnego przyjaciela, który był dla niej, jak młodszy brat.

Ale co mogła zrobić?

Sama była zmartwiona przedłużającą się nieobecnością Severusa. Martwiła się także o swojego męża i siostrę, którzy również byli obecni w tym przeklętym dworze. Gdybymogła,zabrałaby ich stamtąd izmazała te obrzydliwe tatuaże z ich przedramion. To było jednak niemożliwe. Jedyne co może teraz zrobić, to pocieszać zrozpaczoną Lily, która umierała ze strachu o życie mężczyzny, którego kocha.

\- Severus jest silnym i inteligentnym mężczyzną. Nie pozwoliłby się odkryć, wiesz o tym, Lily. - Lily westchnęła drżąco.

\- A co jeśli zrobił to ktoś inny? - Czarownica przeczesała ręką kasztanowo rude włosy, które opadały kaskadami na jej plecy i ramiona. - Co, jeśli ktoś inny zdradził? - Narcyza widziała, że zawsze istniało takie ryzyko. - A jeżeli oni... Severusa... Zabiją? - zapytała Lily łamiącym szeptem. Trudno było jej o tym pomyśleć, a co dopiero powiedzieć na głos. - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego. - więcej łez spłynęło po bladej twarzy rudowłosej kobiety, a szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Narcyza objęła załamaną czarownicę, chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób okazać jej pocieszenie i wsparcie.

\- Nawet tak nie myśl, Lily. - powiedziała delikatnie blondynka. - Severus wróci do ciebie cały i zdrowy, zobaczysz. - Lily bardzo chciała wierzyć w jej słowa.

Albus Dumbledore niespokojnie krążył po swoim gabinecie. Po wizycie Narcyzy, dyrektor natychmiast skontaktował się ze swoimi agentami w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Jednak od nikogo nie dostał odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział nic o miejscu pobytu Severusa. Nawet nie wiedział, czy żyje. Taka niewiedza doprowadzała Albusa do szaleństwa ze zmartwienia.

Ale co mógł zrobić?

Na razie nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekać najakikolwiekznak. Dyrektor wiedział, że nie jest jedynym. Lily na pewno umierała ze zmartwienia i z niecierpliwością oczekiwała powrotu Severusa lub czegokolwiek, mówiącego, co się z nim dzieje. Nie chciała drugi raz stracić ukochanego.

Albus nie był głupi. Severus mógł milczeć w tej sprawie, ale dyrektor widział po ich obojgu, co się kroi. Blask, którego myślał, że nigdy niezobaczy,był obecny w zielonych oczach Lily,gdy patrzyła na Mistrza Eliksirów. To, w jaki sposóbtroszczyli się o siebie, jasno dawał do zrozumienia,kim dla siebie są. I choć bardzo starannie ukrywali to przed resztą Zakonu,Albusdostrzegł to i cieszył się. Cieszył się z ich szczęścia i nie chciał, by zostało ono zniszczone. Obojgu się ono należało.

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi wyciągnęło Dumbledore'a z rozmyślań. Nie zastanawiając się, kto to może być, dyrektor zaprosił gościa go środka.

Do gabinetu weszła Minerwa McGonagall, niosąc jakąś kopertę.

\- Dobry wieczór, Albusie. Przyniosłam list od Rady Nadzorczej. Chyba muszą zacząć używać inteligentniejszych sów. - zastępczyni dyrektora położyła kopertę na biurku. Dyrektor nawet nie spojrzał na pergamin.

\- Dziękuję, Minerwo.

\- Coś się stało, Albusie? - zapytała Opiekunka Gryffindoru, widząc zmartwienie swojego pracodawcy. Dyrektor westchnął,wyglądając o wiele starzej,niż to jest w rzeczywistości.

\- Voldemort wezwał Severusa i bardzo długo już go nie ma. Istnieje możliwość, że został odkryty. - Minerwa zasłoniła usta ręką.

\- Musimy coś zrobić, Albusie! Nie możemy czekać, aż go zabiją! - Profesor transmutacji również była zmartwiona o życie najmłodszego członka personelu. I jednocześnie zdeterminowana, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, by uratować go ze szponów Voldemorta. Dumbledore opadł na jeden z foteli przed swoim biurkiem. Lata wojen wyżłobiły na twarzy dyrektora wiele bruzd.

\- Nie mamy żadnych informacji, Minerwo. - Dumbledore pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. - Skontaktowałem się z paroma osobami, ale wszyscy milczą.

\- Musimy czekać? - McGonagall nie była zadowolona z tego pomysłu.

\- Nie mamy wyboru. - Minerwa westchnęła.

\- Oby tylko się mu nic nie stało.

**Następny rozdział: "38. Wrota śmierci"****Do następnego!**


	38. 38 Wrota śmierci

**_Odpowiedzi na recenzje:_****_Vesp: Rzeczywiście większość ludzi widzi ją jako "silną kobietę i wiedźmę, inteligentną i przedsiębiorczą. " I tak też ją opisują w swoich opowiadaniach. Jednak nie każdy za taką ją uważa. W książkach czy filmach tak naprawdę nie wiele pokazano jej osobowości, więc w tej kwestii każdy ma pole do popisu. Poza tym czy nie uważasz, że kolejne fanfiction, w którym Lily jest opisania tak jak mówisz byłoby bezsensu? Chyba właśnie o to chodzi by wymyślić coś nowego, a nie kopiować chrakteru postaci z tysiąca innych podobnych. Nie mam racji? A dla mnie kopiowanie czyjiś pomysłów jest słabe i bezczelne._****_A wracając do Pottera. Nie, nie lubię go. Może trochę zaszalałam z wyobraźnią, ale wcale je żałuję. Tej koleś to dupek._****_I jedyne co mi się "nie klei" to fakt, że w kanonie Potter stał się nagle świętoszkiem z naczelnego dręczyciela._****_Pozdrawiam! :) _**

\- Koniec. - Remus z zadowoleniem założył ramiona. Syriusz rzucił swoje karty na stół niczym rozpieszczone, niezadowolone dziecko. Lunatyk nauczył go takiej mugolskiej gry w karty, ale zawsze przegrywał. Nie to, co w szachy, czy Eksplodującego Durnia, gdzie z reguły wygrana była jego.

\- To nie fair! - Molly, która, bawiąc małego George'a, obserwowała grę, pokręciła rozbawiona głową. Fred spał w pokoju na górze, a Bill, Percy i Charlie byli u ciotki Tessie. Zaś Arthur w pracy. Ona sama ostatnimi czasy często spędzała sporo czasu na Grimmauld Place. Syriusz nie miał nic przeciwko, szczególnie gdy miał dzień wolny, bo nie musiał siedzieć sam w pustym domu.

\- Wiesz, Syri, statystycznie powinieneś wygrać przynajmniej raz. - Remus drażnił przyjaciela, który w tej chwili zachowywał się na rozpieszczony bachor, niezadowolony z powodu przegranej. Którejś z kolei.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Lunatyku. - mruknął Syriusz pod nosem, powodując chichot obecnych. - Jak ty to robisz?

\- Mam strategię, Łapa. - Syriusz wydął wargi.

\- Jasne. Jak można stworzyć jakąkolwiek strategię, skoro nigdy nie wiesz jakie karty dostaniesz? - Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- Właśnie na tym to polega. Dostosować strategię do okoliczności.

\- Hmpf!

\- Daj spokój, Łapa. Choć w jedną grę pozwól się ograć.

\- Robisz to już od godziny, Lunatyku. - zauważył Syriusz, krzyżując ręce.

\- Rewanż? - Zapytał Remus, tasując karty. Łapa skrzywił się.

\- No dobra. Ale ostatni raz! - zastrzegł z udawaną groźbą. Remus zaśmiał się. Mały George, widząc śmiejących się dorosłych, również postanowił do nich dołączyć, klaskając małymi, pulchnymi rączkami, a zaraz potem sięgając nimi po karty.

\- Masz już chętnego do gry w przyszłości, Lunatyku. - Zażartował Syriusz.

\- Na pewno nie szybciej niż za kilka lat, Syriuszu. - powiedziała Molly, odsuwając stos kart, poza zasięg małych rączek Georga. - Na razie tylko sobie popatrzymy, prawda George? - chłopiec zaklaskał i zaśmiał się wesoło, gdy jego mama połaskotał go po boczkach.

\- Masz wsparcie publiczności, Łapa. Może tym razem uda ci się wygrać. - Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać od podrażnienia swojego przyjaciela. Syriusz prychnął, ale mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął. W końcu to tylko gra.

\- Jak dziś było w pracy, Syriuszu?

\- Nie byłem. Od dziś mam urlop. - Syriusz był bardzo zadowolony z tego powodu. - W końcu mogę się wyspać. - Według Syriusza to był chyba najlepszy element wolnego tygodnia.

\- Szczęściarz. - mruknął Remus, który, mimo że lubił swoją pracę, już od paru tygodni śnił o urlopie. Na razie jednak nie miał na co liczyć. - Nie żal ci zostawiać swojego partnera samego?

\- James spokojnie da sobie radę beze mnie. - zapewnił Syriusz. - Poza tym o już nie ma czasu na nasze wypady do Trzech Mioteł. - Łapa skrzywił się trochę.

\- A to czemu? - zapytała Molly, prostym zaklęciem ostrząc złamaną kredkę. Syriusz skrzywił się.

\- Ponieważ Felicity na niego czeka. - pozostałe dwie osoby w pokoju również się skrzywiły. Tylko niewielka część Zakonu polubiła Felicity. Większość uważała ją za rozbijaczkę małżeństw. Syriusz potajemnie też tak uważał, ale nie powiedział tego głośno, szczególnie przy Jamesie. Wściekłby się.

\- Nie lubię jej. - oznajmił Remus, rzucając kartę na stos.

\- Jeśli mam być szczera, to ja też nie. - zgodziła się Molly, lekko skrzywiona. - Kto może być na tyle podły, by rozbić czyjeś małżeństwo?! - Pani Weasley była bardzo tym faktem oburzona.

\- Odpowiedź nasuwa się sama. - rzekł Remus, wyrzucając kolejną kartę. - Felicity.

\- James wspominał może, co się stało, wtedy w bibliotece? - zapytał Syriusz ciekawie, po chwili ciszy, która była przerywana tylko odgłosem kart rzucanych na stół. Nadal nie dawało mu to spokoju. Co takiego się stało, że Lily doprowadziło prawie do płaczu?

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś mi mówi, że oboje mieli z tym coś wspólnego. - stwierdził Remus, nie wiedząc, jak blisko jest prawdy.

\- O czym mówicie? - Molly brzmiała na zainteresowaną. Syriusz westchnął.

\- Jak wiesz, po ostatnim spotkaniu ja, Remus i Snape zostaliśmy zatrzymani przez Dumbledore'a. Lily w tym czasie była w bibliotece i szukała tej książki co Mary. Gdy skończyliśmy, wyszła zapłakana z biblioteki, a po niej James z Felicity. - streścił Syriusz. Molly wyglądała na złą i jednocześnie współczującą.

\- Ta cała Felicity maczała w tym palce, ja wam to mówię! - temperament matriarchy Weasley'ów zaczął dawać o sobie znać. Syriusz przypomniał sobie, dlaczego nie należy stawać tej kobiecie na drodze.

\- Ja uważam, że James też miał w tym swój udział. - Remus niechętnie to stwierdził, ale tak malowała się rzeczywistość.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie James ją znalazł, ale nie spodobała mi się, jak tylko ją zobaczyłam. Wygląda na taką cwaniarę. - Molly była szczera, aż do bólu. Remus przelotnie pomyślał, że dobrze, że Jamesa nie ma i tego nie słyszy, bo z całą pewnością byłaby z tego awantura. - To oburzające! Niech ja ją przyłapię na ranieniu Lily, jakąś podłością. Już ja dam jej nauczkę! - Obaj czarodzieje byli pewni, że na miejscu Felicity byliby bardzo ostrożni.

\- James nie da złego słowa na nią powiedzieć. - zauważył Remus, co było świętą prawdą. Molly wyprostowała się. Mały George zupełnie ignorował dyskutujących dorosłych. Zamiast tego tworzył artystyczne bohomazy.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to. Lily to dobra i wrażliwa kobieta, nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie! - Syriusz był pewien, że Molly spełni swoje groźby, gdy tylko będzie miała okazję i na pewno nie zapyta Jamesa o zdanie.

\- Niech Felicity boi się zemsty Molly Weasley. - powiedział Syriusz, będąc zupełnie poważnym.

\- Na miejscu ich obojga bardziej obawiałbym się zemsty Severusa Snape'a. - palnął bez zastanowienia Remus, ciągnąc kartę ze stosu. Syriusz wyglądał na nie do końca zadowolonego, ale Molly energicznie kiwała głową.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że Severus jeszcze nic nie zrobił. - powiedziała Molly, marszcząc brwi. - Zwykle nie zwleka z zemstą. To trochę nietypowe. - trochę niechętnie to mówiła, ale taka była prawda. Jeśli musiał się mścić, nie czekał tylko robił to w najbliższym, dogodnym momencie.

\- A ja znam odpowiedź, dlaczego. - stwierdził Remus z nutą zadowolenia. Syriusz po chwili rozmyślania znał odpowiedź.

\- Lily? - wilkołak pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Tak. Jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą ratującą Jamesa przed dłuższym pobytem w Świętym Mungo. - Syriusz prychnął.

\- Akurat! Snape nie posunąłby się do czegoś więcej jak kilka sarkastycznych komentarzy. - Molly zaprzeczyła, potrząśnięciem głowy.

\- Nie widziałeś go, gdy Lily opowiadała, co jej się przytrafiło. Wyglądał gorzej niż wściekły bazyliszek. - Molly do tej pory pamiętała jego twarz, gdy usłyszał, że James ją pobił.

\- W końcu to Śmierciożerca! - Niechęć Syriusza przeważała nad faktami.

\- Przestań, Łapo! Wiesz przecież jaką ważną pracę Severus wykonuje dla Zakonu. - Remus zbeształ przyjaciela, przyprawiając ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- I jakie wiąże się z tym niebezpieczeństwo dla niego. - dodała Molly, również potępiając antypatię Syriusza do Severusa. - Z każdym wezwaniem może stracić życie.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nosi na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. A kto raz jest Śmierciożercą, ten zostaje nim na zawsze. - Molly i Remus podzielili się identycznym spojrzeniem. Nie przekonają Syriusza Blacka do zmiany zdania, choćby bardzo się starali.

\- To nie zmienia też faktu, że Felicity powinna się pilnować. - podsumował Remus.

\- O tak! Moim zdaniem, James nawet nie powinien jej przyprowadzać na spotkanie. - Molly zawsze była energiczną i sympatyczną czarownicą, ale kiedy była zdenerwowana na coś lub kogoś...

\- Co do tego mam... - Remus przerwał, gdy usłyszeli trzask otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz potem huk ich zamknięcia. Wilkołak spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela.

\- Spodziewasz się gości, Łapa? - Syriusz odłożył karty na stół i wstał z krzesła.

\- Nie. Zobaczę kto to.

\- Black! Lupin! Jest tu ktokolwiek, do jasnej cholery?! - Syriusz nie zdążył zrobić trzech kroków, gdy rozległo się głośne wołanie, będące mieszaniną zdenerwowania i zmartwienia jednocześnie. W dodatku głos był, aż za dobrze znany Syriuszowi i nigdy nie powinien go słyszeć w tym domu.

Syriusz, szybko wyciągając po drodze różdżkę, w biegu opuścił kuchnię Grimmauld Place. Remus, który również rozpoznał głos, wybiegł za przyjacielem.

\- Jakim sposobem ten... Na Merlina! - gdy tylko weszli do przedpokoju, przywitał ich najbardziej zaskakujący i makabryczny widok, jaki kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażali.

W przedpokoju stał blady Lucjusz Malfoy w szatach Śmierciożercy z rękami umazanymi krwią. Tyle że tym razem nie swoją. Arystokrata przytrzymywał w pionie białego jak kreda, pół przytomnego Severusa Snape'a, ledwo stojącego na nogach w szatach przesiąkniętych krwią. Na podłodze w szybkim tempie rosła szkarłatna kałuża, a sam czarnowłosy czarodziej drżał niekontrolowanie, nawet nie próbując zapanować nad drgawkami. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje ani gdzie jest. Ogromny ból, dochodzący z każdej komórki jego ciała, odbierał mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Mroczki szaleńczo tańczyły przed jego oczami. Nawet mruganie nie pomagało ich odpędzić. Nigdy by tu nie dotarł, gdyby nie Lucjusz, dzięki któremu wciąż stał w pionie.

\- Na co się tak gapicie, na Salazara?! Pomóżcie mi zabrać go do jakiego pokoju, zanim się tu wykrwawi! - ostry, rozkazujący ton Lucjusza wzbudził dwóch Huncwotów z oszołomienia, w jakim się znaleźli. Remus szybko podszedł do dwóch ex Śmierciożerców i przełożył bezwładne ramię Mistrza Eliksirów przez szyję, pomagając Malfoy'owi prowadzić go w głąb domu. Cichy jęk uciekł z jego ust, którego nawet nie próbował powstrzymać.

\- Musimy zaprowadzić go do pokoju na piętrze. - powiedział szybko Remus do Lucjusza, który kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze. Ale musimy się pospieszyć. Traci dużo krwi. - dwóch mężczyzn weszło na pierwszy stopień schodów. Syriusz, nadal będąc w stanie oszołomienia, automatycznie podążał za nimi z otwartymi oczami, śledząc, znaczące ich drogę, ślady krwi na ciemnej, drewnianej podłodze.

Molly zaciekawiona dłuższą nieobecnością dwóch Maruderów, wyszła z kuchni, mając George'a na rękach. Gdy zobaczyła pół przytomnego Severusa, ledwo powłóczającego nogami, prowadzonego przez dwóch czarodziejów po schodach na górę, otworzyła usta z zaszokowania. Stan w jakim był szpieg był makabryczny. Szkarłatna ciecz była wszędzie. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała tyle krwi.

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, by się otrząsnąć. Szybko wepchnęła George'a Syriuszowi, który z zaskoczeniem uchwycił chłopca i biegiem ruszyła z powrotem do kuchni.

\- Idę po Poppy! - zawołała przez ramię, biegnąc w stronę kominka. - Syriuszu, za chwilę zawiadomisz Dumbledore'a! - Syriusz automatycznie pokiwał głową.

Po krótkiej rozmowie przez kominek Molly odsunęła się od paleniska. Kilka sekund późnej z zielonych płomieni wyszła Madame Pomfrey ze swoją podręczną torbą medyczną.

\- W jakim jest stanie? - wyraz twarzy Molly Weasley powiedział jej, jak bardzo jest źle.

\- Bardzo źle. W życiu nie widziałam tyle krwi, Poppy. - obie kobiety bardzo prędkim krokiem wyszły z kuchni.

\- Co się, na Merlina, stało? - zapytała Martina, szybko wspinając się po schodach.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - dwie czarownice weszły biegiem na korytarz. Syriusz, trzymając małego George'a na rękach, stał w wejściu jednego z gościnnych pokoi z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Krew była wszędzie.

Dwie czarownice minęły Blacka i weszły do pokoju. Lucjusz i Remus ostrożnie kładli już nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów na łóżku. Prześcieradła natychmiast zafarbowały się na czerwono. Uzdrowicielka błyskawicznie zabrała się do pracy. Stała nad rannym mężczyzną, machając różdżką. Zaklęcia diagnostyczne krążyły po bezwładnym ciele, a wyniki skanu pojawiały się na pergaminie.

Skanowanie trwało i trwało. Poppy w życiu nie była świadkiem tak długiego skanowania. Zwykle trwało ono kilka sekund. Po dziesięciu minutach skanowanie wreszcie dobiegło końca.

Poppy obejrzała się za siebie, zanim zaczęła zgłębiać wyniki skanów, gdzie nadal wszyscy stali w milczeniu.

\- A na co wy jeszcze czekacie? WYNOCHA! - Martona wygoniła wszystkich z pokoju. - Molly, ty zostań. - Remus posłusznie wyszedł, natomiast Lucjusz nie ruszył się z miejsca, z niepokojem patrząc na przyjaciela. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tu dostałeś, panie Malfoy, ale ty też. JUŻ! - Malfoy niechętnie opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju, obie kobiety natychmiast zabrały się za ratowanie życia Mistrza Eliksirów.

Lucjusz niechętnie opuścił pokój. Bardzo martwił się o przyjaciela, ale rozumiał, że musi pozwolić pracować uzdrowicielce. Severus był w bardzo ciężkim stanie. To był wręcz cud, że jeszcze żył po tylu godzinach tortur. I Lucjusz miał ogromną nadzieję, że Madame Pomfrey uda się go odratować. Nie chciał stracić przyjaciela. A Lily... załamałaby się, gdyby coś mu się stało.

\- Co TY tutaj robisz, Malfoy?! - Lucjusz natychmiast został zaatakowany tyradę pytań Syriusza Blacka. Gdyby nie mały George na jego rękach, Syriusz już dawno rzuciłby się na arystokratę z różdżką.

\- Właśnie przyprowadziłem naszego szpiega, jakbyś nie zauważył, Black. - wskazał oczywistą oczywistość chłodnym tonem.

\- Jak znalazłeś ten dom? Gadaj! - Lucjusz przewrócił oczami. Syriusz wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył ją w arystokratę. Oczywiście na tyle, ile pozwalał mu mały George, który ciekawie obserwował otoczenie i wpatrywał okazji do bliższego zapoznania się z podłogą.

\- Tajny Strażnik podał mi adres. - to było przecież oczywiste.

\- Kłamiesz! - zawyrokował ostro Syriusz. - Dumbledore nigdy nie podałby ci tego adresu, Malfoy!

\- Spytaj naszego drogiego dyrektora. - poradził Lucjusz, nie kryjąc irytacji.

\- Syriusz, opuścić różdżkę. - poprosił Remus, postanawiając interweniować. Syriusz spojrzał zdziwiony na przyjaciela.

\- Co ty mówisz, Lunatyku? Przecież to...

\- Malfoy jest nieoficjalnym członkiem Zakonu. - Wilkołak uchylił rąbka tajemnicy.

\- Jasne! A Voldemort rozdaje cukierki na znak przyjaźni! - zadrwił Syriusz, dalej celując różdżką w Lucjusza.

\- To nie jest rozmowa, która powinna być prowadzona na korytarzu. Dajmy Poppy pracować w spokoju. - dodał Lunatyk, widząc, jak jego przyjaciel otwiera usta. Syriusz niechętnie kiwnął głową i opuścił różdżkę, ale jej nie schował. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się niezauważalnie, gdy przed oczami stanął mu widok zakrwawionego Snape'a. Mógł go nie lubić, ale nawet on nie zasługiwał na to, co mu zrobiono.

\- Ty wyjaśnij Black'owi, co trzeba, Lupin, a ja zawiadomię Dumbledore'a. - oznajmił Lucjusz, schodząc na dół. Nie podobał mu się pomysł wtajemniczania kuzyna swojej żony w to wszystko, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Malfoy po drodze transmutował swoje ubranie w zwykłe szaty i usunął z siebie krew. Nie miał zamiaru straszyć, gdyby ktoś wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Dobrze. - Remus przyprawił przyjaciela ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, gdy widział, jak ten już otwiera usta. Wilkołak usiadł i do tego samego zmusił Syriusza, a Lucjusz podszedł do kominka i wrzucił do niego proszek Fiuu, wywołując lokalizację gabinetu dyrektora.

\- To, co ci teraz powiem, Syriuszu jest na sto procent prawdą. I proszę, powstrzymaj pytania, aż... - tyle usłyszał Lucjusz, zanim zanurzył głowę w płomieniach. Przed jego oczami ukazał się gabinet dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Sama Głowa Szkoły, mianowicie Albus Dumbledore nie spokojnie przemierzał gabinet, zatrzymując się nagle, gdy usłyszał szum sieci Fiuu.

\- Dyrektorze. - arystokrata z szacunkiem skłonił głowę na przywitanie.

\- Lucjuszu. Wiadomo co z Severusem? - starszy czarodziej brzmiał na autentycznie zmartwionego. Lucjusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Przyprowadziłem go na Grimmauld Place i wezwaliśmy Madame Pomfrey. - dyrektor wyglądał na o wiele starszego, niż to jest w rzeczywistości.

\- To naprawdę cud, że żyje. - odpowiedział szczerze Lucjusz, a w jego głosie brzmiał smutek i zmartwienie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Może przyjdzie, pan dyrektorze do Kwatery Głównej. Inni też są ciekawi. - Albus zgodził się, kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Dobrze, Lucjuszu. Za kilka sekund tam będę. - Lucjusz wyciągnął głowę z płomieni i odsunął się od kominka.

\- Tak sprawy wyglądają, Syriuszu. - zakończył Remus. W wielkim skrócie opowiedział przyjacielowi to, czego sam się nie dawno dowiedział. Syriusz wyglądał na oszołomionego, a mięśnie jego twarzy ogłosiły strajk, pozwalając szczęce opaść. Mały George na jego kolanach, rączką zamknął usta swojego tymczasowego opiekuna, chichocząc przy tym. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, Remus roześmiałby się, widząc taki obrazek.

\- To jest... - Syriusz nie potrafił znaleźć właściwego słowa. W tej właśnie chwili z kominka wyszedł zaniepokojony dyrektor. - Dyrektorze, czy to prawda? - Albus machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nie teraz, Syriuszu. - starszy czarodziej usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy stole. Lucjusz zajął drugie obok Lupina, a dalej od Black'a. - Opowiedz, co się stało, Lucjuszu. - blond włosy mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, bo nie byłem tam cały czas, ale w tej chwili mogę tylko powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan odkrył, że Severus jest szpiegiem. - ostre wdechu obecnych były zrozumiałe. - Nie wiem, jak i od kogo. Skupiłem się na wyciągnięciu go z tego piekła żywego, a nie na zbieraniu informacji.

\- To dlatego wyglądał... Tak? - zapytał powoli Syriusz, przyswajając informacje.

\- A co myślałeś, Black? Że Czarny Pan da zdrajcy Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy i odprawi w pokoju? - zaszydził zimno Lucjusz, nie mogąc słuchać durnych pytań. Syriusz milczał, więc Lucjusz kontynuował. - Wiem tylko, że przebywał tam od dzisiejszego ranka.

\- To jakieś kilkanaście godzin tortur. - mruknął Remus, bolejąc nad wymiarem cierpienia, jakiego doświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów w ciągu jednego dnia.

\- Wykorzystałem najbliższą okazję, gdy wrzucili go do celi.

\- Dobrze, że udało ci się go stamtąd wyciągnąć, Lucjuszu. I to tak szybko. - Dumbledore brzmiał na bardzo wdzięcznego. I w rzeczywistości tak było.

\- Obawiam się, że za kilka dni nie byłoby kogo ratować. - stwierdził smutno arystokrata. Jednocześnie odczuwał ulgę, że tak się nie stało. - Czarny Pan ma bardzo głęboko rozwiniętą wyobraźnię. - I to wcale nie był komplement. Syriusz i Remus skrzywili się.

\- Musimy poczekać na diagnozę Poppy. - stwierdził dyrektor. Znowu muszą czekać. Teraz jednak przynajmniej wie, że nic już mu nie zagraża.

\- Powinniśmy powiadomić Lily. - powiedział Lucjusz, dając do zrozumienia, że jest to bardzo wskazane, a wręcz obowiązkowe. Syriusz nawet nie zapytał skąd tamten wie o Lily. Domyślił się, że Snape mu powiedział.

\- Może powinniśmy poczekać na opinię Madame Pomfrey, zanim to zrobimy? - zaproponował Remus, nie chcąc narażać Lily na kolejne oczekiwanie, tym razem związane z leczeniem obrażeń Severusa. Jednak był, zaskoczony słysząc, jak mówi o niej bez jakiejkolwiek niechęci.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli już dowie się, że żyje, a nie będzie dalej się zamartwiać. - Syriusz i Remus doszedł do wniosku, że Malfoy wie o czymś, o czym oni nie mają pojęcia. Zastanawiali się tylko, co to jest.

\- Masz rację, Lucjuszu.

Ból...

Ciemność...

Chłód...

Cisza...

Dryfował pomiędzy jawą a snem. Nie wiedział, czy żyje, czy umarł. Gdzie jest. Co się dzieje. Nieznośny ból, odczuwalny przy każdym oddechu powiedział mu, że nadal jest wśród żywych.

Severus ledwo pamiętał dojście do celi. Jego ciało płonęło bolesnym ogniem, rwało go każde włókno jego istoty. Pamiętał ból, zapach krwi i lepką ciecz spływającą z ran na podłogę. Jego umysł i ciało cierpiało w agonii. Każdy oddech był bolesny.

A potem koniec.

Żaden czar atakował jego ciała. Czuł chłód kamieni, gdy leżał na kamiennej posadzce sali tronowej Voldemorta. Chłód, który przynosił ukojenie, jego ciału. Jak głośne dzwony, kroki odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Potem cisza, którą przerwały kolejne kroki.

Potem czuł, jak dwóch Śmierciożerów chwyta go za ramiona i podnosi. Z wielkim trudem udało mu się odchylić powieki. Cały świat wirował za mgłą. Przed oczami krążyły mroczki.

Śmierciożercy wyprowadzili go z sali i prowadzili krętymi korytarzami Czarnego Dworu. Snape skrzywił się, gdy głośno zaskrzypiały drzwi celi. Ktoś coś mówił, ale jego umysł nie rozróżniał słów. Został wprowadzony do środka i brutalnie rzucony na ziemię. Resztka świadomości kazała mu wyciągnąć ręce przed siebie, by zamortyzować upadek. Jego bolesny jęk zmieszał się z falą okrutnego śmiechu odbijając się echem w głowie Snape'a. Trzask drzwiami zabrzmiał dla niego jak drapanie paznokciami o tablicę.

Ostatkiem sił, Severus poczołgał się do ściany i oparł się o nią plecami. To wycieczka była równie bolesna, jak męcząca. Mężczyzna zmusił się, by podnieść powieki. Jego oczom ukazała się brudna i zimna cela w lochach Czarnego Dworu. Ponownie zamknął oczy.

Zastanawiał się, kiedy ta kara się skończy. Myślał o Lily i jej pięknych szmaragdowych oczach. Jej promiennym uśmiechu. Ciepłym brzmieniu jej głosu. Swojej jedynej osłonie przed nieuchronnym szaleństwem.

Czy będzie mu dane znów zobaczyć jego ukochaną Lily?

Nie chciał jej zostawiać. Nie, teraz gdy wszystko zaczęło się układać.

Myśli o niej powoli zaczęły odprowadzać go w stan nieświadomości.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny. Słyszał zbliżające się kroki. Napiął się, gdy ktoś wyszeptał inkantację, oczekując więcej bólu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego przez jego organizm przeszło mrowienie, które rozluźniło jego ciało.

Ktoś go wolał, ale on nie rozpoznawał głosu. Severus poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i pas, ciągnąc w górę. Tysiące protestów jego ciała, spowodowało, że cichy jęk uciekł z jego ust. Ktoś coś powiedział, ale nie zrozumiał.

Następne, co pamiętał to, gdy ktoś prowadził go krętymi korytarzami i uczucie wciągania w wąską rurkę. Potem wszystko było jak za mgłą. Schody, huk drzwi, rozmowa, która do niego nie docierała i kolejne schody. Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem było, jak został położony na czymś miękkim, zanim wszystko stało się czarne.

**Następny rozdział: "39. Wartość życia"****Do następnego!**


	39. 39 Wartość życia

Lily znów krążyła po salonie, będąc jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Brak jakichkolwiek wieści od Severusa doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa, a już była na skraju załamania nerwowego. Bardzo bała się o życie swojego przyjaciela. Był tam sam od kilkunastu godzin. Nie wiedziała, co się z nim dzieje, co z nim robią. Może go torturowali. Lily miała już okazję poznać kreatywność tej zwyrodniałej bandy.

Narcyza siedziała w fotelu, nawet nie próbując jej powstrzymać od wydeptywania ścieżki w dywanie. Ona sama była zdenerwowana brakiem informacji od Severusa, ale także i Lucjusza, czy innych. Takie niekończące się oczekiwanie jest najgorsze. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się skończy i jaki będzie jego wynik. Niepewność, czy żyje, czy też nie powoli zaciemnia umysł, odbierając zdolność myślenia i zwiększając strach.

Więc, gdy kominek nagle zapłonął, obie kobiety natychmiast poderwały głowy. Lecz z płomieni nie wyszedł oczekiwany właściciel Dworu, ale Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Lucjusz! - Narcyza rzuciła się na męża, mocno go przytulając i całując, jak zawsze, gdy wracał ze spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Teraz przynajmniej miała pewność, że on jest cały i zdrowy. - Nie jesteś ranny? - Malfoy zaprzeczył, pokręceniem głowy.

\- Nie, Cyziu. Jestem w porządku. Ale Severus...

\- Co z Severusem? - Lily podeszła do pary, będąc blada jak kreda. Lucjusz widział wyblakłe ślady łez na jej policzkach i strach w oczach.

\- Jest na Grimmauld Place. - powiedział od razu. Nie chciał, by dłużej tkwiła w niepewności i była zdenerwowana. Zaczął od dobrych wieści. Ale wiedział, że musi też przejść do tych złych.

Lily wypuściła westchnienie ulgi. Czyli żył. Kilka szczęśliwych łez opuściło jej oczy. Mężczyzna, którego kocha żył. Pojawiło się jednak kolejne pytanie.

\- Dlaczego jest na Grimmauld Place? Dlaczego nie wrócił tutaj? - Lucjusz i Narcyza wymienili spojrzenia, co nie uszło uwadze Lily. Pani Malfoy widziała po swoim mężu, że coś jest nie tak. I miała niejasne przeczucie, co to jest. Ale chciała się mylić.

\- Może lepiej usiądź, Lily. - zaproponował Lucjusz, wskazując fotel. Lily ani drgnęła.

\- Ale powiedz, co się stało, Lucjuszu!

\- Powiem ci, Lily, ale usiądź. - rudowłosa kobieta niechętnie to zrobiła. Malfoy'owie zrobili to samo, siadając na kanapie. - Słucham. - Lucjusz wziął głęboki wdech, zanim powiedział trzy krótkie słowa.

\- Severus został odkryty. - Lily pobladła o wiele bardziej, niż to było możliwe, rozchylając usta z zaszokowania, a zaraz potem je zasłaniając ręką. Była przerażona. Widziała, jak Voldemort traktuje swoich zwolenników. Co więc robi zdrajcom?

\- Co?

\- Nie wiem, jak się dowiedział, ani czy ktoś go zdradził. Na szczęście udało mi się go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

\- W jakim jest stanie? - zapytała Lily dziwnie spokojnie. Ale tak naprawdę jej umysł i serce szalały ze zmartwienia. Twarz Lucjusza przyjęła zbolały wyraz.

\- Nie będę, cię okłamał, Lily. Jest bardzo źle. - Lily natychmiast wstała. Ręce jej się trzęsły, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać zmartwienia.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć. - oświadczyła poważne.

\- Uspokój się, Lily. Madame Pomfrey już się nim zajmuje.

\- Mimo wszystko chcę go zobaczyć. - upierała się Lily.

\- I tak cię nie wpuści teraz do niego. - Narcyza z Lucjuszem próbowali uspokoić Lily i jakoś zatrzymać w miejscu. Nie chcieli, by widziała Severusa w takim stanie. To sprawiłoby jej jeszcze większy ból.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nadal chcę tam być. Muszę... - głos Lily trząsł się z emocji, ale ona sama starała się trzymać. Lecz małżeństwo i tak widziało jej zmartwienie.

\- Dobrze. Chodź. - Severus miał rację, mówiąc, że Lily jest uparta. Lucjusz nie wiedział tylko jeszcze jak.

\- Nie ufam Malfoy'owi. - oświadczył Syriusz nagle, pewny swojego zdania. W kuchni Grimmauld Place, jak dotąd panowała cisza, przerywana, jedynie gaworzeniem małego George'a, który w tej chwili był u Remusa na kolanach i znowu coś bazgrolił kredkami. Wyczuwając ponury nastrój dorosłych, chłopiec był wyjątkowo grzeczny.

\- Nikt cię nie zmusza, Syriuszu. - Dumbledore wyglądał na zmęczonego ciągłymi awersjami Black'a do poszczególnych członków Zakonu. To robiło się i męczące i irytujące. - Moje zaufanie wystarczy.

\- Dlaczego to Malfoy poszedł powiadomić Lily? Skąd wie, gdzie jej szukać? Remus też mógł iść. Poza tym wszyscy znamy stosunek tego arystokratycznego...

\- Nie wyrażaj się, Łapa. - Remus wskazał wzrokiem na małego chłopca na kolanach.

-... Człowieka do mugolaków. - Syriusz przełknął przekleństwo, którym z chęcią opisałby męża swojej kuzynki.

\- Nie wiesz, Syri, że niektóre rzeczy są na pokaz? - zapytał Remus, jakby była to najoczwistrza rzecz na świecie.

\- W jego przypadku, nie sądzę. - Remus tylko westchnął. Syriusz chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale właśnie w tym momencie kominek zapłonął zielenią. Pierwszy z płomieni wyszedł Lucjusz Malfoy. Łapa nie wyglądał na zadowolonego jego widokiem. Już miał wygłosić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale z płomieni wyszła blada, jak ściana, Lily. Syriusz natychmiast wstał z krzesła, podobnie jak Dumbledore.

\- Gdzie on jest? - to było pierwsze pytanie, jakie Lily zadała, od razu po wejściu.

\- Na górze. Ale Poppy się nim zajmuje.

\- Pójdę tam. - Lily zrobiła dwa kroki, zanim Narcyza (której wejścia Syriusz nawet nie zauważył) położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, zatrzymując w miejscu.

\- Zostań, Lily. Znasz Madame Pomfrey. I tak cię nie wpuści. - Lily wyglądała na bardzo niechętną, co do tego pomysłu. Tak bardzo chciała być przy nim. Z westchnieniem opuściła na moment głowę.

\- Masz rację. - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, widząc wygląd Lily. Rudowłosa kobieta była blada, jej oczy szkliście błyszczały, a na twarzy były ślady łez. Wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną. Syriusz poniekąd nie był tym zaskoczony. On sam czułby się podobnie, gdy to, na przykład Remus był w takim stanie. Tak się czuł w stosunku do Jamesa, wiedząc, że jest pod wpływem klątwy. Ale zmartwienie Lily było inne. Black nie był pewien, o kogo się martwi. O przyjaciela, czy kogoś więcej.

Dwie godziny późnej grupa czarodziejów i czarownic w stałym składzie oczekiwała na jakiekolwiek wieści o stanie zdrowia rannego Mistrza Eliksirów. Lily znów wydeptywała ścieżkę w podłodze, nie mogąc opanować nerwów. Nikt nawet nie kłopotał się z jej uspakajaniem. Syriusz zwątpił o trzech próbach. Po nim nikt już nie próbował, bo było to bezcelowe.

Przez cały ten czas nie padło żadne słowo. Każdy był zatopiony w swoich myślach.

Myśli Lily krążyły wokół jednej osoby. A mianowicie pewnego czarnowłosego czarodzieja, który był w tej chwili pod opieką uzdrowicielki. Martwiła się o niego. Nie wiedziała, w jakim jest stanie. Nie wiedziała nic. Ta niepewność była denerwująca. Jedyne czego była pewna, był fakt, że żyje. Mogła przynajmniej wykluczyć z głowy wszelkie czarne scenariusze, kończące się jego śmiercią. Teraz musiał poczekać tylko na raport Madame Pomfrey. Dlaczego tak długo to trwa?

Malfoy'owie siedzieli razem, również czekając na wieści o stanie Severusa. Lucjusz do tej pory miał przed oczami widok zakrwawionej postaci przyjaciela. Wiele razy widział ofiary tortur Czarnego Pana, ale nawet on był przerażony rozległością jego obrażeń. Lucjusz został wezwany dopiero po południu. Czarny Pan zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tak sobie zniknąć z pracy z Ministerstwa, bo byłoby to zbyt podejrzane. Gdy przyszedł do sali tronowej, dwóch Śmierciożerców wyprowadzało na wpół żywego Severusa. Na początku Lucjusz sądził, że został po prostu ukarany, ale późnej dowiedział się od innych, że został odkryty. Był przerażony, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. W tamtym momencie wiedział tylko jedno. Musi go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Od tamtej chwili zaczął planować, jak to zrobić. I udało mu się. Teraz oczekiwał na raport magomedyczki.

Syriusz w milczeniu obserwował byłą żonę przyjaciela. Nigdy nie widział Lily, tak zmartwionej. Czy naprawdę coś oprócz przyjaźni mogło ich łączyć?

Lily zawsze była za Snape'em. Od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, mimo że trafili do dwóch rywalizujących domów. Ich przyjaźń trwała, aż do piątego roku, gdy Snape nazwał ją „szlamą". Potem zaczęła spotykać się z Jamesem. Ale Syriusz widział, jak czasem na korytarzach, czy w Wielkiej Sali szukała wzrokiem Ślizgona. Gdy planowali zemstę na nim, za to, jak ją obraził, Lily prosiła, by tego nie robili. Chciała, by zostawili go w spokoju. Wcześniej James nigdy by mu nie odpuścił, ale na jej życzenie dali mu spokój. Nadal się o niego troszczyła. Mimo, że był na niego zła, nadal to robiła. Wtedy nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Uznał to za bez znaczenia. Ale teraz...

Syriusz zaśmiał się w duchu na tę ironię. Najpierw Snape własnoręcznie wpycha Lily w ramiona Jamesa, a potem on sam robi dokładnie to samo, pchając ją w stronę swojego szkolnego Nemezis.

Z jednej strony było to zabawne, ale zaś z drugiej oznaczało całkowite przekreślenie szansy na powrót Lily do Jamesa po zdjęciu z niego klątwy. Chociaż nie zapowiadało się, by miało to miejsce w najbliższym czasie. Szukali wszędzie przepisu na to antidotum, ale nigdzie nie mogli go znaleźć. A teraz, nawet jeśliby je znaleźli to ich Mistrz Eliksirów raczej nie będzie w stanie go uwarzyć.

Czyli Lily dłużej będzie spędzać dużo czasu ze Snape'em. I chyba tylko jemu to przeszkadzało, bo Remus nie miał nic przeciwko. Przeciwnie! Wyglądał, jakby był z tego zadowolony. Syriusz nie wiedział z czego się tu cieszyć. Że Lily pozwoliła się omotać temu Śmierciożercy?

Ten Śmierciożerca należy do Zakonu. Wiele ryzykował zdobywając informacje, a teraz walczy o życie.

Powiedział cichy głosik w głowie Syriusza. Była to prawda. Mógł nie lubić Snape'a, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie życzył mu śmierci. Nawet najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzył tego, co Voldemort zrobił Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Kiedy usłyszeli stukot kroków na schodach, wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Lily nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu, a Malfoy'owie i Dumbledore wstali. Remus zrobił to samo. Syriusz postanowił do nich dołączyć.

Gdy tylko Madame Pomfrey i Molly weszły do kuchni, Syriusz usłyszała ostre świsty wciągniętych oddechów. Oczy Lily rozszerzyły się z mieszanką strachu i zmartwienia.

Prawie cały fartuch Poppy był umazany krwią, podobnie jak ubranie Molly. Madame Pomfrey zdążyła szybkim zaklęciem usunąć szkarłat ze swoich ubrań, zanim Lily w kilka krokach zbliżyła się do uzdrowicielki.

\- Madame Pomfrey, co z Severusem? - zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta, sama bojąc się odpowiedzi. W głowie błagała, by nie było mu nic poważnego. Chociaż jak znała kreatywność Voldemorta...

\- Będzie żył, chociaż nie ukrywam, że nie wiele brakowało. - Lily poczuła niewyobrażalną ulgę, ale i strach, co by było, gdyby Lucjusz na czas go stamtąd nie zabrał. Była naprawdę wdzięczna arystokracie. - Z Molly usunęłyśmy efekty prawie wszystkich zaklęć. Kilka drobniejszych skaleczeń i jedną dużą ranę, którą nie mam pojęcia, co spowodowało, a nie mogłyśmy jej usunąć, musiałyśmy zostawić, która musi zagoić się sama. Na pewno przez dłuższy czas będzie cierpiał na skutki klątwy Cruciatus. Musimy czekać, aż się wybudzi, ale wyliże się. Jak zwykle.

\- Mogę do niego iść? - Madame Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale do byłej i ulubionej uczennicy. Lily nie kryła się ze swoją troską o Severusa. Poppy śmiała nawet pomyśleć, że nie jest to zwykła troska o przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście, moja Droga. - Lily szybkim krokiem wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając pozostałych samych. Gdy rudowłosa kobieta zniknęła na korytarzu, matrona oparła ręce o boki. - A czy teraz ktoś mi wyjaśni, dlaczego był w takim stanie?

To było ostatnie, co Lily usłyszała, opuszczając kuchnię. Nie interesował jej dalszy bieg rozmowy, toczącej się w drugim pomieszczeniu. Jej umysł był całkowicie skupiony na śpiącym czarnowłosym czarodzieju w pokoju na górze.

Lily szybko weszła po schodach, prawie skacząc co drugi stopień. Przez korytarz wręcz przebiegła. Ale zatrzymała się z ręką na klamce. Dlaczego się wahała? Czy bała się zobaczyć, w jakim jest stanie? Co mu zrobili?

Rudowłosa kobieta nacisnęła na klamkę i pchnęła drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Zamknęła je cicho za sobą i odwróciła się do wnętrza pokoju. To, co zobaczyła sprawiło, że łzy samoistnie zakręciły się w jej oczach.

Na jednym łóżku w pokoju leżał nieprzytomny Severus. Jego twarz była nadzwyczaj blada. Czarne włosy rozsypywały się na poduszce, dookoła jego głowy w niespotykanym zwykle nieładzie. Był ubrany w białą koszulę i przykryty do pasa kadrą, ale i tak Lily widziała bandarze wokół jego torsu i rąk. Klatka piersiowa spokojnie unosiła się w miarowym oddechu, a powieki były zamknięte. Na jego twarzy nie było grymasu bólu, dzięki eliksirowi przeciwbólowemu.

Lily chwiejnym z emocji krokiem podeszła do łóżka przyjaciela i usiadła na jego kraju. Wzięła bezwładną dłoń Severusa w swoją, ściskając delikatnie. Z czułością odgarnęła złąkany kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego czoła, na którym lśniły drobniutkie kropelki potu. Dotykając jego czoła, kobieta czuła gorączkę.

\- Stworek! - pomarszczony wiekiem skrzat pojawił się z trzaskiem w pokoju.

\- Stworek, słucha, Madame Evans. - elf z fałszywym szacunkiem skłonił głowę.

\- Przynieś mi miskę z zimną wodą i ściereczkę, Stworku. - poprosiła Lily, nie odrywając wzroku od nieruchomej postaci.

\- Jak sobie Pani życzy. - skrzat zniknął z trzaskiem, a po chwili znów się pojawił z tym, o co poprosiła Lily. Następnie zostawił ją samą w pokoju. Uzdrowicielka zamoczyła białą szmatkę w zimnej wodzie, wykręciła ją i poskładaną położyła na czole nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten słabo poruszył głową w kontakcie z chłodnym materiałem, ale nic poza tym się nie wydarzyło.

Lily wstała z łóżka i przywołała fotel z rogu pokoju, stawiając go przy samym łóżku. Usiadła na nim, znów łapiąc Severusa za rękę. Siedziała, tak w ciszy obserwują miarowy ruch jego klatki piersiowej w oddechu.

\- Co oni ci zrobili, Severusie? - zapytała szeptem rudowłosa kobieta, nie puszczając jego dłoni. - Dlaczego musisz tak cierpieć? Czy los już nie dość cię pokarał, rzucając w otchłań bólu i samotności? - jej głos był nie głośniejszy od szeptu. Kilka samotnych łez spłynęło po jej twarzy, ale Lily nawet nie próbowała ich otrzeć. - Ale nie będziesz już sam, Sev. Nigdy już cię nie opuszczę. Zawsze będę z tobą. Zawsze. - cicha obietnica, szeptana w ciemności rozświetlonej jedną świecą, przerwała bezgłos nocy. - Kocham Cię...

Syriusz siedział sam w salonie, przed kominkiem z filiżanką herbaty. Wszyscy już porozchodzili się do swoich domów, zostawiając pana domu samego, jakby nie liczyć dwóch osób w górze.

Madame Pomfrey odeszła pierwsza, mówiąc, że jakby coś się działo, to moją ją natychmiast wezwać. Doskonale wiedziała, że Lily także jest wykwalifikowaną uzdrowicielką, ale sama różnież chciała być informowana. Poza tym też martwiła się o Severusa.

Potem przyszedł Arthur i razem z Molly zabrali bliźniaków, wracając do Nory. Oczywiście był bardzo zaskoczony, a wręcz zaszokowany widokiem dwóch Malfoy'ów. Po usłyszeniu wyjaśnienia, Weasley'e wrócili do siebie, mając sporo do przemyślenia. Arthur był także bardzo zaniepokojony wieścią o odkryciu Severusa i pytał kilka razy, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Następnie przyszła kolej na Malfoy'ów. Narcyza pożegnała się i kazała obiecać kuzynowi, że natychmiast ich zawiadomi, gdyby coś się działo z ich przyjacielem. Syriusz niechętnie to zrobił. Lucjusz uprzejmie, a zarazem chłodno pożegnał się skinieniem głowy.

Krótko po czystokrwistej parze przyszedł czas na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor przed odejściem przekazał Syriuszowi, że ma dbać o Lily i pilnować Severusa. Syriusz nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego drugiego zadania, ale zgodził się. W końcu, kto dyskutowałby z Albusem Dumbledore'em? Poza tym był pewien, że Lily raczej nie będzie chciała dopuścić go do Snape'a.

Teraz Syriusz był sam w salonie w cichym domu. W ręce trzymał filiżankę z herbatą, która już dawno wystygła. Jego umysł zaprzątały inne myśli.

Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby mu miesiąc temu, że mąż jego kuzynki, Lucjusz Malfoy okaże się zdrajcą Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i nieoficjalnym członkiem Zakonu, pogoniłby go precz, bo myślałby, że to wariat. Widział, jak arystokrata zachowywał się wśród ludzi. Wyniosły, zimny, arogancki, jednym słowem arystokratyczny.

Jednak jego wybór pokazuje, że Malfoy ma swój rozum.

Nie oznaczało to, że Syriusz od razu mu uwierzył. O nie! Malfoy to Ślizgon i napewno ma jakiś ukryty motyw. Nie odwróciłby się przecież od Czarnego Pana bez powodu. A w nagłą zmianę poglądów u tej konkretnej osoby, nie wierzył. Syriusz miał zamiar odkryć powód tej przemiany. Jakoś udało mu się przekonać Dumbledore'a, podobnie jak Snape'owi. A dlaczego dyrektor im uwierzył było już poza granicami rozumowania Syriusza.

Animag spojrzał na zegar, na którym wybiła godzina dwudziesta trzecia. Odkąd Lily poszła na górę do Snape'a, nie przestąpiła nawet progu jego pokoju, by wyjść. Nie widział jej ani przez chwilę, bo nie pojawiła się w kuchni, czy salonie. Chyba, że poszła do drugiego pokoju się przespać.

Syriusz odłożył filiżankę z zimną herbatą na stolik.

\- Stworek! - pomarszczony skrzat pojawił się z popem.

\- Mistrz, Stworka wzywał.

\- Zabierz tę herbatę. - skrzat posłusznie (aczkolwiek niechętnie) zrobił to, o co go proszono.

\- Czy Mistrz jeszcze czegoś sobie życzy?

\- Nie. Może odejść. - skrzat zniknął, a Syriusz wstał. Postanowił zobaczyć, co robi Lily i zajrzeć do Snape'a. Gdyby były szpieg umarł pod jego wartą, nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co by się z nim działo.

Syriusz wyszedł z salonu, wspiął się po schodach i otworzył bez pukania drzwi pokoju, w którym obecnie przebywał Mistrz Eliksirów. To nie tak, że odpowiedziałby na pukanie, nawet jeśli Animag by to zrobił.

Black wszedł do zaciemnionego pokoju, który rozjaśniał blask tylko jednej świecy. Gdy tylko podszedł do łóżka, czuł, jak przekracza magiczną barierę zaklęć monitorujących, które narobią ogromnego hałasu, gdyby coś się działo.

Mistrz Eliksirów leżał spokojnie bez ruchu. Nadal oddychał, a więc Syriusz mógł być spokojny o swój los. Nienaturalna bladość na twarzy czarnowłosego czarodzieja i bandarze, wcale go nie zdziwiły. I tak wyglądał lepiej niż, jak przyszedł. A raczej został przyprowadzony.

Jednak nie to wprawiło Syriusza w zaskoczenie.

Na fotelu obok łóżka siedziała Lily, pogrążona w śnie. Głowa przechylona na bok, oczy przykryte powiekami i miarowy oddech. Rudowłosa kobieta spała. Ale nie to rzuciło się w oczy Syriusza.

Były to dwie dłonie splecione w uścisku na białym posłaniu. Sposób, w jaki Lily trzymała dłoń Snape'a, zdecydowanie różnił się od tego, jak robiła to z ręką Jamesa. Syriusz nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dostrzegał subtelną różnicę. Widział drobną nutę czułości, której brakowało we wcześniejszym związku. Mógł to być szczegół, ale on go zauważył.

W pierwszej chwili chciał rozdzielić ich dłonie, zanim przypomniał sobie, że przecież Lily nie jest już żoną Jamesa. I to było winą jego przyjaciela, bo własnoręcznie wypchnął ją ze swoich ramion.

Syriusz westchnął cicho. Nie poznawał swojego przyjaciela. Gdyby James był sobą, nigdy by nie zdradził Lily. Przecież go znał. Widział, jak oczy mu błyszczały, gdy patrzył na narzeczoną, a późnej żonę. Chyba, że tak dobrze udawał. Ale Syriusz w to nie wierzył. Znał Rogacza bardzo dobrze. On nie był taki. Nie bawiłby się uczuciami Lily.

Animag podszedł do szafy, stojącej w rogu pokoju i z górnej półki wyciągnął koc. Po zamknięciu mebla, wrócił do Lily, rozkładając po drodze poskładany pled. Przykrył przyjaciółkę kocem i zbliżył się do świecy. Spojrzał krótko na śpiącą czarownicę, zanim jednym zdmuchnięciem zgasił płonący knot, a w pokoju zapanowała ciemność, rozświetlona tylko blaskiem księżyca i milionów gwiazd, zaglądających przez okna do pokoju

Po ostatnim spojrzeniu na splecione dłonie byłej żony swojego przyjaciela i swojego szkolnego Nemezis, Syriusz wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Będąc na korytarzu, mężczyzna skierował się do swojej sypialni, by skraść nocy kilka godzin snu.

**Następny rozdział: "40. Oczekiwanie"****Bye!**


	40. 40 Oczekiwanie

Następnego dnia Lily obudziły, łaskoczące w twarz promienie słońca. Kobieta usiadła, przecierając oczy, przez chwilę zdezorientowana, gdzie jest. Lecz krótki rzut oka na postać leżącą nieruchomo na łóżko przypomniał jej o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo się martwiła, gdy Severus nie wracał przez kilka godzin, a potem, kiedy Madame Pomfrey leczyła jego obrażenia. Lecz teraz już po wszystkim.

Ale coś było nie tak. Lily nie mogła odrzucić od siebie lodowatego uczucia, jakie rosło w jej sercu.

Kobieta odsunęła z siebie koc na bok i przesiadła się na kraj łóżka, dotykając dłoni Severusa. Niemal natychmiast odskoczyła, gdy jej ręką zetknęła się z lodowatą skórą jego dłoni. Lily poczuła, jak jej serce zamarza. Szybko dotknęła jego twarzy, która miała tę samą temperaturę i kolor szarej kredy. Ale nie to tak bardzo ją przeraziło.

Nie oddychał.

\- Nie... - Lily pokręciła panicznie głową, zasłaniając usta ręką. Kobieta chwiejnie wstała. - To nie może być prawda... - Drżącymi rękami, sprawdziła puls, którego... nie było.

Wizja Lily zawirowała, a ona sama upadła na kolana obok łóżka. Oddech przyspieszył. Panicznie zaczęła potrząsać jego ramieniem.

\- Severus! Severus! - wołała histerycznie, nie dopuszczając do siebie tej konkretnej myśli. Po prostu nie mogła. - Sev... Nie możesz mi tego zrobić... - Załamana kobieta łkała w jego nieruchomą pierś, bezsilna w walce ze śmiercią, która zabrała ze sobą jej ukochanego. Nie mogła dopuścić do siebie myśli, że już go nie ma.

Że jest martwy...

Lily nagle wyprostowała się w fotelu, w którym zasnęła. Łapczywie brała kolejne oddechy. Serce biło jej, jak oszalałe, jakby przebiegła maraton. Drżącą dłonią dotknęła swojej twarzy, która była umazana łzami. Jej umysł nadal tkwił w sidłach koszmaru, stworzonego przez jej wyobraźnię. Spojrzała na Severusa. Musiał się przekonać.

Szybko przesiadła się na krawędź łóżka i ręką dotknęła jego dłoni, która była ciepła, a nie lodowata, jak w jej koszmarze. Klatka piersiowa mężczyzny spokojnie unosiła się w równomiernym oddechu. Serce Lily uspokoiło się, czując ulgę.

Żył.

Rudowłosa kobieta zakrył jedną ręką usta i stłumiła szloch. Właśnie w tej chwili uświadomiła sobie, jak blisko śmierci był Severus. Jak szybko mogła go stracić. Nie wiedziała, co by zrobiła, gdyby tak się stało. Jego utrata byłaby jak odcięcie życiodajnego tlenu. Nie mogłaby bez niego żyć.

Ale był tu. Nieprzytomny, ale jednak był.

Lily tak bardzo chciała, by już się obudził. Brakowało jej jego sarkastycznych komentarzy. Chciała widzieć jego onyksowe oczy, śledzące jej ruchy. Bez jego głosu panowała ponura cisza, nawet wśród rozmów innych ludzi. Nie było w pobliżu pary smukłych dłoni, które trzymały ją w jego ramionach, gdy było źle, a czasem bez powodu.

Na razie leżał na łóżku nieruchomo. Z oczami skrytymi pod powiekami. W ciszy.

Lily nie mogła nic zrobić, poza upewnieniem się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Kobieta wstała i rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Gdy upewniła się, że jego stan jest stabilny i podała właściwe eliksiry, Lily poskładała koc i położyła go na fotelu. Domyśliła się, że Syriusz musiał go wczoraj jej dać. Czyli zajrzał do pokoju.

Czarownica spojrzała na drzwi. Tak bardzo nie chciała opuszczać Severusa, ale wiedziała, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, Syriusz sam po nią przyjdzie. Poza tym wczoraj z nerwów i zmartwienia nie mogła nic przełknąć. Dziś już było inaczej, bo wiedziała, że Severus jest w porządku.

Zanim wyszła, Lily pochyliła się nad łóżkiem i złożyła na wargach Severusa delikatny, ale czuły pocałunek.

\- Wracaj do mnie szybko, Sev. Tęsknie za tobą... - wyszeptała Lily, odgarniając czarne włosy z jego czoła. Kobieta wyprostowała się i po nałożeniu jeszcze kilka zaklęć monitorujących, które ostrzegą ją bezpośrednio, wyszła z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

W domu było cicho. Może poza małym hałasem, dochodzącym z kuchni. Twarz Lily wykrzywił nikły uśmiech. Wystarczy dopuścić Syriusza do garnków i ma się gwarancję sporego harmideru.

Lily zeszła po schodach i weszła do kuchni, gdzie już siedział Syriusz, walcząc z kawałkiem bekonu.

\- Dzień dobry, Syriuszu! - odezwała się Lily od progu. Łapa podniósł głowę znad talerza.

\- Cześć, Lily! Usiądź. - rudowłosa kobieta usiadła obok najlepszego przyjaciela swojego byłego męża. - Dobrze spałaś?

\- Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam. - przyznała Lily, smarując tosta dżemem truskawkowym. - A ty?

\- Nie narzekam. Chociaż gołębie zrobiły sobie gniazdo nad moim oknem. Muszę coś z nim zrobić. - Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- Widocznie im odpowiadało.

\- To nich co innego zacznie im odpowiadać. To gruchanie od samego rana mnie wykończy. - rudowłosa czarownica nie mogła powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu. - Jak Snape? - zapytał neutralnie Syriusz. Lily w duchu cieszyła się, że zrobił to bez niechęci.

\- Od wczoraj bez zmian. - Animag słyszał w głosie Lily smutek.

\- Czy mam wezwać Madame Pomfrey? Wiesz... Żeby dała mu te eliksiry i tak dalej. - Lily pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie trzeba, Syriuszu. Już dałam mu eliksiry, a opatrunkami zajmę się późnej. - Syriusz domyślił się odpowiedzi, jak tylko zapytał. I nie pomylił się. Lily chciała wszystkim zająć się sama.

\- Rozumiem. - w kuchni nastała chwila ciszy, gdy każdy zajmował się swoim talerzem. - Od kiedy wiesz o Malfoy'ach? - Lily zatrzymała się w połowie odkładania sztućców na talerz. - Nie byłaś zaskoczona ich obecnością tutaj. - rudowłosa kobieta westchnęła.

\- Od niedawna. Byłam w Prince Manor, gdy Lucjusz przyszedł. Nie wiedział, że tam jestem, więc zaskoczenie było obustronne. - rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Lily był podejrzany dla Syriusza.

\- I tak od razu im zaufałaś? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Animag. - Ta nagła przemiana nie wydała ci się dziwnie podejrzana?

\- Na początku tak. Byłam ostrożna względem nich. - przyznała ostrożnie Lily. - Ale ufałam Severusowi, a on ma do nich zaufanie. - Syriusz prychnął.

\- A Sam-Wiesz-Kto daje kwiaty i czekoladki mugolskim modelkom. - mruknął pod nosem mężczyzna, przez co dostał spiczaste spojrzenie od Lily.

\- Czy twoja awersja do Severusa kiedyś się skończy? - zapytała Lily kwaśno. - Nie mówię, że macie zostać przyjaciółmi, ale przynajmniej zachowujcie się, jak na wasz wiek przystało.

\- Powiedziałaś to swojemu przyjacielowi? - zapytał zgryźliwie. Lily uniosła brwi.

\- Oboje doskonale wiemy, kto zaczyna większość z tych kłótni. - Syriusz miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na winnego. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, wyglądając, jakby miał bardzo trudny orzech do zgryzienia.

\- Przyznaję, że czasem trochę przesadzam. - niechętnie przyznał Syriusz. Lily zdecydowanie polemizowałaby, czy „czasem" i „trochę", ale porzuciła temat.

\- Takie trudne to było?

\- Bardzo. - Lily nie mogła nie zachichotać z wyrazu twarzy Syriusza. Mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął, widząc poprawiony nastrój Lily. Chciał z nią o czymś poważnie porozmawiać, ale nie wiedział, jak zacząć. - Lily, możemy porozmawiać? - Lily, która już wstała, zatrzymała się w miejscu.

\- Czy to ważne? Muszę wrócić do Prince Manor się przebrać i...

\- Może zaczekać. - powiedział Syriusz, uspokajająco. To mogło zaczekać. Lily kiwnęła głową. - Jak chcesz, możesz tutaj zostać na kilka dni, Lily.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu. - Lily była wdzięczna Syriuszowi, że to zaproponował. Takie codzienne wycieczki między Grimmauld Place, a Prince Manor stałyby się uciążliwe. Kobieta podeszła do kominka i wywołała lokalizację dworu i weszła w zielone płomienie.

Kilka sekund późnej wyszła z kominka w salonie Prince Manor. Nie zdążyła zrobić dwóch kroków, a przed nią pojawiła się Mispi, patrząc na nią wodnistymi oczami.

\- Mispi wita Lady Lily z powrotem z Prince Manor. - skrzatka skłoniła się. Lily czuła, że nie o samo powitanie chodzi.

\- O co chodzi Mispi? - zapytała kobieta, kucając na wysokości skrzatki. Mispi pokręciła nogą na podłodze, wyglądając niepewnie.

\- Mispi i inne skrzaty martwią się o Mistrza Severusa, Lady Lily. Od wczoraj nie ma od Mistrza wieści. Lady Lily też była wczoraj zdenerwowana. My się martwimy. Mistrz Severus jest taki dobry dla nas, skrzatów. - Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko do domowej skrzatki. Severus czasem narzekał na emocjonalność skrzatów w Prince Manor, ale tak naprawdę nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy został sam, bo jego matka umarła, a Lily była na niego zła, Mispi o niego dbała, gdy wracał ze spotkań, przynosząc mikstury, czy też wzywając Madame Pomfrey.

\- Severus jest w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, Mispi. Został odkryty jako szpieg i był ranny, ale na szczęście Madame Pomfrey już go wyleczyła. Teraz musi odpoczywać. - odpowiedziała Lily, pomijając kilka szczegółów. Mispi wyglądała na zadowoloną, że udzielono jej informacji. Była smutna, że odkryto pozycję jej Mistrza, ale była szczęśliwa, że jest już bezpieczny w dobrych rękach.

\- Dziękuję, Pani Lily. Nie będziemy już się zamartwiać o Mistrza. - oczy skrzatki rozjaśniły się. Wargi Lily wygięły się w łagodnym uśmiechu. - Czy Mispi może coś zrobić dla Pani?

\- Nie, dziękuję, Mispi. - skrzatka skłoniła głowę i z popem znikła. Lily wstała i poszła na piętro do swojego pokoju.

Po odświeżeniu się i zmianie ubrań, co wydarzyło się w rekordowo szybkim tempie, Lily spakowała do małej torby kilka ubrań i rzeczy osobistych. Późnej torbę zmniejszyła do wielkości pudełka zapałek i schowała. Jej następnym celem było laboratorium Severusa. Wiedziała, że nie lubił, jak ktoś myszkował po jego pracowni, ale Lily musiała zabrać stamtąd kilka, potrzebnych jej mikstur. Eliksiry warzone przez Severusa zawsze były wysokiej jakości. Co do innych nie miała tej pewności.

Po zabraniu wszystkiego, co trzeba, Lily wróciła kominkiem na Grimmauld Place. Syriusza nigdzie nie było widać. Ale rudowłosa czarownica go nie szukała. W tej chwili musiała jeszcze zajrzeć do Severusa, zanim pójdzie z nim porozmawiać.

Gdy weszła do pokoju, wszystko było tak samo, jak w chwili, gdy z niego wychodziła. Severus leżał nieruchomo, oddychając miarowo. Lily upewniła się, czy wszystko w porządku, rzucając po raz kolejny zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Wynik był bez zmian. Kobieta spojrzała na zegarek i stan bandaży. Stwierdziła, że za jakąś godzinę zmiana opatrunków będzie odpowiednia.

Teraz Lily cicho wyszła z pokoju (chociaż bardzo nie chciała opuszczać Severusa) i zeszła do salonu, gdzie, tak jak przypuszczała, zastała Syriusza.

Lily usiadła, a Animag nie wyrzekł nawet słowa. Wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego.

\- Syriusz? - Mężczyzna drgnął, wyciągnięty z zamysłu.

\- Przepraszam, Lily. Zamyśliłem się. Już wróciłaś? - Syriusz wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Tak. Zabrałam tylko kilka rzeczy i eliksiry. - mężczyzna pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Syriuszu. - zaczęła Lily, gdy Animag milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Mężczyzna westchnął, zanim zaczął mówić.

\- Tak. Chciałem cię zapytać, jak dowiedziałaś się o Jamesie i... Jego romansie. - Lily zwęziła usta w wąską linię, a Syriusz nagle poczuł się trochę niewygodnie. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, Lily. Pytam, bo James nic mi nie mówi. Rozumiem, jak chcesz odpowiadać. To wasze prywatne sprawy...

\- Nie. - przerwała mu Lily. - Zasługujesz na wyjaśnienie. Tamtego dnia... - Lily zaczęła swoją opowieść. Syriusz z uwagą słuchał każdego jej słowa. Na początku wszystko wyglądało na normalne. Aż do chwili, gdy usłyszała w Dziurawym Kotle o wynajętym przez Jamesa pokoju. Gdy dotarła do momentu, w którym przeszedł James, zawahała się. Lily nie wiedziała, czy powinna mówić Syriuszowi, że James podniósł na nią rękę. Ale Animag był spostrzegawczy i zauważył jej wahanie. Więc Lily powiedziała prawdę. W pierwszym momencie mężczyzna był tak zaszokowany, że mięśnie jego twarzy ogłosiły strajk. Na początku nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale gdy Lily zaproponowała pokazanie swoich wspomnień w myślodsiewni z wielkim trudem przyjął to do wiadomości.

Potem powiedziała, jak udało jej się uciec i jak pojawiła się na progu domu Severusa. Syriusz, jak bardzo nie lubił Snape'a, musiał przyznać, że w tamtej sytuacji, był on jej najlepszą opcją.

Ale zapytał, dlaczego nie przyszła na Grimmauld Place. Lily odpowiedziała, że to było jedno z miejsc, gdzie James szukałby jej najprawdopodobniej w pierwszej kolejności. Poza tym nie miała już sił, aportować się drugi raz.

Po skończeniu całej opowieści Syriusz siedział w milczeniu, przyswajając, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak jego przyjaciel podniósłby rękę na Lily. Nigdy by nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Ale znał odpowiedź na pytanie „dlaczego?".

Klątwa. To jest odpowiedź. Ale nie mógł o tym powiedzieć Lily, bo Dumbledore zakazał jej cokolwiek mówić. Nie tylko jej. Komukolwiek. Gdy zapytał, dlaczego dyrektor robi z tego taką tajemnicę, ten odpowiedział, że jest to bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie.

\- To już wszystko. - zakończyła Lily. Syriusz kiwnął głową.

\- Rozumiem... - powiedział powoli Syriusz. - Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś, Lily. Choć musiało to być trudne. - Lily machnęła ręką.

\- Ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś, że niektóre rzeczy trzeba zostawić za sobą. - powiedziała Lily, wstając. - Idę do Severusa. - kobieta wyszła, zostawiając Syriusza samego ze swoimi myślami.

Lily weszła po schodach na piętro i skierowała się do pokoju, gdzie leżał jej nieprzytomny przyjaciel. Severus leżał dokładnie tak, jak go zostawiła. Nieruchomo, spokojnie oddychając. Kobieta powiększyła torbę z eliksirami. Odsunęła trochę kołdrę na bok i rozpięła jego koszulę. Musiała zmienić jego bandaże, które w kilku miejscach były już trochę przesiąknięte krwią.

Kobieta z szoku zasłoniła usta ręką, gdy po odsłonieniu bandaża, zobaczyła ciągnącą się w poprzek, poszarpaną ranę na jego klatce piersiowej. Co ci sadyści mu zrobili?

Łzy zamigotały w jej oczach, ale nie pozwoliła im upaść. Lily szybko otrząsnęła się i zabrała się do pracy. Białą tkaniną, zmoczoną odpowiednim eliksirem odkażającym, zaczęła delikatnie przemywać ranę. Severus poruszył się niespokojne, a cichy jęk opuścił jego usta, gdy materiał zetknął się ze zranioną skórą. Lily natychmiast zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała na twarz Severusa, na której było skrzywienie bólu.

\- Ciiii... - Lily czule pogładziła go dłonią po policzku. - Nie chcę sprawiać ci bólu, Sev, ale muszę to zrobić. - Naprawdę nie chciała, by cierpiał, ale musiała zająć się jego ranami.

Gdy skończyła Severus był bledszy na twarzy niż przedtem. Nawet jeśli był nieprzytomny, odczuwał skutki swoich obrażeń. Lily z powrotem zapięła mu koszulę i przykryła kołdrą. Następnie usiadła znów na fotelu i czuwała przy jego łóżku w oczekiwaniu, trzymając go za rękę.

W takim grafiku minęły kolejne dni. Noc spędzona przy łóżku Severusa, śniadanie i pogawędka z Syriuszem, zmiana opatrunków i dalsze czuwanie nad czarnowłosym czarodziejem.

Syriusz nie komentował nieodstępowania Snape'a na krok przez Lily, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że bardzo mu się to podobało. Im bardziej przybliżała się do Mistrza Eliksirów, tym dalej oddalała się od jego przyjaciela, któremu zbytnio to nie przeszkadzało. Ale Animag wiedział, że gdyby nie był przeklęty, byłoby zupełnie inaczej.

Lily prawie całe dnie, spędzała przy łóżku Severusa. Czasem cicho mówiła do niego, trzymając za rękę. Słyszała, jak mugolscy lekarze mówili, że pacjenci pogrążeni w śpiączce mogą nie reagować, ale słyszą, co się do nich mówi. I dzięki takim „rozmowom" z nimi szybciej wracali do zdrowia. Lily wierzyła, że Severus, nawet jeśli nie reaguje, słyszy jej głos i wie, że nie jest sam. Że czeka na niego.

O stanie Mistrza Eliksirów wiedziało, oprócz Lily, tylko pięć innych osób. Dumbledore powiedział, żeby na razie zostało to między nimi. Gdy Severus się obudzi, powiedzą Zakonowi. Wiedział, że były szpieg nie lubił wielkiego skupienia uwagi wobec niego. Nie był jak James Potter, który zawsze robił wokół siebie dużo szumu. Wolał być cichym obserwatorem.

Pewnego wieczoru Lily, jak zwykle siedziała przy łóżku Severusa, na głos czytając podręcznik do mikstur. Oczywiście miała świadomość, że, obecnie nieprzytomny Mistrz Eliksirów zna to wszystko doskonale. W końcu tego tytułu nie rozdaje się za nic. Jednak w bibliotece Syriusza brakowało bestselerowych mugolskich powieści, które znała lub czytała w Prince Manor. A poza tym postanowiła poczytać coś, co wiedziała, że Severus lubił, a eliksiry z całą pewnością się do tego zaliczały.

Lily właśnie skończyła czytać i przetarła oczy. Było już późno. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał dwudziestą drugą czterdzieści sześć. Kobieta odłożyła książkę na stolik. Westchnęła, gładząc kciukiem, trzymaną dłoń nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Tak bardzo chciała, by w końcu się obudził. Minęło już pięć dni odkąd Lucjusz przyprowadził Severusa na Grimmauld Place, a on nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny. Ile to jeszcze potrwa?

Kobieta niechętnie puściła jego dłoń i wstała. Nie chciała go opuszczać. Najchętniej zostałaby przy nim całą noc. W Prince Manor tak by zrobiła. Ale tutaj był jeszcze Syriusz, który krzywo patrzył, gdy zauważył to. Lily nie była na niego zła. Jeszcze nie dawno była żoną jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz siedziała przy łóżku innego mężczyzny, trzymając go za rękę. I to nie jakiegoś innego, ale Severusa Snape'a. Ale mimo, że to już przeszłość, Lily odnosiła wrażenie, że Syriusz nadal widział w niej żonę Jamesa.

Położyła dłoń na klamce, gdy usłyszała cichy jęk. Lily odwróciła się do łóżka, gdzie leżał Severus. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna oddychał szybciej i obrócił głowę na bok, ściskając dłońmi prześcieradło. Rudowłosa czarownica najpierw się przestraszyła. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co się dzieje.

Miał koszmar.

Po tym, co przeszedł w Czarnym Dworze, wcale się nie dziwiła. Lily zbliżyła się do łóżka i usiadła przy wezgłowiu. Znowu złapała Severusa za dłoń, a drugą ręką delikatnie przeczesywała czarne włosy. Pod nosem mówiła łagodne słowa niby uspakajającą mantrę. Śniący czarodziej uspokoił się pod wpływem jej dotyku, znów zapadając w spokojny sen. Ale Lily się nie poruszyła. Nawet po upewnieniu się, że zasnął. Nie interesowało ją, co pomyślałby sobie Syriusz, czy ktokolwiek inny, gdyby teraz wszedł. Nie obchodził ją, czy wszyscy się dowiedzą o nich. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Severus już nie szpiegował i nie było obawy, że Voldemort zabije go za ten związek na kolejnym spotkaniu. Teraz mogli być razem, bez ukrywania tego w tajemnicy. Nie musieli grać.

\- To już koniec, Sev. Nie musisz już do niego wracać. Nigdy. Powróciłeś stamtąd, by zostać. Zostać ze mną...

_Wszędzie panowała ciemność. Otaczała go z każdej strony. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Nie widział nic. Tylko delikatnie zarysy czegoś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Nie rozpoznawał tego miejscach. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko bycia tu. Jeśli tak wygląda najniższy krąg piekła, to nie było, aż tak źle. Miękka czerń była całkiem przyjemna. Mógł tu pozostać. Nie chciał wracać. Nie chciał znów utkwić w pełnej bólu, szarej rzeczywistości.__Jednak było w tym miejscu coś dziwnego. Wszędzie było ciemno i zimno, ale gdzieś tam tkwiła jasna iskierka. Czuł, jak cały czas coś ciepłego trzyma jego dłoń. Jak kotwica, nie pozwalając zabłądzić w ciemności. Nie wiedział, co to jest, ale nie chciał, by to ciepło znikło.__Ale po chwili, tak właśnie się stało. Jego kotwica zniknęła. Przenikliwe zimno otoczyło go z każdej strony. Dlaczego tak się stało?__Wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać. Co to było za miejsce? Severus wytężył wzrok. Wcześniej niezidentyfikowane rysy otoczenia, zaczęły się wyostrzać. Mógł dostrzec każdy kamień. Każdą nierówność. Severus miał nie odparte wrażenie, że zna to miejsce.__Gdy wszystko stało się wystarczająco widoczne, Severusa nagle olśniło. Już wiedział, gdzie jest. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. Była to cela w lochach Czarnego Pana. Ze wszelkich miejsc na Ziemi, nie chciał tu być.__Ciemne macki strachu zaczęły oplatać jego ciało. Kamienna podłoga zamieniła się w grzęznące błoto, które zaczęło go wciągać. Nie miał czego się złapać, by uratować życie. Panika powoli zaczęła kiełkować w jego umyśle. Chciał walczyć, ale nie miał sił. A jego kotwicy nigdzie nie było. Był w pułapce. Sam.__Ktoś na niego patrzył. Widok złowrogich czerwonych oczu nie opuszczał go. Były z każdej strony, w jaką spojrzał. Nie chciał ich widzieć. Każde spojrzenie w nie powodowało ból.__To był koniec.__Lecz nagle to się stało. Ciepło znów złapało jego dłoń. Obślizgłe macki rozluźniły uścisk, znikając całkowicie. Błoto także zniknęło, a widok celi rozpłynął się w mroku. Czerwone oczy już nigdy się nie pojawiły. Czuł delikatne, czułe palce przeczesujące jego włosy. Czerń znów stała się miękka i przyjemna. Nie było w niej chłodu. Słyszał głos. Cichy szept w ciemności, którego brzmienie uspokajało jego umysł. Znał ten głos. Znał bardzo dobrze, ale nie mógł skojarzyć, do kogo należy.__\- To już koniec, Sev. Nie musisz już do niego wracać. Nigdy. Powróciłeś stamtąd, by zostać. Zostać ze mną... - ktokolwiek był właścicielem tego głosu, Severus wiedział, że jest dla niego bardzo ważny. Że zależy mu na nim. Może jednak tamten świat nie jest taki zły?__Jedno było pewne. Ktoś tam czekał na niego_.

**Następny rozdział: „41. Wspomnienia"****Bye!**


	41. 41 Wspomnienia

**W związku z tym, że ostatnio trochę zaniedbałam**** dodaanie rozdziałów, dziś dodam kilka. Taki bonusik.:)**

Następne dni minęły podobnie do poprzednich. Lily prawie cały czas spędzała przy łóżku Severusa, a Syriusz postanowił wrócić do poszukiwania przepisu na antidotum, który był niekompletny. Jak na razie poszukiwania były bezowocne. Najwięcej, co udało się znaleźć to krótka wzmianka. Tyle. Syriusz martwił się, że nic nie znajdzie i jego przyjaciel już do końca życia zostanie pod wpływem tej paskudnej klątwy. Ale nie poddawał się.

Dziś Grimmauld Place było wyjątkowo ciche. Lily, jak zwykle była czytała cicho na głos przy łóżku Severusa. Syriusz zaś siedział w bibliotece, przeglądając książki.

Lily skończyła czytać kolejny rozdział i odłożyła książkę na kolana. Severus dalej leżał bez ruchu. Tylko unosząca się klatka piersiowa mężczyzny mówiła, że jest on żywy. Kobieta westchnęła i wstała. Wyszła cicho z pokoju i zeszła do kuchni, chcąc się czegoś napić. Lily wiele razy wolała iść samemu sobie coś zrobić, niż wołać Stworka, który spełniłby jej prośbę, ale zwyzywałby ją przy okazji od "szlam", gdy myślał, że nikt nie słyszy. Nie raz zastanawiała się, jak Syriusz wytrzymuje z tym skrzatem.

Rudowłosa czarownica nalała sobie wody do szklanki i oparła się o blat, powoli pijąc. Cieszyła się, że do tej pory nikt nie odwiedził Grimmauld Place poza Malfoy'ami. Była pewna, że Severus też nie chciałby być w centrum uwagi, będąc w takim stanie. Profesor Dumbledore postanowił, że powiedzą Zakonowi, jak się obudzi. Lily domyślała się, że wszyscy będą mieli masę pytań do byłego szpiega. Do tej pory nikt nie wiedział, jak został odkryty. Panna Evans nie wątpiła w zdolność szpiegowskie Severusa. Sądziła, że ktoś go zdradził, albo stało się to czystym przypadkiem. Lily miała tylko nadzieję, że to nie był James, który w akcie zemsty postanowił wydać jego pozycję. Nie sądziła, że to on, ale z drugiej strony nie sądziła też, że byłby w stanie ją zdradzić, czy uderzyć. Teraz nie mogła być przy nim niczego pewna.

Lily odłożyła pustą szklankę na blat i wyszła z kuchni, chcąc wrócić do Severusa. Miała cichą nadzieję, że wreszcie się obudzi. Minęło już osiem dni, lecz dla niej były one jak miesiące. Jego rana na klatce piersiowej była już raczej zaleczona, ale przez jakiś czas będzie mu dokuczać. Po pozostałych zadrapaniach nie było już śladu. Drgawki po Cruciatusie już prawie minęły, dzięki eliksirze przeciwdziałającym skutkom klątwy, który stworzył Severus. Tylko raz na jakiś czas mały skurcz, czy drgnienie przechodziło przez jego palce.

Nagle w salonie zaszumiał kominek. Nawet nie chciała zaglądać, kto przyszedł. Nie interesowało ją to. Jednak gdy przechodziła obok wejścia z salonu wyszedł nikt inny jak James Potter, wpadając na nią. Zaskoczony mężczyzna odruchowo złapał Lily w tali, ratując przed upadkiem. Kobieta od razu zesztywniała w jego uścisku. Już nie czuła się bezpiecznie w ramionach tego człowieka. Nie chciała czuć zimnych dłoni na swoim ciele, które w okamgnieniu podsunęła jej wyobraźnia. Natychmiast się wyplątała z objęć byłego męża.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Evans? - zapytał Potter, puszczając zaskoczenie w niepamięć. Lily wyzywająco uniosła brew.

\- A co cię to obchodzi, Potter? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Kobieta nie miała zamiaru opowiadać Potterowi i stanie zdrowia mężczyzny, którego ona kocha, a on nienawidzi. Nie chciała dawać mu powodu do radości.

\- Cóż... - Okularnik udawał, że się zastanawia. - Jesteś w domu mojego przyjaciela, więc...

\- Więc to jego sprawa, kogo gości w swoim domu. - przerwała bezceremonialnie Lily. - A poza tym nie muszę ci się spowiadać.

\- Jako moja żona...

\- Chyba ostatnio wyraziłam się jasno, ale zrobię to jeszcze raz. Nie jestem już twoją żoną! - powiedziała pojedynczo rudowłosa kobieta, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. Ale mimo wszystko czuła się, jakby mówiła do ściany.

\- Ty chyba też nie zrozumiałaś, wiec powtórzę. Nie uznaję tego rozwodowego świstka! - w innej sytuacji Lily, słysząc bardzo podobny dobór słów, uznałaby za zabawne. Ale teraz wcale ją to nie bawiło.

\- To już nie mój problem. - stwierdziła Lily. - Idź do swojej kochanicy. Może pomoże ci to zrozumieć. - mars na czole Pottera mówił jasno, że nie podoba mu się jej ton.

\- Nie jesteś nawet w połowie taka jak Felicity, Evans.

\- Masz rację. - zgodziła się potulnie Lily. James zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobała mu się na nagła zgoda na ten temat. - Nie uwodzę żonatych mężczyzn i nie rozbijam małżeństw jak ona. - Lily odwróciła się, by odejść, ale James złapał ją mocno za ramię. - Puść mnie. - poprosiła Lily, drugą ręką ukradkiem wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Nie skończyłem, Evans. - James nie puścił jej ramienia.

\- Ale ja tak! - warknęła przez zęby rudowłosa czarownica. - Puszczaj mnie, Potter! - rozkaz Lily został zignorowany.

\- Wolno się uczysz, moja Droga. - Jego oczy błysnęły podobnym chłodem jak tamtej nocy. - Nie pamiętasz lekcji, jakiej ci udzieliłem w liście? - Lily prychnęła.

\- Tą słabą miksturą powodującą oparzenia? - zapytała kpiąco kobieta. - Spodziewałabym się po tobie czegoś bardziej kreatywnego. - Lily nagle szarpnęła się, uwalniając ramię z niechcianego uścisku. - Daj mi spokój, Potter, albo źle się to dla ciebie skończy. - zagroziła Lily, ostrzegawczym tonem, mówiącym, że nie żartuje.

\- Grozisz mi?

\- Ostrzegam. - odpowiedziała krótko Lily, odwracając się w kierunku schodów. Przyciągnięty odgłosami rozmowy Syriusz, zatrzymał się w wejściu do biblioteki, schowany za framugą drzwi. Wiedział, że nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Jeszcze do mnie wrócisz. - zawołał za nią Potter. - Będziesz mnie błagać. - Lily odwróciła się do niego, patrząc kpiącym wzrokiem.

\- Przestań żyć marzeniami, Potter. - zadrwiła kobieta, przelotnie myśląc, że w rozmowach z Potterem udziela jej się sarkazm Severusa. - Nigdy do ciebie nie wrócę. - James zaśmiał się chłodno.

\- Nadal mnie kochasz, Lily. - stwierdził James. - Wrócisz wcześniej, czy później. - Wyraz twarzy Lily wydał się mu podejrzany.

\- Nie, James. - zaprzeczyła Lily. - Nie kocham cię. - odpowiedziała z powalającą wręcz szczerością. James wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej oświadczeniem. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Nie kocha Jamesa? To po jaką cholerę za niego wyszła?! Chyba że zmieniło się to już po tym wszystkim?

\- A więc nauczę cię tej miłości. - oświadczył twardo James, pewien swego. Jemu się nie odmawia!

\- Ty nie znasz znaczenia tego słowa. - odpowiedziała gorzko Lily, po czym odwróciła się i weszła po schodach na górę, zostawiając wściekłego i jednocześnie zaskoczonego James. Syriusz szybko i cicho wycofał się znów do biblioteki, udając, że nic nie słyszał.

Potter wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł kilka kroków przed wejściem do biblioteki. Syriusz udawał, że dopiero co go zauważył.

\- James! Miło, że wpadłeś.

\- Cześć, Łapa! - przywitał się James. - Stary, ty w bibliotece? Nie poznaję cię. - Syriusz westchnął teatralnie.

\- No widzisz, James. Praca nawet na urlopie nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Co tu robi, Evans? - Syriusz szybko myślał nad odpowiedzią. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu ukrywać prawdy.

\- Długa historia, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc Snape został odkryty. - brwi James podniosły się.

\- Co?! - Potter wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym objawieniem. Snape został odkryty? - Żartujesz.

\- Nie. Tydzień temu dotarł tu ledwo żywy.

\- Dalej tu jest? - Syriusz pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Leży nieprzytomny na górze. - James sądził, że musiał być naprawdę ciężko ranny, że nie przenieśli go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w Hogwarcie czy Św. Mungo.

\- Było wiadome, że wcześniej, czy późnej tak by się stało. - oświadczył James, rozkładając się na fotelu. - Widać nasz podwójny agent nie jest tak dobry, jak mu się wydawało. - podsumował. Syriuszowi nie umknęła mu mała nuta złośliwej satysfakcji w głosie przyjaciela.

\- Coś się stało, że przychodzisz, tak pod wieczór? - Animag postanowił zmienić temat.

\- Czy musi się coś stać? Chciałem po prostu wyciągnąć mojego przyjaciela na kremowe do Trzech Mioteł. - Syriusz uniósł brwi zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony. Ostatnie kilka razy, gdy to Black namawiał Jamesa, tamten nie miał czasu, bo spieszył się do Felicity. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się skąd ta nagła zmiana.

\- Jasne. Wiesz, że zawsze znajdę czas dla mojego najlepszego kumpla. - Tak, więc dwóch przyjaciół wyszło z biblioteki. Syriusz wezwał swój płaszcz, ubierając go w drodze do wyjścia. Chwilę późnej w domu rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych, a w domu zapadła cisza.

Lily weszła po schodach, zostawiając za sobą niezadowolonego byłego męża. Nie była szczęśliwa, że Potter przeszedł na Grimmauld Place, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. To był domu Syriusza. Mógł on zapraszać sobie każdego, kogo sobie życzył. Nawet Pottera. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi. Lily nie mogła go, tak po prostu wyrzucić. To nie był jej dom. Ona sama była tu gościem.

Ale mimo wszystko nie podobało jej się spotkanie z Potterem. Dalej miała w pamięci te lodowate dłonie, podsunięte przez wyobraźnię, gdy złapał ją w tali. Kobieta mimowolnie zadrżała. Nigdy więcej nie chciała ich czuć.

Rudowłosa czarownica cicho weszła do pokoju, w którym spędziła ostatnie osiem dni, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Severus leżał dokładnie tak, jak go zostawiła. Jedyne, co się zmieniło to jego głowa przechylona na bok. Lily usiadła na fotelu, znów biorąc dłoń przyjaciela w swoją. Siedziała, tak przez kilka minut w ciszy, obserwując pogrążoną w śnie twarz mężczyzny. Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Jednak Lily brakowało jego uśmiechu. Nawet tego sarkazmu, który wiele razy ją bawił.

W domu rozległ się trzask drzwi wejściowych. Lily pomyślała, że Potter już wyszedł. Widocznie szybko załatwił to, co chciał od Syriusza. Cieszyła się, że już poszedł. Nie chciała po raz kolejny narażać się na rozmowę z nim.

Lily potrząsnęła głową. Nie chciała już dłużej myśleć o Jamesie. To już zamknięty rozdział. Zaczęła pisać nowy. Nową część, w której bohaterami są ona i Severus. Chciała ją zapisać szczęśliwymi chwilami z nim spędzonymi.

Teraz była przy nim. Czuwając przy jego łóżku. Trzymając za rękę. Oczekując, aż się obudzi. Lily przeniosła się na łóżko, ale ani na moment nie puściła dłoni Severusa. Kobieta podniosła jego rękę, przyciskając do niej czoło.

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, Sev... - wyszeptała cicho czarownica, a jej głos lekko się łamał. - Proszę... Wróć do mnie...

_Severus dalej tkwi w mroku. Była to przyjemny mrok. Nie było obślizgłych macek strachu ani celi Czarnego Pana. Tylko miękka czerń.__Oraz kotwica. Ciepło, stale trzymające jego dłoń. Jego iskierka, dająca spokój. Ale coś się zmieniło. Severus rozejrzał się. Daleko w mroku rozbłysło małe światełko. Lśniło jak srebrna moneta wystawiona na słońce. Światło zbliżyło się. Srebrny okrąg zbliżył się do niego i Severus rozpoznał jako myślodsiewnię. Mężczyzna bez zastanowienia dotknął krystalicznego płynu, a natychmiast został wciągnięty we własne wspomnienia.__Spadł głową w dół w stronę słonecznego światła, jego stopy dotknęły ciepłą ziemię. Kiedy się wyprostował, zobaczył, że jest na prawie opuszczonym placu zabaw. Pojedynczy, wielki komin dominował na horyzoncie.__Spinner's End.__Jego rodzinne okolice. Znowu spojrzał na plac zabaw. Dwie dziewczynki huśtały się na huśtawkach, a jego młodsze "ja" stało nie daleko. Kościsty chłopak obserwował je zza kępy krzaków. Jego włosy były czarne i za długie, a jego ubranie było tak niedopasowane, że wyglądało, że specjalnie jest tak ubrany: zbyt krótkie dżinsy, obdarty za duży płaszcz, który mógł należeć do dorosłego mężczyzny, dziwną koszulę wyglądająca, jak fartuch. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł bliżej do chłopca. Miał wtedy dokładnie dziewięć lat. Na twarzy starszego Snape'a zagościł mały uśmiech. Pamiętał ten dzień bardzo dokładnie.__\- Lily, nie rób tego! - wrzasnęła starsza z nich. Ale kiedy huśtawka była najwyżej, dziewczynka pofrunęła w powietrze, dosłownie pofrunęła, prosto ku niebu, głośno się śmiejąc i zamiast połamać się na asfalcie placu zabaw, szybowała jak cyrkowy artysta na trapezie, zostając w powietrzu o wiele za długo i lądując o wiele za lekko. Starszy Severus wygiął lekko wargi, widząc małą Lily Evans. Rudowłosą dziewczynkę, którą kochał od pierwszego spotkania. - Mamusia powiedziała, ci, żebyś tak nie robiła! - Petunia zatrzymała swoją huśtawkę, szurając obcasami sandałów po ziemi i robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu, po czym skoczyła na równe nogi, opierając ręce na biodrach. - Mamusia powiedziała, że nie możesz, Lily! - starsze „ja" Severusa skrzywiło się. Petunia nic się nie zmieniła. Długa szyja, twarz konia i ten sam charakter.__\- Ale nic mi nie jest. - odpowiedziała Lily, wciąż chichocząc, - Tuney, spójrz tylko. Zobacz. co mogę zrobić. - Petunia rozejrzała się dookoła. Plac zabaw był opuszczony, z wyjątkiem nich i, o czym dziewczynki nie wiedziały, młodszego Severusa.__Lily podniosła z ziemi kwiatek, który spadł z krzewu, za którym czaił się czarnowłosy chłopak. Petunia przysunęła się, wyraźnie rozdarta pomiędzy ciekawością a dezaprobatą. Lily poczekała, aż Petunia będzie na tyle blisko, żeby mieć dobry widok, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń. Był na niej kwiat, otwierający i zamykający swoje płatki, jak jakaś dziwaczna wielousta ostryga.__\- Przestań! - wrzasnęła Petunia. Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami.__\- To cię nie skrzywdzi. - powiedziała Lily, ale zamknęła rękę na kwiecie i rzuciła go z powrotem na ziemię.__\- To nie fair! - powiedziała Petunia, ale jej oczy śledziły lot kwiatu na ziemię i spoczęły na nim. - Jak ty to robisz? - dodała, a w jej głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała tęsknota. Ale straszy Snape wyraźnie słyszał w nim zazdrość.__\- To oczywiste, prawda? - Severus patrzył, jak jego młodsza wersja nie mogła już się dłużej powstrzymywać i wyskoczyła zza krzewów. Petunia wrzasnęła i uciekła w stronę huśtawek, ale Lily, chociaż wyraźnie zaskoczona, została tam gdzie była. Chłopak wydawał się żałować swojego pojawienia się. Ciemny rumieniec pokrył jego ziemiste policzki, kiedy spojrzał na Lily.__\- Co jest oczywiste? - zapytała rudowłosa dziewczynka. Dorosły mężczyzna, oglądający wspomnienie uśmiechnął się. Lily zawsze była ciekawa świata. To się nie zmieniło do tej pory. Severus spojrzał na młodszego siebie. Chłopak był bardzo spięty. Spojrzał szybko na Petunię, chowającą się teraz za huśtawkami, ściszył głos i powiedział:__\- Wiem, czym jesteś.__\- Co masz na myśli?__\- Jesteś... jesteś czarownicą. - wyszeptał Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów przykrył ręką oczy. Zielonooka dziewczynka wyglądała na obrażoną.__\- To niezbyt grzecznie, tak komuś powiedzieć! - Odwróciła się, zadzierając nos i odmaszerowała w stronę swojej siostry. Severus wygiął lekko wargi, rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Chociaż wtedy wcale to nie było zabawne.__\- Nie! - powiedział młodszy Severus. Teraz był już bardzo czerwony i starszy czarodziej przelotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie zdjął tego śmiesznie dużego płaszcza, dopóki nie pomyślał, że pewnie nie chciał pokazać fartucha pod nim. Pobiegł za dziewczynkami, wyglądając jak śmieszny nietoperz, jak swoja starsza wersja. Siostry uważały na niego, zjednoczone w dezaprobacie, trzymając się słupka jednej huśtawki, jak gdyby to było jedyne bezpieczne miejsce.__\- Ty jesteś... - Snape powiedział do Lily. - Ty jesteś czarownicą. Obserwowałem cię przez chwilę. Ale w tym nie ma nic złego. Moja mama też nią jest, a ja jestem czarodziejem. - Śmiech Petunii był jak kubeł zimnej wody.__\- Czarodziej! - wrzasnęła. Teraz kiedy już otrząsnęła się z jego niespodziewanego przybycia, wróciła jej odwaga. - Wiem, kim ty jesteś. Jesteś chłopakiem tego Snape'a! Żyją na Spinner's End przy rzece. - powiedziała Lily i wyraźnie było słychać w jej głosie, że uważa ten adres za niegodny polecenia. No tak. Petunia zawsze uważała się za lepszą. A po odkryciu magicznych zdolność jej siostry, urażona zazdrością, okazywała wyższość na każdym kroku. - Dlaczego nas szpiegujesz?__\- Nie szpiegowałem! - powiedział młodszy Snape, zapalczywy, nieswój z brudnymi włosami w świetle słońca. - Nie szpiegowałem cię w każdym razie. - dodał złośliwie. - Ty jesteś Mugolką. - Chociaż Petunia z pewnością nie zrozumiała tego słowa, nie mogła mylić się, co do jego tonu. Starszy Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.__\- Lily, chodź, idziemy stąd! - powiedziała ostro. Lily od razu posłuchała siostry, spoglądając na Snape'a, kiedy odchodziła. Stał patrząc na nie, kiedy maszerowały w stronę bramy placu zabaw, a starszy Severus, jedyny, który został, żeby go obserwować, rozpoznał gorzkie rozczarowanie, pamiętał, że planował ten moment od dawna i że wszystko poszło nie tak...__Otoczenie rozpłynęło się i zanim Severus zdążył się zorientować, zmieniło się wokół niego. Teraz stał w małym gąszczu drzew. Mógł zobaczyć skąpaną w słońcu rzekę lśniącą przez pnie. Cienie rzucane przez drzewa robiły chłodny, zielony półmrok. Dwoje dzieci siedziało naprzeciw siebie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Snape ściągnął płaszcz, w słabym świetle jego bluzka nie wyglądała już tak osobliwie. - ... i Ministerstwo może cię ukarać, jeżeli będziesz czarować poza szkołą, dostaniesz listy.__\- Ale ja czarowałam poza szkołą! - Młodsza Lily był wyraźnie przestraszona, tym faktem i jednocześnie oburzona.__\- My możemy. Nie mamy jeszcze różdżek. Pozwalają ci, kiedy jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem i nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Ale kiedy masz jedenaście lat. - pokiwał poważnie głową. - i kiedy zaczynają cię szkolić, wtedy musisz być ostrożna. - Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Dzieci siedziały naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu, a starszy Severus rozejrzał się po swoim otoczeniu. Od razu rozpoznał, gdzie jest. To było ich ulubione miejsce w dzieciństwie.__Lily podniosła gałązkę, zakręciła nią w powietrzu i Severus wiedział, że wyobraża sobie lecące z niej iskry. Następnie upuściła gałąź, nachyliła się ku chłopcu i powiedziała:__\- To prawda, tak? To nie żart? Petunia mówi, ze mnie okłamujesz. Petunia mówi, że nie ma Hogwartu. To jest prawdziwe, czy nie?__\- To prawdziwe dla nas. - powiedział czarnowłosy chłopak. - Nie dla niej. Ale my dostaniemy listy, ty i ja.__\- Naprawdę? - wyszeptała Lily. Severus doskonale widział podekscytowanie, błyszczące w oczach rudowłosej dziewczynki.__\- Na pewno. - powiedział młodszy Severus i nawet pomimo jego źle obciętych włosów i dziwnego ubrania, uderzała pewność bijąca z jego dziwnej rozciągniętej postaci. Był całkowicie pewien swojego przeznaczenia.__\- I naprawdę przyniesie go sowa? - wyszeptała Lily.__\- Normalnie tak. - powiedział. - Ale ty jesteś z rodziny Mugoli, wiec ktoś ze szkoły będzie musiał przyjść i wszystko wytłumaczyć twoim rodzicom.__\- To ma jakieś znaczenie? Bycie urodzonym wśród Mugoli? - chłopak zawahał się. Jego czarne oczy, pałające w zielonkawej poświacie, przesunęły się po jej bladej twarzy i ciemnorudych włosach.__\- Nie. - powiedział. - To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. - Mistrz Eliksirów był tego zdecydowanie pewien. Bez względu na pochodzenie Lily była najbardziej utalentowaną, wrażliwą, dobrą i piękną kobietą, jaką znał. Dla niego była idealna.__\- Dobrze. - powiedziała Lily, odprężając się. Severus wyraźnie widział, że się tego obawiała.__\- Masz w sobie mnóstwo magii. - powiedziało młodsze „ja" Severusa. - Widziałem to. Za każdym razem, kiedy cię obserwowałem... Jego głos zanikł. Nie słuchała go, tylko wyciągnęła się na pokrytej liśćmi ziemi i patrzyła na baldachim nad nimi. Obserwował ją tak samo zachłannie, jak wtedy na placu zabaw.__\- Jak tam u ciebie w domu? - zapytała Lily. Mała zmarszczka pojawiła się między jego oczami.__\- W porządku. - odpowiedział krótko.__\- Nie kłócą się więcej?__\- Ależ kłócą się. - powiedział cicho chłopak, wzdychając. Podniósł pięść pełną liści i rozrzucił je dookoła, niezbyt świadomy tego, co robi. - Ale nie tak długo i pojadę.__\- Twój tata nie lubi magii?__\- On niczego nie lubi. - odpowiedział młodszy Severus.__\- Severusie? - Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy powiedziała jego imię, którego wtedy nie zauważył. Starszy Severus zmarszczył lekko brwi, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Czyżby Lily już wcześniej coś do niego czuła?__Severus nie zwracał uwagi, na dalszą rozmowę jego i Lily. Znał ją prawie na pamięć. Rozmawiali o Dementorach, a potem pojawiła się Petunia.__\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, Sev... - Severus usłyszał znajomy głos, który lekko się łamał, ale nie należał do wspomnienia. - Proszę... Wróć do mnie... - ktoś go wołał. Ktoś, komu na nim zależało. A ten głos... Nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła na niego cała świadomość. Rozpoznał głos. Należał do Lily. Jego pięknej, mądrej Lily, którą tak bardzo kochał. Wołała go. Chciała, by wrócił. Tęskniła.__Nagle nie chciał już tu być. Chciał odejść. Zostawić miękką czerń, która towarzyszyła mu przez ostatni czas, za sobą. Wrócić do Lily. Znów zobaczyć jej piękne zielone oczy. Jej promienny uśmiech.__Nawet nie zauważył, że świat zaczął wokół niego wirować_.

**Następny rozdział: "42. "I co widzisz?"****Do zobaczenia w kolejnej części!**


	42. 42 I co widzisz?

**_Poprzednio:_**

_\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, Sev... - wyszeptała cicho czarownica, a jej głos lekko się łamał. - Proszę...Wróć do mnie..._

Lily ściskała jego dłoń, przyciskając do czoła. Kilka niechcianych łez spłynęło po jej twarzy. Tak bardzo chciała, by już wrócił. Tak bardzo...

\- A myślałem, że masz mnie już dość... - usłyszała cichy, lekko zachrypły głos. Lily w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała, co się dzieje. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niej. Natychmiast poderwała głowę, a jej oczy rozbłysły radością. Severus patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek, ale w pełni świadomie. Na jego ustach był najdelikatniejszy uśmiech. Obudził się.

\- Severus! - Lily w nagłym przypływie radości wstała i przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej,zapominając o obrażeniach. Gdy Severus skrzywił się i wciągnął ostro powietrze, kobieta odskoczyła od niego, jak oparzona, rumieniąc się zaciekle. - Przepraszam! Zapomniałam, że nie jesteś jeszcze do końca zdrowy. Ale po prostu... Ja... Jestem...

\- Nie szkodzi, Lily. - Severus łagodnie przerwał jej próby przeprosin, które były dla niego zbędne, bo nic mu nie zrobiła. Jeśli jeden jej uścisk kosztował tyle bólu, był gotowy to znieść. - Nic mi nie jest. - powtórzył, gdy nadal widział cień poczucia winy na jej twarzy. Severus spróbował usiąść, ale Lily go powstrzymała, ostrożnie kładąc dłonie na jego torsie i delikatnie pchając z powrotem na poduszki.

\- Nie wstawaj, Sev. - powiedziała Lily łagodnie. - Chcesz czegoś?

\- Tylko wody. - poprosił Severus. Gdy kobieta odwróciła się, Severus ostrożnie podciągnął ciało w pozycję pół siedzącą. Lily pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą nad upartością mężczyzny, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zamiast tego podała Severusowi szklankę wody. Jego ręce drżały, więc pomogła mu się napić, nie rozlewając przy tym.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Lily, odkładając pustą szklankę na stolik. Następnie zmierzyła go dokładnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Mistrz Eliksirów wziął głęboki, kontrolowany wdech.

\- Jakby przebiegło po mnie stado testrali. - odpowiedział szczerze Severus, wyglądając na zmęczonego. Mężczyzna poruszył się, a koszula odsłoniła fragment bandaża. Lily natychmiast zmarszczyła brwi, widząc na nim skrawek czerwieni. Czarownica ręką odsunęła biały materiał koszuli, by zobaczyć jeszcze odrobinę krwi.

\- Muszę zmienić ci opatrunek. - powiedziała Lily, wzywając potrzebne rzeczy. Kobieta zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Delikatny rumieniec pojawił się na jej policzkach, gdy zauważyła, że Severus uważnie jej się przypatruje, śledząc ruchy.

\- Co? - zapytała rudowłosa czarownica po dłuższej chwili. Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch miesięcy zaczynasz mnie rozbierać. - Mocniejszy odcień szkarłatu pokrył jej policzki. Lily nie mogła się powstrzymać od chichotu.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny, Sev.

\- Ja? - zapytał zaskoczony, jednocześnie sugerując kogo, według niego, powinno dotyczyć to określenie. Lily pokręciła tylko głową, ale uśmiech nadal pozostał na jej twarzy. Zniknął, gdy ściągnęła bandaż, odsłaniając częściowo już zaleczone cięcie. Severus sam zmarszczył brwi, oglądając dzieło jego "przyjaciół". Rana zaczęła powoli się już zabliźniać. Jednak nadal krwawiła z dwóch drobnych pęknięć. Lily najdelikatniej, jak mogła, zaczęła ścierać krew. Severus lekko się skrzywił, ale nie wydał z siebie dźwięku. Ani na moment nie oderwał wzroku od smukłych dłoni Lily, które zgrabnie oczyszczały krew.

\- Gdzie jestem? - pokój wyglądał dla niego znajomo, ale mimo to go nie rozpoznał. Lily od razu wiedziała, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

\- Kwatera Główna. - miała rację. Severus natychmiast skrzywił się, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Nie pamiętam, jak tu trafiłem. - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, w konsternacji marszcząc brwi. Jakieś zamglone obrazy wirowały w jego umyśle, ale nie mógł ich poskładać w całość.

\- To nic dziwnego. Byłeś w okropnym stanie, gdy Lucjusz cię tu sprowadził. - odparła cicho Lily, odkładając zabarwiony lekkim odcieniem czerwieni, materiał. Ponownie założyła bandaż i zapięła koszulę.

\- Lucjusz tu był? Na Grimmauld Place? - Severus wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Kiedyś Lucjusz powiedział mu, że jego noga nigdy nie powstanie na tutaj. Nie lubił Blacka. Huncwot też nie przepadał za mężem swojej kuzynki, chociaż do niej samej miał szacunek.

\- Tak. - Lily pokiwała głową. - Przyprowadził cię tutaj, ledwo żywego. - przełknęła ślinę. - Potem poszedł po mnie. Gdy przyszłam, Madame Pomfrey i Molly już się tobą zajmowały. - kobieta cicho pociągnęła nosem. - Przez dwie godziny czekaliśmy na jakieś informacje o twoim stanie. - Lily wzięła drżący z emocji oddech. Severus widział, jak bardzo to przeżyła. Mężczyzna przykryła jej dłoń swoją i Ścisnął lekko. Rudowłosa czarownica nie odrywała wzroku od ich rąk. - Potem, gdy pozwolono mi do ciebie wejść... - Lily potrząsnęła głową. - Nie mogłam cię zostawić. - powiedział cicho.

\- Byłaś tu przez cały czas. - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, głosem równie cichym. Lily uniosła zaskoczona wzrok.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Czułem to. - odparł po prostu. Nie potrafił tego prościej wyjaśnić. Lily delikatnym gestem, odgarnęła zbłąkany kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego czoła. Severus przymknął na moment oczy. Mimo że spał tyle czasu, czuł zmęczenie.

\- Ile?

\- Osiem dni. - Severus westchnął. Był nieprzytomny osiem dni. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Lily i zauważył w jej oczach błyszczące łzy. - Lily? Co się dzieje?

\- Tak bardzo bałam się o ciebie, Severusie. - powiedziała cicho Lily, głosem pełnym emocji. - Gdy długo nie wracałeś ja... myślałam, że stało się najgorsze. Nie... Nie potrafiłam się uspokoić. Ja... A potem, gdy Lucjusz powiedział, że cię odkryto... - kasztanowo rude włosy kobiety zafalowały się, gdy potrząsnęła głową. Kilka niechcianych łez samoistnie spłynęło po jej twarzy. Lily wzięła drżący wdech, starając się opanować. - Poczułam pewną ulgę, ale i strach. Bałam się, co oni ci zrobili. A dalsze oczekiwanie na wieści od Madame Pomfrey... było męką... - Severus zmusił ciało, by usiąść w pozycji siedzącej i wciągnął Lily w ramiona. Jedną ręką gładził jej kasztanowo rude włosy. Kobieta delikatnie oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i objęła go rękami. Cieszyło ją uczucie bezpieczeństwa i troski, jakie czuła w jego objęciach. Znów tu był. On, jego czarne oczy i sarkazm, który czasem tak bardzo ją bawił. Coś, czego brakowało jej przez ostatnie dni. Lily przymknęła oczy.

\- Już nie musisz się o mnie bać, Lily. - powiedział Severus głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu. - Wróciłem, by już na zawsze zostać z tobą.

\- Wiem, Sev. - po kilku minutach siedzenia w milczeniu, Lily powoli wyplątała się z jego uścisku. Widziała po nim, że jest zmęczony, nawet jeśli spał przez tyle dni. Bo to nie był zwykły sen. Był wywołany nieprzytomnością. Kobieta zerknęła krótko na zegar. Była dwudziesta pierwsza czterdzieści osiem. - Idź się przespać, Sev.

\- Dopiero się obudziłem. - zauważył, ale nie protestował, gdy Lily pomogła mu się położyć.

\- Ale nadal jesteś zmęczony. - odparła Lily, znów siadając na kraju łóżka. Nie wyglądała, jakby miała gdziekolwiek się ruszać.

\- Ty też powinnaś odpocząć, Lily. - rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Ja nigdzie się nie wybieram. - oświadczyła kobieta z delikatnym uśmiechem. Severus słyszał w jej głosie upartą nutę. Czarownica pochyliła się nad nim, składając na jego wargach łagodny pocałunek, który odwzajemnił. - Dobranoc, Sev. - szepnęła w jego wargi.

\- Dobranoc, Lily. - Lily przeniosła się na fotel i przykryła kocem. Severus obserwował ją z pół przymkniętych powiek, zanim zamknęły się całkowicie. Ostatnie, co czuł to ciepłą dłoń, trzymającą jego.

\- Idź stąd!

\- Tak traktujesz męża swojej kuzynki, Black?

\- Nie masz prawa tu być, Malfoy!

\- Och, doprawdy? Wyrzucisz mnie?

\- Jeśli będę musiał? Tak! - Lily obudziły podniesione głosy na korytarzu. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Jeszcze nierozbudzona kobieta przetarła ręką oczy. Spojrzała na Severusa, który nadal był pogrążony w śnie. Następnie na zegarek, który wskazywał dziewiątą dwadzieścia. Co się dzieje? - Wynoś się, zanim sam cię wyrzucę, Malfoy!

\- Co tam się, na Merlina dzieje? - mruknął Severus, który musiał obudzić się dopiero przed sekundą.

\- Lucjusz i Syriusz się kłócą. - odparła Lily, przeczesując ręką kasztanowo rude włosy. - Tylko jeszcze nie wiem o co.

\- Black pewnie ma pretensje, że Lucjusz śmiał postawić stopę w jego domu. - Lily podejrzewała, że Severus ma rację, ale nadal chciała to sprawdzić.

\- Pewnie masz rację, ale pójdę tam, zanim się pozabijają. - Kobieta wstała.

\- Jak dalej będą się kłócić, użyj zaklęcia uciszającego. - Lily pokręciła głową rozbawiona i cicho wyszła z pokoju.

\- Jednak zaryzykuję. - usłyszała głos Lucjusza. Lily szybko zeszła po schodach na dół. Na korytarzu stali, kłócący się Syriusz Black i Lucjusz Malfoy. Animag stał wsparty o bok i wskazywał palcem wyjście, a arystokrata po prostu założył ręce, najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. Pomyślenie, że zachowują się, jak dzieci było, jak najbardziej odpowiednie. Każdy uparcie trzyma swoje zabawki i żaden nie ma zamiaru opuścić piaskownicy.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała Lily znacznie cichszym głosem, niż przed chwilą słyszała.

\- Malfoy uważa, że jako nieoficjalny członek Zakonu może włazić ze swoim arystokratycznym image'em dupka wszędzie, gdzie chce... - Severus miał rację.

\- Po pierwsze nie wszedłem sam, bo wpuścił mnie Stworek, a po drugie nie przyszedłem do ciebie, Black, tylko do Lily. - odpowiedział kwaśno Malfoy, któremu zdecydowanie nie podobał się dobór słów kuzyna jego żony. - A po trzecie, nie obrażaj mnie z łaski swojej.

\- Jestem w moim domu i...

\- Syriuszu, proszę... Wasze wrzaski słychać, aż na górze. - Lily starała się uspokoić kłócących się mężczyzn.

\- Nie dziwne, skoro Black tak się wydziera... - Lucjusz świadomie dolewał oliwy do ognia.

\- Nie musiałbym, gdyby...

\- Na Merlina, przestańcie! - Lily stanęła pomiędzy dwójką, piorunujących się wzrokiem czarodziejów. - Bo naprawdę posłucham sugestii Severusa i uciszę was zaklęciem uciszającym. - zagroziła kobieta, umyślnie wspominając, że to nie jej pomysł.

\- Będę bardzo wdzięczny, jeśli najpierw... - Lucjusz dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co powiedziała Lily. - Co? Sugestia Severusa? Obudził się? - natychmiast porzucił poprzedni wątek. Syriusz również okazał nikłe zainteresowanie. Zaś na twarz Lily wpłynął promienny uśmiech. Jej oczy, aż błyszczały.

\- Wczoraj w nocy. - odpowiedziała Lily, brzmiąc na szczęśliwą.

\- I nic mi wczoraj nie powiedziałaś? - Syriusz wyglądał na obrażonego. Lily założyła ręce na piersiach.

\- Byłeś z Potterem, Syriuszu. - zauważyła uprzejmie kobieta.

\- Chyba nic mu nie powiedziałeś, Black? - zapytał Lucjusz, unosząc srebrną brew.

\- Oczywiście, że powiedziałem. To mój przyjaciel. - Lily wyglądała na niezadowoloną z tego. - Co?

\- Dumbledore kazał nic nie mówić, aż Severus się nie obudzi.

\- I tak wszyscy się dowiedzą. Co za różnica kiedy? - Syriusz nie widział w tym żadnego problemu.

\- Nie ważne. - wtrącił się Lucjusz. - Mogę zobaczyć go, jak się obudzi? - blondyn był naprawdę zadowolony z przebudzenia przyjaciela.

\- Już się obudził. - odpowiedziała Lily. - Przez wasze wrzaski. - dodała Lily z dezaprobatą w głosie. Lucjusz wyglądał na winnego. Za to Syriusz ani trochę. - Chodź. - dwójka czarowników zostawiła pana domu, który nie odezwał się, ani słowem.

\- Jak się czuje? - zapytał arystokrata, wchodząc po schodach.

\- Jest trochę obolały i słaby, ale tak poza tym wszystko w porządku. Jego rany już są prawie zaleczone. - odpowiedziała Lily. - I sławny sarkazm już powrócił. - Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Cały on. - Lily otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, a za nią Lucjusz. Severus już siedział na łóżku. Łagodnie wygiął wargi, widząc przyjaciela.

\- Witaj, Lucjuszu! - Severus odezwał się pierwszy. - Widzę, że ty i Black już się polubiliście. - Lucjusz przewrócił oczami.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Severusie. - odpowiedział blond włosy mężczyzna, siadając w fotelu. Lily natomiast zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

\- Zostawię was. - oznajmiła kobieta, wycofując się do wyjścia.

\- Nikt cię nie wyrzuca.

\- Ale ktoś musi dopilnować, by Stworek nie otruł nas wszystkich. - odparła humorystycznie czarownica, powodując krótki śmiech obecnych. Lucjusz obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel śledził każdy ruch rudowłosej kobiety, aż zniknęła za drzwiami. Jego czarne, wiecznie zimne oczy teraz lśniły ciepłem.

\- Co? - zapytał Severus, gdy zauważył jego spojrzenie. Lucjusz tylko się uśmiechnął tajemniczo w odpowiedzi.

\- Cieszę się, widząc cię żywego, Severusie. - powiedział szczerze blondyn. - Gdy wyciągnąłem cię z tego piekła , naprawdę było z tobą źle. - w to Severus nie wątpił. Doskonale znał kreatywność pewnych sług Czarnego Pana. Doświadczył jej na własnej skórze.

\- Domyślam się.

\- Lily bardzo to przeżyła.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie wiesz. - zaprzeczył Lucjusz, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. - Nie widziałeś jej, gdy nie było o tobie żadnych wieści. Narcyza była z nią przez cały czas, pilnując, by nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego. Gdy przyszedłem powiedzieć jej, co się stało, była jednym, wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Strach o twoje życie powoli pożerał ją od środka. - Severus spojrzał na przeciwległą ścianę. Jego serce ogrzało się, słysząc, jak bardzo Lily się o niego martwiła. Ale także zaciskało się boleśnie na myśl, że jego nieobecność kosztowała ją tyle nerwów. Nigdy nie chciał, by się zamartwiała. Chciał, by zawsze na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem, by była zmartwiona.

\- Wiem, przyjacielu. Ale na pewne rzeczy nie mamy wpływu. - Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Brzmisz, jak Dumbledore. - ale wiedział, że przyjaciel ma rację.

\- A ty, jak ktoś zakochany do szaleństwa. - Severus rzucił Lucjuszowi spiczaste spojrzenie. Ale nie zaprzeczył. Bo wiedział, że to prawda. Był zakochany. Kochał Lily do szaleństwa. Był gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko. - Jak się czujesz? - Malfoy porzucił temat, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel jest bardzo powściągliwym człowiekiem i nie lubi mówić na głos o swoich uczuciach.

\- A jak wyglądam?

\- Lepiej niż jak cię przyprowadziłem.

\- To na pewno. Wiesz coś na temat, jak mnie odkryto? - Lucjusz zwęził usta i westchnął, kręcąc głową z porażką.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Severusie. - odpowiedział blondyn. - Czarny Pan nic na ten temat nie mówił. Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek o tym rozmawiał.

\- Normalnie pochwaliłby się tym. Byłby dumny ze swojego odkrycia i podzieliłby się tym z innymi, by ich zastraszyć. - Severus intensywnie myślał. Był bardzo ostrożny. Zawsze uważał na każdy swój ruch. Co go zdradziło? Przez jaki błąd prawie przypłacił go życiem?

\- Postaram się dyskretnie dowiedzieć, jak to się stało.

\- Nie mogę prosić byś tak ryzykował. - Severus pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie mógł narażać w ten sposób przyjaciela.

\- Wcale nie prosisz mnie o to, a ja nie pytam o pozwolenie. - zauważył Lucjusz. Severus tylko westchnął, wiedząc, jak uparty potrafił był Malfoy. - Poza tym każdy z nas znał ryzyko, gdy się na to zgadzał. - każdy z nich znał konsekwencje zdrady Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie chcę stracić żadnego z was. - ta piątka była dla niego, jak rodzina, której nie miał. Lucjusz lekko się uśmiechnął. To był ten jeden z rzadkich momentów, gdy Severus pozwał zobaczć więcej prawdziwego siebie niż to normalnie robił.

\- Nie stracisz. Będziemy ostrożni.

Severus i Lucjusz rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim przyszła Lily z tacą ze śniadaniem. Zaproponowała, by został, ale arystokrata powiedział, że musi już iść, bo ma do załatwienia kilka spraw, po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł. Tym razem obyło się bez wrzasków.

Para zjadła razem śniadanie. Syriusz wyszedł w tym czasie z domu, bo coś miał do załatwienia. Przedtem zawiadomił dyrektora, o co poprosiła go Lily. Dumbledore był bardzo uradowany na te wieści. Zaś sam Syriusz nie podzielał dobrego humoru przywódcy Zakonu. Oczywiście w pewien sposób był zadowolony z pobudki ex Śmierciożercy. W końcu pozbędzie się go ze swojego domu. Ale zaś z drugiej, znów będzie się zbliżać do Lily, tym samym oddalając ją od Jamesa. Syriusz prychnął w duchu. Jakby już się to nie stało.

Gdy Lily i Severus skończyli śniadanie, przyszła pora na zmianę opatrunku. Powrócił przy tym sławny sarkazm Severusa Snape'a. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie rzucił kilku ironicznych komentarzy, które rozbawiły Lily. To oznaczało też, że wraca do zdrowia. Jednak nadal nie pozwoliła mu iść dalej niż do łazienki.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Lily. Nie jestem umierający, by cały czas leżeć. - Severus ponarzekał trochę, ale nie sprzeciwiał się zbytnio. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciał testować cierpliwości Lily. Głośno tego nie powiedział, ale podobał mu się sposób, jak kobieta się o niego troszczyła. I nie był on wyłącznie związany z zawodem uzdrowiciela.

\- Ale nie jesteś też całkiem zdrowy, by wyjść poza łóżko. - Lily była nieugięta w tym postanowieniu. Severus tylko się uśmiechnął zagadkowo, ale nie sprzeciwiał się dłużej. Jedyne co udało mu się wynegocjować ze swoją upartą uzdrowicielką to przyniesienie jego szat. Nie chciał dłużej paradować w koszuli i spodniach, które bynajmniej nie należały do niego. Miał nie jasne podejrzenie, kto mógł być ich właścicielem, ale modlił się, by nie miał racji.

Oczywiście, gdy tylko Lily wyszła uparty Mistrz Eliksirów zadziwiająco szybko, jak na swój stan przebrał się w swoje szaty. Wszystko poszło gładko. Jedynie zapięcie guzików koszuli było problematyczne, bo jego ręce postanowiły drżeć mocniej niż poprzednio.

Tak właśnie zastała go Lily, gdy wróciła. Severus siedział na łóżku ubrany w czarne spodnie i rozpiętą, białą koszulę, zza której widać było bandaż.

\- Co robisz, Sev? Czy nie mówiłam ci, że masz nie opuszczać łóżka? - Lily nie była zadowolona, że jej nie słuchał.

\- Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że powiedziałaś mi bym nie opuszczał łóżka, czego nie zrobiłem, bo nadal na nim siedzę. - ironiczny uśmieszek zaigrał na ustach czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Lily pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale i rozbawieniem. Tak właśnie powiedziała. Ma nie opuszczać łóżka. Nie ważne, że miała coś innego na myśli, o czym oboje doskonale wiedzieli. Teoretycznie nie złamał jej uzdrowicielskiego nakazu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy Severusie Snape. - powiedziała Lily, nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Podeszła do Mistrza Eliksirów, który zaczął już się denerwować, gdy przez trzęsące się ręce nie mógł zapiąć guzika.

\- Zaczekaj. - Lily delikatnie odsunęła jego ręce i sama zaczęła zwinnie zapinać kolejne guziki. Severus obserwował jej twarz, gdy w skupieniu manipulowała dłońmi przy jego koszuli. Gdy skończyła, odruchowo poprawiła kołnierzyk. - Na co tak patrzysz? - zapytała Lily, gdy zauważyła jego wzrok. Onyksowe oczy ani na moment nie opuściły jej.

\- Na ciebie. - odparł Severus po prostu. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Na jej policzki wpłynął lekki rumieniec.

\- I co widzisz? - Mężczyzna złapał Lily za nadgarstek i delikatnie pociągnął ją na swoje kolana i objął ręką w tali. Zielonooka kobieta położyła ramię na jego, ręką przeczesując z tyłu jego czarne włosy.

\- Widzę piękną, dobrą i wrażliwą kobietą, którą kocham nad życie. - Lily poczuła ciepło, rozchodzące się po klatce piersiowej i przyjemny dreszcz na dźwięk jego głosu. Kobieta pochyliła lekko głowę, by ukryć rumieniec włosami, ale Severus drugą ręką je odgarnął, by znów widzieć jej twarz. Uśmiech nie zniknął z jej twarzy.

\- Przestań, Sev. - zbeształa go delikatnie Lily. Zachowywała się jak nastolatka. Jakim sposobem ten człowiek potrafił wprowadzić ją w taki stan?

\- Dlaczego? - Zaś Severusowi nie przeszkadzało jej zakłopotanie. Wręcz przeciwnie! Wyglądała wtedy bardzo uroczo i pięknie.

\- Przez ciebie zaczynam zachowywać się jak nastolatka na hormonach. - odpowiedziała Lily, powodując łobuzerski uśmiech na twarzy, trzymającego ją mężczyzny.

\- I co z tego? - Severus specjalnie zaczął wyciągać z niej wyjaśnienie, chociaż znał prawdopodobny powód. Lily sztucznie udała zastanowienie.

\- Bo mamy po dwadzieścia lat, a nie piętnaście i... - dalsza część nie nastąpiła, gdyż czarnowłosy mężczyzna pocałował Lily namiętnie w usta, odcinając resztę tłumaczeń. Rudowłosa kobieta nie odsunęła się, zamiast tego oddała pocałunek.

\- Nie musimy już się ukrywać przed innymi, prawda, Sev? - zapytała Lily, gdy już się od siebie oderwali. Zamiast tego kobieta oparła swoje czoło o jego i patrzyła spod pół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Nie musimy. - odparł cicho mężczyzna. Był zadowolony z tego. Nie musiał już się obawiać, że Czarny Pan dowie się o ich związku i zabije go na miejscu lub zażąda przyprowadzenia do niego Lily, by ją torturować, a potem uśmiercić. Oczywiście pojawiało się inne zagrożenie. Teraz będzie pierwszy na liście osób, które Czarny Pan chciał widzieć martwych. A Lily, będąc z nim, też tam trafi. Ale oboje byli gotowi podjąć to ryzyko.

\- Jak myślisz, jak zareagowałby Potter, gdyby nas teraz zobaczył?

\- Padał jak kłoda.

**Następny rozdział: "43. Rewelacja"****Do następnego!**


	43. 43 Rewelacja

\- Pamiętasz, jak na drugim roku ktoś podmienił mu atrament na sympatyczny? Wszystko, copisał, znikało.Był wściekły. Zawsze uważał, że to Syriusz, ale ten zaprzeczał. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego miny w tamtej chwili. - Lily siedziała na fotelu z filiżanką gorącej herbaty w dłoniach. Zaś Severus siedział na łóżku, przykryty do pasa kołdrą ze szklanym naczyniem na kolanach. Nie chciał, ale Lily trochę go do tego przymusiła. No, przecieżkimon jest, by sprzeczać się z uzdrowicielką Lily Evans?

Para siedziała i rozmawiała, aż do obiadu. Po zjedzeniu znów zaszyli się w pokoju. Rozmawiali o wielu sprawach. Od nich samych po dawne wspomnienia z Hogwartu.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Wściekał się o to na transmutacji, gdy mieliśmy pisać test, a on nie mógł zapisać odpowiedzi. - odpowiedział Severus z rozbawionym uśmiechem. - Odkrył w końcu, kto to zrobił? - Lily pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Zawsze myślał, że to Syriusz, ale tak naprawdę to nie był tego pewien. - Szyderczy uśmieszek Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział jej, że coś ma z tym wspólnego.

\- Coś wiesz, Sev. - zauważyła Lily, podejrzliwie unosząc brew. - To byłeś ty? - tryumfalny wyraz twarzy czarnowłosego mężczyzny powiedział jej, że to ma rację. - Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Nie jestem Ślizgonem za nic. - odparł tajemniczo Severus. Lily zachichotała krótko. Mogła się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi. Severus był rasowym Ślizgonem. I to od pierwszego roku.

\- A on do tej pory wierzy, że to Syriusz... - Lily była bardzo rozbawiona. - I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- A spodobałoby ci się to?

\- Wtedy może nie. - zgodziła się powoli, zanim na jej usta wpłynął zagadkowy uśmiech. - Ale teraz nie miałabym nic przeciwko. - Severus potrząsnął głową, cały czas mając uśmiech na ustach.

\- Zakon wie, że mnie odkryto? - Mistrz Eliksirów zmienił temat, poważniejąc. Uśmiech Lily także zbladł.

\- Tylko ja, Syriusz, Molly, Madame Pomfrey, profesor Dumbledore, Malfoy'owie, Bella i bracia Lestrange. - rudowłosa czarownica zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. - Wczoraj dowiedział się Potter. - dodała niechętnie na koniec. Nie była zachwycona, że Syriusz mu powiedział, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Nie było to coś, za co warto ryzykować rzuceniaObliviate.

\- Świetnie. - mruknął sarkastycznie Severus. Był nie bardziej zadowolony niż Lily. Zielonooka kobieta westchnęła.

\- I tak by się dowiedział na najbliższym spotkaniu Zakonu. - skwitowała. Była to prawda.

\- Rzeczywiście. - zgodził się Severus. - Kiedy będzie następne spotkanie?

\- Profesor Dumbledore planował... - przerwała, gdy poczuła rozgrzewający się złoty medalion Zakonu Feniksa. O wilku mowa.

\- Na dziś. - dokończył Mistrz Eliksirów z nutą ironii.Albusnaprawdę ma wyczucie czasu. Lily lekko się uśmiechnęła na ten zbieg zdarzeń.

\- Dyrektor ma wyczucie czasu.

\- Zdecydowanie. - Mężczyzna odsunął kołdrę na bok i opuścił nogi poza krawędź łóżka.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytała Lily, wstając i uważnie obserwując jego poczynania.

\- Na dół. - Severus sądził, że to oczywiste. - Choć raz będę pierwszy na spotkaniu Zakonu.

\- Uważam, że nie powinieneś iść, Severusie. - powiedziała Lily, powstrzymując go przed wstaniem. Severus spojrzał na rudowłosą kobietę.

\- Muszę tam być, Lily. Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak mnie odkryto. Poza tym czuję się już na tyle dobrze, by iść.

\- Też chcę wiedzieć, jak to się stało, ale martwię się o twój stan. Minęło ledwo ponad tydzień, od kiedy prawie pozdrowiłeś śmierć. - Lily brzmiała na zatroskaną. Severus wstał z łóżka, jeszcze delikatnie chwiejąc się na nogach. Położył dłonie na policzkach rudowłosej kobiety i czule pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Nie martw się, Kochanie. Zebranie Zakonu jest tylko piętro niżej, a nie na drugim końcu Anglii. - zażartował cicho, wywołując krótki uśmiech Lily. - Poza tym będziesz tam ze mną. - Severus założył kosmyk kasztanowo rudych włosów kobiety za ucho.

\- Masz rację. - zgodziła się kobieta, unosząc wzrok. - Za bardzo dramatyzuje, prawda? - Severus zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, Lily. - rudowłosa czarownica łagodnie wygięła wargi. Lily odeszła na moment od niego, by przynieść z fotela jego marynarkę (przyp. Aut. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, ja nazwać górną część czarnej szaty Severusa. Surdutbrzmiałmi zbyt staroświecko, więc nazwałam to marynarką:D jeśliktoś z was zna odpowiednią nazwę to piszcie wkom.). Severus założył ubranie bez większych problemów, tylko krzywiąc się kilka razy, gdy naciągnął się za bardzo i jeszcze nie do końca zaleczona rana na klatce piersiowej się odezwała. Oczywiście trzęsące się ręce znów uniemożliwiły mu zapięcie guzików, co go zirytowało. Drgawki poCruciatusiew większości ustąpiły, tylko co jakiś czas dawały mocniej o sobie znać.

\- Zaczekaj. - Lily po raz kolejny delikatnie odsunęła jego ręce i sama zaczęła zapinać guziki, po czym znów odruchowo poprawiła kołnierzyk. - Gotowe. -powiedziała, wygładzając dłońmi nienaganną marynarkę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Dziękuję. - Severus posłał Lily lekki wdzięczny uśmiech. Gdyby jeszcze chwilę dłużejmiałby się bawić z tymi guzikami, dostałby szału.- Idziemy? - rudowłosa czarownica uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Tak. Chodźmy. - Severus zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków. Lily widząc jegoniepewnykrok podeszła i wsunęła rękę pod jego ramię. Severus spojrzał na Lily ciepłym wzrokiem. Gdyby to byłaPoppylub ktokolwiek inny, uparty Mistrz Eliksirów zapewne odrzuciłby jego pomoc, zdecydowany radzić sobie samemu i nie okazywać słabości. Lecz to nie ktoś inny, ale Lily. Jedyna kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek kochał.

Rudowłosa kobieta stanęła na palcach, by pocałować go w policzek. Mistrz Eliksirów wygiął łagodnie wargi podobnie jak Lily. Następnie para oderwała od siebie wzrok i poszła razem do wyjścia z pokoju. Zamykając drzwi pokoju, usłyszeli szum kominka i wesołe gaworzenie.

\- Przykro mi, Sev, ale nie będziesz pierwszy. Bliźniaki cię wyprzedziły. - powiedziała cicho Lily, gdy schodzili po schodach, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Severus nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego uśmiechu.

\- Tylko dlatego, że mieli podwójnie niesprawiedliwą przewagę. - Lily roześmiała się wesoło. Jej śmiech musiał być słyszalny w kuchni, bo Molly z małym Fredem lub George'em wyjrzała zza drzwi. Twarz czerwonowłosej czarownicy rozjaśnił uśmiech, widząc całkiem zdrowegoSeverusa jak iszczęśliwą Lily, idącą pod ramię obok niego.

\- Severusie! Jak się cieszę, widząc cię zdrowego! - Molly szybko podała jednego z bliźniaków Arthurowi, który zręcznie złapał chłopca drugą ręką. PaniWeasleynatychmiast podeszła do pary, która zeszła już ze schodów.

\- Witaj, Molly... - Severus skrzywił się lekko z zaskoczenia, ale i naruszenia jego rany, gdy Molly w serdecznie przytuliła młodszego czarodzieja, którego kilka dni temu leczyła zPoppy. Słysząc jego nagły wdech, PaniWeasleyodsunęłasię.

\- Wybacz, Severusie. Ale cieszę się, że cię widzę. - Molly przeprosiła, domyślając się, że nie wszystkie z jego obrażeń są do końca wyleczone i musiała któreś naruszyć.

\- Nie szkodzi, Molly. - Severus machnął ręką.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś już w porządku. - powiedział PanWeasley, podając żonie syna. - Gdy Molly opowiedziała mi, co sięstało, byłem bardzo zmartwiony.- Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie wątpił w szczerość słów ArthuraWeasley'a. Ten człowiek nosił swoje emocje na twarzy i Severus zawsze mógł na niego liczyć. - Twoje obrażenia są już wyleczone, prawda?

\- Dziękuję, Arthurze. Jestem w porządku. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów tonem nie całkiem pozbawionym emocji.

\- Lily także była bardzo zmartwiona. - powiedziała Molly, znacząco patrząc na jej dłoń na jego ramieniu. Na twarz Lily wpłynął lekko zakłopotany uśmiech. Czy aż tak bardzo się martwiła, że Molly zwróciła na to uwagę?

\- Wiem. - potwierdził Severus, zerkając kątem oka na rudowłosą kobietę u jego boku. - Lucjusz powiedział mi to samo.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy uważają to za coś dziwnego? - zapytała Lily, marszcząc brwi. Molly uśmiechnęła się.

\- Och. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, Lily. - odparła Molly, ale uśmiech na jej ustach pozostał. - Może wejdźmy do kuchni.

\- Tak, tak... - grupa weszła do środka, gdzie sam siedział wSyriusz. Gdy zobaczył Weasley'ów uśmiechnąłsię. Lecz jego uśmiech spadł, gdy zobaczył wchodzącegoSnape'a i Lily trzymającą go za ramię.Szczególnie gdyzobaczyłsposób, w jakiidą. Ale nie odezwał się słowem. Chociaż zarówno Lily, jak i Severus widzieli jego uważne spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie masz małego Freda, Molly? - zapytała Lily, siadając obok Severusa. Zielonooka kobieta nie puściła ramienia Mistrza Eliksirów. Były szpieg udawał, że nie widzi zmarszczki na czole gospodarza domu, który ani na moment nie spuszczał z nich oka.

\- Miał gorączkę i musiałam zostawić go z ciotką, ale nie chciałam zostawiać George'a, by się przypadkiem nie zaraził. Bliźniaki wszystko lubią robić razem. W tym chorować.

\- A przede wszystkim psocić. - dodał Arthur, kołysząc małego George'a na kolanach, który wydawał się posmutniały nieobecnością brata bliźniaka.

\- O tak! - potwierdziła Molly z dezaprobatą zmieszaną z rozbawieniem. Obecni się uśmiechnęli. W domu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Syriusz wstał,mamrotająccoś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- Czy powinniśmy czegoś gratulować? - zapytałArthur, patrzącwymownie na parę czarowników, gdy tylko Black był poza zasięgiem jego głosu. Lily i Severus podzielili się identycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Arthurze! - Molly zbeształa męża za bezpośredniość. Severus już otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale akurat w tej chwili wrócił Black w towarzystwielikantropa.

\- Dobry wieczór wszystkim! - przywitał się Remus. Spojrzał na siedzących razem Lily i Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus domyślił się, że Black musiał już mu coś powiedzieć przy wejściu. Lupin tylko uśmiechnął się, swoje myśląc i nie skomentowałtego, cozobaczył.

Reakcje kolejnych przychodzących były różne. Alice uśmiechnęła się do Lily i coś cicho do niej powiedziała. Severus niesłyszał, co to było,ale spowodowało u rudowłosej czarownicy promienne wygięcie warg.

Moodyzmarszczył brwi, widząctęsytuację, niepasującądo zwykłego zachowania Mistrza Eliksirów. Minerwa najpierw wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale późnej zmieniło się ono w radość. Marlena była podobna do profesora Transmutacji,z tym żegdzieś na jej twarzy była nuta podejrzliwości. Inni zachowywali się podobnie. Zaskoczeni, podejrzliwi, radośni. Przewinęło się nawet niedowierzanie. Jednak niewiadomą był Potter, którego na razie nigdzie nie było widać.

-Snape! -Abeforthzwrócił się doSnape'a, przyciągając uwagę niektórych obecnych czarodziejów. - Dobrze cię widzieć. - niby banalne stwierdzenie, ale zaintrygowało część słuchających. Severus kiwnął głową. Domyślił się, żeAlbusmusiał powiedzieć bratu, co się stało.

\- Ciebie także, panie Dumbledore. - odpowiedział uprzejmie Mistrz Eliksirów. Kilka osób zmarszczyło brwi. O co w tym chodzi? Syriusz ani na moment nie oderwał od nich wzroku.

\- Syriusz zabija cię wzrokiem, Sev. - powiedziała Lily do Severusa, tak by tylko on to usłyszał.

\- Wiem. Robi to od samego początku. - odparł czarnowłosy mężczyzna równie cichym głosem. - Ciekawe co powstrzymuje go od jakiegoś ciętego komentarza. Wcześniej już dawno by to zrobił.

\- Podejrzewam, że to ja. - Lily prawdopodobnie miała rację.

\- Jakoś wHogwarcienie miał takich hamulców. - zauważył Severus. W szkole James i Syriusz atakowali go bez skrępowania. Nawet obecność Lily nie powstrzymała ich od drwin czy psikusów. Co się zmieniło teraz?

\- O czym ciekawymrozmawiacie? - Alice niestrasznabyła reputacja Mistrza Eliksirów, bo bez jakiegokolwiek wahania wtrąciła się do ich rozmowy.

\- Zakładamysię, kiedyBlack wybuchnie. - rzekł ściszonym głosem mężczyzna. Alice uśmiechnęła się konspiracyjnie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Stawiam, że czeka, aż przyjdzie Potter i jego panna. - powiedziała Lily, z nutą obrzydzenia przy końcu zdania. Nadal miałaś pamięci rozmowę powyższej dwójki tamtego dnia w bibliotece.Teraz gdypatrzyła z perspektywy czasu, widziała,że oboje zrobili to specjalnie. Wyrzucała sobie, że dała tak się podejść.Powinna byłanie dać się wplątać w tę ich gierkę.

\- W wilku mowa. - mruknął Severus, gdy usłyszał głos Pottera w korytarzu. Lily postanowiła tym razem zupełnie ich zignorować. Czyli robić to samo co wHogwarcie.

\- Czy twoje szpiegowanie nie zagrozi wam? -zapytała Alice wymownie wskazując wzrokiem na ich ręce.

\- Nie będzie już stanowić problemu. - odpowiedział krótko, patrząc przed siebie.

\- Zrezygnowałeś? - Mistrz Eliksirów dał jej spojrzenie pytające"Czy wszyscyGryfonisą tacy tępi?". Dopiero po chwili jej oczy się rozszerzyły i zasłoniła usta ręką. - Merlinie! Dlaczego nic nie wiem?! Jak to się stało? Czy coś ci...

\- Dowiedziałbyś się na dzisiejszym spotkaniu, Alice. - powiedziała Lily do przyjaciółki. Alice wyglądała na szczerze przejętą.

\- Coś ci się stało, Severusie? - zapytała cicho Alice Severusa.

\- Jakwidać, nadal jestem w jednym kawałku.- odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów trochę sztywno. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy ktoś interesował się jego stanem zdrowia. Dawniej nikogo to raczej nie obchodziło.

W tej samej chwili do kuchni wszedł Potter, obejmując ramieniemFelicity. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważył siedzących razem Lily i Severusa. Nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Severusa nawet nie szukał, bo podejrzewał, że go nie będzie, ponieważ wierzył, że Mistrz Eliksirów nadal będzie nieprzytomny. Zamiast tego witał się z Syriuszem, który nadal był lekko skrzywiony.Snapeniewiedział tylko, czyto dlatego, że widzi go siedzącego razem z Lily i zaczyna domyślać się ich relacji czy na widokFelicity. Chociaż jedno i drugie było prawdopodobne.

Severus zaczął słuchać rozmowy Lily i Alice, ale dyskretnie kątem oka obserwował Pottera. Nie miał zamiaru przegapić tego momentu, gdy Huncwot dławi się własną śliną. Było to zbyt interesujące, by tego niezobaczyć.

Rudowłosa kobieta również subtelnie zerkała na swojego byłego męża, złośliwie oczekując reakcji, co rozbawiło Mistrza Eliksirów. Lily mogła być szlachetnąGryfonką, ale niekiedy potrafiła być równie złośliwa jak on. Chyba zbyt wiele czasu z nim spędziła.

Nagle kominek zapłonął i z płomieni wyszedł Dumbledore. Widząc dyrektora, wszyscy zaczęli zajmować miejsca. Potter usiadł pomiędzy Syriuszem, aFelicity. Brunet objął ramieniem kochankę, którauwiesiłasię na nim jak tandetne boa. Na ustach Jamesa był wytapetowany arogancki uśmieszek.Coś, conigdy się nie zmieniało.

Potter zabrał filiżankę herbaty do ręki i spojrzał po obecnych,patrząc, kto jest.Felicitycoś mruczała mu do ucha, co najwyraźniej mu się podobało, bo świadczyła o tym jego mina. ZarównoLily, jak iSeverus nieświadomie stwierdzili, że nie chcą tego wiedzieć.

James uśmiechał się, aż spojrzał kto siedzi po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a. Gdy jego wzrok padł na rękę Lily, wsuniętą pod ramię Mistrza Eliksirów, wyglądał na początku na niedowierzającego, a potem na... wściekłego? Najpierw zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim zwrócił się cicho do Syriusza.

\- Przecież powiedziałeś, żeSnapejest nieprzytomny! - syknął przez zęby Potter. Syriusz wygiął krzywo wargi. - I co on, do jasnej cholery, robi z Lily?

\- Obudził się tej nocy. - mruknął Black, po czym się skrzywił. - Są przyjaciółmi, a Lily nadal...

\- Tak się nie zachowują przyjaciele. - warknął Rogacz, wskazując na nich wzrokiem.

\- James...

\- Dobry wieczór, moi drodzy. - Syriusz przerwał, gdy usłyszał Dumbledore'a, rozpoczynającego spotkanie. Dyrektor od razu zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów, siedzącego obok. - Bardzo się cieszę, widząc cię zdrowego, Severusie.

Poppy mówiła, że niewiele brakowało. - Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami. CałyAlbus Dumbledore. Nigdy nie powie niczego wprost, tylko zawsze mówi zagadkami.

Obecni czarodzieje i czarownice marszczyli brwi, próbując zrozumieć słowa dyrektora. Dumbledore zwykle nie rozmawiał zeSnape'em w taki sposób.

\- Czy naprawdę myślałeś,Albusie, że Czarny Pan wręcza zdrajcom Ordery Merlina? - zapytał sarkastycznie Severus, naprawdęnie znoszącgry dyrektora. Wraz z jego pytaniem, nawet jeśli sarkastycznym, w kuchni wybuchł harmider szeptów.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, Severusie, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto poznał twoją prawdziwą lojalność? - Minerwa brzmiała na naprawdę wstrząśniętą, tą rewelacją. Wiedziała o podejrzeniu dyrektora, ale ten nic jej późnej nie powiedział, poza tym, że Severus wrócił i czuje się dobrze.

\- Tak. - potwierdził bez wahania.

\- Jak udało ci się uciec? - Kingsley był zarównociekawy, jak i przejęty. Nigdy nic nie miał doSnape'a. Miał do niego pewien szacunek zaodwagę, byzmienić strony.

\- Zaiste ciekawa historia, ale nie na ten czas. Kiedyś opowiem. - Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Oglądanie, jak część Zakonu wita się z podłogą, słysząc, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest kolejnym szpiegiem, byłoby bardzo zabawne, ale to nie był ten czas.

\- Jak się dowiedział? -Moodynajwidoczniej pokonał swoją niechęć do byłego podwójnego agenta, bo chciał poznać fakty.

\- Sam chętnie się dowiem. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, sam ciekawy odpowiedzi.

\- Jakwidać, nie byłeś takim dobrym szpiegiem,jak ci się wydawało,Snape. - skomentował złośliwie Potter. Severus wygiął ironicznie wargi.

\- Mówi to ktoś, ktodawał się przyłapywać na szpiegowaniu, będąc pod peleryną niewidką.- stwierdził cynicznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Na usta, siedzącej obok, Lily wpłynął mały uśmiech. Wiedziała, o czymmówił Severus. To był czas, gdy Potter zaczął ich szpiegować i kilka razy złapali go na tym. Kilka osób parsknęło krótkim chichotem.

James zarumieniła się po same cebulki włosów, ale nie odezwał się słowem.Felicitykrzywo patrzyła naSnapei jeszcze krzywiej na Lily. Tak było od jakiegoś czasu. Nie podobało jej się, że była szczęśliwa. Nie ważne, że zdobyła Jamesa. Zemsta naEvansbędzie wisienką na torcie.

\- A masz jakieś podejrzenie, Severusie? - Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie myśląc.

_\- Byłeś doskonałym szpiegiem,Snape. - powiedział Czarny Pan, przechadzając się, wokół leżącego we własnej krwi, mężczyzny. Czerwone oczybłyszczały złowrogo, z chorą pożądliwością chłonąc widok każdej kropli krwi spadającej na ziemię.- Nigdy nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu. Jaka szkoda, że nie jesteś po właściwej stronie. Niektórzy jednak znają cenę za swoje życie i potrafią ją zapłacić. Niektóre informacje mają wielką wartość._

\- Severusie? - tyrpiąca go Lily wyciągnęła go z zamysłu. Severus wrócił myślami zpowrotemdo spotkania. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego.

-Coś, copowiedział Czarny Pan. Zasugerował, że"niektórzy znają cenę za swoje życie i potrafią ją zapłacić. Niektóre informacje mają wielką wartość."- były szpieg świadomie zacytował CzarnegoPana.

\- To dokładnie tak jakby sugerował, że ktoś podał mu te informacje w zamian za życie. - mruknął Abertforth, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy usłyszeli.

\- Ale przecież nikogo nie porwał w ostatnim czasie. - zauważył Remus.

\- Ani też nikt nie umarł.

\- Tylko zniknęła Mary McDonald. - powiedział Moody. Nikt nie zauważył małego drgnięcia, siedzącej obok Pottera,Felicity. Severus powoli zaczął łączyć kropki. Czarny Pan porwał McDonald. Wypytywał ją o Zakon. W zamian za życie zdradziła informacje. Wszystko by się zgadzało, gdyby nie fakt, że nikt zeŚmierciożercówo tym nie wiedział, a McDonald nadal się nie odnalazła. Jeśli Czarny Pan ją zabił, w Ministerstwie pojawiłaby się taka informacja, najbliżsi dostaliby kopertę z czarną wstążką, a jej ciało najprawdopodobniej znaleziono by na jakimś odludziu. Ale nic takiego się nie zdarzyło.

\- Mary nigdy by nie zdradziła Zakonu! - wykrzyknęła Marlena, oburzona samym pomysłem. Severus zmarszczył brwi. Jemu też ten pomysł nie pasował. Chociaż nie przepadał za McDonald, nie wierzył, że zdradziłaby Zakon. No dobra. Tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie lubił. Zawsze wydawała mu się napuszona i fałszywa. A na szóstym roku wHogwarcienie podobał mu sięsposób, w jakipatrzyła na Lily, gdy ta chodziła z Potterem. Severus sam niebył pewien, co to było,ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym. W tamtym czasie miał inne problemy. Ale jedno było pewne. Lily jej ufała, więc nie podważał tego. W końcu ona zaufała mu co do Malfoy'ów.

\- ...jak będziemy zdobywać informacje, skoro pozycjaSnape'a jest spalona? - Severus wrócił uwagą do toczącej się rozmowy.

\- To nie będzie problemem. - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. Każdy spojrzał po sobie. Cóż takiego wymyślił dyrektor. - Mamy innych szpiegów w szeregachVoldemorta.

**Następny rozdział:"44. Odmienność"****Bye!**


	44. 44 Odmienność

**_Poprzednio:_**

_\- ...jak będziemy zdobywać informacje, skoro pozycja Snape'a jest spalona? - Severus wrócił uwagą do toczącej się rozmowy.__\- To nie będzie problemem. - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. Każdy spojrzał po sobie. Cóż takiego wymyślił dyrektor. - Mamy innych szpiegów w szeregach Voldemorta._

Oczy obecnych rozszerzyły z zaskoczenia. Nikt nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. Prawie nikt. Severus, Lily, Syriusz i Remus nie wyglądali na zdziwionych.

\- Są inni? No to ci rewelacja. - wymamrotał Moody, magicznym okiem spoglądając na dyrektora. - Kto to? - Albus już otworzył usta, ale Severus go ubiegł.

\- Ich tożsamość na razie powinna zostać tajemnicą. - rzekł Mistrz Eliksirów, rzucając Dumbledore'owi znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Ale ty wiesz, kim oni są. - zarzucił stary auror. Szalonooki brzmiał na trochę oburzonego, że ktoś taki jak Severus Snape wie więcej niż on.

\- Oczywiście. - potwierdził Severus chłodno. Nie przejmował się niezadowoleniem Alastora.

\- I chyba nie tylko on. - rzuciła złośliwie Felicity, wskazując na Lily. Odezwała się pierwszy raz od przyjścia na spotkanie.

\- Mogę wskazać trzy inne osoby, które to wiedzą. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów lodowato z pogardą, że śmiała się do niego odezwać. Nie to, że uważał siebie za lepszego. Tylko nie miał szacunku dla kogoś, kto niszczy rodziny i nie czuje z tego powodu najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia oraz bezwstydnie pokazuje to światu. A tym bardziej że odważyła się skrzywdzić w ten sposób Lily. - A poza tym, jeśli miałbym cokolwiek mówić, to na pewno nie komuś takiemu jak ty. - dodał z kilogramem ironii. Felicity zarumieniła się oburzona, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Za to Potter miał wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Coś sugerujesz, Snape? - zapytał wrogo Okularnik. Severus przybrał kpiący wyraz twarzy.

\- Ależ skąd. - odpowiedział niewinnie, ale jego mina doskonale mówiła, że miał coś na myśli.

\- Będą się kontaktować z Zakonem, przeze mnie, lub Severusa. - powiedział Albus, widząc, że James miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Moody nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Było jasne, że stary auror jest ciekawy tożsamości nowych szpiegów Zakonu.

\- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o dzisiejsze spotkanie. Dziękuję wam za przybycie, to już koniec. - oświadczył Dumbledore, gdy już wszystko zostało omówione. Wszyscy zaczęli już wstawać ze swoich miejsc. Potter i Felicity dalej nie się poruszyli. James odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza, o coś go pytając. Zaś Felicity co chwilę rzucała Lily spiczaste spojrzenia, których tamta nie zauważyła. - Severusie, mogę zamienić z tobą słowo? - zapytał dyrektor. Lily zrozumiała sugestię. Rudowłosa kobieta puściła ramię Severusa, które trzymała przez całe spotkanie i wstała ze swego miejsca i zagadując Alice, poszła z nią do przedpokoju. Severus odprowadził ją wzrokiem, zanim wrócił uwagą do dyrektora.

Tymczasem Felicity, widząc, że Lily opuściła swoje miejsce, zrobiła to samo. Wyszła z kuchni i mijając stojące Lily i Alice, które przestały na moment rozmawiać, poszła do łazienki, pozostawiając małą szparę w drzwiach.

\- ...cieszę się, że Severusowi nic się nie stało. - usłyszała, jak powiedziała Alice, brzmiąc na bardzo przejętą. - Musiałaś się o niego bardzo martwić. - Lily westchnęła cicho.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, Alice. - odparła cicho Lily. - Gdy czekałam na jakąkolwiek wiadomość o nim, każda minuta wydawała się godziną. A gdy dowiedziałam się, że go odkryto...

\- Ale już wszystko w porządku, Lily. Wrócił cały i zdrowy. - Alice pocieszyła przyjaciółkę. - Teraz, gdy już nie szpieguje, będziecie mogli być razem bez strachu, że gdy pójdzie na spotkanie, już nie wróci. - Felicity zmarszczyła brwi. A więc to tak. Snape i Evans jakoś skończyli razem. Nie była to jakaś wielka nowina. Już sposób, w jakisiedzieli dziś na spotkaniu, dał to jasno do zrozumienia.

\- Wiem. Z jednej strony cieszę się, bo nie musi już wracać do tego potwora, ale z drugiej żałuje, że musiał tyle przejść, by tak się stało. - Lily była rozdarta. Felicity przewróciła oczami. Cała Evans. Zawsze była zbyt wydelikacona. Kiedyś się utopi we własnychłzach. A Felicity z przyjemnością to zobaczy.

\- Wcześniej czy późnej jakoś by się to rozwiązało, Lily. Nie masz na to wpływu. A dobrze, że stało się to tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Masz rację, Alice. - zgodziła się Lily.

\- Alice? Kochanie, musimy iść. - zawołał Frank z końca korytarza.

\- Już idę, Frankie! - odkrzyknęła kobieta do swojego męża, zanim zwróciła sięz powrotemdo przyjaciółki. - Muszę już iść, Lily. Frank jutro wcześnie idzie do pracy.

\- Oczywiście, kochana. Do zobaczenia następnym razem. - Lily przytuliła na pożegnanie przyjaciółkę.

\- Do zobaczenia, Lily! - zawołała Alice na odchodne, zanim wyszła z Frankiem. Felicity poczekała, aż zamkną się za nimidrzwi, zanimwyszła z łazienki. Specjalnie wybrała ten moment, gdy słyszała zbliżające się kroki Lily.

Felicityotworzyła drzwi, przypadkiem potrącając rudowłosą czarownicę drzwiami.

-Uważa, jak chodzisz,Evans. - powiedziała zaczepnie Felicity. Lily zmierzyła ją zimnym wzrokiem.

\- A ty naucz się korzystać z drzwi. - rzuciła chłodno Lily. Była zdecydowana tym razem nie dać się wciągnąć w żadną jej gierkę. Rudowłosa czarownica odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Jak ci się układa ze Snape'em? - zapytała zuchwale Felicity. Lily zatrzymała się w miejscu jak wryta, zanim się odwróciła. Czy bezczelność tej kobiety nie ma granic?

\- Nie twój interes. - wysyczała niebezpiecznie cicho Lily. Felicity odpowiedziała niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, bo złość piękności szkodzi. To zwykła ciekawość. - Lily czuła, że za tym pozornie niewinnym zdaniem kryje się coś więcej. - Po prostuzastanawiam się, co takiego widzi w kimś takim jak ty.- stwierdziła neutralnie brunetka, ale w ostatnim słowie była nuta niesmaku. Lily uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Wrażliwość, dobroć, życzliwość, uczciwość, miłość. Wszystko, czego nie ma w tobie. - odpowiedziała Lily. Zawsze byłauczona, bynie ranić innych słowami, ale wiedziała, że ta jedna osoba nie ma skrupułów i robi w stosunku do niej to sam, a ona musi się bronić.

\- Bez względu na to zawsze będziesz nikim. - wyszeptała złowrogo Felicity, której nie podobał się niezachwiana postawa Lily. - Jesteś zwykłąszlamą. Nikim! - warknęła brunetka wściekle, widzącnieznikającedelikatne wygięcie warg u rudowłosej czarownicy.

\- Dla niego jestem wszystkim. - odparła Lily zgodnie z prawdą. Dla Severusa była całym wszechświatem. Ona o tym wiedziała. Felicity zaczynała się denerwować. Chciała ją złamać, a tymczasem Evans nadal się uśmiechała.

\- Może i tak. - zgodziła się Felicity. - Ale miłość bywa ślepa. James wcześniezrozumiał, na cozasługuje takie ścierwo jak ty.

\- A więc muszę ci podziękować, że odpowiednio wcześnie wyrwałaś nas oboje z tego toksycznego małżeństwa. - Lily odrzuciła wspomnienia z tamtej nocy z głowy. Chciała o nich zapomnieć.

\- James zasługuje na szczęście. - powiedział Felicity. - Ty nie.

\- Nie tobie dane jest o tym decydować. - Lily zaczynała denerwować się tą rozmową.

-Wiesz, dlaczegowybrał mnie, a nie ciebie, Evans?

\- Nie interesuje mnie to. - odpowiedziała Lily wprost.

\- Bo jesteśodstępkiemod reguły. Przyjaźniłaś się zeŚlizgonem, będąc hańbą dlaGryffindoru. Teraz wspieraszŚmierciożercęna przekór wszystkim. - Felicity nie obchodziło, że jej to nie interesuje.

\- To moja sprawa z kim się przyjaźnię oraz z kim się spotykam. Nikt nie ma prawa mi tego zabronić i nieobchodzi mnie, co ma w tej sprawie do powiedzenia.A tym bardziej ty! - Lily wskazała na Felicity szczupłym palcem. - Lepiej zajmij się pilnowaniem swojego drogiego Potter, zanim to ciebie z kimś zdradzi. - nie dopuszczając brunetki do słowa, Lilyodwróciła się i opuściła korytarz rozdrażniona tą bezsensowną dyskusją.Chociaż zbulwersowany wyraz twarzy kochanicy Potter był interesujący.

Felicity została sama w korytarzu, zaciskając z nerwów pięści. Brunetka była wściekła. Jak Evans śmiała coś takiego sugerować! Nie po to uwiodła Jamesa,by teraz pozwolić, by ją zdradził. Podła żmija! Zapłaci za ten komentarz.

Tymczasem Lily wrócił do kuchni. Przed wejściem upewniła się, że na jej twarzy nie widać złości. Niechciała, byinni to widzieli. Chociaż wiedziała, że Severus i tak zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Zna ją zbyt dobrze.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby,Albusie. Czuję się na tyle dobrze by wrócić doPrinceManor. - gdy rudowłosa kobieta weszła do kuchni od razu do jej uszu dotarł zbulwersowany głos Severusa.

\- Mimo wszystko, Severusie zostań na GrimmauldPlace jeszcze jedną noc.Poppyjutro cię sprawdzi, a potem wróć do dworu. - powiedział dyrektor, a w błękitnych oczach błyszczały rozbawione iskierki. - Znasz naszą uzdrowicielkę, Severusie. Chyba nie chcesz się narazić na miesięczny pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - Dumbledore mrugnął do Lily, która podeszła do dwójki czarodziejów. Mały uśmiech odmalował się na jej twarzy.

\- Jakby mogła mnie tam zatrzymać. - rzucił Severus, krzywiąc się na myśl o miesięcznym odpoczynku pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłamiPoppy. - Gdzieś ty znalazł tak nadopiekuńczą pielęgniarkę?

\- Wiesz,Sev.Istniejązaklęcie klejące. - odparła rozbawiona Lily, postanawiając trochę podrażnić Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- I ty, Lily przeciwko mnie? - zapytał Severus udając urażony ton.

\- Ktoś musi cię przypilnować,Sev. - stwierdziła Lily, nie mogąc powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu. Severus przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na oburzonego, ale zaraz zastąpiło je łagodne wygięcie warg, widząc uśmiech na twarzy zielonookiej kobiety.

\- Mam rozumieć, Severusie, że zostaniesz ten jeden dzień? - Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął.

\- Przy takim zagrożeniu nie śmiem się sprzeciwiać. - mina Severusa mówiła, że niechętnie się na to zgadza. Uśmiech na twarzy Dumbledore'a się powiększył.

\- Dobrze. - dyrektor zwrócił się do Lily. - Przypilnuj go, moja droga. Widzę, że masz dobry wpływ na naszego Mistrza Eliksirów. - Lily delikatnie się zarumieniła. Nikt nie zauważył zaciskającego wargi Syriusza. - Wrócę już doHogwartu. Dobranoc. - Dumbledore pożegnał się i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

\- Coś się stało, Lily? - zapytał Severus, kładąc rękę na dłoń Lily. Kobieta podniosła głowę, wracając do rzeczywistości, a zostawiając zamyślenie za sobą. Siedzieli w tymczasowym pokoju Severusa. Od kilku minut siedzieli w ciszy. Mistrz Eliksirów uważnie obserwował Lily, która była pochłonięta myślami. Mężczyzna wyraźnie widział, że coś ją głębiło. Nie rozgryzł jeszcze tylko co.

Rudowłosa czarownica spojrzała na Severusa, który obserwował ją łagodnym wzrokiem. Jego onyksowe oczy błyszczały w ciepłym blasku świec.

\- Nic takiego,Sev. Po prostu się zamyśliłam. - odpowiedziała Lily spokojnie. Niepowiedziała, co ją dręczy.Mimo żewiedział, że pochodzenie niema znaczenia, nadal w jakiś sposób czuła się gorsza.Nie wiedziałaskądsię to bierze. Podejrzewała, że to wynik rozmowy z kochanką Pottera.

\- Rozumiem. - odparł Severus, na pozór porzucając temat. Jednak jego spojrzenie nie opuściło Lily. Spędzili następne kilka minut w ciszy.

W końcu kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Czy jestem odmienna? - zapytała nagle Lily. Severus zmarszczył brwi.

\- W jakim sensie? - zielonooka czarownica wzruszyła ramionami, zakładając jeden kosmyk kasztanowo rudych włosów za ucho.

\- Głupie pytanie. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego o to pytam. - Lily potrząsnęła głową. Severus, który jak dotądopierał się o poduszki, usiadł prosto.

\- Wcale nie. - zaprzeczył czarnowłosy czarodziej. - W jakim znaczeniu"odmienna"?

\- W świecie mugoli jestem inna, bo mam czarodziejskie zdolności. - Lily patrzyła, gdzieś najakiśpunkt na ścianie. - W świecie czarodziejskim jestem inna, bo nie mam czarodziejskich korzeni. WHogwarcienie trzymałam się ze swoim domem jak inni tylko przyjaźniłam się zeŚlizgonem. - na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech. - Teraz, ja,mugolaczkazakochałam się w byłymŚmierciożercy. - młoda kobieta patrzyła na ich dłonie. - Wszystko robię na odwrót. - Severus przesunął się na łóżku, robiąc miejsce obok siebie.

\- Chodź tutaj. - Mistrz Eliksirów delikatnie pociągnął Lily za rękę. Kobieta wstała z fotela i usiadła obok czarnowłosego czarodzieja, opierając się o jego ramię. Mężczyzna objął ją wtali, trzymając blisko. - Każdy z nas jest inny, ale nie myśl o sobie jak o odmieńcu, Lily. Robiszto, couważasz za słuszne i co podpowiada ci serce.

\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, żewszystko corobię, jest na odwrót.

\- W świecie mugoli bycie czarodziejem lub czarownicą to dar. W czarodziejskim świecie nie ma odmienności bez względu na pochodzenie. To umiejętności i nasze decyzje stanowią o nas, a nie korzenie. Chociaż wielu uczniów tak uważa, Hogwarcienie ma zasady zabraniającej przyjaźni z osobami spozaswojego Domu. Nie ma również znaczenia, że ty jesteśmugolaczką, a ja byłymŚmierciożercą. Liczy się tylkoto, codo siebie czujemy. - na twarzy Lily pojawił się uśmiech. Severus zawsze potrafił przedstawić wszystko w prosty sposób, ale rozwiewający jej wątpliwości.

\- Wiem. - odparła Lily. - A zawsze w jakiś sposób będzie to na mnie wpływać. - Mistrz Eliksirów przeczesał jej włosy.

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz idealna. - mężczyznaczuł, jak Lily zachichotała.

\- Bredzisz jak ktoś szalenie zakochany.

\- Bo tak jest. - czarnowłosy czarodziej pocałował ukochaną Lily we włosy.

Syriusz siedział w sam w salonie z drinkiem w ręce. Mężczyzna patrzył w ogień,starając się nie rozmyślać, co robi dwójka czarowników na pietrze.Po spotkaniu zabunkrowali się w tymczasowym pokoju Snape'a i do tej pory nie wyszli. Syriusz nadal momentami myślał o Lily jako o żonie przyjaciela, więc trudno było mu się przestawić na to, że już tak nie jest. A widząc ją ze Snape'em nie poprawiło mu nastroju.

CholernyŚmierciożercaoczywiście wykorzystał okazję, że Lily była załamana potym, cosię stało z Jamesem i się do niej zbliżył. Syriusz musiał przyznać, że jednak jest rasowymŚlizgonem.

Co zrobi zrozpaczona kobieta, której mąż ją zdradził?

Oczywiścieszuka pocieszenia.

Gdzie Lily je znalazła?

W ramionachSmarkerusaCholernego Snape'a.

Syriusz zaśmiał się do swojego drinka. Co za ironia. Sytuacja się odwróciła. Najpierw Snape własnoręcznie wrzuca Lily w ramiona Jamesa, a potem on sam robi dokładnie do samo wpycha ją w objęciaŚlizgona. Ale ten los bywa przewrotny.

Syriusz był tak pochłonięty myślami, że podskoczył na fotelu, gdy kominek zapłonął, a ogień zmienił kolor. Z zielonych płomieni wyszła NarcyzaMalfoy. Syriusz stwierdził, że jego kuzynka nic się nie zmieniła. Te same nienagannie ułożone blond włosy, ta sama blada twarz i błękitne oczy.

\- Dobry wieczór, Syriuszu! -przywitała się Narcyza, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Witaj, Narcyzo! - Syriusz nie miałpowodu, bynie odpowiedzieć. Poza tym kulturalne zachowanie było wpajane mu od dziecka. Co prawda nie zawsze się do tego stosował, ale nadal wiedział jak się zachować. - Snape jest z Lily na górze, jeśli ich szukasz. - mężczyzna wskazał wzrokiem sufit.

\- Właściwie to przyszłam do ciebie. - powiedziała Narcyza, zaskakując kuzyna. Kobieta usiadła na drugim fotelu, odruchowo poprawiając przy tym sukienkę.

\- Do mnie?

\- A to już nie mogę odwiedzić mojego kuzyna? - zapytała retorycznie blondynka, unosząc srebrną brew.

-Malfoysię zgodził? - Syriusz nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie lubiłMalfoy'a. Był on drugi po Snape'iena jego liście. I wiedział, że nie zmieni się to w tej dekadzie. Black nie sądził, że znalazłby kolejnych dwóch jak tychŚlizgonów.

\- Już nie raz ci mówiłam, Syriuszu, że Lucjusz jest dobrym człowiekiem. - Narcyzie naprawdę nie podobała się ta niechęć kuzyna do jej męża.

\- Wiele razy. - mruknął Black. - Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Chętnie.

\- Stworek! - Black wydarł się na cały salon. Z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się pomarszczony jak suszona papryczka skrzat.

\- Mistrz Black, wzywał Stworka. - od razu było widać, że skrzat nie pała uwielbieniem do swojego Mistrza. Lecz, gdyzobaczył Narcyzę, coś na jego brzydkiej twarzy się zmieniło.- Witaj LadyMalfoyw rezydencjiBlack'ów.

\- Przynieś Narcyzie coś do picia. - rozkazał Syriusz, kołysząc swoim drinkiem.

\- Czego Pani sobie życzy?

\- Herbaty, Stworku.

\- Jak Pani sobie życzy. - skrzat wydawał się z radością wypełniać polecenie jedynej z sióstr Black. Syriusz nie dziwiłsię. Narcyza iBellatriksnależały do ulubionych czarownic skrzata. Ich rozkazy zawsze spełniał z przyjemnością.

\- Widzę, że nadal nie polubiłeś Stworka. - skomentowała Narcyza, gdy skrzat zniknął, uprzednio przynosząc jej herbatę. Syriusz prychnął.

\- Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek się to zmieni. Wiesz, że nigdy za mną nie przepadał.

\- Ty za nim chyba też.

\- Naprawdę przyszłaś rozmawiać ze mną o Stworku? - Syriusz nagle stał się rozbawiony tą myślą. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się krótko.

\- Rzeczywiście. Chciałam się dowiedzieć co słychać u mojego młodszego kuzyna. - Syriusz spojrzał na szklane naczynie w dłoni.

\- A co ma być? Pracuje w dzialeaurorów, ale to chyba wiesz. Tak poza tym nic innego się u mnie nie dzieje. - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. - Teraz tylko mam niezapowiedzianego gościa. - Narcyza słyszała w jego głosie niezadowolenie. Kobieta zwęziła lekko wargi.

\- Waszaanimozjazaczyna robić się śmieszna, Syriuszu. Obaj zachowujecie się jakbyście dalej byli pierwszakami wHogwarcie. - zwróciła uwagę młodszemu kuzynowi. Syriusz wyglądał na oburzonego.

\- Powiedz to Smark... Snape'owi!

\- Mówiłam mu. Nie myśl, że nie. - powiedziała Narcyza, ignorując dziecinny przejaw buntu młodszegoczarodzieja. - Swoją drogą, tą reakcją jesteście podobni. - Syriusz zrobił sztucznie przerażoną minę, że w czymś jest podobny do Snape'a.

\- Tylkożeja nie jestemŚmierciożercą. - palnął bez zastanowienia Syriusz.

\- Ale był szpiegiem dla Zakonu, którym teraz jest mój mąż. Nie zapominaj o tym. - Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

\- To nic nie zmienia."Kto raz stanie sięŚmierciożercąten na zawsze nim zostanie."- brunet brzmiał, jakby kogoś cytował. A Narcyza doskonale wiedziała kogo. Szalonooki. Kobieta prychnęła.

\- Przestań cytować bzdurne teorie tego zdziwaczałego aurora. - zbeształa go Narcyza. - Nie znasz wszystkich faktów.

\- Tomoże mnie oświecisz,Narcyzo? - Narcyza milczała przez chwilę,zastanawiając się, ile może ujawnić.Niesądziłaby Severus był zadowolony, że Syriusz Black zna pewne fakty z jego życia. Lucjusz był podobnego zdania, ale nie był tak uparty,jakten pierwszy.

\- Lucjusz nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zostaćŚmierciożercą, by mnie ratować. - zaczęła powoli wyjaśniać. - Dołączył do Czarnego Pana kilka tygodni po naszym ślubie. Nie chciał, ale jego ojciec, AbraxasMalfoyzagroził mu, że jeśli tego nie zrobi trafię w ręce innychŚmierciożerców. Zrobił to dla mnie, by mnie ratować. - mimożezdarzyło się to kilka lat temu, Narcyza nadal doskonale pamiętałatamtendzień, gdy jej zmarły teść celował różdżką w jej serce. Nigdy tak się nie bała.

Syriusz powoli odłożył szklane naczynie na oparcie fotela. Był zaskoczonytym, copowiedziała Narcyza. Nie wiedział o tym. Nie sądził, że LucjuszMalfoynie chciałby dołączyć doŚmierciożerców, a zrobił to tylko pod groźbą skrzywdzenia swojej żony. To było coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Może jednakMalfoynie był takim dupkiem, jak Syriusz uważał?

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym. - powiedział cicho Syriusz.

\- Poza mną, Lucjuszem wiedzą jeszcze Bella, Severus,Rebastani Rudolf. No i teraz ty.

\- Spore grono. - mruknął mężczyzna, zanim spojrzał badawczo na kuzynkę. - To na prawdę prawda? Nie bajerujesz mnie, by przekonać do swojego męża? - Narcyza spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że do tego bym się posunęła? - kobieta brzmiała na oburzoną tym pomysłem.

\- Na was,Ślizgonównależy uważać.

\- I my się dziwimy, dlaczego pierwszoroczni okazują sobie wrogość między domami, jeśli dorośli robią to samo. - stwierdziła z przekąsem PaniMalfoy.

\- Już dobrze! Rozumiem. - Syriusz poddałsię. - Ale nie licz, Narcyzo, że nagle polubięMalfoy'a i zaczniemy razem chodzić na Kremowe. - Narcyza zachichotała krótko.

\- Lucjusz byłby podobnego zdania. - Syriusz tylko skrzywiłsię. - A Severus powiedziałby, że nigdy nie nastąpiłoby to bez pomocyImperiusa. - skrzywienie Blacka pogłębiłosię.

\- Choć raz Snape ma świętą rację. - mruknął czarodziej. Syriusz znów spojrzał na swoją kuzynkę, rozważając pewną sprawę. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Narcyzo?

\- Pytaj. Najwyżej ci nie odpowiem. - Syriusz westchnął.

\- Chodzi o Lily i Snape'a. - gdy Narcyza to usłyszała, zaczynała siędomyślać, o comoże chodzić.

\- Tak? - zapytała, gdy nie nastąpił ciąg dalszy.

\- Czy między nimi coś jest? -Syriusz pytając, położyłniciskna"coś", mając na myśli konkretne uczucie. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dlaczego nie ich o to nie zapytasz? - Syriuszu parsknął.

\- Myślisz, że Snape odpowiedziałby mi na to pytanie? - sam pomysł wydawał się Blackowiniewartpróbowania.

\- Severus może nie, ale Lily tak.

\- Ostatnio tyle czasu z nim spędza, że niewiem, czybyłaby skłonna to zrobić. - Narcyza pokręciła głową, w międzyczasie, zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego właściwie przyszło ci to do głowy? - trochę informacji wyciągnąć nie zaszkodzi.

\- Już kilka tygodni temu nasunęło mi się to na myśl, ale nie zastanawiałem się nad tym zbytnio. Ale, gdy dziśzobaczyłem, jak siedzieli razem na spotkaniu... - Syriusz zamachał chaotycznie ręką.

\- To znaczy? - dopytywała Narcyza.

\- Wiesz, razem pod rękę i te spojrzenia. - Na twarzy blondynki pojawił się uśmiech. Czyli wreszcie postanowili ujawnić się światu. I chociaż Narcyza miała w tej chwili ochotę iść na górę i złożyć gratulacje, to jednak została na swoim miejscu.

\- Rozumiem. - uśmiech ani na moment nie zniknął.

\- Twój uśmiech mam wziąć za"tak", Narcyzo? - zapytał retorycznie Syriusz, znając już odpowiedź.

\- Ja nic nie powiedziałam. - Syriusz prychnął.

\- Oczywiście. - Narcyza przekrzywiła głowę.

\- Nie wyglądasz na uradowanego. - stwierdziła blondynka po minie swojego kuzyna.

\- Jasne, że nie! - dobitne potwierdzenie Blacka była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Narcyza westchnęła.

\- Nadal widzisz w Lily żonę Pottera. - Syriusz wyprostował się w fotelu.

\- Nie! - zaraz jednak zmienił swoją odpowiedź. - Tak! - ostatecznie zaoferował inną. - Czasami?

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że już tak nie jest,Syri. - odparła kobieta, tłumiąc westchnięcie. - I chociaż możesięto nie podobać, musisz jakoś zaakceptować, że jej małżeństwo z Potterem się skończyło, a ona jest szczęśliwa zSeverusem. Nie sądzisz, że potym, coprzeżyła, należy się jej trochę szczęścia?- Syriusz wyglądał na rozdartego między przyznaniem kuzynce racjiazaprzeczeniem. Wiedział, że to James ponosił winę zato, cosię stało i ile Lily przez niego wycierpiała, ale też nie mógł też pogodzić się, że odeszła od jego najlepszegoprzyjaciela, byzwiązać się zeŚmierciożercą. No dobra! ByłymŚmierciożercą.

\- Ale ze Snape'em? - dorosły mężczyzna brzmiał jak niezadowolone dziecko. Narcyza wygięła łagodnie wargi.

\- Serce nie sługa, Syriuszu. - blond włosa czarownicawiedziała, co mówi.W końcu sama tego doświadczyła. - Kiedyś i ty to zrozumiesz, gdy sam się zakochasz, drogi kuzynie.

**Następny rozdział:"45. Prawda wychodź na jaw."**


	45. 45 Prawda wychodzi na jaw

Mistrz Eliksirów obudził się wcześnie. Nie godzina mu to mówiła, ale jedne z pierwszych promieni słońca, zaglądających przez okno. Mężczyzna domyślił się, że musiało być coś po piątej. Gdy sprawdził godzinę na zegarze, upewnił się, że się nie pomylił. Była piąta czterdzieści sześć.

Severus nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Dom tonął w kompletnej ciszy. Nawet Stworka nie było słychać. Skrzat z reguły włóczył się po korytarzach i mamrotał przekleństwa o „szlamach i zdrajcach krwi". Ale o tej porze nawet jego nie było słychać.

Mężczyzna leżał chwilę, wpatrując się w sufit. Zastanawiał się, jak teraz będzie wyglądało jego życie. Teraz gdy nie był już szpiegiem, czuł się, jakby z jego barków został ściągnięty wielki ciężar. Nie musiał już udawać kogoś, kim nigdy nie chciał się stać. Zimnego, wyrachowanego czarodzieja bez serca. Miał serce. I to coś więcej niż organ do pompowania krwi. Serce dawniej zakopane pod warstwami kamieni i lodu, które zawsze biło dla Lily, nawet jeśli ona o tym nie wiedziała.

Tylko teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Lily zna jego uczucia i go kocha. Nie muszą się obawiać, że Czarny Pan dowie się o nich i zabije go na najbliższym spotkaniu. Nie musiał wracać do tego potwora. Był wolny.

Nim się Severus obejrzał, było już po szóstej. Nawet nie wiedział, że tak wiele czasu pochłonęły go jego rozmyślania. Mężczyzna wstał z łóżka, uznając, że nie potrafi dłużej leżeć bezczynnie. Nie był człowiekiem, marnującym czas na bezczynność.

Chwilę późnej Severus już był w pełni ubrany. Tym razem nie musiał walczyć z zapięciem guzików, bo drżenie rąk ustępowało, dzięki eliksirom. Mężczyzna cicho wyszedł z sypialni na korytarz. Ponieważ Lily nie było w jego pokoju, gdy się obudził, domyślił się, że musiała wrócić do siebie. Ale nie szedł jej szukać. Pomyślał, że jeszcze śpi. Poza tym to nie tak, że ktoś ją tutaj porwie.

Severus bezszelestnie zszedł po schodach. Nie chciał nikogo obudzić, szczególnie Lily. Gdy był nieprzytomny, czuwała nad nim, nie przesypiając nocy. Należał się jej odpoczynek. Blacka nie było mu żal, gdyby przypadkiem go obudził. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać narzekań drugiego czarodzieja.

Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do kuchni, która była opustoszała. Dziwnie było być w tak pustym pomieszczeniu, które zwykle było pełne ludzi. Mężczyzna usiadł na swoim niepodpisanym krześle. Zawsze zajmował to miejsce po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a. Siedział na nim na pierwszym spotkaniu i tak już zostało. Nikt nie odważył się zająć „jego" miejsca.

Z trzaskiem pojawił się Stworek, który jakby wyczuł, że ktoś jest w kuchni. Jego pomarszczona twarz stała się jeszcze brzydsza, gdy zobaczył Snape'a. Severusa to obeszło. Sam nigdy nie przepadał za tym... stworzeniem. Zdecydowanie bardziej lubił skrzaty z Prince Manor i Hogwartu. No i jeszcze Zgredka od Malfoy'ów, chociaż momentami miał wrażenie, że czasami ten skrzat za bardzo okazuje swoje uwielbienie. Ale i tak był zdecydowanie lepszy niż Stworek.

\- Czego, Profesor Snape, sobie życzy? - tytuł brzmiał w ustach Stworka jak obraza, a fałszywy szacunek był słyszalny na kilometr. Severus powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

\- Kawa czarna z łyżeczką cukru. - polecił Mistrz Eliksirów, starając się nie patrzeć na skrzata z pogardą, na jaką zasługiwał.

\- Jak Pan sobie życzy. - skrzat zniknął, a kilka sekund później filiżanka z parującą zawartością. Mistrz Eliksirów wziął w dłonie ciepłe naczynie. Jeśli jest coś, co można powiedzieć, że Stworek robi dobrze, na pewno jest to kawa.

\- Poranna kawa, Snape? A wszyscy studenci uważają, że zaczynasz dzień od Ognistej Whiskey. - Severus spojrzał kątem oka na drzwi. W wejściu stał Syriusz Black, oparty o framugę.

\- Niech uczniowie dopowiadają sobie, co chcą, byleby tylko uważali na moich zajęciach. Ich opowieści, że jestem powstałym wampirem, śpiącym w trumnie, że z nie lubianych uczniów robię mikstury, a z ich krwi atrament, którym późnej wypisuje złośliwe uwagi na ich esejach, naprawdę mnie nie interesują. - odrzekł Mistrz Eliksirów, biorąc łyk kawy. Syriusz uśmiechnął się krzywo. Mógł nie lubić Snape'a, ale w tym wypadku jego sarkazm naprawdę go rozbawił. - I jak twoje schadzki w bibliotece? Znalazłeś ten przepis, Black? - Syriusz skrzywił się na słowo „biblioteka". Ostatnio spędził w niej więcej czasu, niż będąc w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył dosadnie Black. - Jedyne co udało mi się znaleźć do sama wzmianka. - Severus nie wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Ten eliksir nie należy do najpopularniejszych. Nie każdy Mistrz Eliksirów jest gotowy podjąć ryzyko jego ważenia.

\- Dlaczego? - Severus rzucił krótko okiem na byłego kolegę ze szkoły, przelotnie zastanawiając się, jakim cudem udało im się przeprowadzić cywilną rozmowę bez skakania sobie do gardeł.

\- Większość jego składników jest wysoce niestabilna. Wrzucone w niewłaściwej kolejności, o kilka chwil za wcześnie lub o kilka uncji za dużo spowoduje wybuch, który zrównałby cały Hogwart z ziemią. - wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów profesorskim tonem.

\- Więc dlaczego ty się tego podejmujesz? - Severus już kilka razy zadawał sobie to pytanie. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Gest zupełnie niepodobny do niego.

\- Może lubię wyzwania. - stwierdził czarnowłosy czarodziej. Syriusz prychnął. Mógł spodziewać się podobnej reakcji. Snape to rasowy Ślizgon. Nie przyznałby się do prawdziwej odpowiedzi. Tym bardziej jemu.

Syriusz otworzył usta, gdy nagle zapłonął kominek, a z zielonych płomieni wyszedł Remus Lupin. Severus powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Teraz powoli zlatują się wszyscy Huncwoci. Jeszcze Pottera brakuje.

\- Dzień dobry!

\- Witaj, Lunatyku!

\- Dzień dobry, Lupin! - Remus stanął trochę zdezorientowany w kuchni. Syriusz Black i Severus Snape siedzący razem przy jednym stole w spokoju i nieskaczący sobie do gardeł to niebywały widok.

\- Siadaj, Lupin i przestań udawać złotą rybkę, wyjętą z wody. - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów ze standardową ilością sarkazmu w głosie. Remus powoli usiadł, ostrożnie obserwując dwóch czarodziejów.

\- Dlaczego wyglądasz na zaskoczonego, Remusie? - zapytał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. Na twarzy wilkołaka pojawił się mały uśmiech.

\- Nie często widzę waszą dwójkę, spokojnie siedzącą przy jednym stole, nie obracając się nawzajem. - stwierdził Lunatyk. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam to zmienić? - zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów i ciętej riposty. Remus uniósł ręce.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Severusie.

\- Znalazłeś przepis na antidotum, Remi? - zapytał Syriusz przyjaciela, zmieniając temat. Remus pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nic nie znalazłem. - powiedział ze smutkiem wilkołak. - Co zrobimy, jeśli nie znajdziemy receptury? - Severus odłożył filiżankę na talerzyk. Westchnął.

\- Spróbuję jakoś odtworzyć tamtą. A jeśli się nie uda, to nic nie będzie można zrobić.

\- Nie pozwolę Rogaczowi dłużej tkwić pod wpływem tej cholernej klątwy. - Syriusz nie był zadowolony z tej perspektywy.

\- Ale jeśli nie znajdziemy rozwiązania, to nie będzie wyjścia, Syriuszu.

\- A może to nie jednak nie to przekleństwo?

\- Nie ma innej klątwy z identycznymi objawami, jakie wykazuje Potter, Black.

\- Skąd wiesz? To nie ty tkwiłeś całymi dniami nad książkami. - warknął Syriusz.

\- Nie będę z tobą dyskutować, Black.

\- A właściwie, dlaczego tylko ja i Remus szukaliśmy? Równie dobrze ty też mogłeś się tym zająć! - Syriusz powrócił do swojej wrogości względem Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów miał zamiar wygłosić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale Lupin wszedł mu w słowo.

\- To ja poprosiłem Severusa, by nic nie szukał, Syriuszu. - Remus postanowił wystąpić w obronie kolegi z Zakonu. Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

\- Że co?! Dlaczego?

\- Nie chciałem martwić Lily i tak miała dość problemów. Gdyby Severus był w to zaangażowany, zrozumiałaby, o co chodzi. - wyjaśni wilkołak. Syriusz wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej oburzonego.

\- A może właśnie powinna wiedzieć! - zawołał Black. Gdyby Lily wiedziała o przekleństwie, może nie uciekłaby do Snape'a i nie przekreśliłaby tak szybko ich małżeństwa.

\- O czym? - wszyscy trzej mężczyźni gwałtownie odwrócili się do drzwi, gdzie stała, poważnie wyglądająca Lily Evans. W kuchni nastało nagłe milczenie. Cisza, w której idealnie było słychać tykanie zegarka. Severus na moment przymknął oczy. No to koniec. Lily nie powinna się dowiedzieć w ten sposób. - O czym powinnam wiedzieć? Jakie antidotum? Jakie przekleństwo? I co James ma z tym wspólnego? - żaden z mężczyzn się nie odezwał, ale każdy wyglądał na winnego, że coś przed nią ukrywali. Szczególnie Severus.

Na początku nie powiedział jej nic, nie chcąc jej martwić. Poza tym Lupin też twierdził to samo i poprosił go o dyskrecję. Późnej, gdy ich stosunek do siebie się poprawił, a ich związek się zmienił, milczał z obawy, że ją straci. Znowu.

Remus zwyczajnie nie chciał martwić Lily. Nie chciał, by jej małżeństwo z Jamesem się rozpadło, ale nie chciał też jej dokładać problemów.

Syriusz nie powiedział nic, bo o to prosił Dumbledore i Remus. Chcieli rozwiązać to po cichu. Ale teraz, gdy Lily przypadkiem usłyszała o tym, cieszył się. Dlatego? Z nadziei, że może dostrzeże, jakim Snape jest kłamcą i może uda się naprawić jej relacje z Rogaczem.

\- Powie mi ktoś, o co tu chodzi? - Lily zaczynała kończyć się cierpliwość. Severus westchnął, doskonale widząc, że jest u kresu.

\- Usiądź, Lily. - poprosił cicho czarnowłosy mężczyzna, brzmiąc zrezygnowanie. Lily usiadła, ale wyraźnie słyszała w jego głosie nutę strachu, której nikt inny nie usłyszał. Czego bał się Severus?

\- Powiedzcie mi, o co chodzi. - poprosiła Lily, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę dalej nikt się nie odezwał.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu... - Remus pierwszy zaczął wyjaśnienia. Sporadycznie Syriusz wtrącał swoje „pięć groszy". Zaś Severus milczał jak grób. Pozwolił dwóm Huncwotom wyjaśniać, podczas gdy sam mentalnie przygotowywał się na gniew Lily. Próbował powstrzymać przytłaczające uczucie strachu przed jej utratą. Wiedział, że powinien wcześniej jej powiedzieć o tym, ale bał się, że jak ściągną z Pottera klątwę, to do niego wróci. A Severus nie chciał jej stracić. Myśl o utracie Lily była jak trucizna. Jak powolna śmierć.

\- ...i teraz szukamy przepisu na antidotum. Znaleźliśmy jedną recepturę, ale jest niekompletna. - zakończył Black, brzmiąc na zadowolonego. Severus był z tego powodu zły, ale milczał. Black cieszył się, że Lily się dowiedziała, bo liczył, że ich stosunki się zepsują, a ona wróci do Pottera, gdy zdejmą z niego klątwę.

\- I nie przyszło wam do tych zakutych czerepów, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?! - wyglądało na to, że reprymenda nie ominie nikogo z nich.

\- Wiem, że powinniśmy, ale nie chcieliśmy cię martwić, Lily. - powiedział Remus z poczuciem winy. Lily zmierzyła każdego z nich uważnym spojrzeniem. Widziała poczucie winy na twarzy każdego z nich. Chociaż na twarzy Syriusza dojrzała cichą radość i nadzieję. Ledwo się powstrzymała od zapytania, z czego, do cholery, się tak cieszy. Lily wstała.

\- Wybaczcie, ale muszę to sobie przemyśleć. I nie myślcie, że to koniec. Jeszcze sobie o tym porozmawiamy. - Lily pogroziła palcem, zanim wyszła z kuchni. Mistrz Eliksirów przeczesał ręką włosy. To koniec.

Lily zamknęła za sobą drzwi swojej tymczasowej sypialni z dużo większą siłą niż to wymagane i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. Kobieta była zła.

Jej były mąż był pod wpływem przekleństwa i ona dowiaduje się o tym na końcu? Co oni sobie myśleli? Powinna o tym wiedzieć. Po Syriuszu i Remusie mogła się jeszcze czegoś takiego spodziewać, ale Severus? Jak mógł zataić to przed nią? Lily była rozczarowana tym.

Jak to się w ogóle stało?

Kto rzucił przekleństwo na Jamesa?

Czy to przez to tak się zachowywał?

To było powodem zdrady?

Tysiące pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi. Teraz Lily zastanowiła się, dlaczego nie przyszło jej to wcześniej do głowy. Czy to by coś zmieniło?

Rudowłosa czarownica potrząsnęła głową. To nic nie zmienia. Nawet jeśli zdjęliby z niego klątwę, to nie potrafiłaby dalej być żoną Jamesa. Te wspomnienia nadal byłyby w jej umyśle, na zawsze pozostawiając cień nieufności. Niemal cały czas żyłaby w strachu, że historia znów się powtórzy. Gdyby się kłócili, bałaby się, że znów to zrobi. Uderzy i zamknie w sypialni, pozostawiając w samotności i cierpieniu. Lily nie chciała tak żyć. Żyć w ciągłym strachu.

Poza tym nie kochała Jamesa. Już nie. Jej jedyną miłością był pewien czarnowłosy Ślizgon o onyksowych oczach. Chociaż w tej chwili była trochę na niego zła. Dlaczego jej nie powiedział, skoro wiedział o tym od pierwszej chwili, zanim jeszcze pojawiła się na progu jego domu?

W głowie Lily pojawiła się pewna nagła myśl, o której nie wiedziała co sądzić.

Czyżby Severus był o nią zazdrosny?

Na twarzy zielonookiej kobiety mimo woli pojawił się łagodny uśmiech, a potem krótki chichot. Lily sama nie wiedziała, z czego tak cieszy. Powinna być na niego zła, a tymczasem się śmiała.

Severus bał się, że gdy zdejmą klątwę z Jamesa, wróci do niego, pozostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów samemu sobie. Lily potrząsnęła głową.

Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Kocha Severus bez względu na wszystko. Nie wróciłaby do Jamesa. Ale Severus nadal się tego obawiał. I chociaż nadal miała mu za złe to milczenie, rozumiała to.

Teraz gdy już ochłonęła była w stanie logicznie myśleć i spokojnie rozmawiać. W pierwszej kolejności chciała porozmawiać z Severusem.

Zielonooka kobieta wyszła z pokoju i zeszła znów do kuchni, gdzie siedzieli Remus i Syriusz, jedząc śniadanie. Ale Severusa nigdzie nie było widać.

Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, obaj Huncwoci natychmiast umilkli, unikając jej wzroku.

\- Gdzie jest Severus? - zapytała bez zwłoki.

\- Na górze. - Syriusz wskazał wzrokiem sufit. Na jego twarzy był otynkowany tajemniczy uśmieszek. Lily wiedziała, o czym myślał Animag. Sądził, że jest zła na Severusa i się z nim pokłóci, a późnej wróci do Jamesa, gdy wszystko się rozwiąże. Cały Syriusz.

\- Madame Pomfrey przyszła dosłownie dwie minuty przed tobą i poszli na górę. - rozwinął Remus. Lily pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i usiadła z nimi przy stole. Nie było sensu teraz iść do Severusa, skoro Madame Pomfrey teraz tam jest.

\- Jesteś na nas zła? - zapytał Remus znad swojego talerza.

\- Trochę. - odparła Lily, smarując tosta dżemem. - Powinniście wcześniej mi powiedzieć.

\- To prawda. - zgodził się Remus, ciężko wzdychając. - Nie chcieliśmy cię martwić ani denerwować.

\- Przestańcie już się tłumaczyć. Przecież powiedziałam już, że nie jestem na was bardzo zła.

\- Do widzenia, Severusie! - Poppy pożegnała się, zostawiając zmartwionego Mistrza Eliksirów. Matrona od samego początku widziała, że coś go gryzło, ale nie próbowała dopytywać, o co chodzi. Nie tylko nie chciała się wtrącać, ale także wiedziała, że nic jej nie powie. Severus był za to wdzięczny. Nie miał ochoty użerać się z ciekawską pielęgniarką. Miał inne zmartwienie.

Znów wszystko zepsuł. Teraz gdy było tak dobrze. Lily znowu będzie na niego zła. Czy nigdy się nie nauczy?

Wiedział, że nie powinien ukrywać tego przed Lily, ale tak bardzo bał się, że odejdzie. No cóż. Teraz i tak się to stanie.

Mężczyzna stał przed oknem tyłem do drzwi. Pokój tonął w ciszy od wyjścia pielęgniarki, a on sam w swoich myślach.

Był głupi, sądząc, że Lily nigdy nie dowie się o klątwie rzuconej na Pottera. No, bo jak wyjaśniłby nagłą zmianę Huncwota z aroganckiego dupka w zrozpaczonego dupka z luką w pamięci? Szkoda tylko, że stało się to w takich okolicznościach. Powinna się dowiedzieć od niego, a nie usłyszeć przez przypadek.

\- Severusie? - ciche pytanie i dotknięcie czyjeś dłoni w jego ramię wybudziło Severusa z zamysłu. Tak mocno zatonął we własnych myślach, że nie słyszał, kiedy Lily weszła.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego uważnym wzrokiem, bystrych, zielonych oczu. Mistrz Eliksirów starannie unikał jej spojrzenia. Nie chciał po raz kolejny widzieć w nim gniewu i rozczarowania.

\- Jesteś zła. - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Lily przechyliła lekko głowę na bok.

\- Tylko trochę. - odparła Lily, stojąc obok niego i patrząc za okno. W parku biegały jakieś dzieciaki, rzucając między sobą piłką. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym na samym początku? - Severus westchnął.

\- Na początku to było tylko podejrzenie, z którym przyszedł do mnie Lupin. Gdy pojawiłaś się tamtego dnia w moich drzwiach, zeszło ono na bok, a ja nie chciałem dokładać ci zmartwień jakimś głupim pomysłem wilkołaka. - Lily uważnie słuchała każdego jego słowa. Severus westchnął. - Gdy okazało się to rzeczywiście prawdą, nasza relacja uległa zmianie, a ja zwyczajnie nie chciałem tego popsuć. - Rudowłosa czarownica zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie chciałeś mnie stracić. - dodała niewypowiedziane. - Bałeś się, że jeśli będę wiedzieć, że wszystko, co robi James, jest winą przekleństwa, po jego zdjęciu wrócę do niego, a ty mnie stracisz. - Severus opuścił wzrok. Lily przejrzała go na wylot. Rudowłosa kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać łagodnego uśmiechu.

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, Lily? - zapytał cicho Severus, obserwując ją kątem oka, ale nie patrząc w oczy. Uśmiech Lily się pogłębił.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Sev. - Mistrz Eliksirów niechętnie wykonał polecenie i spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy Lily. Co najdziwniejsze dla Severusa nie zobaczył w nich nienawiści czy złości. Były w nich ciepło, troska i mógł przysiąc, że nuta rozbawienia.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę rozczarowana, że nie dowiedziałam się o tym w taki, a nie inny sposób. - przyznała powoli Lily. - Ale mimo wszystko nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia. To, że James jest przeklęty, nic nie zmienia między nami. Nawet jeśli udałoby się ściągnąć z niego przekleństwo, nie mogłabym dalej być jego żoną. Te wspomnienia... One zawsze rzucałyby cień nieufności. Nie mogłabym wciąż żyć z obawą, że historia znów się powtórzy. - Severus z uwagą słuchał każdego jej słowa i powoli zaczęła kiełkować w nim nadzieja, że nie wszystko stracone. - Poza tym moje serce należy już do kogoś innego. - powiedziała na koniec Lily, a na jej usta wpłynął znajomy uśmiech. - Nie jestem na ciebie zła! - oznajmiła Lily, nie mogąc opanować cichego, rozbawionego chichotu na widok oszołomionej twarzy Severus. Mistrz Eliksirów bez większego zastanowienia wciągnął rudowłosą kobietę w ramiona, opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy. Lily położyła głowę na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w równomierne bici jego serca.

\- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt wybaczająca, Lily. Zdecydowanie. - wymamrotał pod nosem czarnowłosy czarodziej, trzymając w ramionach swój najcenniejszy skarb.

\- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt wybaczająca, Lily. Zdecydowanie. - Syriuszowi opadła szczęka, słysząc to. Animag kilka chwil wcześniej cichaczem przyszedł pod drzwi, podsłuchać ich rozmowę. Remus stanowczo mu to odradzał, mówiąc, że oboje będą źli, gdy go złapią. Ale ten machnął ręką, twierdząc, że nie da się złapać. Oczywiście liczył na jakąś porządną kłótnię, a nie na spokojne wyjaśnienia. Tym bardziej nie był przygotowany usłyszeć od Lily, że "jej serce należy do kogoś innego".

Syriusz cicho wycofał się spod drzwi i zszedł na dół. Gdy wszedł do kuchni, wyglądał na rozczarowanego i oszołomionego w jednym. Remus uniósł brwi i spojrzał z dezaprobatą na przyjaciela. Ale i w jego spojrzeniu kryła się ciekawość.

\- I co? Jesteś zadowolony? - Syriusz jak w transie usiadł na krześle. Remus zmarszczył brwi. - Syriusz?

\- To koniec, Lunatyku. - Remus nie rozumiał, o czym mówi przyjaciel.

\- O czym mówisz, Łapa? - Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Lily nie wróci do Rogacza. - oznajmił Animag. Remus cierpliwie czekał, aż przyjaciel dojdzie do sedna sprawy. - Słyszałem jak mówi do Snape'a... - Syriusz wydawał się, jakby nie mogło mu to przejść przez gardło -... Że go kocha. - Remus przez chwilę milczał, przyswajając informacje, zanim na jego usta wpłynął łagodny uśmiech. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, widząc reakcję przyjaciela. - Z czego się tak cieszysz? Zgasła ostatnia nadzieja na odbudowę małżeństwa Rogacza, a ty jesteś zadowolony?!

\- Ich małżeństwo już dawno się posypało, Łapa.

**Następny rozdział: "46. Zamknięty rozdział"****Bye!**


	46. 46 Zamknięty rozdział

\- Co się dzieje, Kotku? Od samego rana masz zły humor. - James od tyłu otoczył w pasie Felicity, stojącą na balkonie. Kobieta od samego rana była markotna, co nie podobało się Potterowi. Nie lubił, jak miała zły nastrój, więc za każdym razem starał się go jej poprawić. Jednak teraz, gdy nie znał jego powodu, nie mógł nic zrobić.

\- Nic. - odpowiedziała zimno Felicity, nawet nie starając się brzmieć prawdziwie. Powód był zawsze ten sam. A jej kłopot miał na imię Evans.

\- Przecież wiedzę, że coś jest nie tak. - James złożył czuły pocałunek na jej szyi. - Nie potrafisz tego przede mną ukryć.

\- Skoro tak dobrze mnie znasz, to chyba powinieneś, znać powód mojego złego humoru. - rzuciła kwaśno brunetka. James skrzywił się, zaprzestając całowania jej szyi.

\- Znów Evans? - mina Felicity mówiła, że trafił w dziesiątkę. - Co znów zrobiła?

\- A jak myślisz? Znowu zaczęła mnie obrażać. Uważa siebie za lepszą i myśli, że wszystko jej wolno. Gdybyś tylko słyszał, co ostatnio mówiła... - skłamała brązowowłosa kobieta, udając zranienie na twarzy. Od jakiegoś dłuższego czasu karmiła Jamesa kłamstwami na jej temat, ale to nadal na nic. Nadal widziała, że maleńka część jego serca dalej należy do Lily Evans. A Felicity obrał sobie za cel ją zniszczyć.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, że nie warto się nią przejmować, Felic. - powiedział James. Felicity zaczęła ocierać nieszczere łzy.

\- Ale to trudne! Nie da się nie przejmować, gdy ktoś mówi ci, że jesteś nikim! Że twoje miejsce jest sześć stóp pod ziemią! - zawołała brunetka, wyrzucając do góry ręce. James delikatnie złapał ją za nadgarstki.

\- Naprawdę tak powiedziała? Evans? - James wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie spodziewał się takich słów od byłej żony. To nie było w jej stylu.

\- Znów mi nie wierzysz. Tylko jej! - zła Felicity gwałtownie wyrwała ręce z jego uścisku i chciała wrócić do środka, ale James ją zatrzymał.

\- Czekaj, Felicity. Nie powiedziałem, że ci nie wierzę. Jestem tylko zaskoczony. - James próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Zaskoczony czym? Że jest taką żmiją? - po tym pytaniu nastała chwila milczenia.

\- Już ja sobie z nią pogadam. - oświadczył James, zaciskając pięści. - Nie pozwolę jej cię obrażać!

\- I co? Dalej będziesz się za nią uganiać! - zarzuciła Felicity.

\- Wiesz, że jej nie kocham. Robię to tylko po ty, by się zemścić.

\- Jakoś słabo ci to wychodzi!

\- Nie pamiętasz jej miny, gdy wybiegła z biblioteki? - oczywiście, że pamiętała. Evans zawsze była zbyt wrażliwa i naiwna dla swojego dobra.

\- Ten jeden raz się udało. - zgodziła się brunetka. - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zdążyła już wpaść w sidła Snape'a. - James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - nie rozumiał. Felicity przewróciła oczami. James czasem naprawdę świetnie grał idiotę.

\- Powiedziała, że jest w nim zakochana. - Oczy Pottera zapłonęły iskrą gniewu. Tą szczególną, którą Felicity chciała za wszelką cenę zgasić.

\- Kiedy tak powiedziała? - zapytał wściekle Okularnik.

\- Na ostatnim spotkaniu do żony Longbottoma. - James nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. Ale to nie był wesoły śmiech. Był on zimny i złowrogi.

Snape myśli, że ktoś taki jak on może ją mieć? Śmieszne! Ależ Evans jest głupia! Jeśli sądzi, że on, James Potter dobrowolnie odda ją jakiemuś Śmierciożercy, to się grubo myli. Nie jakiemuś. Smarkerusowi Cholernemu Snape'owi! James pluł sobie w brodę, dlaczego nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej. Od samego początku Snape kręcił się przy jego byłej żonie. Na ostatnim spotkaniu widział, jak razem siedzieli, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Lily się w nim zakocha. Sądził, że po prostu wspiera przyjaciela, który ledwo uszedł śmierci. Ale teraz to wszystko zmienia.

\- Wybiję jej tę miłość z głowy. - mruknął pod nosem James.

\- Snape cię do niej nie dopuści. - powiedziała Felicity.

\- Jego też załatwię.

\- Mówiła jeszcze, że z jego pomocą zemści się na nas obojgu. - kłamała jak z nut.

\- Nie pozwolę im na to! - warknął wściekły James. - Niech ją tylko dorwę. Evans jest jednak cwańszą żmiją, niż sądziłem. Jakim cudem ta szlama nie trafiła do Slytherinu, jest poza mną. Będzie żałować, że powiedziała, choć słowo na ciebie. I Smakerus także! - Felicity podeszła do Jamesa i przytuliła się do niego.

\- Spokojnie, Jamie. - zamruczała cicho, przeczesując ręką jego wiecznie rozczochrane włosy. - Musimy na nich uważać. Nie możemy robić nic pochopnie.

\- Masz rację. Najpierw musimy pozbyć się Snape'a. - postanowił twardo Potter. Felicity pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Najpierw Evans. To ona jest największym zagrożeniem. Bez niej Snape nic nie zrobi. - brunetka starała się przekonać do tego Jamesa, który nie wyglądał na przekonanego do tego pomysłu. Doskonale widziała jak bardzo zemsta na Snape'ie, była pożądana przez Pottera. Nienawidzili się od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie i nadal tak pozostało. - Największą zemstą na Snape'ie będzie dla niego utrata Evans. - dodała. Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się szatański uśmiech, a Felicity już wiedziała, że przekonała go do tego pomysłu.

\- Co robisz? - Lily objęła, siedzącego przy biurku Severusa od tyłu, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Uzupełniałem plan tematów lekcji na zajęcia. - odparł Severus, przerywając na moment pisanie.

\- Uzupełniałeś? To już skończyłeś? - figlarny uśmiech widniał na jej twarzy.

\- Pisałem, dopóki ktoś nie zaczął mnie rozpraszać. - wyjaśnił rozbawiony Severus, odkładając pióro i pergamin na bok. Lily obeszła krzesło i usiadła na jego kolanach, ręką przeczesując czarne włosy.

\- Siedzisz w gabinecie już od dwóch godzin, Sev. Nie mogłam pozwolić ci za długo tu tkwić. Pięć dni temu Madame Pomfrey powiedziała przecież wyraźnie, że masz odpoczywać. - powiedziała Lily na swoją obronę, ale figlarny uśmieszek nie zniknął z jej twarzy. Severus widział na kilometr te psotne błyski zielonych oczu.

\- Poppy zwykle bywa nadopiekuńcza, jeśli chodzi o swoich o jej pacjentów. Doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, gdzie Albus znalazł tak nadopiekuńczą pielęgniarkę. - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, przejeżdżając ręką po jej plecach. - A muszę to skończyć. Za półtora tygodnia zaczyna się rok szkolny. - Lily oparła czoło o jego.

\- Co zrobimy od września? Ty uczysz i musisz być w Hogwarcie. Będziemy rzadko się widywać. - Lily przygryzła wargę. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przesunął dłonią po jej policzku.

\- Nie martw się tym teraz, Lily.

\- Ta rozłąka mnie zamęczy, Sev.

\- Więc się pewnie ucieszysz na wiadomość, że Poppy będzie w Hogwarcie tylko przez wrzesień. - Lily wyprostowała się, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Severus wygiął lekko wargi.

\- Otóż dostała wczoraj zaproszenie na roczne szkolenie. Poppy chciała jechać, ale nie wie, czy Albus znajdzie w tydzień zastępstwo za nią. - wyjaśnił Severus. Uśmiech na twarzy Lily powoli się rozjaśniał, rozumiejąc, co mężczyzna ma na myśli.

\- Że ja miałabym zastąpić Madame Pomfrey? - Severus uniósł wymownie brew.

\- Masz odpowiednie kwalifikacje i... - Lily objęła go szczęśliwa.

\- Od kiedy wiesz? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? - Severus złączy dłonie na jej tali.

\- Godzinę temu przyszedł Albus. Prosił, bym ci to przekazał. - Severus wyciągnął z szuflady dość grubą kopertę i podał ją Lily. Ta natychmiast zabrała się za jej otwieranie, niczym małe dziecko, które dostanie prezent.

W środku było kilka kartek pergaminu, wśród nich umowa o pracę na stanowisku uzdrowiciela. Severus z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak oczy Lily błądzą po pergaminie z zawrotną prędkością.

\- Gdy już się zdecydujesz i podpiszesz, Albus prosił, by przekazać mu te dokumenty. - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, obserwując kobietę na jego kolanach. Lily pokiwała z roztargnieniem głową, uważnie czytając. Po kilku minutach położyła pergamin na biurku i chwyciła za pióro, składając podpis w wyznaczonych miejscach. Gdy skończyła, starannie poskładała dokumenty i włożyła znów do koperty. Uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, który cały czas ją obserwował.

\- Mam rozumieć, że profesor Dumbledore domyślał się, że...

\- Bez zastanowienia weźmiesz tę posadę? Tak. - potwierdził Severus, czytając w jej myślach. Lily westchnęła dramatycznie.

\- Robię się przewidywalna. - Severus zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie, Lily. Zawsze mnie czymś zaskakujesz. - powiedział cicho Severus, patrząc prosto w szmaragdowe oczy Lily. Rudowłosa kobieta roześmiała się.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie.

\- Twoja opinia jest nieobiektywna, Sev.

\- Dlaczego? - Severus droczył się z Lily, która miała na ustach słodki wyraz udawanej dezaprobaty.

\- Bo kochasz mnie do szaleństwa. Dlatego. - oświadczyła Lily rozbawiona, zanim się roześmiała. Severus do niej dołączył w krótkim śmiechu.

\- Droga Lily, pozwól, że... - nagły błysk flesza i cyknięcie aparatu sprawiło, że Severus zamilkł. Oboje odwrócili się do drzwi gabinetu. Przy drzwiach stał dość wysoki brunet o brązowych oczach mniej więcej w ich wieku. Wyglądał dla Lily znajomo. Była przekonana, że gdzieś już go widziała. Mężczyzna stał w wejściu, szczerząc się jak głupek z aparatem w rękach.

\- Rebastan! - warknął Severus, tak samo zaskoczony jego nagłym pojawieniem się, jak Lily. - Jak długo tu stoisz?

\- Wystarczająco, by uchwycić was na zdjęciu. - Brunet z jakiegoś powodu wybuchnął śmiechem i czym prędzej uciekł, gdy Severus posłał w jego stronę poszczute Oppugno ptaki, które wcześniej wyczarował zaklęciem Avis.

\- Czy to był Rebastan Lestrange? - zapytała nieco zaniepokojona Lily, wstając z kolan Severusa. Braci Lestrange nigdy nie spotkała i chociaż wiedziała, że też są po ich stronie, nadal obawiała się spotkania z nimi.

\- Tak. Ale nie musisz się ich obawiać. - zapewnił Severus. - Prędzej zabiją cię ich teksty niż jakakolwiek klątwa. - dodał cynicznie Mistrz Eliksirów, odchodząc od biurka. Lily uniosła brwi.

\- Mam to potraktować jako pocieszenie czy ostrzeżenie? - Severus zatrzymał się, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach.

\- Jak chcesz. Ale chyba jedno i drugie. - para wyszła z gabinetu i poszła prostym korytarzem. Z salonu dało słyszeć się śmiechy. Severus prychnął, a na twarz Lily wkradł się rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Czy to było tego warte? - usłyszeli głosy Narcyzy.

\- Radzę zapytać Rebastana, jak już przestanie pluć pierzem. - odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów, wchodząc do salonu. Wszystkie pięć głów obróciło się w ich stronę. Stronę. Rebastan chował się za aparatem, który nadal trzymał w rękach, marszcząc nos, gdy jedno z piór, w których tonęła teraz jego głowa, spadło mu na twarz. Każdy obecny z pokoju był pewien, że Severus zemści się za to.

\- Oooo! Przyszły nasze gołąbeczki! - Bella najwyraźniej nic nie robiła sobie z tego, co przytrafiło się szwagrowi. Udawała, że nie widzi spiczastego spojrzenia Mistrza Eliksirów, za którym ukrywało się rozbawienie. Zamiast tego siedziała w fotelu i jak małe dziecko machała nogami.

\- Znów musimy się do ciebie wpraszać, Severusie. Dlaczego choć raz sam nas nie zaprosisz? - zapytał Rudolf tonem pełnym wesołości.

\- Bo i tak przyjdziecie, czy to zrobię, czy nie. - stwierdził sardonicznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Rzeczywiście. - bezczelnie zgodził się Rudolf. Sarkastyczne przewrócenie oczami, wywołało śmiech obecnych.

\- Może przedstawisz nam swoją narz... przyjaciółkę. - Severus doskonale wiedział, że ta pomyłka nie była przypadkowa, ale przymknął na nią oko. Również nie uszła ona uwadze Lily, na której ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale radość sprawiało jej słyszeć, jak widzą ją inni. Nie rozmawiała z Severusem o ich związku. Ale najwyraźniej Rebastan Lestrange już uznał ją za jego narzeczoną.

\- Lily, ten tutaj z kudłatym mopem włosów to Rudolf Lestrange, mąż Belli, a idiota plujący pierzem to jego brat, Rebastan. - sarkazm był wyczuwalny na kilometr. - Rebastan, Rudolf to jest Lily Evans. - Malfoy'owie i Bella zaśmiali się z min braci. Rebastan odłożył aparat, wstając i kulturalnie złapał Lily za rękę, skłaniając lekko głowę.

\- Jest mi niezmiernie miło spotkać się z tak piękną kobietą, jak jest pani, panno Sna... Evans... EJ! - Rebastan nie zdążył się uchylić się przed uderzeniem książką w głowę. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazła się ona w rękach Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- _Historią Magii? _Naprawdę? - Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił sarkastycznie wagi, patrząc na książkę trzymaną w ręce.

\- Książka jest pożyteczniejsza niż nauczyciel tego przedmiotu. - wszyscy się roześmiany. Severus przywołał dodatkowe krzesła dla siebie i Lily. Gdy już usiedli, Rudolf pochylił się i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Severus zmrużył oczy, widząc psotny błysk w jego oczach. Znak, że za chwilę coś powie. Coś, co niekoniecznie mu się spodoba.

Rudolf zatarł ręce. Severus już przykrył oczy dłonią.

\- No? To kiedy będę mieć okazję dobrze się wytańczyć na waszym weselu?

\- Rudolf!

Przez następne kilka godzin grupa czarodziejów i czarownic prowadziła wesołą na swój sposób rozmowę. Lily na początku czuła się trochę spięta obecnością braci Lestrange. Severus, widząc jej spięcie, złapał ją za rękę, ignorując wymowne spojrzenia pozostałych i rumieniec na rudowłosej kobiety. Ciepło na twarzy Lily zniknęło po kilku minutach. Na szczęście nikt, nawet żaden z braci Lestrange nie postanowił tego skomentować. Zielonooka kobieta miała podejrzenie, że zabójczy wzrok Severusa miał coś z tym wspólnego.

Około godziny dwudziestej cała piątka pożegnała się i wróciła kominkiem do swoich domów, pozostawiając Severusa i Lily samych.

Kiedy płomienie powróciły już do normalnej barwy, para podeszła do okna. Lily odwróciła się do czarnowłosego mężczyzny i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

\- Miałeś rację, Severusie. - Mistrz Eliksirów położył dłonie na jej tali.

\- W czym? - zapytał cicho, patrząc na nią ciepłym wzrokiem.

\- Mówiąc o zabójczej skuteczności tekstów tamtej dwójki. - Severus zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Są specyficzni.

\- Jak ty z nimi wytrzymujesz?

\- Jeśli spędzisz z nimi wystarczająco dużo czasu przyzwyczaisz się. - Lily pokręciła głową, rozbawiona i oparła policzek o jego klatkę piersiową. Stali tak, patrząc za okno na lśniące gwiazdy.

\- Pamiętasz nasz kłótnię po tym, jak złapałem cię w pokoju na górze? - Severus brzmiał ponuro. Lily trochę się skrzywiła.

\- Wolałabym nie pamiętać. - stwierdziła Lily, bawiąc się fragmentem szaty Severusa.

\- Ale miałaś rację. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi i odsunęła się lekko, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Severus patrzył odległym wzrokiem za okno.

\- Nie, Sev. Wszystko, co wtedy powiedziałam... Wcale tak nie myślę.

\- Ale w jednym miałaś rację. - Severus był nieugięty.

\- Niby w czym?

\- Że moja przeszłość jest kłopotem, od którego się odcinam. - powiedział Severus, w dalszym ciągu patrząc za okno. - Zamykam go w pokoju. Uciekam. - Wzrok Lily złagodniał. Kobieta położyła dłoń na jego policzku, obracając twarz Severusa, tak by na nią spojrzał. Oczy Księcia Półkrwi były ponure.

\- Miałeś wiele problemów, Sev. Śmierciożercy, twoje szpiegowanie, problemy w domu, nasza kłótnia. Zostałeś z tym wszystkim sam. Sam z żalem i winą. - Severus opuścił głowę. Lily pochyliła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Ale to już koniec. Nie jesteś już sam, Sev. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł lekko wzrok. Zielone oczy Lily błyszczały w pół mroku. - Razem sobie z tym poradzimy. Będę z tobą. Zawsze. - na twarz Severusa wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole Lily.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham, Lily. - Lily zachichotała cicho.

\- Wiem. - rudowłosa czarownica patrzyła na niego z miłością w zielonych oczach. - Widzę to w twoich oczach, Sev.

\- Przed tobą nie jestem w stanie nic ukryć. - Severus pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. - Co ty ze mną robisz?

\- Zmieniam cię na lepsze. - Lily stanęła lekko na palcach, by złożyć na jego wargach łagodny pocałunek, który nie został nieodwzajemniony.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie. - powiedział cicho Severus, gdy już się od siebie poderwali. - Miałem dać ci go wcześniej, ale jakoś nie było okazji. - W oczach Lily zalśniła ciekawość. Mistrz Eliksirów sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął granatowe, prostokątne pudełko i podał je Lily.

Rudowłosa kobieta zaciekawiona otworzyła pudełko, a jej oczy rozbłysły zachwytem. W środku granatowej wyściółce leżał mały szmaragd owinięty maleńkim, srebrnym wężem. W zielonym krysztale delikatnie odbijały się wspomnienia.

\- Jest piękny, Severusie. - Lily przytuliła czarnowłosego czarodzieja. - Dziękuję! - Severus oddał uścisk.

\- Cieszę się z tego. - Lily podała mu wisiorek i odwróciła się. Severus zrozumiał, co ma zrobić. Wziął od niej biżuterię, a rudowłosa kobieta odgarnęła włosy. Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zapiął srebrny łańcuszek. Lily odwróciła się z powrotem, dotykając placami wisiorka.

\- Czy w nim są...? - Lily zauważyła delikatne odbicie w szmaragdowym kamieniu. Czuła przyjemne ciepło i uczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Są w nim zaklęte nasze szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Zawsze możesz je przeżyć na nowo. - wyjaśnił Severus.

\- Jak?

\- Zaciśnij dłoń na wisiorku i zamknij oczy, a zobaczysz je. - Lily zrobiła, co powiedział. Gdy to zrobiła, w jej umyśle zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Na ustach zielonookiej kobiety pojawił się ujmujący uśmiech. Czuła wzruszenie. - Zaczarowałem go też tak, że jeśli coś ci zagrozi, wystarczy, że dotkniesz go i pomyślisz o mnie, a natychmiast cię do mnie zabierze. - kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów. Lily otworzyła oczy, w których zalśniły łzy.

\- To jest piękne i praktyczne, Sev. - zielone oczy Lily błyszczały. - I romantyczne zarazem. - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie przeszkadzają ci kolory Slytherinu? - zapytał, unosząc brew. Lily wygięła łagodnie wargi.

\- Może się zdziwisz, ale nie. Od zawsze lubiłam srebro i zieleń. Złoto i czerwień zawsze wydawały mi się nieco zbyt krzykliwe. - odparła Lily.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Gryfon nie lubi kolorów własnego domu. - kpiną była oczywista. Lily zachichotała.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Ślizgon zakocha się w Gryfonce. - rudowłosa czarownica odwróciła jego słowa. Mistrz Eliksirów pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Zawsze będziesz moim światłem, Lily.

\- A ty moim, Sev. - między nimi znów nastała chwila ciszy. - Może gdybyś nie trafił do Slytherinu, nasza historia potoczyłaby się inaczej. - odezwała się po chwili Lily.

\- Możliwe. - zgodził się Severus. - Ravenclaw byłby prawdopodobnym wyborem Tiary, gdyby nie... - Severus zatrzymał się. Lily uniosła twarz.

\- Gdy nie twoje dzieciństwo. - domyśliła się Lily. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Slytherin to Dom nie tylko miejsce dla ambitnych ludzi. Dzieci z rodzin takich jak ja, już w najwcześniejszych latach uczą się ukrywać swoje obrażenia. A do tego trzeba sprytu. - wyjaśnił ponuro Mistrz Eliksirów. Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

\- W Slytherinie jest więcej takich dzieci, prawda? - Severus pokiwał posępnie głową.

\- W innych Domach też się to zdarza, ale sporadycznie. Większość trafia do Slytherinu. Staram się i pomóc, ale nie jest to łatwe.

\- Nigdy nie będzie, Severusie. - powiedziała cicho Lily. - Ale tylko ty możesz to zrobić. Rozumiesz je najlepiej. - Severus uśmiechnął się. Ale był to gorzki uśmiech, pełen smutku.

\- Staram się pomagać innym, ale sam nie potrafię uporać się z własną przeszłością. Co za ironia. - Lily wiedziała, o czym mówi.

_Jedyna rzecz, jaką Tobias nienawidził bardziej niż magii, była gra na fortepianie. Nie wiem dlaczego. Gdy widział Severusa przy tym instrumencie, wpadał w szał. Severus w obawie przed gniewem ojca, przestał grać. Ostatni raz widziałam go przy fortepianie, gdy miał dziewięć lat. Chociaż nie raz widziałam jego tęskne spojrzenie, nigdy nie usiadł przy fortepianie._

\- Gdy widzisz fortepian, powracają złe wspomnienia. - stwierdziła cicho Lily. Mężczyznach nie pytał ,skąd o tym wie. Domyślił się, że jego matka jej powiedziała.

\- Były i dobre. - odparł Severus, zatapiając się we wspomnieniach.Pamiętał, jak siedział wieczorami razem z matką i razem grali na fortepianie. W kominku miło płonął ogień, a łagodne dźwięki muzyki rozbrzmiewały w domu. - Naprawdę tęsknię za tym. - powiedział do siebie, tak cicho, że ledwo było go słychać.

\- Co cię powstrzymuje? - Severus nigdy się nie zastanawiał nad tym pytaniem. Co go powstrzymało?

Może to strach? Strach przed powrotem złych wspomnień. Severus doskonale pamiętał ból paska Tobiasa, nawet jeśli doświadczył go lata temu. A blizny stanowiły świadectwo jego doświadczeń z ojcem.

\- Twój ojciec nie żyje, Severusie. - powiedziała cicho Lily. - A nawet jeśli byłoby inaczej, jesteś już dorosłym, w pełni wyszkolonym czarodziejem. Nie mógłby cię skrzywdzić.

\- Wiem, Lily. - odparł Severus. - Jednak wspomnienia wracają. - Lily wygładziła dłonią jego szatę na klatce piersiowej. - Potrafię bez mrugnięcia oka okłamać Czarnego Pana, ale boję się usiąść przy fortepianie.

\- Ale nie jesteś z nim sam, Sev. - Severus spojrzał na Lily. Rudowłosa kobieta w jego ramionach widziała determinację w jego oczach.

\- Nadszedł czas z tym skończyć. - Mistrz Eliksirów wypuścił Lily z ramion, a zamiast tego złapał za rękę. Para przeszła przez salon, a potem kolejne schody i korytarze, aż dotarli do zamkniętego pokoju. Severus otworzył go niewerbalną Alochomorą i pchnął drzwi. Lekko się zawahał, ale wszedł do pokoju, w którym nie przebywał z własnej woli od dłuższego czasu.

Machnięciem ręki zrzucił ciężki, szary materiał. Severus puścił Lily i wolnym krokiem podszedł do fortepianu, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Lily zatrzymała się w wejściu i obserwowała czarnowłosego mężczyznę, jak ten ostrożnie siada przy instrumencie. Podobnie Elieen śledziła z portretu każdy ruch syna, a w jej oczach kiełkowała nadzieja i radość.

Severus uniósł klapę, a jego oczom ukazał się rząd białych i czarnych klawiszy. Wspomnienia natychmiast zaatakowały jego umysł, na jeden krótki moment przejmując kontrolę. Severus zamknął oczy, a jego dłoń zawisła nad instrumentem. Krzyki Tobiasa i jego własne odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Blizny na plecach zapłonęły wyimaginowanym bólem.

Nagle wszystko ucichło, a pozostał tylko niski gruby ton. Głosy i obrazy zniknęły z jego umysłu, gdy dotknął pierwszego klawisza i niski dźwięk rozległ się w pokoju. Za nim nastała cisza. Cisza, którą przerwały kolejne dźwięki, składające się w spójną melodię. Jego palce same odnajdywały drogę do odpowiednich klawiszy. Mógł nie widzieć nut, ale wiedział jak grać. Nie były mu potrzebne. Nie grał od lat, ale nigdy nie zapomniał, jak to się robi i jakie uczucie temu towarzyszy. Spokój.

Lily stała na swoim miejscu, słuchając pięknych dźwięków muzyki, wydobywających się spod palców jej przyjaciela i ukochanego mężczyzny jednocześnie. Na jej ustach malował się radosny uśmiech. Zerknęła krótko na Elieen, w której oczach błyszczy łzy szczęścia. Kobieta była dumna ze swojego syna. Czuła również niewypowiedzianą wdzięczność do pewnej rudowłosej czarownicy o zielonych oczach, która pomogła jej synowi i dała coś, czego brakowało w jego życiu.

Miłość.

**Nota autorki****Piosenka, która gra Severus to _Lily's Theme z filmu Harry Potter Insygnia Śmierci. _Jeżeli macie możliwość to polecam ją posłuchać przy tym rozdziale. ;)****Następny rozdział: "47. Odważny plan"****Do następnego!**


	47. 47 Odważny plan

\- To tyle na dziś, moi drodzy. Dziękuję wam za przybycie. - taki słowami Dumbledore zakończył dzisiejsze zebranie Zakonu. Severus jak zwykle siedział z Lily obok Dumbledore'a. Dzisiejsze spotkanie dotyczyło kolejnego większego ataku. Voldemort nie próżnował. Było jasne, że był wściekły, że zdrajcy udało się jakimś cudem ujść z życiem i wyładowywał swój gniew na niewinnych mugolach. Jak wcześniej doniósł Lucjusz, Czarny Pan był absolutnie zły i sam Malfoy odczuł jego gniew. Severus dał przyjacielowi kilka Eliksirów, dzięki którym ból po karze miał zniknąć.

Podczas gdy każdy zastanawiał się nad właściwą strategią, podczas nalotu, Severus przez całe spotkanie ignorował mordercze spojrzenia Pottera z drugiego końca salonu. Huncwot robił to od samego początku, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. A Severus znał tego powód.

Lily znów siedziała obok niego z ręką wsuniętą pod jego ramię. Było jasne, że Potterowi się to nie podoba, ale Severusa w zupełności to nie obchodziło.

Jego ukochana miała podobne zdanie w tej kwestii. To, że był pod klątwą, nie zmieniło jej opinie.

Dla Lily James Potter dalej był dupkiem.

\- Severusie, mogę zamienić z tobą słowo? - dyrektor zwrócił się do byłego szpiega, podczaspodczas gdy inni wstawali ze swoich miejsc.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. - Severus skinął głową. Zignorował skwaszone spojrzenie Szalonookiego.

Lily również wstał, dając mu mały uśmiech, wyszła z kuchni, razem z Marleną, której mina jasno dała do zrozumienia, że chce wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje. Dołączyła do nich Alice.

\- Chodźmy do biblioteki, zanim Marlena wybuchnie pytaniami. - zaproponowała Alice. Lily zachichotała cicho, wiedząc, że ma rację.

\- No więc? - Marlena założyła ręce, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. - Co się dzieje między tobą, a Snape'em, Lily? - Alice prychnęła.

\- To chyba jasne, Lena. Nasza Lily wpadła po uszy. - Alice nie czekała, aż Lily sama odpowie. Marlena wyglądała sceptycznie nastawiona co do tego pomysłu.

\- Alice...

\- Jak to? Zapomniałaś już, Lily, co się stało na piątym roku? - Lily z westchnieniem usiadła.

\- Nie, Lena. Nie zapomniałam. Zrozumiałam jednak, że było w tym też trochę mojej winy. - Mina Marleny wyrażała niedowierzanie.

\- Twojej winy? Lily, przecież to Snape nazwał cię tym słowem. Nie twoją winą było, że zadawał się z przyszłymi Śmierciożercami, ty go ostrzegałaś!

\- Chodzi mi o to, że powinnam mu wcześniej wybaczyć. - sprecyzowała Lily.

\- Rozumiem, że byłaś zraniona po tym, co zrobił James, ale, żeby od razu wybaczyć Snape'owi? - Marlenie wydawało się to być czymś nierealnym. Czyn Severusa był dla niej niewybaczalny. Nie rozumiała, jak Lily mogła mu to wybaczyć. Ostatnim razem już była sceptyczna co do tego, ale teraz... - Uważam, że zwariowałaś. - Lily nic nie mogła poradzić i się roześmiała.

\- Myśl co chcesz, Lena. Ja wiem, co czuję. - odparła, gdy już się uspokoiła. McKinnon uważnie się jej przyjrzała.

\- Kochasz go?

\- Zawsze. - Marlena tylko westchnęła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

\- Chociaż nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Lily i martwię się o ciebie... Życzę wam szczęścia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie mylisz co do niego. - Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- Severus mnie kocha. Nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził.

Felicity stała w korytarzu, ukradkiem obserwując drzwi od biblioteki. Przed chwilą Evans i jej przyjaciółki weszły do środka. Po minie McKinnon i stałej obserwacji na spotkaniu wnioskowała, że chce zapytać o jej związek ze Snape'em. Idiotka! Jakby nie mogła się domyślić. Ale to nic nowego. Marlena nigdy nie była zbytnio kumata, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. Do tej pory nie rozgryzła, dlaczego Fabian Prewett patrzy na nią tym specyficznym spojrzeniem. Większość Zakonu już dawno domyśliła się ich relacji.

Teraz brunetka niecierpliwie czekała, aż postanowią wyjść z tej przeklętej biblioteki. Po co?

Bo chciała porozmawiać sobie z Evans. Jaki był cel rozmowy?

Prosty.

Dać jej nauczkę, żeby trzymała się od Jamesa z dala na stałe.

Ktoś mógłby zapytać: "Dlaczego, skoro Lily ułożyła sobie życie ze Snape'em?" Jednak teraz, gdy Felicity wreszcie zdobyła Jamesa, chciała się upewnić, że tym razem go nie straci. Inni mogliby nazwać to obsesją, ale ona uważała to z ostrożność. W Hogwarcie jej wysiłki poszły na marne, ale teraz jej misja nie zakończy się fiaskiem.

Jedno było pewne. Ta rozmowa będzie bardzo krótka.

Cierpliwość Felicity się opłaciła. Drzwi biblioteki w końcu się otworzyły. Pomieszczenie opuściły Marlena i Alice, natomiast Lily została w środku. Sama. Felicity poczekała, aż korytarz opustoszeje i wyszła z cienia. To była jej szansa.

Cicho wślizgnęła się do biblioteki, znowu chowając się w cieniu. Lily odkładał na półkę książkę, stojąc do niej tyłem. Rudowłosa kobieta nuciła jakąś zupełnie nieznaną jej melodię. Felicity upewniła się, że na korytarzu nikogo nie ma, zanim przystąpiła do wdrażania swojego planu.

\- Witaj, Evans. - Lily odwróciła się nagle, zaskoczona obecnością drugiej osoby w bibliotece. Zaraz jednak ukryła zdziwienie za chłodną obojętnością.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytała bez wstępu Lily, utrzymując chłodny ton. Była zdecydowana, że tym razem nie da się jej sprowokować.

\- Porozmawiać. - Lily nie pokazała zaskoczenia, ale scepcytyzm. Uniosła brew. Przelotnie myśląc, że chyba przejęła ten gest od Severusa.

\- Nie mamy o czym. - stwierdziła, siląc się na spokój.

\- Mylisz się. Mamy o czym rozmawiać. - Lily zmierzyła kochankę Pottera lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu i tlenu na rozmowę z kimś takim jak ty. - rudowłosa czarownica chciała minąć Felicity i wyjść z biblioteki, ale ta postanowiła pokrzyżować jej plany, zastępując drogę.

\- Nie tak szybko, Evans. - złośliwy uśmieszek na ustach brunetki powiedział Lily, że coś planuje i powinna uważać. - Trzymaj się z dala od Jamesa. - rudowłosa kobieta prychnęła.

\- Nigdy nie wrócę do Pottera, co powiedziałam już nie raz, więc nie rozumiem, po co ta bezsensowna rozmowa. - stwierdziła Lily. Mina Felicity nie zmieniła się.

\- Świetnie. - odwróciła się, idąc do drzwi. Lily poczuła się nieco zbita z tropu przez jej to dziwne zachowanie. Coś ewidentnie jej tu nie pasowało. Poszło zbyt prosto.

Nagle kochanka jej byłego męża, zatrzymała się w wejściu.

\- Ale potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Nagle poczuła ostry, rwący ból po prawej stronie tali. Syknęła z zaskoczenia. Spojrzał najpierw na zadowoloną z siebie Felicity, która bawiła się różdżką. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy tamta ją wyciągnęła. Zanim mogła sięgnąć po własną, kochanka Pottera zniknęła za drzwiami. Lily zrobiła krok, ale zaraz złapała się za prawy bok, który boleśnie dawał o sobie znać. Zagryzła mocno wargę, powstrzymując krzyk. Spomiędzy palców spłynęła stróżka krwi. Lily zaklęła w myślach. Przeklinała siebie, że dała się tak podejść.

Lily usłyszała otwierane drzwi i głosy. Szybko rzuciła zaklęcie leczące na ranę. Nie chciała, by inni to widzieli. Jednak nie zadziałało ono, jak powinno, gdyż zaleczyło cięcie, ale wzdłuż niego ciągła się wściekle czerwona, poszarpana linia, a ból ani trochę nie zmalał. Cokolwiek ta... Kobieta rzuciła na pewno nie był to zwykły Culer. I Lily wiedziała, że tak łatwo się tego nie pozbędzie.

Głosy się zbliżały. Lily szybkim zaklęciem naprawiała sukienkę i usunęła krew z ubrania, a potem wolnym, lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Starała się nie skrzywić, choć przy każdym kolejnym ruchu odczuwała ból. Lily wzięła głęboki wdech i wyszła na korytarz. Przed wyjściem z biblioteki stał profesor Dumbledore, Syriusz, Remus i Severus, który trzymał w ręce jakąś książkę. Lily podeszła do nich.

\- ... Zajmę się tym w wolnej chwili.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny za pośpiech. - Stwierdził Syriusz, mając skwaszoną minę. Zawsze ją miał, gdy musiał prosić o coś tego konkretnego czarodzieja.

\- W eliksirach pośpiech jest najgorszym doradcą. Nie mam zamiaru wysadzić z tego powodu laboratorium. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów profesorskim tonem.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? - zapytała Lily, podchodząc do nich.

\- O niczym ważnym, moja droga. - rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na Severusa, szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Lupin znał przepis. - powiedział krótko. Na zaskoczoną minę dyrektora, zmusił się do dodania wyjaśnienia. - Lily zna prawdę, Albusie.

\- Powiedziałeś jej?

\- Sama to odkryła. - odpowiedział, nie oferując nic więcej. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do Lily.

\- Zawsze posiadałaś bystry umysł, Lily.

\- Albo wyjątkowo dobry słuch. - mruknął Severus. Lily miała przyzwoitość się lekko zarumienić. Remus i Syriusz nie mogli powstrzymać cichego chichotu.

\- Nie zatrzymuję was. Dobranoc. - Dumbledore wycofał się do kuchni.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lily? Wyglądasz blado. - zauważył Remus, oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Lily. Severus zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że Lupin w rzeczywistości ma rację.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - zaprzeczyła Lily, trochę zbyt gorliwie jak na gust Severusa.

\- Na pewno? - Lily wyczuła sceptycym w jego głosie.

\- Tak, Severusie. - odpowiedziała dobitnie, chociaż ból w prawym boku stał się coraz bardziej dotkliwy i coraz trudniej było to ukryć. - Jestem tylko zmęczona.

\- Więc nie będziemy was zatrzymywać, prawda Syriuszu? - Remus pociągnął Animaga za ramię do kuchni, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- No to chodźmy. - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, wskazując na drzwi. Lily pokiwała głową i poszła lekko chwiejnie do wyjścia, co nie uszło uwadze czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

Gdy byli na zewnątrz, Severus zatrzymał się na chodniku i uważnie ją obserwował. Lily czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - Lily westchnęła. Severus ciężko oszukać.

\- Tak. - zignorowała ból, promieniujący z niby zaleczonej rany. Severus nie odezwał się słowem. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją za talię, przyciągając do siebie. Natychmiast ją puścił, gdy usłyszał jej ostry wdech i cichy jęk, a Lily zgięła się w pół.

\- Lily? Co się dzieje? - gdyby nie mgła bólu, w jakim w tej chwili tkwiła, Lily usłyszałaby troskę i zmartwienie w jego głosie. Kobieta zachwiała się, a Severus złapał ją za łokcie, pozwalając oprzeć o siebie. Rudowłosa czarownica zacisnęła dłonie na jego przedramieniu, starając się uspokoić i utrzymać w pionie. - Lily?

\- To... To nic. - wydusiła Lily, pomiędzy oddechami. - Naprawdę... - Severus spojrzał na jej prawy bok i dostrzegł plamę krwi, podobnie jak na swojej dłoni.

\- Lily? - Lily przymknęła oczy. - Co to...? Zresztą nieważne. Późnej mi powiesz.

\- To nic poważnego.

\- Właśnie widzę. - sarkazm był nawet teraz wyczuwalny. - Aportuję nas. Trzymaj się mnie. - po chwili Lily poczuła się jak wciśnięta w rurkę, a następnie jej oczom ukazał się znajomy widok salonu Prince Manor.

Severus zaprowadził Lily na kanapę, pomagając jej usiąść. Rudowłosa kobieta skrzywiła się podczas tej wędrówki, ściskała ręką prawą stronę tali, a spomiędzy palców spłynęła cienka stróżka krwi. Rana musiała się znów otworzyć. Mistrz Eliksirów klęknął przed fotelem i delikatnie zabrał dłoń Lily. Niewerbalnym zaklęciem na nowo rozerwał jej sukienkę tylko po to, by odsłonić podłużne cięcie długie na około cztery cale. Nie było całkiem otwarte, ale trochę krwawiło.

Lily skrzywiła się i syknęła cicho, gdy lekko dotknął palcem okolicy rany.

\- Boli?

\- Jak cholera. - Lily z reguły powstrzymała się od przekleństw, ale jego użycie Severus odebrał za znak, że jest to naprawdę bolesne.

\- Zaczekaj. Zaraz wrócę. - Severus wstał i wyszedł z salonu do swojego laboratorium w piwnicy. Lily natomiast siedziała na fotelu i czekała na jego powrót. Delikatnie przytrzymywała przy ranie wyczarowaną chusteczkę, która natychmiast zabarwiła się na czerwono.

Gdy Severus wrócił, kobieta siedziała sztywno z zamkniętymi oczami, a na jej twarzy był grymas bólu. Mężczyzna widział, że cierpi. Lily otworzyła oczy, słysząc kroki. Severus znowu klęknął przy fotelu. W ręce trzymał fiolkę z bursztynowym płynem i białą tkaninę, na którą go za chwilę nalał.

\- Ta klątwa ma to do siebie, że nie można tak po prostu zaleczyć rany, bo przekleństwo tkwi w środku. Muszę na nowo ją otworzyć i zniwelować zaklęcie. - wyjaśnił pół głosem Mistrz Eliksirów. Lily z roztargnieniem pokiwała głową.

\- Rób, co musisz, Severusie.

\- Ostrzegam, że będzie bolało i to dużo mocniej niż teraz. - ostrzegł. Nie chciał sprawiać Lily cierpienia, ale w tej sytuacji nie miał wyboru. Gdyby szybko nie zniwelował przekleństwa, byłoby tylko gorzej.

Severus zaczął intonować jakąś formułę zaklęcia, a rana znów się otworzyła. Lily nie słuchała. Starała się skupić, by nie dać się ponieść bólowi, co nie było łatwe, bo cierpienie się tylko zwiększyło.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Lily, zanim przystąpił do dalszej pracy, na moment odkładając swój gniew na bok. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, bardzo mocno tego pożałuje. Ale teraz musiał skupić się na Lily. Severus machnął różdżką nad raną, mówiąc kolejne zaklęcie.

Lily natychmiast zagryzła mocno wargę, aż do krwi, gdy Severus zaczął neutralizować klątwę. Ból był ogromny. Jednak nadal starała się zatrzymać krzyk i zapanować nad sobą. Nigdy nie czuła takiego cierpienia. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy.

Gdy Severus skończył, przemył ranę przyniesionym eliksirem. Starał się pracować delikatnie, by Lily jak najmniej cierpiała. Następnie zaleczył ranę, przy okazji naprawiając jej sukienkę.

Kiedy spojrzał na Lily, jego serce się ścisnęło. Rudowłosa kobieta była blada jak kreda, powieki miała zamknięte, a na twarzy miała ślady łez. Oprócz tego wąska stróżka krwi spływała z przegryzionej wargi. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nadal odczuwała ból mimo zniwelowania klątwy.

\- To już koniec. - mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, siadając obok zielonookiej czarownicy i obejmując ją ramieniem. Lily otworzyła oczy i wypuściła drżący oddech, który nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy wstrzymała. Oparła się o Severusa, który niewerbalnie zaleczył jej wargę, usuwając przy okazji krew. Mężczyzna delikatnie starł palcem łzy z jej twarzy. Czarnowłosy czarodziej dał jej chwilę na uspokojenie się. - Co się stało, Lily? Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał cicho po kilku minutach. Lily westchnęła, cicho.

\- Felicity. - mimo wyczerpania bólem, pogarda brzmiała w głosie Lily. Severus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Panna Pottera?

\- Byłam sama w bibliotece, gdy weszła i powiedziała, że chce porozmawiać. Powiedziałam, że nie mamy o czym. Wychodziła, gdy nagle mnie zaskoczyła. Zanim cokolwiek zrobiłam, już jej nie było. - opowiedziała cicho Lily, patrząc z pół przymkniętych. Jej głowa opierała się o jego ramię. - Dlaczego nie wyciągnęłam różdżki? Jaka jestem głupia...

\- Nie mów tak. Nie wiedziałaś, że ta... Kobieta cię zaatakuje. - Lily słyszała tłumioną furię w jego głosie. Całkiem zabawna była myśl, że Severus nie chce przy niej przeklinać. Doskonale wiedziała, że posiada on znacznie bardziej kolorowe słownictwo, by opisać kochankę Pottera.

\- Ale powinnam była to przewidzieć.

\- Jak tylko ją dorwę...

\- Nie rób nic, Severusie. - poprosiła Lily. Nie chciała, by miał kłopoty. - Nie chcę, żebyś miał problemy.

\- Wiem, że się martwisz, Lily, ale to nie może tak być! Ona nie może myśleć, że może cię ranić i ujdzie jej to płazem. - Severus był zdeterminowany dać Felicity nauczkę. Pożądaną nauczkę.

\- Pewnie masz rację, ale i tak nie chcę, żebyś miał kłopoty. - Severus założył kosmyk jej kasztanowo rudych włosów za ucho.

\- Nie martw się, Lils. - Czarnowłosy mężczyzna delikatnie ścisnął jej ramię. - Już nigdy nie pozwolę im cię skrzywdzić. Obiecuję. - Na twarz Lily wpłynął mały uśmiech.

\- Wiem, Sev. - zatrzepotała powiekami, które zaczęły się zamykać. - Pójdę się położyć. Jestem zmęczona.

\- Oczywiście, Lily. - Severus pomógł jej wstać. Lily skrzywiła się po pierwszych kilku krokach. Ból był trochę mniejszy, ale nadal wystarczający, by uprzykrzyć jej życie.

\- Myślałam, że ból zniknie, gdy zniwelujesz klątwę. - Severus pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

\- Zaklęcie, którym cię zaatakowała, podchodzi pod czarną magię. Nawet po jego zdjęciu ból pozostaje, a eliksiry przeciwbólowe nie wiele pomagają. - wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Świetnie. - Lily znów skrzywiła się.

\- Stój. - zatrzymali się obok stolika. Lily spojrzał na niego pytająco. Severus nie odezwał się słowem, zamiast tego schylił się i ostrożnie, by nie sprawić jej więcej bólu, podniósł ją, mając ręce pod jej nogami i plecami. Lily trochę zaskoczona położyła ręce na jego ramionach.

\- Mogę iść, Sev. - Severus spojrzał na Lily, a w jego czarnych oczach mieniło się ciepło i troska. Wąskie usta układały się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Wiem. - odparł cicho. - Ale nie chcę patrzeć, jak cierpisz z każdym kolejnym krokiem. - Lily wygięła łagodnie wargi, nie mówiąc nic. Tylko oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów wolnym krokiem skierował się w kierunku schodów. Lily patrzyła z pół przymkniętych powiek, jak wchodzą na piętro, a potem idą korytarzem. Severus bezróżdżkowo otworzył drzwi do jej sypialni i wszedł do środka. Ostrożnie posadził Lily na łóżku.

\- Dobranoc, Sev.

\- Dobranoc, Najdroższa. - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, składając na jej czole czuły, ale delikatny pocałunek.

Severus cicho zamknął drzwi pokoju Lily, zanim zszedł po schodach na dół. Celem jego wędrówki było laboratorium. Lupin znał kompletną recepturę, więc mógł rozpocząć warzenie antidotum. Czas najwyższy.

Ktokolwiek zmienił przepis w książce Blacka, bardzo się postarał. Nie tylko zatrzeć pod sobie ślady, ale również samą zmianę. Sprawca liczył, że nikt się nie zorientuje. Gdyby tak się stało, uwarzone antidotum byłby w najlepszym wypadku nieskuteczne.

Severus zastanowił się, kim on jest. Ktokolwiek to jest, na pewno nie lubił Lily. Chciał odebrać Pottera jej kosztem. Komu mogłoby na tym zależeć? Tylko jedno nazwisko przychodziło mu do głowy.

Felicity Crowbary.

Zmieniła przepis w książce Blacka.

Rzuciła klątwę na Pottera.

Następnie go uwiodła.

To przez nią rozpadło się małżeństwo Lily.

Przecież to jasne jak słońce.

Mistrz Eliksirów był zły na sobie, że wcześniej nie połączył faktów. Był szpiegiem, do cholery!

Pytanie tylko jakim cudem Crowbary zmieniła recepturę? Musiała wcześniej być w tym domu. Ale Severus nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by ją tam widział. By kiedykolwiek ją widział.

Severus położył książkę na stole i otworzył na odpowiedniej stronie. Położył kociołek nad palnikiem i miał zamiar szybkim zaklęciem podpalić ogień pod nim, gdy do pracowni wleciała sowa. Coś, czego Mistrz Eliksirów od zawsze nienawidził, bo przeszkadzało to w pracy.

Puchacz wylądował na stole i wyciągnął nóżkę, do której był przywiązany list. Severus odwiązał go i otworzył kopertę. Gdy tylko wyciągnął pergamin od razu rozpoznał pismo Szalonookiego. Nagle odechciało mu się czytać. Zmusił się do wrócenia wzrokiem na tekst.

_Snape!__Dla jasności nadal cię nie lubię ani ci nie ufam. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Albus to robi i tak bardzo w ciebie wierzy._

Severus prychnął. To nic nowego.

_Jednak nie to jest tematem mojego listu. Sam nie wierzę, że to robię, ale musisz wiedzieć o moich podejrzeniach._

Szalonooki Alastor Moody dzieli się z Severusem Snape'em swoimi podejrzeniami? Czyżby Voldemort nagle stał się dobry i wszyscy to przegapili?

_Na podstawie moich ostatnich obserwacji uważam, że James Potter jest przeklęty._

Jak widać stary autor, nie jest taki głupi. Severus dziwił się tylko, że postanowił go o tym poinformować.

_Możesz się śmiać i szydzić, co zapewne teraz robisz, ale to prawda. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, aż jakiś czas temu dostrzegłem jego dziwne zachowanie. Jednak dziś przeszedł sam siebie. Prawie pobił czarodzieja podczas przesłuchania. Może się zdziwisz, Snape, ale to do niego niepodobne. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał o tym. Ale po tym, jak zobaczyłem te błysk szaleństwa w jego oczach, zrozumiałem, że to prawda.__Może się jesteś trochę zdziwiony, Snape, że ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi piszę to tobie_.

Że Severus był "trochę" zdziwiony, było niedopowiedzeniem roku.

_Ostrzegam cię tylko ze względu na pannę Evans, ponieważ nie jest niczemu winna, a wydaje mi się, że my dwoje jesteście bardzo blisko. Uważajcie na Pottera. Jemu nie podoba się wasza relacja.__Alastor Moody_

Severus powoli odłożył list na stół, opierając ręce na blacie. Cokolwiek zrobił Potter, musiało to być bardzo odmienne od jego normalnego zachowania, że przyciągnął uwagę Szalonookiego.

Jedno było pewne. Musi mieć na oku Pottera i jego pannę. Zwłaszcza ją.

Następnego dnia Lily leżała na łóżku z książką w ręku. Chociaż w zasadzie jej nie czytała. Zamiast tego leżała, oparta o wezgłowie, patrząc za okno.

Severus uparł się, by została dziś w łóżku. On sam udał się do Hogwartu na prośbę dyrektora. Wiedziała, że nie miał złych intencji. Po prostu się o nią martwił. I chociaż nie lubiła bezczynności, zgodziła się. Nie była zła. Czuła jego troskę. Podobało jej się to uczucie. Miło było, gdy ktoś o nią dbał.

Dziś Lily czuła się całkiem dobrze. Znaczy lepiej niż wczoraj wieczorem. Ból już był tak minimalny, że wręcz niewyczuwalny. Ale nadal była trochę słaba i miała niewielkie zawroty głowy. Dziś rano Severus powiedział jej, że to całkowicie normalne. Efekty uboczne ściągnięcia tej klątwy, które znikną za kilka godzin.

Od wczorajszego wieczora temat Felicity nie pojawił się. Jednak mimo to Lily podejrzewała, a wręcz była pewna, że Severus ma jakiś plan zemsty, którym oczywiście się z nią nie podzieli. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to nic głupiego i nie sprowadzi na niego kłopotów.

Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, sama miała ochotę na mały odwet. Nie miała zamiaru ją przeklinać czy coś takiego, bo nie chciała być taka jak ona, ale słówko takie czy inne mogłoby w końcu zamknąć tamtej usta.

Lily zastanawiała się tylko po co Felicity to robi. Przecież nie miała zamiaru odebrać jej Jamesa. Po tym, co zrobił, nawet będąc pod wpływem klątwy, nie mogłaby do niego wrócić. Nie byłaby w stanie spać z nim w jednym łóżku czy prowadzić małą sprzeczkę. Te wspomnienia ujawniałby się za każdy razem, nie pozwalając jej zapomnieć. Nie chciała ciągle żyć w strachu, że nagle znów się odmieni. Nie chciała się bać, że po raz kolejny ją skrzywdzi. Poza tym nie kochała go. A nie chciała odbierać jej Jamesa tylko po to, by się zemścić. Nie była taka.

Ona znalazła już swoje szczęście i nie było ono z Jamesem. Jej miłość miała czarne włosy i onyksowe oczy, które zawsze patrzyły na nią z miłością i troską. Jej miłość miała na imię Severus Snape. I nic tego nie zmieni.

Nagle przez otwarte okno wleciała znajoma sowa. Lily usiadła i odwiązała list. Rozkładając pergamin, zaczęła czytać.

_Droga Lily!__Co słychać? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku i humor ci dopisuje.__Ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ci się polepszy, gdy usłyszysz, że mam nowe informacje na temat Mary. Naprawdę! Ostatnio przeprowadziłem małe śledztwo i udało mi się ustalić, gdzie aportowała się spod Borgina i Bergsa. I tak po nitce do kłębka dotarłem do rozwiązania zagadki.__Spotkajmy się w Kwaterze Głównej. Wszystko ci opowiem, a potem z Dumbledore'em obmyślimy plan działania.__Lunatyk_

Lily uśmiechnęła się do listu. Remus znalazł informacje o Mary! To cudowne wieści.

Rudowłosa kobieta wstała z łóżka, ignorując ból i napisała krótką notatkę na odwrocie listu. Lily zeszła do salonu. Zostawiła pergamin na stoliku i podeszła do kominka.

Kilka sekund późnej wyszła z płomieni do kuchni Grimmauld Place 12. Pomieszczenie zionęło pustką.

\- Remusie? - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, gdy nie nadeszła odpowiedź. Kobieta wyszła z kuchni i weszła do salonu, gdzie sądziła, że czeka Lunatyk.

\- No nareszcie!

**Następny rozdział: "48. List"****Do następnego!**


	48. 48 List

Severus Snape wyszedł z komika do salonu Prince Manor. Otrzepał szaty z wyimaginowanego kurzu, zanim rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

\- Lily? - W domu panowała idealna cisza. Wzruszył ramionami. Mistrz Eliksirów spodziewał się, że Lily siedzi u siebie i pochłonięta jakąś książką, nie słyszała jego przyjścia. Chociaż zdarzało się to już wcześniej, z reguły siedziała w salonie i zawsze go witała.

Severus głośno tego nie mówił, ale podobało mu się, że ktoś czekał na niego. Gdy wcześniej wracał do pustego domu, zwłaszcza po wezwaniach, gdzie nie było nikogo, samotność szczególnie dawała o sobie znać.

Teraz już tego nie czuł. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do Prince Manor, czekała na niego pewna rudowłosa kobieta o cudownych, zielonych oczach. Nie był już sam.

Severus zatrzymał się przy stoliku, gdzie zauważył pozostawioną notatkę.

Najdroższy Severusie!

Dostałam dziś rano list od Remusa, w którym pisze, że znalazł informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Mary. Idę się z nim spotkać w Kwaterze Głównej.

Nie martw się o mnie.

Kocham Cię

Twoja Lily

Severus uśmiechnął się do notatki. Cała Lily. Mimo swojego stanu zdrowia nadal myśli najpierw o innych, potem o sobie. Wiedział, że nie była jakoś obłożnie chora tylko osłabiona, ale nadal był lekko zmartwiony.

Jednak nie ma tego złego... Teraz gdy nie było Lily, mógł zająć się swoją małą zemstą.

Mistrz Eliksirów schował list do kieszeni i zniknął z trzaskiem z salonu, kilka sekund późnej pojawiając się przed Potter Manor.

Jak nigdy nie przyszedłby do tego miejsca z wielkim zadowoleniem, tak teraz zrobił to z diabelną przyjemnością.

Czarnowłosy czarodziej dumnym krokiem wszedł na posesję, zanim zapukał pewnie do drzwi.

\- Już idę, Jamie! - Severus usłyszał kroki i wołanie po drugiej stronie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy drzwi się otwarły i pojawiła się Felicity. Jej mina była komiczna, ale powstrzymał śmiech. Najpierw była radosna, bo myślała, że to Potter. Potem zaskoczona i na przemian zmieszana ze strachem.

\- S-Snape? - wyjąkała, blednąc. Severusowi spodobała się ta reakcja, bo żeby tak reagować, trzeba mieć coś na sumieniu (w co nie wątpił w wypadku tej konkretnej osoby), albo być przerażonym swoim gościem. W tej chwili podejrzewał, że to drugie.

\- Czyżbyś spodziewała się kogoś innego? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów jedwabistym głosem. - Myślałaś, że twój cenny Potter postanowił wrócić wcześniej do ciebie? Cóż za rozczarowanie. - zaszydził bezlitośnie czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytała, starając się nie okazywać zdenerwowania.

\- Doskonale wiesz, Crowbary. - wysyczał Snape, a jego lodowaty ton był w stanie w kilka sekund zamrozić wodę w szklance.

\- Ja nie wiem...

\- Nędzna próba kłamstwa. - zadrwił. - Tylko na tyle cię stać?

\- Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać ze Śmierciożercą! - warknęła Felicity, nagle odzyskując odwagę i krzywiąc się przy tym straszliwie. Chciała zamknąć drzwi, ale Severus odepchnął je z powrotem.

\- Nie tak szybko. Najpierw posłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia. - jego ton nie znosił sprzeciwu.

\- A co jeśli nie? - jak widać Felicity nie bała się groźby śmierci albo miała myśli samobójcze, spierając się z tym konkretnym czarodziejem.

\- Znam wystarczającą liczbę zaklęć, by cię do tego zmusić. - Felicity milczała. Zagrożenie było bardzo realne.

\- Po co tu jesteś? - ostatecznie się poddała.

\- Myślałaś, że się nie dowiem, co ostatnio zrobiłaś Lily?

\- Co? Poskarżyła się? - drwina miała być oczywista.

\- O nie! - zaprzeczył Mistrz Eliksirów. - Nie musiała. - wzrok, jakim spojrzał na kochankę Pottera, sprawił, że tamta przełknęła ślinę. - Słuchaj uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz. - podszyta groźba była jasna. - Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz cokolwiek, by ją skrzywdzić, możesz być pewna, że ja tego tak nie zostawię. Będziesz bardzo głęboko żałować, że nie trafiłaś w gościnę do Czarnego Pana, zanim z tobą skończę.

\- Mówisz jak prawdziwy Śmierciożerca. - Felicity starała się brzmieć pewnie, ale udało się jej to tylko z połowicznym skutkiem.

\- Nie zapominaj o czasie, który spędziłem w służbie Czarnego Pana, Crowbary. - odparł jedwabistym głosem. - Chętnie podzielę się z tobą tym, czego nauczył mnie Riddle.

\- C-czy to groźna? - jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej niepewny, a ona sama bledsza niż jeszcze przed minutą. Ten człowiek jak chce, to potrafi być bardzo przerażający. I wiedziała, do czego jest zdolny.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył niebezpiecznie miękkim głosem. - To ostrzeżenie, które stanie się groźbą, jeśli się do niego nie zastosujesz. - wyjaśnił, rzucając jej swoje najlepsze spojrzenie Śmierciożercy. Felicity cofnęła się o krok.

\- Gdy powiem o tym Jamesowi...

\- Proszę bardzo! Idź się poskarżyć swojemu cennemu Potterowi. Jemu chętnie powiem to samo. - zadrwił Snape lodowato. - Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem. Jeśli tkniecie Lily, źle się to skończy i to bynajmniej nie dla mnie. - Severus odsunął się od drzwi. - Miłego wieczoru! - Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i dumnym krokiem zszedł po schodach, a potem do bramy. Jego szaty falowały za nim majestatyczne, dodając jego odejściu dramatyzmu.

Felicity zamknęła z rozmachem drzwi i drżącymi rękami, blokując zamki. Brunetka oparła się o ścianę obok, drgającą z nerwów dłonią przeczesując włosy. Czuła zdenerwowanie i jednocześnie ulgę.

Snape nie poznał jej sekretu. Całe szczęście. Tak bardzo się bała, że odkrył jej tajemnicę. Gdyby tak się stało, to byłby koniec. Koniec wszystkiego. Znów straciłaby Jamesa i swoje życie, a Snape z radością wręczyłby jej jednostronny bilet do Azkabanu.

Przede wszystkim martwiła się utratą tego mężczyzny. Bez niego nie była w stanie żyć. Już wystarczająco napatrzyła się, gdy chodził z tą rudą idiotką, Evans.

Czuła też ulgę z innego powodu. Gdyby Snape przybył tu z w innej sprawie, jej życie stałoby się bardzo krótkie.

Jednego Felicity była pewna. Na usta kobiety wpłyną paskudny uśmiech, a w jej oczach szalała obsesja.

Jej zemsta się dokona.

Kiedy Severus wrócił do Prince Manor, zielonookiej kobiety nadal nie było. Nie był tym zdziwiony ani też nie rozliczał jej z czasu. On sam mógł nie przepadać za Lupinem, ale nie bronił Lily spędzania z nim czasu. Zresztą wilkołak był dla niego najbardziej akceptowalny z całej czwórki Huncwotów.

Mistrz Eliksirów na czas nieobecności Lily zaszył się w laboratorium. Ponieważ do końca wakacji zostało zaledwie pięć dni, a Severus miał już zrobione wszystkie eliksiry dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego, postanowił uwarzyć antidotum dla Pottera, żeby w końcu Huncwot przejrzał na oczy i dał wszystkim żyć w spokoju, bez potrzeby ciągłego nadzoru. Taka była prawda. Od czasu wykrycia nałożonego na niego przekleństwa, wszyscy wtajemniczeni go obserwowali. Sam Severus miał na niego oko. Nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, by znów skrzywdził Lily. Już wystarczająco przez niego cierpiała. Z czasem inni w Zakonie, na przykład Szalonooki, zaczęli obserwować Pottera.

Po przejrzeniu przepisu, Severus obliczył, że proces czynnego warzenia, mianowicie z jego udziałem poprzez dodawanie składników, zajmie około godziny. Potem należy rzucić zaklęcie i zostawić eliksir na wolnym ogniu na dokładnie cztery godziny. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że wygląda to bardzo łatwo, ale Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział jak błędna to opinia. Zarówno eliksir jak i składniki są wysoce niestabilne. Jedne błąd może sporo kosztować.

Ale przecież tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów nie rozdają za darmo!

Godzinę późnej Severus wykonał ostatni etap jego pracy, czyli rzucenie zaklęcia. Na koniec, zgodnie z przepisem, zamieszał eliksir siedem razy w prawo i pięć w lewo, zanim nałożył zaklęcia czasowe i pozostawił eliksir nad delikatnie tlącym się płomieniem. Takim sposobem jego część pracy dobiegła końca. Całe szczęście obyło się bez żadnych utrudnień czy eksplozji. Ten eliksir nawet Mistrzów Eliksirów rozkładał na łopatki, więc Severus mógł być z siebie dumny, że udało mu się uwarzyć go bez problemów i to za pierwszym razem.

Severus upewnił się, że wszystko zabezpieczył i nie wyleci w powietrze razem z połową dworu, zanim wyszedł z pracowni. Lily nadal nie było, ale nie był tym zmartwiony, bo wiedział, że poza pełnią Lupin nie jest zagrożeniem.

Oczywiście był ciekawy, co wykazało małe śledztwo wilkołaka. Postanowił zapytać o to Lily, jak wróci.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie był specjalnie mocno zmartwiony zniknięciem MacDonald, chociaż rzeczywiście było ona samo w sobie intrygujące. Nigdy nie lubił Mary. Już w Hogwarcie. Zawsze była trochę zbyt napuszona niż to normalne. Patrzyła na innych z wyższością i ze szczególną niechęcią na niego i Lily, gdy spędzali razem czas. Czasem dogryzała jej z tego powodu. Przyjaźń Gryfonki ze Ślizgonem nie była częstym zjawiskiem i raczej nie spotykała się ona z poparciem. Severus nie raz zastanawiał się jakim cudem skończyły jako przyjaciółki. Ale nie jemu to oceniać.

Severus wszedł do salonu, niosąc książkę z recepturą. Co prawda Lupin ją znalazł, ale o ile było mu wiadomo, należała ona do biblioteki Blacka. Ponieważ sam nie miał zamiaru się tam pojawiać bez specjalnego powodu, stwierdził, że odda ją na następnym spotkaniu Zakonu.

Za ten czas postanowił ją przejrzeć. Może znajdzie tam jakieś inne godne uwagi mikstury?

Severus usiadł w fotelu i zaczął przewracać kartki. Znaczną część stanowiły eliksiry z kategorii tak zwanych szarych, bo nie należały ani do jasnych, ani ciemnych. Zdarzyło się kilka z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, ale Severus minął je, zdecydowany, by nie wchodzić głębiej na tę drogę. Teraz gdy już nie szpiegował, nie musiał być zmuszany do ich warzenia.

Nagle kominek zapłonął na zielono. Severus uniósł głowę znad książki, patrząc na kominek. Spodziewał się, że to Lily, więc był nieco rozczarowany, gdy zobaczył Remusa Lupina.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie! Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. - wilkołak był jak zwykle uprzejmy.

\- Dobry wieczór, Lupin! Oczywiście, że przeszkadzasz. Nie widzisz, że mam randkę z książką? - za to Mistrz Eliksirów był jaK zawsze sarkastyczny w każdy calu i guziku.

\- A ja myślałem, że z Lily. - stwierdził bezczelnie Remus, chichocząc cicho. - Jak jej powiem, będzie zazdrosna. - Severus prychnął, ale mimowolnie lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie wątpię. - mruknął bardziej do siebie. - Czego chcesz, Lupin? - zapytał głośniej, odkładając książkę na stół. Remus usiadł w drugim fotelu.

\- Jak wiesz, Severusie, postanowiłem przeprowadzić małe śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia Mary. Nie udało mi się do końca rozgryźć, co się z nią stało, ale odkryłem pewne powiązanie z kochanką Jamesa. Otóż...

\- Chwila! Po co mi to mówisz, Lupin? Lily zrobiłaby to, jak wróci. - Remus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Teraz to Severus nabrał podejrzliwości.

\- Jak to nie rozumiesz? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież po to Lily poszła na Grimmauld Place.

\- Po co? - Remus wyglądał bardzo sceptycznie.

\- Spotkać się z tobą. Napisałeś do niej list, że masz informacje na temat zniknięcia MacDonald. - Teraz twarz likantropa wygląda na zaskoczoną.

\- Jaki list? O czym ty mówisz, Severusie? Nie pisałem żadnego listu.

\- Nie rób ze mnie wariata, Lupin! - zdenerwował się Severus. - Sam ten list widziałem. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął szaty pergamin i podał go Lunatykowi, który przeczytał go dwa razy, zanim się odezwał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest, Severusie. Ja nie pisałem żadnego listu do nikogo, a tym bardziej do Lily. - w głowie Severusa zaświeciła się czerwona lampka, a jego szpiegowskie instynkty dały o sobie znać. Coś tu ewidentnie jest nie tak.

\- Jeżeli nie ty, to kto jest autorem?

\- Powinniśmy udać się na Grimmauld Place. - zaproponował Remus. Severus od razu wstał z miejsca.

\- Natychmiast! - w kilku krokach znalazł się przy kominku. Remus deptał mu po piętach.

W kilka sekund znaleźli się na Grimmauld Place. Kuchnia zionęła kompletną pustką, poza Syriuszem, który akurat jadł kolację. Spojrzał zaskoczony na swoich dwóch gości. Nie spodziewał się odwiedzin.

\- Lunatyk? Snape? Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał, odkładając sztućce.

\- Łapa, jest tutaj Lily? - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Ktoś napisał do niej list, podszywając się pod Lupina. Miała przyjść tutaj. - wyjaśnił Severus, odkładając swoją niechęć do Blacka na bok.

\- Lily tutaj nie było. Jak przyszedłem, dom był pusty. - odpowiedział Syriusz, który nie przejmował się, że rozmawia ze swoim szkolnym Nemezis. - A nie wróciła?

\- Nie. I nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie jest.

\- Myślicie, że ktoś ją porwał?

\- Niestety wszystko na to wygląda. - Severus przeczesał ręką włosy. Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Martwił się o Lily. A co jeśli coś jej się stanie?

\- Może przyszła tu przed tobą? - podczas gdy Severus w myślach wertował listę osób podejrzanych i wydeptywał ścieżkę w podłodze, Remus i Syriusz próbowali, ustalić co się stało.

\- Możliwe. - Syriusz wstał. - Stworek! - z trzaskiem pojawił się pomarszczony skrzat.

\- Mistrz Black, wzywał Stworka? - skrzat brzmiał na bardzo niechętnego. Jego niechęć do obecnego pana była oczywista.

\- Czy ktoś był dzisiaj w domu, przede mną? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Pani Evans przyszła nie długo przed panem. - odpowiedział skrzat. Każdy wyczuł, że coś ukrywał.

\- Kto jeszcze był? - zapytał Remus. Skrzat otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, krzywiąc się przy tym straszliwie. Gdy zrobił to ponownie, wszyscy trzej mężczyźni podzielili się identycznym spojrzeniem. Ktoś wyraźnie nie chciał, by Stworek mógł powiedzieć, że tam był. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Finite Incantatem! - jasny blask, jak cyknięcie flasza aparatu otoczyło skrzata i zniknęło.

\- Kto tu był? - Severus ponowił pytanie, tonem żądającym odpowiedzi.

\- Pan Potter i Pani Crowbary. - odpowiedział skrzat.

\- Mów co widziałeś! - zażądał Mistrz Eliksirów. Żaden z pozostałych nie skrytykował go za ton.

\- Mów, Stworku! - Syriusz ponaglił skrzata.

\- Pan Potter i Pani Crowbary przyszli tutaj i natychmiast usiedli w salonie. Mówili coś o jakimś planie i zemście. Stworek nie słyszał dokładnie. Pół godziny późnej przyszła Pani Evans. Zawołała Pana Lupina, a gdy nikt nie odpowiedzi wyszła z kuchni. Gdy Pani Evans weszła do salonu, Pani Crowbary rzuciła zaklęcie, a Pani Evans upadła na ziemię. Pan Potter powiedział, że "powinni się stąd zabierać". Wtedy zauważyli Stworka, Pan Potter rzucił zaklęcie tajemnicy. Stworek nie mógł nic powiedzieć, co widział i słyszał. Potem zabrali Panią Evans do Potter Manor. - Syriusz zawsze przeklinał szpiegowskie umiejętności Stworka, ale tym jednym razem za nie dziękował.

\- Czy to wszystko, Stworku? - skrzat pstryknął palcami, a w jego małych pomarszczonych jak papryczki rękach pojawiła się różdżka. I to nie byle jaka.

\- Wyleciała z rąk Pani Evans. - Skrzat oddał różdżkę, którą natychmiast zabrał Severus.

\- To różdżka Lily. - mruknął, nawet nie musząc dokładnie jej oglądać. Nawet jego szept był niebezpieczny. Nie trzeba było mieć wielkich zdolności, by wyczuć, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest wściekły.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. Możesz odejść. - Skrzat pokłonił się i znikał z trzaskiem.

\- Jak słowo daję... - reszta sensu zdania uciekała Syriuszowi, ale Remus najwyraźniej zrozumiał.

\- Uspokój się, Severusie...

\- Sam się uspokój, Lupin! - odskoczył Mistrz Eliksirów. - Wasz drogi przyjaciel i jego wywłoka porwali Lily, a ty karzesz mi się uspokoić?! - próby uspokojenia wściekłego Mistrza Eliksirów przez Remusa miały zupełnie odwrotny skutek.

\- Trzeba zawiadomić Dumbledore'a. - podpowiedział Syriusz, wtrącając się w dyskusję. Severus bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę. Syriusz położył dłoń na swojej różdżce, ale nie musiał jej używać.

\- _Expecto Patronum!_ \- srebrna łania wyskoczyła z drewnianego końca i mgielnym krokiem pogalopowała po pokoju, znikając w ścianie.

\- Potrafisz wyczarować patronusa? - Syriusz wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Jak widać. - warknął Snape. - Myślałeś, że to zbyt zaawansowana magia dla mnie? - zaszydził Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Nie! Nikt skalany Czarną Magią tego nie potrafi, ale widocznie jesteś jedynym Śmierciożercą z tą umiejętnością. - wyjaśnił Syriusz, niechętnie to przyznając. Severus nie odezwał się słowem. Zamiast tego piorunował wzrokiem ścianę.

Widocznie odebranie wiadomości od Severusa zajęło Dumbledore'owi mniej niż kilka minut, bo kominek nagle zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią i dyrektor pojawił się w kuchni.

\- To prawda? - zapytał natychmiast dyrektor, już znając swoją odpowiedź. Wystarczyło mu spojrzeć na Severusa.

\- Nie, Albusie. Chciałem cię tu ściągnąć na herbatę, ale nie mogłem wymyślić innego ciekawego powodu. - sarkazm nie ginął nawet w takiej sytuacji.

\- Severusie. - dyrektor delikatnie go upomniał, ale nie mógł winić Severusa, bo widział, że młodszy mężczyzna jest kłębkiem nerwów, nawet jeśli dobrze to ukrywał. - Kto mógł to zrobić?

\- Potter i jego panna. - wypluł Snape jadowicie, zanim inni zdążyli to zrobić. Dumbledore spojrzał pytająco na pozostałych.

\- Stworek wszystko widział, profesorze. - Remus przystąpił do wyjaśnienia. - Napisali list, podszywając się pode mnie. Podstępem ściągnęli tutaj Lily, a potem porwali. Stworek słyszał, jak wracali do Potter Manor.

\- Rozumiem. - Dumbledore wyciągnął własną różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie patronusa. Srebrny feniks wyleciał przez okno, znikając gdzieś w mroku. - Wzywam Zakon. Syriusz, chodź ze mną. - Dumbledore spojrzał na Remus i Severusa, którzy również mieli zamiar iść z nimi. - Wy dwaj zostańcie tutaj.

\- Co? Albusie, raczysz żartować! - Severus był oburzony tym pomysłem.

\- Nie żartuję, Severusie. - odpowiedział dyrektor. - Nie chcę widzieć jednego z moich najlepszych nauczycieli w Azkabanie. - Albus zwrócił się do Remusa. - Przypilnuj go, proszę, Remusie.

\- Nie potrzebuję, opiekuna! - zdenerwował się Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- I Remus nie robi za takiego. - odparł Dumbledore, zanim zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, a za nim Syriusz. Severus przewrócił oczami. Zrobił krok w stronę kominka, zanim Remus położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Zostaw mnie, Lupin!

\- Dumbledore kazał nam tutaj zostać.

\- Nie mam zamiaru tutaj tkwić, podczas gdy Lily... - sprzeciwił się Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Wiem, że się o nią martwisz, Severusie, ale pakując się w kłopoty nie pomożesz jej. - powiedział Remus.

\- Umiem się kontrolować. - mruknął Severus, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co by zrobił Potterowi, gdyby teraz go spotkał.

\- Nie wątpię w to. - zgodził się Lunatyk. - Jednak Lily będzie cię potrzebować tutaj, a nie na morzu Północnym. - Severus z westchnieniem schował różdżkę i usiadł na krześle.

\- Od kiedy zacząłem cię słuchać? - zapytał o to, co w tej chwili było największą ironią świata. Remus zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jedyną osobą, której zawsze słuchasz, jest Lily.

Lily ostrożnie zamrugała powiekami, zanim całkowicie je otworzyła. Czuła ból w prawie całym ciele, Szczególnie z prawej strony tali i tyle głowy. Była zdezorientowana. Co się stało?

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund miała w umyśle pustkę. Dopiero po chwili wspomnienia spadły na nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dostała list od Remusa, z którym miała się spotkać na Grimmauld Place. Jednak, gdy tam dotarła, nie zastała go. Zamiast Lunatyka zobaczyła Felicity, a potem przeszły ją ból i wszystko stało się czarne.

Rudowłosa kobieta ostrożnie, trochę się krzywiąc, usiadła w pozycji pionowej. Oparł się o chłodną ścianę, pod którą leżała. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Szare, kamienne ściany, ciężkie drewniane drzwi i maleńkie, zakratowane okno. Co to za miejsce?

Lily sięgnęła do rękawa, gdzie powinna być jej różdżka, ale jej tam nie znalazła. Felicity musiał jej ją zabrać. Zielonooka kobieta oparła głowę o kamienną ścianę. Łomotanie w czaszce jakby delikatnie ustępowało w kontakcie z chłodną elewacją.

Co ma teraz zrobić?

Cokolwiek rzuciła Felicity, by ją ogłuszyć, nie było zwykłą Drętwotą. Nie dość, że sprawiło jej wiele bólu, to wyczerpało ją kompletnie. Lily nie zdziwiłby się, gdy było to coś z dziedziny Czarnej Magii.

Wiedziała, że musi się jakoś stąd wydostać, ale nie miała pomysłu. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Była bezsilna.

Co się z nią stanie?

Strach szeptał najróżniejsze scenariusze. Każdy był gorszy od poprzedniego.

Nagle usłyszała echo kroków w oddali korytarza.

Lily zmusiła ciało, by wstać. Ktokolwiek tutaj szedł, nie chciała, by widział ją słabą. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji.

Drzwi jej celi się otworzyły, a do środka weszła Felicity. Lily niezauważalnie zadrżała, widząc jej zimny wyraz twarzy i błysk szaleństwa w oczach.

\- Patrzcie, kto postanowił do nas dołączyć. - odezwała się brunetka. - Wygodnie się spało?

\- Nie zbyt. - odezwała się lodowato Lily. - Co to za miejsce? - zapytała, nie mając ochoty na uprzejmości.

\- Twoje lokum na najbliższą przyszłość.

\- Nie zabawię tu długo, zapewniam. - Felicity uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Zobaczysz wolność, gdy przekopiesz się przez metrowy mur. Radzę już zacząć kopać. - Drwina była oczywista.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Felicity wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Od ciebie niczego. - Lily zmarszczyła brwi, jednocześnie starając się dzielnie ustać w pionie. - Dla siebie gwarancji. - rudowłosa czarownica zrozumiała, co tamta ma na myśli.

\- Gwarancji czego? Że nie odbiorę ci Pottera?

\- Widzę, że uderzenie o podłogę nie pozbawiło cię zdolności logicznego myślenia, Evans. - Felicity bawiła się różdżką.

\- Już ostatnio powiedziałam ci, że nie wrócę do niego! - Krzyknęła Lily zdenerwowana. - Nie kocham go i nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym draniem ani tobą!

\- NIE OBRAŻAJ JAMESA! - wrzasnęła brunetka. Lily cofnęła się o krok, widząc błysk szaleństwa w jej oczach, który powiększał się z każdą sekundą. - Już raz mi go odebrałaś! W Hogwarcie też go nienawidziłaś, ale potem nagle zmieniłaś zdanie! Tym razem upewnię się, że tak się nie stanie! Nie odbierzesz mi go, rozumiesz?! NIGDY! - Lily słyszała swoje szalejące serce. Strach zaczął ściskać jej duszę.

\- Masz na jego punkcie obsesję... J-jesteś szalona! - wyszeptała Lily, obserwując ją szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na twarz kochanki Pottera wpłynął obsesyjny uśmiech.

\- Dopiero do wiesz się, co oznacza być szalonym, Evans. - skierowała swoją różdżkę na Lily. - _Crucio_!

_Następny rozdział: "49. Nić życia"__Do następnego!_


	49. 49 Nić życia

James wrócił z pracy do domu w całkiem dobrym nastroju. Miał dzisiaj tylko kilka interwencji, żadna niezwiązana ze Śmierciożercami. Taki spokój w Biurze Aurorów to coś niezwykłego. Z reguły mają taki nawał pracy, że czasami muszą zostawać po godzinach. Mało było takich dni jak ten.

Ale nie tylko to poprawiło nastrój Jamesa. Dziś zakończą swoje kłopoty związane z Evans. Razem zakończą ich zemstę. Plan, który wymyśliła, był genialny. James uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Snape jej nie dostanie. Nigdy!

Potter przebrał się w czyste szaty i wyszedł z sypialni. Był na schodach, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. James zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodziewał się żadnych wizyt. Miał po pracy dołączyć do Felicity i ich gościa.

Pan domu zszedł po schodach i poszedł otworzyć drzwi, słysząc natarczywe pukanie. Po drugiej stronie stał Syriusz. Ale nie sam. Za nim stał Dumbledore, Szalonooki i Kingsley.

\- Dobry wieczór! - przywitał się ostrożnie, obserwując wszystkich uważnie. - Coś się stało?

\- Czy możemy wejść, Panie Potter? - oficjalność tonu głosu jego przyjaciela wcale mu się nie podobała.

\- O co chodzi, Syriusz? - James był zdezorientowany.

\- Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, będziemy musieli użyć siły, Panie Potter. - odezwał się Moody. Potter cofnął się, wpuszczając przybyszów do środka.

\- Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co to znaczy?

\- _Homenum Revelio! -_ Kingsley odwrócił się do pozostałych. - W domu nie ma nikogo innego oprócz nas.

\- Ale co się dzieje? Przychodzicie do mojego domu bez wyjaśnienia. Jestem o coś oskarżony? - James był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, panie Potter. - Moody był łaskawy oświecić młodszego aurora. Black i Kingsley stanęli po obu stronach Jamesa. I chociaż Syriuszowi wcale się to nie podobało i na pewien sposób było bolesne, ale w tej chwili James nie był jego przyjacielem. Musiał traktować go jak zupełnie obcego. - Jesteś oskarżony o napaść i porwanie Liliany Evans. - James otworzył szeroko oczy, udając zdziwienie.

\- Że co? Evans została porwana?

\- Nie udawaj zdziwionego, panie Potter. - odezwał się Dumbledore. - Mamy świadka, który was widział.

\- Nas? - James dobrze grał, ale nikt nie nabrał się na jego niewinną maskę.

\- Ciebie i Felicity Crowbary, na której ciąży to samo oskarżenie.

\- Jestem aresztowany? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, powoli sięgając po różdżkę.

\- _Experiallmus! -_ Syriusz rozbroił przyjaciela.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, Łapa?! - krzyknął, a przez twarz Jamesa przeszedł cień zranienia. Dumbledore kiwnął głową do Syriusza.

\- Przykro mi, James. _Petrificus Totalus! - _ciało Jamesa zesztywniało i udał na ziemię.

Severus siedział na krześle w kuchni Grimmauld Place 12, nerwowo stukając palcami w stół. Był bardzo zdenerwowany, a zwiększało się to, im dłużej czekał na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od Lily. Każda minuta oczekiwania stawała się godziną, a z każdą coraz bardziej się martwił. Martwił się, co mogą jej zrobić. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo się bała. A on nie mógł z nią być. Nie mógł jej pomóc. Nie mógł jej przytulić, pocałować, uspokoić. Powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nienawidził bezczynności. Nie robiąc nic, czuł się taki bezsilny.

Remus siedział krzesło dalej i obserwował zwykle opanowanego Mistrza Eliksirów, który teraz nie potrafił ukryć zdenerwowania. Lunatyk nie był zdziwiony. On sam martwił się o Lily. Przecież była jego przyjaciółką. Martwił się także o Jamesa. Rogacz nadal był pod wpływem klątwy. Nie wiadomo było, jak zareaguje na wizytę Dumbledore'a i innych. Remus modlił się, tylko by nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

Remus podskoczył na krześle, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów nagle uderzył dłonią w stół, wstając.

\- To za długo trwa! - Severus zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

\- Dajmy im czas, Severusie. - poradził likantrop, starając się go uspokoić.

\- Minęły już cztery godziny! Ile jeszcze trzeba czekać?

\- Porwanie do bardzo delikatna sprawa. Muszą działać ostrożnie, by nic się nikomu nie stało. Przede wszystkim Lily.

\- Masz rację. - mruknął Snape pod nosem. Nagle zwrócił się w stronę kominka.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Sprawdzić eliksir dla Pottera. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Idę z tobą. - Remus wstał.

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować, Lupin. - warknął Severus. - Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- A ja nie zamierzam tracić głowy, gdy wróci dyrektor. - oczywiście to była metafora, bo Dumbledore nie zamordowałby Remusa za nie przypilnowanie Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak zadziałała, bo Severus nie odezwał się słowem, tylko wywołał lokalizację Prince Manor.

Gdy wyszedł z kominka po drugiej stronie, nie czekał na swojego towarzysza, tylko od razu poszedł do laboratorium. Zresztą nie musiał, bo Remus już deptał mu po piętach.

W laboratorium Remus zatrzymał się w drzwiach, nie chcąc przeszkadzać i tak zdenerwowanemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Severus zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem. Następnie przelał gorącą miksturę do ciepłoodpornej na temperaturę i nietłukącej się fiolki. W fiolce eliksir zmienił kolor z niebieskiego na pół przezroczystą szarość. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna schował szklaną buteleczkę do szaty. Potem bez słowa minął, stojącego w wejściu Remusa, który późnej za nim podążył.

Gdy wrócili na Grimmauld Place, nic się nie zmieniło. Dom dalej zionął totalną pustką.

Severus znów usiadł na krześle i wznowił nerwowe stukanie palcami w blat stołu.

Kolejną godzinę późnej drzwi nareszcie się otworzyły. Zarówno Severus, jak i Remus natychmiast powstali na równe nogi i wyszli na korytarz, gdzie był Dumbledore, a za nim Syriusz i Kingsley, którzy ciągnęli nieprzytomnego Jamesa Pottera. Jednak nigdzie nie było widać Lily.

Dumbledore pokręcił przecząco głową w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie Severusa.

\- Połóżmy go w pokoju na górze, Shackbolt. - powiedział Syriusz. Remus poszedł przed nimi otworzyć drzwi. Gdy dwaj mężczyźni weszli na schody, Severus natychmiast podszedł na dyrektora.

\- I co, Albusie? Dowiedzieliście się czegoś? - Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

\- Niestety nie. Ani Lily, ani Felicity nie było w Potter Manor. James także nie zdradził, gdzie mogą być. - Severus zaklął pod nosem, ale Albus nie zbeształ młodszego czarodzieja. - Ale zostawiliśmy człowieka pod dworem, gdyby ktoś się pojawił.

\- Jest tak jak z MacDonald. Zero śladów. Jestem prawie pewny, że ta wywłoka Pottera maczała w tym palce. - Severus przeczesał drżącą z nerwów ręką włosy. Dyrektor nie skomentował jego słownictwa.

\- Niewykluczone. - potwierdził dyrektor. Starszy mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął lekko. - Nie martw się, Severusie. Znajdziemy Lily. Wróci cała i zdrowa. - Severus westchnął.

\- Możesz mi to obiecać? Możesz zagwarantować, że ta wariatka nic jej nie zrobi?

\- Musimy mieć nadzieję, Severusie.

\- Profesorze! James się obudził. - zawołał Syriusz, wychylając się przez balustradę.

\- Chodźmy. - Severus podążył za dyrektorem. Zaraz obaj spojrzeli w górę.

\- PUŚĆCIE MNIE! NIE MACIE PRAWA MNIE TUTAJ WIĘZIĆ! - Severus i dyrektorem podzieli się identycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Zdecydowanie się obudził. - mruknął Severus pod nosem. - Chodźmy, zanim wytłucze wszystkie szyby swoim wrzaskiem. - dwaj czarodzieje szybkim krokiem wspięli się po schodach na piętro.

\- MACIE MNIE NATYCHMIAST ROZWIĄZAĆ, DO CHOLERY! - gdy tylko stanęli przed drzwiami, zostali ogłuszeni wrzaskiem Pottera. Związany zaklęciem mężczyzna miotał się na łóżku jak dzikie zwierze. Jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż kiedykolwiek. Piwne oczy Huncwota błyszczały szaleństwem, a z kącika ust spływała ślina. Wyglądał jak jeden z pacjentów psychiatrycznego oddziału Św. Mungo.

\- Uspokój się, Rogacz! - Remus i Syriusz bezskutecznie próbowali uspokoić przyjaciela i powstrzymać od szarpania.

\- ŁAPY PRZY SOBIE ZDRAJCY! ZDRADZILIŚCIE MNIE! OBAJ!

\- James, przyjacielu usp...

\- JA NIE MAM PRZYJACIÓŁ!

\- Severusie, masz eliksir? - zapytał Albus głośniej, by przekrzyczeć wrzeszczącego Pottera. Severus postanowił nie zdzierać sobie z tego powodu gardła, więc tylko sięgnął ręką do swoich szat i wyciągnął szklaną fiolkę z pół przeźroczystą, szarą zawartością. Dumbledore pokiwał z aprobatą głową i wskazał na szalejącego Jamesa.

Mistrz Eliksirów minął dyrektora i podszedł do łóżka. Gdy tylko James go zobaczył, coś nieokreślonego w niego wstąpiło. Zaczął coraz mocniej się szarpać, a jego przypadkowa magia odrzuciła Lunatyka i Łapę, którzy go trzymali pod ścianę. Syriusz porządnie huknął w komodę, rozbijając głowę. Kingsley podbiegł do kolegi pomóc mu. Tymczasem Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i unieruchomił Pottera, nie mając zamiaru się z nim szarpać. Krzyk także ucichł jak cięty nożem. Czarnowłosy czarodziej wlał zawartość fiolki w usta drugiego mężczyzny. Gdy tamten połknął miksturę, a raczej został do tego zmuszony zaklęciem, zesztywniał na nowo. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a ciało zaczęło drżeć mocniej niż przy zaklęciu Cruciatus.

\- Na co tak patrzycie?! - warknął Snape, przytrzymując Pottera na łóżku, gdy drgawki się zwiększały. Remus i Kingsley rzucili się do łóżka, by pomóc mu go przytrzymać. Syriusz zdążył już się pozbierać, ale Dumbledore zatrzymał go w miejscu i podał wyczarowaną chusteczkę, którą Huncwot przyłożył to rany.

Kilka sekund później drgawki ustąpiły, a James opadł bezwładnie na posłanie. Severus pomachał nad nim różdżką.

\- Co się dzieje? Czemu się nie rusza? - zapytał Remus zmartwiony stanem przyjaciela.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś, Snape?! Otrułeś go?! - Temperament Syriusza dawał znać mimo oszołomienia. Severus prychnął.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Black. - zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym odwrócił się od łóżka do obecnych. - Będzie nieprzytomny przez kilka godzin. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć precyzyjnie ile, bo nie wiem dokładnie, jak długo był pod wpływem klątwy, ale nie liczyłbym, że obudzi się dziś wieczorem. - odpowiedział, będąc w trybie Mistrza Eliksirów. - Po przebudzeniu może cierpieć na skutki uboczne. W takim wypadku należy podać mu odpowiednie eliksiry.

\- Jakie skutki uboczne? - zapytał podejrzliwie Syriusz, krzywiąc się z powodu własnego bólu głowy.

\- Sądzę, że ból głowy czy częste wycieczki do łazienki będą błogosławieństwiem, w porównaniu do innych rewelacji. - złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów mówił, że wcale go nie żałuje. Zaraz jednak ten uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony obojętnością. - Nie chcę go dłużej oglądać. - mruknął i wyszedł. Remus podszedł do Syriusza.

\- Pokaż mi swoją głowę... - to było ostatnie, co usłyszał Severus, zanim zszedł po schodach. Mężczyzna słyszał kroki za sobą. Kątem oka zarejestrował, idącego za nim Dumbledore i Kingsley'a. Cała trójka zatrzymała się u dołu schodów.

\- Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem, profesorze. - zaczął Shackbolt. Severus czekał tylko, aż młody auror zacznie zadawać pytania. - O jakiej klątwie mówił Snape?

\- To jest długa historia, ale w wielkim skrócie to w ciągu prawdopodobnie ostatnich dwóch, może trzech miesięcy James był pod działaniem. Na szczęście udało się nam znaleźć antidotum, które uwarzył Severus. - Kingsley wyglądał za zaskoczonego takimi rewelacjami.

\- Ostatnio zauważyłem, że zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie, ale nie sądziłem, że może być to skutkiem przekleństwa... - Kingsley wypuścił głośno powietrze. - To ta cała Felicity rzuciła na niego klątwę?

\- Prawdopodobnie. I jest odpowiedzialna za porwanie Lily.

\- Trzeba ją znaleźć.

\- Świetna myśl, Kingsley. Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie zacząć? - zapytał sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów. - Nie wiemy więcej niż na samym początku.

\- Skoro w Potter Manor ich nie było, może ukryła się w jednym z domków letniskowych Jamesa? - zaproponował uprzejmie Shackbolt, ignorując cynizm byłego szpiega.

\- Alastor już je sprawdza. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Pozostaje nam tylko czekać na jakieś informacje.

\- Jak długo mamy czekać? Aż znajdziemy jej zwłoki? - warknął wściekle Severus.

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że jest zdolna do zabójstwa? - czarnoskóry czarodziej wyglądał na zdziwionego tym pomysłem. Severus prychnął.

\- Po tym, jak ostatnim razem zaatakowała Lily bez powodu, uważam, że jest. - Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział o tym.

\- Dlaczego nikt z was o tym nie powiedział?

\- Lily nie chciała. - odpowiedział Severus, jakby to było oczywiste. - A wiesz, Albusie, jaka jest uparta. Czasem nawet ja nie mogę jej przekonać.

\- A ona ciebie jak najbardziej, Severusie. - nawet w takiej sytuacji Albus nie umiał się powstrzymać. Kingsley uśmiechnął się, niemo zgadzając się z dyrektorem.

\- Za to ciebie, Albusie nikt nieprzekona, jak już sobie coś ubzdurasz w tym swoim zasłodzonym cytrynowymi dropsami umyśle. Jesteś gorszy od pięciolatka. - odgryzł się Mistrz Eliksirów kwaśno. Jednak wiedział, że dyrektor ma prawdopodobnie rację. Nigdy nie umiał odmówić Lily. Szczególnie gdy spojrzała na niego tymi cudownymi zielonymi oczami. - A teraz, zamiast debatować o mnie i Lily, powinniśmy zająć się jej poszukiwaniem.

\- Masz rację, Severusie.

Lily otworzyła oczy, wracając do świadomości. Leżała na zimnej podłodze, a białe światło tarczy księżyca wpadało do środka przez zakratowane okno. Rudowłosa kobieta podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, podpierając się rękami. Uderzyła ją fala zawrotów głowy, tak iż przyłożyła dłoń do skroni.

Ostatnie co pamiętała to rozmowa z Felicity, a potem zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Lily zadrżała, przypominając się sobie ból, jaki czuła, gdy klątwa ją uderzyła. To było straszne. O wiele bardziej bolesne niż poprzednie zaklęcie, którym ją potraktowała Felicity.

Kobieta delikatnie przejechała palcem po przegryzionej wardze, z której wcześniej sączyła się krew. Zrobiła to, by nie krzyczeć, chociaż ból chciał ją do tego zmusić. Ale Lily nie chciała dać kochance jej byłego męża satysfakcji.

Lily zadrżała, gdy przez zakratowane okno wleciał chłodny, nocny wiatr. Sierpniowe wieczory stawały się coraz zimniejsze im bliżej jesieni, a ona miała na sobie tylko cienką sukienkę. Kobieta podkuliła nogi i potarła dłońmi ramiona. Przytuliła się do rogu swojej celi, szukając najmniejszej iskry ciepła.

Tak bardzo chciała, by Severus był z nią. Brakowało jej jego osoby i ciepłych ramion. Tęskniła za uspakajającą melodią bicia jego serca, gdy przytulała się do niego z głową opartą o klatkę piersiową.

Nie była kobietą jak niektóre, co potrzebowały masy prezentów, by czuć się kochane. Oczywiście nie zaprzeczała, że cieszyła się, gdy mężczyzna podarował jej jakiś drobiazg. Jednak największym prezentem była dla niej sama jego obecność. Wystarczała jej bliskość, dająca poczucie bezpieczeństwa, dzięki której samotność i strach odchodziły w zapomnienie.

Teraz tego nie było. Lily była sama w zimnej i ciemnej celi, za wsparcie mając lodowatą ścianę, a mrok za stróża. Jej ciało było napięte jak struna, w strachu oczekując swojego oprawcy.

Lily była na siebie zła, że dała się tak łatwo podejść. Powinna była wiedzieć, że Remus nie napisałby listu, tylko przyszedłby osobiście, by poinformować ją o nowych informacjach w śledztwie, dotyczącym zaginięcia Mary.

Poza tym najpewniej od razu odbyłoby się zebranie Zakonu, na którym wszystkiego by się dowiedziała.

Nie doceniła jej. Nie doceniła Felicity. Po tej całej intrydze w ukrywaniu romansu powinna była wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. No, bo po co Crowbary ciągle groziła jej, by zostawiła Jamesa w spokoju, mimo że Lily jasno dała do zrozumienia, że do niego nie wróci? To było nielogiczne.

Na początku Lily sądziła, że to zwykła złośliwość. Teraz uważała inaczej. To nie był cynizm, ale obsesja.

Lily nigdy nie zapomni tego obsesyjnego błysku szaleństwa, który tlił się w oczach Felicity, gdy obraziła Pottera. Zadrżała na samo wspomnienie.

Jedno było pewne, musi się stąd wydostać i to jak najszybciej. Nie wiedziała, gdzie są ani nie mogła się aportować. Próbowała, ale widocznie dom jest obłożony tarczami antyteleportacyjnymi. Drzwi również były zaczarowane, by nikt poza Crowbary nie mógł ich otworzyć od środka.

Lily przymknęła powieki. Jest w fatalnej sytuacji. Była pewna, że ucieczka nie pójdzie jej tak prosto, jak w Potter Manor.

Znów otworzyła oczy, gdy zielony błysk przykuł jej uwagę. Szmaragd mienił się delikatnym blaskiem w świetle księżyca.

_Zaczarowałem go też tak, że jeśli coś ci zagrozi, wystarczy, że dotkniesz go i pomyślisz o mnie, a natychmiast cię do mnie zabierze._

W sercu rudowłosej kobiety pojawiła się nadzieja, gdy echo słów Severusa zabrzmiało w jej głowie. Lily miała ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała.

Severus zawsze był Ślizgonem na wskroś. Lily wiedziała, że jak... albo jeśli uda się jej stąd uciec, będzie musiał mu za to bardzo podziękować za jego pomysłowość.

Lily podskoczyła, gdy zamek kliknął i drzwi zaskrzypiały, a do środka weszła Felicity. Jej twarz była tak samo zimna, jak poprzednio.

Czując powracającą odwagę, Lily powoli wstała, przytrzymując się ściany. Stanęła prosto, nie chcąc okazać strachu, który nadal, gdzieś tam czaił się w zakamarkach jej duszy. Zadrżała mimowolnie, czując chłodne dreszcze pełzające po jej ciele.

\- Już wśród żywych? Jesteś silniejsza, niż sądziłam. - zauważyła drwiąco Felicity.

\- Zakon ci nie odpuści tego. Będą cię ścigać tak długo, aż w końcu zapłacisz za wszystko. - Lily zignorowała poprzedni przytyk brunetki.

\- Nawet nie wiedzą, gdzie szukać. - zaśmiała się Felicity szyderczo. - Ten dom jest tak bezpieczny, jak Hogwart, a nawet bardziej, bo jest niewykrywalny. Nikt prócz mnie i Jamesa nie zna tego miejsca. - Lily wyraźnie słyszała dumę w jej głosie.

\- A co jeśli to właśnie Potter ich tu sprowadzi? - zapytała chytrze zielonooka kobieta.

\- Nie zrobi tego. - jak na gust Lily, Felicity była zbyt pewna siebie. - Nie zdradzi mnie.

\- Jesteś pewna? Nawet gdy zostanie zdjęta z niego klątwa? - na twarzy Felicity pojawiła się panika, którą próbowała ukryć.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz...

\- Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. - przerwała jej Lily. - Remus odkrył to na samym początku. Potem z Syriuszem szukali antidotum i znaleźli je.

\- No i co z tego?! - krzyknęła Felicity. - Przepis w książce Blacka jest zmieniony. Antidotum nie zadziała. - na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Czy to dlatego zniknęła Mary? Bo odkryła twoją intrygę? - coś drgnęło w jej postawie na wspomnienie Mary MacDonald.

\- Była zagrożeniem. - odpowiedziała tonem, jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

\- Co jej zrobiłaś? Gdzie ona jest? - zawołała Lily.

\- Nie żyje. - Oczy Lily otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Zabiłaś ją. - tamta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak już mówiłam była zagrożeniem. - rozejrzała się ostentacyjnie po pomieszczeniu. - Chociaż jej dom się na coś przydał. - mruknęła, ale nie na tyle cicho by Lily nie usłyszała.

\- Już nie długo to wszystko się skończy. Severus uwarzy antidotum... - Lily odsunęła szok i smutek od siebie. Starała się to samo zrobić ze strachem, ale nie było to proste, rozmawiając z morderczynią jej przyjaciółki. Felicity wybuchnęła szaleńczym śmiechem. Ciarki przeszły po plecach Lily.

\- Co? Myślałaś, że się nie zabezpieczę przed tym? Od samego początku wiedziałam, że istnieje możliwość uwarzenia antidotum. Zmieniłam przepis i jest ono nieskuteczne. - Teraz to Lily złośliwie się uśmiechnęła, mimo strachu.

\- Remus znalazł poprawną recepturę. Była w innej książce. - powiedziała i z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak twarz Felicity zmienia kolor na biały. - Przekazał go Severusowi, który już zaczął go warzyć.

\- To nie możliwe... - mruknęła pod nosem. Lily słyszała panikę w jej głosie.

\- Idź na Grimmauld Place i sama sprawdź. Pottera już na pewno złapali, a Severus już nie długo poda mu antidotum...

\- MILCZ! - Lily podskoczyła w miejscu, na nagłą zmianę głośności głosu jej porywaczki. Teraz zastanowiła się, czy prowokowanie jej było dobrym pomysłem. Severus miał rację narzekając na brawurę Gryffindoru. Ona sama właśnie się jej dopuściła. - Jeśli odbiorą mi Jamesa, ja od dam im twoje zwłoki. - Lily przełknęła ślinę.

\- Jesteś szalona...

\- A ty jesteś tutaj sam. Nikt cię nie uratuje.

\- Myślisz się! - warknęła Lily. - Nie jestem sama. Każdy, kogo kocham, żyje w moim sercu i jest tutaj ze mną. - Felicity uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo.

\- A więc zabierzesz tę miłość do grobu.

\- Na pewno nie! - dalej wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Felicity zaczęła wznosić swoją różdżkę, a na jej końcu powoli zaczęło błyszczeć zielone światło klątwy zabijającej. Lily sięgnęła ręką do wisiorka na szyi. Ściskając szmaragd, wyobraziła sobie czarnowłosego czarodzieja o onyksowych oczach, patrzących na nią z miłością i troską. Zamknęła oczy, a obraz stał się wyraźniejszy.

\- Kocham Cię, Severusie... - słowa, które nie wiedziała, czy zostały wypowiedziane na głos, czy tylko zabrzmiały w jej głowie. Jeśli miała umrzeć, bo osłony antyteleportacyjne jej nie przepuszczą, chciała, by właśnie te słowa były jej ostatnimi, a obraz jej Miłości był pożegnalnym obrazem, zanim przerwie się jej nić życia.

\- _Avada Kadevra! _\- gdzieś w oddali słyszała nienawistny, obsesyjny głos.

**Następny rozdział: "50. 'Będziesz tu?'"****Do następnego!**


	50. 50 Będziesz tu?

Zdenerwowany Severus Snape krążył po salonie Kwatery Głównej, jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Swoją długą szatą zamiatał podłogę ze skutecznością, która zawstydziłaby zawodową sprzątaczkę lub skrzata. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta druga, a oni nie mieli żadnych informacji o Lily. Ta niewiedza doprowadzała Mistrza Eliksirów do szaleństwa. Już dawno powinni mieć cokolwiek. Chociażby najmniejszy ślad.

Po dwóch próbach Albusa nikt inny nie próbował uspokoić go, by usiadł spokojnie w fotelu. Remus i Syriusz nawet nie próbowali. Jedno spojrzenie, rzucone przez Severusa wystarczyło, by powstrzymać ich od otwierania ust. Ten człowiek potrafił być naprawdę przerażający, gdy tylko tego chciał. A żaden z nich nie miał życzenia śmierci.

W pokoju na górze w stanie nieświadomości leżał James Potter. Minęło ledwo dwie godziny od podania antidotum. Tak jak Severus powiedział, nawet się nie poruszył. Jedyną rzeczą świadczącą, że żyje, było równomierne wznoszenie się klatki piersiowej w miarowym oddechu. Remus rzucił na przyjaciela zaklęcia monitorujące, by wiedzieć, gdyby działo się coś złego lub odzyskał przytomność i pozostawili go samego, by odpoczywał.

Wszyscy wstali jak jeden mąż, gdy kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią. Z płomieni wyszedł stary auror Szalonooki Moody. Severus już widział po jego minie, że nie posunęli się w śledztwie dalej, niż było to wcześniej.

\- Alastorze, znaleźliście coś? - zapytał Albus. W błękitnych oczach dyrektora brakowało wesołych ogników, które zwykle doprowadzały Severusa do szału. Wyglądał na starszego niż normalnie.

\- Niestety nie. Przetrząsnęliśmy wszystkie posiadłości Jamesa. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu żadnej z kobiet. - Severus zaklął pod nosem i to w kilku językach, ale nie został przez nikogo upomniany. Moody rzucił mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie. Może jednak Snape nie jest takim złym człowiekiem, jak mu się wydawało? Wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego porwaniem Lily Evans. Ten, zwykle opanowany człowiek, który zawsze ukrywał emocje za maskami obojętności, teraz nawet się z tym nie kłopotał. Moody zauważył zmianę, odkąd przestał szpiegować.

\- To nie mamy nic. - warknął Syriusz. On też martwił się o Lily. Mogła nie być już żoną Jamesa, ale nadal traktował ją jak przyjaciółkę. Nawet jeśli spotykała się ze Snape'em.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - zaprzeczył Szalonooki Moody. Wszyscy na nowo zwrócili na niego uwagę. - Kingsley poszperał w papierach i nigdzie nie znał aktu urodzenia ani żadnych innych dokumentów osoby Felicity Crowbary. - Severus zmarszył brwi, łącząc kropki.

\- Czyli nikt taki nie istnieje. - jak zwykle szybko wyciągnął wnioski. Moody pokiwał głową, zgadzając się.

\- Zgadza się. Felicity Crowbary nigdy nie istniała, więc jest to fałszywa tożsamość.

\- Ciekawe... - Dumbledore pogładził swoją brodę.

\- Nie użyła Eliksiru Wielosokowego, do zmiany tożsamości, ale musiała jakoś zmienić swój wygląd. - zauważył Remus.

\- Ma ktoś pomysł, kto to może w ogóle być? - Syriusz bardziej był zainteresowany tożsamością tej osoby niż sposobem, w jaki zmieniła swój wygląd.

\- Jeśli odkryjemy jej tożsamość, będziemy mogli ustalić, gdzie może przebywać Lily. - Severus myślał tylko o Lily. Gdy już ją znajdą będzie się zastanawiał, kim naprawdę jest Felicity Crowbary. Prosił Merlina, żeby tylko nic się jej nie stało.

\- Severus ma rację. - zgodził się Remus. - Musimy... - likantrop przerwał, gdy nagle na środku pokoju zamigotało biało-błękitne światło, rozjaśniając salon. Kilka sekund późnej pojawiła się w nim Lily Evans, a blask zniknął. W pierwsze kilka sekund była cisza, zanim Severus w kilku krokach znalazł się przy niej, wychodząc z szoku.

\- Lily?! - jego zaskoczenie było oczywiste. I nie tylko Severusa, bo Remus i Syriusz również dołączyli do zdziwionego okrzyku.

\- Nic ci nie jest! - Lily była zdezorientowana i nadal trochę przestraszona. Nawet nie zareagowała na wołanie Łapy i Lunatyka.

\- Severus? - wyszeptała, nadal tkwiąc w szoku, zanim bez dalszego słowa przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej. Severus bez zwłoki otoczył ją ramionami. Lily znowu poczuła się bezpiecznie, wśród zapachu piołunu i innych ziół. Nie słuchała innych głosów. Docierały one do niej z oddali. Skupiła się tylko na tym uczuciu.

\- ... Co jej jest...

\- ... Chyba nic...

\- ... Jest w szoku...

\- ... Osłony... Jak się tu znalazła?

\- ... Crowbary... - usłyszenie nazwiska swojej porywaczki, która prawie ją zabiła, przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. Lily odsunęła się trochę od Severusa, ale nie puszczając jego szat. Ten nadal jej nie puścił.

\- Ona jest w domu Mary. - powiedziała drżącym głosem, kierując swoje słowa głównie do Szalonookiego.

\- Jesteś pewna? - upewnił się Moody. Lily tylko pokiwała głową. Moody spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który kiwnął głową.

\- Zostańcie tutaj. - dyrektor skierował swoje słowa do trójki czarowników. Następnie Moody, Dumbledore i Black zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach.

\- Pójdę zajrzeć do Jamesa. - Remus wyszedł z salonu, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Lily? Nic ci nie jest? Czy ta kobieta coś ci zrobiła? - zapytał Severus, badając wzrokiem jej twarz i sylwetkę. Lily pokręciła przecząco głową, chociaż sama się dziwiła, że nadal stała.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczyła cicho.

\- Drżysz. - zauważył. - I nie tylko z zimna. - Severus zaprowadził ją na najbliższą kanapę, a sam klęknął przed nią. Wezwał koc i czule otulił nim ukochaną. - Co rzuciła?

\- _Cruciatus_. - Lily wzdrygnęła się na samą formułę zaklęcia. Mistrz Eliksirów zbladł i na jego twarzy na moment pojawiła się wściekłość, zanim ukrył ją przed Lily. Nie chciał, by bardziej się denerwowała.

\- Wypij, to ci pomoże. - Severus podał się odkorkowaną butelkę. Trzymał jej drżącą dłoń, pomagając się napić, by nie rozlała eliksiru. Gdy to zrobiła, Lily poczuła jak drgawki i pozostałości bólu ustępują. Przymknęła oczy. Słyszała szelest materiału, a potem jak kanapa ugięła się pod czyimś ciężarem. Otworzyła powieki, gdy Severus otoczył ją ramionami. Oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Mistrz Eliksirów czule pocałował ją w czoło, a dłonią przeczesał delikatnie jej włosy. - Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem. - wymamrotał w czubek jej głowy. Lily słyszała szczerą ulgę w jego głosie, ale i maleńką nutkę strachu. Bał się o nią. Serce zielonookiej czarownicy ociepliło się. - Bałem się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.

\- Ja też, Sev. - głos Lily nadal drżał i nie był głośniejszy od szeptu. - Byłam przerażona. Jedyną myślą, trzymającą mnie na powierzchni, byłeś ty. Myśl, że czekasz na mnie i nie mogę się poddać. - mówiła cicho, ale on i tak doskonale ją słyszał.

\- Oczywiście, że czekałem. Gdyby nie polecenie Albusa byłbym z innymi, szukając cię.

\- Ale nie byłby cię tutaj. - Powieki Lily zatrzepotały. Była bardzo zmęczona. Wcześniej tego nie czuła. Uczucie strachu i desperacji skutecznie zajęły jej umysł. Lecz teraz, gdy była już bezpieczna, jej organizm pozwolił sobie okazać wyczerpanie.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć, Lils. - powiedział Severus, zauważając jej zmęczenie. Lily mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na jego szacie.

\- Nie chcę być sama. - może brzmiała dziecinnie, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Po tych kilku godzinach, spędzonych w objęciach samotności i strachu, nie chciała tej nocy być już sama.

\- Oczywiście, Kochanie. Nie będziesz. Obiecuję. - Severus wstał, podnosząc Lily z kanapy. Rudowłosa kobieta zamknęła oczy i mocno trzymała się jego szaty, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Tym razem nie powiedziała, że może iść sama, co faktycznie było możliwe. Zamiast tego czerpała pocieszenie z jego bliskości.

Severus wszedł po schodach na piętro. Na korytarzu natknął się na Lupina, który wyszedł z pokoju, zajmowanego przez Pottera. Gdy ich zobaczył, tylko się uśmiechnął. Severus przewrócił oczami, ale zatrzymał się.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał cicho, chociaż wiedział, że Lily jeszcze nie śpi i wszystko słyszy. Remus westchnął.

\- Tak jak mówiłeś, bez zmian. - Lunatyk spojrzał na Lily, która miała zamknięte oczy. Myślał, że zasnęła.

\- Zasnęła?

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył. - Powieki od spodu ogląda, Lupin. - Remus nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu. Lily całą siłą woli powstrzymała się od śmiechu, mimo zmęczenia.

\- W jakim jest stanie? - Remus przestał się śmiać.

\- Nadal jest w szoku.

\- Nie dziwię się. Po tym, co przeszła... Nie będę was zatrzymywać. - Remus otworzył drzwi do jednego z pokoi gościnnych Syriusza. Severus podziękował skinieniem głowy i wszedł do środka. Wilkołak cicho zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Severus delikatnie położył Lily na łóżku. Chciał usiąść w fotelu obok, ale rudowłosa kobieta nie puściła jego szaty. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i westchnął cicho, widząc błaganie w jej pięknych zielonych oczach. Usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o poduszki, a Lily leżała oparta o jego klatkę piersiową, ściskając mocno jego szaty. Zupełnie jakby bała się, że ją zostawi.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. - powiedział cicho, głaszcząc Lily po plecach. Zielonooka kobieta delikatnie rozluźniła uścisk na jego ubraniu, ale nie całkowicie.

\- Złapią ją? - I bez wymienionego nazwiska Severus wiedział, o kogo chodzi. Mimo że czuł gniew... No dobra! Wściekłość na tę... Kobietę nie pokazał tego.

\- Na pewno. - zapewnił. - Nie pozwolą jej się wymknąć. Nie po tym, co zrobiła.

\- Ona jest nieobliczalna. Zabiła Mary, Sev. - Severus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Lily, która patrzyła, gdzieś w dal.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Powiedziała mi.

\- Wierzysz jej? - Severus brzmiał niedowierzająco.

\- Nie widziałeś jej twarzy. To obsesyjne szaleństwo... Poza tym... Ona jest do tego zdolna... - Severus czuł w tej wypowiedzi coś więcej.

\- Czy próbowała...? - Severus nie był w stanie ukończyć zdania. Lily tylko pokiwała głową na jego piersi. Mistrz Eliksirów nagle poczuł strach. Przerażający lęk, jak blisko był jej utraty. Gdyby nie udało jej się uciec...

\- Sev? - zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego. Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa pochylił się i czule ją pocałował. Lily była lekko zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem, ale oddała pocałunek.

\- Tak blisko śmierci byłaś... - Severus pokręcił głową, jednocześnie głaszcząc jej włosy. - Co ja był zrobił, gdyby coś ci się stało...?

\- Żyłbyś dalej, a moja miłość do ciebie, byłaby z tobą, aż do końca świata. - Lily palcami bawiła się jednym z jego guzików. - Znalazłbyś sobie kogoś, założył rodzinę... Byłbyś szczęśliwy.

\- Teraz jestem szczęśliwy, Lily. Z tobą. Z nikim innym nie mógłbym być.

\- Na pewno ktoś taki by się znalazł.

\- Nie, Lily. Możesz mi wierzyć. - Na usta Lily wpłynął delikatny uśmiech. Wiedziała, że to jest to. To jest miłość jej życia, za którą warto umrzeć. - Jak udało ci się uciec? - Lily uniosła palcami szmaragd, który mienił się delikatnie w świetle świecy.

\- Szmaragd, który mi dałeś, zabrał mnie do ciebie. - wyjaśniła Lily. - Dziękuję ci za niego, Sev. Uratował mi życie. - Severus zamknął szmaragd w dłoni Lily swoją.

\- Całe szczęście, że miałaś go przy sobie. - Lily słyszała ulgę w jego głosie.

\- Zawsze go miałam. Nie zdjęłam go od chwili, gdy mi go dałeś. - na twarz Severusa wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Powieki Lily zatrzepotały.

\- Jesteś zmęczona. Idź spać, Lily. - Lily pokiwała głową na jego piersi.

\- Będziesz tu? - po chwili dobiegło go ciche pytanie.

\- Zawsze.

Gdy Severus się obudził, było około ósmej. Promienie sierpniowego słońca wpadały do pokoju. Mężczyzna prztarł wolną ręką oczy, zanim jego wzrok padł na śpiącą Lily. Wyglądała tak pięknie i niewinnie, gdy spała.

Severus miał ochotę zamordować tę wywłokę Pottera, za to, co jej zrobiła. Prawie zabiła Lily! Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że gdyby dano mu możliwość i gwarancję, że nie trafi do Azkabanu, sprawiłby jej bardzo długą i bolesną śmierć.

Ale mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że ją złapali. Potter już nie jest jej, bo klątwa została zdjęta. Severus był pewien, że Huncwot sam będzie mieć ochotę coś mało przyjemnego jej zrobić.

Z rozmyślań wyrwali Severusa ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę! - zawołał cicho, by nie obudzić Lily. Z powodzeniem, bo ta się nie poruszyła.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Dumbledore. Na twarz dyrektora wpłynął mały uśmiech, gdy zobaczył parę. Severus zignorował iskierki, skaczące w oczach starszego czarodzieja i pomachał różdżką nad Lily, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające, by ich głosy ją nie obudziły.

\- Witaj, Severusie! - Szeroki banan na twarzy dyrektora zirytował Severusa.

\- No i z czego tak się cieszysz, Albusie? - zapytał kwaśno. - Albo lepiej nie mów. Nie chcę wiedzieć. - Dyrektor nawet nie zdążył otworzyć ust. Zamiast tego zachichotał.

\- Jesteś bardzo oryginalnym człowiekiem, Severusie. - stwierdził Albus. Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami.

\- Chyba nie przyszedłeś dyskutować na moją osobą, Albusie, w dodatku ze mną. - zauważył ironicznie Severus. - Złapaliście tę... - wzrok Dumbledore'a powstrzymał go od nazwania jej bardzo kreatywną obelgą. - Powiedz mi, że tak.

\- Tak, Severusie. Felicity Crowbary została aresztowana. - Severus wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Jego Lily już jest bezpieczna.

\- Ktoś został ranny?

\- Poza nią samą, nikomu nic się nie stało. - rzekł Dumbledore.

\- Co się z nią stanie? - Severus ze złośliwą satysfakcją liczył na jak najgorsze konsekwencje jej działań. Za to, co zrobiła Lily dałby jej Pocałunek Dementora. Chociaż być może zamieniłby to na dożywocie w Azkabanie ze względu na fakt, że można powiedz, dzięki niej skończył razem z Lily.

\- Cóż... Po przesłuchaniu przez Zakon trafi do aresztu Ministerstwa, gdzie będzie oczekiwać na proces. Jest oskarżona o sfałszowanie tożsamości, dowodów, utrudniania śledztwa, naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej oraz porwanie i próbę zabójstwa. Szybko na wolność nie wyjdzie, jeżeli w ogóle.

\- Do rachunku dodaj jeszcze zabójstwo McDonald. - dodał Mistrz Eliksirów. - Lily powiedziała, że ta wywłoka się jej do tego przyznała.

\- Przy takich zarzutach może dostać Pocałunek Dementora, jeśli jej to udowodnią, Severusie.

\- I dobrze. Zasługuje za to, co zrobiła Lily.

\- Nie bądź zbyt surowy, Severusie. - Albus uniósł ręce, widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów chce się odezwać. - Oczywiście nie popieram jej działań, ale sam wiesz, że serce nie sługa. - Severus zamknął usta z cichym kliknięciem. Doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- Ja nigdy tak bym jej nie skrzywdził. - powiedział cicho, patrząc na śpiącą na jego piersi kobietę, myśląc o tym, co Felicity zrobiła Potterowi. - Nie zmusiłbym Lily do miłości, jeżeli kochała kogoś innego.

\- I właśnie to jest różnica między wami. Ty wolałeś usunąć się w cień, byleby Lily była szczęśliwa, nawet z Jamesem. Felicity podążyła inną ścieżką. Ścieżką przymusu. I teraz podniesie za to karę. - Dumbledore jak zwykle kierował się swoją mądrością.

\- Rzeczywiście. - Severus spojrzał na Lily, która właśnie się poruszyła. Rudowłosa kobieta zamrugała powiekami, budząc się. Severus odwołał zaklęcia na nią nałożone.

\- Dzień dobry, Lily! - przywitał się Dumbledore. Lily najpierw usiadła i zamrugała, jeszcze się dobudzając.

\- Dzień dobry, prof... Albusie. - poprawiła się, zauważając spojrzenie dyrektora.

\- Zaspokój ciekawość sędziwego starca i powiedz, jak cię czujesz, moja droga? - zapytał Dumbledore, brzmiące na dobrotliwego dziadka. Severus tylko przewrócił oczami. Jeszcze dropsów zabrakło.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. - odpowiedziała Lily z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaraz jednak jej twarz spoważniała. - Złapaliście ją?

\- Tak, Lily. Panna Crowbary nikogo już nie skrzywdzi. - Szczęście rozjaśniło twarz Lily. W przypływie radości rzuciła się Severusowi na szyję. Po czym ogniście się zarumieniła. Dumbledore zachichotał.

\- A co z klątwą, Jamesa? -zapytała, zmieniając temat.

\- Wczoraj podałem mu antidotum. Dziś powinien się wybudzać. - odpowiedział Severus, o dziwo bez cienia nienawiści. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Potter także był w pewien sposób ofiarą. Został zmuszony do robienia rzeczy, do których normalnie nigdy by się nie posunął.

\- Jamesowi nie zostaną postawione żadne zarzuty. Podobnie jak ty był ofiarą, Lily. - rzekł Dumbledore. Lily tylko pokiwała głową. Dyrektor krótko zetknął na ich złączone ręce, zanim wstał. - Zostawiam was teraz. A godzinę Alastor przyprowadzi tutaj pannę Crowbary na przesłuchanie. Proponuję, żebyś wcześniej wróciła do Prince Manor, Lily. - Lily pokręciła głową.

\- Wrócę do dworu, ale dopiero po przesłuchaniu.

\- Jesteś pewna, Lily? - zapytał Severus. On sam oczywiście chciał być obecny. Czy dobrym pomysłem było, by Lily także tam była?

\- Tak, Severusie. Chcę ostatni raz spojrzeć jej w twarz i zapytać, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. - głos Lily był pewny i pełen determinacji.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Dumbledore podszedł do drzwi. - Za godzinę odbędzie się przesłuchanie. - powtórzył, zanim wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał cicho Severus. Lily włożyła zbłąkany kosmyk za ucho.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej niż wczoraj. Twoje eliksiry bardzo pomogły. - lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ją zobaczyć? - Lily westchnęła ciężko.

\- Tak. - Rudowłosa kobieta uniosła na niego zielone oczy. - A ty nie? - Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę, Lily. Najlepiej bez świadków. - Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Lepiej nie. Nie chcę odwiedzać cię w Azkabanie. - Severus prychnął.

\- Potrafię się kontrolować. - Mężczyzna udał oburzenie. Lily zachichotała, zanim pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Wiem.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, że nic ci się nie stało, Lily. - poprzedniego wieczoru Syriusz nie miał okazji przywitać Lily i cieszyć się, że nic jej się nie stało. Zrobił to, więc dziś, gdy wrócił, gdy Lily akurat kończyła śniadanie z Severusem i Remusem. - Gdy nie mogliśmy cię odnaleźć, martwiliśmy się, że stało się najgorsze.

\- Ale nic mi nie jest, Syriuszu. - odpowiedziała, a Syriusz ją uścisnął, podnosząc kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Lily zaśmiała się. - Postaw mnie, Syri!

\- Zastanowię się... - Łapa był jak zwykle w swoim żywiole, gdy żartował.

\- Postaw ją, Black, zanim oboje odlecicie, albo coś zrzucicie. - odezwał się Severus zza swojej filiżanki. Syriusz spojrzał na Snape'a, a potem na Lily, zanim ją postawił, ale objął ramieniem.

\- Och! Daj spokój, Snape. Należy się jej trochę radości, a nie wieczna o powaga. Nie masz poczucia humoru? - Severus uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy spojrzał na półkę nad nimi. Delikatnym ruchem palców lewitował białą zawartość miski, zanim zaprzestał zaklęcia. Cała mąka spadła na nich. Zarówno Lily, jak i Syriusz przestali się śmiać, zaskoczeni nagłym atakiem białego puchu. Oboje byli cali biali.

Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął się śmiać, tak mocno, że aż łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. Severus tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie, chowając się za filiżanką.

\- Mówiłeś coś o poczuciu humoru, Black? - Lily zaczęła się śmiać, a Syriusz, otworzył usta, tworząc idealne "o". Czy ze wszystkich osób na planecie zażartował z niego Severus Snape?

\- Coś ty zrobił? - zapytał Syriusz zaskoczony. Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie można być wiecznie poważnym, Black. - Mistrz Eliksirów użył jego własnych słów sprzed chwili. Lily uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, zanim podeszła do niego kilka kroków.

\- Masz rację, Sev. - powiedziała, zanim dmuchnęła garścią mąki prosto w jego twarz. Teraz Syriusz zwijał się ze śmiechu. Severus najpierw zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a potem teatralnie ręką otrzepał szatę, ale i tak to nie wiele dało. Nic nie powiedział, tylko pokręcił głową rozbawiony. Śmiech Lily był dla niego nagrodą, dla której był gotów zrobić wszystko. Nawet zostać obsypany mąką.

W tej właśnie chwili do kuchni wszedł Dumbledore i zastał śmiejące się towarzystwo. Dyrektor w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Starszy czarodziej brzmiał na zdezorientowanego. Severus Snape i Syriusz Black w jednym pokoju niezagryzający się nawzajem? W dodatku cali biali?

\- Nic, profesorze. Po prostu Snape uznał za bardzo zabawne obsypanie nas mąką. - odpowiedział Syriusz pomiędzy chichotami.

\- To ty zarzuciłeś mi brak poczucia humoru, Black. - odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, zanim krótkim zaklęciem usunął biały puch z nich wszystkich.

\- Wiesz, Severusie, nie często zdarza ci się zrobić coś takiego. - Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nikt z was mi tego nie zapomni? - zapytał sarkastycznie sam siebie. Lily zachichotała, zanim usiadł mu na kolanach.

\- Nigdy! - młoda kobieta zignorowała lekko spiczaste spojrzenie Syriusza. - Zachowam to wspomnienie, gdzieś głęboko, jako unikat.

\- Tego właśnie się obawiam. - mruknął Severus, ale miał na ustach lekki uśmiech.

\- Pamiętaj, że masz czterech świadków tego, Severusie. - zachichotał Remus. Severus, przykrył oczy wolną ręką. Drugą trzymał Lily w tali.

\- Moja reputacja jest skończona. - westchnął dramatycznie. Lily zaśmiała się. Dumbledore również zachichotał.

\- Uczniowie raczej nie będą z tego powodu zawiedzeni.

\- Wiesz, Sev, Lucjusz byłby więcej niż zadowolony, gdybym mu o tym opowiedziała. - Severus zrobił sztucznie przerażoną minę.

\- Jesteś szalona, kobieto?! Ten człowiek nie da mi żyć!

**Następny rozdział: "51. Prawdziwa twarz."****Bye!**


	51. 51 Prawdziwa twarz

W salonie Grimmauld Place 12 była napięta atmosfera oczekiwania. Wszyscy zainteresowani byli już obecni. Było to małe grono, bo zaledwie pięć osób. Brakowało Jamesa, który nadal leżał nieprzytomny w pokoju na górze oraz Szalonookiego i Kingsley'a, którzy mieli przyprowadzić główny podmiot przesłuchania.

Lily siedziała jak na szpilkach obok Severusa. Poprzednie rozbawienie prysło, a teraz nie mogła odgonić zdenerwowania. Wiedziała, że Felicity Crowbary nie może jej czegokolwiek zrobić, bo jest aresztowana. Nawet jeśliby próbowała, nikt z obecnych na to nie pozwoli. Lecz mimo to czuła pewien stopień strachu. Nadal miała świeżo w pamięci ich ostatnie spotkanie i zabójcze zielone światło, gnające w jej stronę.

Severus widział jej zdenerwowanie. Mogła starać się ukryć je przed innymi, ale nie przed nim. Mógł czytać ją jak otwartą księgę. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem, starając się okazać wsparcie i dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Kiedy to zrobił, rudowłosa kobieta delikatnie się do niego przysunęła. Lily była mu wdzięczna za to. Dzięki niemu czuła się pewniej, a strach malał. Nie chciała, by jej niedoszła zabójczyni widziała jej niepewność.

Syriusz dyskretnie obserwował parę, siedzącą na kanapie. Jeszcze kiedyś tak samo Lily siedziała z Jamesem. I chociaż już zrozumiał, że ona nie wróci do Rogacza, nadal do końca nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru bawić się w swatkę. Remus już wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy.

Oczekiwanie na aurorów dłużyło się. Z każdą kolejną minutą, Lily czuła się bardziej zdenerwowana.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze ich nie ma? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Syriusz.

\- Alastor musi jeszcze wypełnić kilka dokumentów... - Lily przestała słuchać rozmowy pozostałych. Zamiast tego skupiła się na swoich myślach.

Nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, być tutaj teraz. Z drugiej strony żałowałaby, gdyby tego nie zrobiła. Oczywiście mogłaby późnej "odwiedzić" ją w Azkabanie, ale jakoś nie ciągnęło ją do "wycieczki" na morze północne. Raz w życiu miała styczność z Dementorem i nigdy więcej nie chciała znów się z nim spotkać.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego Szalonooki jeszcze jej nie przyprowadził. W jej głowie pojawiła się niepokojąca myśl. Co, jeśli jakoś udało jej się zbiec? Co, jeśli...

\- Nie denerwuj się tak. - mruknął Severus tuż przy jej uchu, znów nieświadomie posyłając przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna delikatnie rozluźnił jej palce. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zwinęła dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Severus delikatnie złapał ją za dłoń, pozwalając jej zacisnąć palce na jego ręce. Przy okazji mogła ogrzać rękę. Zawsze, gdy się denerwowała, miała zimne dłonie.

Oczekiwanie dobiegło końca, gdy kominek zapłonął szmaragdową zielenią. Z płomieni wyszedł Alastor Moody i Shackbolt Kingsley, a pomiędzy nimi, przykuta kajdankami do każdego z nich, Felicity Crowbary.

Kobieta wyglądała inaczej niż, gdy Lily widziała ją ostatni raz. Jej szaty, były jakby zszarzałe i brudne, twarz umazana, chyba sadzą, włosy w kompletnym nieładzie, a oczy błyszczały szaleństwem. Przez całe połączenie wyglądała na obłąkaną. Lily mimowolnie zadrżała, ale nie dała po sobie poznać nic innego.

Moody i Kingsley posadzili ją na krześle na środku salonu, przygotowanym wcześniej przez Syriusz. Dwaj aurorzy stanęli po obu jego stronach. Aresztowana czarownica uparcie milczała.

\- Czy wiesz, po co tu jesteś, panno Crowbary? - głos Dumbledore'a był zimny jak lód. Brunetka nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nie dało się poznać, że w ogóle usłyszała pytanie. Jej twarz była całkowicie obojętna.

\- Dyrektor zadał pytanie. - zwrócił jej uwagę Moody. Ta tylko spojrzała na niego obojętnym wzrokiem.

\- Popchnijmy akcję do przodu. - stwierdził dyrektor. - Syriuszu? - Syriusz wyciągnął z szaty fiolkę _Veritaserum,_ którą wcześniej dał mu Severus. Panika przemknęła przez twarz Felicity. Uparcie zamknęła usta, zdecydowana nie przyjąć mikstury. Niestety na nic się to nie zdało, bo zaklęcie Syriusza zmusiło ją do otwarcia ust i połknięcia eliksiru. Dyrektor odczekał kilka sekund, żeby pozwolić serum prawdy zadziałać.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś, panno Crowbary? - dyrektor ponowił swoje pytanie.

\- Tak. - serum zmusiło ją do odpowiedzi, chociaż uparcie z nim walczyła.

\- Zostałaś oskarżona o sfałszowanie tożsamości, dowodów, naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej, porwanie i próbę zabójstwa. Czy przyznajesz się do popełnienia tych zbrodni?

\- Tak.

\- Czy przyznajesz się do rzucenia klątwy umysłu na Jamesa Pottera?

\- Tak.

\- Jak ją znalazłaś?

\- W książce od _Borgina i Bergsa. _

\- Kiedy ją rzuciłaś?

\- Miesiąc przed jego ślubem z Evans. Był sam w swoim biurze w Ministerstwie. - rzeczywiście idealna okazja.

\- Jak sfałszowałaś przepis w książce z biblioteki Syriusza Blacka? - Felicity skrzywiła się. Nie chciała, by byli bliżej poznania jej tajemnicy.

\- Byłam wcześniej na Grimmauld Place... - walczyła z eliksirem. - Po jednym ze spotkań Zakonu poszłam do biblioteki. Zabrałam tę książkę do domu, bo wiedziałam, że przepis tam jest. Zmieniłam go, a potem zwróciłam ją z powrotem. - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Nawet nie zauważył braku jednej książki.

\- Dlaczego porwałaś Lily Evans?

\- Bo była zagrożeniem. Cały czas mogła mi odebrać mojego Jamesa. - Lily nie mogła powstrzymać prychnięcia.

\- Chyba już wiele razy dałam do zrozumienia, że nie wrócę do Jamesa. - Severus zaś skupił się na innym fakcie.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że... - Severus przerwał Felicity.

\- Powiedziałaś, że byłaś tutaj na spotkaniu Zakonu. Musiałaś już wcześniej do niego należeć, by tutaj być. - Felicity spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem, ale był tam cień paniki. Kiedy jej wzrok padł na czarownicę obok niego, w jej oczach błysnęło szaleństwo. Lily ścisnęła dłoń Severusa. - Kim naprawdę jesteś? - ton głosu Mistrza Eliksirów sugerował, że lepiej dla niej, jeżeli nie będzie walczyć z serum, tylko powie prawdę.

Co najdziwniejsze, Felicity uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Tego nie mogła powiedzieć. Zaklęcie, którego użyła do zmiany tożsamości, zapobiega ujawnieniu prawdziwej. Jedynie miała pecha, że dyrektor znał to zaklęcie.

\- _Revelare verum faciem tuam.*_ \- dyrektor machnął różdżką, a z jej końca wyleciała granatowa stróżka światła, która uderzyła Felicity prosto w serce. Tamta krzyknęła zaskoczona, a jej urok zaczął znikać. Długie, brązowe włosy zaczęły znikać, wyparte przez ciemny blond o znaczenie krótszej długości, oczy zmieniły kolor, a twarz rysy. Wszyscy sapnęli, gdy ukazała się prawdziwa twarz Felicity Crowbary. A właściwie...

\- Mary?! - oczy Lily były okrągłe jak dwa galeony. Ze wszystkich osób na ziemi nie spodziewała się, że za maską Felicity Crowbary kryła się jej przyjaciółka. Tamta tylko się skrzywiła. Jej osłona opadła.

\- Czego się tak dziwisz, Evans? - Rozejrzała się po salonie, gdzie wszyscy patrzyli na nią zaszokowani. - Nikt się nie cieszy na mój widok? - Severus pierwszy wybudził się ze zdziwienia.

\- Ucieszę się, dopiero gdy zobaczę cię za kratami celi w Azkabanie. - syknął Mistrz Eliksirów zabójczo miękkim głosem. MacDonald zadrżała, słysząc mordercze nuty, skierowane wprost na nią.

\- Nie doczekanie twoje, Śmierciożerco! - ów ex Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się, tym konkretnym wyrazem, który przerażał nawet niektórych wyznawców Czarnego Pana. Mary znacząco zbladła.

\- Wierz mi, MacDonald, Azkaban będzie dla ciebie bezpiecznym schronieniem w porównaniu z wolnością.

\- Severusie. - Dumbledore delikatnie upomniał Mistrza Eliksirów, który tylko skrzywił wargi. Siedząca obok Lily, z niezmiernym zaskoczeniem patrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę, a raczej byłą przyjaciółkę, która była odpowiedzialna za jej krzywdy. Najpierw uwiodła jej męża, doprowadzając do rozpadu jej małżeństwa. Potem sfingowała swoje zniknięcie. Podczas gdy Lily martwiła się o nią, Mary na wszystko patrzyła z boku.

\- Jak mogłaś? - zapytała z wyrzutem. Czuła się zdradzona. - Byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. Pomagałam ci, gdy nikt inny tego nie robił. A ty... - Lily brakowało słów. Potrząsnęła głową. Mary prychnęła.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Nasza przyjaźń dobiegła końca, gdy odebrałaś mi Jamesa! - warknęła MacDonald.

\- James nigdy nie był twoją własnością! - Teraz odezwał się Syriusz, któremu nie podobało się, że Mary traktowała jego przyjaciela jak własność. Jak przedmiot, który można komuś dać lub odebrać.

\- Jest mój! Kocha mnie! Sam mi to powiedział! - krzyknęła Mary, brzmiąc trochę szalenie.

\- Ah, tak? Niby kiedy? - nietypowa jadowitość była zawarta w głosie Lily. - Musiałaś rzucić na niego urok, by to usłyszeć? - wściekłość wyryła się na twarzy MacDonald.

\- Milcz, Evans! Kto dał ci prawo głosu, szlamo?

\- Uważaj na słowa, MacDonald! - wysyczał lodowato Mistrz Eliksirów. - Jeszcze raz ją tak nazwiesz, a Black będzie zrywał cię ze ścian. - Moody uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował kreatywnej groźby byłego podwójnego agenta. Dumbledore po raz kolejny chciał go upomnieć, ale nie miał szansy nawet otworzyć ust. - A tak na marginesie nie jest już "twój". - Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wzrok Mary się wyostrzył.

\- Co to znaczy? - zwęziła podejrzliwie oczy. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Syriusz sam nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego grymasu.

\- Obecny tu Mistrz Eliksirów uwarzył antidotum i wczoraj podaliśmy je Jamesowi, więc obawiam się, że gdy zapytasz go czy tak bardzo cię kocha jak twierdził ostatnim razem otrzymasz przeczącą odpowiedź. - Syriusz był nietypowo sarkastyczny. Twarz Mary najpierw przybrała wyraz zaskoczenia, a potem paniki i furii.

\- CO?! - Mary rzucił szaleńczy wzrok na Lily. - TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA, TY...

\- _Silencio_! - Dumbledore ucieszył, szarpiącą się na krześle obłąkaną czarownicę. - To będzie koniec przesłuchania. Alastorze, możesz ją zabrać do Ministerstwa. - Dwóch aurorów zawlekło szarpiącą się Mary i po chwili zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach.

\- Ona jest szalona! - Syriusz nie zwlekała z wyrażeniem swojej opini. - Uważa, że Rogacz należy do niej!

\- Jak dla mnie jest to ciężka choroba psychiczna. - mruknął Remus. - Czy istnieje możliwość, że trafi na oddział zamknięty, profesorze? - Dumbledore pogładził swoją brodę.

\- Trudno jest powiedzieć, Remusie. To zależy od opini uzdrowiciela umysłu. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ciężar popełnionych zbrodni może zostać skazana. Czarodziejskie prawo jest bardzo surowe... - nagle Syriusz podskoczył, a wszyscy usłyszeli niski denerwujący dźwięk.

\- James się obudził! - zawołał Animag, wylatując z salonu jak strzała. Remus pognał za nim. Dumbledore wstał.

\- Muszę wrócić do szkoły. Powiadom mnie późnej o stanie Jamesa, Severusie. - Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową. - Do widzenia! - Dyrektor zniknął w kominku. Severus delikatnie ścisnął dłoń Lily.

\- Wszystko w początku, Lily? - rudowłosa kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nie wiem, Severusie. Mary była moją przyjaciółką, a okazało się, że... Po prostu wbiła mi nóż w plecy. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogładził Lily po policzku. Zielonooka kobieta przytuliła twarz do jego dłoni.

\- Krzywda zadana przez najbliższyszch boli bardziej niż cios od obcego. - powiedział cicho. - Wiem, że cierpisz, Lily. Ale to minie.

\- Ale teraz boli. - Severus pochylił się i pocałował Lily w czoło.

\- Czas leczy rany. Musisz się pogodzić z sytuacją. - Severus spojrzał na wyjście z salonu - Muszę sprawdzić, Pottera. Wróć, proszę do Prince Manor.

\- Idź. Poczekam na ciebie w dworze.

\- Nie długo wrócę. - obiecał Severus, zanim wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając Lily samą. Wiedziała, że ma rację. Ból zdrady minie. Jednak teraz nie mogła nic z nim zrobić. Bolało i musiała to przetrwać. Kobieta podeszła do kominka i chwilę późnej zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

Severus wyszedł z salonu i wspiął się po schodach na górę. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, gdzie znajdował się Potter prawie przewrócił oczami. Oklularnik siedział zdezorientowany w pozycji pionowej, a Lupin i Black prawie podskakiwali z podekscytowania w miejscu. Obrazek był całkiem komiczny.

\- James, tak się cieszę, że w końcu jesteś sobą!

\- Czy może ktoś mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? - James był kompletnie zdezorientowany zachowaniem przyjaciół. Dlaczego obaj zachowywali się jakby nie widzieli się z nim przez lata?

\- Przestań, Black, zachowywać się jak idiota, bo zrobisz z Pottera wariata, zanim MacDonald dokończyła swoje dzieło. - odezwał się od progu Mistrz Eliksirów, opierając się o futrynę drzwi. James zmarszył brwi, widząc swojego najmniej lubianego kolegę ze szkoły.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Snape? - jego niechęć nic się nie zmieniła. Severus wykrzywił sarkastycznie wargi.

\- Przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić czy twój umysł jest w jednym kawałku, ale jak widzę, chyba ta wywłoka nie odebrała ci rozumu. - zdezorientowanie Pottera jedynie się pogłębiło.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Severus podszedł do łóżka z różdżką w ręce.

\- Zamknij usta na moment z łaski swojej, Potter. - poprosił Severus uprzejmie jak na siebie. James automatycznie sięgnął po różdżkę, gdy Severus uniósł własną. Oklularnik przeżył niezmierne rozczarowanie, gdy jej tam nie było. Lecz zanim zdążył się odezwać, już czuł mrowienie zaklęcia skanującego. W dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się pergamin, który przeskanował wzrokiem, a potem odłożył na stolik nocny. James spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Będzie żył. - orzekł Snape, kierując swoje słowa raczej do Lupina i Blacka. Zarówno jeden jak i drugi wyglądali na szczęśliwych.

\- Dzięki, Snape. Sam wiesz za co. - Severus ukrył własne zdziwienie. Czy Syriusz Black właśnie mu podziękował?

\- Zrobiłem to tylko z jednego powodu. Doskonale o tym wiesz. - Lily. Zrobił to dla Lily. Syriusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Oczywiście. Ale nadal dzięki. - Szczęka Jamesa opadła.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! - zawołał, machając rękami.

\- Czy to normalne, że nic nie pamięta? - Remus brzmiał na zaniepokojonego.

\- Tak. - Severus potwierdził. James rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- I gdzie jest Lily? - Pozostali trzej mężczyźni tylko spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Wracam do Prince Manor. - powiedział Severus, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. Nie za bardzo chciał uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie. Chociaż z jednej strony widok Pottera załamanego byłby całkiem ciekawy, ale Lily była dla niego ważniejsza. - Postarajcie się nie doprowadzić Pottera do depresji. - to było ostatnie, co powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

\- O czym mówił Snape? Co niby ma mnie doprowadzić do depresji? Co ma z tym wspólnego Mary MacDonald? I gdzie jest Lily?

\- Uspokój się, Rogaczu. Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnimy. - Syriusz westchnął i razem z Remusem usiedli, zanim zaczęli opowiadać przyjacielowi wydarzenia z ostatnich trzech miesięcy.

Severus wyszedł z zielonych płomieni do nieskazitelnego salonu swojej rodzinnej posiadłości. Pomieszczenie zionęło pustką, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Przy jednym z otwartych na oścież okien stała Lily, patrząc odległym wzrokiem w dal. Jej drobna figura drżała lekko, gdy zmagał ją chłodny wiatr. Severus już ze swojego miejsca przy kominku widział jen smutny wyraz twarzy.

\- To tylko ja. - mruknął, gdy zbliżył się do Lily, dotykając jej ramion, a ona podskoczyła.

\- Jak James? - Severus słyszał w jej głosie ciekawość. Tylko ciekawość.

\- Zdezorientowany. Nie wie, co się wydarzyło.

\- Nic nie pamięta? - Lily brzmiała na zdziwioną.

\- Ma trzymiesięczną lukę w pamięci. - odparł Severus. - Ale nie martw się. Lupin i Black to naprawią. - Severus spojrzał za okno. - Pytał o ciebie.

\- Ciekawa jestem jak zareaguje na wiadomość o naszym rozwodzie.

\- Domyślam się, że będzie załamany. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał Lily prosto w oczy. - On nadal cię kocha. - ramiona Lily lekko podniosły się i opadły.

\- Ale ja jego nie. Będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. - Lily przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej. Severus otoczył kobietę ramionami, otulając swoją peleryną.

\- Jak sobie z tym radzisz? - Lily cicho westchnęła.

\- Nie wiem, Sev. Traktowałam Mary jak przyjaciółkę, a ona... zdradziła mnie. - Severus przelotnie przypomniał sobie, gdy sam zranił Lily. Poniekąd tekże dopuścił się zdrady. Wbił jej nóż w plecy. Różnica między nimi polegała jedynie na tym, że on tego żałował. MacDonald nie miała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Nie zasługiwała na twoją przyjaźń. - powiedział Severus. "Tak jak ja na piątym roku" Lily usłyszała niewypowiedziane słowa. Podniosła wzrok. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna patrzył prosto przed siebie. Mimo, że na nią nie patrzył, widziała melancholijny wzrok, zatopiony w smutnych wspomnieniach.

Lily położyła dłoń na jego policzku, tak by na nią spojrzał. Severus zatopił wzrok z szmaragdowych tęczówkach, które tak kochał.

\- Nie obwiniaj się za to, co się stało na na piątym roku, Sev. Wybaczyłam ci. To już przeszłość. - Severus westchnął.

\- Wiem, Lily. Ale ja nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że tak bardzo cię zraniłem. Ty mi pomogłaś, a ja wbiłem ci nóż w plecy. - Lily delikatnie przejechała palcem wskazującym po jego szczęce, zanim stanęła na palcach, by złączyć ich usta w delikatym, ale namiętym pocałunku.

\- Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam. - mruknęła cicho, nieświadomie sprawiając, że zadrżał. Severu przelotnie pomyślał, co ta kobieta z nim robi. - Mam bardzo krótką pamięć.

\- Nie, Lily. - delikatnie zaprzeczył Mistrz Eliksirów. - Uważam, że jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt wybaczająca. - Lily zachichotała, nieco kusząco bawiąc się kosmykiem własnych włosów.

\- I jestem z tego dumna. - Severus zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, widząc psotną iskrę w jej oczach. Doskonale znał to spojrzenie, a jednocześnie było mu tak obce. Nigdy tak na niego nie patrzyła. Mimo to nie czuł strachu czy niepokoju.

Lily zarzuciła ręce na jego ramiona, po raz kolejny łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Jedną rękę wplotła w jego czarne włosy. Każdy kolejny pocałunek rozpalał ogień pożądania, który zapłonął w ich ciałach, wyłączając myślenie. Rudowłosa kobieta czuła, jak jego ręce delikatnie błądzą po jej plecach, powodując przyjemne drżenie. Czas przestał płynąć. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila, gdy trwali w miłosnym uścisku, kradnąc kolejne namiętne pocałunki, za świadków mając jedynie księżyc i gwiazdy.

Mistrz Eliksirów czuł, jak Lily przeczesywała palcami jego włosy, a jej druga ręka ściskała jego szaty na ramionach. Luka między ich ciałami zamknęła się, powodując ścisłe ich przyleganie. Severus czuł każdy dreszcz i nawet najmniejsze drżenie jej ciała, które mieszało się z jego. Każdy kolejny pocałunek pobudzał zmysły doprowadzając do rozpalenia ognia pożądania. Świat przestał istnieć. Czas się zatrzymał.

Na jeden krótki moment oderwali swoje usta, by łapczywie zaczerpnąć oddech. Ich twarze były zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Lily ponownie przybliżyła swoje wargi do jego zaledwie je muskając. Severus położył pomiędzy nimi palec, kładąc go na jej ustach.

\- Sev... - wyszeptała Lily, pomiędzy oddechami. Severus czuł, jak ciepłe powietrze jej oddechu muska jego wargi.

\- Ciiii... Jeszcze nie czas.

\- Ale ja chcę... - słyszał rozczarowanie w jej głosie.

\- Wiem, Lils. - nie podniósł głosu, pozwalając, by nie mącił on ciszy. - Lecz nie odzyskałem cię po tym... co się stało... aby odebrać nam tę słodką chwilę, zanim powinna mieć miejsce.

\- Nie chcesz mnie? - Lily opuściła wzrok. Severus palcem wskazującym uniósł jej twarz, tak by znów na niego spojrzała.

\- To nie to. - zaprzeczył delikatnie. - Chcę cię, Lily, Pragnę cię desperacko. Ale cierpliwość jest tym czego się nauczyłem. To jeszcze nie jest czas. - na twarz Lily wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Znowu stanęła na palcach, by go pocałować, ale tym razem w policzek. Następnie przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej. Słyszała pod uchem bicie jego serca, ktore biło szybciej niż jeszcze kilka minut temu.

\- Kocham Cię, Sev.

\- Ja też, Kochanie. Zawsze.

**Następny rozdział: "52. Co przyniesie przyszłość... "****Bye! **

* łac. Revelare verum faciem tuam. - ukaż swą prawdziwą twarz.


	52. 52 Co przyniesie przyszłość

L_ily podskoczyła, gdy zamek kliknął i drzwi zaskrzypiały, a do środka weszła Felicity. Jej twarz rozmywała się w obraz drugiej, boleśnie znajomej._

_Lily powoli wstała, przytrzymując się ściany. Stanęła prosto, nie chcąc okazać strachu, który nadal, gdzieś tam czaił się w zakamarkach jej duszy. Straszliwe zimno oplatało jej płuca jak Diabelskie Sidła, zaciskając je boleśnie. Zadrżała mimowolnie, czując chłodne dreszcze pełzające po jej ciele, gdy pełne szalństwa spojrzenie przeszyło jej duszę.__\- Już wśród żywych? Jesteśsilniejsza, niż sądziłam. - zauważyła drwiąco Felicity.__\- Zakon ci nie odpuści tego. Będą cię ścigać tak długo, aż w końcu zapłacisz za wszystko. - Lily usłyszała własny głos.__\- Nawet nie wiedzą, gdzie szukać. - zaśmiała się Felicity szyderczo. - Ten dom jest tak bezpieczny, jak Hogwart, a nawet bardziej, bo jest niewykrywalny. Nikt prócz mnie i Jamesa nie zna tego miejsca. - Lily wyraźnie słyszała dumę w jej głosie.__\- A co jeśli to właśnie Potter ich tu sprowadzi? - zapytała chytrze zielonooka kobieta.__\- Nie zrobi tego. - jak na gust Lily, Felicity była zbyt pewna siebie. - Nie zdradzi mnie.__\- Jesteś pewna? Nawet gdy zostanie zdjęta z niego klątwa? - na twarzy Felicity pojawiła się panika, którą próbowała ukryć.__\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz...__\- Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. - przerwała jej Lily. - Remus odkrył to na samym początku. Potem z Syriuszem szukali antidotum i znaleźli je.__\- No i co z tego?! - krzyknęła Felicity. - Przepis w książce Blacka jest zmieniony. Antidotum nie zadziała. - na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.__\- Czy to dlatego zniknęła Mary? Bo odkryła twoją intrygę? - coś drgnęło w jej postawie na wspomnienie Mary McDonald. Felicity uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.__\- Mary była ze mną, jest i będzie. - odpowiedziała tonem, jakby mówiła o pogodzie. Nagle twarz brunetki zmieniła się w obraz jej pseudo przyjaciółki.__\- Jak mogłaś, Mary? Byłyśmy przyjaciółkami! Ufałam ci! - zawołała Lily. Ból zdrady dał o dobie znać.__\- Ty nie zasługujesz na przyjaciół, Evans. Na życie też nie. - złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. - Jesteś zagrożeniem. - rozejrzała się ostentacyjnie po pomieszczeniu. - No patrz! Nikt nie tęskni za tobą. Nie ma nikogo, kto by cię ocalił.__\- Już nie długo to wszystko się skończy. Znajdą mnie! - Lily odsunęła szok i smutek od siebie. Starała się to samo zrobić ze strachem, ale nie było to proste, rozmawiając ze swoją pseudo przyjaciółką. Felicity wybuchnęła szaleńczym śmiechem. Ciarki przeszły po plecach Lily.__\- Co? Liczysz na tego Śmierciożercę, Snape'a? Jesteś żałosna! Myślisz, że on cię kocha?__\- Jestem dla niego wszystkim! Czymś, czego nikt nie widzi w tobie. Ja nie muszę rzucać zaklęcia, by usłyszeć "Kocham Cię", w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!__\- MILCZ! - Lily podskoczyła w miejscu, na nagłą zmianę głośności głosu jej porywaczki. Teraz zastanowiła się, czy prowokowanie jej było dobrym pomysłem. Severus miał rację narzekając na brawurę Gryffindoru. Ona sama właśnie się jej dopuściła. - Jeśli odbiorą mi Jamesa, ja od dam im twoje zwłoki. - Lily przełknęła ślinę.__\- Jesteś szalona...__\- A ty jesteś tutaj sam. Nikt cię nie uratuje.__\- Myślisz się! - warknęła Lily. - Nie jestem sama. Każdy, kogo kocham, żyje w moim sercu i jest tutaj ze mną. - Felicity uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo.__\- A więc zabierzesz tę miłość do grobu.__\- Na pewno nie! - dalej wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Felicity zaczęła wznosić swoją różdżkę, a na jej końcu powoli zaczęło błyszczeć zielone światło klątwy zabijającej. Lily sięgnęła ręką do wisiorka na szyi. Ale jego tam nie było. Panika zdjęła jej serce. Mimo to wyobraziła sobie czarnowłosego czarodzieja o onyksowych oczach, patrzących na nią z miłością i troską. Zamknęła oczy, a obraz stał się wyraźniejszy.__\- Kocham Cię, Severusie... - słowa, które nie wiedziała, czy zostały wypowiedziane na głos, czy tylko zabrzmiały w jej głowie. Jeśli miała umrzeć, bo osłony antyteleportacyjne jej nie przepuszczą, chciała, by właśnie te słowa były jej ostatnimi, a obraz jej Miłości był pożegnalnym obrazem, zanim przerwie się jej nić życia.__\- Avada Kadevra! - gdzieś w oddali słyszała nienawistny, obsesyjny głos. Nagle pomieszczenie zawirowało w kalejdoskopie kolorów i barw. W jednej chwili pokój nie był celą, ale sypialnią w Potter Manor.__Lily rozejrzała się, panicznie szukając drogi ucieczki. Potter zaśmiał się zimno, z jej trwogi. Wręcz rozkoszował się jej dławiącym lękiem. Potter zbliżył się. Lily chciała go odepchnąć, ale ten złapał ją za nadgarstki. Potrząsnął nią i z całej siły uderzył o ścianę. Czuła każde uderzenie i znajome uczucie déjà vu.__\- Lily! - w oddali słyszała czyjś znajomy głos.__Potter znów nią potrząsnął, a potem zbliżył twarz do jej.__\- Lily! - znowu ten głos.__\- Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. - wyszeptał mężczyzna. Jego usta były tuż przy uchu kobiety. Lily czuła jego oddech na szyi. Cała drżała. Czy to ze strachu, czy emocji. - Będziesz moja i będziesz mnie kochać.__\- Lily! Obudź się!__\- Nie jestem twoją własnością. - odpowiedział Lily, starając się brzmieć pewnie i silnie, ale mimo to jej głos drżał i zawierał nutę strachu. Potter zaśmiał się okrutnie. Lily zadrżała. W jego oczach odbijał się błysk szaleństwa.__\- Lily! Wróć do mnie!__\- Jesteś nią od dnia naszego ślubu. Ale nie martw się. Nauczysz się mnie kochać albo inaczej sam nauczę cię tej miłości. - Lily drżała, czując jego ręce dotykające jej tali. W jej oczach odbijał się strach. Ciało zesztywniał i nie mogła się ruszyć, a głos uwiązł w gardle. Zamknęła ze strachu oczy.__Czuła mocny chwyt na nadgarstkach. Walczyła, ale nie zniknął. Z całej siły szarpała się, ale nic to nie dało.__\- LILY!_

Lily nagle podniosła się do pionu z krzykiem. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Bała się otworzyć oczy. Zamiast tego zacisnęła mocno powieki. Chwyt na nadgarstkach nie zniknął, co wprowadziło ją w jeszcze większy stan paniki.

\- Lily! Uspokój się! - zawołał bardzo znajomy głos, ale Lily go nie rozpoznała. Jej umysł nadal tkwił w koszmarze. Dalej walczyła z niechcianym uściskiem. - Lily, to ja! - nagle przestała się szamotać i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Naprzeciwko niej zobaczyła rozmazany przez łzy obraz siedzącego Severusa. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna delikatnie, ale stanowczo trzymał jej nadgarstki, a na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie.

\- S-Severus? - wyszeptała łamiącym głosem. Więcej niesfornych łez spłynęło po jej twarzy, a oddech nadal szalał. Czarodziej rozluźnił uchwyt.

\- Tak, to ja. Spokojnie... - szloch wyrwał się z piersi Lily. - Uspokój się, Lily. - rudowłosa kobieta starała się opanować, ale jej próba zakończyła się napadem kaszlu. - Oddychaj, Kochanie... - jej oddech nadal drżał. Ona sama dygotała jak liść na wietrze. Severus przesunął się na łóżku, opierając o poduszki i przyciągnął Lily do piersi. Przestraszona kobieta natychmiast wtuliła twarz w jego klatkę piersiową, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli. Nie mogła powstrzymać szlochu. Severus pocierał kręgi na jej plecach. W kilka sekund jego koszula przemokła jej łzami, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Nadal trzymał Lily w ramionach, szepcząc łagodne słowa do jej ucha.

Z czasem szloch Lily osłabł, zredukowany do pociągania nosem, aż w końcu i to zostało zastąpione miarowym oddechem. Severus delikatnie zabrał włosy z jej twarzy. Powieki miała zamknięte, ale na policzkach były wyraźne ślady łez. Zmęczona płaczem, zasnęła. Severus nie poruszył się. Opierał się o poduszki, trzymając Lily w ramionach. Czuł się trochę winny, bo powinien przewidzieć możliwość pojawienia się koszmarów po tym, co przeszła, w ciągu ostatnich dni. Gdyby dał jej eliksir Bezsennego Snu, ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

Lecz teraz to już nieważne. Jest już po fakcie. Severus nie chciał budzić Lily, by dać jej eliksir, dlatego zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł w tej sytuacji. Trzymał Lily w ramionach, pozwalając odpocząć. Został, by czuwać i nie dopuści do niej już żadnego koszmaru.

\- Jak mu to wyjaśnimy? - następnego dnia rano, Syriusz niespokojnie chodził po kuchni Grimmauld Place. Był zmartwiony. Bał się, jak Rogacz zareaguje na wiadomość o rozwodzie z Lily. Nie... Nie powiedział mu o tym wczoraj. Zdążył powiedzieć tylko tyle, że Mary MacDonald rzuciła na niego urok. Gdy James zapytał, co było dalej... Syriusz wcisnął mu fiolkę wypełnioną Bezsennym Snem. Tak. Po prostu stchórzył.

Nie miał pojęcia jak opowiedzieć przyjacielowi te wszystkie złe rzeczy, których się dopuścił. Bał się jego reakcji na wieść, że pod wpływem przekleństwa zdradził i pobił Lily oraz jak późnej ją ranił. Niewiedział, jak zareaguje, dowiadując się, że własnoręcznie pchnął Lily w ramiona Snape'a.

\- Gdybyś pozwolił mi opowiadać, zamiast go usypiać, już byłby po wszystkim. - Remus wcale nie był bardziej zadowolony, że muszą przeprowadzić z Jamesem tę rozmowę, ale w końcu są jego przyjaciółmi. Kto inny powinien mu o tym powiedzieć jak nie oni?

\- Spanikowałem, Lunatyku! Jak mogę powiedzieć mu te wszystkie rzeczy? Rogacz się załamie!

\- Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi. Jest to naszą powinnością.

\- Wiem, ale jak to powiedzieć?

\- Powinniśmy zacząć od początku. - Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście! Może najlepiej tak: "Wiesz Rogacz, klątwa, którą rzuciła na ciebie Mary, spowodowała, że zdradziłeś i pobiłeś Lily, przez co ona się z tobą rozwiodła i spikła ze Snape'em." Może być? - nietypowy sarkazm wkradł się do głosu Syriusza.

\- ŻE CO?! - obaj Huncwoci natychmiast odwrócili się do drzwi, gdzie stał ogłuszony James Potter. Syriusz przełknął ślinę. Ups...

\- James? Yyyyy... Jak długo tu stoisz? - zapytał Syriusz, kręcą stopą po podłodze, niczym małe dziecko, które stłukło wazon i nie chce się przyznać.

\- Wystarczająco długo. - James rozejrzał się pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. - Wyjaśnijcie. Co znaczy, że się rozwiodła ze mną? Co znaczy, że "spikła się ze Snape'em"?!

\- Usiądź, James, a wszystko ci wyjaśnimy. - poprosił spokojnie Remus. James niechętnie usiadł. - Jak już wczoraj powiedział Syriusz, Mary rzuciła na ciebie klątwę umysłu. Zmienia ona miłość w obsesję, a niechęć w nienawiść. Pod jej wpływem czarodzieje i czarownice dopuszczają się złych rzeczy, których normalnie by nie zrobili. - twarz Jamesa była poważna, ale obaj jego przyjaciele widzieli w niej strach.

\- Co zrobiłem? - zapytał śmiertelnie poważnym głosem, który lekko się trząsł. Remus ciężko westchnął, zanim kontynuował.

\- Zdradziłeś Lily z Mary, która była pod postacią Felicity Crowbary. - James znacząco zbladł. - Miesiąc po waszym ślubie, Lily przypadkiem odkryła twój romans. - Remus i Syriusz podzielili się spojrzeniem.

\- Co dalej? - głos Jamesa był wyjątkowo spokojny.

\- Ty... Wpadłeś w furię i gniewie... Pobiłeś ją.

\- Nie! - krzyk James był pełen bólu. Oklularnik włożył dłonie we włosy, prawie je wyrywając. - Nie, nie, nie! Nie mógłbym!

\- Przykro mi, Rogacz, ale to prawda. - Powiedział Syriusz smutno. Było mu żal przyjaciela. I był wściekły na Mary, że tak zraniła jego przyjaciół. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Lily ci to wybaczyła. Wie, że nie byłeś sobą.

\- Co było dalej? - James był załamany.

\- Lily udało się uciec, zanim zrobiło się gorzej. W środku nocy pojawiła się na progu domu Severusa. - James gwałtownie podniósł głowę.

\- Uciekła do Snape'a? - nuta niezadowolenia czaiła się w jego głosie. Remus nie spodziewał się czegoś innego.

\- Tak. I w tamtej chwili było to najlepsze, co mogła zrobić. Wezwałem Molly i razem z Severusem uleczyli jej obrażenia. Wtedy pojawił się Dumbledore po rozmowie z tobą.

\- Chwilę... - Syriusz nagle coś odkrył. - Opowiadasz, jakbyś tam był, Lunatyku.

\- Bo tak było. - potwierdził Remus, wzruszając ramionami. - Rozmawiałem z nim o eliksirze tojadowym. A! I przepraszałem za nas trzech.

\- Po co? - burknął Syriusz, ale zarówno James, jak i Remus go zignorowali.

\- Co było dalej, Lunatyku?

\- Lily opowiedziała nam wszystko, co się stało. Wierz mi, James, ciesz się, że nie spotkałeś tamtej nocy Severusa w ciemnej uliczce. - powiedział Remus, przypominając sobie twarz ex Śmierciożercy tamtej nocy. - Potem Severus zabrał Lily do swojej rodzinnej posiadłości, gdzie musiała pozostać w ukryciu przez jakiś czas. - opowiadał dalej likantrop. James nie wiedział, czy być wdzięczny Snape'owi za pomoc jego żonie, czy nie.

\- Oczywiście musiał wykorzystać okazję, by zbliżyć się do Lily. - mruknął Syriusz.

\- Och, przestań, Łapa! - Remus zbeształ przyjaciela, zanim kontynuował. - Po tym, co się stało, Lily podpisała papiery rozwodowe. - James zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Lily nie była już jego żoną. Ich szczęście trwało zaledwie miesiąc.

\- Co Łapa miał na myśli, mówiąc, że "spikła się ze Snape'em"? - zapytał James, nie podnosząc wzroku na żadnego z nich. Lunatyk i Łapa podzielili się identycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Lily, James. To nie nasze miejsce.

\- Wybaczyła mu, że nazwał ją tym słowem na piątym roku?

\- Tak. - James nagle wstał.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Lily. - Remus również wstał.

\- Sądzę, że da się to załatwić. Zafiukam do Prince Manor. - Remus wywołał lokalizację i zanurzył głowę w płomieniach. - Zaraz przyjdą. - James tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Powiedzcie Lily, że czekam na górze. - Nie chciał rozmawiać z nią przy publiczności. Chciał rozmowę w cztery oczy. Pozostali Huncwoci pokiwali głowami, a James wyszedł z kuchni.

\- Jak myślisz, poradzi sobie z tym? - Remus westchnął.

\- Raczej tak. James zawsze był silnym czarodziejem. Nie miał tylko pojecia, co będzie z odejściem Lily.

\- Przecież on kocha ją do szaleństwa.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował ją odbić. - mruknął Remus. Doskonale pamiętał jak w Hogwarcie chodził za Lily, by się z nim umówiła. Skutek był odwrotny. Przynajmniej do czasu kłótni z Severusem. Chociaż Remus podejrzewał, że gdyby nigdy się nie pokłócili ślub Jamesa i Lily nie miałby miejsca.

Kilka następnych minut dwaj czarodzieje spędzili w ciszy, czekając na przybycie Lily. I rzeczywiście przyszła kilka minut późnej w towarzystwie Severusa. Syriusz skrzywił się na jego widok. Po przywitaniu z Lily i skinięciu głową od Snape'a, przeszli do rzeczy.

\- James jest na górze, Lily. - powiedział Syriusz, z ukosa zerkając na Snape'a. - Chciał z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy. - Severus przewrócił oczami, siadając na krześle. Lily tylko kiwnęła głową i wyszła z kuchni.

Syriusz usiadł na swoim miejscu naprzeciwko Severusa. Na twarzy miał bardzo zagadkowy uśmiech, który Severus od razu odszyfrował. Liczył, że podczas prywatnej Potter w jakiś sposób odzyska Lily. Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale nadal czuł na sercu mały ucisk strachu mieszającego się z gramem zazdrości. Jednak pozwolił mu tam być, nie robiąc nic, tylko czekając na powrót Lily.

Lily lekko chwiejnym krokiem weszła po schodach. Stresował się rozmową z Jamesem. Mimo że wiedziała, że nie jest już pod wpływem klątwy, nadal odczuwała maleńkie uczucie strachu. Wspomnienia, o których chciała zapomnieć, pojawiały się w jej umyśle, ale odganiała je. Rudowłosa kobieta zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pokoju, który zwykle zajmował James. Zapukała.

\- Proszę! - dobiegł ją stłumiony głos. Rudowłosa czarownica wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka, zamykając je za sobą.

\- Lily? - w fotelu pod oknem siedział James Potter. Oklularnik szybko wstał, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Lily lekko niepewnie weszła głębiej do pokoju. Serce Jamesa zaczęło rozpadać się na kawałeczki, gdy widział skutki swojego zachowania. Nie ważne czy był pod wpływem klątwy, czy nie. Nadal to on zrobił. Własnymi czynami.

\- Witaj, James. - odezwała się po chwili ciszy. James nie wytrzymał i w kilku krokach znał się przy Lily, obejmując ją i z całej siły przyciskając do piersi. Od razu czuł, jak sztywnieje, ale nie puścił jej. Dopiero po chwili Lily delikatnie poklepała go po plecach i wyplątała z jego uścisku. - Przepraszam, Lily! Tak bardzo jest mi przykro za to, co się stało. Powinienem już wcześniej zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak z Mary. Naprawdę żałuję tego, co zrobiłem... - James trzymał dłonie Lily, szczerze ją przepraszając. Zielonooka kobieta wiedziała, że są one szczere. Teraz gdy nie był już pod wpływem przekleństwa, mogła mu wierzyć.

\- Wiem, że nie byłeś sobą, James. - delikatnie mu przerwała, lekko się uśmiechając. - Dlatego nie gniewam się na ciebie. Już wcześniej ci to wybaczyłam, gdy poznałam powód tego wszystkiego. - powiedziała Lily. Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Mężczyzna w przypływie radość pochylił się, chcąc pocałować ją, ale zielonooka kobieta się odsunęła, nie pozwalając na to. Pocałunki były zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla Severusa. Na twarzy Jamesa pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

\- Lily? Skarbie? Co się dzieje? - Lily przygryzła wargę, patrząc w inną stronę. Jak ma wyjaśnić Jamesowi, że nie ją już razem, że już go nie kocha, tak by nie czuł się zraniony?

\- Posłuchaj mnie, James... - wzięła głęboki wdech. - Ja...

\- Martwisz się, że nie jesteśmy już małżeństwem? To żaden problem. Możemy wszystko szybko przywrócić w Ministerstwie. - James zachowywał się, jakby wszystko miało być tak jak dawniej. Lily sądziła, że Huncwoci nie powiedzieli mu o niej i Severusie. Pokręciła głową, uwalniając ręce. Przeczesała ręką kasztanowo rude włosy.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to, James. - Lily westchnęła. - Pewnie już wiesz, że przez pewien czas ukrywałam się w domu Severusa. - James skrzywił się.

\- Wiem. I jestem mu wdzięczny, że pomógł ci. Obiecuję, że postaram się być dla niego cywilnym. - gdyby Lily tak bardzo nie skupiała się próbie wyjaśnień, ucieszyłaby się z tej deklaracji.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że i dłużej tam byłam, nasza relacja się poprawiła. - powiedziała. James zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego okropne uczucie w żołądku mówiło mu, że nie spodoba mu się, do czego zmierza Lily?

\- Wybaczyłaś mu. - stwierdził, przypominając sobie, co usłyszał wcześniej od Huncwotów.

\- Tak. - Lily potwierdziła. - Naprawiliśmy naszą przyjaźń.

\- Rozumiem. Jakoś to zaakceptuje. - Lily wydawało się, że James nie chce nawet myśleć, że mogłaby z nim zerwać. I miała rację. Potter nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogłaby go zostawić. Zamiast tego udawał głupiego.

\- Gdy odnawialiśmy naszą przyjaźń, stopniowo zaczęłam coś sobie uświadamiać. - Lily kontynuowała, zabierając dłonie z jego uścisku. James coraz bardziej myślał, że nie podobają mu się słowa byłej żony. - Na początku byłam zdezorientowana, nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje, ale potem zrozumiałam. - Lily podniosła zielone oczy. - Zakochałam się. - powiedziała po prostu. - Nie wiem kiedy, nie wiem jak. To po prostu się stało. - James wyglądał na ogłuszonego.

\- Zakochałaś się w Snape'ie? - powtórzył tępo James. - Myślałem, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi?

\- To nigdy nie była tylko przyjaźń. Zawsze było czymś więcej. - powiedziała Lily. - James? - Potter pokręcił głową, cofając się kilka kroków.

\- Ja... - nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czy czuł ból? Tak. Kochał Lily całym sercem, a ona wybrała Snape'a. Czy był zły? Tak. Na siebie za to, że nie powstrzymał Mary od zniszczenia ich związku. Czy czuł się skrzywdzony? Nie. To on skrzywdził Lily. I tak jak poprzednio szukała wsparcia. Tym razem znalazła je w ramionach Snape'a. - Naprawdę go kochasz? - zapytał cicho.

\- Tak. - Ta odpowiedź mu wystarczyła. James odchrząknął.

\- Jasne. - powiedział niezręcznie. Lily słyszała w jego głosie nutę bólu.

\- Nie jesteś zły?

\- Trochę jestem. - przyznał. - Ale nie mam prawa cię winić. Po tym, co się stało, szukałaś pomocy, ale... Zakochałaś się w Snape'ie?

\- Tak, James.

\- Przeklęty Śmierciożerca oczywiście wykorzystał okazję, by się zbliżyć... - to nie było przeznaczone dla uszu Lily, ale i tak to wyłapała.

\- Nie, James. Severus niczego nie wykorzystał. - natychmiast przystąpiła do obrony ukochanego mężczyzny. - Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to ukrywał swoje uczucia do mnie. Robił wszystko, bym była szczęśliwa, nawet z tobą. Wolał usunąć się w cień, pozwalając mi żyć w świetle, kosztem własnego szczęścia. - Słowa Lily były szczere. James był zaskoczony tą wypowiedzią. Nie sądził, że Snape był gotowy to takiego poświęcenia.

\- Ale jest Śmierciożercą!

\- Już nie. Nie dawno został odkryty. - James westchnął.

\- Zrozum mnie, Lily. Ja nadal cię kocham.

\- Wiem. - powiedziała cicho. - Wybacz mi, James, ale ja ciebie nie.

Tymczasem w kuchni Grimmauld Place trzech mężczyzn siedziało w ciszy, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach. Bezgłos przerywało jedynie tykanie zegara na ścianie.

Syriusz siedział zadowolony, mając nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie rozmowy byłego małżeństwa, która toczyła się na górze. Naprawdę chciał, by Lily jednak wróciła do Rogacza. Przecież James kocha ją do szaleństwa. Teraz gdy nie był już po wpływem, klątwy, dzięki której robił wszystko, by oddalić Lily od siebie, może istniał skrawek cienia szansy, że naprawią swój związek. Jednak wiedział, że to tylko skrawek cienia.

Jeżeli Lily naprawdę kocha Snape'a, to nie zostawi go dla Rogacza.

Remus siedział w spokoju i również oczekiwał wyniku. Chociaż chyba już go znał. Wystarczyło, że widział, jak Lily patrzy ma Severusa. To ciepło i troska, gdy na niego patrzy. Blask, którego Remus nigdy nie widział, gdy była z Jamesem. I chociaż żal było mu Jamesa, nie chciał, by Lily została do czegokolwiek zmuszona. Jej również należało się szczęście, które widocznie znalazła z Severusem. Remus na głos tego nie powiedział, ale pasowali do siebie.

Severus siedział pozornie spokojnie, chociaż wewnątrz czuł zaniepokojenie. Co, jeśli Lily jednak wróci do Pottera? Wiedział, że go kocha, powiedziała mu to nawet po raz kolejny przed samym przyjściem na Grimmauld Place, ale nadal jakaś jego część się tego obawiała. Nie chciał jej utracić. Nie wiedział, czy po raz kolejny zniósłby taką stratę. Poprzednim razem było łatwiej. To on zepsuł wszystko. Ponosił całkowitą winę za zniszczenie ich przyjaźni. Poza tym wtedy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Teraz to się zmieniło.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go rozbłysk kominka. Z zielonych płomieni wyszedł Lucjusz Malfoy. Syriusz skrzywił się. Już miał otwierać usta, by wygłosić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale powstrzymał się.

_Lucjusz nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zostać Śmierciożercą, by mnie ratować. Dołączył do Czarnego Pana kilka tygodni po naszym ślubie. Nie chciał, ale jego ojciec, Abraxas Malfoy zagroził mu, że jeśli tego nie zrobi trafię w ręce innych Śmierciożerców. Zrobił to dla mnie, by mnie ratować._

Słowa Narcyzy zadźwięczały w jego umyśle. Syriusz westchnął wewnętrznie. Obiecał kuzynce, że postara się być chociaż cywilnym dla jej męża. Wiedział, że będzie to bardzo trudne, ale postanowił chociaż spróbować.

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitał się arystokrata. Lupin grzecznie odpowiedział.

\- Dzień dobry, Malfoy! - przywitał się, siląc na uprzejmość. Lucjusz uniósł elegancko srebrną brew. Nie spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi od kuzyna swojej żony, więc ta próba uprzejmości była zaskakująca. Arystokrata skinął głową.

\- Witaj, Lucjuszu! Co cię sprowadza? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że tęsknota za Stworkiem. - drwina była oczywista. Lucjusz prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Za tym wiecznie narzekającym skrzatem? W życiu! - Lucjusz nie lubił Stworka. Jeśli miałby wybierać, to wolał nadpobudliwego Zgredka. - Mam informacje. - Malfoy usiadł pomiędzy Severusem, a likantropem.

\- Jakie? - Severus brzmiał na lekko roztargnionego i rzeczywiście tak było.

\- Wiem, jak Czarny Pan odkrył twoją prawdziwą lojalność. - umysł Mistrza Eliksirów od razu skupił się na rozmowie. Syriusz i Remus od razu pochylili się do przodu. - I nie mam dobrych wieści.

\- Ktoś z Zakonu zdradził? - Syriusz nagle stał się czujniejszy. Najpierw MacDonald i jej oszustwo, a teraz zdrajca? Lucjusz prychnął.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Kto? - Lucjusz powiedział tylko dwa słowa w odpowiedzi.

\- Mundungus Fletcher. - Remus i Syriusz zamrugali.

\- Ten tchórz? - Severus prychnął.

\- Pasuje idealnie. - mruknął pod nosem. - Jak?

\- Avery i Goyle natknęli się na niego w Alei Knocturnu. Był zalany w trupa. Wykorzystali okazję, że nie mógł się bronić oraz jasno myśleć i zabrali go do Czarnego Dworu. Tamten tchórz w obawie o swoje życie powiedział wszystko, co wiedział w tamtym momencie. Potem, na rozkaz Czarnego Pana, Avery wyczyścił mu pamięć i odstawił z powrotem. Szybka wycieczka, której nawet nie pamięta. - opowiedział Lucjusz. Severus wymruczał coś pod nosem, co pozostali zrozumieli jako: "Zapijaczona kanalia..." i mało kulturalną obietnicę zemsty.

\- Lepiej dla Fletchera, jeśli nie pojawi się Snape'owi na oczy.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu się z tobą zgodzę, Black.

\- Niemożliwe! Severus Snape i Syriusz Black się w czymś zgadzają. - do kuchni weszła Lily. Była mniej nerwowa niż przed rozmową z Jamesem. Cieszyła się, że miała już to za sobą. Podeszła do stołu i z uśmiechem usiadła po drugiej stronie Severusa, od razu łapiąc go za rękę. Za nią do pokoju wszedł James Potter. Jego mina nie była zbyt wesoła. Skrzywił się, widząc ich złączone dłonie. Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie do Syriusza i Remusa, zanim dostrzegł Lucjusza.

\- Co tutaj robi, Malfoy? - zapytał średnio uprzejmym tonem.

\- Zapomnieliśmy ci powiedzieć, że Lucjusz jest nieoficjalnym członkiem Zakony i szpiegiem. - odezwał się szybko Remus, zanim Potter rzuciłby się na blond arystokratę z różdżką. James spojrzał na każdego, w końcu rozumiejąc, że nie żartują.

\- Niespodzianek ciąg dalszy. - mruknął nieprzyjemnie. Nikt tego nie skomentował. Syriusz z żalem spojrzał na przyjaciela. Tak bardzo liczył, że Lily jednak do niego wróci, ale jak widać, tak się nie stało. Wybrała Snape'a, choć Syriusz doprawdy nie wiedział czemu.

_Serce nie sługa, Syriuszu. Kiedyś i ty to zrozumiesz, gdy sam się zakochasz, drogi kuzynie._

Syriusz nie rozumiał, bo nigdy tego nie doświadczył, ale nie wątpił, że to prawda. Widział, jak Lucjusz patrzy na Narcyzę i ona na niego. Widział, jak James patrzył na Lily. Widział, jak Lily patrzy na Snape'a, a on na nią. Miłość czasami bywa ślepa.

\- Na co tak patrzysz? - zapytała Lily, zamykając kufer i odwracając się do drzwi. W wejściu stał Severus oparty o futrynę. Na jego twarz widniał mały uśmiech.

\- Jesteś taka piękna, Lily. - odpowiedział, omijając pytanie. Twarz Lily rozjaśnił uśmiech oraz mały rumieniec.

\- Przestań, Sev. Rozpraszasz mnie. - Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ja? - Lily oparła ręce o boki.

\- Tak. Ty. - Severus odszedł od swojego miejsca w wejściu, podchodząc do Lily. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą ta przyjęła. - Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? - zapytała.

\- Tylko tutaj. - para wyszła na balkon. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, wykonując nią delikatny ruch. W rogach tarasu pojawiły się drobne płomyki, które niczym świetliki rozświetliły delikatnym światłem noc. Na niebie migotało tysiące gwiazd, a w oddali świecił księżyc, unosząc się nad lasem.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyciągnął Lily do siebie kładąc jedną dłoń na tali, a drugą przytrzymując jej. Zielonooka kobieta położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i oparł głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Para delikatnie stawiała krok za krokiem w rytm, grającej w tle muzyki.

Lily czuła się szczęśliwa. Mogła tak pozostać w jego ramionach całą wieczność. Marzyła, by zawsze był obok niej. Chciała rano się budzić i widzieć jego twarz. Słyszeć miękki głos, który wprawiał ją w drżenie i patrzeć w czarne oczy, które hipnotyzowały jej spojrzenie. Kochała Severusa, a on kochał ją. Wiedziała, że to prawda. Czuła to całym sercem.

Zastanawiała się co będzie dalej. Wakacje się już prawie skończyły i oboje zaczną pracę w Hogwarcie od września. Będą się oczywiście widywać, ale jednak to nie to samo, co mieszkać zaledwie kilka drzwi dalej. Lily nie byłaby zła, gdyby pozostało tak, jak jest, ale... Czuła, że nie chce, by tak to się zakończyło. Wiedziała, że jeszcze nie dawno był żoną Jamesa i to było trochę za szybko, by pakować się w nowy związek, ale czuła, że czegoś jej brak. Podejrzewała, że gdyby Severus zapytał... Zgodziłaby się.

Zastanawiała się, czy Severus też o tym kiedyś myślał.

\- O czym myślisz? - usłyszała ciche pytanie. Lily powoli otworzyła oczy, które wcześniej przymknęła.

\- O nas. - odparła równie cicho. - Zastanawiam się, co będzie dalej. Z nami.

\- A co ma być? - zapytał. - Jesteśmy razem. My i nasza miłość. - Lily uśmiechnęła się. - Miałaś coś innego na myśli? - wyglądało na to, że Severus przeczuwał, że kobicie chodziło o coś innego.

\- Myślałam raczej, o czym trwalszym. Ale nie wiem, czy to ten czas. - powiedziała cicho.

\- A ja myślałem, że to ja się spieszę. - mruknął, ale nie na tyle cicho, by Lily nie usłyszała.

\- Słucham? - rudowłosa kobieta podniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie chciałem cię naciskać, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze nie dawno się rozwiodłaś... i w ogóle... Jesteśmy razem dopiero kilka tygodni... Ja... Zastanawiałem się, czy to nie za szybko... - zatrzymali się w miejscu, mimomimo że muzyka nadal grała. Severus był zły na siebie, że on, który zawsze szczycił się zdolnościami słownymi, teraz plątał się w prostym pytaniu.

\- Tak? - oczy Lily rozbłysły w podekscytowaniu. Czy Severus chciał ją właśnie zapytać o...

\- Czy nie zechciałabyś spędzić resztę życia ze mną... Jako moja żona? - Lily czuła, jakby jej serce miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Z pieskiem, niczym mała dziewczynka, rzuciła się Severusowi na szyję.

\- Tak! Tak, Sev! - wiecznie poważny Mistrz Eliksirów roześmiał się i podniósł rudowłosą czarownicę nad ziemię, okręcając się w koło. Był szczęśliwy, że Lily przyjęła jego niezgrabne oświadczyny. Nie spodziewał się, że sama poruszy tę kwestię. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, prawdopodobnie poczekałby jeszcze, bo nie chciał na nią naciskać. Chciał dać jej czas.

Severus postawił Lily na ziemi i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. Wyciągnął granatowe pudełko, otwierając je. W środku był srebrny pierścionek z jednym, białym oczkiem. Mężczyzna wyciągnął go z pudełka i chwytając Lily za rękę, wysunął go na palec serdeczny.

\- Jest piękny. - Pierścionek mógł być skromny, ale dla Lily wiele znaczył.

\- Nie tak jak ty, Najdroższa Lily. - Severus pochylił się i pocałował Lily w czoło. Rudowłosa kobieta pochyliła się w jego uścisku i przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej, uśmiechając się. Czuła, że była na właściwym miejscu z właściwą osobą. Teraz tylko pozostało im być razem, bez względu na to, co przyniesie przyszłość.

**Następny (i niestety ostatni ) rodział: "Epilog"****Do następnego!**


	53. Epilog

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się na oścież, by wpuścić nowych absolwentów Hogwartu. Uczniowie z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się pierwszorocznym z wiadomych powodów. Wszyscy są ciekawi, kto w tym roku dołączy to społeczności uczniowskiej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. I nie tylko.

Przy stole nauczycielskim pewne małżeństwo przyglądało się grupie pierwszorocznych przyszłych studentów. Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach o tak samo ciemnych włosach i hebanowych oczach, a obok niego siedziała rudowłosa kobieta, zielonymi oczami obserwując wchodzące dzieci. Wyraźnie szukali kogoś wzrokiem.

Zauważyli już kilka znajomych twarzy. Między innymi rudowłosą dziewczynkę o orzechowych oczach. Ginewra Weasley, najmłodsze dziecko Weasley'ów. Jej starsze rodzeństwo już było w Hogwarcie, a teraz ona sama zaraz dołączy do społeczności uczniowskiej. Widzieli także wysokiego chłopca o brązowych oczach i ciemnobrązowych, mocno kręconych włosach, które stanowczo odziedziczył po matce. Kasjusz Lestrange syn Bellatriks i Rudolfa.

Widzieli ciemnowłosego chłopca w okularach, który dumnie kroczył przed wszystkimi, z jakiej pewnością nie posiada żaden inny pierwszoroczny. Harry Potter. Syn Jamesa Pottera, który ponownie się ożenił z pewną czarownicą półkrwi. Nie długo potem urodził się im syn. W tym samym roku co ich córka.

Małżeństwo delikatnie się uśmiechnęło do niskiej dziewczynki o kruczoczarnych włosach i wściekle zielonych oczach. Dziecko szło między innymi pierwszorocznymi, z zachwytem wodząc wzrokiem po sali. Ze stołu Slytherinu uśmiechnął się do niej ciemnowłosy chłopak o czarnych oczach. Hardian Snape mrugnął do młodszej siostry, dodając lekko otuchy. Obok niego siedział blondyn, który miał na ustach podobny wyraz twarzy. Jego przyjaciel Draco Malfoy.

Dziewczynka delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do brata i Draco, zanim zwróciła wzrok przed siebie. Trochę się stresowała, chociaż obecność jej rodziców i brata pomogła.

Idąca z przodu profesor McGonagall, weszła na podium, a podążający za nią pierwszoroczni zatrzymali się przed nim.

\- Teraz nastąpi przydział do domów, które w trakcie roku szkolnego zastąpią wam rodzinę. Każdy, kogo wyczytam, usiądzie na krześle i zostanie przydzielony do któregoś z czterech domów. Gryffindor, którego jestem opiekunką, Hufflpaff, pod opieką profesor Sprout, Ravenclow, którym opiekuje się profesor Flitwick I Slytherin, którego Głową Domu jest profesor Snape.

Profesorka wskazała poszczególnych nauczycieli. Wszyscy nauczyciele uśmiechali się serdecznie do swoich nowych uczniów. Tylko jeden czarnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnych szatach i hebanowym spojrzeniu miał bardziej powściągliwy wyraz twarzy. Krytycznym wzrokiem skanował nową partię małych gnomów zwanych przez resztę kadry nauczycielskiej — uczniami. Z niesmakiem zmierzył syna swojego Nemezis. Harry Potter pewny siebie, ze znudzeniem słuchał Minerwy. Wykapany James Potter. Tak samo pewny siebie, arogancki, impertynencki. Lily miała podobne myśli, chociaż z drugiej strony było jej trochę żal dziecka. Revenna Potter nie była dobrą matką. Zdecydowanie za bardzo rozpieszczała małego Harry'ego, podobnie jak jej siostra swojego syna Dudley'a.

\- Proszę tu... Hermionę Granger. - Profesor McGonagall wyczytała pierwszą osobę. Na środek wyszła niska dziewczynka z burzą, nieokiełznanych brązowych włosów. Mówiła do siebie coś na kształt "Tylko spokojnie." Dziewczynka usiadła na krześle, a nauczycielka umieściła na jej głowie Tiarę Przydziału. Czapka coś mamrotała pod nosem, a po chwili wykrzyknęła:

\- RAVENCLAW!

Stół Krukonów zabrzmiał entuzjastycznymi oklaskami, a dziewczyna poszła w stronę właściwego stołu. Potem Minerwa wyczytywała kolejne osoby. Ginny Weasley - GRYFFINDOR, Colin Creevey także GRYFFINDOR, Luna Lovegood - RAVENCLAW. Potem nastąpiło nazwisko...

\- Harry Potter! - Młody Potter wyszedł na środek i usiadł na krześle, a profesor McGoanagall umieściła na jego głowie Tiarę Przydziału.

\- GRYFFINDOR! - Czapka nie zdążyła do końca opaść na jego głowę, gdy jej okrzyk przeszedł przez salę.

Stół Gryffonów zabrzmiał gromkimi brawami i wiwatami. Złote Lwy szalały z radości mając u siebie Harry'ego Pottera. Severus niemal przewrócił oczami, gdyby tylko to nie urągało jego godności. Wiadome było, że dzieciak trafi do Gryffindoru. Tak samo jak jego ojciec.

Profesor McGoanagall uciszyła towarzystwo i dalej wyczytywała kolejne osoby.

\- Selena Snape!

Wszyscy na nowo zwrócili uwagę na pozostałych pierwszaków. Severus i Lily zwrócili szczególną uwagę na dzieci, stojące przed podium.Z szeregu wyłoniła się drobna dziewczynka o kruczoczarnych włosach, bladej cerze i wściekle zielonych oczach. Idąc, widziała przed sobą stół pedagogiczny, gdzie siedzieli jej rodzice i uśmiechając się do niej, dodawali otuchy.

W przeciwieństwie do małego Pottera niepewnym krokiem podeszła do krzesła i na nim usiadła. Severus skupił się na córce. Była taka podobna do Lily. Chociaż kolor włosów odziedziczyła po nim, ale miała oczy jego żony. Ale osobowością była całą Lily. Miła, dobra, wrażliwa i widziała dobro w każdym. Severus bardzo ich wszystkich kochał i był w stanie umrzeć za swoją rodzinę. Bronił ich przed Voldemortem i tak samo będzie ich bronić przed każdym innym, który spróbuje ich skrzywdzić. Czarnego Pana już nie ma. Przegrał walkę, bo był zbyt arogancki, by docenić istoty mniejsze od siebie. Uważał mugoli za gorszych, a sam zginął z właśnie ich ręki. Ironia.

Severus wrócił myślami na salę. Razem z jego piękną żoną, Lily obserwowali, jak profesor McGoanagall założyła na głowę ich córki Tiarę Przydziału. Napięcie zostało rozładowane przez jeden okrzyk.

\- RAVENCLAW!

W Wielkiej Sali rozległo się echo oklasków. Severus i Lily uśmiechnęli się do córki, która podążyła do stołu Krukonów. Żadne z nich nie było zdziwione decyzją tiary. Selena od dziecka uwielbiała czytać. Jej brat, Hardian również lubił książki, ale nie tak bardzo, jak siostra.

Dziewczynka zeszła z podium i poszła do stołu Krukonów. Usiadła obok brunetka, która została przydzielona razem z nią. Dziewczyna od razu wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

\- Cześć! Nazywam się Hermiona Granger.

\- Selena Snape. Miło mi. - odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

\- Nie chcę być wścibska, ale masz takie samo nazwisko jak Opiekun Slytherinu. Jesteście spokrewnieni? - Hermiona od razu zaczęła poszerzać swoją wiedzę i zdobywać przyjaciół.

\- Tak. Profesor Severus Snape to mój tata. - Selena odwróciła się do stołu pedagogicznego. - Ta kobieta z rudymi włosami, to moja mama, Lily Snape.

\- Jak to jest mieć oboje rodziców i brata w szkole? - zapytał ją jeden chłopak z trzecich lat. Selena uśmiechnęła się. - Nie jest to nieco drażniące?

\- Nie.

\- Cóż... Bycie córką Opiekuna Slytherinu i byłego szpiega ma pewne minusy. Żaden chłopak się do niej nie zbliży w obawie przed przyszłym teściem. - Kilka osób zachichotało na komentarz jednego ze starszych uczniów.

\- Owszem. Mój ojciec potrafi być bardzo przerażający, gdy tego chce. Mama na temperament, a Hardian czasem jest naprawdę denerwujący. - zgodziła się, zanim obróciła się do głównego stołu, gdzie uśmiechnęła się do rodziców. - Ale za nic nie zamieniłabym ich na nikogo innego.

**KONIEC****Drodzy Czytelnicy!****Tak jak to mówi tytuł tego rozdziału, to już niestety koniec naszej przygody z Severusem i Lily w fanfiction "Obsesja". Czego bardzo żałuję, bo uwielbiam pisać, a ta historia zawsze będzie dla mnie wyjątkowa, bo była tą pierwszą. Bardzo dziękuję wam wszystkim, za czytanie i opinie, wasze zdanie i podpowiedzi oraz nie raz wskazane przeoczone przeze mnie błędy bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczyły. ;)****Oczywiście zakończenie "Obsesji" nie oznacza, że znikam że świata i koniec. Jak mówi cytat: "Każdy koniec jest początkiem czegoś nowego" XD Już dawno w planach miałam pomysł na kolejne fanfiction, oczywiście o naszym Mistrzu Eliksirów i Lily. Pozwolę więc sobie na bezczelną autoreklamę. XD Na moim profilu na WATTPADZIE pojawilło się nowe fanfiction pod tytułem "Więcej niż podpis". Jest to snily, lekko zamieszane z Oc, to już zależy jak kto to ocenia. XD. Jeżeli ktoś lubi ten ship to serdecznie zapraszam. :)****Pozdrawiam cieplutko****Wasza Lady_Prince2001**


End file.
